Pretending
by AcheDi12
Summary: Rachel se va de intercambio a Nueva York, una chica le destroza el corazon y decide volver a Ohio, se encuentra a una Quinn totalmente diferente y con novia. Siente le necesidad de estar cerca de ella... Que pasara? Entren y lean!
1. Adios Nueva York, Hola Ohio

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 1:**_ Adios Nueva York, Hola Ohio!_

Volvía después de un año en Nueva York a Ohio, un año de intercambio lleno de experiencias una de ellas por la cual regresaba. Se había enamorado perdidamente de su mejor amiga, la cual le había dado "alas" coqueteaban y constantemente tenían muestras de cariño, todo iba perfecto, Rachel pensó que podía llegar a algo serio con ella, incluso estaba decidida a dar el segundo paso. Hasta que su amiga de repente llego con otra noticia, diciéndole que estaba con alguien más, que lo había conocido durante unas clases de piano y se había enamorado. Rachel había entrado en shock, no podía creerlo, su mejor amiga le había ocultado que estaba conociendo alguien más, estaba enojada, dolida, no entendía como le había hecho eso, porque no ser sincera, porque no decirle que no tenia oportunidad con ella, porque la miraba de esa forma que tanto la derretía, porque tenía que haberla ilusionado para después simplemente llegar y decirle que estaba con alguien mas, así sin más, le había roto el corazón, la primera vez que lo hacían y dolía, dolía mucho. Después de esto decidió regresar a Ohio, no podía verla con alguien más, la mataba por completo, solamente espero que terminara el año escolar para regresar y ahí estaba, en su cuarto, sacando la ropa y acomodándola. Estuvo un rato así hasta que el sueño la venció.

Se levanto temprano, como era de costumbre hizo un poco de ejercicio, se baño y bajo a tomar el desayuno con sus padres. Al terminar salió en su carro dirigiéndose a su antiguo Colegio McKinley. Debía inscribirse para su penúltimo año de preparatoria. Caminaba por los pasillos, todo era tan diferente a Nueva York, ahí realmente se sentía en casa, constantemente se arrepentía de haber dejado ese lugar, había querido regresarse antes de que terminara el año escolar, pero la única persona que la retenía era Mónica y casualmente se había ido de ese lugar por ella. Caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que choco con una chica rubia.

Ohh Disculpa! – exclamo Rachel levantando las cosas de la chica a causa del choque.

No, no te preocu... ¿Berry? – dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño.

No lo puedo creer!¿Quinn? Te ves tan diferente! – dijo Rachel realmente impresionada y levantándose.

Lo mismo digo, parece que vivir en Nueva York te ayudo, tienes un aspecto moderno, te ves realmente bien – dijo con una sonrisa. Lo cual extraño a Lea, ya que esperaba un comentario desagradable. Quinn vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera tipo polo blanca y una chamarra gris. Su cabello era corto y con aspecto despeinado, ojos delineados y uñas negras.

No pensé que fueras a dejar de lado ese aspecto de niña buena – dijo sonriéndole. Rachel vestía unos shorts de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes negra y unos vans blancos. Su cabello lucia igual. Quinn empezó a reír. – Y nunca pensé en mantener una conversación de 5 minutos sin algún insulto tuyo – agrego extrañada.

Han pasado muchas cosas en McKinley Rachel y la gente cambia – dijo la rubia sonriéndole. – En fin, no me has dicho porque andas aquí, es verano y no encontraras a nadie, supongo que vienes de visita – agrego.

Me encantara ver cómo han cambiado todos, incluyendo el Club Glee – contesto mirando al suelo, le era difícil mantenerle la mirada a la rubia. – No vengo de visita, he vuelto, por eso estoy aquí, para inscribirme – agrego.

Oh! En serio? Es incre…

Quinn? – pregunto una voz femenina interrumpiéndola. La chica volteo, le estiro la mano, esta la tomo. – Termine y tengo que irme, mi madre me hablo. – agrego.

Claro, yo te llevo, no te preocupes - dijo sonriéndole y acariciando la mano de la chica – Por cierto Rachel ella es Rebeca - .

Mucho gusto – dijo la chica mirándola, la otra chica solo se limito a sonreírle.

Bueno Rachel, me ha dado gusto verte, nos vemos regresando a clases – dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

Bye Quinn – contesto. Las dos chicas se alejaron tomadas de las manos, esto le pareció un poco extraño, las cosas habían cambiado y vaya que sí. Había estado en contacto con Mercedes, era la única que sabía sobre Mónica, nadie más. Ella no sabía nada con respecto a sus amigos del Club Glee, le había pedido Mercedes que no le mencionara nada para no sentir nostalgia y así evitar regresar.

Pasaron semanas, en las que no pudo contactar a Mercedes porque había salido de vacaciones. Estaba estacionando su auto, será su primer día de clases de nuevo en Ohio, tomo sus cosas y bajo del auto, camino hacia el colegio, no veía a nadie de sus amigos, supuso que todavía no habían llegado, así que camino hacia los casilleros, empezó acomodar sus cosas cuando alguien la abrazo por atrás haciendo que se sobresaltara.

RACHEL! – grito una chica.

Mer—Mercedes! Vaya susto que me has metido – tartamudeo la chica volteándose y abrazándola muy fuerte – Te he extrañado! .-

Yo también, no sabes cuánto te echamos de menos, todo el Club Glee! De hecho nos toca en este mismo momento, así que vamos! – dijo sonriéndole.

Por supuesto, vamos! – contesto sonriendo, pero por dentro estaba muerta de nervios, tenía un año sin verlos, sin saber nada de ellos, no conocía a los nuevos integrantes y vería a Quinn, si, estaba nerviosa por verla de nuevo, había quedado impresionada con esa nueva personalidad de la rubia y por más que quería esconderlo, necesitaba saber más de la chica, sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella, la necesidad de ser su amiga. Por fin llego, estaba ahí frente a la puerta, podía escuchar las risas de los chicos.

¿Lista? – pregunto Mercedes tomándole la mano – Vaya tus manos están demasiado sudadas, tranquila diva! – agrego pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ella solo se limito a sonreír. Entraron y en cuanto puso un pie dentro, todo mundo se quedo viéndola y en silencio. Todos seguían igual, ahí estaba todos, había dos chicas nuevas, una tomaba la mano de Finn, la cual seguramente debería ser su novia y la otra chica, se le hacía conocida, claro, la había visto el otro día con Quinn. Esta casualmente también tomaba la mano de la rubia, al ver la escena no pudo sentirse un poco rara.

Después de esos segundos, que a ella le parecieron minutos, lo único que podía ver a su alrededor eran cabellos, ropa, todos se habían acercado abrazarla, incluyendo el profesor.

Bienvenida Rachel! – gritaba Mike

Judía sexy, bienvenida! – gritaba Puck. Ella solo reía y los abrazaba feliz, desde hace tiempo necesitaba todo eso, sus amigos de verdad, ese calor que solo le transmitía McKinley, en especial el Club Glee. Nunca pensó que volvería, pensó que todo seria sencillo, irse de intercambio era una oportunidad única, podía terminar la preparatoria y ahí obtener una beca en la NYU y así cumplir su sueño de llegar a Broadway. Pero no, todo fue diferente, no encajaba en ese ambiente, había decido regresarse a mitad de semestre, pero fue ahí cuando conoció a Mónica y le cambio todo, de ahí todo empezó a mejorar, a cambiar. Pensó que las cosas marcharían bien, pero volvió a equivocarse. Ahora estaba ahí, parada en su ciudad, con sus antiguos amigos y con el corazón roto a causa de la chica neoyorkina. Pero dentro de todo, estaba feliz, tenía a sus amigos y haría lo que más le gustaba, cantar.

Uno por uno la saludo, todos abrazándola fuertemente y con una sonrisa, incluso Santana. Llego hasta Finn, no había cambiado en absoluto seguía igual.

Rachel me alegro mucho volver a verte! – exclamo abrazándola fuertemente.

Yo también Finn – dijo sonriendo. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ella es Adela, mi novia y nueva integrante del Club Glee – dijo tomándola de la mano. La chica era alta, rubia y ojos azules.

Hola Rachel! Tanto escuche hablar de ti, es un placer conocerte – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo.

Oh es un placer Adela – dijo sonriendo. A continuación la chica se acerco a Quinn.

Berry! Me da gusto que hayas vuelto, el club no era lo mismo sin ti, faltaba una diva – dijo abrazándola y sonriendo. Esto le extraño, ya que no era normal que Quinn la tratara con tanta amabilidad.

En serio eres Quinn? Tu feliz por verme de nuevo? Eso si que es raro! – Exclamo riéndose.

Tengo que disculparme contigo, lo sé, no fui muy buena, lo siento! – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Al sentir los labios de la chica en su mejilla, sintió como su piel se erizaba y se ponía un poco roja. – Y bueno ya conoces a Rebeca. – agrego.

Hola Rachel! – exclamo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. Rebeca era hermosa, era alta, cabello castaño claro, un poco ondulado, ojos grises y un cuerpo espectacular. La castaña le devolvió al sonrisa y busco con la mirada a Mercedes, se sentía incomoda el estar ahí con las dos chicas y necesitaba fugarse.

Bueno yo las dejo, iré con Mercedes – dijo sonriéndoles y caminando hasta donde estaba su amiga. Se sentó a un lado de ella. – Quien es la chica que toma de la mano a Quinn? Y porque es tan amable conmigo la rubia? – pregunto.

Rebeca? Es la novia de Quinn, las cosas han cambiado muchísimo y mas con la rubia, es algo largo de contar, ya iré haciéndolo poco a poco – dijo Mercedes. Esa noticia la dejo impresionada. ¿Quinn lesbiana? ¿La capitana de las Cheerios y la chica más popular, con novia? Se había perdido tanto en ese año, pero dejando todo eso de lado, había sentido una pequeña punzada el escuchar a Mercedes decir "Novia de Quinn", no sabía lo que era, estaba confundida, lo único que tenía claro, es que ese nuevo aspecto dulce-rebelde que tenia la rubia, le llamaba la atención. No sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que sería uno de los mejores y más largos años en McKinley.

* * *

><p>Hola! Pues soy nueva en todo esto de los ff achelisticos y faberrysticos :P Asi que espero que les guste y haganmelo saber, para poder continuarlo!<p>

**Dejen muchos rewiews!**

**Por cierto saludo a las chicas de "Yo también quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet" en facebook, amoo, adoro ese grupo!  
><strong>


	2. Sentimientos

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending <strong>

Capitulo 2: Sentimientos 

Habían pasado un par de días, Mercedes iba actualizándola sobre todos los chicos, pero ella en la única que tenía interés era en Quinn. Lo que sabía era que Rebeca llevaba ya 6 meses de relación con la rubia, que no era muy querida en el Club Glee.

Es una odiosa, se cree perfecta! – decía Kurt sobre Rebeca. Estaban sentados en la cafetería, el chico, Mercedes y la castaña. – Uh y por cierto, es demasiado celosa! No deja que ninguna chica se le acerque a Quinn -.

Imagínate, ni a mí me deja! No es muy querida en el club, como ya te abras dado cuenta, la soportamos solo por Quinny – dijo Mercedes. La chica le había contado que Quinn era todo lo contrario, que por fin había dejado esa mascara de chica popular, odiosa y todo el tiempo a la defensiva. Ahora era todo lo contrario, era la verdadera Quinn, amable y tierna. A todos les había impresionado su cambio, de hecho llegaron a pensar que solo era una táctica por parte de la chica, pero con el paso del tiempo todos fueron cambiando de opinión, al ver que todo en ella era sincero. Y la castaña estaba dispuesta a tratar de ser su amiga. Por otro lado Kurt sabia acerca de su pequeño amorío en Nueva York, no tenia caso escondérselo al chico, era tonto, ya que de cierta forma pertenecían al mismo "lado".

No me gustaría toca este tema Rach, pero que ha pasado con Mónica? Has hablado con ella? – pregunto Kurt un poco nerviosa, ya que no sabía cuál sería la reacción de la castaña. La chica se quedo algo sorprendida por la pregunta y al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de tristeza la inundo. Suspiro.

Ayer me mando un mensaje preguntándome cuando regresaría de Ohio, pensó que volvería – respondió sonriendo tristemente.

Cómo? No le dijiste que venias pero a quedarte? – pregunto Mercedes.

Si, pero al parecer no me tomo en serio y es que se lo dije en una situación algo alterada – respondió.

Flash Back

Estaba ahí frente a la casa de su amiga, camino nerviosa y toco dos veces. Minutos después una chica del mismo tamaño que ella, tez clara, ojos cafés y cabello castaño claro, le sonreía. La cual le parecía la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo.

Rachel! Ya tenía días que no te veía! – exclamo abrazándola fuertemente – Pasa -.

Al parecer estas demasiado ocupada – respondió la castaña entrando. – El novio no te suelta, no? Pregunto. La chica se quedo seria, solo le regalo una media sonrisa. – Mónica? – agrego.

Tu siempre tan bromista Rach, pero dime, a que debo tu visita? – pregunto.

Vengo a despedirme, regreso a Ohio – respondió.

Cómo? Me lo dices en serio? Que paso con tu sueño? – preguntaba extrañada, esa respuesta le había caído demasiado mal, sabía que las cosas no estaban nada bien entre ellas.

Podre realizarlo de otra forma, aquí no me siento bien, no hay nada que me retenga aquí, asi que he decidido regresar, allá tengo a mis amigos, a mis padres. – respondió.

Nada? Yo no importo o cómo? – Respondió cruzándose de brazos – Pensé que éramos amigas Rachel, que triunfaríamos juntas, prometimos que seriamos famosas en Broadway ¿Recuerdas? – agrego. La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendía, en serio la chica estaba tomando esa actitud?.

Mónica en serio me estás diciendo todo eso? – pregunto subiendo el tono – Yo también pensé que éramos amigas o diría que hasta más que eso – agrego poniendo cada mano en su cintura.

Rachel eso está de más, lo que importa es nuestra amistad, sabias que lo otro era imposible, por…

Por miedo al que dirán Mónica? Por eso? Por eso se te hizo fácil conocer a otra persona, mientras me besabas, decías que me amabas y que te sentías tan bien conmigo? Y déjame decirte que ni siquiera fueron días, sino meses! Y de repente vienes y me dices que estas con alguien más, sin importarte mis sentimientos, sin importarte mi amistad! Porque sabias perfectamente que eso estaba encima de todo! – decía cada vez subiendo mas el tono de voz – NUESTRA AMISTAD! TE VALIO UN CARAJO! NO PODIAS SER SINCERA? TANTO TE COSTABA? – grito acercándose a la chica, esta solo se limitaba a mirarla, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – No llores Mónica, que no te queda – agrego Rachel con un nudo en la garganta.

Yo-Perdóname, tienes razón, fui una cobarde, prefería negar lo que sentía.. yo-yo-lo…

Demasiado tarde, me has lastimado Mónica – decía la castaña, mientras una lagrima le recorría la mejilla. Ya no podía retener mas las lagrimas, tenía que dejar salir todo lo que había guardado por meses. – Sabes lo difícil que fue verte con alguien más? Ver como lo besabas, como le decías que lo amabas? Nunca entenderé porque no fuiste sincera conmigo, PORQUE CARAJO NO ME DIJISTE QUE NO PODIAS CON ESO! PORQUE? – gritaba llorando.

Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, pero no sabía que decirte, ni como reaccionarias, no quería perder tu amistad y después no hice nada más, porque al ver tu reacción pensé que lo habías aceptado y que todo estaba bien entre nosotras – decía, mientras tomaba de las manos a la castaña – Yo te amo muchísimo Rachel! Por favor perdóname! – suplicaba la chica.

No querías perder mi amistad? Fue la mejor forma de hacerlo Mónica, felicidades! Me has perdido en todos los aspectos – dijo soltándose – No dije nada, porque al final quería tu felicidad y así lo eras, adelante, yo seguiría con mi vida, te olvidaría, pero… Pero no pude y eso me enoja mas, me enoja que te sigo amando! Y SOY UNA ESTUPIDA POR HACERLO! PORQUE NO MERECES ESO! – grito tapando su cara con sus manos, no podía parar de llorar.

Yo- yo te amo Rachel! Simplemente no pude, entiéndeme! – decía la chica acercándose y quitándole las manos de la cara.

Tu no me amas y nunca lo has hecho, eres una egoísta! Solo te importas tu y tu! Pero me largo y nunca me volverás a ver! – exclamo enojada.

Yo siempre tratare de buscarte, te conozco Rachel y tu volverás, no dejaras tus sueños por algo como esto, se que al final del verano te veré aquí y hablaremos de nuevo, cuando estés más calmada – decía. Rachel miro sorprendida, negó con la cabeza, le regalo una sonrisa irónica y salió de la casa.

Fin del Flash Back

Tierra llamando a Rachel! Hey diva! – decía Kurt mientras la movía del hombro.

Eh? – pregunto confundida.

En que tanto piensas? Estábamos preguntándote que le habías respondido y como te sentías al respecto – respondió Mercedes.

El recordar todo eso, le había hecho mal, otra vez sentía ese vacío en el pecho y esas ganas de llorar. No se sentía bien.

No quiero hablar sobre eso, espero que lo entiendan y si no les importa, iré al baño, los veo al rato – dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la salida. Caminaba por los pasillos, no quería estar ahí, quería llegar a su casa y llorar. Le había hecho mal recordar esa escena, nunca pensó que alguien la lastimaría tanto. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer fácilmente, no podía retenerlas, miraba al piso para que nadie la viera, esperaba no encontrarse a nadie conocido.

Hey! – menciono un chico, haciendo que levantara la cara – Bienvenida de nuevo a McKinley Berry! – dijo. Solo sintió como cositas heladas y pegajosas le golpeaban el rostro. Había sido un slushie. Abrió un poco los ojos y solo vio como el chico se alejaba riéndose con sus demás amigos, volvió a cerrarlos ya que el liquido había entrado y empezaban arderles los ojos.

ERES UN ESTUPIDO KAROFSKY! – grito una voz femenina – Rachel, te encuentras bien? – pregunto. La castaña reconoció la voz, era Quinn, trato de abrir los ojos, pero le era imposible – Hey, no los abras, vamos, te llevo al baño – dijo tomándola de la mano. Al sentir el contacto con la rubia, sintió raro en el estomago.

Después de unos minutos, estaba totalmente limpia de la cara, la ropa la traía toda manchada de rojo, la rubia seguía ahí con ella.

Gracias Quinn, prometo comprarte otra sudadera, esa ya quedo arruinada – dijo mirándola.

Eso no importa, sirvió de algo, a falta de una toalla – contesto sonriéndole. – Hum… Vi que estabas llorando… ¿Te encuentras bien? No vayas a pensar que soy una chismosa, pero justamente iba pasando y te vi asi ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – pregunto.

Eh, yo… - decía Rachel nerviosa.

No te preocupes, no tienes porque responderme, son cosas privadas y lo entiendo perfectamente – interrumpió la rubia.

Gracias por entender Quinn – respondió Rachel sonriéndole.

Igual y te suena raro, por cómo era contigo antes, pero puedes contar conmigo, es más si lo que es solo necesitas mi hombro para llorar aquí esta disponible – dijo sonriendo y señalándolo.

Oh! Vaya que me sorprendes Fabray! Vaya que si has cambiado… - dijo riéndose. Y si que lo había hecho, la chica era guapa, pero ahora lo era aun mas, con ese aspecto dulce-rebelde, se veía aun más hermosa. La rubia soltó una carcajada.

Me caes bien Berry! En realidad nunca me caíste mal, pero ya sabes… Tenía que ser esa chica popular y mala. Pero como te había dicho, eso ha cambiado – dijo – Ahora vamos a mi casillero para que te preste una sudadera, dudo que quieras ir así a las demás clases – agrego señalándole su blusa, llena de manchas rojas.

No Quinn, gracias, yo de igual forma iba de salida, no me siento bien y quería irme a mi casa – respondió.

No, no! Para que vas a tu casa, solo iras a llorar más! Y no! Asi que te quedas en McKinley Berry y me acompañas a mi casillero, no te estoy preguntando, vamos! – dijo al ver que la castaña iba a contestarla, la tomo de la mano y salieron hacia los pasillos. Rachel de nuevo sentía esa sensación en su estomago. Llegaron frente al casillero de la rubia.

Listo! Aquí esta, supongo que puedes ponértela y ya ahí sacarte tu blusa o quieres ir al baño de nuevo? – pregunto la rubia extendiéndole la sudadera rosa.

Aquí! De por si ya nos perdimos una clase – dijo tomándola y poniéndosela. Le tomo tan solo unos minutos. Pasó su mano por su cabello y pudo notar un pedazito pegajoso. Trataba de quitárselo, pero no podía, ya que no veía claramente.

A ver déjame ayudarte – dijo la rubia acercándosele y poniendo sus dedos en el cabello de la castaña. Esta al sentir el aliento muy cerca de su frente, debió al tamaño de sus estaturas, volvió a sentir cositas en su estomago, pero ahora no solo era ahí, sino que su corazón empezó a latir un poco rápido. – Listo Rach! Ya estas guapa de nuevo, toda una diva – agrego separándose y sonriéndole. Sonrio y se ruborizo un poco, se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que un grito las distrajo.

QUINN FABRAY! – gritaron. Las dos chicas voltearon y era Rebeca. Segundos después sonó el timbre y los pasillos empezaron a llenarse de estudiantes – Te has perdido toda la clase! Te he estado llamando! – dijo acercándose y cruzándose de brazos.

Estaba ayudando a Rachel! Así que deja tu histeria! – dijo la rubia fastidiada. Rachel miro a Rebeca, la cual la miro feamente.

Eh bueno, yo me voy! Gracias Quinn, de verdad! – dijo sonriéndole.

No hay de que Rach y no se te ocurra irte a tu casa, te estaré vigilando! – dijo abrazándola. Esto extraño un poco a la castaña, pero se lo correspondió. Se separaron.

Hey, se te olvida algo no? Esa sudadera es de Quinn – dijo Rebeca groseramente. Rachel no sabia que decir, solo miraba a Quinn pidiendo ayuda.

Yo se la he prestado Rebeca – dijo – Ya ve Rach! Se te hará tarde para tu siguiente clase – agrego sonriéndole. Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y camino hasta su siguiente aula, pudo escuchar como las dos chicas empezaban a discutir. "_Vaya que es celosa y odiosa_" pensó Rachel.

Mientras caminaba recordaba lo que había pasado tan solo hace unos minutos, esa Quinn realmente le agradaba, era demasiado amable y tierna. Lo que aun no comprendida era esas sensaciones en su estomago al sentir la mano de la chica, así como esos latidos en su corazón cuando la sintió demasiado cerca de ella. Acaso le estaba empezando a gustar la rubia? No, eso era imposible! Apenas la había visto unos días, debía estar equivocada. Suspiro. Al hacerlo pudo inhalar el aroma de la rubia y claro, traía su sudadera, tomo una parte y la acerco a su nariz inhalando y de nuevo esas sensaciones en su estomago. No podía negarlo. La rubia le empezaba a gustar.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo! Espero poder actualizar minimo cada dos dias! Hare todo el esfuerzo :D No pense q fuera a tener reviews en tan solo un dia! De verdad muchisias gracias! Y una disculpa si se me llega a ir un "Lea" en lugar de "Rachel" o "Dianna" en lugar de "Quinn"!<p>

Me imagino que ahorita estan todas emocionadas por lo **HOT** q se veia Quinn! Y esa escena Faberry fue HERMOSA, GENIAL y lo que le sigue!

En fin, saludos y no olviden dejar reviews!


	3. I can't take my mind off you

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 3**: _I can't take my mind off you _

Bien Rachel! Nos gustaría que cantaras para nosotros, será todo un gusto volver a escucharte – dijo el profesor. Todo empezaron a silbar y animar a la chica para que pasara. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía si por el hecho de que llevaba un año sin cantar para sus amigos o porque cierta rubia estaba ahí. Se levanto y camino hacia el frente. Por suerte traía su guitarra, aquella que le había regalado Mónica, la cual le había enseñado como tocarla. – Oh Rachel! Veo que ya tocas la guitarra! Me sorprende! – agrego sacándola de sus pensamientos. Solo sonrío, pasó al frente, se sentó y empezó a tocar los primeros acordes.

_And so it is (Y asi es)_

_Just like you said it would be (Tal como dijiste que seria)_

_Life goes easy on me (La vida transcurre tranquila en mí)_

_Most of the time (La mayor parte del tiempo)_

Cerró los ojos, recordando las primeras clases de guitarra con Mónica…

**Flash Back**

No Mónica! No puedo! No se me da, aparte de que sirve que aprenda, si no tengo una y créeme no gastare, mi estancia aquí es cara y no quiero hacer gastar más a mis padres – decía entregándole la guitarra.

No, no, no Rachel! Vas a prender porque YO lo digo! Y tenerla es lo de menos, yo puedo prestártela, asi que ni trates de evitar estas clases, aparte soy la mejor maestra – sonrío levantando el cuello de su camisa. Rachel soltó una carcajada.

Y según yo soy la ególatra – dijo arqueando las cejas.

Sip, lo eres y yo un poquito menos Rach – dijo sentándose a su lado y rodeando su brazo, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña – Te quiero – agrego dándole un beso en la mejilla. Rachel se sonrojo y solo sonrío.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_And so it is (Y asi es)_

_The shorter story (La historia mas corta)_

_No love, no glory (Sin amor, sin gloria)_

_No hero in her sky (Sin heroe en su cielo)_

_I can't take my eyes off you (No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti)_

_ I can't take my eyes off you (No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti)_

Las lagrimas empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, sin poder evitarlo. Sentía la mirada de todos, pero nadie la interrumpía. Volvio a cerrarlos.

_And so it is (Y asi es)_

_Just like you said it should be (Tal como dijiste que debía ser)_

_We'll both forget the breeze (Ambos olvidamos la brisa)_

_Most of the time (La mayor parte del tiempo)_

_And so it is (Y asi es)_

_The colder water (El agua mas fria)_

_The blower's daughter (La hija del flautista)_

_The pupil in denial (El alumno rechazado)_

_I can't take my eyes off you (No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti)_

_I can't take my eyes off you (No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti)_

**Flash Back**

Ves Rach? Solo bastaron 2 meses para que aprendieras y créeme, tocas excelente – dijo Mónica sonriendo. – Listo llegamos! – agrego estacionando su auto fuera de su casa, se bajaron y entraron a su casa. Se dirigieron a su cuarto. – Cierra los ojos -.

Qué? Porque? – pregunto la castaña.

Es una orden estrellita! – dijo sonriéndole. Rachel al escucharla, se ruborizo, sonrío y cerro los ojos. La tomo de la mano, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entraron. – Tome asiento, aquí esta mi cama - Rachel la obedeció – Perfecto, ahora ábrelos.- Se sentó a su lado.

Al abrirlos, vio una guitarra negra, con una placa en forma estrella dorada en la parte de abajo y su nombre perfectamente grabado. La chica no supo cómo reaccionar.

No me dirás nada? – pregunto preocupada. – No-no te gusto? -. Rachel la abrazo fuertemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Me encanto! Esta hermosa! Muchísimas gracias! – dijo levantándose, tomo la guitarra y pudo notar que dentro de la estrella, debajo de su nombre, estaba grabado con letras pequeñas: "Nunca dejes de brillar" debajo había una pequeña M. – Eres tan linda! Me ha fascinado, encantado y pfff! – exclamo sonriéndole, mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla. Mónica se levanto.

No llores Rach, es lo que te mereces, eso y mucho mas, eres una persona increíble, talentosa y hermosa. Nunca dejes de brillar, pase lo que pase – Se acerco a ella lentamente – Mi estrellita – deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de la castaña.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Did I say that I loathe you? __(A caso dije que te detestaba?)_

_Did I say that I want to (A caso dije que queria)_

_Leave it all behind? (dejarlo todo atrás?)_

_I can't take my mind... __(No puedo quitarte de mi mente)_

_My mind...my mind... (Mi mente… Mi mente)_

Dejo de tocar la guitarra y apenas con un hilo de voz termino la canción.

_Until I find somebody new… __(Hasta que encuentra a alguien…)_

La rubia veía como Rachel tapaba sus ojos y lloraba desconsoladamente frente a todos, no supo como había llegado ahí, pero estaba parada frente a ella, le quito las manos del rostro delicadamente y sin más, la abrazo fuertemente. La castaña escondió su cara en el cuello de la chica y solo lloraba, sin importar que todo el club la viera.

Quieres ir a otro lugar? – le susurro la rubia al oído. Rachel solo asistió con la cabeza. Quinn hizo señas para que nadie se acercara y dando a entender que iba a otro lado. Las dos chicas salieron, la rubia pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la castaña y esta rodeando su cintura. Llegaron al baño, al ver que no había nadie, Quinn decidió cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Ya estas mejor? – pregunto la rubia. Rachel tomaba papel y se limpiaba la cara.

Si, gracias Quinn – contesto mirando al suelo. La rubia se acerco y levanto delicadamente su cara.

Olvida el pasado Rachel, estoy segura que esa persona no vale la pena – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ahora ya sabes porque he regresado… - dijo desviándole la mirada. Le era tan difícil, cada vez que la veía a los ojos, su corazón empezaba a latir a una velocidad impresionante.

Solo recuerda que vales mucho y que aunque a veces es difícil, tenemos que dejar ir a las personas que no nos eligieron. Solo nos hacemos daño – dijo tomando su mentón, haciendo que la mirara. Ahí estaba, parada frente a la castaña, había estado enamorada de ella por años, pero se había propuesto olvidarla, se le hizo fácil, no la vio un año entero. Pero ahora, tenerla ahí frente a ella, sentía como surgían una serie de latidos, una tras otro, cada vez que veía esos ojos y mas aun, verlos tan indefensos. Lo sabía, lo sintió desde el primer día que la vio, empezaba a surgir de nuevo, ese sentimiento empezaba a salir a flote, una vez mas…

QUINN! – un grito la saco de sus pensamientos, se dejaron de mirar y fue abrir la puerta. – Porque cerraste? – pregunto Rebeca aventando la puerta, detrás de ella venia Mercedes.

No empieces, te lo digo en serio Rebeca – contesto Quinn enojada. Rebeca miro furiosamente a la castaña, iba abrir la boca, pero la rubia la interrumpió - Vámonos, ellas tienen cosas que hablar – la tomo de la mano – Luego hablamos Rach – le sonrío y salió del baño, mientras escuchaba las quejas de su novia.

Dios! Esa chica es una pesada, hubieras visto la escena de celos que hizo en el salón! – exclamo Mercedes – Como te encuentras? Fue por Mónica cierto? – agrego abrazándola fuertemente.

Si, recordé tantas cosas, no puedo olvidarla… - dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, ya que las lagrimas empezaban a caer.

No llores Rachel, no merece la pena, es una tonta – decía mientras la abrazaba fuerte – Mejor dime que te traes con la rubia, que ahora si le doy la razón a esa loca celosa – agrego. La castaña se separo, seco sus lágrimas y empezó a reír.

No lo se, creo-creo que me gusta – dijo mirando al piso – Aparte de que es super linda conmigo – agrego. Realmente le habían hecho bien esas palabras de la rubia. Ya no le quedaba duda. Le gustaba Quinn Fabray. 

* * *

><p>Chicas! Espero les haya gustado este capitulo! Mañana no podre actualizar tengo examen el viernes y tengo que estudiar mucho! Pero el viernes seguro si tenemos capitulo!<p>

Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad me inspiran!

Pobre Rachel yo estoy igual que ella, es por eso que me he inspirado para escribir ese ff, es una forma de deshogarme, en fin, no los aburriré con mi vida sentimental totalmente patética.

Que tal el tweet de Lea ayer por la noche? Si Lea… sabemos que Dianna es tu "girl" y que se veía supeer "HOT"!

Bueno, bueno! No se olviden, dejen reviews! Es por una buena causa!

PD. A mi tampoco me agrada Rebeca :P

Se me olvidaba! La canción se llama The Blower's Daughter by Damien Rice!


	4. Alcohol

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 4:** _Alcohol_

Habían pasado semanas después de haber llorado frente a todo el Club Glee, nadie le había preguntado, entendían que era algo personal. Cada que podía hablaba con la rubia, en realidad era poco tiempo debido a los celos de Rebeca, pero cuando lo hacían, la hacía sentir realmente bien, se llevaban tan bien, parecía que llevaban años de amistad, Rachel se había animado a contarle sobre Mónica, la cual, como era de esperarse, lo tomo bastante bien aunque le sorprendió un poco ya que pensaba que era la chica mas heterosexual del mundo.

Por otra parte la rubia al escuchar lo, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño vacio pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de esperanza. ¿Por qué? No quería saberlo o más bien, no quería aceptarlo, sabía que tenía una oportunidad con la castaña pero claro, tenia novia, a la cual quería y con la que llevaba ya casi 7 meses. No movería nada, seguiría así y sabía que la mejor forma de esconder ese sentimiento, seria negándolo, así su mente no le jugaría chueco.

Vaya esa Rebeca si que te odia! – exclamo Kurt.

Ni me digas… Tiene días que no hablo con Quinn, parece chicle ahí pegado todo el día con ella! No se como la aguanta! – dijo cruzándose de brazos viendo a lo lejos a la pareja, tomadas de la mano.

Uyy! Aquí me huele a CELOS! – dijo divertido.

Yo? Quinn solo es mi amiga Kurt! No confundas las cosas – dijo mirándolo arqueando las cejas.

A mi no me engañas castaña! Acepta que te gusta la rubia, no tiene nada de malo, la chica es la mas hermosa del instituto, no veo porque tu no te fijarías en ella, porque sino sa… – dejo de hablar al ver como Rachel fruncía el ceño, quiso saber cual era al motivo, volteo y vio como la pareja empezaba besarse y como Rebeca tenia su mano en la cintura de la rubia y lentamente la bajaba.

Pff! Vamos afuera! Necesito aire! – exclamo dándose media vuelta, el chico la siguió. – Tiene que hacer eso frente a todos? – pregunto.

Tu solita acabas de confirmarme mis sospechas – dijo sonriendo. La chica lo miro enojada.

En serio soy demasiado obvia? Crees que ella lo sepa? – pregunto sentándose en el pasto. El chico la imito.

Puede que la demás gente no se de cuenta, pero recuerda mi vida que soy gay, asi que tengo una ventaja en eso – respondió. – Pero como te decía, la rubia tiene muchísimas chicas detrás de ella. De repente medio McKinley se volvió gay, parece que solo necesitaban un "empujonsito" – agrego.

Y como sabes eso? – pregunto mirándolo.

Es obvio diva, cuando empiezen las practicas de las Cheerios y se vista tal cual, solo mira como la observan, imagínate, guapísima, excelente cuerpo, linda y amable! De cierta forma es la chica ideal – dijo .

Estas seguro de tu sexualidad? - pregunto divertida la castaña imitando a su amigo. El chico le solto un golpe en el hombro – Auch! Solo escucha lo que dices! – agrego riendo.

Por supuesto que lo estoy! Simplemente se apreciar la belleza humana y esa es Quinn! – dijo sonriendo. La castaña sonrio.

Es que es perfecta… -susurro.

Pense que solo te gustaba, pero veo que no es asi… TE ENCANTA! – dijo el chico gritando la ultima frase.

Ku…

Quien o que te encanta Rach? – pregunto interrumpiéndola. La castaña al reconocer la voz, se levanto rápidamente, su amigo se quedo en la misma posición, mirando la escena divertido. La chica no sabia que responder, estaba nerviosa.

Nueva York! Lo amo, me encanta! – respondió sonriendo.

Eso no es nuevo – dijo riendo – En fin, a lo que venia es a decirles que Puck hara una fiesta en su casa esta noche, es para darte la bienvenida Rach, algo tarde, pero al final se hara! Es a las 8 en su casa! – agrego.

Que lindos! Y por supuesto, ahí los veré – exclamo sonriendo.

Exacto, cuenten con nosotros! – respondió. – Solo iremos los del club glee? – pregunto.

Bueno entonces nos vemos ahí! Me voy porque sino…

Te pegan, entendemos – dijo Kurt interrumpiéndola y sonriendo, la castaña igual sonrio. Quinn solo dio medio vuelta y se fue.

Se habrá molestado? – pregunto la castaña viendo como se perdia la figura de la rubia entre los demás estudiantes.

No creo, todo el mundo se lo ha dicho un par de veces, si antes lo era, ahora con tu presencia aun mas y creeme, con justa razón! – respondió.

Ya vas a empezar? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Simplemente te estoy diciendo la verdad o tendras el descaro de negármelo? – respondió.

Ok! Tienes razón! – exclamo cruzándose de brazos. El chico empezó a reir.

Supongo que es bueno para ti, fijarte en alguien mas – dijo seriamente.

No del todo, vengo de Nueva York porque me rompieron el corazón, llego y me gusta una chica que tiene novia, eso es bueno? – pregunto.

No lo veas asi, yo digo que no esta todo perdido con la rubia, uno nunca sabe – respondió sonriéndole y abrazandola – Vas a ver que todo esto pasara rápido, te lo prometo – le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Gracias – dijo la chica correspondiendo el abrazo fuertemente.

Interrumpo? – pregunto una voz masculina. Los dos miraron arriba. – Estas seduciendo a mi chico? – agrego sonriendo.

Si! Te lo quitare! – respondió la chica riendo al ver que era Blaine. El chico se había transferido a McKinley al inicio de curso, pero había pedido permiso y apenas regresaba de vacaciones. Kurt se levanto rápidamente y lo abrazo fuertemente. Rachel sonrio al ver la escena y se levanto. – Chicos, los dejo solos, no quiero hacer mal tercio – agrego.

No lo haces Rach! – respondió.

Nada, nada! Los veo en la noche – dijo sonriendo. Se despidieron y ella camino hacia las aulas, para su ultima clase.

Estaba preparándose para la fiesta, opto por ponerse unos jeans, una blusa blanca con un sueter gris delgado y sus converse negros. Se maquillo un poco y decidió recojerse su cabello. Tomo su celular y las llaves de su carro. Aviso a sus padres que llegaría un poco tarde. Hizo 20 minutos, escuchaba la música fuertemente, ya que no solo había ido el club glee, sino media escuela, muchos de ellos seguro se había anexado solos, ya que las fiestas en casa de Puck eran de las mejores. No le molestaba, seguro pasarían un buen rato. Entro a la casa.

AHÍ ESTA LA JUDIA MAAS SEXY! – grito Puck abrazandola fuertemente – Siento que haya venido mas gente, no pude evitar invitar a los demás, espero no te molesta – agrego pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Para nada Noah! Es tu casa y me agrada que haya mucha gente! – dijo sonriéndole. Caminaban hacia los chicos del club, ya que como era de costumbre, cada quien hacia su grupito. Ahí estaban todos, la única que faltaba era la rubia. Saludo a cada uno de beso y decidió sentarse entre Mercedes , Kurt y Blaine.

Voy por unas cervezas, tu quieres Rachel? – pregunto Blaine levantándose. La chica no era una persona que tomara, pero quería pasar un buen rato, asi que acepto. El chico se perdió entre la multitud.

Y don…

Seguro viene en camino, ya llegara diva! – dijo Mercedes interrumpiéndola y riendo, al igual que Kurt. La chica se ruborizo y cuando estaba decidida a contestar, su celular empezó a vibrar. Se quedo sorprendida al ver quien la estaba llamando. – Hey! No vas a contestar? – pregunto.

Es-es Monica – dijo impresionada.

Le contestaras? – pregunto Kurt. La chica asistió con la cabeza, se llevo el celular al oído y empezó a caminar a la parte trasera de la casa, donde el sonido cesaba un poco.

Monica? – pregunto extrañada.

Rachel! No sabes como extrañaba oir tu voz! – exclamo. No supo que contestar, realmente estaba sorprendida. – No me diras nada? Porque se escucha tanto ruido? – pregunto.

Estoy en una fiesta de bienvenida que me hicieron mis amigos – respondió.

Oh… Y como estas? Hace tiempo que no se de ti… Yo creo que necesitamos hablar, sobre lo que paso en mi…

Para Moni, creo que todo quedo muy claro y no tiene caso volver a recordar las cosas – dijo suspirando.

No sabes cuanto me arrepiento, ya no estoy con el… - dijo.

No se porque me dices todo esto – dijo molesta .

Lo deje por ti… Te amo estrellita – decía tristemente.

Ya no tiene caso Moni… Yo me tengo que ir, luego hablamos, ok? – dijo, mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla. Lo poco que había logrado, se derrumbaba en ese momento, esa tristeza volvia a envolverla.

Ok… Cuidate - dijo la chica – Te quiero – susurro. Rachel no dijo nada, solo colgó. Se sentía tan mal de nuevo, el escuchar su voz, había derrumbado todo por completo. Limpio las lagrimas, no podía estar asi en su fiesta de bienvenida. Entro a la casa y paso por donde estaban las bebidas, sin pensarlo tomo la botella de vodka, sirvió mas de la mitad del vaso y lo que quedaba de jugo. Queria olvidar y divertirse.

Pasaron 2 horas, la fiesta estaba en su máximo, se empezaba a notar como la gente empezaba a ponerse mas alegre de lo normal, debido al alcohol.

La rubia apenas había llegado, no se sentía bien ya que había tenido una discusión con su novia, asi que había ido sola, buscaba a sus amigos con la mirada, pero no veía a ninguno. A lo lejos pudo ver que la mayoría de la gente formaban un grupito, se escuchaban gritos, asi que decidido acercarse.

FONDO FONDO! - gritaban todos. Rachel tomaba un tequila junto con limón y sal, a su lado se encontraba Santana haciendo lo mismo. Iba acercándose mas, cuando derrepente vio como las chicas empezaban a besarse apasionadamente. La castaña tomaba las mejillas de la morena, mientras esta empezaba a meter sus manos debajo de la blusa. Los chicos al ver la escena gritaban aun mas y aplaudían. Kurt veía la escena atonito, asi como todos los del club glee. La rubia cerro los puños, empezaba a sentir demasiado enojo.

YAAAY! Ahora vaas tu! – grito Rachel señalando una chica que vestia una blusa de tirantes y un short corto. Se repitió la escena, primero tomo tequila y despues seguía el beso. La rubia quito los ojos de la escena y se acerco a Kurt.

Se puede saber que esta haciendo Rachel? – pregunto histéricamente.

Yo-yo-no se! Creo que esta demasiado tomada! He querido sacarla de ahí, pero no me deja! – decía.

Kurt! No hay necesidad de preguntarle! Ve todo lo que esta haciendo! – exclamaba demasiado molesta. Dicho esto aparto a la gente que rodeaba a la castaña.

OTRA? – gritaba Rachel preguntadole a la multitud.

NADA DE OTRA RACHEL! TU VIENES CONMIGO! – grito la rubia, tomandola de la mano y jalándola. Dicho esto empezaron a buchear, mientras se deshacía aquel grupo.

Que te pasa Fabray? La estoy pasando reaalmente bien! – exclamaba queriendo soltar la mano de la rubia.

Estas demasiado ebria Rachel y estas haciendo tonterías – respondió. Caminaban empujando a la gente mientras llegaban afuera de la casa. – Te llevare a tu casa, ve como estas – agrego soltándola.

Estas loca? Yo de aquí no me voy! – exclamo

No te estoy preguntando Rachel! Donde esta tu auto? Tus llaves? – pregunto la rubia.

No se! Yo me voy! – exclamo dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la casa. Quinn fue detrás de ella. Entraron de nuevo. – YAAY! ESA CANCION ME ENCANTA! – gritaba, mientras empezaba a bailar. Kurt y Mercedes se acercaron. A lo lejos se escuchaba "Don't you want me "

Tenemos que hacer algo! Ve todo lo que esta haciendo! – exclamaba enojada.

Tranquila rubi! No podemos llevarla asi a su casa, tiene que estar menos tomada – dijo Mercedes, no pudo evitar reir, al ver como Rachel subia a la mesa y bailaba.

PARA MI JUDIA FAVORITA! LA MAS SEXY! – gritaba Puck entregándole un micrófono. La chica sin duda alguna lo tomo y empezó a bailar con Puck, mientras Santana subia con los dos y empezaban a bailar pegaditos, dejando en medio a la castaña. Quinn estaba que moria de los celos, por mas que quería evitar sentirlos no podía, ahí estaba su castaña besándose y bailando con Santana!

No se SUPONE que Santana esta con Brittany? Pregunto Quinn a Kurt.

Hoy pelearon muy feo y terminaron. Creeme rubi, Santana tampoco es consciente de lo que hace, asi que no te enojes con ella – respondió. El chico se había dado cuenta de los celos que tenia la chica. – No puedo creerlo! – gritaba Kurt al ver como Rachel se quitaba el sueter. Todos gritaban emocionados y pedían que se sacara mas ropa. Santana le levantaba la blusa, hasta que la castaña decidió sacársela, quedándose solo con brasier, derrepente de la nada un chico subió quedando detrás de la castaña, le acariciaba la cintura y subia poco a poco las manos. La rubia sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo, subió.

NI TE ATREVAS! – grito empujándolo.

QUE TE PASA? – grito el chico enojado

QUE TE PASA A TI ESTUPIDO! NO ABUSES! – grito dándole la espalda, quitándose su sueter y poniéndoselo a la castaña, la cual ponía resistencia – YA RACHEL! FUE SUFICIENTE, TE BAJAS CONMIGO! – agrego tomandola fuertemente y bajándola. De nuevo empezaron a buchear, pero eso no le importo, camino hasta los cuartos, entro en la primera puerta, seguida por Kurt y Mercedes, los cuales traian su ropa. Cerraron la puerta con seguro.

Pueden dejarme salir? – pregunto arqueando las cejas.

Vistete! – exclamo la rubia ignorando su pregunta y dándole su ropa. La castaña la tomo de mala gana y trataba de ponérsela, pero solo logro meter su cabeza donde iban los brazos. Empezo a reírse fuertemente. Derrepente sintió como su celular empezaba a vibrar, con trabajo lo saco y contesto.

HOLA MONI! – grito sonriendo – NOO, NO HE TOMADO NADA, NADA! – agrego. Mercedes le arrebato el teléfono.

Hola, soy amiga de Rachel, creo que tendras que hablarle otro dia, como te abras dado cuenta no se encuentra muy bien, esta muy tomada – decía Mercedes evitando las manos de la castaña, ya que quería quitarle el celular – No, no te preocupes, esta bien, no esta sola, cuando este bien le dire que te llame, ok, bye – guardo el celular – Tendremos que ayudarla – dicho esto los tres la ayudaron a ponerse su blusa, despues de unos cuantos golpes, lograron su objetivo.

Rachel, se puede saber porque has tomado tanto? – pregunto Kurt.

Ella tiene la culpa… Me habla diciéndome que lo dejo POOR MI, QUE ME EXTRAÑA, QUE ME AMA Y QUE QUIERE HABLAR CONMIGO! – gritaba llorando y dejándose caer. Ninguno dijo nada. Mercedes y Kurt se acercaron a la chica y la abrazaron. La rubia solo miraba la escena. Sentia celos, celos de Monica. La castaña de verdad la quería y eso de cierta forma le dolia. Se acerco.

Todo estará bien diva, ahora tienes que dormir si? Eso hara que te sientas mejor – dijo sonriéndole. La castaña la miro a lo ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Los tres ayudaran a recostarla. – Te quedas conmigo? – pregunto sonriéndole.

Eh-yo-yo-me…

Si Quinn, no podemos dejarla sola, yo me tengo que ir ya y Kurt tiene que ir con Blaine, asi que eres la indicada y confiamos en ti – respondió Mercedes sonriendo. Dicho esto salieron rápidamente sin dejar que la chica respondiera. La rubia suspiro y se sento en un pequeño sillón que había frente a la cama.

No muerdo Quinn – dijo. La chica le sonrio, se acerco a la cama y se sento a lado. – Mucho mejor – agrego. La castaña puso su cabeza en las piernas de la chica. – Puedes llamar a mis padres y decirles que me quedare en tu casa? – pregunto.

Claro, pero dime el numero – respondió nerviosa. Saco su celular y marco el numero que la chica le había dicho, despues de unos minutos colgó. Rachel no estaba muy consciente, ya que poco a poco se quedaba dormida. – Tu padre se escuchaba furioso – dijo.

Seguro estare castigada por años – susurro.

Ya duerme Rach, te hara bien – dijo mirándola y sonriendo.

Ajam, pero me haces piojito? – pregunto la chica cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. La rubia sonrio y empezó hacerlo, poco a poco la castaña se quedo dormida.

Eres tan hermosa… - susurro Quinn mientras miraba fijamente cada detalle de su rostro, tenia tantas ganas de besar esos labios que por años había deseado, pero sabia que no podía, asi que se rescosto y poco a poco cerro sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Ok! Sorry por tardarme, pero hoy sali y me la pase viendo futbol! Iba hacerlo mas largo pero son la 1:33 am en el D.F y me estoy quedando dormida! Pero les prometo que en la tarde-noche subiré otro capitulo! Espero les guste (: y gracias por todos los reviews!<p>

PD. No me golpeen por lo de Santana!


	5. Aceptandolo

**Ninguno de los personajes me corresponden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 5:** _Aceptándolo._

DORMILONAS! DESPIERTEN! – gritaba Kurt mientras tocaba la puerta fuertemente. La primera en despertar fue Quinn, abrió los ojos y vio que tenia abrazada a la castaña. Sonrió y sintió un cosquillo en el estomago.

Rach, heey! – exclamaba moviendo ligeramente a la morena.

No papa, hoy no hay clases, quiero dormir – dijo la castaña, tapándose la cara con sus manos. La rubia empezó a reír.

Soy Quinn, así que despierta anda, tenemos que irnos! – dijo moviéndola de nuevo. La castaña al escuchar eso, abrió los ojos y vio que realmente estaba con la rubia. Se levanto rápidamente. Se dio cuenta que aun traía la ropa del día anterior.

Auch, auch, acuch! – exclamo mientras tomaba con dos manos su cabeza. – Que fue lo que paso? Donde estamos? – pregunto.

Fiesta y alcohol – respondió caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola. – Te veo afuera – agrego saliendo. La rubia estaba un poco molesta, pero trataba de esconderlo, ya que no era normal que estuviera así. Salió y vio a todos los del Club Glee, se notaba que todos apenas estaban despertando.

No se supone que tu ya te ibas cuando me dejaron con Rachel? – pregunto a Mercedes.

Decidí quedarme otro rato, aparte no estaba en mis 5 sentidos, sorry rubi! Como esta? – pregunto sonriendo. La chica la miro extrañada.

Pues no recuerda nada o se está haciendo tonta, sabe que hizo muy mal, pero en fin en su problema, seguro ahí viene – dijo arqueando las cejas. Esta actitud le era demasiado rara para Mercedes – Y Santana? – pregunto.

Creo que sigue dormida – contesto. La rubia camino hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Puck, Finn y Artie levantando los vasos y envases de cerveza vacios.

Hola – saludo la rubia, tomando un vaso y sirviéndose agua.

Hola, Como esta Rachel? – pregunto Finn.

Con color de cabeza y no recuerda nada – respondió bebiendo.

Me imagino, pobre Rach! – exclamo. En eso llego la castaña, mirando hacia el piso, evitando que la luz le diera en los ojos.

Pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí! Nada más y nada menos que alma de la fiesta! – dijo Puck sonriendo y aplaudiendo. Los chicos lo imitaron.

No exageres Noah! Solo fueron unas cuantas copas – dijo – Alguien puede decirme como se alivia esto? Necesito algo! – exclamo tomándose la cabeza.

Unas cuantas copas? En serio? – pregunto Artie riendo, mientras Finn le daba una cerveza.

Eso te ayudara – dijo dándole una cerveza, la chica la tomo y empezó a beber.

No creo que sea buena idea que tomes de nuevo – dijo la rubia seria. A continuación los demás chicos se reunieron en la cocina.

WOAAH! Aquí tenemos a la otra chica! – grito Artie, voltearon y vieron que era Santana en la misma situación que la castaña.

Aay no, no, no! Ahora que hice? – pregunto asustada.

En serio QUIEREN saber? – pregunto Puck dirigiéndose a la castaña, la cual lo miro extrañado. La morena asistió con la cabeza. – Bien, empezaron a tomar tequilas y por cada uno, se besaron apasionadamente y tu empezaste a desnudarte – dijo el chico riendo al igual que todos. Rachel escupió el la cerveza.

QUE? – grito.

Asi como lo escuchas Rach y en tu caso, no solo fue con Santy sino con otras 3 chicas – respondió Artie.

Si, regresaste muy "open mind" de NY – dijo Finn, al escuchar eso todos rieron. Santana no decía nada, estaba demasiado sorprendida y solo miraba a la rubia.

O sea que fueron mas… – susurro la chica cerrando el puño y riendo irónicamente. Moría de celos.

En serio hice todo eso? No me están engañando verdad? – pregunto la castaña mirando a todos, los cuales se divertían por sus expresiones – No da risa! – exclamo.

Todo es verdad Rach, trate de que pararas, pero era imposible controlarte – dijo Kurt. – En fin! Chicos yo me voy, necesito dormir! Así que nos vemos el lunes en el instituto – agrego. Los chicos empezaron a despedirse.

Pues yo también me voy, nos vemos el lunes – dijo la rubia despidiéndose con la mano y dando media vuelta. Rachel la imito al igual que la morena.

Quinn! Hum, puedes contarme que mas hice anoche? – pregunto la castaña. Queria estar segura de no haber hecho ninguna tontería mas.

Ya te lo han dicho todo, me voy, bye – dijo secamente y saliendo. La castaña se quedo extrañada, debido al trato de la rubia, salió detrás de ella, pero caminando al lado opuesto, donde se encontraba su auto.

Quinn! Espera! – gritaba Santana.

Que quieres? – pregunto la rubia abriendo su auto.

Que te pasa? Porque estas así conmigo? Sabes que no lo hice apropósito, ni me gusta! No estaba consciente de ello! Te lo juro! – dijo

Tenia que ser con ella Santana? Exactamente con Rachel? – pregunto la rubia enojada.

Pero si estaba borracha! Yo se sobre tus sentimientos por ella, obvio no iba a jugarte chueco, te juro que no recuerdo nada! Perdóname! – exclamaba la morena preocupada. La rubia suspiro.

Ni se porque te digo todo esto, se supone que Rachel ya no me gusta… - dijo pasando su mano por su cabello, haciendo que este se desordenara mas.

A mi no me engañas rubia, tu sigues sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ella, deberías aceptarlo e intentar algo con ella – dijo la morena.

Ella esta enamorada Sant, por eso se embriago y regreso de NY – dijo triste – Imaginate… Abandono su sueño, debe amarla mucho como para hacerlo… - susurro.

Espera, espera, dijiste "amarla"? – pregunto Santana sorprendida.

Si, es una mujer, la cambio por un chico, le rompió el corazón y por eso decidió regresar a Ohio – respondió. Santana aun no podía creer que la castaña, hubiera estado con una chica.

En mi opinión no deberías estar asi, todo lo contrario, eso quiere decir que tienes una oportunidad con ella, que puedes conquistarla, no creo que sea tan difícil rubi, eres hermosa y lo sabes! – dijo la morena.

Eso es lo de menos Sant, yo tengo novia y ella esta enamorada, no tiene ojos para nadie mas en este momento, asi que dejaremos que todo siga igual, asi estoy bien, no quiero sufrir de nuevo – dijo mirando al piso.

Una novia que no soportas, en serio no se como puedes estar con alguien asi – dijo.

Dentro de todo Rebeca es buena persona, me quiere y yo también, no veo porque cambiar las cosas – dijo mirándola.

Si la quieres… solo eso, yo digo que deberías de arriesgarte un poquito e intentarlo con ella – dijo sonriendo. – No te des por vencida tan rápido Quinn, luego te arrepentirás – agrego.

Es difícil, me da miedo, aparte no puedo hacerle eso a Rebeca – dijo.

Ella sabia a lo que se metía, tu le explicaste que estabas enamorada de Rachel y que no la olvidarías tan fácilmente, sabia que había un riesgo – dijo la morena.

Si, pero pensó, bueno pensamos que ya no regresaría… - dijo.

Eres terca mujer! Pero solo recuerda que primero esta tu felicidad y ambas sabemos que no esta a lado de Rebeca y por el bien tuyo y el de ella, esa relación debería de terminar – dijo abrazándola – Piénsalo rubi! Ahora me voy! Tengo que hablar con Bri antes de que todos los rumores lleguen a ella y no tenga oportunidad de reconciliarme y regresar con ella – agrego.

Otro berrinche de la rubia? Por eso terminaste con ella? – pregunto.

Si, ya la conoces, pero no puedo vivir sin ella, así la amo – exclamo alejándose y caminando hacia su auto.

Camino a su casa la rubia iba pensando todo lo que había hablado con la morena y tenía razón, tenia que buscar su felicidad y por mas que no quería hacerle daño a Rebeca, era lo mejor, tenía que ser sincera, no era feliz a su lado y por mas que se había esforzado por sentir algo mas, no podía. Y así fue, hablo con ella, le explico las cosas de la mejor forma que pudo, pero como era de esperarse Rebeca no reacciono bien, le hizo un drama.

Escucha Quinn Fabray! No le dejare el camino fácil a esa tipa! Escuchaste? – decía la chica elevando el tono de voz.

Puedes bajar la voz Rebeca y cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no es por Rachel! Entiende por favor! – exclamo la rubia perdiendo la paciencia.

A mi no me haces tonta! Solo estas buscando el momento para estar con ella! Pero te lo repito! NO LE SERA FACIL! – grito. Dicho esto la chica se metió a su casa dejando a la rubia afuera. No podía evitar sentirse algo triste, pero por otro lado se sentía liberada.

Llego el día de ir al colegio de nuevo, no sabía cómo seria el comportamiento de Rebeca y le preocupaba un poco debido a la facilidad con que hacia escenitas. Bajo de su auto y caminaba hacia la entrada, se detuvo ya que alguien la llamo.

Quinn! Hola! – exclamo Rachel, la cual traia un pans rojo, sudadera gris, lentes oscuros y una gorra negra. Al verla asi se extraño.

Hola Rach! Porque vienes asi vestida? – pregunto sonriendo. "_Se ve extrañamente hermosa_" pensó la rubia.

Ese estúpido de Jacob subió fotos y videos a su blog! Dios! En mi vida vuelvo a tomar! – exclamo caminando a su lado.

En serio? – pregunto sorprendida. Esa idea de que todo el colegio supiera no le agradaba, ya que no iban a faltar las zorras que fueran detrás de la castaña – Deberías reclamarle – agrego.

Para qué? Ya todo el mundo vio – dijo – Por cierto, espero que no tengas problemas con Rebeca, pero el idiota también menciona que… bueno que entraste conmigo a la recamara de Puck y ya no salimos – agrego nerviosa. La rubia abrió los ojos y la miro.

Que? Lo mato! Seguro ya hay miles de rumores! Fuck! – exclamo. Sabía perfectamente cual sería la reacción de su ex, seguro pensaría que la había engañado y le armaría una escenita cuando menos se lo esperara.

Lo siento Quinn! No quería que tuvieras problemas por mi culpa – dijo preocupada.

No te preocupes Rach de hecho…

Aquí estas y mira nada mas con quien, tu si no pierdes el tiempo! Nunca me imagine algo así de tu parte! Todavía vienes al otro día, me terminas y encima me dices que no por esta estúpida! – dijo Rebeca alzando la voz y señalando a la castaña, la cual no entendía nada.

Cálmate Rebeca! Nada de lo que dice ese blog es verdad, no te engañe ok? Simplemente ayude a Rachel! Te hable con la verdad el sábado y deja de hacerme escenas de celos, recuerda que ya no tengo nada contigo y es tu problema si me crees o no! – dijo rubia enojada. La chica solo las miro, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela. – Es una loca y celosa! Perdón Rach! – agrego mirándola.

Porque dice que la dejaste por mi? – pregunto. Por dentro sentía como su corazón le latía rápidamente. _"Le gustare a la rubia?"_ pensó Rachel y al hacerlo, no puedo evitar sentir cosas en su estomago.

Ella piensa que con la primera tipa que me habla tengo algo – mintió nerviosa.

Oh… Ya veo – susurro triste. _"Eres una tonta al pensar eso Rachel, no entiendes!"_ pensó. Lo que resto del camino hacia la entrada, fue incomoda, ya que ninguna decía nada. Al entrar pudieron notar las miradas y los murmullos.

Creo que tu plan no resulto Rach – dijo la rubia riendo.

Ni me digas… - susurro la chica.

Chicas! Como están? Como va la resaca diva? – pregunto Kurt, quien venia tomado de la mano de Blaine.

Bien! – respondió la rubia sonriendo.

Horrible! Aun sigo con la resaca y a eso súmale los gritos de mis padres recordándome que estaré castigada un mes! –exclamo quitándose los ojos y la gorra

Un mes? Pobre de ti! – dijo Blaine.

No, no, no! Esta bien y es poco tiempo, créeme, mínimo eran 2 meses – dijo la rubia.

Lo dices en serio Quinn? – pregunto Rachel. La chica asistió con la cabeza, la castaña le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro – Lo bueno es que eres mi amiga! – agrego.

Quien dijo que eres mi amiga? – pregunto mirándola, la castaña la miro abriendo los ojos sorprendida - Es broma diva! – exclamo pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Kurt al verlas así, le dirigió una cara cómplice a la castaña, la cual se puso roja.

Se ven muy lindas juntas – dijo Blaine sonriendo. Kurt al escucharlo empezó a reír. Las chicas se sonrojaron y se separaron.

Creo- creo que tenemos clase, vamos es tarde – dijo la rubia nerviosa, esta y Blaine se fueron juntos, ya que les tocaba la misma clase, mientras Kurt y Rachel, caminaban hacia el lado contrario a su clase de español.

No hay duda alguna, le gustas a la rubia – dijo sonriendo.

Que? Estás loco! Es imposible… - dijo un poco triste.

El día de la fiesta, cuando llego y vio que te estaba besando con Santana, se puso como loca, se enojo y trataba de bajarte! Al día siguiente estaba muy seria y uuff, cuando los chicos te recordaron lo que había pasado con Santana y la demás chicas, moría de celos, bastaba con mirarla, hasta un ciego se hubiera dado cuenta! – dijo sonriendo.

Hablas en serio? – pregunto sonriendo y mirándolo.

Si diva! Porque iba a mentirte? – pregunto.

Ahora que lo dices… Al otro día se comporto muy fría y seria conmigo. Aparte de que hoy Rebeca le hizo una escena de celos, por el blog de Jacob…

La chica empezó a contarle lo que había sucedido hace tan solo unos momentos, cuando Mercedes llego y empezaron a hablar sobre el tema.

Pff esa chica es estresante, que bueno que la rubia se libro de ella! Pero ves Rach? Estoy seguro que le gustas, aprovecha, está soltera! – dijo Kurt.

No lo se… Me da miedo… Y aparte Mónica…

Mónica, ya olvídala! Esta lejos! Olvida esa llamada Rachel, ella solo te hace daño, aquí tienes a la rubia que puede hacerte feliz, inténtalo! – exclamo Mercedes interrumpiéndola.

Es difícil… Aun no sabemos si ella siente algo por mi… - susurro – Pero esta bien, lo intentare… - agrego sonriendo. Sus amigos tenían razón, Mónica solo le había hecho daño, había decido no hablarle, sabía que era lo mejor, ahora ella estaba tratando de rehacer su vida, de ser feliz de nuevo.

Por otro lado la rubia estaba en clase junto a Santana, ya que tenían trabajo en parejas.

Que paso con Brittany? – pregunto.

Todo bien, había terminado de leer el blog cuando llegue, me armo un drama inmenso, aprovecho que sus padres no estaban, si la hubieras visto… Estoy segura que se hubiera ganado un oscar, pero al final entendió todo, me creyó y volvimos – dijo sonriendo.

Me alegro! Hacen una pareja muy linda – dijo.

Y a ti? – pregunto la chica. La rubia le conto lo que había sucedido. – Ha sido lo mejor rubi, ahora ve directo por Rachel! – exclamo sonriendo.

No quiero ir rápido, quiero ser su amiga… Ella tiene que olvidar a la otra chica – dijo.

Olvida a la otra chica, esta a miles de kilómetros, la decepciono! Tu estas aquí, hermosa y dispuesta hacerla la chica mas feliz del mundo! – exclamo – Inténtalo rubi! El que no arriesga no gana – agrego tomándole la mano.

Puede que tengas razón… Lo hare – dijo sonriendo.

Yay! Así se habla! – Exclamo – Por cierto, he de decirte que la castaña besa realmente bien – agrego bajando la voz. Ya que Brittany no se encontraba muy lejos de ellas. La rubia le soltó un golpe – Auch! Solo bromeaba, ni recuerdo nada – agrego riendo.

Mas te vale – advirtió Quinn – La castaña es mía! – exclamo sonriendo. Estaba segura, aun seguía sintiendo cosas por la chica, le gustaba, le encantaba y ahora más que nada, estaba dispuesta a luchar por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! Creo que es el capitulo mas largo, a mi en lo personal me ha encantado :D<strong>

**No se olviden de dejar mas reviews! Y muchísimas gracias a todas :D**

**Espero actualizar mañana!**


	6. Celos

**Ningun personaje me pertenece **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Pretending**

**Capitulo 6:** _Celos_

Había pasado tan solo una semana, todo iba perfecto, todo el tiempo se la pasaba a lado de la rubia, se escuchaba tonto, pero el tiempo donde pasaban menos tiempo juntas era en el Club Glee, ya que la rubia no quería escenas de celos frente a todo el grupo. Su relación era solo de amigas, ninguna hacía mención del gusto que se tenían una por la otra. Las 3 cheerios se encontraban en los vestidores, esperando a que la rubia se cambiara.

Insisto, sería mejor que vinieras con el uniforme desde tu casa, como antes – dijo Santana la cual tenia de la mano a su novia.

No me gusta, no es muy agradable que todo el mundo se te quede viendo y casi te viole con la mirada – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Deberías sentirte a halagada rubi! - exclamo Brittany riendo.

Déjala amor, Quinn solo nos presume que trae medio McKinley, incluyendo a la pequeña y urgida comunidad gay, tras ella – dijo pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Claro Sant, me encantan! Desde que saben que estoy soltera, no paran de dejarme cartas fuera de mi carro, es fastidioso – dijo con ironía tan solo la idea de recordarlo le producía escalofríos.

Debería gustarte no sabes los celos que eso provocan a Rachel, es divertido – dijo Santana riendo

Y será aun más cuando salgas y recorras los pasillos con esa vestimenta – dijo Brittany divertida.

Ustedes dos ven cosas donde no las hay – dijo la rubia – Y en eso me refiero a Rachel, lo demás se que es verdad, soy una rompecorazones – agrego sonriendo orgullosa.

Que modesta rubi! – exclamo Santana. Las tres chicas rieron y caminaron hacia la salida.

Por otra parte, se encontraba frente a su casillero la castaña con Mercedes.

Tranquila Rachel! – decía tratando de calmarla.

Hoy empiezan los entrenamientos, lo que quiere decir que traerá su uniforme y todo mundo la mirara! Y de esas chicas que lo hacen sabes que muchísimas son hermosas! – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Rachel, cuando aceptaras que tú también eres hermosa – dijo Mercedes volteando los ojos.

Lo dices porque me quieres y eres mi amiga! – exclamo – Aparte no faltan las…

No pudo continuar ya que silbidos y gritos la interrumpieron. Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, sabía perfectamente el porqué de ese ruido, cuando los abrió, vio a la rubia con sus dos amigas, venían en dirección hacia ella. "_Como no mirarla?"_ pensaba. La rubia era hermosa y tenía un cuerpo espectacular y ese uniforme solo hacia resaltarlo aun mas. Empezó a mirar a la gente que estaba en el pasillo y vio miles de miradas recorriendo a la chica.

Es un asco, la miran tan pervertidamente – exclamo la castaña fastidiada dando un portazo a su locker. Mercedes solo reía – No es gracioso, yo me voy de aquí – agrego dándole la espalda a las cheerios y caminando hacia su próxima clase.

Porque se fue? – pregunto la rubia a Mercedes, la cual encogió los hombros. La chica corrió detrás de ella.

Hey! A dónde vas? – pregunto la rubia poniéndose frente a la morena. La cual no pudo evitar soltar un brinco. – Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte – agrego sonriéndole.

Yo-yo- voy a mi clase, porque? – pregunto la chica nerviosa.

Pensé que me esperarías, a caso no quieres que vayamos juntas? – pregunto mordiendo su labio. Rachel no pudo evitar mirar ese gesto y sentir un pequeño escalofrio. Le encantaban esos labios y moría por besarlos, – Rach? – pregunto la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos.

No, no, no, claro que quiero, pero no vi que venias – dijo sonriéndole.

Pensé que había sido obvio por todo ese alboroto, ya sabes…

Si, si, pero pensé que serian solo Santana y Brittany! – exclamo.

Es obvio que no, ese alboroto solo lo ocasiona la rubia – dijo Brittany mientras entrelazaba sus mano con la de Santana, detrás de ellas venia Mercedes – A caso no ves lo guapa y sexy que es? – pregunto divertida. La castaña no supo que decir, le había tomando por sorpresa, las miraba nerviosamente.

Yo-yo-

Tu? – pregunto Santana interrumpiéndola.

Basta chicas, simplemente Rach no me vio – dijo la rubia guiñándole el ojo y sonriéndole – Ahora vamos a clase – agrego adelantándose con sus amigas, mientras Rachel caminaba detrás de ellas con Mercedes.

Fuiste tan obvia… - susurro su amiga riendo.

Si? Dios! Voy a matar a esa parejita – susurro molesta y señalándolas. La había dejando tan vulnerable frente a la rubia y no había reaccionado y lo peor, la rubia se había dado cuenta.

Ves rubi? Así o más obvio? – pregunto Santana en voz baja.

Lo se – susurro sonriendo, era una pequeña señal, lo sabía, no quería ilusionarse, pero no podía evitarlo y de cierta forma le emocionaba – Pero déjenla, no hagan ese tipo de preguntas o comentarios chicas – agrego mirándolas seriamente. Estaban a mitad del día escolar, tendría 2 pequeños entrenamientos, por eso había decidido cambiarse antes, para que no le ganara el tiempo, después tendrían el Club Glee, donde vería a su ex, debes en cuando se saludaban, pero lo que le era mas extraño es que no le había armado ningún escena de celos por verla todo el tiempo con la castaña y eso de cierta forma le preocupaba, ya que podría estar planeando algo peor.

Chicos, mañana tendremos que presentar un pequeño número frente a la escuela ya saben por el inicio de curso, así que propongan canciones – dijo Mrs Schue. Después de una serie de votaciones, la canción de Rebeca fue elegida. – Bien, cantaran "My life would suck without you" – agrego sonriendo. Después de ciertos minutos se pusieron de acuerdo y las voces principales serian Rachel y Rebeca. Pasaron el resto de la clase ensayando, todos decidieron tomar horas extras, para que todo quedara perfecto. Ya era noche cuando salieron. Caminaban juntos hacia el estacionamiento, Quinn y Rachel venían detrás de todos.

Te irás directo a tu casa? – pregunto Rachel rompiendo el silencio incomodo que inundaba el ambiente, no sabía cómo reaccionar después de lo sucedido en los casilleros.

Si, bueno primero pasare a dejar a Santana, porque hoy pase por ella temprano, su carro estaba en el taller – respondió mirándola y sonriendo. – Que hacen todos alrededor de mi carro? – pregunto al escuchar todo un alboroto, las dos corrieron hasta el lugar.

Que pasa? – pregunto Rachel mientras intentaba llegar hasta el frente junto con la rubia.

Ay, no, no, no! – grito la rubia mirando su carro, mientras todos reían por la reacción.

Quinn podrías decirme que haces para que te dejen esos recaditos? – pregunto Puck riendo. La castaña moría de celos, en la parte delantera del carro habían escrito "SEXY LLAMAME" y debajo de este venia un papel con un numero, así como una bolsita de regalo. – Ábrelo rubi! Queremos saber que trae! – agrego. Brittany al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba, tomo la bolsita y miro dentro.

OH NO!WOW! – grito soltando la bolsita y tapándose la boca con las dos manos.

Que pasa? Que trae? – pregunto Santana. Quinn reacciono y se acerco lentamente, tomo la bolsa.

QUE ASCO! – grito sacando lo que traía el contenido – ES UNA TANGA! – grito soltando una carcajada al igual que sus amigos. – Te la regalo Kurt! – exclamo aventándosela, el chico se hizo a un lado y cayo al suelo.

Llamaras a sexy? – pregunto Puck moviendo las cejas. La chica soltó una carcajada.

Hum… Déjame ver eso de nuevo, quizá y si… - dijo la chica sonriendo. Todos empezaron a reír a excepción de la castaña. No podía con los celos, no podía esconderlos así que camino a su auto sigilosamente, se metió en el y arranco. Finn tomo la prenda y empezó aventársela a quien se le pusiera enfrente. La rubia buscaba a la chica.

Se fue, no podía con los celos, ya la tienes rubi! – exclamo Brittany. Quinn sonrió, era obvio, le gustaba a la castaña, era su oportunidad y no la dejaría pasar.

Al día siguiente la castaña despertó y al instante recordó lo que había pasado, no pudo evitar sentir celos, así que su humor cambio radicalmente. Estaba enojada, con ella y con la rubia. Fue tan obvia ante la pregunta de Santana, había evitado a la rubia todo el día y para terminar con broche de oro, se había puesto celosa marchándose sin ninguna explicación. Si, estaba enojada con la rubia por como había sido su reacción y había pensando en llamar a la chica. Claro, seguro era una chica hermosa y sexy al igual que ella. _"Yo de sexy no tengo nada…"_ pensó volteándose y tapándose por completo con las cobijas.

Escuchaba un zumbido y la canción "Don't rain on my parade" a lo lejos. Fue abriendo los ojos y conforme lo hacía, esos ruidos eran cada vez más fuerte. Al despertar por completo, se dio cuenta que era su celular, se quito las cobijas, lo miro y contesto.

Kurt? – pregunto bostezando.

Oh Dios! Estas viva! Te he estado llamando minimo 20 veces, sin mencionar las veces que lo hizo Quinn – dijo gritando. _"Genial tenía que mencionarla…"_ pensó. Su mal humor regreso – Rachel? Estas ahí? – pregunto.

Eh? Ah si! Que paso? – pregunto.

En serio preguntas que paso? – pregunto sorprendido – En 30 minutos empieza la presentación, apúrate aunque no creo que llegues! – agrego.

¿QUE? – grito la chica, vio su reloj – Nos vemos ahí, bye! – colgó y corrió al baño. Tardo solamente 10 minutos en bañarse, se vistió y salió directamente hacia el colegio. Iba corriendo por los pasillos para llegar al auditorio. Pudo escuchar la música.

"CARAJO!" grito. No había llegado, entro y busco un lugar cerca del escenario. Estaba de malhumor, todo se había complicado.

_Guess this means you're sorry,_

_you're standing at my door,_

_guess this means you take back all you said before,_

_like how much you wanted anyone but me,_

_said you'd never come back,_

_but here you are again._

Santana es la que había tomado su lugar y lo hacia realmente bien, todos empezaban a bailar, pero solo miraba a una rubia. La cual se veía hermosa, lo cual era siempre. Veía como la rubia realmente disfrutaba el escenario, brincaba, bailaba, movía su cabello y sonreía.

_Cuz we're belong together now,_

_forever united here somehow,_

_you got a piece of me,_

_and honestly,_

_my life (my life)_

_would suck (would suck)_

_without you._

Era totalmente diferente viéndolo como espectador, todos se veían fabulosos y disfrutaban estar ahí. Todo estaban juntos cantando y bailando. Rebeca camino hasta la rubia, le tomo la mano y empezó a cantar.

_Maybe I was stupid_

_for telling you goodbye,_

_maybe I was wrong_

_for tryin' to pick a fight._

_I know that I've got issues,_

_but you're pretty messed up too,_

_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you._

La rubia solo sonreía. Rachel sintió como los celos la invadían de nuevo y otra vez esa sonrisa picara de Quinn.

_Cuz we're belong together now,_

_forever united here somehow,_

_you got a piece of me,_

_and honestly,_

_my life (my life)_

_would suck (would suck)_

_without you._

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you,_

_but I can't let you go._

_oh yeah._

_La la la la_

La rubia había cambiado de posición hasta donde se encontraba Blaine, paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras, brincaban y cantaban. La castaña se quedo más tranquila. El público empezó a levantarse de las butacas, gritando y bailando, así que los emitió. _"Por lo menos lo disfrutare desde aquí"_ pensó. A continuación venían sus partes favoritas.

Cuz we're belong together now,

forever united here somehow,

you got a piece of me,

and honestly,

my life (my life)

would suck (would suck)

without you.

De lado izquierda bailaban Kurt Brittany y Tina, bailando al estilo "single ladies". Aplaudió y empezó a bailar, pudo notar como el chico se había dado cuenta de su presencia y le sonrió.

_Cuz we're belong together now,_

_(together now)_

_forever united here somehow,_

_you got a piece of me,_

_and honestly,_

_my life (my life)_

_would suck (would suck)_

_without you._

Ahora era del lado derecho del escenario, exactamente del lado donde estaba ella. Las cheerios, Santana, Brittany y Quinn, bailaban al estilo "I Say a Little Prayer". Noto como empezaban aplaudir mas. No podía quitarle la vista a la rubia, se veía hermosa y sexy bailando de esa forma. Olvido que estaba "enojada" con ella. Gritaba, brincaba y aplaudía. Logro mantener contacto visual con la chica, la cual le guiño el ojo y le sonrio. Había terminado la canción e inmediatamente se dirigió a donde estaban sus compañeros.

Estuvieron GENIALES! – grito la chica sonriendo. Todos voltearon a verla y sonrieron. – Lo siento chicos, profesor, me he quedado dormida, no me sentía bien – agrego.

No te preocupes Rachel, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez, por favor – respondió el profesor sonriéndole.

Rach ha sido una pena que no llegaras – dijo Kurt abrazándola.

Lo se, pero has estado hermoso! – exclamo. – Me ha encantado tu baile

Y el mío? – pregunto Quinn detrás de ella, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, volteo. Kurt se alejo de las chicas, para que quedaran solas.

Igual, me ha encantado, todos se veían realmente bien – respondió.

Gracias – dijo sonriéndole y mirándola a los ojos. Rachel se sentía desarmada tras aquella sonrisa, los celos y el enojo se habían ido. – Porque no has llegado? Aun te sientes mal? – pregunto.

La verdad me he quedado dormida, algo muy raro en mí – respondió.

Si, demasiado, pero tan siquiera nos viste, ya será para la otra pequeña Rach – dijo sonriéndole. La castaña pudo notar la mirada que tenia Rebeca sobre ella, la miraba enojada y no pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido tan solo unos minutos antes. Otra vez volvía el enojo y los celos.

Bonito el detalle de tu ex, dedicarte esa parte, cantártela frente a todo el instituto – dijo forzando una sonrisa. _"Oh si Rachel, con esto has sido más que obvia.." pensó. _La rubia soltó una carcajada. Ahora estaba más segura que nunca. Rachel estaba celosa.

Cierto, ha sido un bonito detalle – dijo divertida – Lastima que estoy interesada en alguien más – agrego sonriendo y dando medio vuelta. La castaña se quedo sorprendida, camino hasta donde se encontraba Mercedes.

Lo puedes creer? Me ha dicho que le pareció un bonito detalle lo de Rebeca y que está interesada en alguien mas! – exclamo cruzando los brazos.

Y esa eres tu Rach – dijo feliz.

Estás loca! Seguro es una de esas locas que le dejan mensajes – dijo enojada.

Sabes Rach? Cada vez tus celos son mas obvios, apuesto a que la rubia ya se dio cuenta de eso – dijo arqueando las cejas.

Lo se, lo se! – exclamo pasando una mano por su cara – Me sorprende lo rápido que me ha atrapado, solo un par de semanas y veme, muero de celos por cualquiera chica que se la acerca. Ella seguro lo sabe, pero yo? Como puedo darme cuenta? – pregunto suspirando.

Te ayudare, si quieres saber si le gustas a la rubia, le daremos celos – dijo Mercedes sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Perdón por tardarme en actualizar pero la inspiración no veni a mi! Espero que les guste! Ya saben dejen reviews, ya sean quejas, felicitaciones o consejos! Y lean <strong>"Todo lo que no te dije"! <strong>

Saludos


	7. Provocacion

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<br>**

**Capitulo 7:** _Provocación._

Trascurría la semana, la cual habia sido un poco difícil para la castaña. Pero todo iba mejorando. El fin de semana iba a ser bueno, las cheerios habían organizado una fiesta en Santa Monica, en la casa de descanso de los padres de Brittany. La mayoría de las porristas iria asi como todo el Club Glee, seria una fiesta mas pequeña comparada a la Puck. Estaban todos reunidos en el aula de canto.

Todos iran? Estan conscientes que regresamos el sábado por la tarde, cierto? – pregunto Brittany.

Claro! Por lo menos todo el club glee ira – respondió Finn.

De las cheerios iran las amigas de Rachel – dijo Santana mirándola.

Amigas? – pregunto Kurt.

Claro, si no mal recuerdo son las chicas con las que se beso y salen en los videos – respondió Santana. La castaña se puso totalmente roja, mientras sus amigos reían, claro, a excepción de la rubia. – En fin, entonces, todos nos vemos fuera del colegio, con sus cosas, a las 5! – agrego. A continuación cada uno fue desplazándose a su siguiente clase.

Tenias que hacer esos comentarios? – pregunto la rubia molesta, mientras salía con sus amigas .

Que aguafiestas rubi! – exclamo Santana

Porque las invitaron? Tenian que ser Marissa y Jessica? Las chicas menos "ofrecidas" del instituto – dijo con sarcasmo y mal humor.

Tranquila! Estan invitadas, porque nos conseguirán el alcohol, asi que deja tus celos Fabray! – exclamo Santana riendo. La rubia solo bufo, la ignoro y siguió con su camino.

La rubia se puso celosa, cuando Santana ese hizo comentario! Debiste verla! – dijo Mercedes.

En serio? – pregunto sorprendida – Por cierto, cual será nuestro plan? – agrego.

En esa fiesta será perfecto, tu solo consume alcohol y deja que todo fluya – dijo sonriendo.

Estas loca? No volveré a tomar en mi vida! Sabes lo mal que me sentía? Aparte, se supone que estoy castigada! Que ire porque según estare haciendo una tarea en tu casa! Al otro dia tengo que regresar sin ninguna resaca, asi que no, tendremos que planear otra cosa – dijo seriamente.

Ash! Esta bien! Pero haras lo que te diga? – pregunto mirándola.

Mientras no incluya alcohol, si – respondió.

Lo que restaba del dia fue tranquilo para Rachel, gran parte del dia lo paso con la rubia, platicando sobre gustos, asi como detalles de su estancia en Nueva York. La castaña no podía evitar sentir un vacio al recordar esa ciudad y a Monica, pero no le afectaba como antes, ya que al instante de sentirlo, ver la sonrisa de la rubia, hacia que se llenara de nuevo y su corazón empezara a palpitar mas rápido de lo normal. Desde la fiesta no sabia nada de Monica y las cosas estaban mejor asi, estaba pasando por un buen momento y no quería arruinarlo. Llego a su casa y empezó a guardar cosas para el viaje, todo en una pequeña maleta para no levantar sospechas con sus padres.

Se levanto temprano, hizo un poco de ejercicio, se baño y bajo a desayunar con sus padres. Comia fruta cuando sono un claxon.

Ya llego Kurt! Pueden decirle que me espere un poco? Subire por mis cosas y lavare mis dientes, porfavor! – dijo a sus padres mientras subia las escaleras. Despues de unos minutos, bajo, se despidió de sus padres y camino a la camioneta del chico, el cual venia acompañado de Blaine y Mercedes. Los saludo, subió a la camioneta y se despido de sus padres, haciendo señas.

Bien diva! Te secuestraremos, llegaremos un poco tarde a clases – dijo Kurt.

Que? A donde vamos? Te recuerdo que ya lo hice esta semana, no puedo faltar! – exclamo sorprendida.

Empieza nuestro plan, prometiste que harias lo que dijéramos, asi que te callas! – dijo Mercedes.

Cierto, todo saldrá bien Rach! Simplemente vamos a mi casa, no hay nadie en ella y asi evitaremos sopechass – dijo guiñándole el ojo. Llegaron a casa del chico y noto como Kurt bajaba un par de bolsas. Entraron al cuarto del chico.

Bien, para empezar te pondrás esto, iras vestida asi al instituto y durante el viaje a Santa Monica! Asi que date prisa! Te dejamos sola – dijo Kurt entregándole una de las bolsas – Por cierto, esta es tu maleta para Santa Monica, olvida tu ropa! – agrego dejando la bolsa en el suelo. La chica estaba sorpendida.

Rachel, te prometo que nada malo pasara, todo lo contrario – decía Kurt, tratanto de convencer de que la chica bajara de la camioneta.

No se en que momento acepte todo esto! Yo no me visto asi Kurt! Y apens si puedo caminar con estos tacones – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Yo se diva, pero te juro que te ves hermosa y solo camina despacio, normal! – dijo sonriéndole. – Vamos! Tienes que romper corazones en McKinley – agrego.

Y conquistar a una rubia – dijo Blaine sonriéndole, mientras le abría la puerta de la camioneta y le ofrecía su mano – Diva – agrego haciendo una reverencia. La chica empezó a reir.

Ok, vamos! – dijo sonriendo y tomándole la mano.

En cuanto estemos a punto de entrar, te quitas el abrigo ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Kurt. La chica asistió con la cabeza. Caminaban por el estacionamiento y al llegar a la entrada, notaron que todo estaba vacio, la chica se alivio un poco ya que no seria vista por toda la escuela, pero para su desgracia justamente sonaban el timbre.

Llegamos a tiempo, ahí vamos diva! – exclamo Mercedes sonriendo. La castaña se quito su abrigo dándoselo a Blaine. Entro y empezó a caminar por los pasillos con la cabeza en alto _"Como toda una diva"_ recordó las palabras de su amigo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Al caminar, empezó a sentir las miradas, los murmullos. De repente empezaron hacer chiflidos. Se sentía un poco incomoda, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

BERRY! Quieres salir conmigo? – escucho gritar, no pudo evitar reírse y sonrojarse. Sentía como las piernas le temblaban y le sudaban las manos. Volteo hacia atrás y pudo ver que sus amigos iban detrás de ella, sonriéndole. Kurt le guiño el ojo.

Por otro lado la rubia estaba un poco preocupada, ya que no había visto a la castaña en las clases, venia caminando con sus amigas, cuando empezó a escuchar murmullos.

Ahora que pasa? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

GUAPA! – grito un grupo de chicos que tenían al frente, el cual no las dejaba ver. Se hicieron a un lado y no podía creerlo, se quedo con la boca totalmente abierta. Ahí estaba la castaña, con un vestido amarillo, el cual apenas cubría la mitad de sus muslos, el vestido solo cubría uno de sus hombros. El vestido le quedaba realmente bien, dejando al descubierto el gran cuerpo que tenia. Su cabello lucia ondulado y el maquillaje hacia que sus ojos y sus labios resaltaran a un mas. Traía unos tacones, los cuales la hacían ver un poco alta. Estaba impresionada _"Esta hermosa y sexy"_ pensó, tenia la boca abierta.

Berry tienes un cuerpo realmente sexy! Así voy contigo hasta el final del mundo! – dijo el mismo chico que hace tan solo unos segundos le gritaba, pero esta vez se había acercado aun mas. Esto hizo que la rubia reaccionara.

Ni se te ocurra acércate aun más! – le advirtió la chica en voz alta. El chico lo miro extrañada, sonrió, recorrió de arriba hacia abajo a la castaña y se alejo con sus amigos – Que asco! Maldito pervertido – susurro molesta, mientras veía como sus amigos se había quedado sorprendidos por su reacción. _"Carajo, fui demasiado obvia!" _pensó cerrando su puño.

No me dirás ni un "hola"? – pregunto Rachel nerviosa.

Lo-lo siento! Me ha impresionado verte así vestida, realmente te ves muy bien – dijo la rubia mirándola de arriba hacia abajo y nerviosa. La castaña se ruborizo.

Claro y nosotros ni nos fuma! – exclamo Mercedes divertida.

Oh! Lo siento! Hola chicos – dijo sonriendo pero en ese momento solo tenía su mente en la castaña.

Te ves muy sexy! – exclamo Brittany sonriéndole. Santana le soltó un pequeño codazo – Auch! Pero no más que tu Santy! – agrego abrazándola y dándole un pequeño beso. Los chicos empezaron a reír. Cada uno fue a su casillero.

Ha estado excelente! Tal y como lo esperábamos! La chica se ha puesto celosa, has visto la escenita? Ahora ya no hay ninguna duda Rachel! – susurro en su oído Mercedes y a continuación la abrazo. La chica empezó a reír.

Lo se! Es sorprendente! Estoy demasiado feliz! – susurro sonriendo. Se sentía completamente feliz, tenía tiempo de no sentirse así, meses de sentir vacios en su pecho, ahora tenia sensaciones extrañas pero sabia que eran nervios y felicidad, una enorme felicidad.

Lo se, lo puedo notar en tus ojos y en tu voz! Me alegro mucho Rach, te lo mereces! – dijo abrazándola fuertemente, la chica la imito.

Ya vámonos Mercedes, llegaremos tarde! – grito Blaine. Los chicos se fueron por distintos lados, ya que tenían clases diferentes, a excepción de la rubia y la castaña, las cuales tenían Historia. Mientras caminaban hacia el salón que les correspondía, no cesaban las miradas y los cumplidos a la castaña. Eso tenía bastante celosa a la rubia, que no decía nada y era claro su mal humor. Llegaron al salón, la rubia se sentía aliviada pensaba que los cumplidos cesarían, pero se equivoco en cuanto entraron fue igual que en los pasillos, se sentaron juntas. La castaña se sentía incomoda, pero al mismo tiempo feliz ya que la rubia era demasiado obvia y no ocultaba su mal humor.

Pasa algo Quinn? – pregunto.

Nada – respondió secamente y sin mirarla.

Segura? – pregunto. La rubia solo asistió con la cabeza. La clase transcurría aburrida.

"_Estoy siendo demasiado obvia! Tranquilízate Fabray!" _pensó, suspiro, estaba a punto de hablar hasta que el profesor la interrumpió.

Chicos! Por favor Rachel no es la única alumna, así que dejen que ella elija! – grito enojado. La chica salió del transe en el que estaba, busco a la castaña, la cual ya no se encontraba a su lado, sino frente a ella rodeada de chicos.

Que tenemos que hacer? – pregunto la rubia a una chica que se encontraba a su lado.

Trabajo en parejas – respondió mirándola extrañamente, la rubia noto ese gesto pero lo ignoro. Ahora entendía porque el profesor había gritado y porque la castaña estaba rodeada por chicos. Respiro profundamente, cerró sus ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, pero por más que trataba no podía. Sonó el timbre, tomo sus cosas y fue la primera en salir. Estaba que moría de celos y por lo tanto su mal humor se había hecho presente.

HEY QUINN! ESPERA! – grito Rachel, la rubia se paró en seco y volteo de mala gana, la castaña la alcanzo – Porque no me esperaste? – pregunto buscando su mirada.

No creí que fuera necesario, estabas "un poco" acompañada – dijo arqueando las cejas.

Si, pero fue porque no podía quitármelos de encima! – exclamo fastidiada – Esto es un poco estresante – agrego en un susurro. La rubia la miro.

Era obvio que tu querías esto, no entiendo porque te fastidia – dijo enojada. La castaña estaba impresionada por la actitud que su amiga tomaba. No supo que contestarle – Estoy de mal humor, así que mejor me voy, nos vemos en un rato – agrego caminando rápidamente. Rachel no le quito la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. Sonrió. Lo había logrado, la chica estaba celosa y eso era un clara muestra de que le gustaba. Tenía que contárselo a sus amigos, se quito el par de tacones y empezó a correr por los pasillos.

Por otro lado la rubia había decidido salir a los jardines del campus, necesitaba tomar aire y relajarse. Era raro que fumara, pero eso lo ameritaba, llego hasta la cancha de futbol americano, en el cual se encontraba los chicos entrenando, decidió sentarse en las gradas, mientras fumaba.

Alguna vez te habían dicho que te ves hermosa y realmente sexy fumando? – pregunto un voz a sus espaldas. La chica volteo y noto que era Rebeca. No quería ser descortés, así que le sonrió. La chica se sentó a su lado – Solo fumas cuando estás muy estresada o de mal humor, pasa algo? – pregunto.

Unas cuantas, pero si no te molesta, no quiero hablar del tema – dijo mirando el entrenamiento. No podía contarle la verdad a la chica, por obvias razones. Tan solo habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde su rompimiento y por otro lado la facilidad con que le montaba escenitas.. – Como has estado? – pregunto.

Pues no me quejo, todo tranquilo – dijo mirándola – Y tu? -.

Igual, todo bien – contesto. A pesar de cómo habían terminado las cosas, le tenía un gran cariño.

Me alegro, espero que no te haya molestado la canción el día de la presentación – dijo Rebeca.

No te preocupes, fue lindo – dijo sonriendo, Rebeca se acerco lentamente, su dirección eran los labios de la rubia y esta lo noto. – No Rebe, no malinterpretes las cosas, podemos seguir siendo amigas, pero no más allá – susurro amablemente.

Es por Rachel, cierto? – pregunto sin moverse.

No Rebeca y no empieces, por favor… Podemos llevar una relación de amigas y tranquila? – pregunto la rubia.

No y no se cómo aun sigues con ese sentimiento, regresa y ni siquiera te pela, encima se viste con una zorra para llamar la atención de todos – dijo parándose - Eres una tonta Quinn! – agrego levantando la voz.

Dos cosas Rebeca – dijo la rubia enojada y levantándose – La primera, no vuelvas a llamarla así y segunda, acaso no puedes tener una conversación civilizada! – agrego alzando la voz furiosa.

Si no eres para mi, entonces para nadie! – exclamo arqueando las cejas, dicho esto dio media vuelta y empezó alejarse.

El humor de la chica empeoro, aunque no quisiera tenía que volver a la última clase, la cual era el coro. Tanto era su mal humor que pensaba no ir a la fiesta de Brittany. Llego al aula del coro y aun nadie se encontraba, se sentó hasta el final, para así estar sola. Los chicos empezaron a llegar y la saludaban con la mano. La conocían perfectamente y sabían que no estaba del mejor humor. La rubia pudo notar como la castaña entraba junto con sus amigos, vio como Kurt le susurro al oído, dejo de mirarla y se sentó. Para alivio de la chica Rebeca no se había presentado a la clase. Termino las clases y todos salían juntos, ya que debían de ponerse de acuerdo para ver como se irían a la fiesta, al final decidió ir. Después del viaje, llegaron a la casa, la cual era grande, pero no tenía suficiente cuartos. Solo eran cuatro cuartos así que decidieron dividirlos, 2 para los chicos y los otros 2 para las chicas. Empezaban a ponerse de acuerdo quienes se quedarían en cada cuarto. A la castaña le daba igual donde dormiría, era una fiesta, terminaría a altas horas de la noche y dormirían en diferentes lugares, tomo su maleta y subió al baño para poder cambiarse.

Mientras los chicos discutían, la rubia noto como la castaña había subido, espero unos minutos para darle tiempo de que se cambiara y subió, quería disculparse por la actitud que tuvo durante el día.

La castaña había terminado, por fin vestía algo que iba con ella, unos shorts pequeños con una blusa de tirantes, así como unas sandalias, las cuales necesitaba desde hace horas, debido a los tacones. El baño era bastante amplio, el cual tenía un par de sillas, se sentó, cerró los ojos durante unos minutos, se levanto empezando a doblar su ropa, cuando su celular empezó a sonar. _"Que no sean mis padres, por favor"_pensaba la chica, tomo el celular y al ver la pantalla se quedo helada, contesto.

Mónica… - susurro. – Espera, te podre en speaker, estoy haciendo unas cosas – La rubia se encontraba afuera de la puerta, se disponía a tocar, cuando escucho el nombre que había mencionado Rachel, quedándose inmóvil. – Listo – agrego, deposito el celular en el mueble que estaba a lado de la silla.

Estrellita, te extrañe mucho! Espere a que me regresaras la llamada… Pensé que no querías hablar conmigo – dijo Mónica.

No es eso, pero he estado algo distraída con la escuela – dijo. El escucharla la ponía triste, ese sentimiento salía a flote una vez más, al igual que el vacio en su pecho. Lo sabía, no le hacía bien hablar con la chica.

Comprendo y que haces? – pregunto.

Estoy en la playa, en casa de una amiga, tendremos una fiesta – respondió.

Oh! Últimamente te la vives de fiesta en fiesta, donde esta mi Rachel que prefería estar en su casa, viendo "Funny Girl" ? – pregunto riendo. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

Claro que no, simplemente has coincidido, en serio! – exclamo riendo.

Eso espero mi Rach, en fin, solo hablaba para escuchar tu voz y saber cómo estabas, tengo que irme, ya sabes es la presentación de inicio de curso – dijo con dulzura. La chica sintió un leve cosquilleo.

Oh es verdad! Me hubiera encantado estar ahí! Mucha suerte Moni – dijo.

Sabes que puedes regresar, el escenario no es lo mismo sin ti, falta esa luz que lo ilumina - susurro. La castaña trago saliva. – Aquí siempre estaré esperándote… – agrego.

Por otro lado la rubia moría de celos, pero esta vez no era enojo lo que la inundaba, sino tristeza. Sabía que a la castaña le podía Mónica, pero no, esta vez no se daría por vencida. Ella estaba ahí dispuesta hacerla feliz y nunca hacerle daño. No dejaría que la conversación continuara. Respiro hondo y toco la puerta.

Racheel! Pero que tanto haces ahí? Te estamos esperando! – grito dando golpes en la puerta. La castaña se levanto sobresaltada, tomo su celular, su maleta y abrió la puerta. – Vaya! Poor fin! Llevas más de 15 minutos ahí metida! – agrego sonriéndole.

Lo siento Quinn! Pero estaba cambiando y después hablando por teléfono! – exclamo. Recordó que hablaba con Mónica y quito el speaker. – Moni me tengo que ir, otro dia hablamos, vale? Mucha suerte! – agrego colgando.

Es una fiesta! Cero teléfonos! – dijo quitándole el celular y apagándolo. Tenia que estar segura de que por lo menos esa noche no volverían hablar.

Sabes Quinn? Eres demasiado bipolar, hoy estuviste toda rara conmigo y ahorita hasta vienes por mi al baño! – exclamo la castaña mirándola.

De eso quería hablar… Si fui grosera contigo, perdóname! No era mi intención, pero estaba de mal humor y me pongo algo pesada – dijo mientras tocaba su cabello con su mano derecha, despeinándolo. La castaña empezó a reír.

Te ves tan tierna haciendo ese gesto cuando estas nerviosa – dijo sonriéndole y mirándola a los ojos. Quinn no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se miraron por unos segundos. Hasta que la rubia hablo.

Vamos por una cerveza? – pregunto sonriéndole.

Pero solo una, no volveré a embriagarme en mi vida! – respondió sonriendo. Las dos empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

No te preocupes, no pienso embriagarte, sabes que eso no va conmigo – dijo la rubia. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, los cuales acomodaban las bebidas y conectaban el estéreo. La música empezó a escucharse.

La fiesta transcurría animada, unos se encontraban en la sala platicando, en la alberca, mientras Rachel y Quinn optaron por caminar en la playa. Las dos iban acompañadas de una cerveza, mientras platicaban tranquilamente. Decidieron parar y sentarse frente al mar. Rachel le recordaba los apodos que le había puesto y la rubia no podía dejar de reír.

Oye! Porque te ríes? Me hacían sentir mal! – dijo seriamente. La rubia paro y la miro.

Lo siento! Nunca qui…

Bromeo! Pensándolo bien si es algo gracioso – dijo interrumpiéndola y riendo. Quinn la miro tiernamente.

Tienes una voz hermosa, yo solo hacía por molestar, por dentro aceptaba que tenias una voz extraordinaria en esos videos de Myspace – dijo mirándola y sonriendo. La castaña sonrió y la miro de igual forma. Le encantaba la sensación que le provocaba la rubia y la enorme felicidad que le producía. Por momentos se confundía, al escuchar la voz de Mónica, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, pero al mismo tiempo sentía tristeza, sabía que era normal por lo que había sucedido y que la quería demasiado, era un sentimiento que no se iría así sin más. Pero otro lado, cuando estaba con la rubia, todo era un arcoíris, se sentía completamente feliz, su corazón parecía que iba a salirse y el cosquilleo en su estomago, cada vez que se miraban o llegaban a rozarse era demasiado. No quería pensar a futuro, solo quería vivir el presente y aun más, quería ser feliz.

Rach, cuéntame sobre Mónica – dijo rompiendo el silencio y posando su mirada en las olas. Tenía que conocer más acerca del enemigo, pero también quería conocerla perfctamente y había sido algo importante en el pasado de la chica, o tal vez el presente, no lo sabía. Seria duro escuchar, pero era necesario, no se doblegaría, sabia que tan solo pasaron un par de semanas desde que había vuelto a ver a la chica y hablaran, pero no podía mas, había esperado un año y no quería hacerlo más tiempo. Tenía que disfrutar su vida y la quería a lado de la castaña. Estaba decidida a dar el segundo paso.

* * *

><p>Por fin aquí tienen el capitulo. Que les pareció? En lo particular me gusto mucho!<p>

Tratare de actualizar minimo cada 2 veces por semana, se me esta complicando un poco, pero tendrán el próximo capitulo pronto, se los prometo!

Por cierto el look que traia Rachel, me base en los Teen Choice 2009 donde Lea vistió asi!Se veia hermosa, sexy, hoy, etc.

Ahora contestare un par de reviews!

**Biankita87:** Ahí lo tieneeeees, la chica llego hermosa y sexy al colegio! Espero que te haya gusto (:

**ChloeFreja:** Lo se! Es quien no estaría detrás de esa rubia sexy?

Por otro lado…

Vieron el video de "Run the world"? YO MORI! Me encanta como se ve Dianna! Realmente hermosa y sexy bailando de esa forma. Es que esa chica es perfecta! Tiene una lindísima personalidad, es hermosa, tiene un cuerpo supeer sexy! Que afortunada es Lea!

Aunque he de decirles que yo vivía enamorada de Lea, pero la rubia se ha robado mi corazón!

En fin, ya dejo de aburrirlas y tranquilas, Monica aparecerá… Es todo lo que dire!

Dejen reviews! Porfavor! Sirven de inspiración!


	8. Primer Beso

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 8:** _Primer Beso_

Escuchaba atenta cada palabra que la castaña decía, pero le prestaba mas atención a los gestos que hacia. No evitar notar como se le iluminaban los ojos y la sonrisa que se forma en su cara al nombrar a Mónica. No podía negarlo, de cierta forma le dolía, no sabía si algún día lograría que Rachel la mirara así, que le sonriera de esa forma tan hermosa. Quería dejar de escuchar, pero tenía que mantenerse, ella había empezado el tema y quería realmente conocer el pasado de la castaña. Cerraba sus puños de impotencia al ver como la chica lloraba porque le habían roto el corazón de la peor forma, no pudo evitarlo, tomo la mano de la castaña.

Rachel, ella no merece ni una lagrima. Eres una mujer perfecta – dijo tomándole el mentón para que la mirara – Mírate Berry! Eres hermosa, inteligente e increíblemente talentosa, cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti – exclamo sonriéndole y bajando su mano. La castaña sonrió y se ruborizo. – Deberías darte una oportunidad Rach, estoy segura que ahí hay miles de personas esperando una, tan solo una, no te cierres – agrego mirándola, mientras jugaba con la arena a causa de los nervios. _"Daria todo porque me eligieras"_ pensó la rubia.

Eres tan linda Quinn, gracias por todo lo que me has dicho! – exclamo rodeando el cuello de la rubia y abrazándola fuertemente. La rubia se quedo sorprendida, sus manos seguían en la arena. No reaccionaba – Me haces sentir realmente bien – agrego. Por fin reacciono y rodeo la cintura de la castaña con sus brazos. Era la primera vez que la tenia así, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía cosquilleos por todo su estomago. Sonrió e inhalo el dulce aroma de la chica.

Me alegro que así sea Rach – dijo cerrando los ojos. Por otro lado la castaña sentía como su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal y sentía cosquilleos en su estomago. Le gustaba la sensación de protección que sentía en ese momento rodeada por los brazos de la rubia.

Hum… Rachel? – pregunto la rubia.

Si? Dime – respondió.

Creo que necesito respirar – dijo sonriendo. La castaña inmediatamente se aparto ruborizada.

Lo-lo- lo siento Quinn! No volverá a suceder! – exclamo nerviosa. La rubia empezó a reír mientras se levantaba. Le extendió su mano.

Anda, regresemos – dijo sonriendo. La castaña tomo su mano y se levanto. Empezaron a caminar, iban en silencio. – Espero que eso de "no volverá a suceder" sea una broma! – exclamo.

Puede ser… - dijo divertida – Al parecer mis abrazos te dejan sin respirar – agrego.

Pero no quiere decir que no me agraden, igual si empleas menos fuerza… - dijo sonriendo.

No lo se… - susurro. La rubia no dudo y paso un brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña.

Yo no soy mala onda, yo si te abrazo enanita – dijo sonriéndole. La castaña le soltó un golpe – Auch! Eso dolió! – agrego haciendo mueca de dolor.

Eso te pasa por decirme enana! – exclamo pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia. Las dos llegaron de esa forma hasta la casa, ninguna se sentía incomoda, todo lo contrario, el sentir sus cuerpos cerca, sentían una paz en todo su interior. Los chicos al verlas llegar así, se quedaron pasmados, estas se dieron cuenta de eso y acto seguido se separaron, yendo cada una por distinto lugar.

Vaya rubia, tu si no pierdes el tiempo… Oh espera, nunca lo has hecho! – exclamo Santana sonriéndole.

Eso era antes Santana! Solo me descubría con otras chicas… - la latina empezó a reír a carcajadas interrumpiéndola, la rubia la miro enojada y esta paro. – Después senté cabeza y ahora… Hare todo lo posible por estar con ella – agrego suspirando mientras la veía a lo lejos riendo con Kurt, Blaine y Mercedes.

Por otro lado, Kurt brincaba de la emoción. Se sentía feliz por ver a su amiga feliz.

Tranquilo! Te recuerdo que tienes novio y que YO soy la que está interesada en la rubia! – exclamo Rachel aparentando estar molesta. Empezaron a reír.

Cálmate Berry, simplemente estoy feliz por ti, te lo mereces, solo no te distraigas con tonterías, por favor - dijo serio.

Eso es lo que me da miedo! Mientras no hable con Mónica, todo va perfecto, siento que la estoy olvidando y que la rubia me gusta, pero escucho su voz y todo se desmorona y me confundo – dijo bajando la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Piénsalo Rach, pero Mónica no te valoro en su momento y ahora tienes a una rubia ahí, dispuesta hacerte feliz, arriésgate – dijo Blaine sonriéndole, la chica lo abrazo fuertemente.

Son tan lindos! Gracias chicos! – exclamo separándose y sonriendo.

La fiesta empezó animarse cada vez más, la rubia a pesar de que no le gustaba tomar en demasía, estaba feliz, estaba segura que podía tener una oportunidad con la castaña, esa que había estado esperando por meses, así que para ella y sus amigas, era motivo para festejar y por lo tanto, motivo para tomar. Mientras la castaña apenas llevaba la segunda cerveza, decidió caminar hacia la alberca, se sentó en la orilla y metió sus pies. Del otro lado sentadas en los camastros, se encontraban Marissa y Jessica. Al principio dudaba en quedarse ahí por las chicas, pero estaba segura que las chicas no recordarían lo sucedido en la fiesta pasada o que simplemente no la molestarían. Empezó a patalear mientras tarareaba una canción. De la nada y sin darse cuenta, tenía a las dos sentadas a su lado, una de cada lado.

Berry! Porque tan solita? – pregunto Marissa sonriendo.

Venimos hacerte compañía… - susurro Jessica acercándose lentamente a ella. La castaña estaba decidida a pararse, pero fue interrumpida.

Ya pueden irse! La castaña es mía! – exclamo Quinn sonriéndoles. Las chicas se levantaron de mala gana. – Siempre tienen que ser tan zorras? – pregunto mirándolas feo.

Cállate Fabray! – exclamo Marissa molesta. La rubia se acerco sigilosamente a la chica.

Que me dijiste? – pregunto levantando una ceja y sonriéndole irónicamente.

C-a-l-l-a-t-e – deletreo la chica molesta y dándole un pequeño empujón. La castaña no lo pensó dos veces, se levanto y se puso entre las dos.

No, no, no Rachel, déjame! – exclamo tratando de quitarla.

Ya Quinn tranquilízate! – dijo mirándola seriamente – Marissa, mejor entren, porfavor – suplico. La chica asistió con la cabeza y entro junto con su amiga.

Rach! Por que hiciste eso? - pregunto dejando la cerveza en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos.

No iba a dejar que te pelearas con ella, aparte no hacían nada malo – dijo.

Eso tu no lo sabes! Les encanta meterse con medio mundo Rach! – exclamo señalando hacia la casa y con los dos ojos totalmente abiertos. La castaña empezó a reír, la rubia se veia graciosa y tierna en ese estado. – Que hay de gracioso? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Tu, ebria eres realmente graciosa – dijo sonriendo.

No estoy ebria! Solo un poquito tomada – dijo mientras se quitaba sus sandalias, tomaba su cerveza y se sentaba en la orilla de la alberca, metió sus pies, Rachel la imito.

Claro! A ver cuántos dedos ves aquí? – pregunto levantando su mano y dejando dos dedos arriba, frente a su cara.

Hum… - murmuro mientras la miraba fijamente y pensaba. – Lo tengo! Son dos! Ah y también dos ojos hermosos – agrego sonriendo. La castaña se ruborizo e inmediatamente poso su mirada en el agua, se quedo sin palabras. La rubia noto el color de sus mejillas y sonrió. Se pego a la castaña y poso su cabeza en su hombro. – Sabes Rach? Me gusta estar contigo -.

A-a- A mi también Quinn – dijo nerviosa y sonriendo. Tener a la rubia tan cerca la ponía de nervios y su corazón latía con rapidez. Sin pensarlo dos veces, paso su brazo alrededor de lo hombros de la rubia.

Nunca más te vayas Rach! McKinley, el Club Glee, no es lo mismo sin ti – susurro la rubia suspirando.

No lo hare… - susurro apoyando su cabeza en la de la chica. Y realmente no pensaba hacerlo, no mientras estuviera en la preparatoria. Le gustaba estar ahí, se sentía feliz, después de meses de altibajos, por fin se sentía completamente feliz y sabía perfectamente que eso en su mayoría era gracias a la chica que tenía rodeada con su brazo. Se quedaron así por varios minutos, sin decir ni una palabra.

Rach? – pregunto la rubia, alejándose un poco. La castaña bajo su brazo.

Dime – respondió mirándola.

Es algo que no puedo explicártelo, soy una cobarde porque traigo un poco de alcohol en mis venas y así me siento capaz de hacerlo, entenderé si después de esto me golpeas o no quieres hablarme – dijo rápidamente.

De que ha…

Rachel no pudo terminar, ya que la rubia la interrumpió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Estaba sorprendida, pero al instante pudo sentir como su corazón estaba a punto de salirse, sentía como si mariposas estuvieran dentro de su estomago. Era una sensación nueva, nunca habia sentido algo asi por un beso. Tan solo duro unos segundos y la rubia se separo.

Lo siento! – exclamo al ver los ojos abiertos de par en par de la castaña – No debi hacerlo… No volverá a pasar, lo prometo – agrego levantándose rápidamente, estuvo a punto de caer a la alberca, ya que perdió el equilibro por el estado en el que estaba, corrió hacia la entrada. Rachel seguía ahí, sin decir ni una palabra y mirando en lugar donde tan solo unos segundos antes se encontraba la rubia. Despues de unos minutos reacciono. La rubia acababa de besarla, despues se disculpo y se habia ido.

Diablos Rachel! Eres una tonta! – exclamo dando patadas en el agua. Se levanto y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa. Al entrar busco rápidamente a la rubia, pero no la vio por ningún lado. Se acerco a Santana – Has visto a Quinn? – pregunto.

No! Pensé que estaba contigo, seguro esta arriba– respondió. La castaña se dirigió corriendo hacia las escaleras, entro a todos los cuartos, pero nada, la rubia no estaba ahí. Se acero el baño, giro la manija, pero estaba con seguro.

Quinn? – pregunto tocando la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos y volvió a tocar. Se abrió la puerta.

Perdona Rachel, no volverá a pasar, no debí hacerlo, de verdad perdóname! – exclamo mirando el piso.

Quinn – dijo Rachel, cerró los puños, los ojos, suspiro, la miro y se acerco lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios, los rozo, hasta que finalmente los deposito. La rubia estaba impresionada, después de meses, por fin tenía los labios de la castaña. No quería separarse, podría vivir una eternidad pegada en esos labios. Subió su mano lentamente, tomo la mejilla de la castaña y empezó a besarla, la castaña no opuso resistencia. Se detuvo el mundo para las dos, todo era felicidad, eres sus corazones latiendo rápidamente. La castaña subió sus brazos y rodeo el cuello de la chica. Necesitaban aire asi que tuvieron que separarse. Quinn pego su frente a la de la chica.

Esto ha sido lo mas bello de mi vida… -susurro sonriendo, la castaña sonrio y mordió su labio.

Ha sido maravilloso… - murmuro separándose delicadamente. – No se que significa todo esto, yo…

Shhh – puso un dedo en sus labios sonriéndole – Se que estas pasando por algo, no te voy a presionar Rachel, pero no me dare por vencida – agrego acariciando su mejilla – He estado esperando este momento desde hace meses y ahora que tengo una pequeña oportunidad, no dejare pasarla… -.

Meses? No- no entiendo – pregunto Rachel confundida.

CHICAS! BAJEN QUE HAREMOS COMPETICIONES EN EL KARAOKE! – grito Puck

Otro día te lo explicare, de acuerdo? – tomo su mano – Bajemos – agrego sonriendo.

De acuerdo, pero antes… - se acerco dándole un pequeño beso en los labios – Listo, ahora si bajemos - dijo sonriendo, la rubia la miraba a tontada. No podía creer que tan solo hace unos segundos estuvo besando a Rachel, la chica por la que sufrió por meses. Tenía una oportunidad, sabia que seria difícil lidiar con el tema "Mónica" pero no se daría por vencida, la castaña sentía algo fuerte por ella, podía sentirlo en esos labios y podía verlo en sus ojos. Haría todo lo posible porque la chica decidiera estar con ella. Era el primer beso pero no iba a ser el único de eso estaba segura.

Por otro lado Rachel se sentía feliz, tenia sensaciones extrañas en su interior, nunca antes las había sentido, no sabía lo que significaban, ni que pasaría en un futuro, ni con quien estaría, estaba Monica, si, pero tal vez tenia que darse una nueva oportunidad, quería saber lo que era amar y ser correspondido y la rubia lo haría sin ningún problema.

* * *

><p>Lo se! Demasiado corto y se que tarde en actualizar! Pero estoy sin inspiración y es sumamente difícil! Actualizo el fin de semana!<p>

Y PORFAVOR dejen reviews! Han dejado muy pocos ):

A caso ya no les gusta la historia? DIGANME! * se tira a llorar* Ook no! Exagero! Pero eso si, dejen **reviews**!

Por cierto me ha encantado Di! Ayer todos hablando sobre el capitulo y ella hablando sobre el clima! Es adorable esa mujer!

**Reviews, reviews!**


	9. Faberry

**Ningun personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 9:** _Faberry_

Habían pasado un fin de semana de sueño. Nadie podía quitarles la felicidad y ahí estaban, preparándose para el instituto, cada una en su casa, completamente nerviosas.

La castaña se encontraba en su casillero, ordenando sus cosas y checando su horario. Le tocaba la primera clase a lado de la rubia. Felicidad, miedo y nervios eso sentía al pensar que la vería. Por otro lado la rubia camina por los pasillos hacia su casillero, sonrió, ahí estaba la castaña de espaldas, camino sigilosamente hasta que estuvo detrás de ella. Estiro su mano y con un dedo toco su hombro, la castaña volteo y se encontró con una rosa, detrás se encontraba la rubia.

Para ti! – exclamo sonriendo. La castaña sonrió y la tomo.

Gracias, esta muy bonita – dijo con sus mejillas rojas.

No mas que tu… -dijo sonriendo – Como estas? – pregunto recargándose en los casilleros y mirándola tiernamente.

Bien y tu? Que tal al resaca? – pregunto un poco ruborizada.

Rach, no estaba ebria! Solo tome un poco y suelo ponerme muy alegre – dijo sonriendo.

Si tu lo dices ebria! – exclamo.

Pero si tu no te quedas lejos Berry! – respondió dándole un empujoncito en el hombro.

Ya! Ni me recuerdes eso! Vamos a clase porque sino se hara tarde – dijo tomando sus libros y cerrando su casillero. La rubia solo dio unos pasos, abrió el suyo y saco sus libros.

Llevaras la rosa? – pregunto la rubia empezando a caminar.

Si, primero iremos a la cafetería por una botella de agua, no quiero que se haga fea – contesto.

No importa Rach, yo puedo regalarte una todos los días – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, la castaña se puso totalmente roja y no supo que contestar – Pero que tímida eres, quien te viera así diva – agrego divertida. La castaña le soltó un golpesito en el hombro.

No soy timida, solo que…

Nada, nada! Lo eres y punto – dijo la rubia interrumpiéndola. – Y si no… Demuestra lo contrario – agrego retándola.

Me estas retando? En serio lo estás haciendo? – pregunto arqueando las cejas.

Por supuesto, si tu dices que no lo eres, demuéstralo – dijo pasando una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo.

Perfecto, lo hare – dijo sonriendo, se detuvo de golpe haciendo que la rubia la imitara, se puso de puntillas y le deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla. – Listo – sonrió. Sin mas la rubia la abrazo fuertemente, lo que tomo por sorpresa a la chica.

Eres realmente tierna, sabias? Te reto y lo que haces es darme un beso en la mejilla? A claro, eso no le quita lo tierno y lindo que fue – susurro en su oído delicadamente – Fue inevitable no abrazarte – agrego suspirando. La castaña rio y la rodeo con sus brazos.

Faberry! – exclamo una chica – Si tu, Rachel y Quinn, sus cochinadas a otra parte! – agrego alzando la voz. Las chicas se separaron y vieron que se trataba de Santana y Brittany, las cuales sonreían.

Como nos llamaste? – pregunto Quinn extrañada

Faberry – contesto despreocupada.

Faberry? – esta vez fue la castaña quien pregunto.

Fabray y Berry – señalo a cada una – Por lo tanto Fa-Berry – agrego haciendo énfasis en las dos palabras.

Es como nosotras, somos Brittana – dijo Britanny sonriendo – Ya sabes, Brittany y Santana – agrego. Las dos chicas que escuchaban atentas, estallaron en una carcajada.

Me estás hablando en serio? – pregunto Quinn incrédula e intentando contener la risa.

Si y no le veo la gracia! – exclamo Santana, tomando de la mano a su novia – Vámonos amor, aquí solo se burlan – agrego.

Cálmense Brittana! – exclamo la rubia riendo. Santana la miro enojada y empezó a caminar con su novia, las chicas empezaron a seguirlas. – Solo bromeo Santy, no te enojes! – decía tratando de alcanzarla. La pareja se detuvo, la morena soltó a su novia y le dio un pequeño golpe a Quinn.

Sigue burlándote y me enojare en serio! – exclamo pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga – Estas perdonada rubí! – agrego sonriendo, la chico solo bufo. Santana y Brittany decidieron acompañarlas a la cafetería, al frente caminaban Brittany y Rachel, mientras atrás de ellas venia Quinn y Santana. – Ya es oficial? – pregunto.

No! Tengo que darle tiempo, ya sabes por lo de Mónica – susurro la rubia.

Hum… Eso está bien, pero tampoco tanto tiempo, no sería bueno para ti, pero igual, no creo que la castaña tarde mucho en caer en tus redes, Fabray – dijo sonriendo.

Tu crees? Aun no me lo puedo creer – dijo mirándola.

Ay rubi, rubi, hasta te brillan los ojos, espero que todo esto termine bien y por fin te vea feliz a lado de tu amada Rachel – dijo sonriéndole.

Espero que así sea – dijo suspirando y mirando a la castaña que estaba frente a ella.

Lo será, entonces se podría decir que ahora son amigas cariñositas, ya sabes, se abrazan, besan sus bocas – dijo divertida.

Besan sus bocas? – pregunto riendo – No lo se, supongo que si, no se que quiera ella, pero lo que sea está bien para mí – agrego.

Nada tonta eh! Y por cierto rubi, no es que quiera ser aguafiestas, pero y Rebeca? Esa mujer esta loca y cuando las vea juntas, no dudes que te montara una escenita – dijo cambiando de tema mientras entraban a la cafetería.

Lo se y no se que hacer con ella, ni cómo hacerla entender, pero… Gracias por invocarla Santana! – exclamo. Rebecca caminaba hacia la rubia. Se detuvo frente a ella. – Hola Rebe! – agrego amablemente. Brittany y Rachel se dieron vuelta, la castaña miraba fijamente la escena.

Hola – dijo sonriendo miro de arriba hacia abajo a la castaña – No olvides lo del viernes – agrego sonriendo y esta vez mirando a la rubia. Dicho eso, salió hacia los pasillos. La rubia solo rodo los ojos fastidiada.

Loca! – susurro molesta – Vamos a comprar esa botella Rach! – exclamo sonriéndole. La chica solo asintió con la cabeza. Compraron el agua y caminaron hacia las clases. Quinn pudo notar como había cambiado la actitud de la chica después de la advertencia de su ex novia. Así siguió durante toda la clase, la cual fue de dos horas, haciéndose eterna. Durante ese tiempo no le había dirigido ni una palabra, ni una mirada, nada.

Te ves linda llevando eso hacia todos lados – dijo Quinn rompiendo el incomodo silencio, señalo la botella la cual traía dentro la rosa que le había regalado. La castaña medio sonrió, pero siguió caminando. – Ok, Rachel podrías decirme que pasa? – pregunto la rubia poniéndose frente a la castaña, impidiendo que siguiera con su camino.

Quinn… No pasa nada – dijo seria, pero sin mirarla.

No soy tonta, no me hablas durante toda la clase, no me miras! – dijo empezando a desesperarse. Respiro hondo – Es por lo que dijo Rebecca? – pregunto.

No tienes porque darme explicaciones. No somos nada y recién somos amigas, asi que tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, al final es tu ex novia – dicho eso, la castaña esquivo a la rubia y siguió con su camino. Quinn sonrió.

Estas celosa! – exclamo en voz alta. La castaña detuvo su paso, volteo. _"Es obvio que fuiste demasiado obvia Berry! Tonta, tonta_…." Pensó Rachel.

Porque dices eso? Claro que no, estas loca! – dijo nerviosa. La rubia se acerco

Escucha, lo que paso fue que…

No Quinn! No tienes que explicarme nada – interrumpió.

Pero yo quiero hacerlo, así que te explicare. El viernes me dijo que no si no era para ella, entonces para nadie… - dijo pasando una mano por su cabello.

Oh… Esa chica está obsesionada contigo… - dijo seria.

No se si lo esta y ni me importa… Yo- yo espero que estoy no afecte el pequeñísimo avance que tenemos – dijo nerviosa. La castaña sin pensarlo, dejo la botella en el piso y la abrazo fuertemente. – A que viene eso? – pregunto extrañada, pero al instante rodeándola con sus brazos.

No, no cambia nada – susurro Rachel, se separo delicadamente, tomo la botella y siguió caminando. La rubia la tomo del brazo, haciendo que se detuviera.

Porque hiciste eso? – pregunto.

Te ha molestado? – contesto.

Claro que no! Todo lo contrario – respondió sonriendo – Me agrada que lo hagas – agrego bajando la mirada, totalmente ruborizada. La castaña rio.

Lo hare seguido, a veces es mas fácil actuar que hablar – dijo Rachel mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello nerviosa.

En pocas palabras te pongo nerviosa – dijo sonriendo y pasado un brazo por sus hombros – Caminemos – agrego. La castaña paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Entre cada cambio de clase se encontraban y pasaban minutos juntas. Sus amigos al parecer se habían dado cuenta y las dejaban solas, inventando excusas tontas. Las dos caminaban hacia sus respectivos autos.

Entonces nos vemos mañana? – pregunto Quinn mientras ayudaba a la castaña a meter sus cosas al auto.

Claro, como siempre – contesto sonriendo, abriendo la puerta.

Perfecto! Ve con cuidado – dijo acercándose a la chica – Me preguntaba si…

La castaña la interrumpió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. La rubia sonrió, la miro y noto las mejillas rozadas de la castaña. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la beso. Pero esta vez poniendo su mano delicadamente en la mejilla de la castaña, esta paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia. Sintió como la lengua de Rachel empujaba sus labios para poder entrar, no se opuso. Al sentir la calidez y el choque de sus lenguas, pudieron sentir sus corazones latir a mil por hora, mientras sensaciones extrañas se hacían presentes en sus estómagos. Fue pequeño, pero intenso, cargado de ternura. Se separaron delicadamente, tan solo unos centímetros. La rubia acaricio la mejilla totalmente roja de la castaña, la cual sonrió y la abrazo, aun rodeando por el cuello pero escondiendo su cara en su cuello. La rubia la rodeo por la cintura.

Tímida – susurro la rubia. La chica asintió con la cabeza. Se quedó el silencio. No hacían falta las palabras, el estar abrazadas, sintiendo sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones, era suficiente. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, hasta que un claxon las sobresalto, haciendo que se separaran.

LUCEN HERMOSAS! – grito Blaine sonriendo quien venia acompañado de Kurt.

YA DILE QUE SI CASTAÑA! – grito Kurt guiñándoles el ojo. Las chicas no pudieron evitar reír. Los chicos se despidieron con la mano y las dejaron atrás. La rubia tomo la mano de la castaña.

Que te parece si paso por ti en la tarde y vamos por un helado? – pregunto jugando con sus dedos.

Me encantaría, pero recuerda que estoy castigada – contesto con media sonrisa. La rubia bufo.

Recuérdame nunca dejarte sola en una fiesta! – exclamo mirándola.

Créeme, no volverá a pasar – dijo sonriéndole – Ahora me tengo que ir, ya es un poco tarde, tengo que llegar temprano y no quiero estar mas tiempo castigada – agrego.

Por supuesto que no! – exclamo alarmada – Cuídate – agrego acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Tu igual Q – dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo y metiéndose al carro.

* * *

><p>Sii me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero de verdad ando con poca inspiración! Prometo recuperarla pronto!<p>

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, un poco corto lo se. En fin dejen reviews! Ayudan mucho estimular la inspiración (:

Actualizo hasta el fin de semana! Tengo examen este viernes y ando un poco presionada. Deséenme suerte (:


	10. Hello

**Ninguno personaje me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 10:** _Hello_

La castaña salía de bañarse, disponía a cambiarse para ir a clases, cuando su celular sono. Se acerco al escritorio, lo tomo y vio que era un mensaje de Kurt.

**Diva! Apurate, hemos quedado Santana, Brittany, Blaine y yo, para ir a desayunar! – K**

Kurt, estoy castigada, recuérdalo… – R

**Y? Puedes decir que tienes que llegar antes a clases porque tienes que estudiar, no creo que haya ningún problema! – K**

No se… Igual hare mal tercio con ustedes – R

**Oh! Se me olvido, la rubia también esta invitada, asi que seguro tu respuesta es si, date prisa, nos vemos en el café de siempre en 20 minutos! – K **

Ok, nos vemos ahí (: - R

**Lo sabia! :D – K**

Manejaba hacia el café de siempre y pudo ver a sus amigos reunidos fuera del café, no veia a la rubia. Estaciono su carro, bajo y se reunió. Los saludo a cada uno.

Y…

Ahí esta, acaba de llegar – dijo interrumpiéndola Santana - Yo creo que mejor las esperamos dentro – agrego sonriendo. Sus amigos asintieron y entraron al lugar. La castaña sonrio tímidamente, mientras caminaba hacia la rubia, la cual bajaba del auto. Esta vez su cabello no lucia despeinado, al contrario, estaba arreglado con una diadema negra. Lucia como hace un año.

Has regresado a ser la Quinn de antes? – pregunto Rachel.

Hola! Estoy bien y tu? – pregunto la chica. La castaña sonrio.

Ok, Hola Quinn! Como estas? – pregunto sonriendo.

Bien gracias y tu? – dijo siguiendo el juego.

Bien! – exclamo - Has regresado a tu look anterior? – pregunto.

Aun no puedo responder, falta algo – dijo depositándole un pequeño beso en los labios. La castaña sonrio timida. – Listo, ahora si contesto. Si, digamos que ahora tengo para quien arreglarme – agrego empezando a caminar hacia la entrada del café.

Ah si? De cualquier forma, luces hermosa – dijo tomando la mano de la rubia. Quinn rio y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Entraron y pudieron ver a lo lejos a sus amigos, los cuales recién ordenaban.

Salian del café, pero esta vez Rachel caminaba entre con Kurt y Blaine, mientras Quinn, de igual forma, con Brittany y Santana.

Entonces, ya están? – pregunto Kurt emocionado.

No! Vamos poco a poco! – respondió

No parece asi, se besan, abrazan, toman sus manos… - dijo Blaine.

Lo se, pero nos estamos conociendo, creo… - dijo torciendo su boca.

Crees? Espera Rachel, no me digas que es por Monica? – pregunto Kurt. La castaña bajo la mirada. – Debes de darte una oportunidad. Ella solo te hizo daño. – agrego.

Me da miedo confundirme. Aun que… Cuando la beso, siento cosas maravillosas que nunca, nunca habia sentido – dijo suspirando.

Te estas enamorando Rach! Digamos que estas sintiendo lo que es estar realmente enamorado – dijo Blaine.

Pero si solo van dos días y…

Y nada! Asi es el amor, puede ser cuestión de horas, días! Piensalo Rach, no le des tantas vueltas a las cosas. – dijo Kurt. La chica asintio.

Ya están? – pregunto Brittany.

No! Haremos todo como se debe, lentamente… - contesto.

Lentamente? No me vengas con eso! Parecen novias, se besan, se abrazan! Deberias de declararte! – exclamo Santana.

Aun no es tiempo. Le dare el tiempo que necesita, tomare el ritmo que ella quiera – dijo decidida – La quiero bien y la esperare. – agrego.

De eso no hay duda! Mira hasta luces como una niña buena! – exclamo Santana refiriéndose a su aspecto. Las chicas rieron. Cada uno tomo sus respectivos carros. Llegaron al instituto, esta vez les tocaban clases diferentes. Las chicas no pudieron verse durante el dia, ya que tenían diversas actividades, llego la ultima clase, la cual era el Club Glee. La castaña platicaba animadamente con Puck, todo se encontraban ahí, solo faltaban las porristas, ya que habían tenido practica. Rebecca se encontraba a lo lejos, conversando con la novia de Finn. Era de las pocas personas que soportaban a la chica. Entraron las tres chicas, aun con sus uniformes. La castaña volteo y le sonrio a la rubia, la cual se acercaba a ella.

Cheerio! – exclamo Rachel extendiendo sus brazos, la rubia sonrio y la abrazo.

Me extrañaste, lo se! – dijo

De hecho si – susurro en su oído. La rubia esbozo una sonrisa, se separaron delicadamente y le extendió su mano, la chica al instante la tomo y caminaron juntas hacia las sillas. Rebecca habia mirado toda la escena, esta vez estaba seria, con los brazos cruzados. Adela al vela asi, decidió dejarla sola, yendo con su chico.

Parece que habrá escenita – dijo por lo bajo a Finn.

Porque lo dices? – pregunto extrañado.

No has visto la mirada y el cambio de actitud que tomo Rebecca al ver a Rachel y Quinn juntas? – pregunto.

Ehh no! Pero que tiene? Ellas son solo amigas – respondió confundido.

Ay Finn! Eres ciego? A simple vista se puede ver que las chicas traen algo! – exclamo

Oh en serio? No lo habia notado – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Tu siempre tan distraído, pero asi te quiero! – dijo sonriendo y dándole un pequeño beso.

La clase paso con normalidad, Rebecca no había montado ninguna escena, a pesar de haber visto tan cariñosas a las chicas durante toda la hora. Los chicos empezaban a salir poco a poco, despues del profesor. Quinn y Rachel se tomaron de la mano, mientras sonreían y platicaban animademente, cuando estaban a punto de salir, Rebecca caminaba detrás de ellas, choco su brazo con el hombro de la castaña empujándola fuertemente, no cayo al suelo gracias a que la rubia la sostuvo.

Rebecca, ten cuidado! – exclamo Quinn. La chica la cual habia seguido con su camino, s detuvo y volteo.

Ya es grandesita como para que se defienda sola, no crees Quinn? – pregunto.

No em…

Shh, dejala Quinn – susurro Rachel. La chica volvió a darles la espalda y siguió con su camino.

No te hizo daño? Estas bien? – pregunto Quinn

Tranquila Q! Solo fue un empujon – contesto sonriéndole – Aun que… Quiza necesite algo… - agrego mordiendo su labio. La rubia sonrio tímidamente.

Creo saber que necesitas – susurro a unos centímetros de la castaña, sonrio pícaramente y deposito sus labios. El beso se fue haciendo largo y mas profundo, hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron, haciendo una pequeña guerra. Se separaron delicadamente, necesitaban oxigeno. La castaña se acerco, quedando a unos milímetros de la rubia.

Me encantas – susurro mirándola a los ojos.

Y tu a mi, pequeña – susurro besándola tiernamente.

Habían pasado dos meses, en las cuales todo seguía igual, las chicas cada vez se acercaban mas, iban a todos lados juntas, abrazadas o tomadas de las manos. Todo el instituto daba por hecho su relación y es que lo parecían. Sus amigos las animaban para que dieran el segundo paso, pero ninguna hacia caso. La rubia haría todo al modo de la castaña, la cual no había recibido noticias de Mónica y el estar feliz con Quinn, estaba ocasionando que empezara a olvidarla. Sin contar la diferencia que sentía al tener a la rubia cerca. No cabía duda, se estaba enamorando. No podía esperar más, quería ser oficialmente la novia de Quinn Fabray.

Por otro lado estaba Rebecca, a la rubia le preocupaba, ya que no había hecho ninguna escena de celos, nada de gritos. No sabia si la chica por fin lo había aceptado o se vendría algo peor. A nadie habia tomado por sopresa que se saliera del Club Glee. Sabian perfectamente el porque de esa decisión, tenia nombre, el cual era Quinn Fabray.

La castaña se encontraba en su cuarto, haciendo tarea. Su celular vibro. Lo tomo y vio que era un mensaje de la rubia, sonrio.

Seguro debes de estar haciendo tarea, solo quería decirte que ¡Te quiero! – Q

La chica no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran un poco, era la primera vez que la chica le decía esas dos palabras, las cuales significaban un mundo.

Yo también te quiero! Tardaste en decirlo Fabray - R

Tenia su celular esperando la respuesta de la rubia, pero no llego. Dejo su celular a un lado y se centro de nuevo en su tarea. Despues de unos minutos su celular empezo a vibrar, sonrio y tomo su celular. Al ver el nombre en la pantalla, su sonrisa despareció y los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Acepto la llamada.

Rachel? – pregunto.

Eh si… Hola Monica – contesto seria.

Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti! Dos meses exactamente! Por que me abandonas de esa forma? – pregunto triste.

Lo siento, he estado ocupada – dijo. Pasaron segundos en silencio.

Yo hablaba para… Para que escucharas algo, espera – dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio incomodo. Se escucharon ruidos – Listo, estas en speaker. No cuelgues. – agrego.

Ok, no cuelgo – dijo Rachel extrañada.

Para ti estrellita – dijo Monica nerviosa. La castaña al oir eso no puedo evitar sentir un cosquilleo y emoción en su cuerpo. Poco a poco empezo a escuchar el piano.

_**I've been alone with you**_

_**Inside my mind**_

_**And in my dreams I've kissed your lips**_

_**A thousand times**_

_**I sometimes see you**_

_**Passing outside my door**_

_He estado solo contigo_

_Dentro de mi mente_

_Y en mis sueños he besado tus labios_

_Mil veces_

_Algunas veces te veo_

_Pasar fuera de mi puerta_

_**Hello!**_

_**Is it me you're looking for?**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**I can see it in your smile**_

_**You're all I've ever wanted**_

_**And my arms are open wide**_

_**Because you know just what to say**_

_**And you know just what to do**_

_**And I want to tell you so much**_

_**I love you**_

_Hola!_

_¿Es a mi a quien estás buscando?_

_Puedo verlo en tus ojos_

_Puedo verlo en tu sonrisa_

_Eres todo lo que siempre he querido_

_Y mis brazos están bien abiertos_

_Porque tu sabes exactamente que decir_

_Y sabes exactamente que hacer _

_Y quiero decirte mucho_

_te amo_

Rachel cerro los ojos. De nuevo es sentimiento estaba en su interior. Los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza. El dolor volvía a su corazón. Pero sentía algo extraño… Emoción. Por que? Ahí estaba la chica declarándose, diciéndole que la amaba y cantándole. No podía evitarlo, los sentimientos que tenia hacia la chica salían a flote, si… una vez mas.

_**Hello!**_

_**I've just got to let you know**_

_**Because I wonder where you are**_

_**And I wonder what you do**_

_**Are you somewhere feeling lonely?**_

_Hola!_

_Simplemente tengo que dejarte saber_

_Porque me pregunto donde estás_

_Y me pregunto que haces_

_¿Estás en alguna parte sintiéndote solitaria?_

Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue una foto. Estaba con la rubia, mirándose y esta dándole un beso en la frente, la cual la rodeaba por la cintura, detrás de ella. Cerro los ojos.

**Flash Back **

Anda Quinn! No le hare nada a tu cámara, son solo un par de fotos – dijo Santana estirando su mano – Damela! – exclamo. La rubia dudo un poco y se la entrego.

Cuidala! Es como mi vida, entendiste? – dijo amenazante y es que una de sus pasiones era la fotografía y esa cámara la habia conseguido tras años de ahorros.

Se encontraban de nuevo en Santa Monica, esta vez solo habían ido Santana,Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel y Quinn. Se encontraban sentados en la arena, cada uno en sus platicas. La castaña y la rubia estaban sentadas viendo el atardecer.

Quinn, no le pasara nada a tu cámara, deja tu histeria! – exclamo la castaña. Ya que la rubia no dejaba de voltear para asegurarse donde se encontraba Santana. – Por favor! -.

Ok esta bien! – dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz. La castaña sonrio. Despues de conversar un rato, Kurt empezo a organizar una pequeña sesión de fotos. Al final habían dejado las fotos de parejas. Era el turno de las chicas. Optaron por darle la espalda al mar, para que asi saliera el hermoso paisaje de fondo. La rubia se coloco detrás, rodeando por la cintura a la castaña. Las dos sonreían totalmente sonrojadas.

No amor! Ahí no es! – exclamo Santana acercándose al ver que su novia no podía tomar la fotografía. Mientras mantenían una pequeña discusión, ya que la rubia no prestaba atención a la morena y apretaba los diversos botones, enfocando a las chicas.

Hey! Tengan cuidado! – grito Quinn preocupada, intento quitar sus brazos, pero la castaña la tomo con fuerza.

No iras a ningún lado Fabray! – exclamo Rachel girando su cuello y viendo hacia arriba.

Pero Rach! La van a desconfigurar! – dijo un poco molesta. La castaña le dio un pequeño beso en el mentón. – Ok… Tu ganas – susurro sonriendo.

Siempre gano rubia! – dijo sonriendo orgullosa. Las dos se miraban fijamente.

Te aprovechas - susurro mientras depositaba un pequeño en la frente de la chica.

Al final, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta, Brittany había tomado las fotos, habían elegido esa, ya que se veían "naturales".

**Fin Flash Back**

_**Or is someone loving you?**_

_**Tell me how to win your heart**_

_**For I haven't got a clue**_

_**But let start by saying…  
><strong>__**I love you**_

_¿O hay alguien amándote?_

_Dime como ganar tu corazón_

_Porque no tengo ni idea_

_Pero déjame empezar diciendo…  
>te amo<em>

Terminaba la cancion y ahi estaba, mirando esa foto. No sabia que decir y lo peor, no sabia que sentía.

Te ha gustado? – pregunto Monica.

Haz estado genial – contesto con media sonrisa.

No te noto muy entusiasmada… - susurro

Simplemente… no me esperaba esto – dijo triste.

Te entiendo… Tal vez deba colgar y dejar que pienses – dijo Monica – Te hablo en unos días, cuidate, te quiero. – agrego.

Si, es lo mejor. Ok, cuídate – dijo Rachel. La chica colgó, dejo el celular y se rescosto en su cama, mientras lloraba . Esa llamada solo la confundió. No podía negarlo, se haba ilusionado, escucharla cantar, habia derrumbado todo lo que construyo durante 2 meses a lado de la rubia. Esa felicidad que vivío en su interior durante ese tiempo, había desparecido. Regresaba Monica y con ella la tristeza, la sensación de vacio. Le daba coraje, justamente cuando estaba dispuesta a dar el segundo paso, de establecer una relación con la rubia, volvía Mónica.

Todo es un desastre – susurro negando con la cabeza, encogiéndose abrazando sus piernas y llorando.

* * *

><p><em>Listo aquí lo tienen! Espero les haya gustado! Y en serio dejen reviews u.u me hacen pensar que ya no les gusta el fan fic!<em>

_Saludos chicaaas!_


	11. Confusiones y Caos

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenencen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 11:** _Confusiones y Caos._

La rubia se encontraba en el estacionamiento esperando que llegara Rachel, empezaba a desesperarse ya que faltaba poco para clases y era raro que la castaña no llegara. Por fin pudo ver el carro estacionándose. Camino sonriendo. Por otro lado Rachel respiro hondo, bajo del carro sin muchos animos.

Hola Rach! – saludo Quinn sonriéndole y acercándose para depositarle un beso en los labios, pero la castaña volteo su cara, haciendo que el beso fuera directo a su mejilla.

Hola – contesto fría. Empezo a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela, sin importar si dejaba detrás a la rubia. Esta la miraba extrañada.

Pasa algo? – pregunto la rubia alcanzándola.

No – respondió. La rubia encongio sus hombros y la siguió. Llegaron a sus casilleros, sacaron sus cosas. – Te veo luego – agrego dándose vuelta y perdiéndose entre los demás. Quinn se quedo con el ceño fruncido viendo la dirección en la que se habia ido la chica.

Quinn! Pasa algo? – pregunto Kurt sonriendo, mientras sacaba libros de su casillero.

Humm – dudo – Es Rachel, esta rara. Supongo que no esta de buen humor – agrego arqueando las cejas.

Seguro esta de diva, ya se le pasa, tranquila rubi! – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos! – agrego yendo de lado contrario. Quinn decidió olvidar un poco lo que habia pasado con la chica y en seguida camino hacia su primer clase. Durante todo el dia, la castaña la estuvo evitando al igual que a sus amigos. Decidio no molestarla, quizá tenia problemas en su casa y por ello estaba asi. No quería presionarla, seguro pronto vendría a contarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estaba acostada en su cama, dispuesta a dormir, pero primero le mandaria un mensaje a la castaña, no podía soportar mas tiempo sin saber que pasaba.

La castaña estaba en su cama, intentando dormir, pero su cabeza daba miles de vueltas, solo miraba el techo rosa de su cuarto, hasta que el sonido de su celular la distrajo.

**Rach! Espero que mañana te encuentres mejor. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, cierto? Te extraño Buenas noches, te quiero mi diva! –** Q

Al leerlo no pudo evitar sonreír, pero al instante el nombre "Mónica" vino a su mente, deshaciendo esa sonrisa. No sabia que hacer, estaba totalmente confundida. Le costaba mucho evitar a la rubia y a sus amigos, en especial Kurt, pero era lo mejor. No quería contarle al chico y ganarse todo un sermón y regaño. Dejo su celular a un lado y cerro los ojos.

La rubia por otro lado, se había quedado dormida con el celular a un lado de su almohada, esperando la respuesta de la castaña, el cual nunca llego.

Así fue toda la semana, la chica evitaba a sus amigos, incluyendo a la rubia. Incluso había faltado a clases del Club Glee. No respondía mensajes, ni llamadas. Todos estaban extrañados, especialmente Kurt y Quinn. Era viernes y la chica tenia que presentarse si o si al coro, ya que no podía faltar mas. Y asi fue, todos estaban reunidos, a punto de empezar la clase cuando la castaña llego, se sento lo mas alejada que pudo. La clase paso con normalidad, el cual termino con una interpretacion de Mercedes.

La clase estaba a punto de terminar y la rubia pudo notar como Rachel se preparaba para salir disparada. Sono el timbre, corrió hacia la chica y la tomo del brazo.

Ahora si no te escapas! – exclamo la rubia.

Quinn, suéltame porfavor – dijo molesta.

No hasta que me expliques que pasa – dijo mirándola.

No pasa nada. Ahora puedes soltarme? Necesito irme a mi casa – pregunto evitando su mirada.

Rachel, pensé que confiabas en mi. Pasa algo en tu casa? Sabes que cuentas conmigo, ante todo soy tu amiga – dijo la chica preocupada.

Estoy bien y no me pasa nada Quinn. Simplemente quiero estar sola – respondió tratando de soltarse.

Entiendo – susurro soltándola.

Rubi, me puedo robar a tu chica? – pregunto Kurt acercándose a ellas. La rubia no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros y salio del salón, el cual ya estaba vacio. – A mi no me engañas, dime, que paso? – pregunto ya estando solos. La chica no pudo mas, se dejo caer en la silla y empezo a llorar.

Es… es Monica – dijo entre lagrimas.

Monica? Ahora que te hizo? – pregunto preocupado, sentándose a lado de su amiga.

Me llamo, me canto y me dio a entender que quiere intentarlo conmigo…. – susurro triste.

Y tu…? – pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Santana caminaba hacia el salón del Club Glee, habia olvidado su cartera, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, pudo escuchar murmullos. Inclino ligeramente su cabeza y pudo ver a Kurt y Rachel. Iba a interrumpirlos cuando la castaña paro de golpe y empezo alzar la voz.

Es que no entiendes Kurt! Esto es complicado! Siento… Siento que aun amo a Monica y es tan fuerte ese sentimiento! – dijo elevando el tono de voz

CALMATE RACHEL! – grito el chico perdiendo la paciencia – Poniendote asi no solucionas absolutamente nada! Estas arruinando TODO Rachel, por una chica que no sabe lo que quiere! –.

Y tu como sabes eso? NO LA CONOCES! – dijo furiosa

TE DEJO POR OTRO! Sin importar TUS sentimientos! Eso, creeme, no habla bien de una persona! Te habla cada que se acuerda de ti y tu como perrito vas detrás de ella! – dijo.

Pero se ha arrepentido! Ella me quiere! – dijo la chica.

Eso es querer Rachel? Si ella realmente te amara, no te hubiera botado de la forma en la que lo hizo! Piensalo un poquito – dijo mas calmado.

Yo-yo no se que pensar, que sentir, estoy confundida – dijo sentándose de nuevo, tapándose la cara con sus dos manos y llorando.

Solo abre los ojos Rachel. Por otro lado… Que haras con Quinn? La has estado evitando todo el tiempo. Ella realmente te quiere – dijo acariciando su espalda.

Quinn? Es lo menos importante en este momento! – exclamo levantándose enojada. El chico abrió los ojos y se puso frente ella.

En serio me estas diciendo eso? Que egoísta eres! Quinn lo único que ha hecho es hacerte FELIZ! Y tu vienes y dices que lo que menos importante es ella? ERES INCREIBLE RACHEL! – grito el chico enojado, tomo sus cosas. Por otro lado Santana no podía creer lo que había escuchado, estaba furiosa, al ver que el chico iba a salir, empezó a correr, yendo por donde había llegado.

Ojala no te arrepientas Rachel. Ella es una buena persona – susurro el chico, saliendo del aula. La chica cerro los ojos y se dejo caer en la silla. No podía creer lo que había dicho. La rubia era lo mas feliz que tenia hasta el momento. Se levanto y pateo la silla. Estaba furiosa con ella misma y al mismo tiempo con Monica. La cual lo único que hacia era generarle problemas.

Al otro dia. Rachel caminaba hacia su casillero, ahí pudo ver a Kurt. Estaba a punto de saludarlo cuando el chico, dio media vuelta y la ignoro por completo. No podía reclamarle, tenia razon. No tenia que haber dicho eso. Quinn le importaba demasiado, la quería. Habia dicho eso por tanta importencia y enojo. Tenia que buscar a la rubia y hablar con ella. Realmente lo quería intentar, Monica no valia la pena. Kurt le habia abierto los ojos.

La rubia baja de su auto, estaba totalmente ida, no sabia que le pasa a Rachel y realmente la extrañaba. Llego a los casilleros y la vio ahí. No sabia si saludarla o no.

Hola Quinn – dijo la castaña nerviosa.

Hola – contesto.

Se que me he comportado muy extraña estos días. Puedo hablar contigo esta tarde, despues de clases? – pregunto la castaña mirándola.

Claro Rach – dijo sonriendo, la miro dulcemente. Al parecer todo iba a regresar a la normalidad cuando la chica le contara sus problemas y seguro estarían mas unidas que nunca. Se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente. Queria hacerle saber, que nada habia cambiando y que estaba ahí para ella.

Gracias – susurro Rachel soprendida por el abrazo, pero no dudo en corresponderlo. Habia olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar con la rubia. Suspiro y se separo delicadamente, quedando a unos milímetros. La rubia la miro fijamente a los ojos.

Te quiero – susurro sonriendo y deposidando un pequeño, pero tierno beso en los labios. Rachel se sintió en las nubes al escuchar esas palabras, habia sido el "te quiero" mas hermoso que le habían dicho. El "te quiero" que estaba haciendo toda una guerra de sentimientos en su estomago. Su corazón latia con rapidez, como nunca antes. Todo eso era lo que necesitaba. No habia mas confusiones, Quinn era la elegida.

Yo también te quiero – susurro Rachel sonriendo y besándola de nuevo, esta vez haciéndolo mas largo.

Ahora vamos a clase, que se nos hace tarde – dijo la rubia sonriéndole. Esta escolto a la castaña hasta la clase que le tocaba. Se detuvieron en la entrada.

Te veo despues? – dijo la castaña tomando las dos manos de la rubia.

Si diva – contesto sonriendo. Rachel se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso. Despues de esto la rubia dio vuelta y se dirigió a su clase. Esta entro y camino hacia donde estaba Kurt.

Me he perdido de algo. Cuentame – dijo el chico.

Siento lo de ayer… Lo que dije sobre Quinn realmente no lo sentía. Lo dije por lo confundida y molesta que estaba. Estaba demasiado presionada, no sabia que hacer, que sentir y sentía la necesidad de tomar ya, una decisión. – dijo mirando al suelo y jugando con sus manos nerviosa. El chico suspiro. – Y me puse a pensar y tienes tanta razon. Monica no sabe lo que quiere y solo juega conmigo. Me abriste los ojos Kurt. Quinn me hace sentir cosas maravillosas y quiero intentarlo con ella. Hoy hablare con ella en la tarde – agrego. Sin mas su amigo se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente.

Estuve a punto de matarte, en serio! Pero me alegro que hayas abierto los ojos y estes dispuesta a intentarlo con esa rubia que traes completamente loca – dijo sonriendo y arqueando las cejas.

Salian de clase con los brazos entrelazados, mientras bromeaban, cuando de la nada Santana la tomo del brazo fuertemente.

Necesito hablar contigo – dijo seria. Los dos chicos fruncieron el ceño.

Claro Santana – contesto la castaña extrañada. – Kurt, si ves a Q le dices que en un momento llego, si? – pidió al chico. El cual asistio con la cabeza y siguió con su camino. – Hablemos – agrego.

Aquí no – dijo mientras la jalaba bruscamente y se dirigían a los baños. Rebeca salía del cubículo, dirigiéndose a los lavabos, pero pudo notar que su cartera se habia caído detrás del inodoro, cerro la puerta ya que esta le estorbaba, se agacho, estaba a punto de tomarla cuando escucho como la puerta se abria de golpe.

Que te pasa Santana? – pregunto Rachel molesta – Que haces? - agrego viendo como la chica se agachaba para ver si alguien estaba dentro de algún cubículo.

Viendo si estamos solas – dijo. Rebeca la cual se encontraba en el ultimo, subió rápidamente sus pies en la parte trasera del inodoro.

Bien estamos solas – dijo Santana cerrando la puerta con seguro de los baños.

Ahora si puedes decirme de que quieres hablar? – pregunto Rachel.

Ayer escuche la conversación que tuviste con Kurt, fue sin querer. Como sabrás enana, Quinn es mi mejor amiga y no estoy dispuesta a que una tipa como tu, que corre a los brazos de la tipa que la dejo por otro sin importale un poquito lo que sentías, venga a darle alas, la termine de enamorar y despues la bote como sin nada! – exclamo enojada y cruzándose de brazos. La castaña se quedo muda, no sabia que decir.

No tenias porque escuchar eso Santana y no es nada de incumbencia lo que pase con Monica! Como sabes de ella? Y en ningún momento pienso hacerle daño a Quinn! – dijo finalmente.

Ya te dije que fue sin querer, es de mi incumbencia porque implica a mi mejor amiga y quien me lo conto es lo de menos – contesto y empezo a reir irónicamente. – Que no quieres hacerle daño? AYER te escuche decir que lo que menos te importaba era QUINN! – agrego alzando la voz.

Pero no lo dije en serio santana! – dijo exaltada.

No me importa Berry! Pero mas te vale que tomes una decisión YA! Y si esa perjudica a Quinn, te las veras conmigo – dijo molesta, dándole un pequeño empujon en el hombro. Salio del baño. La castaña suspiro_."En que te has metido Berry! Haz hecho un caos" pensó_. Sacudio su cabeza y salio.

Rebeca espero unos minutos y al no escuchar ruido alguno, bajo del inodoro y salio del cubículo, sonriendo. Arreglo su cabello y salio. Estaba dispuesta a recuperar a su rubia y ese, era el inicio perfecto para lograrlo.

* * *

><p><em>CHICAAAAS! Espero no me mateen! Se que la mayoría de las actualizaciones de los fanfics, no han sido para nada "lindos", al contrario, solo ha habido drama, pero vamos! Que seria de nuestra vida sin el "drama"? A quien no le gusta? :P En fin, espero les guste, se viene toda una tormenta para la Srita. Berry, pero se lo ha ganado!<em>

_De la manera mas atenta, linda y buena onda, les pido que dejen__** reviews**__! Es importante asi me animan a seguir la historia! El próximo cap lo subo el lunes o martes. He terminado exámenes y puedo actualizar mas seguido (:_

_Saludos!_


	12. Venganza

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertencen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 12:** _Venganza_

Rubi! – exclamo Kurt sonriendo y recargándose en los casilleros.

Hola Kurt! – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Y Rach? – pregunto.

Eso venia a decirte, me dijo que si la esperabas. Santana quería hablar con ella – contesto.

Oh.. ¿Santana? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño. El chico asintió con la cabeza.

Rebeca caminaba con rapidez buscando a la rubia, hasta que la vio cerca de su casillero. Mientras que la castaña llegaba a lado de la rubia.

Quinn – susurro por detrás, cerca de su oído mientras rodeaba la cintura de la chica, esta sonrio. Kurt las miraba con ternura.

De verdad, hacen una pareja HERMOSA! – exclamo llevando sus manos a sus mejillas – En fin! Las dejo solas – agrego despidiéndose con la mano. La rubia dio vuelta, aun en brazos de la castaña. Sonrio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Te extrañe tanto – susurro la rubia depositándole otro beso, pero esta vez en la nariz. La castaña cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto de la rubia.

Yo…

Quinn, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Rebeca interrumpiendo. Las dos chicas se separaron.

Claro, pero mas tarde, si? – contesto amablemente. Rachel tomo la mano de la rubia fuertemente.

No puede esperar, es urgente – dijo seria y mirando de fea forma a la castaña. Quinn miro a Rachel.

Esta bien, ya hablaremos en un rato, si? – dijo Rachel sonriéndole.

Segura? – pregunto. La diva asintió con la cabeza.

Te quiero – susurro Rachel dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Quinn sonrio.

Yo también, nos vemos en un ratito – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Rebeca miraba la escena furiosa y cruzada de brazos. Rachel le dirigió una sonrisa de triunfo, mientras se dirigía su locker, tan solo a unos pasos de ellas. – Vamos Rebe – agrego empezando a caminar. Esta la ignoro y camino hacia Rachel.

El que rie al ultimo, rie mejor Berry – susurro en su oído, la castaña la miro confusa, mientras Rebeca sonreía.

REBECA! Vamos! – grito Quinn al ver la escena de las dos chicas. La chica camino hacia ella y empezaron a caminar.

Santana caminaba de la mano con Brittany, cerca del campo de futbol, a lo lejos pudo ver a la rubia y a Rebeca, sentada en las gradas. Al parecer discutían. Decidio acercarse poco a poco a las chicas.

Quinn… Si no me crees puedes preguntárselo – dijo Rebeca acercándose.

Ya Rebeca, solo… Solo dejame sola, porfavor – pidió amablemente, mientras que por dentro estaba impresionada y dolida.

Ok, sabes que cuentas conmigo – dijo sonriendo y depositando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia. Esta ni se inmuto, tenia su mirada perdida. Rebeca se fue dejándola sola.

La pareja se dirigía rápidamente a la rubia, al ver que la pesada de su ex ya no estaba con ella.

Rubia! – exclamo Brittany sonriendo. Quinn volteo y rápidamente se levanto.

Te molestaba esa estúpida? – pregunto Santana

Me decía la verdad, cosa que tu, la que según es mi mejor amiga no hace – dijo molesta.

De que hablas? Que te pasa rubia? – pregunto Brittany confundida.

Tu noviecita, sabia porque Rachel habia estado rara conmigo y con todos! – exclamo enojada y señalándola.

Que te dijo esa estúpida? – pregunto Santana nerviosa

Las escucho a ti y a Rachel hablar en el baño, tu sabias que ella estaba dispuesta a correr a los brazos Monica, que se confundió y que… - dijo alzando la voz, las lagrimas empezaron a caer sobre sus mejillas – Y que dijo que lo menos importaba era yo… - agrego en voz baja. Se habia derrumbado.

Yo.. Lo siento Quinn.. Pero no me correspondía a mi decirlo – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Ni se te ocurra tocarme… - amenzano furiosa. Se levanto.

Deberias hablar con Rachel, que te explique las cosas – dijo. La rubia la ignoro y empezo a caminar. Santana se sento, suspiro y tapo su cara.

Sabes que hiciste mal en escondérselo – dijo Brittany imitando a la chica.

Lo se amor. Pero entiéndeme, no me correspondía decírselo – susurro mirando el piso. La rubia se acerco y la abrazo fuerte – Y esa estúpida de Rebeca, se escondió Brit! Yo revise y no habia nadie! Es una idiota! – agrego enojada.

Lo que quiere es separarlas y ha encontrado el motivo perfecto. Pero ahora hay que hablar con Rachel. Quinn no hablara con ella y tienen que hacerlo – dijo sacando su celular – Llamala – agrego dandoselo.

Pero seguro esta en clase, mejor le mando un mensaje – dijo tomando el celular. Pasaron unos minutos y envio el mensaje - Espero que la rubia la escuche, es tan terca – agrego pasando sus manos por su cara.

Tranquila amor, ya hiciste lo que te correspondía y no fue tu culpa. Ok? – dijo Brittany. Santana sonrio.

Te amo pequeño unicornio – susurro acercándose a la chica.

Yo mas – contesto dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Rachel tomaba sus libros y sin decir mas, salio de la clase disparada. Se dirigió a su casillero, dejo sus cosas y empezo a correr buscando a la rubia. La llamaba pero esta no respondia. Habia corrido por toda la escuela y los campos, pero nada. Se dirigió al estacionamiento y pudo notar que el auto de la rubia aun seguía ahí. Quiza estaba dentro. Se acerco poco a poco y si, pudo divisar una silueta. Tomo aire y camino nerviosamente hacia el. Estaba al frente y toco la ventana. La rubia no volteaba a verla.

Quinn! Abre porfavor, necesito hablar contigo! – grito tocando con mas fuerza. – Soy capaz de romper el vidrio! Me conoces y sabes que si lo hago! – amenazo. La rubia abrió la puerta y salio de el. Tenia los ojos rojos, la castaña al verla asi, sintió un gran golpe en el estomago.

Que quieres? – pregunto molesta.

Se que la estúpida de Rebeca hablo con…

Si y ya escuche suficiente – interrumpió.

Monica me hablo hace unos días, me confundi y no sabia que hacer. Se que hice mal al alejarme, pero estaba tan presionada y….

Eso es lo de menos Rachel! Yo lo hubiera entendió, es mas hubiera luchado contra eso! Te espere MESES! Estoy aquí como idiota detrás de ti! Por que lo único que quiero es hacerte sentir bien, FELIZ! Y tu vas por ahí diciendo que yo no importo? Me has decepcionado… No pensé que fueras una persona tan egoísta. Solo te importa tu felicidad, todo eso lo que quieres, haces cualquier cosa por lograrlo! – dijo furiosa - YO TE QUIERO RACHEL! YO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI Y TU? TU SOLO JUEGAS! – agrego gritando.

No es asi Quinn! Yo nunca quise decir eso, pero…

PERO NADA!ENTIENDE! NO QUIERO SABER NADA, NADA DE TI! NO SE COMO PUDE FIJARME EN ALGUIEN COMO TU! PENSE QUE ERAS DIFERENTE, PERO AHORA VEO QUE NO – grito furiosa, mientras la lagrimas caian. – No cabe duda que eres la primera en todo… Felicidades. Eres la persona que mas me ha lastimado. – agrego mirándola furiosa, se metió al auto de nuevo, pero esta vez lo prendió. Rachel se hizo a un lado, se limito a ver como la chica se marchaba. Se recargo en el carro que se encontraba detrás de ella, se dejo caer y tapo su rostro con ambas manos. Empezo a llorar. Por sus tontas palabras estaba o habia perdido a la rubia. La cual solo quería hacerla feliz, cosa que hacia perfectamente. Pero por otro lado estaba furiosa con Rebeca. Se levanto, limpio sus lagrimas y corrió hacia el campus.

Pudo verla a lo lejos, corrió y una vez estando cerca la avento hacia los casilleros, esta reboto y cayo.

QUE DIABLOS TE PASA? – grito Rebeca levantándose y empujándola.

DEJA DE METERTE EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA! – grito Rachel dándole una fuerte cachetada.

De esta no te salvas Berry – dijo avalazandose sobre la castaña, ambas cayeron al piso. Rebeca empezo a jalar de los cabellos a Rachel, esta le soltaba golpes. Pudo soltarse, ya que uno de los golpes habia dado en la nariz de la chica, se levantaron rápidamente, la castaña pudo ver como la sangre empezaba a caer rápidamente en Rebeca, esta aun con ese estado, se acerco y empujo con fuerza a Rachel, la cual se golpeo en el pomulo ya que choco con el casillero, para evitar no caer totalmente. Pudo notar como tenia a la mitad del Insituto rodeándolas. Volvio a tomar fuerza, tomo los hombros de la chica y la estrello contra los casilleros.

En serio deja de meterte! – susurro Rachel furiosa – Si no realmente me conoceras enojada – agrego soltándola. Rebeca la miro furiosa. Ya no tenia fuerza, el dolor en la nariz la estaba matando. Rachel empezo a caminar, empujo a la gente para abrirse paso. Nunca nadie la habia visto asi de furiosa.

Rachel! Te estaba buscan… - decía Santana – Que te paso? – pregunto al ver su aspecto. La chica rodo los ojos y camino hacia los baños, la morena la siguió. Rachel ya dentro, pudo notar unos rasguños en su cuello, estaba despeinada y el golpe en el pomulo se notaba en demasía, estaba morado y empezaba a hincharse. – Ahora si me vas a decir que te paso? – .

Acabo de pelearme con Rebeca – contesto mientras arreglaba su cabello.

Que? En serio Rachel? – pregunto Santana. La castaña asintió con la cabeza. La morena solto una carjada. – No te conocía ese lado, como le fue a esa estúpida? – agrego.

Mal, su nariz no dejaba de sangrar y aun asi, me avento y por eso tengo este golpe – dijo señalando su pomulo.

Lo tenia merecido. En fin, a lo que vine. Hablaste con Quinn? – pregunto.

Si. No quiere saber nada de mi – contesto, bajo la mirada triste.

Dale tiempo. Deja que se tranquilize y despues hablas con ella – dijo Santana tranquila

No lo se Santana y tiene razon en todo lo que dijo. No se como pudieron salir esas palabras de mi boca – dijo negando con la cabeza – Ya habia tomado una decisión, sabes? Queria estar con Quinn – agrego

Me alegro enana, por cierto disculpa la amenaza que te hice. Vas a ver que al final estaras con esa rubia sexy – dijo sonriéndole.

Eso espero – dijo sonriendo. Las dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe, era Kurt.

Rach! – exclamo tapando su cara con sus manos al ver el aspecto de la chica – Los rumores son verdad! Pero que te ha pasado? Porque la golpeaste? – pregunto acercándose y tocando su pomulo.

Auch! No hagas eso Kurt! Duele! – exclamo quitándole la mano.

Lo siento! Pero cuéntame! – dijo ansioso.

Quinn llego a su casa, para su felicidad, estaba sola, su madre se encontraba aun en el trabajo. Subio a su cuarto, avento su bolso y empezo a tirar las cosas de su escritorio. Estaba furiosa, dejo su orgullo, dejo entrar a las personas, que supieran su verdadera indentidad, empezo a querer y dejo que los demás lo hicieran. No lo habia hecho por miedo a que la lastimaran, pero tomo el valor y se arriesgo. Ahí estaba, mas lastimada que nunca, por mentiras, mentiras de las personas que menos pensó. Pero lo que le dolia en todo su ser, eran esas palabras de Rachel. Se dejo caer a un lado de su cama y comenzo a llorar. Esas lagrimas que contuvo durante el camino y que ahora nublaban toda su vista e inundaban sus mejillas.

Rachel se encontraba sobre su cama. Se habia equivocado tanto y no sabia como solucionarlo. Quinn le habia dirigido esa mirada fría que tan solo hace años recibia. Le habia dolido, no quería perder a la rubia, realmente le importa y quería estar con ella. Aun no podía entender como esas palabras pudieron haber salido de su boca. Ella no era asi. Sin que ella lo quisiera las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Estaba totalmente aturdida, no sabia que hacer. No tenia ninguna solución, encima el golpe le dolia cada vez y podía notar como iba inflamándose.

Despues de una mala y larga noche, se levantaba poco a poco, intento bostezar pero el dolor en el pomulo era insoportable. Tuvo que inventar una absurda excusa a sus padres, para evitar mas preguntas. Esta vez no tenia animos de hacer ejercicio, asi fue directamente a la ducha, desayuno y decidió ir temprano al Instituto, quería llegar antes que la rubia. Pasaron largos minutos para la castaña y pudo divisar el auto de la rubia. Sin mas bajo del auto y camino.

Quinn – dijo nerviosamente. La rubia la miro y al instante frunció el ceño.

Que te paso? – pregunto. No podía evitar esta preocupada por la castaña.

Nada importante… Tenemos que hablar – contesto, a pesar de usar maquillaje el golpe no podía esconderlo.

No tengo nada que hablar contigo, respetalo – dijo fríamente, camino dejándola atrás. La castaña suspiro. No tenia que presionarla o seria peor. Empezo a caminar detrás de ella. Cada una fue a su respectivo locker.

Quinn, cariño! – exclamo Rebeca abrazando sorpresivamente a la rubia.

Rebeca – dijo Quinn sorprendida y separándose de la chica. – Pero que diablos te ha pasado? – pregunto. La chica tenia morado alrededor de la nariz, una pequeña bandita cubria su nariz. Asi como también pudo notar unos rasguños en su cuello. Rachel cerro de un portazo su locker.

Preguntanselo a esa idiota – dijo señalando a la castaña.

Pero que diablos te pasa Rachel? Por que has hecho eso? – pregunto Quinn sorprendida.

Por chismosa y odiosa. Ha metido las narices en donde no le incumbían – dijo enojada por el tono en modo de reclamo que habia empleado la rubia – A ver si asi ya no lo hace, da gracias por aun tenerla Rebeca – agrego mirándola furiosa.

Eres una idiota Berry! Simplemente he sido sincera, cosa que claro tu no sabes hacer – dijo acercándose – Ahora lárgate, aquí sobras. Anda corre corre detrás de la tipa que te boto como basura! Oh diablos, pero si eso eres! Te lo dije Berry el que rie al ultimo, rie mejor! – agrego riendo. Rachel no pudo mas y se avalanzo sobre ella. De nuevo cayeron al suelo.

Rachel! SUELTALA! – grito Quinn tratando de separarlas. Logro tomarla de la cintura. Kurt corria hacia ellas y llego justo a tiempo, ya que Rebeca habia logrado levantarse y disponía a seguir la pelea. La tomo fuertamente del brazo.

Calmate Rachel! – exclamo el chico.

Como quieres que calme! Escuchaste lo que dijo? – pregunto furiosa. La rubia la solto y se puso frente a ella. Mientras Rebeca la miraba sonriente.

Ha dicho la verdad – dijo fríamente. Rachel abrió los ojos totalmente impresionada.

Ya veo – susurro, sintió como un nudo empezaba a formarse con rapidez en su garganta, las lagrimas no tardarían en llegar. Apreto sus labios con fuerza, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a correr mientras las lagrimas viajaban con gran rapidez sobre sus mejillas.

No se que dijo esa tipa, pero por como se ha puesto, esta vez te has pasado Quinn! – exclamo Kurt furioso.

No quiero pelear contigo Kurt y creeme, tengo motivos para hacerlo! – exclamo la rubia furiosa. Kurt negó con la cabeza y sin decir mas, corrió en la misma dirección que la castaña.

Quinn observaba en la dirección que se habían ido los chicos. Queria correr detrás de Rachel, abrazarla, besarla y pedirle perdón por lo que habia dicho. Pudo notar en esa mirada el daño que le había hecho con esas palabras, pero no podía ceder. Rachel la lastimo millones de veces mas que ella.

Rebeca sonreía al ver la escena, habia consumado su venganza y mejor de lo que ella planeo. Rachel habia venido a robársela y ahora ella lo hacia y lo mejor, la castaña por si sola lo habia hecho.

* * *

><p>Si me tarde lo se! Pero la culpa ha sido de mi poca inspiración y del futbol (jaja si quiero, adoro y amo el futbol).<p>

_EN FIN! Espero que les haya gustado y s i aun seguirá el drama :( no me odien porfaaaaaaavor!_

_Ya que __**Darkhannock**__ me odia demasiado y probablemente me mate (: asi que si no hay próximo capitulo, ya saben a quien culpar!_

_Jajajaja bromeo, saludos chicas! Actualizo el fin de semana!_


	13. Go your own way I don't want to know

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertencen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 13:** _Go your own way/ I don't want to know_

No quiero hablar contigo Santana – decía Quinn mientras entraba a su clase de Español.

Ya fue suficiente no crees? – dijo la morena, tomándola fuertemente del brazo, impidiendo que ingresara – Ya paso una semana Quinn, no cometimos ningún delito y si también hablo de Rachel, esta arrepentida y quiere estar contigo! – exclamo molesta.

A parte de haberme escondido lo que dijo, ahora la defiendes? – pregunto molesta.

No lo estoy haciendo! Pero realmente quiere estar contigo! Y déjame decirte que te pasaste al darle la razón a esa estúpida de Rebecca – contesto.

Déjame tranquila – dijo molesta, se soltó y entro al salón. La morena solo rodo los ojos fastidiada.

Tomo asiento en la parte trasera, no tenía interés en la clase. Llevaba una semana de ignorar por completo a sus compañeros, hasta en clase. Todo el día se la pasaba a lado de Rebeca y no por que ella quisiera, sino porque la chica la seguía a todas partes. Santana quizá estaba en lo correcto y era tiempo de solucionar las cosas con la castaña, pero dudaba, ya que esas palabras de nuevo se le venían a la cabeza. Iba arriesgarse, se lo estaba negando, pero no podía estar lejos de la castaña, la cual la ignoraba por completo después de aquella escena en los pasillos. Sabia que Rachel estaba profundamente enojada y no era para menos, ese comentario se lo tuvo que haber ahorrado. Pero tenía un gran problema, no sabía como acercarse.

Rachel se dirigía al Club Glee con sus amigos, Kurt y Mercedes. Aquellas palabras de la rubia le habían causado mucho daño, pero al mismo tiempo había sacado su orgullo a flote. No quería mostrar debilidad, todo lo contrario, aun evadiendo el dolor que aun sentía por dentro. Pero después de una larga platica con sus amigos, le hizo ver que tenía que dejar a lado su orgullo y buscar la forma en que la rubia reaccionara.

Entonces lo harás? – pregunto Kurt deteniéndose de golpe a unos pasos de la entrada del salón. La castaña asistió con la cabeza totalmente decidida.

Todo ira bien diva! – exclamo Mercedes abrazándola. Los chicos entraron al salón, donde ya se encontraban todos, incluyendo el profesor Will.

Y bien chicos, alguien tiene una canción? – pregunto. Rachel levando la mano. – Perfecto, el escenario es todo tuyo! – exclamo sonriéndole. Camino, tomo el micrófono y comenzó a cantar.

**Loving you** (_Amarte_)

**Isn't the right thing to do** (_No es lo que debo hacer_)

**How can I ever change things** (_Como puedo cambiar las cosas_)

**That I feel** (_Que siento_)

**If I could **(_Si pudiera_)

**Maybe I'd give you my world **(_Quizas ted aria mi mundo_)

**How can I **(_Como puedo_)

**When you won't take it from me **(_Cuando no me lo aceptaras_)

Rachel miraba directamente a la rubia, la cual estaba totalmente seria y con el ceño fruncido.

**You can go your own way **(_Puedes seguir tu propio camino_)

**(Go your own way!)** (_Seguir tu camino_)

**You can call it** (_Puedes decir_)

**Another lonely day** (_Que es otro dia solitario_)

**(Another Lonely day!) **(_Otro dia solitario_)

**You can go your own way **(_Puedes seguir tu propio camino_)

**(Go your own way)** (_Seguir tu camino_)

**Tell me why **(_Dime porque_)

**Everything turned around **(_Todo se volvio al reves_)

**Packing up **(_Hacer las maletas_)

**Shacking up's all you wanna do **(_Reorganizar es todo lo que quieres hacer_)

Quinn desviaba la mirada de la castaña, jugando con sus dedos, frunciendo sus labios.

**If I could **(_Si pudiera_)

**Baby I'd give you my world **(_Bebe te daria mi mundo_)

**Open up **(_Abrete_)

**Everything's waiting for you **(_Todo te esta esperando_)

**You can go your own way **(_Puedes seguir tu propio camino_)

**(Go your own way!)** (_Seguir tu camino_)

**You can call it** (_Puedes decir_)

**Another lonely day** (_Que es otro dia solitario_)

**(Another Lonely day!) **(_Otro dia solitario_)

Rachel camino aun mas adelante tratando de llamar la atención de la rubia, logrando encontrar la mirada de la rubia, la cual solo sonrió forzadamente.

**You can go your own way **(_Puedes seguir tu propio camino_)

**(Go your own way)** (_Seguir tu camino_)

Al terminar, la castaña sonrio con timidez, mientras todos sus amigos le aplaudian. Pudo ver como Kurt le levantaba el dedo pulgar, dándole a entender, que lo había logrado.

Quinn no sabía cómo reaccionar, se encontraba totalmente confundida. No sabía exactamente lo que quería la castaña. La clase termino sin nada importante. Pero en el transcurso estuvo pensando que hacer. Estaba decidido. Los chicos empezaron a salir. Se acerco sigilosamente a la castaña.

Ok, jugaremos – susurro en su oído, sonriéndole. Le dio la espalda y siguió con su camino. Rachel no sabía si ponerse nerviosa, sentir miedo o alegría. Después de una larga semana la rubia le había dirigido la palabra. No pudo evitar sonreír y morder su labio.

Al otro día, todo fue igual. Rachel había pensando que la rubia volvería hablarle, pero nada. La ignoraba por completo y seguía todo el día acompañada de Rebeca. No podía negar que los celos la invadían ya que esta buscaba cualquier motivo para tener contacto con la rubia.

No ha servido de nada! – exclamo Rachel dejándose caer en las sillas de la cafetería, mientras veía a la Quinn y Rebeca, sentadas, esta ultima tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica. – Vela! Está ahí, abrazándose con esa tipa! – agrego celosa.

Ya verás que si diva – dijo Mercedes convencida.

Sea lo que tienes planeado, estoy segura que si funciono. Recuerda que la rubia es impredecible – dijo Kurt. Y el chico tenía razón. No le quedaba de otra, tenía que esperar. Así fue, el resto de las clases y descansos fue lo mismo. Se dirigían hacia el Club Glee, su última clase y la última esperanza. La clase paso entre ensayos de canto y coreografías. La clase estaba a punto de terminar, así que todos fueron a sus lugares.

Todo tuyo Quinn – dijo el profesor sonriéndole. Rachel se sorprendió, al ver a la chica con el micrófono, frente a todos.

**I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps **  
>(<em>Yo no quiero saber las razones por la cual el amor <em>)

**Right on walking on down the line**

(_Se mantiene sobre esta linea_)

**I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey**

(_Yo no quiero estar parado entre el amor, y tu cariño_)

**I just want you to feel fine  
><strong>(_Yo solo quiero que te sientas bien_)

Cantaba sin quitar la mirada a la castaña. Rachel la miraba atónita, las manos le sudaban.

**Finally baby**

(_Finalmente bebe_)

**The truth has come down now**

(_La verdad ha llegado_)

**Take a listen to your spirit**

(_Escucha a tu espiritu_)

**It's crying out loud.**

(_Esta llorando en voz alta_)

**Try to believe**

_(Trata de creer)_

**You say you love me, but you don't know**

_(Tu dices que me amas, pero no sabes)_

**You got me rockin' and a-reelining**

_(Me tienes rockeando y tambaleando)_

**I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps **  
>(<em>Yo no quiero saber las razones por la cual el amor <em>)

**Right on walking on down the line**

(_Se mantiene sobre esta linea_)

**I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey**

(_Yo no quiero estar parado entre el amor, y tu cariño_)

**I just want you to feel fine  
><strong>(_Yo solo quiero que te sientas bien_)

Quinn no dudo, se acerco a Rachel y la tomo de la mano, haciendo que se levantara. La puso frente a ella, la miraba a los ojos mientras cantaba. Kurt aplaudía emocionado, al igual que Mercedes. Segundos después los chicos los imitaron. El profesor sonreía divertido, sabia que sobraba ahí, así que decidió salir, ninguno de los chicos lo noto.

**Finally baby**

(_Finalmente bebe_)

**The truth has come down now**

(_La verdad ha llegado_)

**Take a listen to your spirit**

(_Escucha a tu espiritu_)

**It's crying out loud.**

(_Esta llorando en voz alta_)

**Try to believe**

_(Trata de creer)_

**You say you love me, but you don't know**

_(Tu dices que me amas, pero no sabes)_

**You got me rockin' and a-reelining**

_(Me tienes rockeando y tambaleando)_

**Hey I Belong To You**

(_Hey, yo te pertenezco)_

**I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps **  
>(<em>Yo no quiero saber las razones por la cual el amor <em>)

**Right on walking on down the line**

(_Se mantiene sobre esta linea_)

**I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey**

(_Yo no quiero estar parado entre el amor, y tu cariño_)

Quinn la jalo bruscamente de modo que sus cuerpos quedaron compactados y sus bocas a solo unos milímetros.

**Take a little time**

(_Tomate tu tiempo_)

La canción termino. La rubia le sonrió tímidamente al igual que la castaña, mientras se miraban fijamente.

* * *

><p><em>DEMASIADO corto, lo se! Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal uno de mis favoritos! Me encantan esas dos canciones! Mi inspire muchísimo en ese capitulo de Glee (2x19).<em>

_El próximo capitulo se viene una party! Ya que el Glee cast tiene un Halloween, donde esperemos haya achele! Ps tendremos uno __**Quinchel**__!_ (tal y como Lea lo dijo, aah y Fox!)_ Prometo no hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo (:_

_Dejen reviews porfaavor! No saben como sirven de inspiración!_

_Por cierto, Monica ya aparecerá, paciencia chicaas!Y jaja me da risa como planean diversas muertes a Rebeca!_

_En fin, saludos y __**REVIEWS**__!_


	14. Halloween

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 14:** _Halloween_

Rachel se encontraba en las gradas, frente al campo de futbol, sus codos se posaban en sus muslos, mientras su mentón estaba sobre sus manos. Tenía la mirada perdida en el campo.

Te he estado buscando durante horas! Pasa algo diva? – pregunto sentándose a lado de ella.

No se que quiere de mi… - susurro sin quitar la mirada del campo – Después de lo que hizo en el coro, pensé que las cosas cambiarían, pero me ha ignorado, no la entiendo – agrego recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

Seguro ni ella se entiende, pero vamos Rach, no estés así! Mañana es la fiesta de Halloween en casa de Puck, que te parece si hoy vamos a comprar los disfraces? – pregunto el chico emocionado.

No pienso ir, seguro ira con Rebeca y no tengo ganas de verlas juntas – contesto.

Qué? Estás loca? – pregunto el chico haciéndose a un lado y mirando a la chica. – Tienes que ir Rachel! Así tenga que ir por ti hasta tu casa. Entendiste? – amenazo.

No ire! Lo siento Kurt, pero…

No te estoy preguntando! A parte no debes de darte por vencida, Quinn esta a punto de caer, es cuestión de que tu le des un empujoncito – dijo

Tu crees? No se… - dudo bajando su mirada

Donde quedo esa diva que nunca se da por vencida? – pregunto tomando su mano y haciendo que lo mirara. La chica sonrió tímidamente.

Esta bien, iré! Tienes razón! Rachel Berry nunca se da por vencida! – exclamo orgullosa. El chico sonrió victorioso.

Los chicos pasaron el resto del día en el centro comercial comprando sus disfrazes, junto con Blaine y Mercedes.

No estoy muy segura de ese disfraz Kurt! No va conmigo! Esta muy… muy descubierto – dijo Rachel nerviosa. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes y la castaña, se encontraban en la camioneta de su amigo rumbo a la fiesta de Halloween.

Diva, claro que va contigo! – exclamo Mercedes sonriéndole.

Recuerda que todo es para impresionar a la rubia! – dijo Blaine.

Asi es! Recuerda lo que tienes que hacer Rach! Dijo que quería jugar, pues lo haremos! – exclamo Kurt. Dicho esto la castaña no volvió a quejarse, quería y tenía que recuperar a la rubia. Sabían cual era la jugada perfecta para hacerla reaccionar. Cuando llegaron notaron que la casa se encontraba totalmente llena y es que por culpa de la castaña, se había hecho tarde y seguro eran los últimos en llegar.

Quinn se encontraba con Brittany y Santana, la relación con sus amigas regreso a la normalidad. La rubia se había disfrazado de "rebelde". Su cabello era rosa, totalmente despeinado. En su nariz se encontraba un pequeño aro. Uñas negras, blusa negra, la cual dejaba sus brazos al descubierto. Falda corta y botas. Alrededor de su cuello caían collares de calaveras. Mientras sus amigas se encontraban disfrazadas de conejitas, gracias a Brittany.

Bajaban de la camioneta, dejando sus respectivas chamarras dentro de ella. Blaine y Kurt venían tomados de la mano, mientras Mercedes y Rachel, tenían sus brazos entrelazados.

Vaya, vaya! Pero que hermosa y sexy diablita! – exclamo Puck estirando sus brazos, esta sonrió tímidamente, ya que la mayoría habían dirigido su mirada hacia ellos, la chica se acerco y se dejo abrazar por el chico.

Y los demás? – pregunto Kurt quien venía disfrazado de "El Fantasma de la Opera" al igual que su novio. Mientras Mercedes se encontraba fajo del disfraz de un vampiro.

Bailando, pero vamos con las chicas! – respondió Puck caminando sin soltar a la castaña de su cintura. Después de unos minutos, llegaron a su destino. Rachel se puso totalmente nerviosa al ver a la rubia, la cual se veía extrañamente sexy. – Les presento a la judía mas sexy y hermosa del mundo! – agrego haciéndose a un lado acompañado de una pequeña reverencia. Las chicas comenzaron a reír. Quinn medio sonrió.

Y tú eres el judío más feo y sexy que he visto! – exclamo Rachel riendo. Ya que el chico había decidió disfrazarse de pirata.

Pero aun así todas mueren por mi, empezando por ti – respondió sonriéndole pícaramente y acercándose a ella. La rubia cerró los puños. No podía negarlo, Rachel realmente lucia hermosa, eso pequeños shorts dejan al descubierto sus piernas, así como el corsé rojo resaltaba todo su cuerpo. Pero lo que la hacía lucir realmente sexy eran las medias en forma de red que "cubrían" sus piernas. La castaña se acerco mas al chico, le sonrió, y deposito pequeño beso en los labios. Tan solo duro un segundo, pero sus amigos la miraban con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Santana miro a la rubia, la cual estaba a punto de explotar.

Eso es todo para ti pirata! – exclamo la castaña, el chico sabía que había sido de juego, así que le sonrió y le deposito un pequeño beso en la frente.

Acaso podía pedir más? – pregunto divertido, mientras se separaba del grupo. Quinn rodo los ojos y sin querer murmuro "totalmente estúpido". Pero gracias a la música, ninguno había escuchado o eso pensaba.

Perdón? Que has dicho Quinn? – pregunto Rachel que realmente no había escuchado, pero pudo notar el movimiento de sus labios, así como notar la actitud de la chica, que sin duda estaba totalmente celosa. Los chicos aun seguían impresionados, miraban a las dos chicas.

Nada que te importe Rachel – respondió fríamente.

Segura? Porque tu cara pude notar que te molesto lo que viste – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Quinn la miro arqueando las cejas, dispuesta a atacar.

Si bueno, creo que sobramos aquí – dijo Mercedes, los chicos asistieron con la cabeza, estaban dispuestos a irse, cuando la rubia los interrumpió.

No tienen porque irse, mi chica ha llegado, así que los dejo – dijo sonriendo, ya que pudo notar como Rebeca entraba, esta sin duda la había salvado, no tenía ni idea de lo que respondería a Rachel y es que estaba totalmente en lo cierto. – Hola! – agrego sonriendo. Había decidido dejar su juego tonto, de hacerle caso y después ignorarla, no tenia caso. Pero la castaña la había hecho cambiar de decisión, quería jugar y así seria. Rebeca no se merecía eso, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que hacerlo, aunque fuera tonto e inmaduro.

Quinn! Wow, luces hermosa! – exclamo sonriendo.

Lo mismo digo! Realmente sexy – contesto sonriendo. Estaba siendo sincera, la chica iba disfrazada de hada, el pequeño vestido apenas si le cubría el cuerpo. Sin más, la rodeo por la cintura y la beso. Rebeca no dudo y le correspondió el beso, dando paso a la lengua de la rubia.

Se puede saber que jodidos le pasa a su amiga? – pregunto Rachel a Santana y Brittany, totalmente histérica.

Tu tuviste la culpa – dijo Santana

Si Rach, no debiste besar a Puck frente a ella – contesto Brittany

Fue un beso de amigos! Eso fue! Si es que se le puede llamar beso – exclamo la castaña, las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

Lo único que debes es buscar la forma de despegar a esa estúpida de Quinn, así que en lugar de estar de histérica, muévete Berry! – exclamo Santana. Rachel no dijo nada, solo se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba a sus amigos. La pareja decidió irse en busca de bebidas.

Sigue con el plan – dijo Kurt

No lo se Kurt, verla con ella me ha puesto demasiado mal – dijo mientras miraba a la pareja, que aun seguía besándose. – Quiero estar sola, si? – pregunto mirándolos.

Pero..

Está bien Rach, cualquiera cosa nos hablas si? – dijo Blaine dándole un beso en la mejilla. La chica asintió con la cabeza. Camino hacia la salida, por desgracia tuvo que pasar a un lado de la pareja, las cuales ni se inmutaron. Paso entre los autos que estaban estacionados frente a la casa de Puck. Se arrepintió de no haber venido sola, así podría regresarse sin necesidad de pedírselo a sus amigos. Necesitaba despejarse, su mente solo tenía registrado la escena del beso entre Rebeca y Quinn. Comenzó a caminar, quizá no era mala idea irse caminando hasta su casa, le tomaría quizá horas, pero necesitaba aire fresco y más que nada, estar sola.

Como que ya la paras no Quinn? – pregunto Santana detrás de ella. Las chicas se separaron.

No te metas – contesto Rebeca.

Nadie te hablo estúpida, así que cállate – dijo Santana – Parece como si realmente lo disfrutaras, ya fue, ya te vio Rachel – agrego.

Ahorita te veo Rebeca, necesito hablar con San – dijo la chica tomando del brazo a su amiga, dejando a la chica furiosa. – Tenias que decir eso frente a ella? – agrego molesta.

Por favor Quinn! Hasta ella sabe que lo hiciste por eso! O bueno, eso creo llevas casi 15 minutos pegadota – contesto.

Ella quería jugar, no? Así que yo solo disfruto el juego – dijo sonriendo.

Por favor Quinn! Deja esos estúpidos juegos y hablar con ella! – exclamo molesta.

Chicas, lamento interrumpir, pero no han visto a Rachel? – pregunto Blaine.

No – contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Que ha pasado con ella? – pregunto Quinn

Parece que…

Blaine! Vámonos! Al parecer se ha ido caminando hacia su casa, tenemos que alcanzarla! – exclamo Kurt tomando a su novio de la mano.

Que? Pero esta loca esa Berry? – pregunto Santana arqueando las cejas.

Yo voy por ella, no debe estar muy lejos – dijo Quinn, no espero a que sus amigos le contestaran, salió corriendo. Tomo su auto y acelero. Rachel estaba totalmente loca, como caminar por la noche y aun más, vestida de esa forma. Ahí estaba, caminando tranquilamente, bajo la velocidad y se acerco a ella. Pudo ver como Rachel aceleraba el paso. – HEY! SOY QUINN! – grito. La castaña volteo.

Me has asustado! No vuelvas hacer eso! – exclamo Rachel deteniéndose, al igual que el carro de la rubia, la cual le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Anda sube! Volvamos a la fiesta – dijo Quinn.

Por si no has visto, yo me dirigía a mi casa, así que puedes regresarte – dijo cerrando la puerta.

No seas terca! – exclamo Quinn un poco molesta y abriendo de nuevo el carro. – No puedes andar caminando por ahí vestida de esa forma, créeme traes poca ropa – agrego. La castaña dudo. Tenia razón la rubia, no podía caminar por ahí. Había olvidado el disfraz que traía. Sin más, subió al auto.

Puedes llevarme a mi casa? – pregunto la castaña.

La fiesta apenas comenzó Rach, no seas aguafiestas – contesto la rubia, aun con el auto a mitad de la calle.

Que tú te la estas pasando TAN bien, no quiere decir que todos la disfruten. Así que si no te importa, llévame a mi casa – dijo resaltando las palabras y arqueando las cejas.

A veces eres insoportable – murmuro Quinn encendiendo el auto.

Perdon? Yo soy la inso…

No pudo continuar, ya que el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar. La rubia tomo el teléfono y al ver quien le hablaba, rodo los ojos. Contesto.

SE PUEDE SABER DONDE TE ENCUENTRAS? DONDE ESTAS QUINN? – grito Rebeca, la chica despego el teléfono de su oído, debido a los gritos.

Podrias tranquilizarte Rebeca? Estoy llevando a Rachel a su casa, podrías pasar…

RACHEL? QUE JODIDOS HACES CON ELLA? – grito la chica.

No tengo porque explicarte las cosas, así que ya deja tu drama! – exclamo la rubia molesta.

QUE NO TIENES QUE…

La rubia bufo y colgó el teléfono. Rachel comenzó a reír.

Mejor regresemos y pido un taxi. No quiero ocasionarte problemas con tu noviecita – dijo haciendo su cabeza para atrás y mirando el techo del auto.

No es mi novia! Y yo te llevo a tu casa – exclamo.

Pues hace rato parecía todo lo contrario, casi te la comes – dijo sin poder esconder el tono de molestia. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír. Era el momento para hablar con la chica, sin duda el verla celosa, le había encantado. Apago el auto. – Pero porque lo apagas? – pregunto mirándola.

Estas celosa? – pregunto divertida, mientras la miraba. Rachel soltó una carcajada.

Yo celosa? No tengo porque estarlo – contesto desviando su mirada.

No te creo – dijo Quinn encendiendo una vez más el auto, pero solo para poder estacionarlo.

Que haces? – pregunto Rachel enojada, la rubia comenzó a reír. – Sabes qué? Yo me voy sola – exclamo mientras intentaba abrir el auto, Quinn la tomo de la mano.

Basta de juegos Rachel, tenemos que hablar – dijo, estaba vez tomando una actitud seria.

Yo-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – dijo la chica tratando se soltarse.

Sabes que si, así que por favor, hablemos – suplico. La chica suspiro.

Ok, de que quieres hablar? – pregunto la castaña

De lo que paso con Mónica y porque dijiste eso… - murmuro.

Ella me hablo, me canto por teléfono y me dio a entender que quiere intentarlo conmigo. Me confundí y por eso empecé a evitarte, no sabía que sentía, ni que hacer. Lo único que sabia es que necesitaba tomar una decisión lo antes posible, así que decidí hablar con Kurt. Y bueno el resto ya lo sabes. Sé que no debí decir eso, que estuvo de mas y te juro Quinn que no lo siento. Tu te has convertido en la persona más importante en mi vida, me has hecho realmente feliz estos meses y… - explicaba rápidamente, mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

Tranquila Rach – dijo tomando su mano y haciendo que la mirara. – Te creo. Sé que esa actitud que tome no fuera la indicada, debí escucharte, en lugar de ignorarte. También de pido perdón por la escena en los pasillos con Rebeca, ese comentario estuvo de mas – agrego apenada.

Vaya que estuvo de mas – murmuro arqueando las cejas – Las dos nos equivocamos y en lugar de solucionar las cosas de la forma correcta, decidimos ignorarlos y hacer cosas tontas. – agrego mirándola. La rubia le sonrió.

Lo dices por lo de Rebeca? – pregunto divertida.

Claro que no! – exclamo riendo.

Te conozco Rach! Estabas celosa – dijo sonriéndole, llevo su mano a la mejilla de la castaña – Luce realmente linda cuando se pone así Señorita Berry – agrego en un susurro.

Si bueno… - susurro nerviosa. La rubia quito su mano. – tu también te has puesto celosa de Puck – agrego sonriendo.

Tu tuviste la culpa! Mira que hacerlo frente a mi! – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Pero si tu no te quedas atrás! Te querías comer a esa tipa! Que por cierto es una chismosa, no se cómo pudiste estar con alguien así – dijo haciendo cara de asco.

A pesar de eso, es buena persona. Pero no nos desviemos del tema, estamos aquí para hablar de nosotras! – dijo un poco seria – Estamos bien de nuevo? – pregunto, la diva asintió. – Lo intentamos de nuevo? Borrón y cuenta nueva, vale? – agrego sonriéndole.

Perfecto, me parece buena idea – dijo abrazándola fuertemente, la rubia no lo pensó dos veces y la rodeo fuertemente. Las dos inhalaban ese perfume que las volvía completamente locas, sin duda, se habían extrañado.

Aun quieres que te lleve a casa? – pregunto la rubia separándose delicadamente.

Si no te importa. Han pasado muchas cosas y no tengo ánimos de volver – contesto. La rubia asintió con la cabeza y encendió el auto. Después de unos minutos, se encontraban frente a la casa de la castaña.

Listo! – exclamo Quinn apagando el carro.

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, no quiero que queden dudas y que despu…

A veces hablas tanto Rach! Todo ha quedado bien, de acuerdo? – respondió sonriendo. La castaña se ruborizo.

De acuerdo – afirmo la castaña – Me voy! Si no tu novia te matara cuando llegues a la fiesta – dijo riendo.

No es mi novia Rach! Y no volveré a la fiesta, prefiero irme a mi casa a descansar – dijo mirándola fijamente.

Ok, te creo Fabray! Buenas noches y gracias por traerme – dijo.

No tienes nada que agradecerme – dijo sonriéndole. Rachel se disponía a bajar, cuando la rubia la tomo del brazo. – Creo saber cómo puedes agradecérmelo – susurro acercándose a la chica, la castaña la miro fijamente, cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos. Fue un beso pequeño, pero lleno de ternura. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con esos verdes que la hacían perderse. Sonrieron sonrojadas.

Aceptarías ir al cine conmigo, mañana en la tarde? – pregunto Rachel. La rubia asintió con la cabeza y volvió acercarse. De nuevo fue un beso pequeño, pero suficiente después de días de no hacerlo. Las chicas se separaron. – Buenas noches – susurro bajando del auto. La rubia se despidió con la mano. Estaba a punto de arrancar el auto – Por cierto, te vez realmente sexy vestida así – agrego dando media vuelta. Las dos se miraron y sonrieron.

Ni que decir de ti! – dijo Quinn en voz alta. La castaña rio por lo bajo y entro a su casa.

Sin duda un día que había comenzado en un total desastre, había terminado de la mejor forma. De nuevo se sentía inundada por una felicidad, que solo podía darle Quinn.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Por fin aquí lo tienen! El drama ha terminado!<p>

Por cierto, supongo que todas están felices por el grandioso día que tuvimos ayer! Como amo a esa chicas! En fin…

Reviews chicaas! No les cuesta nada por favor!

**Darkhannock : **Espero que no intentes matarme! El capitulo ha terminado bien, aparte de que el espíritu de Halloween ha terminado!


	15. Sueño hecho realidad

**Pretending **

**Capitulo 15:** _Sueño hecho realidad._

Quinn bajo de su auto apresurada. Vestía una camisa a cuadros roja, la cual remarcaba sus caderas, había decido desabotonar los primeros, dejando así al descubierto parte de su cuello. Unos jeans tipo skinny cubrían sus piernas, por ultimo unos converse negros. Su cabello lucia un poco despeinado. Lucia cómoda, sencilla y hermosa.

Rachel se encontraba fuera de su casa. Vestía un unos skinny jeans rotos, una blusa tipo polo de color rosa y unas botas UGG negras. Mientras su cabello estaba suelto. Lucia hermosamente sencilla

Sonrió al ver a la rubia bajar del auto, se acerco poco a poco.

Llegas 5 minutos tarde Fabray! – exclamo.

Por 5 minutos me reclamas? Exagerada! – contesto acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Anda vámonos – agrego señalándole el carro. La diva solo se limito a sonreír, mientras las dos se metían al carro. Ya dentro, conversaban animadamente, su relación no había sufrido ningún cambio. Después de unos minutos, llegaron al centro comercial.

Y bien cual veremos? – pregunto Rachel frente a la taquilla.

Elige tu – contesto amablemente.

No no no! – negó rápidamente – Yo te invite, por lo tanto elige tu – agrego.

Segura? – pregunto arqueando las cejas – Mis gustos son algo extraños y no te gustaran – agrego.

Tu solo elige y ya! – exclamo frunciendo el ceño, Quinn no pudo evitar sonreir. – Que? Porque sonries? – pregunto.

Por nada – contesto metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y balanzeandose, mientras dirigía su mirada a las pantallas de la taquilla. Rachel le solto un pequeño golpe en la espalda. – Enana! Que te pasa? – pregunto mirándola extrañamente.

Como me dijiste? – pregunto Rachel

Enana – contesto rápidamente.

Ok… - murmuro – Ya has elegido? – pregunto. La rubia asintió y se acerco a la taquilla, formándose . – Yo pago Quinn. –

Obvio no – respondió rápidamente. Llego el turno de las chicas. La rubia pidió los boletos y dicho esto pago. Cuando volteo pudo ver a la castaña de brazos cruzados. No pudo evitar sonreir. Sin duda le gustaba hacer enojar a la castaña. No habia chica mas linda enojada en el mundo. – Que te parece si vas entrando, mientras yo compro las palomitas y todo eso? – pregunto. Rachel asintió con la cabeza totalmente seria, mientras llevaba su mano a su bolsillo – No no! Yo pago, asi que anda! – exclamo dándole su boleto. La chica solo bufo y dio media vuelta.

La castaña llego hasta la sala, la cual estaba completamente vacia o eso pensaba hasta que vio a una pareja entrar y sentarse hasta en la parte de adelante. Ella por su parte habia elegido hasta arriba. Minutos despues pudo notar a la rubia, subiendo las escaleras.

Listo! He traido palomitas y slushies, los dos de cereza – dijo sonriendo, mientras se sentaba a lado de ella y acomodaba las cosas. – Todo bien? – pregunto al no tener una respuesta de la castaña

Claro… Pero pff Quinn. Cracks? Que película es esa? – pregunto molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

Ves… Te dije que tu eligieras la película! – exclamo la rubia. – Anda, vamos y compremos boletos para otra película – agrego.

No! Ya estamos aquí – contesto seria. La rubia rodo sus ojos.

Estas segura que es la película? O te has enojado por algo mas? – pregunto.

Te burlaste de mi y encima me dijiste enana! – respondió mirando fijamente a la pantalla, la cual estaba sin imagen alguna. La rubia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. – Guarda silencio Quinn! – agrego.

Ay Rach, solo somos nosotras y la pareja de abajo, que esta demasiado ocupada besandose – respondió sonriendo. – Y no me rei de ti, solo estaba sonriendo! – exclamo.

Bueno, pero me dijiste enana! – dijo.

¿Y? – pregunto llevando un puño de palomitas a su boca – Es verdad – agrego. La castaña la fulmino con la mirada y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. La rubia comenzó a reir. – Te vez realmente tierna enojándote de esa manera. Asi es imposible no hacerte enojar. – agrego.

O sea que lo haces a propósito? – pregunto incrédula. Quinn asintió con la cabeza, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su slushie. La castaña tomo palomitas y se las arrojo.

Hey! Primero me pegas y despues me avientas palomitas? – dijo molesta, la castaña que habia sonreído, se puso seria. – Enana mala! – exclamo divertida.

Ay Quinn! En verdad estas demasiado odiosa! – chillo levantándose.

A donde vas? – pregunto mientras comia mas palomitas.

Me voy! Andas muy odiosa Quinn – dijo seria, empezo a caminar entre las butacas, hasta que llego a las escaleras. La rubia rodo los ojos, tomo su slushie y bebió un poco. – Encima ni te importa! – agrego negando con la cabeza y bajando con rapidez. Quinn dejo a un lado las palomitas y salio corriendo detrás de la castaña. Sin pensarlo, la rodeo por la cintura. – Sueltame o grito! – advirtió.

No cabe duda que eres la reina del drama! – murmuro en su oído. La castaña al sentir el aliento de la chica, noto un escalofrio en todo su cuerpo. Cerro los ojos. – Vamos arriba y hablemos, si? – pregunto delicadamente. La castaña solo asintió con la cabeza. Quinn quito sus brazos con delicadeza y la tomo de la mano. Subieron y se sentaron en sus respectivas butacas.

Y bien? – pregunto.

Rach, no creo que estes enojada por que te digo "enana". Asi que dime, que pasa? – pregunto delicadamente. La castaña suspiro.

Es por lo de ayer. Aun no puedo olvidar verte besándote con Rebeca y se que no debo de estar asi porque no somos nada, pero…

Pero si eso lo hice apropósito! Mori de celos al ver como le dabas ese beso a Puck! – exclamo Quinn.

Apenas si toque sus labios! A parte es Puck! Nuestro amigo! – exclamo alzando la voz.

Hey, tranquila si? No te alteres diva – dijo sonriendo.

Entiende, es diferente! Rebeca es tu ex -novia! Y parecía que casi casi te la querías comer! – dijo.

Ok… No volverá a pasar. No debi reaccionar asi. Me disculpas? – pregunto mirándola. La castaña dirigió su vista a la rubia. Le dio una media sonrisa.

No tengo nada que perdonarte Q. Al contrario yo hice muchas tonterías – murmuro desviando su mirada al frente – Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras. Puedes besarte con quien quieras… - agrego. La rubia negó con la cabeza, se levanto poniéndose frente a la castaña. Logro sentarse en en la parte superior del asiento de abajo. Quedando asi de frente.

Ya hablamos al respecto Rach. No tienes porque sacar el tema. – dijo mientras buscaba la mirada de la castaña – Entonces puedo besar a quien yo quiera? – pregunto. La chica asintió. – Mirame Rach – ordeno. La castaña levanto su mirada poco a poco. La rubia sonrio y se acerco a la chica. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y acortaron la poca distancia que quedaba. Al principio fue un beso tierno, donde solo sus labios se movían, pero la rubia poco a poco empujo con su lengua los labios de la chica, que al instante permitió el paso. El beso era lento, con delicadeza. Habian pasado días sin besarse y ahora lo estaban disfrutando como si fuera el ultimo. La falto de oxigeno hizo que se separaran. Sus frentes quedaron unidas, mientras respiraban agitadamente. – No somos nada, porque tu no quieres. Pero yo realmente quiero estar a tu lado – susurro y sin mas, le deposito un pequeño beso en los labios. Se separaron lentamente, Quinn volvió acomodarse en su lugar. Rachel busco su mano y la entrelazo. Poso su mentón en el hombro de la chica.

Entonces no hay porque esperar mas – susurro en su oído, la voltio rápidamente su cara.

Lo-lo dices en serio? – tartamudeo. La castaña asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. La rubia sonrió. Quito delicadamente el mentón de la chica y volteo su cuerpo. Tomo las dos manos de la castaña. – Rach… - suspiro y cerro sus ojos – Dios, esto es un sueño! – murmuro emocionada, volvió abrirlos. La castaña mordía su labio, mientras sonreía. – Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto mirándola fijamente a sus ojos. Rachel solto sus manos de la rubia e inmediatamente la rodeo por el cuello. Deposito un pequeño beso.

Si! – exclamo emocionada mientras volvia a besarla.

No sabes lo feliz que me haces! Es un sueño hecho realidad estar a tu lado! – exclamo sonriéndole y acariciando su mejilla.

Es imposible decirle no a esos ojos tan hermosos – susurro dándole un pequeño beso.

Aun que te diga enana? – pregunto divertida. La castaña frunció sus labios y su ceño. – Ok no. – agrego dándole un pequeño beso. Las chicas pasaron el resto de la película abrazadas. Al terminar la película, Rachel entrelazo su mano con la rubia y salieron de la sala. – Ahora d donde quieres ir? – pregunto.

Tengo que volveré a casa, le prometi a mis padres que cenaria con ellos – respondió. – Perdon! – agrego.

Esta bien, pero mañana vuelvo a robarte y vamos por un helado. Aceptas? – pregunto sonriendo. La diva paro y rodeo el cuello de la rubia.

Si novia – contesto sonriendo y dándole un pequeño beso, el cual correspondió la rubia. Las chicas salieron del centro comercial, caminaron al estacionamiento y subieron al auto.

La rubia bajo del auto rápidamente y abrió la puerta del copiloto, extendió su mano y la castaña la tomo.

Entonces, paso por ti mañana, a la 1. Si? – pregunto la rubia tomando las dos manos de la chica.

Si – respondió.

Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso, la castaña la abrazo fuertemente, aferrándose a su cintura.

Gracias por hacerme tan feliz Quinn. – murmuro. La rubia sonrio y acaricio su cabello.

Al contrario Rachel. Gracias por hacer realidad mi sueño – susurro abrazandola fuertemente.

Hum… Lamento interrumpir esta hermosa escena – interrumpió una voz familiar. Las chicas se separaron rápidamente y Rachel pudo notar que era Leroy, su padre.

Lo- lo siento señor! – exclamo Quinn nerviosa.

Tranquila, no pasa nada! – exclamo sonriéndole – Cariño, tu padre y yo, nos preguntábamos si tu amiga, quisiera quedarse a cenar. – agrego dirigiéndose a Rachel. La castaña se sorprendió y busco rápidamente con la mirada a la rubia, la cual estaba en el mismo estado.

No-no se si Quinn tenga algún compromiso papa – respondió nerviosa.

Me encantaría, pero tengo que regresar a casa. Quiza en otra ocasión – contesto Quinn apenada y es que era demasiado pronto para cenar con sus "suegros". Tan solo llevaba un par de horas siendo oficialmente novia de la castaña. Definitivamente no estaba lista.

No te preocupe, lo entendemos – dijo amablemente – Las dejo, para que se despidan. – agrego sonriéndoles – Un gusto señorita, Quinn, cierto? – pregunto.

Si! Y de disculpe señor Berry – contesto sonriendo nerviosamente. Este solo le dirgio una sonrisa a las chicas y se dirigió a la casa, dejándolas solas.

Eres una cobarde Fabray! – exclamo Rachel riendo mientras rodeaba su cintura.

Rach! Nos pueden ver – dijo nerviosa, mientras trataba de soltarse.

Conozco a mis padres y seguro nos vieron desde que llegamos, aparte tarde o temprano tienen que enterarse – dijo soltándola delicadamente y tomando sus manos

Si! Pero eso no quiere decir que me de pena. Y no soy una cobarde, simplemente aun no estoy lista para cenar con mis suegros – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cobarde – dijo la diva.

Enana – contesto. Rachel frunció el ceño y le solto un pequeño golpe. – Auch! Siempre tienes que golpearme? – pregunto.

Si me sigues diciendo asi, si – contesto seria.

Me encantas! – exclamo sonriendo y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios. – Es hora de irme – agrego. Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

Te veo mañana, cuidate y buenas noches – murmuro acariciando su mejilla.

Tu igual, te quiero – murmuro dándole un pequeño beso.

Yo también te quiero Rach – dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia su auto. La castaña dio media vuelta y entro a su casa.

Sin duda había sido el mejor dia de sus vidas. Aunque parecía irreal que después de días catastróficos, ahora eran oficialmente novias. Las dos sentían una felicidad infinita que nadie podría arrebatarles, incluso ni Rebeca, ni Mónica.

Pues ahí lo tienen! Ya hay faberry oficialmente! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que me tarde demasiado, pero la inspiración no llegaba a mi aparte de que anduve ocupada!

Porfavor dejen mas reviews u.u el capitulo pasado dejaron pocos y siento que la historia ya no les esta gustado!

Y ahora contesto un par de reviews…

**Darkhannock**: Desde que lei tu comentario diciéndome que habías retirado al SWAT y que estoy a salvo, he podido dormir y vivir tranquilamente! Y creo que seguire asi, digo despues de este capitulo no puedes amenazarme. En fin, me divierten tus comentarios jaja en serio me has hecho reir mucho :D

**Gbrujndl:** Paciencia, Monica llegara a su debido tiempo!


	16. Love

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertencen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 16:** _Love_

Rachel se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de la heladería, mirando fijamente a su novia, la cual se encontraba pidiendo los helados. La castaña frunció el ceño al ver como el chico miraba atontado a su chica, mientras ella sonreía. Bufo y noto a continuación, como Quinn se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa, que inmediatamente al ver su cara, se torno seria.

Pasa algo? – pregunto dejando los helados en le mesa y sentándose.

Me tengo que acostumbrar a ver como coquetean contigo y tu hacer lo mismo? – pregunto.

Rachel… - dijo sonriendo – Yo no estaba coqueteando, se equivoco y disculpo. Yo solo fui amable. A parte no tengo la culpa de ser tan encantadora – agrego encogiendo los hombros, despreocupada.

Que modesta! – exclamo Rachel arqueando las cejas. La chica soltó un pequeña carcajada, se levanto y se sentó a su lado. La miro fijamente.

Así tenga miles de chicos o chicas atrás de mi, solo tengo ojos para ti – murmuro quitándole delicadamente un cabello de su frente, la castaña con tan solo mirarla hizo que su ceño fruncido despareciera y diera paso a una sonrisa.

Más te vale Fabray! – amenazo dándole un pequeño beso.

Las chicas pasaron el resto del día juntas. Después de haber ido por un helado, decidieron caminar por un parque, tomadas de la mano mientras conversaban de distintas cosas.

Al dia siguiente, Quinn paso por Rachel, para así llegar juntas al instituto.

Quieres que te ayude con tu mochila? – pregunto Quinn quitándose el cinturón.

No te preocupes, así esta bien – respondió saliendo del auto. Quinn la imito. Ya fuera, tomo la mano de Rachel y así caminaron hasta la entrada del instituto, aun era un poco temprano y no había rastro de sus amigos. Llegaron a sus casilleros, cada una se dispuso a sacar sus diversos libros. La castaña termino primero y se acerco a su novia.

Creo que hoy no nos toca ninguna clase juntas, cierto? – pregunto frunciendo la boca, mientras recargaba su hombro y cabeza en el casillero de a lado. La chica asintió con la cabeza, cerro su locker e imito a su novia, quedando frente a ella.

Pero en los descansos, nos veremos, si? – pregunto sonriendo y acercándose poco a poco.

Me lo prometes? – pregunto.

Si amor – respondió sonriendo y acercándose para darle un beso, pero la castaña se hizo para atrás.

Espera! – exclamo alarmada.

Que paso? – pregunto Quinn asustada, la castaña sonrió, rodeo el cuello de la chica y se acerco.

Como me has dicho? – pregunto

Eh… que, si? – dudo la rubia.

Después de eso – dijo.

Amor? – pregunto tímidamente. La castaña sonrió emocionada y se puso de puntitas, para así alcanzar los labios de su novia y depositarle un pequeño beso.

Otra vez – susurro apenas quedando a milímetros de los labios de su chica.

Amor – dijo aun con timidez, mientras rodeaba la cintura de Rachel.

Es la primera vez que me dicen así, sabias? – pregunto en susurro dándole un pequeño beso.

Me alegro en ser la primera – respondió besándola. – Ahora dilo tu – pidió sonriendo.

Seguro ya te lo han dicho – dijo con media sonrisa.

Pero será el más importante – dijo mientras con una mano acariciaba su mejilla.

Te quiero – murmuro sonriéndole y dándole un pequeño beso. La abrazo fuertemente – Amor – susurro en su oído. La rubia sonrió, cerró los ojos y la abrazo fuertemente.

Me han empalagado con tan solo verlas! – exclamo Santana con cara de asco. Las dos chicas se separaron delicadamente, riendo divertidas.

Y te vas acostumbrando – advirtió Quinn, tomando de la mano a la castaña. Brittany tapo su boca con sus manos.

Felicidades! – exclamo efusivamente, mientras las abrazaba, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

De quien es el cumpleaños? O porque dijeron "felicidades"? – pregunto Kurt acompañado de Blaine. Quinn y Rachel, solo reían totalmente sonrojadas. El chico poso su mirada en sus manos y después en sus caras. – Oh por Dios! – agrego llevando sus dos manos a su boca, igual que Brittany. – Por fin! Me alegro tanto! – exclamo abrazándolas. Santana y Blaine miraban confundidos a sus parejas.

Se puede saber porque las felicitan? – pregunto Santana bruscamente.

Estas ciega? – pregunto Kurt, la morena frunció el ceño – Están juntas! Oficialmente – agrego dando un pequeño aplauso.

En serio? – pregunto Santana incrédula. Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza. – Wow! Las dejamos un fin de semana solas y vean lo que pasa – agrego sorprendida.

A quien dejaron solas? – pregunto Mercedes llegando. Basto unos segundos, para ver a las chicas e intuyo el porqué de las caras felices de sus amigos – POR FIN! No cabe duda que son la pareja más hermosa! Felicidades! – agrego abrazándolas fuertemente.

Gracias chicos – dijo Rachel sonriendo tímidamente, mientras tomaba aun con mas fuerza la mano de su novia.

Ya paren! Ni que fueran a casarse – dijo Santana poco amable.

Tu siempre tan linda Santana – murmuro Rachel

Te he escuchado enana y si no te gusta, no es mi problema – contesto bruscamente. Quinn al escuchar como la habia nombrado, no pudo evitar reir. Rachel le golpeo el hombro.

Auch! – se quejo Quinn

Oye! Vas a dejar que llame asi? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño y señalando a la morena. La rubia se torno seria inmediatamente.

Santana! – exclamo Quinn molesta – No llames enana a la enana! – agrego soltando una carcajada. Rachel la fulmino con la mirada.

Fabray! – exclamo Rachel molesta.

Perdon! No pude evitarlo… - se disculpo sonriéndole y acercándose a ella.

Quien te viera Quinn! – exclamo Santana burlona.

Amor, mejor no hables – dijo Brittany.

Uhh! – exclamaron todos al unisonó.

Toma Lopez! – exclamo Quinn sonriendo.

Mejor vamos a clase! – exclamo Santana tomando de la mano a su novia. Los chicos las imitaron, despues de llegar al area de aulas, cada quien se separo. Entre los cambios de clase, lograban verse tan solo nos minutos. En los cuales los chicos a excepción de Mercedes que estaría con su novio, acordaron verse en los jardines, para ahí desayunar en el descanso largo. Kurt y Rachel caminaban con los brazos entrelazados hacia el lugar donde habían quedado de verse con sus amigos.

Me alegra verte con la rubia. No pensé que fuera a pasar tan rápido – dijo el chico.

Ella lo hace todo mas fácil, es maravillosa! – exclamo con una sonrisa.

Hasta te brillan los ojos y eso que apenas llevan días! – dijo emocionado. La chica sonrio levemente sonrojada. – Rach… - murmuro serio.

Dime – contesto algo extrañada por el repentino cambio en su amigo.

No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero… Y Monica? – pregunto.

No he hablado con ella, desde esa vez y ni quiero hacerlo – contesto.

Me refiero a tus sentimientos por ella – dijo.

Te mentiría si te dijera que no siento absolutamente nada por ella. Pero quiero arriesgarme, Quinn realmente me hace olvidarla por completo y estoy segura que la dejare en el pasado – dijo segura.

Eso es perfecto Rach! Vas a ver que en unas semanas ni sabras quien es Monica – dijo sonriendo al igual que la chica. A unos metros podían ver a los chicos, ya sentados en el pasto. Quinn que estaba recargada en un árbol, le hizo una seña a su novia para que se sentara a un lado de ella.

Hola amor – murmuro Rachel sentándose.

Y mi beso? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Me dijiste enana – dijo seria.

Fue una pequeña broma – contesto suspirando. – Asi como tu, una pequeña – agrego revolviendo su cabello. Rachel no pudo evitar reír, ante el comentario.

Amo que hagas eso – dijo sonriendo.

Que? Esto? – pregunto mientras repetía el gesto. La chica asintió con la cabeza. – Puedes hacerlo tu pequeña diva – agrego sonriendo.

Mejor te doy un beso – susurro ya a unos milímetros de los labios de su novia, Quinn sonrió y corto la distancia que había. Fue un beso pequeño, pero lleno de dulzura. A continuación la castaña recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, mientras la rubia la rodeaba por la cintura. Empezaron a conversar animadamente con sus amigos.

Nunca pensé estar aquí con ellos y mucho menos contigo siendo tu novia – murmuro dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia. Mientras tanto cada pareja se mantenía en su conversación.

Yo menos. Eras una estrella inalcanzable – dijo suspirando. – Pero aquí estas, a mi lado, sonriéndome, mirándome con esos ojos hermosos. Pero sabemos que es lo mejor? – pregunto. La chica negó con la cabeza, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Que puedo besarte – susurro en el filo de los labios de Rachel. La cual cerro los ojos lentamente. Rozaron sus labios.

NI TE ATREVAS BERRY! – gritaron. Las chicas se separaron rápidamente, mientras dirigían su mirada, al igual que sus amigos, a un silueta que se acercaba con rapidez.

Ay no! – exclamo Quinn levantándose rapidamente, al notar que era Rebeca.

PORQUE IBAS A BESARLA? DEJA DE METERTE CON MI NOVIA! – grito ya a unos pasos de ellos. Quinn noto como Rachel se levantaba y se ponía a su lado.

Esto no pinta nada bien – murmuro Blaine preocupado. Sus amigos se levantaron.

Rebeca deja de meter las narizes donde no te llaman y lárgate – exclamo Santana molesta.

Tu que te metes Lopez! Esto es entre mi novia y esa estúpida! – dijo enojada.

Parale Rebeca y no vuelvas a llamarla asi – dijo Quinn levantando la voz.

Disculpa? Dijiste "novia"? – pregunto Rachel acercándose a Rebeca.

Si idiota, como escuchaste – contesto poniendo una mano en cada lado de su cadera. Rachel solto una carcajada.

En serio Rebeca, deja de llamarla asi – dijo Quinn molesta.

Tranquila amor – dijo Rachel tranquilizándola, dio un paso adelante, quedando cerca de Rebeca.

Amor? Quien te crees para llamarla asi? – pregunto histérica

Sera porque… - dijo riendo – SOY SU NOVIA? – agrego levantando la voz. Rebeca abrió los ojos, miro a la castaña y después a la rubia.

Es-eso es ver-verdad – tartamudeo impresionada. La rubia asistió con la cabeza. – Y ESE BESO QUE QUINN? NO SIGNIFICO NADA? – grito totalmente fuera de si, acercándose a ella.

Tranquilízate Rebeca – pidió amablemente – Solo fue un beso, no pensé que fueras a malinterpretarlo, lo siento mucho. Nunca quise hacerte daño – agrego. La chica empezó a negar con la cabeza, mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Quinn trato de tomarle las manos, pero esta se negó. Giro y comenzó a correr.

Aun sigo sin entender que le viste Quinn – dijo Brittany rompiendo el silencio.

Es hermosa, si. Pero su carácter es horrible – murmuro Kurt. Rachel se acerco poco a poco a su chica.

Todo bien? – pregunto.

Si… Solo que… - murmuro, tomo aire – Nunca quise hacerle daño, supongo que luego hablare con ella – agrego. Rachel la rodeo por el cuello.

No es tu culpa Quinn, ella sola imagino cosas que no son – dijo tranquilamente. La rubia le sonrio y la abrazo fuertemente. No habia brazos en los que se sintiera mas protegida.

Vamos a clase – dijo separándose y tomando su mano.

Supongo que debo acostumbrarme a verlas pegadas como chicles todo el tiempo, cierto? Pff! – murmuro Santana haciendo muecas de fastidio con sus labios.

Y eso que apenas llevamos 2 dias! – exclamo Quinn divertida.

Que asco, por Dios! – exclamo Santana con cara de asco. Sus amigos comenzaron a reir, sabían que la morena lo decía para molestar. Rachel fue la única que no rio, aun no entendía el humor de la chica. Esta lo noto y se acerco a ella.

Tranquila enana. Lo hago para molestar, estoy feliz por las dos – dijo sonriéndoles. La castaña asintió con la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

Si dejaras de llamarme enana, todo estaría mejor – pidió Rachel.

Pides mucho! - contesto, uniéndose a su novia, dejando atrás a las chicas. La castaña solo bufo y torno los ojos, su novia reía divertida.

Sigue con eso Quinn! – amenazo la castaña golpeándole el hombro, la rubia se quejo.

Esta bien! Ya no me voy a reir – dijo cambiando su actitud. – Contenta? – pregunto.

Asi me gusta Fabrey! – exclamo contenta, la chica la miro de fea forma.

Pero querías un diva de novia, no rubia? Ni modo – dijo Kurt divertido. La rubia sonrio y le deposito un beso en la sien a su novia.

Aun que me golpee, es la diva más hermosa – contesto sonriendo.

No de nuevo! Porfavor! – suplico Santana cubriendo sus oídos. Esta vez todos comenzaron reir, incluida Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Chicaaaaaaas! Espero que les haya gustado. Es el capitulo que me ha costado mas trabajo, por eso el retraso :D<em>

_Reviews please!_


	17. Taking Chances

**Ningun personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 17:** _Taking Chances_

Pasaron meses demasiado tranquilas para las chicas, Rebeca no las molestaba y Mónica mucho menos. Algo que sin duda le preocupaba a Rachel era eso. Estaban felices, disfrutando plenamente de su relación, pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendría noticias sobre ella. No temía su reacción, ya que estaba segura de lo que sentía, sino a la de su novia. No quería tocar el tema con la rubia, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo. Miro su reloj, el cual marcaba 7:10 am. La rubia llegaba tarde una vez más. Saco su celular y decidió escuchar música en su celular, con el manos libres, para poder despejar un poco su mente y no discutir con la rubia por su impuntualidad. Tarareaba _"The only exception"_ sonriendo, mientras sacaba uno de sus libros de Historia. Se encontraba en la cafetería de siempre.

La rubia manejaba lo más rápido que podía. El invierno se hacia presente y con ello la nieve. No quería llamarla, sabía que realmente debería estar molesta, ya que debía estar reunida con ella 10 minutos atrás. Tan solo faltaban 2 cuadras para llegar. Inhalo aire aliviada al estacionarse, bajo del auto rápidamente y entro a la cafetería, aun con el cabello húmedo.

Movía la cabeza animadamente, cuando su canción fue interrumpida por el tono de llamada, sin voltear a ver la pantalla, acepto la llamada.

Quinn – contesto, miro el reloj en su muñeca – tendrías que estar aquí hace 15 minutos, sabes lo…

Rach lamento no ser Quinn, pero supongo que debe estar en problemas, conociendo lo importante que es para ti la puntualidad – interrumpió una voz conocida. Miro rápidamente su celular y si, era la persona que creía.

Mo-Mónica? – pregunto nerviosamente, mientras cerraba su libro y tomaba una postura seria.

Esa misma – contesto feliz. La castaña quedo con la boca abierta, impresionada y sin decir una palabra.

Le tomo tan solos unos segundos buscar a su novia, debido a la poca gente en el lugar, la cual estaba de espaldas a ella. Mordió su labio nerviosamente y se acerco sigilosamente, una vez que estuvo detrás de ella, se aproximo a su oído, lentamente le quito el audífono.

Amor de verdad perdóname! – exclamo cerrando los ojos y rogando no recibir ningún reclamo. La chica se sobresalto y volteo rápidamente.

Qui-Quinn! – exclamo sorprendida.

Amor? – pregunto Mónica. Rachel al escucharla, rápidamente se quito el único audífono que tenía, colgó y deposito el celular sobre la mesa.

Estas bien? – pregunto la rubia, sentándose a un lado.

Eh-eh si. Claro! Como no podría estarlo? – pregunto Rachel sonriendo.

Sin duda estas rara y nerviosa – murmuro con el ceño fruncido.

Para nada! – exclamo sonriendo. – Necesito ir al baño – agrego levantándose. Tenía que despejarse un poco, para que la rubia no sospechara. Esta asintió aun con el ceño fruncido. La castaña se alejo rápidamente. Quinn decidió pedir su café, mientras su novia regresaba, pero cuando disponía a ir, noto como el celular de la castaña comenzaba a vibrar. Acerco su mano lentamente para tomarlo, pero alguien llego antes que ella tomándolo.

Se me olvidaba mi celular – dijo Rachel sonriendo, giro y camino de nuevo rápidamente hacia los baños. La rubia solamente se quedo mirando por donde había ido su novia.

Rachel caminaba de un lado al otro dentro del baño. Sus manos le sudaban y no sabía si esperar otra llamada de Mónica o hacerla ella misma. Así como también, se planteaba si decirle a la rubia. Su cabeza empezaba un debate totalmente loco, cuando su celular la saco de ello, miro la pantalla y acepto la llamada.

Mónica! – exclamo

Porque me colgaste? – pregunto bruscamente.

No podía hablar – contesto.

Es obvio… Quien te llamo "amor"? – pregunto con un tono de molestia.

Mi- mi – tartamudeaba la castaña, a claro su garganta y cerro su puño, como si eso fuera a darle fuerza y claridad a lo que estaba a punto de decir. – Mi novia – agrego finalmente, decidida. No debía mostar debilidad. Estaba cansada de la inestabilidad que la chica le provocaba. En ese momento era completamente feliz, se sentía querida y esta bien perfectamente bien con ello.

Espera… escuche correctamente? Novia? – pregunto molesta.

Escuchaste bien Monica – contesto tranquilamente.

Y me lo dices asi como sin nada? En serio Rachel? – pregunto enojada.

Se puede saber porque te molesta? – pregunto empezando a enojarse. No le agradaba el tono que estaba utilizando.

Y todavía me lo preguntas? Yo aquí como estúpida pensando en ti, preguntándome si te llamo o no. Lo hago y me entero que ya tienes novia? – respondió rápidamente y alzando la voz. – Que se supone que soy Rachel? Creo que me merezco una respuesta. – agrego enojada.

Gracias – dijo Quinn sonriendo. Tomo su café y camino hacia su mesa, donde su novia aun no regresaba. Dudo. Deposito el café en la mesa y decidió ir al baño. Rachel se había tardado y quería saber si todo se encontraba bien. Abrió lentamente la puerta, pero la voz alterada de su novia, la hizo parar. La cual se encontraba de espaldas.

Que jodidos te pasa Mónica? En serio me estas preguntando toda es mierda? – pregunto alzando la voz – ESTAS LOCA! – agrego gritando.

Loca Rachel? TIENES NOVIA y yo estoy aquí como idiota tratando de hacerte saber lo que siento! – reprocho totalmente alterada. Rachel empezó a reír incrédula.

Yo también hice lo mismo Mónica! Hice de todo para hacerte saber lo mucho que te amaba…

Cerro la puerta delicadamente. Había escuchado demasiado. Camino a la mesa y se sentó.

… Pero sabes que? Yo estoy completamente feliz con Quinn! La quiero y demasiado. No voy a permitir que vengas y me destabilizes, no de nuevo. Dejaste pasar tu oportunidad hace mucho tiempo Mónica – dijo tranquilamente – No tengo nada mas que hablar contigo y me harías un gran favor, si dejaras de llamarme. Adiós. – agrego colgando, sin dejar que la chica le contestara. Respiro aliviada. Su decisión estaba tomada. Solamente quería estar con la rubia, a pesar de aun tener sentimientos por Mónica. Salio del baño y camino hacia su mesa. La rubia al ver que se acercaba, se levanto, tomo sus cosas y su café. La miro fríamente.

Es evidente que aun mueve cosas en tu interior. La amas y tal vez no pueda luchar con eso. Piensa si aun quieres seguir conmigo. Tomate tu tiempo – dijo decidida. Se acerco y le deposito un beso en la mejilla. Rachel se quedo helada y confundida. Después de unos segundos, reacciono, tomo sus cosas y salió detrás de ella.

QUINN! – grito. Pero la chica la ignoro por completo y se subió a su auto. Corrió al suyo y la imito. Después de unos minutos, donde intento llamarla, pero la rubia evidentemente desviaba las llamadas, llegaron al Instituto. Estaciono su auto rápidamente, tomo sus cosas y corrió en dirección a la rubia, la cual se bajaba lentamente de el.

No quiero hablar Rachel – pidió sin mirarla.

No es lo que te imaginas! Le he explicado que…

Solo una pregunta Rachel – interrumpió, esta vez mirándola tristemente. La castaña asintió – Aun sientes algo por ella? – pregunto temerosa. La castaña sin duda no esperaba esa pregunta. Sabia cual era la respuesta, pero lo que no sabia era la explicación y la reacción de su chica. La rubia medio sonrio.

Con eso me lo has dicho todo. Como te lo dije en la cafetería, piensa si aun quieres seguir conmigo – continuo, pero esta vez con los ojos llorosos. La esquivo y siguió con su camino. Rachel corrio hacia su carro, avento sus cosas a la parte trasera y se puso a llorar. Estaba enojada, pero aun mas con Monica, la cual siempre llegaba derrumbar lo que tenia construido.

Por otra parte Quinn, apretaba sus labios con fuerza, mientras sentía aun mas pesado el nudo que se habia formado en su garganta. No pudo evitarlo y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, la cual rápidamente limpio. Fue a su casillero, saco sus libros y se dirigió a su clase, la cual para su mala suerte era junto a Rachel y sus demás amigos. Decidio sentarse hasta atrás, donde solo habia un asiento líder. Asi no tendría que lidiar con ellos y mucho menos, con ella.

Tenia su frente pegada al volante, mientras cubria su rostro con sus dos manos, llorando. Pensaba en Monica y Quinn. Especialmente en la ultima. Respiro profundo, limpio sus lagrimas y se dispuso a salir del auto.

Jugaba con su pluma el cual giraba, habia notado que la castaña no estaba en clase y empezaba a preocuparse. A unos cuantos lugares se encontraban Santana y Brittany. De vez en cuando sentía las miradas de las chicas, pero las ignoraba. No quería dar ningúna explicación. S uspiro, mientras llevaba su cabeza para atrás viendo el techo.

Puedo pasar? – pregunto. La rubia reconoció la voz e inmediatamente poso la mirada en la puerta. Era Rachel.

Pase, pero con falta señorita Berry. La clase termina en 20 minutos – dijo el profesor molesto. La chica asintió con la cabeza. Ya dentro del aula, bajo la mirada y camino entre sus compañeros. Decidio sentarse a lado de Kurt. La rubia la miraba fijamente. La castaña miro a su amigo, el cual sin mas, paso un brazo alrededor de su hombro y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Quinn negó con la cabeza. Pudo notar los ojos llorosos y la cara triste de su novia. Odiaba verla asi, pero no podía hacer mas. No quería presionarla. Rachel tenia que tomar una decisión y estar segura.

La clase termino y fue de las primeras en salir, ignorando a sus amigos.

Que diablos le pasa a Quinn? – pregunto Santana acercándose a la castaña.

Discutimos – respondió tristemente.

Y fue grave? – pregunto Brittany preocupada. La castaña sin mas, empezo a llorar y abrazo fuertemente a Kurt.

El dia paso de igual forma. Quinn no hablaba con nadie, mientras Rachel no se despegaba de su amigo. Tanto Brittany y Santana, sabían de lo sucedido. Trataban de hablar con la rubia, pero ella simplemente las evitaba. Lo mejor era dejarla sola y al dia siguiente hablar con ella.

La luz se hacia presente en su cuarto y por ende, tuvo que despertar. No tenia animos de ir al instituto, pero no podía darse el gusto de faltar. Una hora despues, la rubia se encontraba bajando de su auto.

Quinn… Podemos hablar? – pregunto Rachel tomándola del brazo.

Si tienes una decisión, adelante, hablemos – respondió mirándola fríamente.

Quinn, no se tra...

Cuando la tengas, me hablas, mientras no – interrumpió Quinn aun con una postura fría, camino dejando atrás a la castaña.

Deja tu maldito orgullo y hablemos Quinn! – dijo alzando la voz. La rubia se paro en seco, giro y camino hacia ella.

No se trata de orgullo Rachel! Simplemente te estoy dando espacio para que decidas, solo eso – respondió esta vez con una postura mas relajada.

No tengo nada que decidir Quinn! Yo quiero estar contigo! – chillo la castaña, mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas. La rubia se acerco y con cuidado limpio sus mejillas.

Pero algún sientes algo por ella… - murmuro bajando sus manos.

Si, pero…

Solo… - murmuro con un hilo de voz, ya que un nudo en la garganta se habia formado con rapidez, al escucharla. Sabia que la castaña sentía aun algo por Monica, pero nunca se lo habia confirmado y eso, sin duda le dolia mucho. Aclaro su garganta. – Solo quiero que estes con la persona correcta – se acerco y le deposito un beso en la frente – Piensalo enana – sonrio acariciando su mejilla. Dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino.

No tengo nada que pensar! – exclamo la castaña desesperada.

Quiza si Rach… Escuche que esta tratando de demostrarte lo que siente. Piensa que aun tienes una oportunidad – dijo de espaldas y sin mas camino rápidamente. La castaña no pudo mas y empezo a llorar, tapo su rostro con sus manos. No importa si la demás gente se le quedaba viendo, pero la situación era mas fuerte que ella. Derrepente sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, pudo notar que era Kurt e inmediatamente lo abrazo.

Que pasa? – pregunto acariciándole la espalda.

Quinn… - respondió entre sollozos. Se separo delicadamente y la miro fijamente.

Calmate, si? Estando asi no se soluciona nada – dijo dulcemente, mientras sacaba un paquete de klenex y se los entregaba. – Se que eres la reina del drama, pero tranquila, si? – agrego sonriendo. La castaña no pudo evitar sonreir y empezo a limpiarse sus lagrimas. – Que te parece si entramos y ya dentro me platicas? Aquí hace mucho frio! – propuso, la chica asintió y dicho esto, se adentraron al Instituto.

No se como explicarle que aunque aun sienta algo por Monica, quiero estar con ella! Es tan cerrada! Dice que quiere que elija correctamente, pero ya lo hice! – exclamo un poco alterada.

Es normal que la rubia este asi Rach, no quiere salir lastimada y mucho menos perderte. Llevan un mes, pero ella esta totalmente enamorada de ti. Te mira con un amor inmenso que hasta un ciego podría verlo – dijo tranquilamente. La diva no pudo evitar sonreir y sonrojarse levemente.

Si supiera que solo quiero estar con ella, porque me hace la mujer mas feliz del mundo y que sin duda me estoy enamorando – murmuro suspirando.

Dicelo – dijo rápidamente.

Como? Si no quiere ni escucharme – murmuro triste.

Eres un artista, una diva. Hazlo de la mejor forma que sabes – dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

No habia pensando en eso! Gracias Kurt! – exclamo abrazandolo fuertemente – Te amo! – agrego dándole un beso en la mejilla. El chico comenzó a reir.

Horas mas tarde, los chicos se encontraban en clase del Club Glee, pero esta vez reunidos en el auditorio.

Y bien porque nos encontramos aquí? – pregunto Santana de mala gana al profesor.

Yo no…

Yo se lo he pedido al profesor Mrs. Schue – interrumpió la castaña caminando por el escenario. – Se que no debo mezclar mi vida privada con el medio artístico y que ustedes no tiene porque ser testigo de esto. Pero soy una artista, una diva y es la mejor forma en la que pudo demostrarle a Quinn, que quiero estar con ella – agrego mirándola fijamente.

Diva "on" , no enana? – pregunto Santana riendo. Mientras Quinn que estaba a su lado, la miro de fea forma, su amiga solo le sonrio. La rubia no pudo evitar mirar a su novia y sonreir. Sin duda extraña sus momentos de diva.

Silencio Santana – recrimino el profesor – Adelante Rachel – agrego sonriendo – El escenario es todo tuyo.-

La música empezo y con ella la voz de la castaña, mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia.

**Don't know much about your life.**  
>(<em>No se mucho sobre tu vida<em>)

**Don't know much about your world, but**  
>(<em>No se mucho sobre tu mundo, pero<em>)

**Don't want to be alone tonight**  
><em>(No desee estar sola esta noche)<em>

**On this planet they call earth.  
><strong>_(En este planeta que llaman tierra)_

**You don't know about my past, and**  
><em>(Tu no sabes mucho sobre mi pasado, y)<em>

**I don't have a future figured out.  
><strong>_(No he descubierto mi futuro)_

**And maybe this is going too fast.**  
><em>(Y quizá esto se vaya demasiado rápido)<em>

**And maybe it's not meant to last,**  
><em>(Y quiza no sabre lo que significo al final)<em>

**But what do you say to taking chances,  
><strong>_(Pero que dices tu de tomar riesgos)_

**What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
><strong>_(Que dices de saltar del borde)_

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
><strong>_(Sin saber si hay tierra sólida abajo)_

**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
><strong>_(O una mano que te sostenga o el infierno para pagar)_

**What do you say,  
><strong>_(Que dices?)  
><em>**What do you say?  
><strong>_(Que dices?)_

**I just want to start again,  
><strong>_(Apenas deseo comenzar otra vez,)_

**And maybe you could show me how to try,  
><strong>_(y quiza tu podrías decirme como intentarlo,)_

**And maybe you could take me in,  
><strong>_(y quiza podras llevarme)_

**Somewhere underneath your skin?  
><strong>_(a alguna parte por debajo de tu piel)_

**What do you say to taking chances,  
><strong>_(Que dices tu de tomar riesgos)_

**What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
><strong>_(Que dices de saltar del borde)_

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
><strong>_(Sin saber si hay tierra sólida abajo)_

**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
><strong>_(O una mano que te sostenga o el infierno para pagar)_

**What do you say,  
><strong>_(Que dices?)  
><em>**What do you say?  
><strong>_(Que dices?)_

Bajo del scenario poco a poco y se puso de frente a su novia. La cual aun tenia una postura firme y seria. Mientras que sus amigos sonreían.

**And I had my heart beaten down,  
><strong>_(Y yo tenía mi corazón abatido)_

**But I always come back for more, yeah.  
><strong>_(pero yo siempre vuelvo por mas, yeah!)_

**There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
><strong>(no hay nada como el amor para levantarte)

**When you're laying down on the floor there.  
><strong>_(cuando estas en el piso)_

**So talk to me, talk to me,  
><strong>_(Entonces hablame, hablame)_

**Like lovers do.  
><strong>_(Como amantes)_

Rachel le estiro la mano, la rubia la miro por unos segundos, sonrio y tomo su mano. Mientras regresaban al escenario, ya arriba se pusieron frente a frente.

**Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
><strong>_(Yeah, camina conmigo, camina conmigo)_

**Like lovers do,  
><strong>_(Como amantes)_

**Like lovers do,  
><strong>_(Como amantes)_

**What do you say to taking chances,  
><strong>_(Que dices tu de tomar riesgos)_

**What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
><strong>_(Que dices de saltar del borde)_

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
><strong>_(Sin saber si hay tierra sólida abajo)_

**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
><strong>_(O una mano que te sostenga o el infierno para pagar)_

**What do you say,  
><strong>_(Que dices?)  
><em>

El tono de voz iba disminuyendo asi como la distancia entre las chicas.

**What do you say?  
><strong>_(Que dices?)_

Todos aplaudian, mientras Kurt gritaba emocionado. Rachel reia nerviosamente, pero de la nada, Quinn dio media vuelta y empezo a correr. La castaña se quedo totalmente impresionada, mientras miraba fijamente el camino por donde la rubia habia ido.

Se encontraba en su cama, mirando el techo fijamente y pensando en la gran tontería que habia hecho. Unos golpes sumamente fuertes, la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se levanto y bajo las escaleras ya que los sonidos provenían de la puerta.

Pero porque diablos tocas asi? – pregunto Quinn molesta abriendo la puerta.

No! QUE DIABLOS TE PASA A TI? – grito Santana entrando rápidamente.

Si, si puedes pasar… - murmuro Quinn cerrando la puerta.

Deja tus tonterías para otro momento! Y EXPLICAME! – exclamo alterada.

Si se que fue una tontería, no tenia que salir corriendo, pero no pude evitarlo – respondió caminando hasta la sala y tirándose en un sillón.

Esta vez si te pasaste Quinn! Deja tus tonterías y lucha por ella! NO le dejes el camino tan fácil a esa tipa! – dijo alterada. La rubia respiro y se levanto del sillón, quedando frente a su amiga – No sabia que fueras tan cobarde – agrego cruzándose de brazos. La rubia solto una carcajada.

Soy todo, menos eso! Entendiste? – pregunto molesta.

Pues no lo parece y si quieres demostrar lo contrario, lo minimo que puedes hacer es ir a su casa, disculparte y hablar con ella! – dijo rápidamente.

Ok… Lo hare – respondió tomando las llaves de su auto. Las dos chicas salieron, cada una tomo sus respectivos autos y fueron por distintos caminos.

No Kurt… Fue suficiente, no voy a estar rogándole! – exclamo la chica tristemente. Se encontraba en su cuarto, hablando por teléfono con su amigo. Escucho el timbre. – Te hablo luego, vale? Estan tocando el timbre, te quiero! – se despidió, dejando su celular en su cuarto y bajando las escaleras. Abrio la puerta y se quedo totalmente soprendida.

Creo que tenemos que hablar – respondió la rubia.

Claro – respondió seria, haciéndose a un lado, para dejarla entrar.

Estas sola? – pregunto Quinn.

Si, mis padres llegan hasta tarde – respondió cerrando la puerta. Las chicas se dirigieron a la sala. Se sentaron en lugares diferentes, quedando de frente. – Y bien? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Quería pedirte una disculpa… No debí salir así, fui una imbécil – respondió nerviosa – Debí darte la oportunidad de dejarte hablar, pero mi miedo pudo mas que yo. Realmente no quiero perderte Rachel y para mi Mónica es una gran amenaza, porque tu estas enamorada de ella y el saber que ella te está buscando, me da pánico. Pero como me lo dijo Santana, no voy a darme por vencida. – agrego jugando con sus manos, se levanto y se sentó a lado de su novia – Yo estoy enamorada de ti Rach y no es de ahora, sino antes de que te fueras a Nueva York. – agrego mirándola a los ojos.

En-en serio lo dices? – pregunto Rachel arqueando las cejas sorprendida.

Si y se que mi actitud contigo demostraba todo lo contrario, pero fue difícil aceptarlo. Después cuando me dijeron que te irías, fue tan difícil aceptar que tal vez no te volvería a ver. Por primera vez sentí lo que era tener el corazón roto y lo más tonto es que sabía que nunca tendría una oportunidad, pero no pude evitarlo. Me decidí a olvidarte, a dejarte atrás. Así fue durante ese año, pero volviste y de qué forma – sonrió – Con tan solo verte y saber que habías tenido algo con una mujer, hizo que todo volviera y fue cuando entendí que nunca te había olvidado y que aun seguía enamorada de ti. Y ahora…

Estamos juntas y eso es lo que importa. Nunca había sido tan feliz Quinn y se perfectamente que tu puedes hacer que la olvide por completo. Ayer cuando hablaba con ella, tome una decisión y se la dije. Yo quiero estar contigo y sabes que es lo mejor? – interrumpió. – Que me estoy enamorando de ti y por nada quiero perderte – agrego tomando su mejilla.

Lo dices en serio? Yo solo quiero verte feliz Rachel – murmuro mirándola.

Deja de ser tan terca, por una vez en tu vida! Mi decisión esta tomada Quinn. Te quiero a mi lado – susurro tomando sus dos mejillas y mirándola fijamente – Quiero que la olvidemos, que nos centremos en esto que tenemos. No te das cuenta? Esto realmente es grande, puedo sentirlo dentro! Al final, terminare enamorándome de ti, yo lo se – agrego. Una lagrima recorrió el rostro de la rubia.

Te quiero Rach – susurro dándole un pequeño beso, el cual fue correspondido. Se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras cada una se inundaba del aroma que amaban.

* * *

><p><em>Este capitulo realmente me ha gustado (: ahí tienen a Monica, asi que no pueden quejarse, ni amenzarme!<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado! Por cierto, creo que ha sido el capitulo mas largo, asi que creo merecerme mas __**reviews**__! No sean malaas!_

_La canción es "Taking Chances" la canta Rachel en el cuarto capitulo de la primera temporada (:_


	18. Mi presente eres tu

**Ninguno personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 18:** _Mi presente eres tu._

La mano de Quinn se encontraba en la cintura de Rachel, esta se iba acostando en el sillón poco a poco. Sus manos se encontraban en el cuello de la rubia acariciándolo. Los besos empezaron a tornarse mas intensos. Las manos de la castaña, bajan y subían desesperadamente por la espalda de la rubia. Esta decidió separar sus labios y esta vez atacar el cuello de Rachel, al sentir la humedad de los besos de su novia, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, mientras mordía su labio. Quinn al escucharla, abrió los ojos lentamente y sin mas, se separo de la chica y se sento.

Que pasa? – pregunto Rachel reincorporándose desconcertada.

No- no est- esta – se aclaro la garganta – No está bien lo que íbamos hacer Rachel, no así – agrego respirando y posando su vista al frente.

Como así? No le veo nada de malo – contesto mirándola. – No hay nada mejor, que este tipo de reconciliación – agrego sonriendo y acercándose a ella. La rubia la volteo a verla rápidamente.

Tu… Ya has? – pregunto débilmente. La castaña se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

No, aun no – susurro sin dejar de mirar el piso. La rubia suspiro aliviada.

Me alegro – contesto sonriendo, dejándose caer de espaldas, en el sillón.

No entiendo – dijo Rachel, esta vez mirándola. La rubia se reincorporo, tomo su mano.

Yo quiero ser tu primera vez – murmuro sonrojada, jugando con los dedos de su novia. Rachel la abrazo fuertemente, desconcertando a la rubia.

Eres tan tierna Quinn! – exclamo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, la rubia sonrió tontamente. – Pero aun no entiendo, porque detuviste todo esto – agrego confundida.

Quiero que lo planeemos y sea como tu quieres – dijo acariciando su mejilla – No aquí en el sillón, enana – agrego divertida.

Vuelve a decirme así y ni siquiera un beso tendrás! – amenazo apuntándola con el dedo.

Que aguafiestas! – exclamo con el ceño fruncido. Rachel sonrio y la beso tiernamente.

Te quiero – susurro sobre sus labios, deposito un suave beso. Quinn poso su manos en las mejillas de su novia.

Y yo a ti – contesto. La rubia poso su espalda en el sillón, mientras Rachel, se recostó, posando su cabeza en las piernas de su novia, mirándola.

Entonces, toda esta perfecto entre nosotras? – pregunto Rachel.

Si amor – contesto acariciando su cabello – Bueno hay algo. Si Monica vuelve hablar contigo, quiero que me lo digas. No me escondas cosas, si? – agrego con un pequeña sonrisa.

Nunca más te esconderé cosas. Te lo prometo – dijo seria. La rubia le dejo un pequeño beso en su nariz.

Tengo que irme. No creo que a tus padres les agrade verme aquí – dijo arqueando una ceja. La castaña asintió y se levanto. Caminaron juntas hacia la puerta. – Mañana te veo, te quiero – agrego dándole un beso.

Ok amor, te quiero! – dijo correspondiendo el beso.

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos de prisa, tomando de los brazos a Kurt y Brittany. Los tres entraron a un aula vacia.

Y bien? Cual es la emergencia? – pregunto Kurt desconcertado.

Es sobre Quinn – respondió.

Que pasa con ella? – pregunto Brittany.

Los traje aquí porque necesito contarles algo – contesto sentándose y suspirando – Quiero dar el siguien paso con ella – agrego rápidamente. Kurt abrió la boca soprendido y la tapo con ambas manos, mientras Brittany sonreía.

Y nosotros en que podemos ayudarte? – pregunto la rubia.

Ayer estuvimos a punto… Pero eso esta de mas, lo importante es… - respondió jugando nerviosamente con sus manos – No se que hacer! No se nada al respecto y Quinn quizá….-

Es una experta – interrumpió Brittany asintiendo con la cabeza. Kurt la miro con los ojos totalemente abiertos y haciendo muecas, la rubia lo miro y supo que habia metido la pata – Digo, seguro es una experta, no se – agrego nerviosa.

No no no, ahora me explicas Brittany! Estuve un año sin saber nada de ella, asi que pensándolo bien, me vendría bien saber como era – respondió.

Rachel, como dicen "Lo que no fue en tu año, no te hace daño" Asi que olvidalo y vámonos a clases! – exclamo Kurt tomando de la mano a la rubia y abriendo la puerta.

HEY! Si ustedes no me dicen, lo investigare yo misma! – amenazo. Pero los chicos la ignoraron por completo. Esta frunció el ceño, suspiro y salio.

Caminaba rápidamente, mirando de un lado a otro. Sabia que tal vez no era la persona indicada y que podría inventarle cosas, pero era la única que podía decirle un poco de la verdad. Si, buscaba a Rebeca. Al fin pudo verla.

Hey! Espera! – exclamo. La chica se giro y frunció el ceño al ver quien le hablaba.

Que quieres Berry? – pregunto de mala gana y tornando los ojos.

Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta – contesto cortante.

Dime, que no tengo tu tiempo – respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Como era Quinn en ese año que no estuve? – pregunto cerrando los puños. No sabia porque, pero presentia que no le diría nada positivo.

Como no tengo tiempo, te lo resumiré. Decidió salir del closet y medio McKenley también. Quinn es hermosa. Su mirada y su sonrisa es demasiada coqueta, así que todas andaban embobadas y obivio, detrás de ella. Al principio no les hacia caso, pero con el paso del tiempo lo hizo. En pocas palabras se acostó con casi todas, incluyéndome, por supuesto – dijo victoriosa y sonriendo – Al final sentó cabeza conmigo, la única que le soporto muchas infidelidades, pero logre que dejara todo eso. Aun que he de aceptar que de vez en cuando flaqueaba, pero así la quería. Yo mejor que tu, la cuidaría – agrego mirando de arriba hacia abajo, giro y siguió con su camino. Rachel se quedo totalmente sorprendida, camino lentamente hacia su locker. Lo abrió y su mirada se perdió mirando sus libros. Quizá no debía creerle. Seguro solo exageraba y quería hacerla dudar. Era mejor preguntarle a la rubia o tal vez, hacerle caso a su amigo y centrarse solo en el presente. Pero sentía miedo, miedo de no ser lo suficiente buena para la rubia. Quizá por eso había parado realmente.

Ya Rachel, deja de pensar tonterías – susurro para si misma, mientras tomaba un libro y cerraba la puerta. Camino hacia su clase de Química, la cual era la ultima y donde vería a su novia. Faltaba solo un paso para entrar al aula, cuando vio a su novia, con su uniforme de porrista, platicando y riendo, con una chica. Enseguida noto como la chica, le sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla. La chica salió del aula, pasando a su lado. Cerro sus puños y se acerco rápidamente a la rubia.

Amor! Hola! – exclamo sonriendo.

Quien era ella? – pregunto molesta.

Una amiga – contesto frunciendo el ceño. – Pasa algo? – dudo.

Porque te dio un beso? Que hacia aquí? – pregunto rápidamente.

Se despidió y solo vino a entregarme unos apuntes que le preste – contesto aun confundida. La castaña solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado. No pudieron continuar su platica porque el maestro había entrado al salón. Rachel no le dirigió la palabra, ni una mirada en toda la clase, hasta que esta termino.

Tienes practica? – pregunto Rachel, parándola antes de salir del aula. La rubia asintió – Piensas salir asi? – agrego mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

Eh… Si? – pregunto con obviedad – Que pasa Rachel? – pregunto.

Nada – sonrió falsamente, mientras la tomaba de la mano y salían juntas del aula. Sabia que en cuanto la rubia pusiera un pie en los pasillos, todas las miradas se dirigirían a ella. Y es que cada vez que vestía de cheerio, era lo mismo. La castaña lo ignoraba completamente, pero esta vez era diferente. Rebeca realmente la había hecho dudar por mas que no le gustara la idea. Rachel miraba de un lado para otro las miradas que le dirigían a su novia, la rubia le contaba cosas, pero ella iba en su mundo. El cual todos morían por Quinn. – Deberías de utilizar una tipo bata cuando salgas con ese uniforme, se te ve todo! – dijo de la nada. La rubia la miro extrañada.

Que te pa…

La castaña la interrumpió dándole un beso.

Hemos llegado, te veo mañana, si? – pregunto sonriendo.

Eh… Si – contesto la rubia confundida.

Te quiero! – exclamo Rachel abrazándola – Pórtate bien – agrego susurrando en su oído, se alejo rápidamente. Dejando a una Quinn totalmente confundida.

Se puede saber que diablos te pasa? – pregunto Quinn totalmente enojada. Y es que la actitud extraña de la castaña, llevaba una semana.

Que me pasa de que? – pregunto Rachel quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Sabes de lo que hablo – contesto mirándola.

Hum… No, no se – contesto encogiendo los hombros y saliendo del auto. La rubia golpeo el volante, totalmente molesta. Salio del auto.

Todo el tiempo estas pegada a mi! Me haces todo un interrogatorio de cuanta persona se me acerca! Que pasa Rachel? – pregunto molesta, tapándole el camino a la castaña

O sea… Te molesta que este todo el tiempo contigo? ESTA BIEN QUINN! Te dejo SOLA! – grito totalmente enojada y con los ojos llorosos. Esquivo a su novia y siguió con su camino.

No te pongas asi Rachel! No trates de darle vuelta a las cosas! Claro que quiero que estes conmigo, pero no asi! No, toda celosa y besandome con ese sentimiento de victoria, por ganar una competición! Que diablos te pasa? – dijo enojada y volviendo a bloquear el camino de la castaña.

Crees que no se, que todas las tipas que se te acercan, que te sonríen, te besan tu mejilla, te acostaste con ellas? NO SOY IDIOTA! Seguro quieres que te deje sola, para que te acuestes con ellas! – exclamo extendiendo los brazos – Claro! Porque querer estar con una enana, fea y sin experiencia, no? – agrego llorando y siguiendo con su camino. La rubia corrio y la tomo del brazo, haciendo que la viera.

Amor deja que te explique todo eso, por favor! – dijo cambiando de actitud completamente, esta vez tranquila.

Pensé que Rebeca había exagerado, pero veo que no – murmuro mirándola con enojo y a la vez tristeza. Dio media vuelta y corrió llorando.

Rebeca? – pregunto por lo bajo Quinn. Negó con la cabeza, mordió su labio y corrió en la misma dirección que la castaña. Pero no fue detrás de ella. Primero tenía que arreglar un asunto. Y justamente, pasaba a su lado.

Necesito hablar contigo – dijo molesta. La tomo fuertemente del brazo y la jalo hasta un aula que estaba completamente vacía. Ya dentro la soltó, saco su celular y lo llevo a su oído – Kurt, he discutido con Rachel, puede ver si se encuentra bien? Conociéndola esta en los baños – la rubia pudo ver como Rebeca sonreía – Gracias! En serio! Cuidala!, Bye Kurt! – agrego colgando.

Problemas con la novia Quinn? – pregunto acercándose a ella.

Podrias decirme que fue todo lo que le dijiste? – pregunto molesta.

La estúpida se lo creyo? En serio? – pregunto riendo.

No hables asi de ella Rebeca y dime! Que le dijiste – dijo enojada.

Princesa? – pregunto Kurt abriendo poco a poco la puerta del baño.

Kurt! – exclamo la diva corriendo y abrazando fuertemente a su amigo. El chico se limito a acariciarle la espalda, mientras esta lloraba. Después de unos minutos la castaña logro tranquilizarse.

Que paso diva? – pregunto preocupado.

Investigue por mi cuenta… Bueno le pregunte a Rebeca y me dijo cosas que…

Que seguro son mentira. Rachel te lo digo de nuevo, concéntrate solo en tu presente! – exclamo el chico acariciándole su mejilla.

Pero… Me dijo que se había acostado con todas, que mientras estaba con ella Quinn le engañaba, que me cuidara y y y – trato de continuar, pero las lagrimas venían de nuevo y le fue imposible seguir hablando.

Ok… La rubia si tuvo un par de relaciones, pero no con todas, a lo mucho fueron unas 5 – dijo mientras la abrazaba fuerte.

Cinco? Creo que eso no ayuda Kurt! – exclamo rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

Eso es mejor a pensar que con todas, no crees? – pregunto el chico separándose delicadamente. La castaña asintió con la cabeza – Y lo otro es totalmente falso! Quinn siempre fiel con ella, a pesar de ser una odiosa! Y Rachel, la rubia no tiene ojos para nadie mas, solo para ti! Asi que deja de creer tonterías! – exclamo el chico.

En serio Rebeca, deja de meterte en mi relación con Rachel! Ya superalo! – exclamo la rubia molesta, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Si puedo evitar que sean felices, lo voy hacer Quinn! – exclamo la chica apuntándola con el dedo, totalmente exhaltada.

Estas loca – murmuro Quinn saliendo del aula y dirigiéndose rápidamente a los baños, donde quizá aun se encontraba su novia. Abrio la puerta lentamente y pudo ver a sus amigos abrazados. Kurt le hizo señas para que se acercara y eso hizo, totalmente en silencio. El chico se separaba de la castaña, mientras la rubia la rodeaba por la cintura. Sin decir nada, Kurt salio, dejándolas solas. – Amor, podemos hablar? – susurro. La castaña se giro, la abrazo fuertemente, dejando su rostro en el pecho de su novia.

No debi creer nada! Perdon Quinn! Fui una tonta! Tenia que confiar en ti – dijo rápidamente, aferrándose a su novia, mientras lloraba.

Ya paso amor! Solo confía mas en mi si? – pregunto delicadamente, la diva se separo poco a poco, quedando frente a su novia – Y no eres una enana, fea y sin experiencia… Bueno lo de enana, humm – dudo torciendo sus labios y moviendo su cabeza ligeramente.

Quinn! – exclamo Rachel golpeándola.

Auch! Era broma tonta! – dijo sonriendo – Eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo! Y eso de la experiencia es una tontería Rachel. Tambien será mi primera vez. Y sabes por que? – pregunto seria. La chica negó con la cabeza – Por que lo hare con la persona que realmente amo y se que será totalmente nuevo – susurro cerca de ella. Tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos. – Por nadie habia sentido algo asi. Es la primera vez que me enamoro. Te amo Rachel – murmuro mirándola a los ojos tiernamente. Rachel sonrio tímidamente y le dio un pequeño beso.

Te quiero – susurro abrazandola fuertemente.

Lograre que ese "te quiero" se convierta en un "te amo" – afirmo sonriendo.

Lo siento – murmuro bajando la mirada.

Yaa shhh! Mejor besame – ordeno la rubia sonriendo al igual que su novia. Las dos se fundieron en un largo beso. Se separaron delicadamente, al necesitar aire. Pego su frente a la de su novia – Solo tu eres mi presente y futuro. Eso es lo que realmente importa – susurro.

* * *

><p><em>Ahí lo tienen! Que tal esa Rebeca? Y también Rachel! Pero vamos! Quien no ha hecho eso y se siente, de cierta forma amenazado? Pero bueeeeno! Quinn solo quiere a su diva (: Asi como Dianna a Lea :D<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado, se vienen capítulos interesantes (: Muajaja!_

_Ya sabeen, no se olviden de los __**reviews**__! Por favor! No saben lo importantes que son! Hacen que uno estimule su escritura e imaginación!_

_Y __**GRACIAS**__ a todas las que dejan __**reviews**__ en cada capitulo!_


	19. Lucky

** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 19:** _Lucky_

Se encontraban en la recamara de la castaña, recostadas de lado, mirándose. Quinn acariciaba la mejilla de su novia.

Eres hermosa – murmuro sonriendo. La castaña se sonrojo levemente, redujo la distancia y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Dos semanas sin verte, serán horribles! – exclamo cambiando su posición y mirando fijamente su techo. Quinn poso su codo en la cama, mientras con su mano sostenía su cabeza.

Se pasaran rápido amor, ya verás – dijo – Te mandare mensajes. Te llamare todos los días, lo prometo – agrego medio sonriendo.

No es suficiente, yo necesito mi dosis de Fabray al día! – chillo mirándola, haciendo un puchero con su boca. La rubia soltó una carcajada. Acaricio la mejilla de la castaña.

Te recompensare cuando regrese – susurro acercándose, quedando solo a unos centímetros. – En lugar de estar haciendo esos pucheros, deberías tomar tu dosis diaria de Fabray – agrego con voz ronca, rozando sus labios. Rachel al sentirlos, cerró los ojos. – Hoy me has tenido abandonada, me cambias por tu judío – murmuro, separándose y dejándose caer en la cama, quedando boca arriba, con el ceño fruncido.

Oh no! Huelo a celos! – exclamo Rachel divertida, mientras rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de su novia y posaba su mentón en el pecho de la chica.

Claro que no! Solo fue una observación – murmuro arqueando las cejas.

Solo tengo ojos para ti rubia – susurro besando el mentón de la rubia.

Hum no se… Aun no estoy segura – dudo sonriendo. La castaña beso la mejilla de la rubia.

Aun no – susurro débilmente cerrando sus ojos. Rachel bajo y beso su cuello. – Si sigues así, no podre dudarlo – agrego rodeando la cintura de su novia. Esta sin pensarlo dos veces, empezo a besarlo con mayor intensidad, metió delicadamente su mano bajo la blusa de la rubia. Pudo sentir como se erizaba su piel con el contacto. Subió lentamente, hasta encontrarse con los suaves labios de Quinn. Los rozaron delicadamente y sin más, empezaron a besarse intensamente, dejando entrar sus respectivas lenguas y desatándose una lucha entre ellas. Las manos de Quinn recorrían desesperadamente la espalda de la castaña, buscando la forma de meterlas de bajo. Y así fue, empezó acariciar suavemente la cintura. Rachel al sentir el contacto soltó un pequeño gemido, haciendo que la rubia se excitara más. Tomo la blusa de su chica y comenzó a deslizarla, se separaron por unos segundos, para así poderle sacársela. La castaña quedo solo con su brasier, dejando ver su piel levemente morena. La rubia giro, quedando esta vez arriba, se separo por unos segundos, para librarse de su ropa, quedando las dos solo con brasier. Quinn empezó a besar el cuello de su novia, mientras se pegaba totalmente al cuerpo de la castaña y empezaba a frotar sus cuerpos.

Oh Quinn – susurro Rachel mordiendo su labio e irguiendo su cuerpo. Quinn paro en seco y volvió a la realidad. Se separo delicadamente de la castaña. – Que pasa? – pregunto agitadamente.

No-no puedo, no así – respondió levantándose y poniéndose su ropa.

Pero porque? A caso no…

Ni lo digas Rachel! Simplemente… - interrumpió señalándola. Inhalo fuertemente y se sentó a lado de la chica, tomo su mano – Quiero que sea especial – agrego acariciando la mejilla de la castaña.

Pero esto especial, cualquier lugar lo será! Realmente lo quiero Quinn – dijo bajando la mirada.

Lo se Rach, yo también lo quiero. No hay cosa que desee mas, que estar contigo. Pero insisto, quiero que sea especial. Tal y como tu lo sueñas – murmuro levantando delicadamente con su mano la cara de su novia – Sera pronto, te lo prometo cariño – susurro dejando un pequeño beso. Rachel la rodeo por el cuello fuertemente.

Me encanta que me llames amor, cariño, de la forma que sea. Siento maripositas en mi estomago – murmuro sonriendo tontamente. La rubia sonrió y acaricio la espalda de su novia, aun desnudo.

Amor estando así no me ayudas – murmuro. Rachel se separo, sonrió y tomo su blusa. – Mejor – agrego, al ver que su chica estaba totalmente vestida.

Mañana no te veré, cierto? – pregunto triste. La rubia negó con la cabeza. – Dos semanas Quinn! Dos! – exclamo tomando su almohada y hundiendo su cara en ella – Porque pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo en Las Vegas? Si aun ni eres mayor de edad! Ahí no puedes hacer nada! – exclamo molesta. La rubia sonrió tiernamente.

El tiempo pasara rápido, ya veras – repitió sonriendo.

Quería mi beso por el año nuevo! Sabias que festejaremos todo el Glee Club el año nuevo aquí? Ya había planeado cosas! – exclamo aventando su almohada.

Amor, en serio lo siento, pero mi mama va por negocios y es obvio que quiere que estemos juntas! Comprende Rach – pidió amablemente . Rachel suspiro.

Lo entiendo, es solo que… Te extrañare muchísimo! – exclamo abrazándola fuertemente.

Te prometo que a las 12 en punto te llamare, si? – pregunto la rubia sonriendo.

Me lo prometes? – pregunto. La rubia asintió con la cabeza. – Perfecto! – exclamo dándole un pequeño beso.

Rachel se encontraba con el celular en su mano, sentada en la barra tomando su segunda cerveza y es que a pesar de que sus padres le habían dicho que nada de alcohol, Puck la al final la convenció, "Ya que era Año Nuevo y tenían que festejarlo debidamente". Sus amigos bailaban y cantaban animadamente en el pequeño escenario. Constantemente miraba la hora en su celular y es que no podía esperar mas, quería oír la voz de su novia.

Diva, aun falta una hora! Ven con nosotros, así te pasa el tiempo mas rápido! – exclamo Kurt sonriendo.

En unos minutos voy – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa – Lo prometo! Solo cinco minutos! – exclamo al ver que su amigo iba a replicar. El chico asintió con la cabeza y giro, yendo con los demás. Lo último de su bebida lo tomo de golpee. Se levanto y al hacerlo se sintió un poco mareada, sin duda su cuerpo no soportaba el alcohol. Caminaba lentamente hacia sus amigos, cuando su celular vibro, miro la pantalla y frunció el ceño levemente.

Hola Mónica – saludo amablemente.

Rachel! – Exclamo – Solo quería disculparme por mi actitud y no quiero empezar el año estando mal contigo – dijo tranquilamente.

Lo entiendo – contesto sonriendo

Quiero que seamos amigas Rachel, creo que eso es lo más importante y no debemos perderlo – dijo nerviosamente.

Me parece bien, aun podemos ser amigas – dijo.

Gracias Rachel! En fin, Feliz Año! Cuídate – dijo feliz.

Igual tu Moni! – exclamo sonriendo y colgando. Sin más, fue con sus amigos.

Los chicos bailaban, cantaban, entre ellos Rachel, la cual se reía de todo junto con Tina. El alcohol aun circulaba por su cuerpo, pero levemente y eso hacía que estuviera tan feliz.

Chicos! Solo 5 minutos, prepárense! – exclamo Kurt bajando el sonido de la música y entregando a cada uno sombreros con "2012" en grande, en la parte superior. Rachel tomo su celular. Todos se encontraban en parejas, incluso Artie y Puck, los cuales habían invitado a dos chicas. Faltaban segundos.

Feliz Año Nuevo! – gritaron todos al unisonó, mientras tomaban a sus respectivas parejas y se fundían en un beso. La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente, mientras veía la escena.

No me vas a dar mi beso? – pregunto un voz débilmente en su oído. Sin más volteo y noto que era Quinn. La abrazo fuertemente.

Pero que haces aquí? – pregunto en un susurro. La rubia la rodeo por la cintura, se acerco y la beso, Rachel no espero y con su lengua empujo los labios de Quinn, la cual no puso resistencia. Era intenso, lleno de amor y es que las dos chicas, sin duda se habían extrañado. Al necesitar aire se separaron, quedando solo a unos centímetros.

Feliz año mi amor – susurro Quinn sonriendo.

Feliz año amor! – exclamo la castaña dejando un pequeño beso. – Te extrañe tanto – agrego débilmente.

Y yo a ti – susurro abrazándola fuerte y hundiendo su cara en su cuello. Inhalo el perfume de la castaña, ese que tanto le gustaba. Suspiro fuertemente, estaba tan enamorada de la castaña, que si le dijeran que tenía que casarse en ese mismo momento lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Y es que aunque parecía precipitado, quería pasar toda su vida con ella.

Ni que se hubieran separado 2 meses! – exclamo Santana rodando los ojos. La pareja se separo y la rubia enseguida abrazo a su amiga.

Gracias Sant! – exclamo acariciando la espalda.

No hay porque rubia, igual no fue mucho lo que hice y Feliz Año! – exclamo sonriendo. La castaña las miraba confundida – He dejado la puerta abierta de la casa, solo hice eso – explico. Rachel se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente.

Tan linda! Gracias! – exclamo dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

Pero que diablos te pasa enana? – pregunto toscamente, mientras limpiaba su mejilla. La rubia reía al ver la escena.

Parece que mi novia ha tomado un poco – explico dirigiendo una sonrisa a su novia, la cual la abrazo escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la rubia. Santana rodo los ojos y giro, dejándolas solas.

Solo fue poquito – dijo Rachel separándose y viéndola fijamente a los ojos. La rubia solo negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Deposito un pequeño beso – A todo esto… Como es que estas aquí? – pregunto.

Le avisaron a mi mama que la fiesta era solo para lo empresarios. Quería perderse la cena, porque no quería dejarme sola, pero le comente de tu fiesta y gracias a la diferencia de horario, aquí estoy, llegando a tiempo – dijo mirándola tiernamente.

Es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado en toda mi vida! – exclamo abrazándola fuertemente. – Gracias por hacerme tan feliz Quinn. Sin duda eres lo mejor en mi vida, te quiero – susurro mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La rubia sonrió tontamente. Dejo un beso en la nariz de su novia. Giro y se dirigió con sus amigos, los cuales la abrazaron fuertemente. Rachel la miraba fijamente. Suspiro fuertemente. Se estaba enamorando de la rubia y estaba inmensamente feliz. Amaba estar con la rubia, por que a pesar de ser su novia, se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Pero lo que mas le encantaba, era esa sonrisa y su mirada, llena de amor.

Enamorada? – pregunto alguien sacándola de sus pensamientos. La chica volteo ligeramente y noto que era Finn, con el cual casi no hablaba.

Sin duda – contesto mirando de nuevo a la rubia.

Me alegro. Es raro ver a mis dos ex novias juntas, no lo voy a negar. Pero se ven realmente bien – dijo sonriendo.

Lo se, totalmente loco – murmuro riendo.

Así como la ves, feliz, radiante, esa rubia es muy frágil por dentro Rach, así que cuídala mucho y no le hagas daño – pidió dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

Lo se… - susurro con media sonrisa. La rubia giro, sus ojos se encontraron y le regalo una sonrisa.

Les tengo un gran cariño y les deseo una inmensa felicidad – dijo el chico sonriendo, mientras abrazaba a la castaña, la cual se sorprendió – Feliz Año Rach! – exclamo. Correspondió el abrazo y le regalo una sonrisa. Camino hacia su pequeño escenario, apago la música y tomo el micrófono.

Cantas conmigo? Amor? – pregunto sonriendo dirigiéndose a la rubia. La cual negó sonrojada, riendo. Pero los chicos la empujaron, hasta dejarle en el escenario. La castaña le alcanzo un micrófono y la música empezó a sonar de fondo.

Rachel

**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
><strong>(¿Me escuchas?, te estoy hablando)  
><strong>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>**(A través del agua, a través del océano azul)  
><strong>Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying<br>**(Debajo del cielo abierto, oh cariño, estoy intentándolo)

Quinn

**Girl I hear you in my dreams  
><strong>(Chica, te escucho en mis sueños)  
><strong> I feel you whisper across the sea<br>**(Te siento susurrar a través del mar)  
><strong>I keep you with me in my heart<br>**(Te mantengo conmigo en mi corazón)  
><strong>You make it easier when life gets hard<br>**(Lo haces más fácil cuando la vida se vuelve difícil)

La rubia se acerco y la tomo de su mano, entrelazándolas. Mientras la miraba fijamente.

Rachel y Quinn

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
><strong>(Soy afortunado de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga)  
><strong>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>**(Soy afortunado de haber estado donde he estado)  
><strong>Lucky to be coming home again<br>**(Soy afortunado de volver a casa otra vez)  
><strong>Oooh Oooh Oooh<strong>

Quinn

**They don't know how long it takes**  
>(Ellos no saben cuánto tiempo tomó)<br>**Waiting for a love like this  
><strong>(Esperando por un amor como este)  
><strong>Every time we say goodbye<br>**(Cada vez que decimos adios)

Rachel

**I wish we had one more kiss  
><strong>(Desearía que tuviéramos otro beso)  
><strong> I wait for you I promise you, I will<br>**(Espero por ti, te prometo, lo hare)

Rachel y Quinn.

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
><strong>(Soy afortunado de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga)  
><strong>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>**(Soy afortunado de haber estado donde he estado)  
><strong>Lucky to be coming home again<br>**(Soy afortunado de volver a casa otra vez)  
><strong>Lucky we're in love in every way<br>**(Somos afortunados de estar enamorados en todos los sentidos)  
><strong>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>**(Somos afortunados de habernos quedado donde hemos estado)  
><strong>Lucky to be coming home someday<br>**(Soy afortunado de estar volviendo a casa algún día)

Sus amigos aplaudían. Pero ellas estaban en su mundo "Faberry" donde solo existían ellas dos. Se miraban fijamente, sonriendo tímidamente. Rachel recorto la distancia y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Te quiero – susurro en la comisura de los labios de la rubia. Sonrió tontamente y la abrazo fuertemente. Tan solo habían pasado 2 meses de relación, pero sentían como si fueran años. Sus sentimientos avanzaban rápidamente. Mas los de la castaña, la cual estaba enamorándose aun mas de la rubia.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! Les he actualizado antes de lo planeado! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Definitivamente yo quiero una Quinn así! T.T Pero ni modo… soy una pobre solterona pero bueno, no pierdo la esperanza de algún día encontrarla!<em>

_Se que muchas esperaban que fuera su primera vez, pero eso tendrá que esperar! Así que paciencia y también con Mónica! Hay que ponerle emoción a todo esto._

_Para las que extrañan el drama, aun no llegara, pero después será tanto que seguro me odiaran o me echaran bronca como a la chica de "Nuevos Caminos 2" Y es que chica, seamos sinceras. Sin drama la vida no será especial, no toda en la vida es color rosa! En fin… Espero actualizar pronto (: _

_No se olviden de los __**REVIEWS**__! Como lo dijo hace tiempo Noe en su fanfic, si han leído no les cuesta nada dejar una pequeña notita, nosotras lo valoramos demasiado y es un gran estimulante para nuestra inspiración._

_Como últimamente las autoras, recomiendan fanfics, recomendare uno de mis favoritos._

"_Faberry season 3" Tiene pocos reviews y créanme, se merece muchísimos mas y es __**REALMENTE**__ bueno! Lean no se arrepentirán (:_

_Ya saben, solo agreguen al enlace de abajo._

_/s/7374823/1/_


	20. Primera Vez

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending <strong>

**Capitulo 20:** _Primera Vez_

Todo era perfecto. Conocía la felicidad como realmente no era y es que nunca se había sentido feliz como ahora. Eso era realmente lo que llamaban felicidad. Todo gracias a Quinn Fabray. Una chica que en tan solo meses junto cada pedacito de su corazón roto y lo unió, volviendo hacer que sintiera lo que era el amor y la felicidad. Rachel lo sabía. Estaba enamorada. Mónica había pasado a un segundo plano. Paso tan solo una semana, después del excelente inicio de año que tuvo a lado de sus mejores amigos y de su perfecta novia.

Amor? En que tanto piensas? – pregunto Quinn después del silencio que se había hecho presente. Rachel le sonrió dulcemente, suspiro y la tomo fuertemente de la mano.

En lo feliz que me haces – dijo mirándola fijamente. Quinn sonrió y paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, la castaña paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novia. Caminaban por el centro comercial.

Te quiero – susurro dándole un pequeño beso en su frente. Después de varias vueltas por el centro comercial, la castaña decidió comer en un restaurante de comida italiana. Eligieron un lugar un poco escondido y alejado de la gente. Pidieron sus respectivos platos.

Aun no me has contado de tu viaje a Las Vegas – dijo Rachel.

Aburrido, casi todo el tiempo estuve sola en el hotel – contesto encogiendo los hombros.

Fue lo que imagine y te lo dije! Aun que el mío fue parecido, solo que yo vi películas de Barbra Streisand – comento arqueando las cejas orgullosa.

Que raro… - murmuro dando una mordida a su pizza. Rachel la miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

Fue una bromita amor – dijo la rubia mordiendo su labio y regalándole una sonrisa. – Esta pizza esta deliciosa! – exclamo cambiando de tema, el cual resulto.

Lo se, aun que no has probado la "Pizza Berry" – dijo orgullosa.

No sabía que cocinara Srita Berry – dijo sorprendida.

No lo hacía, hasta que… - se detuvo, dejo su tenedor a un lado y saco su celular. Estaba por mencionar a Monica y recordo la pequeña llamada que habia tenido hace unos días, reviso las llamadas y pudo confirmarlo, ya que tenia esperanza de que solo lo hubiese imaginado.

Rachel? – pregunto la rubia. No tuvo respuesta – Amor? – volvió a preguntar pero esta vez pasando la mano frente a la cara de su novia. Rachel salio de su trance y sacudió su cabeza.

Que paso? – pregunto desconcertada y guardado su celular.

Me estabas contando que no sabias cocinar hasta que…? – murmuro levantando su ceja.

Ah si, hasta que – aclaro su garganta – hasta que Mónica me enseño – dijo con un hilo de voz, acomodando su servilleta, evitando mirarla. Sabia que ese nombre no le gustaba a la rubia y era incomodo para las dos. Quinn se tenso un poco al escuchar, pero era normal, Rachel tenia un pasado y aun que no le gustara, ese era con Mónica. – Otra cosa Quinn… - dijo nerviosa, esta vez mirándola.

Dime – dijo seria y esque porq la actitud de la castaña, no se avecinaba nada bueno. La miro fijamente.

Antes de que llegaras por sorpresa en Año Nuevo, Mónica me llamo – se detuvo al notar como la rubia le desviaba la mirada – Se disculpo y me pregunto si podíamos ser amigas, que no por otras cosas, la perdamos y bueno, yo acepte – continuo aun sin despegar su mirada de la rubia. Quinn inhalo aire y después lo exhalo con fuerza.

Por que me dices hasta ahora? Habiamos quedado en que me dirias las cosas, que no me esconderías nada – dijo un poco molesta, esta vez mirándola.

Lo se! Pero es que apenas me acorde, recuerda que estaba un poco tomada – explico. Pasaron minutos sin que ninguna de las dos dijeran nada, solo se escuchaba el murmullo y ruido de los cubiertos de la gente que se encontraba el restaurante. Terminaron, la rubia pago la cuenta, caminaron hacia el estacionamiento y ambas subieron el auto. Quinn tomo el volante, lo miro fijamente. Rachel la miraba tristemente y es que sabia que no falta mucho para que la rubia explotara.

Esta mal que me ponga así, lo se, por que quizá parezca una loca celosa. Pero aun me da miedo – murmuro aun con la mirada fija en su volante – Me aterra perderte Rachel, eres todo lo que un dia quise y por nada, ni nadie, quiero perderte – agrego quitando la mirada del volante y esta vez mirando los ojos de su chica. – Pero debo confiar en ti, en lo que sientes por mi. – la tomo de la mano – Perdóname, si? – pregunto con media sonrisa.

No tengo nada que perdonarte Q. Tu reacción fue lo mas normal – respondió tomando fuertemente su mano – Ella no significa nada, solo es una amiga. Yo solo te quiero a ti – agrego mirándola fijamente. La rubia sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso. Rachel la abrazo fuertemente. – Nada, ni nadie nos separara – susurro en su oído.

Me lo prometes? – pregunto en un susurro.

Lo prometo cariño – respondió con una sonrisa, la cual fue respondida.

Si la relación entre ellas era bueno, ahora lo era mas. No sabían por que, pero se habia fortalezido aun mas. Habia llegado la noche mas especial de cualquier mujer, aun mas si era con la persona que realmente amas, el cual era el caso de Rachel. Tuvo que inventar que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Kurt, el cual la acompañaba en su cuarto asesorándola con su vestuario.

Y bien? Como me veo? – pregunto saliendo del baño y extendiendo sus brazos de cada lado. El chico la miro sonriendo.

HERMOSA! – dijo en voz alta. Portaba un vestido morado, de tirantes. El cual le llegaba 2 cm arriba de la rodilla. Unas balerinas negras, que hacían juego con su vestido. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, pero ondulado. El maquillaje era sencillo y totalmente discreto.

Gracias – murmuro sonrojada.

Ahora vámonos, que si tus padres llegan antes y te ven vestida asi, no se van a creer que iras a dormir a mi casa! – exclamo. Los dos chicos salieron rápidamente y subieron al auto del chico. -Estas segura Rachel? Es un paso muy importante en tu vida! Es algo que pierdes y ya no puedes recuperarlo – decía Kurt serio, mientras manejaba hacia la casa de la rubia.

Kurt! La amo, puedo sentirlo y quiero hacerlo. Estoy mas que segura! – exclamo sonriendo.

En realidad no pudiste hacer mejor elección – exclamo feliz.

Por otra parte, se encontraba Quinn acompañada de sus mejores amigas, Santana y Brittany.

Quinn, la enana no tarda en llegar y aun tu sigues arreglándote! Solo se acostaran y ya! Por Dios! – exclamo negando con la cabeza.

Santy, no seas asi! Sabes que es especial! – exclamo Brittany con el ceño fruncido.

Escucha a tu novia Santana! Insensible! – dijo en voz alta la rubia, desde el baño. La morena solo bufo, se cruzo de brazos.

En serio no nos dejaras ver tu cuarto Quinn? – pregunto Brittany desanimada.

NO! Es algo intimo – respondió.

Te hemos ayudado con todo y ni siquiera puedes dejar que veamos eso? – pregunto la morena molesta.

Les agradezco su ayuda! Pero NO! – volvió a negar. Abrio la puerta del baño que se encontraba en el pasillo. – Como me veo? – pregunto sonriendo.

Wow! Es tan extraño volverte a ver con vestido! Pero luces hermosa! – exclamo Brittany emocionada.

Tiene razon, te ves realmente bien rubi –dijo Santana sonriendo.

Gracias chicas y si, estoy pensando en volver a vestirme como antes, solo un par de días – agradeció sonriendo.

De nada rubi, espero que la pases excelente, nosotras nos vamos, ya no tarda en llegar Rachel – dijo Brittany abrazandola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Disfrutalo Quinn – dijo Santana sonriendo y dándole un abrazo.

Gracias Sant, cuando quieres eres realmente linda – dijo.

No hagas que me arrepienta Quinn! – advirtió. La rubia rio y las acompaño hasta la puerta.

Rachel caminaba nerviosamente, estiro la mano, toco la puerta débilmente y es que su mano le temblaba. Quinn que se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de la puerta, pudo escuchar, se acerco y abrió.

Hola – saludo nerviosa. La rubia se hizo a un lado, para dejarla entrar. Si, habia sido patético su "hola" sacudió la cabeza y cerro la puerta.

Te ves perfectamente hermosa! – exclamo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo. Su vestido era rosa fuerte, con un sueter delgado blanco. Mientras su cabello traia un pequeño broche a un lado, convinando perfectamente con el vestido y su zapatos. Su maquillaje, como siempre, era minimo, totalmente natural.

Tu aun mas. Eres la mujer mas hermosa de todo el mundo – dijo sonriendo y dejándole un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Entonces, tu eres la mas hermosa de todo la galaxia – respondió sonriendo victoriosa, la rubia le sonrio tontamente.

Dame tu abrigo amor – pidió Quinn estirando su mano. Esta se lo entrego. – Ahora, ven – agrego estirando su mano, la cual la castaña la tomo inmediatamente. Pasaron por la sala, hasta llegar al comedor. El cual tenia un mantel rojo, con una vajilla impecable y a lado diversos recipientes con comida. Elegante y sencillo. – Toma asiento – pidio amablemente, haciendo levemente la silla para atrás. Rachel obedeció. – Y ahora vengo! – exclamo, caminando hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina. Miro la casa, sin duda la rubia tenia una casa elegante y hermosa.

Listo – dijo sonriendo. Rachel giro y la vio, con un gran ramo de rosas y un pequeño oso – Es para ti – murmuro entregándole ambos regalos. La castaña los tomo y sonrio.

Gracias amor – agredecio. Quinn se agacho ligeramente y beso los labios de su novia.

Ahora a cenar! Te he preparado una hermosa cena vegetariana, por supuesto – dijo sentándose y sirviendo ambos platos. Rachel dejo a un lado sus regalos y comenzaron a comer, mientras platicaban de diversos temas.

Ha quedado delicioso! En serio cocinaste todo eso? – pregunto. La rubia asintió con la cabeza, mientras bebía un poco de vino.

Si bueno, Sant y Britt me ayudaron un poco, pero el sazon es mio, lo cual es lo mas importante. Para que veas, tienes una buena cocinera como novia – dijo orgullosa y sonriendo.

Y hermosa, sin duda – dijo Rachel tomandola de la mano, la rubia le sonrio. El silencio se hizo presente y es que ninguna de las dos, sabían como llegar al siguiente paso. – Me muestras tu habitación? – pregunto sonriendo. Quinn se levanto rápidamente.

Ah.. si, claro – dijo nerviosa, tomo de la mano a la castaña y subieron poco a poco, cuando estaban a punto de entrar al pasillo, se paro en seco. – Perdona por ser tan tonta, pero es que estoy sumamente y nerviosa, y cuando estoy….

Shh – susurro poniendo un dedo sus labios. – Lo entiendo, asi que vamos – agrego. La rubia suspiro y siguió con su camino. Abrio lentamente su cuarto, dejando entrar primero a la castaña. Esta quedo totalmente sorprendida. Un pequeño camino con petalos de rosa y velas, indicaban el camino hasta la cama, el la cual unas cobija blanca, resaltaba un R y Q, formadas por petalos de rosa. Alrededor de la cama, se encontraban rosas y globos en forma de corazón. Mientras que de fondo se escuchaba música.

Trate de buscar un playlist romántico con canciones de Broadway, pero no pude encontrarlos, asi que yo lo hice, espero te guste – comento llevando su mano a su cabello, dudosa. La chica giro y la abrazo fuertemente.

Es realmente hermoso Quinn. Sin duda el que hayamos esperado, ha valido la pena – dijo mirándola fijamente y dándole un pequeño beso.

Me alegro – dijo aliviada y suspirando.

Rachel se sentó lentamente en la cama, mientras Quinn cerraba la puerta de su cuarto. Imito a su novia y miro fijamente a los ojos, tomandola de la mano.

Estas segura? – pregunto en un susurro. La castaña asintió con una timida sonrisa.

La rubia se acerco lentamente, deposito sus labios en los de su novia. El beso era cuidadoso, sus lenguas se movían con delicadeza. Se separaron por unos segundos, se miraron fijamente, sonrieron y volvieron a dejarse llevar. Esta vez el beso era mas intenso, pero sin dejar la ternura de lado. Quinn bajo su mano y comenzó acariciar lentamente la rodilla de la castaña, subió su mano y acaricio el brazo de su novia. Rachel poso su mano en la cintura de la rubia, subió su mano y lentamente comenzó a quitarle el sueter. Se separaron. Rachel comenzó a bajar los tirantes de su vestido, hasta quedar libre y bajarlo totalmente. La rubia miraba el cuerpo de su chica totalmente soprendida. La castaña se sonrojo levemente, pero volvió a unir sus labios con los de la rubia. Despues de unos segundos se separaron. Esta vez Quinn comenzó a quitarse el vestido, volvió a sentarse frente a su novia. Rachel la miro fijamente. Lentamente deslizo su dedo índice, por el pecho de la rubia, bajando por en medio de los senos de la rubia, aun con brasier, hasta llegar a un perfecto abdomen. Quinn tenia los ojos cerrados al sentir el contacto. La castaña se recostó lentamente. Abrio los ojos e hizo lo mismo. Estaban de lado mirándose y acariciando sus cuerpos. Esta vez, Rachel tomo la iniciativa , se acerco y la beso. Pego su cuerpo, haciendo el beso mas intenso. La tomo de la cintura y giro, haciendo que la rubia quedase arriba de ella. Sus manos fueron deslizándose por la espalda, hasta llegar a la cintura. Mientras que la mano de la rubia, bajaban delicadamente hasta la pierna de su novia. Rachel empezaba a excitarse, asi que volvió a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de la rubia, desabrochándole el brasier. Se separaron por unos segundos. La miraba impresionada, sin dudarlo, poso ambas manos en los senos de la rubia, que al sentir el contacto, soltó un pequeño gemido. Rachel se sentó. Quinn que se encontraba arriba de la castaña, rodeándola con sus piernas, sin pensarlo dos veces, desabrocho el brasier de la castaña, dejándola completamente desnuda. Volvieron a recostarse. Rozo sus labios con los de Rachel, bajo por el cuello, siguió con el pecho, hasta llegar a los senos de la castaña. Comenzo a besarlo con ternura. La castaña comenzó a gemir. Quinn volvió a subir. Comenzo a besarla con mas intensidad. Rachel la tomo fuertemente de la cintura, pegándola completamente con su cuerpo. Las dos comenzaron a moverse, haciendo que sus senos rozaran y la excitación aumentara. Quinn bajo sus manos y comenzó a deslizar la ropa interior de la castaña. Despues de unos segundos, las dos se encontraban totalmente desnudas. Se miraron fijamente, ya con el pulso acelerado.

Hazlo – susurro Rachel.

Quinn volvió a unir sus labios, besándola tiernamente. Bajo su mano delicadamente, recorriendo su pecho, uno de sus senos, su abdomen, su pierna. Volvio a subir y por primera vez rozo el centro de su novia, el cual estaba totalmente mojado. Rachel gimio fuertemente. Volvio a posar su mano en el centro de la castaña, separo dos dedos, los cuales temblaban, sin mas. Toco el clítoris, haciendo que Rachel se irguiera con el solo contacto y se separar de sus labios, soltando un gemido. Comenzo a frotarlo lentamente. La excitación entre las chicas iba subiendo, asi como los gemidos de la castaña. Al notar sus dedos completamente mojados, bajo uno de ellos poco a poco. Comenzo a meterlo poco a poco.

Quinn – susurro Rachel un débil gesto de dolor. Esta paro.

Te he hecho daño? – pregunto preocupada.

No, sigue! – respondió.

La chica siguió con introduciendo su dedo, poco a poco. Las manos de la castaña recorrían su espalda. Habia introducido todo el dedo, comenzó a moverlo. La castaña rasguñaba débilmente su espalda, los gemidos habían aumentado, al igual que los besos. Estos ya no eran tiernos, si no totalmente apasionados, debido a la excitación de las dos. Se aproximaba, lo sabia. Rachel se irguió completamente, solto un fuerte gemido. Quinn saco lentamente su dedo y la miro fijamente, al igual que la castaña. Esta llevo su mano a la mejilla de la rubia, la acaricio.

Te amo – susurro sonriendo. La rubia abrió los ojos, soprendida, sonrio dulcemente.

Yo también te amo – susurro con una sonrisa enorme.

Ahora juntas, si? – pregunto timida. La rubia sonrio y asintió con la cabeza. Esta vez Rachel quedo arriba. Besaba lentamente el cuello de la rubia, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus senos. Volvieron a pegar sus cuerpos completamente, al igual que su centro. Comenzaron a frotarse lentamente, disfrutando del contacto….

Ha sido la mejor noche – susurro Quinn con voz ronca, dejándose caer a un lado de la castaña.

La mejor – dijo Rachel, cubriéndose con una sabana delgada. Quinn cambio su posición, poniéndose de costado, quedando asi frente a frente con su novia. – Gracias amor – susurro con una sonrisa.

Gracias a ti mi diva hermosa! – exclamo acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso. – Te amo – volvió a besarla.

Yo también te amo rubia favorita! – dijo con una sonrisa tonta y pasando su brazo debajo de las sabanas alrededor de a la cintura de la rubia.

Favorita? O sea que tienes varias? – pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Hum… Déjame ver – respondió. La rubia frunció el ceño al igual que los labios. – Es broma! Tu eres mi única rubia! Y te amo – agrego riendo, dejo un suave beso en la punta de la nariz de la rubia – mucho – beso su mejilla – demasiado – agrego dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Tonta! Yo también te amo demasiado, demasiado! – dijo sonriendo. Se puso boca arriba, mientras que la castaña, aun con su brazo rodeando la cintura de su novia, poso su cabeza en el pecho de esta.

Esa canción me encanta! – murmuro Rachel sonriendo.

Si? A ver canta un pedazito – pidio. La castaña aclaro su garganta y comenzó a cantar en voz baja.

**Hey you might think**  
>(Hey, podrías creer)<br>**That I'm crazy  
><strong>(Que estoy loca)  
><strong>But you know I'm just your type<br>**(Pero tú sabes que yo soy tu tipo)  
><strong> I might be little hazy<br>**(Puede que yo sea un poco indecisa)  
><strong> But you just cannot deny<br>**(Pero simplemente no puedes negar)

**There's a spark in between us  
><strong>(Que hay una chispa entre nosotros)  
><strong>When we're dancin' on the floor<br>**(Cuando estamos bailando juntos)

**I want more, wanna see it  
><strong>(Deseo más, quiero verlo)  
><strong>So I'm askin' you tonight<br>**(Así que te estoy preguntando)

La rubia sonreia dulcemente, mientrs acaricia la espalda desnuda de su chica. Las dos comenzaron a cantar.

**If I said my heart was beating loud  
><strong>(Si te dijera que mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente)  
><strong> If we could escape the crowd somehow<br>**(Si pudiéramos escapar de la multitud de alguna manera)  
><strong>If I said I want your body now<br>**(Si te dijera que quiero tu cuerpo ahora)  
><strong>Would you hold it against me?<br>**(Lo pondrias junto a mi?)  
><strong>'Cause you feel like paradise<br>**(Porque eres como el paraíso)  
><strong>And I need a vacation tonight<br>**(Y necesito una noche de vacaciones)  
><strong>So if I said I want your body now<br>**(Así que si dijera que deseo tu cuerpo ahora)  
><strong>Would you hold it against me?<br>**(Lo pondrias junto a mi?)

Sus voces fueron haciendo mas debiles, fueron quedándose poco a poco dormidas. Era la mejor noche de sus vidas, la noche mas especial entre una pareja. Sin duda eso haría aun mas solida su relación.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado (: no he podido revisar, asi que si tiene alguna incoherencia o falta de ortografía, sorry!<em>

_MILES de gracias por los reviews, esta vez fueron mas y espero que asi siga en los próximos capítulos! Aun que me van a odiar con el que sigue :P pero no dire mas!_

_Dejen un lindo __**review**__, no les cuesta nada! :D_

_Por cierto la canción se llama "Hold it against me" originalmete la canta Britney Spears, pero escúchenla con Chester See, de hecho "Achele" hermoso con esa canción, supongo que algunas ya lo han visto._

_Ahora recomiendo otro fanfic __**"Mientras hacíamos otros planes"**__ Leanlo (: es realmente hermoso! Me encanta!_

_/s/7358929/1/_


	21. Take it all

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 21:** _Take it all_

Paso tiempo, tiempo en el cual su relación se había consolidado. La rubia lo sabia, nada, ni nadie podría arrebatarle a la castaña. O eso pensaba hasta hace unos cuantos días, donde la castaña se comportaba indiferente, fría, distante. Apenas si le dirigía la palabra. Paso el fin de semana sin saber nada de ella. Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada. No podía negarlo eso la tenia mal. Tomo su celular e intento localizarla. Esperaba cuatro tonos, entraba el buzón y como siempre, dejándole otro mensaje. Pero nada. La chica no se comunicaba con ella y comenzó a preocuparse. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y salió. No había otra opción, tenía que ir a casa de su novia.

Ahí estaba frente a la casa de los Berry, pudo notar que no se encontraba el auto de la castaña. Seguro no estaba, decidió esperar unos minutos, así que estaciono el auto y se quedo dentro. Pasaron 15 minutos, 20, 30 y no había rastro de la castaña. Suspiro fuertemente. Ahora la siguiente parada era en casa de Kurt, seguro el chico sabría el paradero de la castaña. Estaba a punto de arrancar el auto, cuando noto por el retrovisor el auto de la castaña, que poco a poco se estacionaba, no bajo al notar como la castaña venia acompañada por una chica. Vio como bajaban del auto y se detenían frente a la puerta. Rachel acariciaba el rostro de aquella chica y sin mas le depositaba un beso en los labios. Las dos chicas rieron y entraron. Quinn se quedo impresionada, aun con la mirada en aquella puerta. Todo se había detenido, el tiempo, su respiración, su corazón. Una lágrima poco a poco se deslizaba por su mejilla. Se quedo en esa posición por casi media hora. Estaba en shock, en su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez aquella escena. Un claxon la saco de su transe. Era un taxi estacionado frente a la casa. Noto como las chicas salían riendo con un par de maletas. El chofer bajo, subió las maletas y volvió adentrarse en el taxi. Limpio la lagrima y salió del auto. Merecía una explicacion. Las chicas se abrazaban riendo y dándose pequeños besos.

Rachel! – exclamo la rubia a unos pasos de ellas. La castaña se quedo totalmente impresionada e inmediatamente se hizo a un lado.

Que-que haces aquí Quinn? – pregunto impresionada, pero con un leve tono de molestia.

Que haces? Quien es ella? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en su auto, la vista cada vez se le nublaba más. No podía divisar el rumbo por donde iba. El semáforo en rojo hizo que se detuviera, limpio sus ojos y pudo notar que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Kurt, así que decidió ir ahí, tenía que hablar con el.<p>

Minutos después se encontraba frente a la casa del chico, salió rápidamente del auto y toco la puerta desesperadamente. Su aspecto no era el mejor, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Limpio sus mejillas, sin mucho éxito, ya que las lagrimas salían por si solas.

Pero quien diablos?... Quinn? – pregunto Finn mirándola preocupado – Que pasa? – agrego.

Kurt! Donde esta? Necesito hablar con el! – exclamo en voz alta mientras entraba rápidamente y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando al chico.

KURT! – grito Finn alarmado mientras veía con preocupación a la rubia.

Que paso? Por que gritas? – preguntaba el chico mientras bajaba las escaleras. La respuesta llego con rapidez al ver a la rubia.

Kurt… Tienes… ayudarme…Rachel… Por favor! – intentaba decir Quinn entre sollozos.

Cálmate Quinn! Dime que pasa con Rachel! – pido el chico un poco exaltado, mientras la tomaba de las manos

Vino Mónica… Se ira con ella, ayúdame a detenerla, por favor! – rogo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y lloraba. El chico se quedo sorprendido, mientras Finn los miraba confundido. – Vámonos Kurt! Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto! Por favor! – agrego separándose y jalándolo hacia la salida. El chico se dejo llevar aun impresionado, cuando tenía un pie fuera de la casa, reacciono.

Finn llama a Santana! Dile que tiene que ir urgentemente al aeropuerto! – exclamo el chico. Finn solo asintió con la cabeza. Los dos entraron al auto, Kurt subía del lado del piloto. – Explícame que paso? – pregunto.

Había estado distante conmigo y este fin de semana, no me contestaba mensajes ni llamadas, decidí ir a su casa y buscarla. Llego con una chica y vi como se besaban, me que afuera y minutos después salieron. Le pedí una explicación y lo único que pudo decirme, es que había tomado una decisión y se iría a Nueva York, que la olvidara, que nunca mas iba a volver a verla! Eso fue todo lo que me dijo! Me dejo ahí, mientras se subía a un taxi con ella Kurt! Con Mónica! – exclamo completamente histérica – Pero seguro la ha manipulado! Yo se que ella me ama, me lo dijo! – agrego llevando sus manos a su cabeza. El chico se quedo en silencio con el rostro totalmente sorprendido. Llegaron al aeropuerto y apenas estacionaba el auto, la rubia bajo rápidamente y se echo a correr.

La buscaba, con la mirada rápidamente, tenia que estar ahí, lo sabia. Su mirada se detuvo, la había encontrado. Corrió hacia ella, Kurt la seguía.

Rachel! Por favor no puedes irte! No con ella! Te lo ruego – exclamo Quinn deteniéndose frente a la castaña.

Quinn por favor – pidió Rachel.

Por favor que? NO ME DEJES RACHEL! – dijo en voz alta – Ella no te ama! No como lo hago yo y lo sabes! Seguro te está manipulando, yo se que me amas, me lo dijiste hace días mientras hacíamos el amor, recuerdas? – agrego acercándose, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de la castaña. – No te vayas con ella Rachel, yo puedo hacerte más feliz, puedo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. Te juro que nunca te voy a fallar, te lo juro! Eres mi vida, no te vayas, por favor – decía susurrando entre sollozos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Rachel cerró los ojos, movió la cabeza negando.

Lo siento Quinn, he tomado una decisión – murmuro separándose poco a poco.

NO RACHEL! No lo hagas! Dime! Porque estas haciendo esto? Por que? – preguntaba con desesperación mientras extendía los brazos. La gente comenzaba a mirarla, pero eso no le importaba, tenía que hacer lo posible por detenerla. – Eres el amor de mi vida! No me dejes así, no por ella, por favor – rogaba tomando las manos de la castaña.

Es hora – susurro Mónica. La castaña asintió y se soltó de las manos de la rubia.

Lo siento Quinn – dijo haciendo para atrás.

NO, NO, NO! PORFAVOR! – grito la rubia llevando sus manos a su cabeza desesperada. – No me dejes – susurro.

La castaña, giro y tomo de la mano a Mónica.

Así es como terminas con todo Rachel? Todo lo maravilloso que construimos en unos meses? Yo realmente quería pasar toda mi vida a tu lado. Dime como hago ahora para olvidarte? Para sacarte de mi corazón? Como hago para continuar sin ti? Dime! Porque no lo se! Cual fue mi error Rachel? Amarte con cada pedazo de mi corazón? Entregarte mi vida, mi alma, mi corazón? Creo que merezco una explicación. Ella te rompió el corazón recuerdas? Yo volví hacer que ese corazón volviera a latir. Porque de la nada, después de esa hermosa noche, me abandonas? Dime – dijo esta vez tranquila, mirándola tristemente, mientras silenciosas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Solo olvídalo, Quinn – murmuro de espaldas.

Ni ella, ni nadie, te amara como yo lo hago, de eso puedo estar segura. Nadie te hará tan feliz como lo he hecho yo. Piénsalo! – exclamo limpiando sus lagrimas, pero era inútil, estas seguían cayendo. La castaña giro y se acerco a ella.

Perdon – susurro acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

Si te vas, si sigues ese camino – señalo tomando aire – Te olvidas de mi, para siempre. Te juro que nunca volverás a verme. Te lo juro Rachel – amenazo con el poco orgullo que aun quedaba en ella.

Adios – susurro Rachel, giro despacio. Dicho esto comenzó a caminar con la chica.

Quinn quiso ir detrás de ella, pero sintió los brazos de Kurt, rodeándola. Lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y es que el amor de su vida, se marchaba para siempre. Sin importarle sus sentimientos, abandonándola sin un poco de piedad.

Porque? Dime? Que hice mal? Amarla tanto? Le entregue todo, todo Kurt! – exclamo en un mar de lagrimas y totalmente furiosa. Se separo ligeramente del chico, el cual estaba consternado.

Quinn – susurro Santana, la cual se acercaba poco a poco a ellos. La chica corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazo fuertemente.

Me dejo Santana, se fue con ella, me dejo. Le importe poco, se fue, se fue para siempre – murmuraba aferrándose a su amiga, mientras se dejaba caer poco a poco junto con su amiga, la cual la abrazaba fuertemente. Y como si se tratara de una película, pudo escuchar música de fondo, la cual iba perfectamente con su estado.

_**Didn't I give it all?  
><strong>__(No lo di todo?)  
><em>_**Tried my best,  
><strong>__(Intente lo mejor)  
><em>_**Gave you everything I had,  
><strong>__(Te di todo lo que tuve)  
><em>_** Everything and no less,  
><strong>__(Todo y no menos,)  
><em>_**Didn't I do it right?  
><strong>__(No no lo hice bien?)  
><em>_**Did I let you down?  
><strong>__(Te defraude?)_

Cada linea de la cancion, iba destrozando su corazón, cada vez un poco mas. Aun no entendía y quizá nunca podría entenderlo. Como de la nada dejabas a esa persona que te entrego todo?

_**But go on and take it,  
><strong>__(Pero continua y tómalo,)  
><em>_**Take it all with you,  
><strong>__(Tomalo todo contigo)  
><em>_**Don't look back,  
><strong>__(No mires atras,)  
><em>_**At this crumbling fool,  
><strong>__(A esta idiota que se derrumba,)__  
><em>_**Just take it all,  
><strong>__(Solo tomalo todo.  
><em>_**With my love,  
><strong>__(Con mi amor,)  
><em>_**Take it all,  
><strong>__(Tomalo todo,)  
><em>_** With my love,  
><strong>__(Con mi amor,)_

Se soltó de los brazos de su amiga, se levanto y corrió por donde la castaña se había ido. Noto como dos personas, la tomaban de los brazos y no dejaban que avanzara. Todo iba en cámara lenta. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Tan solo días atrás, era la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Días atrás había escuchado un "te amo" mientras acariciaban sus cuerpos desnudos y ahora? Ahora estaba ahí forcejeando con gente desconocida, para zafarse y seguir su camino y correr detrás del amor de su vida.

_**So is it over?  
><strong>__(Asi que termino?)  
><em>_**Is this really it?  
><strong>__(Es esto realmente todo?)  
><em>_**You're giving up so easily,  
><strong>__(Te estas rindiendo tan facilmente,)__  
><em>_**I thought you loved me more than this**__,  
>(Pensé que me amabas mas que esto.)<em>

* * *

><p>Me odian? Tal vez? Lo se!<p>

Por cierto, dejaron pocos reviews en el capitulo pasado! Me dijeron que habia sido demasiado tierno, pero vamos era la primera vez de Rachel! Y bueno en serio, no les cuesta nada dejar un pequeñísimo **review**, porfaavor! En fin…

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo (:

_**Cancion: Take it all - Adele**_


	22. Realidad

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 22: **_Realidad._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras se reincorporaba sobresaltada. Miro su cuarto rápidamente. No estaba decorado. Miro a su lado, nadie la acompañaba. Pero estaba desnuda y con aquella cobija blanca. Aun le quedaba una esperanza de que todo había sido producto de un sueño. Pero si así era, ¿Dónde se encontraba Rachel? se levanto rápidamente, se puso un short y una playera de tirantes. Bajo las escaleras, la sala y comedor estaban perfectamente acomodados. No había rastro de alguna cena. No había sido un sueño. Realmente lo había vivido. Rachel la había abandonado. Se sentó lentamente en la sala, mientras silenciosas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. No entendía, estaba confundida. La escenas volvieron a reproducirse en su cabeza, pero una en especial. Rachel caminaba sin preocupación alguna de la mano de Mónica y con una gran sonrisa. Esta vez las lagrima se deslizaban con rapidez. Dejo caer su cuerpo en el respaldo de sillón, subió sus piernas y las abrazo fuertemente, escondiendo su cara entre sus muslos. No podría creerlo. No había sido un sueño, por mas extraño que pareciera. No podía hacer mas, su novia la había abandonado y se sentía completamente destrozada.

_**Some people wanna fill the world  
><strong>__(Algunas personas quieren llenar el mundo)__**  
>With silly love songs<br>**__(Con tontas canciones de amor)_

Un voz se escuchaba a los lejos. Era Rachel. Miro alrededor pero no había rastro de ella. Tanto la extrañaba que su mente comenzaba a jugar con ella y la escuchaba?. Sacudio su cabeza levemente y volvió a la posición en la que estaba, pero esta vez golpeaba el sillón. Tenia tanto dolor por dentro que era una pequeña forma de sacarlo.

_**And what's wrong with that?  
><strong>__(¿Y que hay de malo en eso?)  
><em>_**I'd like to know  
><strong>__(Quisiera saber)  
><em>_**'cause here I go again  
><strong>__('cause here I go again)_

Esta vez se escuchaba mas cerca…

_**I love you  
><strong>__(Te amo)  
><em>_**I love you…  
><strong>__(Te amo…)_

Tapo sus oidos con ambas manos, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente…

Despierta! – exclamo una voz conocida a lo lejos. Todo se volvió negro… Comenzó abrir los ojos, veia todo borroso, producto de las lagrimas. – Amor? Que pasa? – pregunto. Quinn limpio sus ojos y pudo ver el rostro de Rachel, la cual estaba preocupada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazo fuertemente. La castaña se sento poco a poco en el borde de la cama. La rubia escondia su rostro en el cuello de su novia, llorando desconsoladamente. – Ya mi amor, fue una pesadilla – susurro la castaña acariciando la espalda de la rubia. Pasaron minutos en la misma posición, por momentos Quinn se calmaba.

Fue horrible Rachel! Te ibas… te ibas con ella, me dejabas y yo yo… - explicaba entre lagrimas, aferrándose aun mas al cuerpo de la castaña. – Promete que nunca harás eso, nunca! No se que haría sin ti! – exclamo la rubia separándose de golpe y tomándola de las mejillas, posando su mirada en la de la castaña.

Tranquilízate Quinn! Y no amor, nunca te voy a dejar – contesto limpiando las lágrimas de la rubia con sus pulgares.

Promételo Rachel! Por favor! – suplico de nuevo aferrándose al cuerpo de la castaña. Esta la abrazo fuertemente.

Te lo prometo amor – susurro en su oído – Te amo – agrego. La rubia se separo y la beso, sus labios solo estaban posados en los de la castaña, sin ningún tipo de movimiento. No necesitaba mas. Tenia que sentirla. Se separaron delicadamente y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. – Tranquila princesa – sonrió.

De verdad pensé que te había perdido, fue…

Shh – poso un dedo en los labios de su novia – Solo fue un mal sueño. Te amo y solo quiero estar contigo. Nadie, escucha, NADIE nos separara. Te lo prometo – agrego acariciando su mejilla. La rubia mordió su labio y asintió con la cabeza. Volvieron abrazarse.

Gracias Rach, no tienes ni una idea de lo mucho que te amo – murmuro con una sonrisa tonta.

No tienes nada que agradecer. Al contrario, gracias por amarme de es forma – susurro sonriendo. Volvió acariciar su espalda, pero esta vez pudo notar que su novia estaba desnuda. Deposito pequeños besos en el hombro de la rubia. – Amor estas desnuda y así no puedo concentrarme – susurro. La rubia sonrio sonrojada.

Ven, acuéstate conmigo un rato – pidió la rubia separándose y acomodándose en su cama. Cubrió su cuerpo con sus sabanas. Rachel se puso a su lado y acaricia el rostro de su novia. – Te has bañado, por que no me esperaste? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

No quería despertarte, te veías hermosa – contesto sonriendo. – Espero que no te haya molestado que tome tus cosas – agrego.

Estas loca? Ahora llevaran tu aroma así que esta perfecto– dijo pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la castaña – Seria hermoso amanecer todos los días a tu lado – susurro dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Algún día rubia – respondió sonriendo. Se acerco, deposito un tierno beso en los labios de su novia. Poco a poco se fue tornando con más intensidad, dejando entrar sus respectivas lenguas. El beso era lento, lo disfrutaban plenamente. – A que hora llega tu mama? – pregunto entre besos.

Después del medio día – contesto pegando el cuerpo de su novia al suyo y besándola. La castaña se separo rápidamente.

Quinn! Ya es mediodía! Anda levantarte! – exclamo sobresaltada.

En serio lo dices? Mediodía? – pregunto.

Si! No quiero que nos vea en esta situación, en lo que tu te bañas, yo arreglo todo esto – contesto levantándose, pero la rubia la tomo del brazo y volvió acostarla en la cama. Se poso arriba de la castaña, dejándola entre sus piernas. La miro fijamente y mordió su labio. Comenzó a quitar la cinta de la bata de baño que traía Rachel. – Quinn! Que haces? – pregunto la castaña nerviosa.

Shhh… Aun queda tiempo – contesto con voz ronca.

Pensé que te encontrabas mal… - murmuro.

Tu haces que me olvide de todo Rachel… Aparte solo ha sido una pesadilla – respondió sonriendo. Levanto una de sus cejas y abrió la bata de baño, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo levemente moreno de su novia, desnudo. Comenzó a besar el cuello de la castaña, poco a poco iba aumentando la intensidad, mientras que una de sus manos recorría la pierna de la castaña, deteniéndose en el muslo de esta. Rachel irguió un poco su cuerpo al sentirla cerca de su centro y es que aunque el contacto era mínimo, comenzaba a mojarse. La rubia comenzó a bajar con pequeños besos, se detuvo en medio de los senos de su chica. – Tienes un cuerpo hermoso – susurro sobre la piel de la castaña. Rachel trago saliva.

Aja – murmuro cerrando los ojos. Quinn sonrió pícaramente. Se acerco con pequeño besos a uno de los senos de su novia y comenzó a besarlo cuidadosamente. – Quinn – susurro con un pequeño gemido. La rubia paso la punta de su lengua alrededor del pezón de su chica, se detuvo. Lo beso y lo tomo el pezón con sus labios, jalándolo. La castaña subió sus manos y araño levemente la espalda de la rubia. – Hazlo – pidió con un hilo de voz, producto de la excitación.

La rubia sonrió volviendo a besar el seno de la castaña. Su mano acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo el muslo de su novia, poco a poco fue avanzando hasta llegar al centro. Paso dos dedos y noto lo mojada que se encontraba su novia.

Quieres? – pregunto.

Sii! – respondió desesperada. Comenzó a frotar con dos de sus dedos el clítoris de su novia. La cual empezaba a gemir y acariciar la espalda de la rubia. Comenzaba a bajar sus dedos, cuando dos golpes en la puerta, las saco de su burbuja. Se separaron rápidamente.

Tu mama Quinn! – exclamo Rachel asustada, levantándose y cerrando la bata de baño con rapidez. La rubia la imito, pero camino hacia la ventana, cubierta por una de las sabanas.

No, es Santana! No se que jodidos hace aquí! La voy a matar! – exclamo abriendo la ventana – Que quieres? – pregunto molesta. La morena la miro con el ceño fruncido.

No creo que quieras que te lo grite, así que ábreme o dime donde está la llave y yo subo – respondió bruscamente. La rubia bufo.

Esta debajo del tapete – respondió cerrando la ventana.

Que quiere? – pregunto confundida.

No lo se! Pero cuando se vaya tu y yo, seguimos – dijo acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso.

No se que están haciendo, pero seguro me darán asco – comento la latina abriendo la puerta del cuarto. – Si, me dan asco – confirmo viendo a la rubia desnuda envuelta en una sábana blanca y a la castaña con una bata de baño.

Que quieres Santana? – pregunto Quinn caminando hacia la cama, torpemente piso la sabana y esta se deslizo por su cuerpo, hasta dejar su cuerpo desnudo. Rachel se sobre salto y corrio para cubrila rápidamente. La rubia solo le agradeció con una sonrisa

Tu mama llega en una hora rubia! Ayer me dijiste que si no recibía un mensaje o llamada tuya después del mediodía, viniera hasta tu casa, asi que aquí estoy, salvándoles el trasero - exclamo. – Por cierto enana, no he visto nada que no haya visto antes. La pregunta es: ¿Quién no ha visto a Quinn desnuda? – agrego rodando los ojos.

Santana! – exclamo la mirándola severa.

Ahórrate tus comentarios – contesto Rachel con un tono levemente molesto.

Que? Es la verdad! – se defendió cruzándose de brazos – En una hora las veo en casa de Kurt, nos ha invitado a comer – agrego girando y caminando hacia la puerta – Por cierto enana, a nadie le había hecho todo esto, asi que es obvio que te quiere – agrego señalando el cuarto, tras decir eso, salio. Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron. Era raro escuchar ese tipo de comentarios en su amiga.

Es verdad? – pregunto Rachel sentándose en la cama. La rubia asintió con la cabeza y se sento frente a ella.

Eres la primera persona que viene a mi casa y bueno hacemos eso… - dijo con media sonrisa.

Es bueno saberlo – comento sonriendo. Quinn se acerco y acaricio su mejilla.

Eres la mujer mas especial en mi vida, te amo – murmuro mirándola tiernamente. Las dos sonrieron como dos tontas enamoradas y se dieron un pequeño beso. Dicho esto, la rubia corrió a bañarse, mientras la castaña se vestía y recogían todo. No supieron como, pero terminaron de ordenar toda la casa, tal cual su madre la había dejado. Los globos sin aire, el oso, las rosas y cosas del cuarto, se quedaron escondidas en la habitación de la rubia, ya que Rachel no podía llegar con esas cosas, si se suponía que estaba con Kurt. – Poco a poco te iré dando estas cosas, si amor? – pregunto abriendo la puerta de su casa, dejando salir primero a la castaña.

Si amor – contesto mientras estiraba su mano y caminaban hacia el auto. Después de 20 minutos, llegaron a casa de su amigo, donde los esperaban todos los chicos del coro. Entraron y comenzaron a saludar a los chicos, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes y Brittany las miraron con sonrisas cómplices.

Sexy! – exclamo Puck caminando hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. La castaña soltó la mano de su novia y lo rodeo fuertemente. Quinn frunció el ceño y es que después de aquella escena en Halloween, no le agradaba verlos juntos. – Rubia se que es toda tuya! Así que tranquila, no me mires con esos ojos. Por cierto, tu también eres sexy – comento sonriendo. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír, sus celos eran totalmente estúpidos. El chico estiro su brazo y abrazo a ambas al mismo tiempo. – Conozco esa cara, supongo que la noche estuvo heavy – agrego en un susurro, separándose y moviendo sus cejas, con una sonrisa. Las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas.

Cállate Puck! – exclamo Rachel dándole un pequeño golpe.

Yo solo digo lo que veo – comento divertido, encogiendo sus hombros. Dicho esto, se acercaron a los demás.

Princesas! Ni pregunto como están, esas sonrisas me lo dicen todo – dijo saludándolas a cada una con un beso en la mejilla.

Es demasiado obvio? – pregunto Rachel.

Algo así, recién bañadas, sonrisas tontas y cómplices – comento moviendo levemente la cabeza de un lado hacia otro. La castaña cubrió su rostro con amabas manos, sintiéndose completamente apenada. Quinn la abrazo riendo al igual que su amigo.

Son nuestros amigos amor, así que tranquila – dijo acariciando su espalda. La castaña quito ambas manos de su rostro y asintió con la cabeza.

Después de discusiones, lograron ponerse de acuerdo en la comida y pedir pizzas. Los chicos hablaban animadamente en pequeños grupos. Mientras que Quinn y Rachel, se encontraban en un sillón, sentadas de frente, tomadas de las manos.

Aun tenemos algo pendiente – susurro Quinn divertida en el odio de la castaña. Esta sonrió tontamente, mordiendo su labio.

Lo se – murmuro estando a unos milímetros de los labios de su novia. La rubia deposito un pequeño beso.

Cambiando de tema… - comenzó mirándola fijamente a los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos – Quería darte las gracias por tan bello momento. Sin duda el mas hermoso de mi vida – agrego con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias a ti, por hacerme sentí tan especial, por ser tan cuidadosa. Siempre quise que fuera así, romántico, con una cena, velas, pétalos de rosa y esas cosas, pero lo mas importante, que fuera con una persona que me amara y yo a ella y así ha sido. Me he enamorado de ti. Hace meses pensaba lo que era amar, pero ayer cuando estaba contigo, acariciando tu cuerpo, besándolo, sintiendo tus caricias. Me di cuenta de lo que es realmente amar. De la grandeza de esa palabra. – murmuro con una sonrisa - Se que llevamos poco tiempo, pero tengo la sensación de cómo si lleváramos años. Y ahora aquí, después de hacer el amor por primera vez, se que toda mi vida quiero hacerlo contigo y por lo tanto estar siempre a tu lado. – tomo las mejillas de su novia y se acerco – Te amo Quinn – susurro. Sonrió y beso los labios de su novia.

Yo desde hace tiempo, se que quiero estar todos los días de mi vida a tu lado. Asi me digan que estoy loca por pensarlo a esta edad, no me importa. Estoy segura de ello. – dijo con una sonrisa tierna – Y de nuevo perdón por despertar toda dramática, pero fue demasiado real y…

No tiene caso recordarlo, ha sido una pesadilla. Ahora estamos las dos aquí, juntas y eso es lo que importa – interrumpió Rachel rodeándola por el cuello –Ahora bésame! – exigió. La rubia rio, negó con la cabeza y rodeo la cintura de su novia.

Sus deseos son ordenes, princesa – susurro acercándose y fundiéndose en un largo beso. Donde sus labios, sus lenguas, sus corazones y sus almas se congeniaban perfectamente. Tan solo ese beso, era el inicio de algo maravilloso. Ambas lo sentían.

* * *

><p><em>Ahora me aman? Si, yo lo se! Chicas estoy IMPRESIONADA por la cantidad de reviews que me han dejado, en serio. Por cada review sonreía o carcajeaba por cada halago, enojo, sugerencia o pregunta! Lo que me dio demasiada risa fue que muchas me dijeron que les habia bajado el animo despues de tan hermoso capitulo de Glee (lleno de Faberry) lo siento, pero era necesario! Ya tenia la idea y conforme pasaban los capítulos quería llegar a el! Pero ya tranquilas, que todo ha sido un sueño!<em>

_Nunca pensé que tanta gente leyera mi fanfic y eso ha sido excelente (: Al final logre mi objetivo de sorprenderlas! Ojala siempre firmaran asi, se los agradecería infinitamente!_

_Por cierto es horrible cuando estas soñando y en el mismo te despiertas, pero en realidad sigues soñando! So crazy! Se siente feisimo! _

_De nuevo GRACIAS y espero que sigan dejando esa cantidad de reviews, no les cuesta nada dejar uno pequeñísimo!_

_Ahora mi recomendación es la pagina de nuestra hermosa, preciosa y perfecta Dianna! (Si estoy perdidamente enamorada de esa mujer) Visintenla!_

_youmeandcharlie _

_Cancion: Silly love songs - The Warblers_

_Otra cosa: HORRIBLE! El capitulo de Glee! Quinn habla en una escena de 2 minutos! En fin, estoy molesta! Ok.. Escribia esto y Lea subio esa foto con todas las "ladies" del cast y aunq ya la habiamos visto, no es lo mismo! Todas hermosas! En fin, es todo!_


	23. Tu y yo

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 23:** _Tu y yo_

_Feliz? Es palabra queda corta. Rachel me hace infinitamente feliz. Me da la fuerza para realizar mis sueños, para vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Me ha enseñado a disfrutar cada segundo, minuto, hora, día, mes de mi vida. Gracias a ella he conocido la paz interior que se necesita para vivir bien, para vivir feliz. Pensaba que el amor era cosa de tontos, de gente que no podía estar sola. En pocas palabras, para mí el amor era un sentimiento cualquiera. Pero llego, esa castaña "fastidiosa" esa chica increíblemente egocéntrica y talentosa. Llego y cambio mi vida._

_Nunca había sentido "mariposas" en mi estomago. En realidad pensé que nunca las sentiría, tan estúpido. Si, pensaba eso hasta que escuche por primera vez su voz. Sin saber cómo, ni cuando, me enamore de ella. "Es algo imposible" me lo repetí miles de veces, aun mas cuando se marcho. Ese día me sentí destrozada, como nunca antes._

**Flash Back.**

Caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose al club de Glee. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba y es que aunque se repitiera miles de veces que era imposible tener alguna oportunidad con aquella castaña. El sentimiento seguía creciendo y esa sensación en el estomago, cada vez que la escuchaba cantar se hacía presente. Su voz era única, era mágica y sin saberlo, la enamoraba aun más. Y aunque le pesara, tenia que aceptarlo, eso la hacía feliz, la castaña lo hacía.

Un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza rondaba en su interior. Era último de clases y no la vería en vacaciones. Se encontraba a un paso de entrar.

Siento llegar tarde – murmuro un poco apenada y buscando con la mirada a la castaña, pero la chica no se encontraba.

Llegas a tiempo Quinn, tengo una noticia que darles – dijo el profesor. La chica entro y decidió sentarse en la última fila. Sentía nervios, presentía que no era una buena noticia, lo notaba por el rostro serio de su profesor y por la ausencia de Rachel. – Como muchos de ustedes saben, Rachel hace unos meses mando una solicitud de intercambio a NY. – Respiro fuertemente y después exhalo – La han aceptado y es por eso que hoy no está aquí. Ha tenido que marcharse cuanto antes – agrego serio. Todo se detuvo para la rubia, no escuchaba, solo retumbaban esas palabras en su cabeza. Rachel se había ido y nunca la volvería a ver. No regresaría. Se levanto y emprendió una carrera fuera del aula, por los pasillos hasta llegar a su auto. Le importaba poco lo que pensaran sus compañeros. No pudo más y las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse con rapidez por sus mejillas. Sabía que no era parte de la vida de la castaña, que nunca lo seria, pero era feliz con tan solo verla y escucharla. Con tan solo eso. Comenzó a golpear el volante, soltando todo su enojo, tristeza y la frustración de que nunca seria suya, de que nunca volvería a verla, de ser tan cobarde y ni siquiera intentar acercarse como amiga. La castaña había mostrado continuas veces la intención de ser su amiga y ella? Ella solo se había limitado a insultarla y tratarla mal. Se arrepentía de todo eso. Su idea de ser la Quinn fría y egoísta, había sido totalmente estúpida. Pero para que pensarlo, para que arrepentirse si ya estaba hecho. Lo arruino y no podía hacer nada más. Solo resignarse y aceptar que había perdido a su primer amor y porque no? Tal vez al amor de su vida.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

_Esa sensación de haberla perdido, sin quiera tenerla, era tonto, pero doloroso. Fue la primera vez que me sentí así. Los primeros días fueron difíciles, después de regresar a clases y no tenerla cantando, hablando rápidamente, sin duda me estaba doliendo y ni siquiera lo había podido esconder. Al final mis amigas se habían enterado de todo y es que el dolor era tan grande que no podía sola con él. Cambie poco a poco. Reemplace a esa Quinn dura, por una totalmente diferente. Amable, agradable, sencilla y sentimental. Hacía tiempo que lo sabía, sabía que no me gustaba los hombres en su totalidad, siempre le encontraba algo malo, así fuera el chico más hermoso de la escuela. Sin duda apreciaba mas la belleza en una mujer. Esa duda la lleve conmigo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que me enamore perdidamente de una, de Rachel Berry. Después de miles de pláticas con Brittany y Santana, me convencieron de conocer a gente nueva, de darme de otra oportunidad, de olvidarla. Así fue, sin miedo, decidí mostrar la Quinn Fabray que realmente era. Comencé a salir con diferentes chicas, hasta que conocí a Rebeca. Soporto diversas cosas, pero la mas importante, mi amor por Rachel y aun asi, se quedo a mi lado. Le tenia cariño, mucho cariño. Pero de apoco se iba, debido a sus enfermizos celos y control sobre mi. _

_Poco a poco iba olvidándola, el sentimiento por Rachel iba quedando en el olvido. Hasta el día que la vi rondando por los pasillos, después de un año. Fue ahí, sin saber cómo, el sentimiento volvía a resurgir._

Todo eso pensaba Quinn, sentada frente al piano del Club Glee con su mano recargada en el sosteniendo su cabeza, mirando fijamente a esa chica llamada Rachel Berry. La cual aprendía nuevos pasos a lado de Mike y Kurt y reía divertida. Dio un fuerte suspiro. Aun no podía creer que estaba con ella. Que llevaban meses de una hermosa relación y que tan solo dos días atrás, la castaña se había entregado completamente a ella.

Sintió una mano acariciando su hombro, volteo y noto que era Brittany.

Enamorada? – pregunto son una sonrisa.

Creo que esa palabra queda corta – respondió volviendo su mirada a la castaña y sonriendo.

Te entiendo. Me alegra que todo marche a la perfección rubi. Nunca pensé que te fuera hacer tan feliz – murmuro

Estoy con ella. Tengo que aceptarlo, esa enana hace que todo el tiempo tengas una estúpida sonrisa en tu cara, pero me alegra – comento Santana rodeando la cintura de su novia.

Tu siempre tan linda Santy – murmuro Quinn arqueando sus cejas.

Lo se – acepto con una sonrisa – Y ella me ama por eso, verdad amor? – pregunto dándole un beso en la mejilla a su rubia.

Pues… - murmuro. Santana frunció el ceño, quito ambas manos del cuerpo de su novia. Una pequeña discusión comenzó con la pareja, mientras Quinn se burlaba y reía junto con Brittany.

Rachel giraba imitando a Mike, pero se detuvo y su mirada busco a Quinn, la cual se encontraba platicando y riendo con sus amigas. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de su novia era esa sonrisa, pero aun mas, la que iba dirigida a ella, acompañada de un brillo único en sus ojos. Suspiro fuertemente. Eran tan felices a lado de la rubia, todo era color de rosa. Todo el daño que hace meses tuvo en su interior estaba totalmente desparecido. Todo ese dolor había sido reemplazado por amor. Amor que solo Quinn Fabray podía darle. Ya no había dudas, no existía Mónica en su interior. Su corazón, alma, mente y cuerpo, pertenecían completamente a esa chica de ojos verdes.

Rach! – dijo en voz alta Kurt sacándola de sus pensamientos – La rubia no se irá a ningún lado – agrego guiñándole un ojo. La castaña sonrió tímidamente y siguió bailando. Volvió a mirar a su novia y noto que estaba de pie, dándole la espalda intentando abrazar a la latina, la cual negaba con la cabeza y retrocedía.

Chicos fue suficiente, los dejo! – exclamo sonriéndoles y caminando hacia su novia. La rodeo por la cintura y dándole un pequeño beso en la nuca. – Amor – susurro con una sonrisa. La rubia sonrió y tomo las manos de su novia que estaban en su cintura.

Princesa! – exclamo girando y quedando frente a la castaña. Enseguida deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de la castaña.

Amor vámonos, que verlas me empalaga por completo – dijo Santana haciendo mueca de asco y tomando de la mano a su novia, la cual reía divertida al igual que las otras dos chicas.

Me extrañaste? – pregunto Rachel rodeando el cuello de la rubia.

Amor, pero si estábamos a unos pasos! – exclamo arqueando los ojos.

Y qué? No estábamos juntas así que responde mi pregunta – contesto dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.

La verdad? – pregunto viéndola fijamente a los ojos – No, no lo hice – encogió sus hombros. La castaña levanto una ceja sorprendida – Pensaba en ti, en todo lo que pase desde que me enamore de ti y que aun no puedo creer que este a tu lado - continuo acariciando la mejilla de la castaña con delicadeza y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Aun no lo crees? Que tengo que hacer para que lo creas? – susurro la castaña en su oído y dejando un pequeño beso en el. La rubia cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio. – Recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente… - agrego dejando un pequeño beso, ahora en el cuello. Quedo frente a ella y le sonrió.

Claro que lo recuerdo – contesto rodeándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo.

Quinn recuerda que estamos frente a todos los del coro – dijo poniendo una mano en el pecho de la rubia para que se detuviera.

Pff! Es cierto – exclamo soltándola. – Pero pronto… Verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

Si te portas bien, si – advirtió la castaña volviendo a rodear el cuello de su novia.

Yo siempre me porto bien, soy una buena novia – afirmo. Rachel recorrió los pocos centímetros que las separaban y unió sus labios a los de la rubia. Era un beso lento, pausado, donde ambas disfrutaban el momento. Quinn se separo poco a poco, aun manteniendo su rostro cerca. Suspiro fuertemente, cerro los ojos y pego su frente a la de su novia.

Tengo miedo… Ese maldito sueño…

Ya hemos hablado de esto Quinn – murmuro Rachel buscando la mirada de su novia, pero esta la rodeo por el cuello y escondió su rostro en el.

Me he entregado completamente a ti Rachel, han sido los meses más felices de mi vida. Yo se que tu eres mi felicidad y que siempre lo serás. Quiero significar lo mismo para ti, quiero hacerte feliz y me da un poco de miedo que ella algún día vuelva a intentarlo contigo y llegues a pensar…

Hey Quinn – dijo la pequeña diva empujando a su novia por los hombros, para así poderla mirar – El sábado en casa de Kurt, todo lo que dije es cierto. Yo también me he entregado a ti Quinn y con nadie me había sentido así. Tu eres mi felicidad y lo serás siempre. Ella no ha significado ni la mitad de lo que eres para mi en este momento, no hay comparación alguna - la tomo del mentón – Te amo – agrego dándole un pequeño beso. Quinn sonrió tímidamente y la abrazo fuertemente.

Yo también te amo Rach – respondió dándole un beso en la frente.

Deja de pensar tonterías Fabray o no seguiremos con eso que tenemos pendiente – amenazo señalándola con el dedo.

Me estas amenazando? Una diminuta diva, lo está haciendo? – pregunto arqueando las cejas, la castaña frunció el ceño, asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida. Quinn la miro y negó con la cabeza sonriendo. – Anda! Vete diva! – exclamo. Rachel hizo una mueca de desagrado y salió del aula. La rubia rodo los ojos, soltó una carcajada y salió corriendo detrás de su novia. La sorprendió, rodeándola su cintura por detrás y poniendo su mentón en el hombro de la castaña –Tan dramática como siempre, pero aun adorable. Era broma amor – susurro.

En realidad quería cerciorarme de que te traigo completamente a mis pies – dijo orgullosa.

Así es princesa, no lo niego – contesto abrazándola aun más fuerte y dejando un delicado beso en la mejilla. Rachel giro su cuerpo, aun rodeado por los brazos de Quinn, quedando frente a ella.

Tu y yo para siempre, verdad? – pregunto perdiéndose en la mirada de la rubia.

Siempre – respondió en un susurro casi sobre los labios de la castaña, la cual cerró la distancia y comenzó a besar esos labios. Esos labios sabor cereza, esos labios que la hacían perderse por completo, esos labios que aceleraban su corazón, esos que le brindaban una paz y felicidad inmensa. Esos que la hacían enamorarse un poquito más cada día.

* * *

><p><em>Sii me tarde lo se! Pero no encontraba inspiración!<em>

_Espero les guste, todo romántico, disfruten! Que ya pronto se viene Mónica!_

_Gracias por todos los __**reviews**__ (: espero que sigan dejando la misma cantidad!_

_Saludos y __**FELIZ NAVIDAD**__!_

_Les recomiendo "Es por ti" excelente fanfic!_

_net/s/7614081/1/Es_por_ti _


	24. Primera Pelea

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 24:** _Primera pelea_

Rachel cruzaba con pequeños paso el gimnasio. Su destino era Quinn, la cual se encontraba ultimando detalles del viaje que tendrían las Cheerios para una pequeña competición en Indiana.

No se olviden de los permisos, los necesita la entrenadora mañana temprano – dijo la rubia con un tono serio, pero sin perder la amabilidad. – Recuerden que…

Se detuvo al sentir como unas manos cubrían sus ojos. Esbozo una sonrisa al reconocer el aroma de Rachel.

Quien soy? – pregunto con voz gruesa.

Rebeca? – respondió dudosa, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Rachel bajo sus manos con un rostro serio. Las chicas que veían la escena rieron por lo bajo.

Como les decía, recuerden que nos vamos el viernes, solo falta un día, asi que MAÑANA chicas – volvió a recordar con una sonrisa.

Si Q – respondió una de ellas. Las demás asintieron con la cabeza y dicho eso, dieron media vuelta y siguieron sus caminos, dejando a la pareja sola.

Rebeca? En serio Quinn? – pregunto Rachel de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. La rubia giro y poso su mirada en su novia.

Es broma pequeña – respondió sonriendo y revolviendo su cabello.

Pues que bromita! Pensé que era en serio! – exclamo un poco molesta y tratando de acomodar su cabello.

Mi amor, aunque quieras engañarme haciendo un tono de voz extraño, tu perfume te delata – explico ayudándola con su cabello. – Dramática – agrego dejando un pequeño beso en la nariz de su novia. Tomo su maleta de entrenamiento, la colgó en su hombro y con la otra la mano de la castaña. – Vámonos! Quiero que pasemos a tomar algo caliente, no puedo mas con este frio y eso que traigo pants – comento caminando hacia la salida.

Pero así me amas, cierto? – pregunto pasando su brazo libre alrededor del de la rubia.

Así es. Eres la enana que más amo en el mundo – respondió.

Quinn! – exclamo separándose y dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Auch! Porque haces eso? – pregunto arqueando las cejas.

No me gusta que me digas enana – chillo soltando una patada al piso. La rubia al ver la escena no pudo evitar reír. – No es gracioso Quinn! Sigue asi y no voy a ningún lado contigo – amenazo señalándola con el dedo.

Ah si? Segura enana? – pregunto retándola

Si – contesto cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia el lado contrario. Quinn dejo caer su maleta y rodeo a su novia fuertemente. – Ni te atrevas a besarme – agrego sin mirarla.

No creo que puedas resistirte – susurro acercándose a su rostro, la castaña tapo su boca con ambas manos. – No es el único lugar donde puedo besarte – agrego rozando con sus labios la frente de Rachel. Esta al sentir el contacto cerró los ojos, pero reacciono y tapo todo su rostro con ambas manos.

No! Nada de besos – dijo aun con ambas manos en su rostro. La rubia abandono la cintura de la chica, para tratar de quitarlas de su rostro. – No Fabray! – exclamo quitando sus manos de su rostro y posándola en los hombros de la rubia, para así separarla.

Rachel, estaba jugando amor! – exclamo tratando de rodearla con los brazos. La castaña se detuvo, se acerco quedando a unos centímetros, rozo sus labios con los de su novia.

Quieres que te bese? – pregunto a escasos milímetros. La rubia asintió con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos al sentir el aliento de su chica. – Alcánzame – susurro divertida. Dicho esto giro, corrio hacia la salida, la rubia la perseguía con una sonrisa pero iba lento debido a la maleta que rodeaba su hombro. Ya en el pasillo la dejo caer y emprendió la carrera aun mas rápido, se escuchaba solo su risa y los pequeños gritos que Rachel emitía haciendo eco en todo el pastillo y es que las clases habían terminado y solo quedaban los chicos de las clases extracurriculares.

Enana ven aquí! – exclamo deteniéndose posando sus manos en ambas rodillas y agachándose un poco. Tomo aliento. La castaña se detuvo y la miro.

Eres la capitana de las Cheerios! Que pésima condición tienes – comento Rachel caminando hacia ella. Quinn sonrió y corrió hacia ella, la castaña tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pero demasiado tarde, ya que la rubia había logrado tomar su brazo.

Te atrape! – dijo victoriosa. Rachel comenzó a forcejear. – No puedes! – agrego tomándola con fuerza. Se acerco y rodeo la cintura de su novia.

Hiciste trampa! No vale! Así que nada de besos – sentencio separándose de ella y fingiendo estar molesta. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dejando a la rubia confundida.

Espera Rachel! – exclamo al ver como la chica se alejaba aun mas, rodo los ojos, regreso por su maleta y corrió detrás de su novia la cual ya doblaba la esquina y la perdía de vista – RACHEL! – grito. Al doblar la esquina, sintió un golpe, cayo de espaldas, se reincorporo lentamente y vio que se trataba de Rebeca, la cual no la miraba y levantaba sus cuadernos rápidamente. – Rebeca, lo siento – murmuro ayudándola.

No te hiciste daño? – pregunto aun con la mirada posada en sus cuadernos.

No y tu? – pregunto

Tampoco – contesto acomodando sus cosas en sus brazos, dicho esto siguió con su camino.

Hey Rebe! – exclamo Quinn. La chica se detuvo y giro mirándola por primera vez. Quinn pudo ver que su apariencia era descuidada. Tenia ojeras, cero maquillaje, el cabello algo desordenado, todo lo contrario a hace unos meses. Y sus ojos, esos ojos grises parecían estar apagados, su mirada era triste. – Te encuentras bien? – pregunto acercándose y dándole un par de libros.

Si – dijo tomándolos y dando media vuelta. La rubia la tomo por el brazo.

No lo creo, estas algo…

Descuidada? – pregunto Rebeca sonriendo para si misma y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Quinn asintió con la cabeza. – Ya te imaginaras porque, no es muy difícil de adivinar – agrego.

No entiendo – murmuro negando con la cabeza y mirándola preocupada.

No tienes porque hacerlo Q, ya no es tu incumbencia – dijo soltándose bruscamente de la mano de la rubia. – Hace meses deje de serlo – agrego. Quinn sintió un pequeño vacio en su pecho y es que aunque las cosas no habían terminado bien por la actitud de la chica, por dentro le tenia un gran cariño y esa nueva Quinn no era rencorosa. Verla en ese estado no le gustaba y sabia que era por su culpa.

Han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotras, pero sabes que te tengo un gran cariño y me preocupo por ti – dijo sincera.

Preocuparte por mi? – pregunto incrédula – Si así fuera no me hubieras botado para irte con esa estúpida.-

No te bote Rebeca, simplemente fui sincera, lo fui desde un principio y sabias que había ciertos riesgos – explico calmada.

Sabes que Quinn? Esta plática no tiene caso, tu estas con ella, no te importo, me ignoraste por meses y no creo que estés preocupada por mi, así que déjame tranquila – dijo mirándola duramente y dando media vuelta. La rubia suspiro fuertemente y siguió con su camino. Tenía que hablar con ella, no podía verla así y menos si era por su culpa. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable y es que Rebeca tenía razón, la ignoro por meses

Terminaste? – pregunto Rachel cruzada de brazos recargada en la pared. La rubia la miro.

No es lo que tu piensas – respondió acercándose lentamente. Rachel guardo silencio – La has visto? Esta descuidada, con la mirada triste – agrego desconcertada.

Y eso tiene que importarme? – pregunto rodando los ojos.

Yo se que no, pero a mi si Rach y espero que lo entiendas – pido amable.

Haz lo que quieras Quinn – contesto. Dicho esto las dos chicas caminaron hacia el estacionamiento.

Todo el trayecto hasta casa de la castaña fue en silencio. Quinn estaciono el auto. Rachel comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, tomo sus cosas y bajo del auto, ignorando por completo a la rubia.

Mañana paso por ti? – pregunto bajando del auto.

No – contesto de espaldas y siguiendo su camino hasta su casa. La rubia bufo y subió a su auto. No era justa la actitud de la castaña. Ella entendía su amistad con Monica, a pesar de que no hablaran desde Año Nuevo, pero al final lo aceptaba. No estaba haciendo nada malo y Rachel tenia que entenderlo, le gustara o no.

Al dia siguiente, Rachel bajaba de su auto junto con Mercedes, ambas quedaron de acuerdo la noche anterior, para que asi la castaña pudiera contarle lo sucedido.

Hablaba con ella, ignorarla no es la mejor opción – dijo Mercedes. Las dos iban caminando hacia la entrada del Colegio.

No lo hare, pero que no espere un trato normal de mi parte – dijo negando con la cabeza. Su amiga no dijo nada mas, sabia como era la castaña, asi que decidió no decir nada mas. Llegaron hasta sus lockers, ambas hablaban de diversos temas, mientras sacaban sus libros.

Hola Mercedes – saludo Quinn detrás de Rachel, la cual cerro de un portazo el locker.

Hola Q – contesto Mercedes con una sonrisa y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Nos vamos? – pregunto Rachel a su amiga.

No me hablaras? – pregunto Quinn arqueando una ceja, la castaña giro y quedo frente a ella.

Yo mejor me voy – murmuro Mercedes.

No! – exclamo Rachel tomandola del brazo – No me saludaste, asi que pensé que no querías hablar conmigo – agrego dirigiendose a la rubia.

Ok… - contesto, suspiro fuertemente – Hola mi amor, como estas? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Hola Quinn, bien y tu? – contesto fría. La rubia comenzó a reir, la actitud de su novia era infantil pero al mismo tiempo tierna.

Me voy! – exclamo Mercedes soltándose del brazo de la castaña. Se despidió con la mano y las dejo solas.

Que da risa? – pregunto Rachel arqueando una ceja, un poco molesta.

Mi amor, por favor entiéndeme. No quiero nada con ella, pero le veo mal y se que es por mi culpa, solo quiero hablar con ella, hacerla entender un poco las cosas y que cambie su actitud, solo eso – explico.

Pero porque tiene que importante? Ya no es tu novia Quinn! – exclamo extendiendo su brazo derecho.

No es por eso Rachel, le tengo cariño, antes de todo fue una buena amiga y…

Como ayer te lo dije, haz lo que tu quieras – contesto frunciendo sus labios.

Por que tomas esa actitud? No puedes intentar entenderme un poquito? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño, pero sin perder la calma.

Por que no debería de importarte, no despues de lo que hizo para alejarme de ti, tu sabes que no es una buena persona Quinn – contesto.

Sus celos la cegaron, pero por dentro es una buena persona Rachel. Se que estuvo mal lo que hizo, pero no puedo darle la espalda, no despues de que ella estuvo ahí para mi – explico.

Ahí para que? – pregunto

Cuando te fuiste a NY quede destrozada y ella fue un gran apoyo para mi. Me hizo feliz despues de quedar totalmente destrozada Rachel, es por eso que no puedo dejarla asi, entiéndeme! – dijo tomando la mano de su novia. La castaña negó con la cabeza.

Corre con ella! Que vuelva hacerte feliz que parece que conmigo no eres lo suficiente – contesto soltando su mano bruscamente.

En serio Rachel no pensé que fueras asi de incomprensiva! Sabes que estas haciendo mal, asi que piénsalo y cuando lo entiendas, me hablas – dijo la rubia perdiendo la paciencia. Dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino. La castaña apretó fuertemente la mandibula furiosa.

Pasaron las clases hasta el receso largo. La pareja tuvo un par de clases juntas, pero en las dos se ignoraron por completo.

Que estrés contigo y la enana, parecen niñas de 8 años – dijo Santana. El trio se encontraba en la cafetería sentadas a unas mesas de Rachel y los demás chicos.

Ella tiene la culpa, no yo! Fui paciente, pero es ella la que toma la actitud de una niña pequeña – contesto deslizando ligeramente su charola. – No tengo hambre – murmuro por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos.

También tu estúpida necesidad de hablar con Rebeca, es su problema! – comento negando con la cabeza.

Tu también Santana? – pregunto mirándola.

Quinn tiene razón Santy, Rebeca la ayudo cuando Rachel se fue, ambas lo sabemos perfectamente. Rachel tiene que dejar su egoísmo de lado y entenderlo – dijo Brittany.

Gracias Britt, tu SI lo entiendes! – exclamo resaltando la palabra y mirando duramente a la latina.

No niego que te ayudo, pero ella no ha sido un angel! Por culpa de ella, tu y la enana pelearon muy feo, se metió donde no le importaba – se defendió. La rubia sonrió para si misma, se paró de golpe.

Solo pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo – dijo molesta – Gracias Britt – agrego dirigiéndose a la rubia y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. Salió de la cafetería. Camino por los pasillos con grandes zancadas, necesitaba tranquilizarse, así que entro a los baños. Recargo ambas manos en el lavabo se miro en el espejo por unos segundos, abrió la llave, tomo el agua con ambas manos y mojo su rostro. Volvió a tomar la misma posición, mientras los restos de agua se deslizaban suavemente por su rostro. – Tan difícil es entenderlo? – pregunto en un susurro. Suspiro fuertemente y seco su rostro con un par de toallitas. Abrió la puerta bruscamente, se sobresalto al encontrar a Rebeca frente a ella. – Hola – saludo. La chica la ignoro y entro al baño. – Me vas a ignorar? – pregunto cerrando la puerta y yendo detrás de ella.

No entiendo porque vuelves a notar mi existencia – respondió de espaldas.

Se que no fui amable contigo y te ignore. Lo siento – se disculpo.

Quinn – dijo dando vuelta y quedando frente a la rubia – No tenias porque serlo, se que me lo he ganado. No estuvo bien lo que hice, me metí donde no me importaba, desde un principio debí entenderte. Ayer no fui amable contigo y de verdad lo siento – agrego sincera.

No me gusta verte así. No te pareces en nada a la Rebeca que conocí – dijo extendiendo la palma de su mano.

Tengo que aceptar que tanto amor por ti me hizo un poco de daño, pero ya voy mejorando – dijo encogiéndose de hombros acompañada de una sonrisa triste

Puedo ayudarte en algo? – pregunto dubitativa.

Gracias Quinn, pero no. Esto es conmigo, no te voy a negar que me dolió perderte. Pero estoy enojada conmigo misma, porque le deje el camino demasiado fácil con mi estúpida obsesión, el querer controlarte todo el tiempo, mis celos – dijo mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Rebeca – dijo acercándose y tomándola de la mano. - Eres una chica encantadora. Eres guapa, inteligente, a puesto que miles de chicos y chicas están detrás de ti. Quizá debas darte una segunda oportunidad. Se que al final tuvimos muchos problemas, pero sabes que te tengo un gran cariño, fuiste un gran apoyo para mi– agrego sonriendo.

No deberías de ser tan amable conmigo Quinn. No fui una buena persona contigo – contesto limpiando sus mejillas

Me conoces y sabes que no soy rencorosa, asi que podemos empezar desde cero. Podemos ser amigas, vale? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

No quiero que te lo tomes a mal Quinn, pero no puedo. Aun siento algo inmenso por ti y no puedo verte como una amiga – contesto desviando la mirada.

Lo entiendo, pero por lo menos podremos saludarnos en los pasillos, cierto? – pregunto buscando su mirada, la chica levanto el rostro y asintió con la cabeza – Algo es algo – agrego. El timbre sonó y ambas chicas salieron.

Cuídate Quinn y gracias, en serio gracias – dijo la chica con media sonrisa.

No tienes que agradecerme nada – dijo acercándose y dándole un pequeño abrazo, el cual Rebeca prolongo durante unos segundos. Deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

Bye – murmuro despidiéndose con la mano y dando media vuelta. La rubia suspiro aliviada, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que pensó. Rebeca era la de antes y eso le agradaba, aun que no hubieran quedado como amigas, no importaba, el saber que la chica volvía a ser la de antes, le bastaba. Dio media vuelta, inhalo fuertemente y exhalo acompañada de una pequeña "trompetilla". Ahora venia lo más difícil: Solucionar las cosas con Rachel.

Solo quedaba la ultima hora y su última esperanza de solucionar las cosas: El Club Glee. Fue la primera en llegar, se sento en el lugar de siempre. Jugaba con un mecho de su cabello, cuando vio entrar a Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine y Rachel. Se levanto y se dirigió a la castaña, la cual tomo fuertemente del brazo a su amigo.

Hola chicos – saludo.

Rubi – exclamo Kurt soltándose de la castaña y dándole un pequeño beso a Quinn, el resto hizo lo mismo.

Tu no me vas a saludar? – pregunto Quinn acercándose poco a poco. Los chicos las dejaron solas, yendo hacia los lugares.

Aun no lo entiendo y si bien recuerdo, me dijiste que no te hablara hasta que lo hiciera. Respeto lo que dices Quinn – contesto cruzándose de brazos.

Olvida eso Rachel, quiero que hablemos bien, tranquilas, sin discutir. Puede ser? – pregunto.

Que quieres hablar Quinn? No quiero saber que tanto hiciste con tu ex novia en el baño – respondió. La rubia frunció el ceño – Si las vi! Vi tu pequeña discusión con Santana y como estúpida fui detrás de ti! Para que? Para ver como al final se despedían con un abrazito y un beso! Piensa si de verdad quieres seguir con esto! – exclamo alzando la voz.

Rachel estas exagerando! NO hice nada malo, solamente hablamos y quedamos bien, solo eso! Asi que deja de decir estupideces – dijo molesta.

Uy si! Tenias que despedirte asi de ella? Con ESTUPIDO ABRAZO Y BESO? –pregunto gritando lo ultimo. La rubia negó con la cabeza.

Pero que carajos te pasa Rachel! NO hice nada malo! Simplemente fue como amigas! Estas haciendo un estúpido drama, eso es lo que haces! – exclamo extendiendo sus brazos.

Sabes que ella no te quiere como amiga Quinn! NO SEAS ESTUPIDA! – alzo la voz.

Ella sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad conmigo porque estoy ENAMORADA de ti Rachel! – exclamo soltando una patada en el piso.

Y crees que eso la va a detener para intentar algo contigo? – pregunto desafiante.

Eres INJUSTA! Yo entendí y acepte tu amistad con Mónica, no puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo? Sin pensar mal? – pregunto furiosa.

No saques cosas que ni vienen al caso Quinn, por Dios! – exclamo riendo para si misma.

Piensalo Rachel, esta vez te lo digo en serio! Piensa lo injusta que estas siendo conmigo, las estúpidas ideas que tienes en la cabeza y cuando lo hagas me hablas! - dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

Haz lo que se te venga en gana – exclamo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros. La rubia negó con la cabeza y a causa del enojo, las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Salió corriendo de aula. Rachel camino hacia su lugar y ahí pudo darse cuenta que eran el centro de atención, todos se encontraban ahí a excepción del profesor.

Rachel creo que esta vez tu drama fue sin fundamentos, ella tiene razón – murmuro Kurt.

No quiero hablar del tema Kurt, por favor – respondió seria. – Discúlpame con el profesor, pero no tengo ganas de estar aquí. Puedes llevar a Mercedes a su casa? – pregunto, el chico asintió con la cabeza – Nos vemos – agrego caminando hacia la puerta. Llego al estacionamiento y pudo notar como el auto de la rubia salía del Colegio.

Dentro del auto, comenzó a llorar. Era su primera gran pelea con la rubia y se sentía pésima, sabia que se era injusta con la rubia, que tenia razón. Sus celos la estaban cegando y no quería perderla, no por tonterías de ese estilo. Pero por otra parte no podía aceptar verla con ella, no con la tipa que trato de separarlas, no con la tipa con la que se agarro a golpes, no podía, ni quería. Pensar así era totalmente egoísta, pero era su rubia y la idea de pensar que Rebeca la había besado primero, que había hecho el amor primero con ella, le aterraba. Que tal y era mejor que ella? Y si Quinn se daba cuenta que no era feliz con ella? Si la dejaba como lo hizo Mónica?. Sacudió su cabeza. Era estúpido, Rebeca era pasado y Quinn no era Mónica.

Maldita inseguridad – susurro limpiando sus lágrimas y encendiendo el auto. Lo único que quería, era llegar a su casa y tomar un largo baño, tenía mucho que pensar.

* * *

><p><em>Ufff su primera pelea! Pero tan linda mi Quinn sin ser rencorosa y preocupándose, pero Rachel toda dramática, celosa y para colmo, insegura!<em>

_Pero que tal? Solucionaran su pelea? Sera cierto que Rebeca es así de buena? O solo es una mascara? Muajaja ustedes que creen?_

_La gran pregunta que mas se hacen todas: ¿Y Mónica? Bueenoo paciencia que ya pronto aparece!_

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por poner en favorito el ff y esas cosas! __**GRACIA**__S!_

_17 reviews para los 300, que sea en este capitulo, no? Empecemos el siguiente año con mas de 300, que dicen? Se animan? (: Y mato a Rebeca y a Monica y asi Quinn y Rachel son felices para siempre! Vale? :P NAAAAAAAH! Se perdería la trama :P_

_En fin, espero que pasen un Feliz Año Nuevo y diviértanse mucho!_

_P.D: No se porque, pero lo que mas se me complica es el titulo del capitulo pff .por eso son tan originales :P_


	25. Dejate Amar

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 25:** _Dejate amar_

Es viernes, un viernes sin Quinn. Apenas llevaba la mitad de las clases, y se le había hecho eterno y ni medio día lleva sin la rubia. Pensar que faltaban días para verla la ponían de malas. Se encontraba caminando por el campus. La rubia estaba enojada, ya que no le contestaba ni mensajes, ni llamadas y eso aumentaba su mal humor. Su celular comenzó a sonar, lo saco rápidamente. Esa pequeña ilusión de encontrar la foto y el nombre en la pantalla de Quinn se esfumaron al ver el de Mónica. Acepto la llamada.

Hola – saludo un poco seria.

Hola Rachel! Como has estado? Si yo no te llamo te olvidas de mi! – exclamo Mónica efusivamente.

Lo siento Mónica, pero he estado algo ocupada, ya sabes el regreso a clases y ese tipo de cosas – contesto con el mismo tono. No tenia ánimos por el estado en el que se encontraba con su novia y porque aun no se sentía cómoda con Mónica. En Año Nuevo actuó "alegremente" por el estado en el que se encontraba, pero ahora era distinto.

No te preocupes, lo entiendo. En fin, no me has dicho como has estado? – murmuro un poco tensa.

Pues… - comenzó. Soltó un suspiro – Bien, nada nuevo y tú? – agrego.

Todo igual de aburrido por aquí en NY. Ya sabes cómo son aquí en el Colegio – respondió. Pasaron unos segundos, donde ninguna de las dos decía nada – No te noto muy convencida, te pasa algo? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

Problemas, pero seguro se solucionan, ya sabes cómo soy de dramática – contesto pasando una mano por su cabello.

Segura que no quieres contarme nada? Tal vez pueda ayudarte – se ofreció. Rachel arqueo una ceja y sonrió para sí misma. Ayudarla? Si en parte gracias a ella estaba peleada con Quinn, gracias a la inseguridad que creo en ella. – Rachel? – pregunto. Cerró los ojos para buscar un poco de tranquilidad, inhalo y exhalo con fuerza. No tenia que tomársela con Mónica. A pesar de todo estaba tratando de ser su amiga.

Problemas con Quinn – respondió llevando su mirada hacia el cielo y frunciendo sus labios.

Quinn? – pregunto

Si mi no…

Ah si ya, ya se quien es – interrumpió Monica bruscamente. Rachel frunció el ceño – Que paso con ella? Pelearon? – pregunto con amabilidad.

Algo asi, fue una pelea estúpida – respondió relajando el ceño.

Por que no hablas con ella? – sugirió.

No puedo, ni quiere – contesto. – De hecho esta de viaje, también por eso no hemos podido hablar – agrego.

De viaje? – pregunto.

Si, fue a un pequeño concurso de porristas y bueno…

Porristas? – pregunto burlona

Si, Quinn es la capitana – contesto bruscamente y con leve tono de molestia.

Wow, no sabia que te gustara ese tipo de gente – murmuro.

Y según tu, que tipo de gente es esa? – pregunto.

Arrogante y superficial – contesto firmemente. Rachel frunció el ceño molesta.

Quinn no es así, es totalmente diferente. No deberías dejarte llevar por lo que dice la demás gente. Ella es distinta – dijo molesta.

Ok Rachel, solo fue un comentario, tranquilízate – se defendió. Rachel tomo aire.

No me tomaste en un buen momento Mónica, lo siento. Quizá deberíamos de hablar en otro momento, no estoy bien y me enojo con facilidad. Me conoces. – explico.

No te preocupes Rach, luego hablamos. Soluciona las cosas, cuídate – contesto seria.

Igual tu, gracias por entenderlo. Cuídate – dijo

Estrella – comenzó. Rachel sintió un pequeño escalofrió. – Te quiero – susurro. Dicho esto corto la llamada. La castaña sacudió su cabeza y giro; debía dirigirse a sus clases, aun que no tuviera ni el mas mínimo animo, ni siquiera de hablar con sus amigos, que lo único que hacían era recordarle a la rubia.

Era Sábado por la noche. Estaba recostada sobre su cama, mirando fijamente el blanco techo de su habitación. Tomo su celular, marco el número de la rubia, pero una vez más la llamada era desviada. Se volteo bruscamente y soltó un puñetazo al colchón en modo de enojo.

No me dejas otra opción Quinn – murmuro entre dientes molesta. Busco el número de Santana, lo marco, espero 4 tonos. Cuando estaba a punto de colgar, la latina contesto. – No digas que soy yo! Se que esta frente a ti, por favor Santana! – pidió levantándose bruscamente de su cama.

Que quieres? – contesto bruscamente.

NECESITO hablar con ella y no contesta ninguna de mis llamadas! – exclamo caminando por su habitación.

Y como? – pregunto.

Dile que soy Tina, inventa algo, por favor Santana! – rogo. Pasaron unos segundos.

Tina! Hola! Como estas? – pregunto alegre. Rachel sonrió tontamente.

Extrañaba tu voz – murmuro aun sonriendo.

Rachel? Pero que…

No cuelgues Quinn! – interrumpió desesperada, pero era tarde. La rubia ya lo había hecho. Se dejo caer en su cama y comenzó a darle puñetazos. Estaba molesta con ella, con la rubia y con todo el mundo. No quería hablar con nadie. Necesitaba hablar con Quinn y lo único que hacia era ignorarla. Comenzó a llorar, pero no de tristeza, sino de frustración y enojo.

Domingo y aun no veria a la rubia. No quería, ni podía esperar, asi que tomo su celular y decidió mandar un mensaje a Santana.

Hoy regresan cierto? A que hora? - R

Pero que manera de joder enena! – S

Rodo los ojos al ver la respuesta de la latina.

Santana, podrías contestar mi mensaje? – R

Ya vamos en camino, llegamos despues del medio dia. Como a las 2. – S

Perfecto! Gracias! Sabes si su mama pasara por ella? – R

Vendra conmigo y mis padres, pasaremos a dejarla a su casa – S

Y si te pido un favor? – R

Las Cheerios llegaban al Colegio, donde sus respectivos padres las esperaban. Brittany, Santana y Quinn, bajaban juntas del autobús. Cada una paso por sus equipajes.

Ahí están mis padres! Vamos Santy! – exclamo Brittany

Te iras con Brittany? Pero tus papas no iban a llevarnos? – pregunto Quinn confundida.

Cambio de planes rubia – exclamo una voz detrás de ella. La reconoció, cerro los ojos tratando de tranqulizarse, esbozo una sonrisa, paso su lengua por sus labios, abrió los ojos y miro furiosa a Santana.

No me mires asi Quinn! Yo no quería, te lo juro! Pero esa enana hablo con Brittany y practicamente me obligaron! – exclamo defendiéndose.

Callate Lopez! No quiero que me dirigas nunca mas la palabra! – exclamo furiosa y señalándola con el dedo índice.

Pero…

Pero nada, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, vámonos! – interrumpió Brittany tomándola del brazo – Nos vemos mañana chicas! – agrego despidiéndose con la mano. Ambas chicas quedaron solas. Quinn tomo su equipaje y comenzó a caminar.

Vamos Quinn! En serio harás eso? – pregunto Rachel yendo detrás de ella.

Mi casa no está lejos, puedo ir caminando – contesto siguiendo con su camino.

Por favor Quinn! No hagas esto mas grande! - pidió Rachel siguiéndola. Pero la rubia la ignoro y siguió con su camino. Rachel negó con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

Pero que fácil te das por vencida – susurro Quinn furiosa al notar que la castaña ya no la seguía. Comenzó a caminar con rapidez. Se notaba que era domingo, la calles estaban desiertas, ningún carro, ningún taxi. – Maldito pueblo – murmuro. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las ruedas de su maleta. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, el cual era totalmente frio y es que estaban a mitad de Enero y es cuando el clima empeoraba.

Rubia, caminas muy rápido! – grito Rachel dentro de su auto, siguiéndola. – Anda, no ridícula y sube, tu casa esta lejos y lo sabes! - agrego, abriendo la puerta del copiloto, sin detener el auto.

No Rachel! Déjame tranquila, prefiero destrozarme los pies caminando que hablar contigo – exclamo Quinn deteniéndose, al igual que la castaña.

Sube, por favor! Mírate como estas, tu nariz y mejillas están rojas, por el frio. Anda amor, que seguro te enfermas! – exclamo. Quinn mordió su labio, dudando. No tenía otra opción, su casa aun se encontraba a gran distancia y el frio cada vez se sentía mas. Camino hacia el auto. La castaña se bajo y abrió la cajuela. – Dame eso – pidió señalando la pequeña maleta.

Lo hago porque no tengo otra opción que te quede claro – dijo Quinn poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad. Rachel encendió el auto, sin decir nada. Pasaron 10 minutos donde ninguna de las dos decía nada, hasta que la castaña estaciono el auto. – Pero qué diablos haces Rachel? Porque te detienes? – pregunto molesta.

No vamos a salir de aquí, hasta que llames a tu mama, le digas que llegaras mas tarde a tu casa y aceptes tomar un café conmigo – señalo la pequeña cafetería que se encontraba cerca - Para conversar como gente civilizada – agrego extendiéndole su celular. Quinn negó con la cabeza y trato de abrir el auto – Seguro de niños rubia, no puedes salir, así que o aceptas mi propuesta o nos quedamos aquí todo el día. Mientras nuestros padres seguramente nos buscaran por todo Ohio, llamando a miles de policías, interrogando a nuestros am…

Rachel no pudo continuar, porque Quinn se acerco y sin mas comenzó a besarla. Al principio no supo como reaccionar, la había tomado por sorpresa. Pero después, tomo las mejillas de la rubia y comenzó a besarla. No era un beso lento, ni tierno. Sino brusco, intenso, donde dejaban ver la frustración y necesidad que ambas traían consigo, la necesidad de sentirse. La rubia fue la encargada de romper con el momento y separándose bruscamente.

No creas que las cosas se han solucionado, necesitaba hacerlo – murmuro seria, tomando su celular y llevándolo a su oído. Rachel sonrió victoriosa, había quedado claro que la rubia no podía resistirse. Después de unos minutos ambas se encontraban bajando del auto y dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería.

Creo que será imposible tomarlo aquí dentro – dijo Rachel esquivando a las personas que se encontraban dentro – Vamos al auto? – pregunto, la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

Y bien? Te escucho – dijo la rubia, recargando su espalda en el auto.

Se que fui injusta contigo hace unos días, que debi entender tu amistad con Rebeca, como tu lo hiciste con Monica, tenias razon. Actue como una estúpida y espero que logres perdonarme, por que no me agrada estar asi contigo. No tienes una idea de lo mucho que te extrañe estos días, fueron eternos – dijo frente a ella, dando un sorbo a su café - Yo te amo y a veces, temo no ser lo suficiente para ti... – murmuro desviando su mirada. – Rebeca es mucho mas atractiva que yo y bueno, tu…

No digas tonterías Rachel, eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo – dijo Quinn acercándose a la castaña. Dejo su café y el de su novia, arriba del auto y la tomo de ambas manos. La miro fijamente – No quiero volver a escuchar algo parecido porque esta vez si no volveré a hablarte – amenazo seria.

Pero..

Pero nada, es en serio Rachel. No tienes porque tener esa inseguridad. Yo te amo y solo quiero estar contigo. Te repito: Eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Eres perfecta Quinn. Se supone que deberías estar furiosa conmigo y ve, solo buscas hacerme sentir bien. Es por todo esto que pienso lo que pienso. Tu puedes estar con cualquier persona, eres perfecta – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Se que hubo gente en el pasado que no supo valorarte, que te dejo por la primer cosa que se le cruzo. Pero para mi, eres la mujer perfecta. Eres hermosa, inteligente e increíblemente talentosa. Tus ojos son perfectos, tus labios, tu sonrisa, tu cuerpo. Sabes cuanta gente debe de tenerme envidia? Miles! – exclamo arqueando las cejas, la soltó y tomo sus mejillas – Yo no te voy abandonar, nunca. Siempre estaré contigo y si me dejas, lo estaré toda la vida. Porque lo siento aquí – llevo una de sus manos a su corazón – Lo siento cada vez que me miras, que me hablas, que me abrazas, que me besas, se acelera y sabes? Yo digo que es de felicidad, es como si estuviera brincando de lo feliz que esta – continuo con una pequeña sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros. Rachel sonrio – Te amo Rachel, te amo como nunca pensé que lo haría. Te amo desde el primer momento en que escuche tu voz. Y cuando te tuve en mis brazos, cuando hicimos el amor, cuando lo hice por primera vez, porque asi lo fue, entendí que solo una vez te entregas de esa forma, entendí que solo tienes un amor de tu vida y si, ese eres tu – agrego perdiéndose en la mirada de la castaña – No tienes por que sentir celos de nadie, no tienes porque ser insegura. Dejate amar Rachel, dejame amarte. Dejame enseñarte lo que es entregarse sin miedo. Por favor – susurro, mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla – Olvidala, olvida lo que te hizo, no soy como ella, nunca te dejare, nunca. -

Rachel la rodeo por el cuello y la abrazo fuertemente.

Yo no siento nada por ella Quinn, yo se que te amo, que te amo con todo mi corazón, que estoy enamorada de ti. Perdóname por ser insegura, perdóname por pensar que podias llegar a ser como ella, que podias llegar a cambiarme por alguien mas. Soy una tonta, perdóname – murmuro entre lagrimas y aferrándose al cuello de la rubia. Esta comenzó acariciar su espalda delicadamente, tratando de calmarla.

_Ain't no way for me to love you,  
><em>_**(No hay manera para mi amarte,)**_

_if you won't let me.  
><em>_**(si no me lo permites.)**_

Quinn comenzaba a cantar en el oido de la castaña, con voz temblorosa

_It ain't no way for me to give you all you need,  
><em>_**(No hay manera de que te dé todo lo que tú necesitas,)**_

_if you won't let me give all of me.  
><em>_**(si no me dejas dar todo de mí.)**_

_Stop trying to be someone you're not.  
><em>_**(Deja de tratar de ser alguien que no eres.)**_

_And if you need me to love you, say, say you do  
><em>_**(Y si necesitas que te ame, dilo, dime que lo necesitas.)**_

_Oh, then baby, baby, baby don't you know that  
><em>_**(Oh, entonces, bebé, bebé, bebé no sabes que)**_

_I need you.  
><em>_**(Te necesito)**_

Rachel ya mas tranquila, se separo lentamente, la miro a los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso.

Te amo – murmuro.

Y yo a ti – contesto pegando su frente a la de la chica. – Todo bien entonces? Fuera inseguridad? – pregunto. La castaña asintió con la cabeza. – Te explicare lo que pasa con Rebeca, vale? – pregunto.

No Quinn, yo entendió si quieres hablarle, asi que no tienes que exlicarme nada amor, de verdad lo entiendo – contesto separándose poco a poco. – Por favor? – pregunto. La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

Olvidemos esa pelea tonta, si amor? – pregunto arqueando las cejas y pegándola a su cuerpo. La castaña no contesto, se acerco, rodeo su cuello y la beso. El cual fue tornándose cada vez, mas intenso, dejando entrar sus lenguas con desesperación. Rachel se separo lentamente. – Me debes algo amor – susurro sensualmente.

Hum.. Vamos – dijo separándose, tomo su café y rodeo el auto, se introdujo en el. La rubia la imito.

A donde vamos? – pregunto confundida. Rachel arranco el auto y comenzó a manejar, con un poco de velocidad.

Al Bosque Brush Creek, no estamos muy lejos – respondio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Para que? – pregunto aun mas confundida. Rachel rodo los ojos.

Espera y veras – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa. Bastaron 20 minutos, para que Rachel fuera adentrándose poco al bosque, el cual estaba totalmente solo. El clima no ayudaba, habia un poco de neblina, era domingo, asi que era comprensible y seguro. – Esperame – ordeno, quitándose el cinturón y bajando del auto. Quinn frunció el ceño, la siguió con la mirada y noto como su novia, ponía un parabrisas al frente y detras, que ayudaba a cubrir del sol, cosa que no habia en ese momento. Sonrio y pudo imaginar que era lo que planeaba Rachel. Noto como esta, se subia en la parte trasera y comenzaba a poner, ropa en las ventanas – No te importa? Tome un poco de tu ropa – murmuro. La rubia negó con la cabeza. Despues de unos minutos, las chicas se encontraban dentro, la diferencia era que Rachel, ya no ocupaba el lugar del piloto, sino se encontraba arriba de la rubia, recargando cada rodilla en el asiento, rodeando a la rubia con sus piernas. Paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de esta.

No es muy arriesgado? – pregunto Quinn.

Preguntas demasiado – respondió Rachel. Sin mas, comenzó a besar a la rubia desesperadamente, introduciendo su lengua y recorriendo cada cm de la boca de Quinn, la cual soltaba un pequeño gemido. Comenzo a acariciar la espalda de la castaña, hasta bajar y depositar ambas manos en el trasero de esta. Rachel al sentirla, se excito aun mas y comenzó a desvestir a la rubia, quitándole poco a poco la sudadera.

Seria mas fácil, si tuvieras el uniforme de siempre – murmuro sobre sus labios. Quinn sonrio y volvió a besar los labios de su chica. Rachel logro desnudar la parte de arriba de su novia. Comenzo acariciar sus senos desesperada.

Tienes prisa amor? – pregunto Quinn, mientras besaba el cuello de la castaña.

No sabes cuanto te extrañe – respondió pasando sus dedos por el cabello de su novia. Quinn subió sus manos, levantando la ropa de la castaña, la cual hizo todo mas fácil y se despojo de su ropa rápidamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la rubia beso los senos de su chica, pasando su lengua lentamente. Rachel erguía su cuerpo, mientras gemia mordiendo su labio. Quinn totalmente excitada, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Rachel, lo bajo un poco, dejando al descubierto la pequeña ropa interior.

Te he dicho que me encanta tu cuerpo? – murmuro la rubia volviendo a posar ambas manos en el trasero de la castaña, lo apretó ligeramente, haciendo que soltara un gemido.

Y yo te he dicho que hablas demasiado? – pregunto metiendo su mano bajo el pants de la rubia, para despues pasarla por debajo de su ropa interior. Fue tocando poco a poco la intimidad de la chica, hasta llegar a su clítoris, el cual comenzó a frotarlo. Quinn comenzó a respirar rápidamente, producto de la excitación – Juntas – pidio. La rubia asintió, metiendo sus dedos bajo la ropa interior de su chica. Imito a la castaña. Frotando el clítoris de esta. Rachel bajo aun mas, metió dos de sus dedos, lo cual hizo gemir fuertemente a la rubia, esta la imito. Las dos comenzaron a mover sus dedos, mientras gemían por igual. Trataban de besarse, pero tanta era la excitación y la necesidad de soltar gemidos, que apenas si rosaban sus labios y lenguas.

Rachel detenia su auto frente a casa de la rubia, la cual quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, se acerco a la castaña y dejo un suave beso.

No pensé que fueras asi amor – susurro divertida.

Quinn! No hagas esos comentarios! – exclamo sonrojada.

Por que? Si te ves tan sexy de esa forma – respondió. Rachel se acerco a su oído.

Esa solo fue un pequeña introducción – susurro con voz sensual – Mis padres se van de viaje en un par de semanas, tal vez podamos quedar… - comento. Quinn abrió los ojos sorprendida, trago saliva.

En- En serio? – pregunto incrédula, Rachel solto una carcajada y asintió con la cabeza. – Apartir de hoy contare los días, para que llegue ese momento – agrego.

Ok Fabray, ahora andando, tu mama debe estar esperándote – dijo quitando su cinturón de seguridad. Quinn asintió y ambas bajaron del auto, la rubia bajaba su maleta, cuando sintió los brazos de su novia rodearle su cintura. – Sabes? – pregunto. – Ahora entiendo lo que decían – agrego.

Decian? – pregunto.

Si. Lo mejor de las reconciliaciones, es el sexo – murmuro dando un pequeño beso en el cuello de la rubia.

Entonces… Supongo que deberíamos pelear un poquito mas – contesto dando vuelta.

Algo asi – respondió divertida.

Eres sexymente tonta – comento, acariciando su mejilla.

Y tu hermosamente sexy! – respondió Rachel, dando un delicado beso – Paso por ti mañana? – pregunto.

Si amor. Te amo y gracias por el momento – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Igual amor, gracias por perdonarme – contesto dando otro beso, pero este se torno por mas de 5 segundos. Ambas se despidieron con la mano.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por los <em>_**reviews**__! Y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, pero no me ha dado tiempo de revisarlo!_

_Cancion: Ain't no way – Glee Cast (Mercedes-Amber)_


	26. Confianza

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending <strong>

**Capitulo 26:** _Confianza_

Bajaron del auto tomadas de la mano y cada una con su mochila. Conversaban de diferentes cosas, entraron al pasillo y pudieron ver a sus amigos, cada uno en sus lockers.

Parece que la parejita se ha reconciliado – murmuro Mercedes saludándolas con un beso en la mejilla. Rachel asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Me alegro, es algo tenso verlas enojadas – comento Kurt.

Ya sabes como es la enana. Le gusta el drama – se burlo Santana.

No me digas enana – reclamo Rachel.

Ni me reclames, que me debes una ENANA – exclamo. La castaña iba a responder, pero la rubia las interrumpió.

Dejen de pelear. Santana deja de decirle así a la enana, perdón, Rachel! - bromeo. Los chicos comenzaron a reír y acto seguido la castaña le soltó un pequeño golpe a la rubia. – Es broma amor! – exclamo abrazándola fuertemente, Rachel le correspondió el abrazo.

No hay forma de que me abrazes todo el día? – pregunto rodeando el cuello de la rubia y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Puede ser… - susurro rozando su nariz con la de su chica. Sus amigos al ver la escena sonrieron, mientras Santana rodaba los ojos "cansada" de esas escenas, o eso quería aparentar. Por dentro era feliz por ver a su mejor amiga tan feliz. Unieron sus labios en un pequeño y dulce beso, pero el sonido del celular de la castaña las saco de su momento.

Hola! – saludo una voz del otro lado. Quinn se acerco a su locker, mientras comenzaba a entablar una conversación con Mercedes. Rachel se acerco de igual forma al suyo.

Mónica, hola! – exclamo la castaña incomoda. La rubia no pudo evitar ponerse tensa al escuchar el nombre, la miro de reojo, pero siguió en lo suyo.

No te interrumpo, cierto? – pregunto.

Para nada. Como has estado? – pregunto deteniendo su celular con su hombro, mientras intentaba sacar un par de libros.

Deja amor, yo te ayudo – dijo la rubia acercándose y sacando ambos libros. La castaña le dio las gracias moviendo su labios, sin emitir ningún sonido. A lo que la rubia le respondió con una sonrisa.

Bien y tu? – dijo seria, ya que no pudo evitar escuchar la pequeña escena – Estas con… Como se llamaba? – pregunto.

Igual bien y si, estoy con Quinn – respondió, haciéndole señas a la rubia de meter sus libros a su mochila. Mientras la rubia, no pudo evitar arquear sus cejas, al escuchar su nombre. El timbre sono. – Espera Moni – pidió, dejo a un lado su celular. – Te veo en Español princesa? – pregunto a su novia.

Si amor – respondió, acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente – Te amo, no lo olvides! – exclamo.

Yo también – respondió la castaña. La rubia le regalo una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar junto con Santana y Brittany, mientras la castaña, cerro su locker y comenzó a caminar detrás de Kurt, Blaine y Mercedes, los cuales conversaban. Se llevo su celular a su oído – Lo siento Moni – se disculpo.

No te preocupes, parece que todo se ha solucionado, no? Ya sabes entre ustedes – pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

Si! He solucionado las cosas con Quinn, esta todo bien – dijo feliz y sincera.

Me alegra estrella – susurro. Rachel de nuevo sintió un pequeño escalofrió, el cual recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. – En fin, te dejo! Espero que hablemos pronto – agrego.

Cla- Claro – tartamudeo, sacudió su cabeza. – Cuidate Monica, que estés bien – dijo sincera.

Igual tu – dijo cortante. Dicho esto colgó, dejando un poco confundida a la castaña, la cual se quedo mirando unos segundos el celular. Se encogió de hombros y acelero el paso para quedar al par de sus amigos.

Quinn se encontraba en clase de Geografía, con la mente en otro lado y eso no paso desapercibido por sus amigas, las cuales se encontraban una de cada lado.

Pasa algo rubia? – susurro Brittany, sin quitar la vista de la profesora. Quinn suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

No mientas y cuentanos – la animo Santana. La rubia dejo caer su bolígrafo bruscamente sobre la mesa.

Es Monica, es con la persona que hablaba Rachel, hace rato en el pasillo – contesto finalmente, cruzándose de brazos. Ambas chicas arquearon las cejas. – No puedo evitar sentir celos, cuando hablan – susurro llevando la mirada al techo.

Es normal rubi, solo debes confiar en ella – comento Brittany.

Lo se y confio en ella, pero en Monica no. No la conozco, pero no se, no termino de confiar en ella – dijo encogiéndose de brazos.

Tu has aceptado que Monica la llame, no? – pregunto Santana.

Si lo hemos hablado y lo he aceptado. Según ella quiere ser su amiga, pero te repito. No confio en Monica – respondió mirándola.

No te queda de otra rubia. Han peleado por eso hace unos días. Ella por lo visto ha comprendido tu amistad con Rebeca, asi que no puedes ponerte asi, si tu precisamente le has reclamado eso – respondió Brittany.

Así es rubia, Britt tiene razón. Solo te queda confiar en la enana – dijo Santana con una pequeña sonrisa y acariciando su espalda. Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Sus amigas tenían razón, cambiaría su actitud.

Quien te viera Santy – dijo la rubia con una pequeña risa, la cual contagio a Brittany.

Si vieras lo cursi que es Santana – susurro Brittany, paso su mano frente a la rubia y apretó la mejilla de su novia – Es un amor! – exclamo con una sonrisa.

Auch! Birttany! – exclamo elevando la voz, mientras sobaba su mejilla viendo molesta a las chicas.

Parece que su conversación esta mas interesante que mi clase, no Lopez, Pierce, Fabray? – pregunto la maestra seria, las chicas la miraron. – Fuera de mi clase, las 3 quedan castigadas, estaran después de clases en la biblioteca. Para mañana quiero un ensayo de toda la unidad y no quiero….

El rechinido de la puerta, interrumpía a la profesora, la cual enfoco su mirada en esta.

Lo siento Profesora, se me ha hecho tarde, puedo pasar? – pregunto Rebeca entre jadeos.

Ya vio la hora Adams? Queda castigada junto con ellas tres – las señalo. Rebeca frunció el ceño – Las 4 se quedaran después de clases en la biblioteca haciendo un ensayo de toda la unidad. Asi se queden hasta las 10 de la noche. Lo quiero hoy – agrego dura. El trio se levanto, tomand sus cosas y saliendo del aula, al igual que Rebeca.

Genial! Ahora todo el dia en la estúpida escuela! – exclamo Santana, Brittany la abrazo por la cintura.

Piensa que estaremos juntas Santy… - comento regalándole una sonrisa.

Si Santy! Piensa positivo – comento apretando la mejilla de la latina. La cual se defendió e hizo lo mismo con la rubia.

Para, para! Yo no te lo he hecho tan fuerte! – se quejo la rubia tomando su mejilla, la cual estaba roja.

No seas chillona! – exclamo burlona.

Chicas, dejen de pelear! Mejor vamos a la cafetería, tengo hambre – dijo tomando de la mano a Santana. Las chicas caminaron, mientras seguían bromeando. Quinn se detuvo de golpe y volteo.

Rebeca en cuanto salió se fue, cierto? – pregunto a Brittany.

Ni idea Quinn, no le he prestado atención – respondió encogiendose de hombros.

Porque tanto interés? – pregunto Santana elevando una ceja.

Solo quería saludarla – contesto

Aja rubia, capaz que la tipa te sigue moviendo algo por ahí o quizá solo por placer. Que la enana no te da lo suficiente? – pregunto entre risas.

Santana deja de decir estupideces! Y eso no es algo que te importe! – respondió seria.

Eso quiere decir que no lo hace! – exclamo tapando su boca con una mano, sorprendida

Santana! Claro que lo hace! – exclamo sonrojada y dándole un pequeño golpe, mientras Santana y Brittany soltaban una carcajada.

Esta bromeando rubia! Tranquila, yo conozco a mi princesa – dijo Brittany dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su novia.

Creeme, no quiero saber que es lo que hacen o dejan de hacer – dijo con una mueca de asco.

Hum… - dudo sonriendo – Quiza en el fondo les interesa a ambas. Claro que Rach…

NO NO NO! – grito Santana tapando ambos oídos, al igual que Brittany

Callate Quinn! – dijo. Quinn comenzó a reir, mientras que las otras chicas la imitaban.

Rachel movia su pierna desesperada, mientras miraba el reloj. Antes de ir a su siguiente clase, necesitaba ver a la rubia, abrazala y besarla. Tenia que llegar antes para poder soprenderla, ya que habían quedado de verse hasta la siguiente clase. Sono el timbre y fue la primera en salir. Corrio por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón donde se encontraba la rubia. Noto que apenas la puerta se abria y salian los chicos.

Hey Rach! Supongo que buscas a Quinn – comento Finn sosteniendo su mochila.

Hola Finn, si, no sabes donde esta? – pregunto al notar ni rastro de ella.

La han castigado al igual que Santana y Brittany. Ni idea de donde estarán – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Oh! – comento arqueando las cejas – Gracias Finn – agradeció regándole una pequeña sonrisa. Giro y saco su celular, llamo a la rubia pero esta no le contestaba.

SE ESCAPA BRITTANY! VAMOS VAMOS! – gritaban.

Rachel alzo la vista de su celular, para encontrase a sus amigas y a su novia, la cual se encontraba en la espalda de Brittany, mientras sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de esta y Santana corria delante de ellas riendo fuertemente. Esbozo una sonrisa. La latina se puso detrás de Rachel, usándola como escudo.

ALTO! – grito Santana. Brittany y Quinn se detuvieron de golpee.

Eso no se vale Lopez! – exclamo Quinn señalándola con el dedo, Santana solo sonrio victoriosa.

Yo… me… encargo – dijo Brittany entre jadeos, tomando la mano de la latina y llevándosela consigo.

Que ha sido todo eso amor? – pregunto Rachel

Se ha comido nuestros chocolates! Mis chocolates! Sabes lo que eso significa? Yo no vivo sin ellos! – exclamo, Rachel comenzó a reir. – Por que te ries? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño. La castaña se acerco y poso un delicado beso en los labios de la rubia. Se separaron tan solo unos milímetros – Eso que ha sido? – susurro son una pequeña sonrisa.

A eso vine, necesitaba besarte - contesto mirándola a los ojos.

Otro? – pidió. No hizo falta responder. Ambas chicas se fundieron en un beso lento, donde solo existían sus labios, lenguas y respiraciones. Rachel comenzó separarse poco a poco. – Noo! – susurro volviendo a unir sus labios.

Necesitamos ir a clases – comento Rachel separándose y acariciando la mejilla de la rubia. La cual asintió y la tomo de la mano. Ambas caminaron tan solo unos pasos, se despidieron con un pequeño beso. Cada una fue a su respectivas clases.

Paso un par de horas, seguía su clase de Español. Como en cada clase, se sentaron juntas. La clase paso sin nada sobresaliente. Ahora seguía su receso.

Me he encontrado a Finn y me ha dicho que están castigadas – dijo Rachel tomando de la mano a su novia y caminando por los pasillos

Pff! Si! La profesora se ha puesto mamona y nos ha sacado de clase y encima! Tenemos que quedarnos a terminar un ensayo después de clases! – exclamo fastidiada.

En serio? Pero que hacían? – pregunto, deteniéndose

Platicabamos, pero al parecer la maestra estaba de mal humor- respondió rodando los ojos. – Por cierto, puedes llevarte mi auto y regresar por mi? Como buena y linda novia? – pregunto sacando sus llaves, con una pequeña sonrisa. Rachel las tomo.

Un placer – respondió rodando el cuello de la rubia con ambos brazos – Te extrañare! Dime que hare toda la tarde sin ti? – pregunto haciendo muecas con su boca.

Yo también te extrañare, pero después te lo recompensare. Quiza mañana podamos ir al cine, que dices? – propuso abrazandola por la cintura.

Buenisima idea – contesto.

Quinn, Rebeca, Santana y Brittany se encontraba fuera de la biblioteca, esperando a la Profesora, la cual se acercaba lentamente.

Son las 3 de la tarde, tienen hasta las 7 para dejar el ensayo a la señora Stone. En caso de que no lo dejen, ni se presenten a mi clase – indico duramente. Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y entro cada una.

Trabajas con nosotras, no Quinn? – pregunto Santana mirando de mal modo a Rebeca, la cual arqueo las cejas y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las mesas del fondo. Mientras que el trio camino de lado contrario y se sento en una de las principales. – No se como puedes intentar ser su amiga – comento sentándose.

El fondo es buena persona – contesto imitando a la pareja.

Buena persona? Yo no se que te pasa últimamente por esa mente Quinn, no termino de entenderte – dijo Santana negando con la cabeza.

La conozco Santana y solo quiero ser buena persona, amiga y sin rencores – contesto abriendo su libro.

Es bueno Q, cero rencores – dijo Brittany sonriéndole a la rubia. Satana negó con la cabeza molesta. Pasaron mas de 20 minutos en silencio.

Es falsa Quinn, doble cara. Seguro solo se aprovecha – comento mirando a la rubia, la cual no levanto la mirada y la dejo fija en su cuaderno. Santana miro a su novia, la cual le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y una pequeña caricia en su mejilla, tratando de calmarla. Volvio a pasar un largo silencio – Solamente no confio en ella, no me trago todo ese cuento – dijo interrumpiendo el silencio. Quinn cerro su libro y cuaderno, se levanto.

Ya dejalo Santana. Se lo que hago – dijo seria, tomo sus cosas, giro y camino hacia el fondo de la Biblioteca. Pudo ver a Rebeca de espaldas concentrada en su trabajo.

Rebeca? – pregunto en voz baja. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. – Rebe? – volvió a llamar, pero d eigual forma, no contesto. Esta vez todo el hombro de la chica, la cual se sobresalto y volteo rápidamente.

Quinn! Me asustaste! – exclamo con una mano en el pecho y con la otra retirando el audífono de su oído.

Lo siento! No vi que llevas audífonos. Igual no te interrumpo, sigue con tu trabajo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Has terminado? – pregunto sorprendida, señalando las pertenencias de la rubia.

No, no! Solo busco asiento, he tenido una pequeñísima pelea con Santana, ya la conoces – explico rodando los ojos.

Hum… -dudo – Porque no te sientas conmigo? – pregunto quitando su mochila del pequeño sillón que se encontraba frente a su mesa redonda.

Segura? No interrumpo? – pregunto sentándose y poniendo sus cosas sobre la mesa.

Para nada, solo escuchaba música – respondió, le extendió el otro auricular – Quieres escuchar? Se pasa mas rápido el tiempo – agrego levantando una ceja. La rubia afirmo con la cabeza.

Aun faltaban 30 minutos para pasar por Quinn, pero había terminado sus deberes y decidió llegar antes y tal vez ayudarla un poco. Entro a la bibioteca y pudo ver a Brittany y Santana, leyendo y escribiendo en sus cuadernos, se le hizo extraño no ver a la rubia. Se acerco.

Chicas, hola! – dijo en voz baja, las chicas se sorprendieron.

Hola Rach! Que haces aquí? – pregunto Brittany

He venido por Quinn, bueno en realidad he llegado antes, quizá pueda ayudarla en algo. Pense que estaba con ustedes – respondió extrañada.

Debe estar por ahí enana, buscala – contesto Santana posando su vista en su cuaderno.

Han discutido un poco, ya la conoces. Quinn debe estar hasta el fondo Rach – dijo Brittany amable. La castaña asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia la dirección señalada. Lo que pensó que seria una escena de la rubia, trabajdno sola y concentrada en su trabajo, fue lo contrario.

La rubia se encontraba riendo en silencio, deteniendo en sus manos un iPod y a tan solo unos centímetros, ni mas ni menos que Rebeca. Dudo en acercarse, asi que respiro hondo y se acerco poco a poco. Quinn levanto la vista y pudo ver a su novia acercarse, se quito el auricular y camino hacia ella.

Amor, que sorpresa! – exclamo abrazandola y con una gran sonrisa. Rachel aun no reaccionaba, su vista estaba fija en Rebeca, la cual la miro por unos segundos. – Rach? – pregunto.

Si, lo se. Queria llegar antes para ver si podía ayudarte, pero veo que has terminado – dijo un poco seria.

Si de hecho apenas lo hicimos. Rebeca me mostraba un par de videos – comento un poco nerviosa y pasando su mano por su cabello. Rebeca guardo sus cosas en su mochila y tomo su cuaderno.

Yo me voy. Q quieres que lleve tu cuaderno a la maestra? – pregunto.

Si! Porfavor! Te lo agradecería – respondió acercándose a su mesa y entregándole el cuaderno. – Gracias Rebe – agrego con una sonrisa.

Al contrario – respondió. La rubia se acerco, le dio un pequeño beso y abrazo de despedida.

Cuidate, bye Rebe – dijo despidiéndose con la mano. Rebeca dio vuelta y camino hacia la salida. – Nos vamos cariño? – pregunto la rubia, ya con sus cosas

Ella también estaba castigada? – pregunto caminando hacia la salida, sin esperar a su novia.

Si, olvide mencionarlo. Llego tarde a clase y la maestra también se la cargo contra ella – respondió

Oh… - susurro. El resto del camino fue en silencio, llegaron al auto y ambas subieron. – Cena en Breadstix? – pregunto.

Si – respondió. Rachel respiraba hondo, tratando de calmar los celos y la rubia, tratando de no enojarse por la actitud de la castaña. Llegaron al restaurante, se sentaron quedando una frente a la otra y ordenaron. Rachel revisaba su celular, mientras la rubia la miraba. Se levanto y se sento a lado de la castaña.

No pasa nada si? Confia en mi – pidió tomando cuidadosamente el rostro de su novia, para que asi la mirara. Se perdieron ambas en sus ojos.

Lo siento – susurro Rachel abrazandola fuertemente. – Confio en ti, pero en ella no – agrego.

No pasa nada amor, todo esta bien. Yo lo entiendo, es el comienzo, veras que con el tiempo todo ira mejor, es cuestión de asimilarlo – explico separándose poco a poco.

Lo se y por eso, por la confianza, quiero decirte que Monica fue la que llamo y lo hizo hace un par de días – dijo.

Amor, no tienes porque explicarme las cosas, ni decirme todo lo que haces. Somos pareja, pero ambas tenemos una vida. No puedo intentar controlarte, porque no es lo correcto. Lo único que tenemos que hacer, es confiar en ambas. No te negare que hoy sentí celos, escuche tu conversación y note que era ella. Y bueno… No confio en ella, pero en ti si – dijo tomandola la mano de la castaña y entrelazándola – Confio en tu amor por mi y que eso nada, ni nadie lo cambiara y con eso basta, no necesitamos nada mas – agrego son una pequeña sonrisa.

Tienes razón. Confiamos en nuestros sentimientos y con eso es suficiente. No mas celos, ni peleas. No vale la pena pelear por nadie – dijo volviendo abrazarla.

Exacto princesa. Te amo – susurro en su oído mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Yo también te amo – contesto dándole un pequeño beso en el hombro.

* * *

><p><em>Antes que nada PEEEEEEEEEERDON! Se que me he tardo añisimos, que quizá sea un capitulo aburrido. Pero primero: Mi lap murió hace un par de semanas, recién la obtuve de nuevo y segundo: Era necesario para la historia, explicar como van tomando poco a poco eso de las amistades con las ex's y bueno, ni muy cursi, ni muy dramático.<em>

_Igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por esos mas de 300 reviews, que nunca pensé que tendría y pues nada! A disfrutar estos capítulos, que no tarda en venirse lo dramático!_

_Santana tendrá razón?_

_En fin! Dejen muchos muchos reviews!_

_Sorry si hay faltas de ortografía!_

_Por cierto, antes aclaro que amo a Lea, pero si ella es la culpable del animo de mi Dianna (estoy perdidamente y estúpidamente enamorada de Agron) del dia de ayer, me terminara cayendo mal .! Mira que hacer llorar a mi Lady Di! Si es hermosa! Asi que por su bien, mas les vale que solucionen todo!_

_Ahora si, aquí les dejo mi twitter: itzy12! Oooh si, yo escribo el fanfic :P_


	27. Pelicula, Monica y ¿Padres?

**Ninguno de los personajes me corresponden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 27:** _Pelicula, Monica y ¿Padres?_

Entonces, cual veremos? – pregunto Rachel pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Quinn. Las dos tenían puesta la mirada en las pequeñas pantallas, donde se encontraban las funciones de las películas para ese día.

Hum… - dudo – Si mejor rentamos una y vamos a tu casa? – pregunto posando la mirada en su novia.

Me parece excelente idea – respondió con una sonrisa. Amabas caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, subieron al auto, hicieron un pequeña parada para poder rentar la película y hecho esto, se dirigieron a la casa de la castaña.

Ya dentro, Rachel preparaba palomitas y limonada, mientras Quinn ponía la película. Sus actividades fueron interrumpidas por el celular de la castaña, el cual comenzó a sonar.

Contesto? – pregunto en voz alta, mientras se acercaba a la pequeña mesa de centro.

Si amor! Por favor! – respondió. La rubia tomo el celular. Su cuerpo se tenso al ver el nombre, trago saliva y acepto la llamada.

Hola? – pregunto un poco nerviosa.

Rachel? – pregunto Mónica. – Creo que me he equivocado de teléfono, perdona – agrego.

No te has equivocado, en un momento te comunico con ella – dijo la rubia seria pero amable.

Gracias – respondió. Quinn se dirigió a la cocina y le extendió el celular a su novia.

Es Mónica – dijo mordiendo su labio. Rachel arqueo las cejas, tomo el celular.

Mónica, hola – saludo posando la mirada el cuchillo que tenía en la mano, evitando la mirada de la rubia.

Te espero en la sala –comento la rubia dando media vuelta. Tenia que calmarse, no podía arruinar la tarde con su novia. Pero no podía evitar sentirse rara, no pensó que fuera a tener algún contacto con ella, nunca se le paso por la cabeza.

Pasando la tarde con tus amigas? – pregunto la chica, esperando recibir un si y no la respuesta que se temía. La voz sin duda se le hacia conocida.

Eeh no exactamente – vacilo soltando el cuchillo y pasando su mano por su frente – Estoy con Quinn, pasando la tarde – agrego. Pasaron segundos, donde solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones – Monica? – pregunto.

Oh ya veo – susurro. Rachel la conocía y sabia que no se tomaba nada bien, lo de la rubia.

Y bien, para que me hablabas? – pregunto sirviendo la limonada en dos vasos.

Quería platicar contigo, pero estas ocupada, asi que supongo que te hablare luego – respondió seria.

Oh… Creo que es lo mejor, estoy a punto de ver una película – comento.

Entiendo. Cuídate y hablamos luego – dijo cortante. Colgó sin esperar respuesta de la castaña.

Rachel dejo su celular a un lado, poso ambas manos en la pequeña isla que se encontraba en la cocina. Cerro los ojos fuertemente, ese había sido el momento mas incomodo. Su novia contestando su "exnovia" o si es se le podía llamar de esa forma. Sacudió su cabeza, irguió su cuerpo y exhalo fuertemente. Solo era una llamada, solo eso, tenia que comportarse normal. Tomo una pequeña charola, puso ambos vasos y el bowl con las palomitas. Camino hacia la sala, donde pudo notar a la rubia, sentada, pero con su mirada puesta en el techo.

Listo amor! – exclamo con una sonrisa, tratando de disimular los nervios y evadir el momento incomodo, puso las cosas sobre la mesa de centro. Quinn la miro y le regalo una sonrisa, estiro su brazo y le indico que se acomodara con ella. Esta se dejo abrazar por su novia, mientas recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia. La película empezó, solo se escuchaba el leve crujido de las palomitas en sus bocas. Esta llevaba mas de la mitad, cuando la rubia interrumpió.

No te voy a negar que fue incomodo – murmuro regalándole un pequeño beso en su cabeza. La castaña se separo delicadamente, la miro. – Pero todo bien entre nosotras – agrego con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo entiendo amor – respondo con una sonrisa.

Te quiero – susurro mirándola fijamente y dándole un pequeño beso.

Y yo a ti celosa – murmuro divertida. La rubia sonrio.

Como no voy a estar celosa si tengo a la mujer mas bella del mundo? – pregunto acariciando su mejilla. La castaña cerro los ojos por unos segundos al sentir el contacto.

No es verdad… - susurro abriendo los ojos lentamente, se acerco.

Si es verdad y no me contradiga señorita Berry – dijo suavemente. Deposito sus labios en los de la castaña.

Y si no te hago caso? – pregunto mordiendo su labio.

Te quedas sin besos! – exclamo seria. Rachael solto una carcajada. – De que te ries? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

No puedes vivir sin mis besos, lo se… - susurro sobre los labios de la rubia, la cual sonrio, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a besar a la castaña. El beso comenzó lento, pero poco a poco se fue tornando mas apasionado.

La verdad no… Son una especie de droga – murmuro sobre los labios de la castaña. Volvio a unirlos, esta vez besándolos son suavidad y ternura. Dejando que sus lenguas hicieran una perfecta sinfonía. – Por que deje que te fuera a Nueva York? – pregunto débilmente.

No lo se… Pero me alegro de haber regresado… - murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nunca vas te volveras a ir de mi lado, nunca te dejare a ir – dijo apartando delicadamente un cabello del rostro de la castaña. – Solo lo hare en el momento en que tu quieras que yo me vaya… Siempre y cuando sean validos tus argumentos – vacilo.

Eso es imposible. Nunca querre que te vayas… - susurro perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de la rubia. Paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de esta y la abrazo fuertemente.

Lo prometes bonita? – pregunto besando la cabeza de la castaña. Se separo delicadamente, se miraron por unos segundos y se besaron. No eran necesario las palabras, con una simple mirada podían entender lo que querían, lo que deseaban y en ese momento y tal vez para siempre, era estar juntas. Volvieron a posar su atención a la película.

**- Nueva York -**

Asi de fácil le dejaras el camino libre? – pregunto burlona. Monica giro y la miro de mal modo.

No quiero problemas con Rachel, si apenas estamos volviendo a ser amigas, no puedo estarla jodiendo todo el dia – respondió de mala gana.

Que conformista Monica. Ahorita seguro están besándose, abrazandoze, mientras tu estas como tonta tocando tu guitarra – comento arqueando las cejas y riéndose.

Callate Rocio! Ya tengo suficente con lo que mi mente hace como para que vengas y me estes jodiendo con eso. Se perfectamente lo que pueden estar haciendo! – exclamo molesta y dejando su guitarra a un lado.

Llamala, interrúmpela – animo. Monica suspiro, se levanto y tomo su celular, su amiga sonrio victoriosa.

**- Lima, Ohio -**

La película había terminado, pero ambas se encontraban aun en el sillón, entre besos y caricias.

Tenemos que levantar todo esto antes de que tus padres lleguen Rach – decía la rubia, entre besos.

Aun falta tiempo… - comento tomando con ambas manos las mejillas de la rubia y besándola.

Si.. – afirmo correspondiendo los besos de su novia – Pero no quiero que me encuentren aquí, aun no estoy preparada para enfretar a tus padres – continuo tratando de separarse. Rachel se detuvo y la miro – Que pasa? – pregunto. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, frunció su ceño, se disponía a preguntar de nuevo cuando una carcajada de la castaña le interrumpió.

Enfrentar a mis padres? Ni que fueras a pedir mi mano! – exclamo entre risas.

Rachel! No me refiero a eso… - dijo con el ceño fruncido – Simplemente, no se... Quiza no me quieran ver a tu lado – agrego en un susurro y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Rachel sonrio tiernamente.

Escucha – pidió quitando ambas manos de su rostro. La miro fijamente – Como no van a quererme verme, si después de tantas lagrimas, tantas llamada pro teléfono totalmente destrozada, por fin me ven sonriendo todo el tiempo – sonrio– Saben que mi felicidad es por ti. Que mis ganas de seguir con mis sueños, es por ti – agrego con un suspiro.

Ellos saben lo de Monica? – pregunto sorprendida.

Tanto me afecto que no tuve otra opción que decirles… - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Nunca te hare sufrir de esa manera. No me lo perdonaría. Te he amado por mucho tiempo y ahora que estoy a tu lado no lo arruinare, no lo hare – murmuro.

Lo se amor – dijo besándola tiernamente – Y como me…

Rachel no pudo terminar, porque el sonido de su celular la interrumpió.

Espera – pidió, mientras tomaba su celular, miro la pantalla, rodo los ojos y desvio la llamada – Como decía…

No contestaras? – pregunto Quinn. Su novia negó con la cabeza. – Anda, contesta en lo que yo levanto todo esto, puede ser importante – agrego al escucharlo timbrar.

No lo es. Estoy con mi novia y nadie nos interrumpirá – sentencio. Tomo su celular y lo apago. – Listo! Como decía… - se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa.

Que estas planeando Rachel? Esa sonrisa no me gusta… - dijo Quinn levantando una ceja, Rachel solto una carcajada – Vamos! Que me vas a pedir… Sera algo pervertido? – pregunto pasando su lengua por sus labios.

Quinn! – exclamo Rachel abriendo los ojos, mientras la rubia reia. – No es nada de eso! – se defendió, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas.

Te has puesto roja! No puede ser! – exclamo tapando su boca con ambas manos – No conocía esa parte Rachel Berry! – continuo divertida. La castaña le solto un pequeño golpee en el brazo, frunció el ceño y se levanto aparentando estar molesta. – Auch! Siempre me golpeas! – agrego sobando su brazo, mientras reia.

Contigo no se puede hablar! – exclamo tomando los vasos y caminando hacia la cocina. Quinn sonrio, tomo el bowl y la siguió. Rachel comenzó a lavar los vasos sin decir una palabra, la rubia dejo el reciepiente en el fregadero y la rodeo por la cintura, posando su mentón en el hombro de la rubia.

Es broma pequeña – susurro dulcemente. Rachel sonrio, cerro la llave y giro quedando frente al rubia. – Y bien? Que me pedirá la mujer mas hermosa el mundo? – pregunto.

Me amas, cierto? – pregunto rodeando el cuello de la rubia, la cual afirmo con la cabeza – Mucho? – volvió afirmar – Demasiado? – repitió la misma acción – Mis padres me han preguntado cuando podrías venir a cenar… Quieren conocerte – dijo al fin. La rubia arqueo las cejas, mientras balbuceaba y es que no se esperaba aun algo asi.

En serio ellos lo han pedido o tu lo has organizado? – pregunto aclarado su garganta.

Ellos lo han hecho y quizá puedas comprobarlo en…. – miro el reloj – unos minutos – agrego.

Que? Minutos? Dijiste que llegaban antes! Rachel! – exclamo sorprendida y separándose de la castaña.

No entiendo porque te pones asi… - dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

Por que… Por que me da vergüenza! Por que seguro saben todo lo que te molestaba y no, no no no! – negó con al cabeza. Camino apresuradamente hacia la sala, tomo sus llaves.

En serio te vas a ir? – pregunto la castaña divertida.

Si! Aun no estoy lista Rachel, aun no – dijo caminando hacia la puerta, tomo la manija, la giro y al abrila se encontró con dos hombres.

Quinn! Que sorpresa verte aquí! – exclamo Leroy sonriendo y abrazandola. Rachel miraba la escena divertida y riendo. – Me da mucho gusto! – agrego dándole un beso en cada mejilla. La rubia se encontraba sorprendida, sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido y movimiento.

Cariño! – exclamo de nuevo separándose de la rubia y abrazando a su hija, la cual no paraba de reir.

Disculpa que sea asi de confiado – se disculpo Hiriam a la rubia, la cual reacciono. Este cerro la puerta

No, no, no hay ningún problema – dijo con una sonrisa timida. Sin mas el padre de la castaña se acerco y le regalo un pequeño abrazo.

Te quedas a cenar? – pregunto Leroy a la rubia, la cual busco la mirada de la castaña.

Su mama la ha llamado y tiene que irse papa – dijo Rachel, salvando a la rubia, se acerco a esta y la tomo de la mano.

Que pena! – se lamento Leroy

Igual fue un gusto verte, hija – dijo Hiriam pasando un brazo por la cintura de su esposo y regalándole una sonrisa.

Lo siento señor Berry – se disculpo.

No hay problema, no te preocupes Quinn – dijo Leroy amable.

La acompaño a su auto y regreso – dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta.

Hasta luego Señores Berry! – exclamo la rubia con una sonrisa y despidiéndose con la mano. Estos la imitaron y dieron media vuelta, dejando sus pertenencias en la mesa de centro. – Gracias amor! – susurro la rubia dando apenas un paso fuera de la casa. Rachel le sonrio, se disponía a salir con ella, pero se arrepintió y regreso.

Quinn me ha dicho si puede venir el fin de semana a cenar! Ha aceptado su propuesta! – exclamo en voz alta. La rubia abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida.

Rachel! – exclamo en voz baja dando un pequeño golpe en el piso con su pie – Porque hicis…

Estaremos encantados! – exclamo Leroy apareciendo en la puerta con una gran sonrisa – Te esperamos el Sabado, ya después Rachel te avisara a que hora – agrego emocionado y regalándole de nuevo un beso en cada mejilla. Dicho esto despareció. Rachel cerro la puerta.

Te has pasado Rachel, esta vez…

La castaña la interrumpió regalándole un profundo beso.

Me amas y harias cualquiera cosa por mi! No tienes nada de que preocuparte, ellos te adoran – dijo son una sonrisa y acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

Eres horrible – dijo la rubia negando con la cabeza – horriblemente hermosa! – exclamo con una sonrisa y regalándole otro beso. Rachel sonrio victoriosa.

Te veo mañana en el instituto – dijo tomandola de la mano y acompañándola al auto.

Paso por ti amor – dijo besando dulcemente los labios de su novia, la cual afirmo con la cabeza. Se metió dentro del auto, encendio el auto.

Te amo! – exclamo la castaña despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa.

Yo mas! – respondió la rubia. Dicho esto arranco el auto. Suspiro y sonrio tontamente. Debia dejar la vergüenza y el miedo a un lado. Estaba claro que los padres de su novia la querían. El problema era con su madre. Pero eso era aparte, ahora solo tendría que concentrarse en su novia y en la cena que tendría en unos días con sus "suegros".

* * *

><p><em>Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado, lamento la tardanza, pero un fin de semana lleno de futbol y Super Bowl se puso en mi camino, pero yaya, ahí lo tienen! <em>

_Monica aperecio poco, pero en ustedes queda si quieren que narre lo que sucede con ella en Nueva York! _

_En fin, espero mas **reviews**! Ya saben… Entre mas tenga, actualizo mas rápido y no es amenaza! :P _

_Por cierto, GRACIAS a las que siempre firman, muchísimas gracias, me encantan sus hipótesis (: !_

Twitter: itzy12

Tumblr: itzy12 . tumblr . com


	28. Te amo

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 28:** _Te amo_

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, se despidió de sus padres con un fugaz beso en cada mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta. Al salir se encontró con la sonrisa de su novia. Se acerco poco a poco.

Buenos Dias cariño – saludo Quinn dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Buenos Dias amor – saludo de igual modo. Ambas subieron al auto, la rubia arranco el auto.

Se te esta haciendo costumbre pasar por mi todos los días – comento pasando su mochila en la parte trasera.

Te molesta? – pregunto desviando unos segundos su vista hacia la castaña, la cual negó con la cabeza. Sonrio tontamente.

Pero seras la culpable si después no se como hacerlo… - comento moviendo levemente su cabeza de un lado a otro y frunciendo los labios.

Si eso pasa… Yo puedo enseñarte de nuevo – dijo arqueando las cejas y sonriendo.

Eso me parece perfecto – afirmo dejándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla. La rubia solto una pequeña risa y enfoco su mirada al frente. Rachel comenzó a buscar su celular dentro de su bolso, lo prendió y arqueo las cejas . – Wow! – se sorprendió.

Que pasa? - pregunto la rubia.

Hum… - dudo - Ayer olvide prender mi celular y tengo llamadas perdidas de Monica – agrego incomoda. No le gustaba hablar de su amiga con su novia.

Y porque no la llamas? – pregunto aun con su vista al frente.

No quiero que te sientas incomoda – respondió con media sonrisa.

Amor, no lo hare ok? Es tu amiga y lo entiendo. Anda, llamale, quizá deba querer algo – dijo acariciando su mejilla, aprovechando el alto que indicaba el semáforo. La castaña suspiro, le sonrio como modo de respuesta y llamo a su amiga.

Monica? Hola! – saludo con una pequeña sonrisa – Si lo siento, estaba ocupada y apague el celular, después olvide prenderlo. Pasa algo? - pregunto. Pasaron unos segundos – Si, se que no hemos platicado… - hizo una mueca de fastidio – Podrias calmarte Monica? – giro los ojos – Hablamos en la noche, bye – se despdidio y colgó.

Pasa algo? – pregunto Quinn

Nada cariño, simplemente esta de mal humor y comienza a decirme cosas – explica arqueando las cejas – Y prefiero hablar con ella mas tarde – agrega metiendo el celular en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Hemos llegado princesa – dijo tomando sus cosas y las de su novia de la parte trasera – Espera, aun no te bajes – le pidió. Bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta – Ahora si – agrego con una sonrisa. La castaña le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Eres un amor – susurro. La rubia dejo las cosas sobre el cofre del auto. La rodeo con ambos brazos fuertemente.

Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – repitió Quinn en el odio de la castaña. Esta comenzó a reir. – De que te ries? – pregunto separándose apenas unos milímetros. Rachel se deshizo del abrazo, tomo sus cosas y camino. Ya estando a unos metros de ella, se giro y pudo ver a la rubia con el rostro confundido, aun frente al auto.

Gritalo! – exclamo la castaña elevando la voz. Quinn sonrio, negando con la cabeza.

Que? – respondió.

Me amas, cierto? – pregunto. La rubia asintió – Bien, entonces grítalo – volvió a pedir con una enorme sonrisa. Quinn puso sus manos en su candera, sonrio y volvió a negar con la cabeza. – No lo haras? Ok – agrego la castaña un poco decepcionada y dando media vuelta. Apenas dio unos pasos.

TE AMO RACHEL BERRY! – grito Quinn. La castaña giro y sonrio. – TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO – continuaba la rubia. Rachel se acercaba de prisa – TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO! – grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, pensaba seguir pero unos labios se posaron en los suyos, haciendo que guardara silencio.

Estas completamente loca – susurro Rachel sobre los labios de la rubia, la cual solo sonrio y continuo besándola.

Loca por ti, eso es lo que estoy – dijo separándose poco a poco.

Eres hermosa Quinn, lo eres – murmuro la castaña mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Donde estuviste todos estos años? Donde? – pregunto en un susurro.

Esperando al amor de mi vida. Esperandote Rachel – respondió tomando el rostro de la castaña con ambas manos. – Te amo – susurro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo también te amo, te amo Quinn – murmuro la castaña anulando el espacio que había entre ellas y besándola. Era un beso lento, suave. Donde solo querían sentirse, sentir como sus labios, lengua, corazón, mente y cuerpo se conectaban perfectamente. El mundo en el que estaban fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular. Se separaron poco a poco y la castaña pudo darse cuenta que era el de ella.

Hola? – pregunto. La rubia tomo sus cosas, cerro el auto y se dispuso a caminar con su novia, tomandola de la mano. – Todo esta bien Monica, no te preocupes – la rubia se tenso un poco, pero lo dejo pasar. – Si, hablamos luego, bye – se despidió. – Lo siento cariño – se disculpo.

No te preocupes amor – dijo con una sonrisa y besando su mano.

Las primeras clases pasaron sin nada relevante. Ambas como casi siempre, tuvieron que estar separadas, ya que casi ninguna de sus clases coincidía. Quinn caminaba a lado de sus dos amigas inseparables hacia la cafetería, donde se encontrarían con todos sus amigos, incluyendo su novia.

Amor! – exclamo Rachel poniéndose de pie y dejándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Ambas se sentaron juntas. – Les decía a los chicos que no podremos ir con ellos el sábado por la tarde al cine – explicaba a su novia.

Y porque no podrán? – pregunto Finn

Berry la rubia puede "darte" después – dijo Santana haciendo comillas con las manos. Los chicos comenzaron a reir.

Que le dara Quinn a Rach, San? – pregunto Brittany inocente.

Lo que todas las tardes hacen en el cuarto de Santana, Britt – respondió la rubia defendiéndose. Los chicos rieron aun mas fuerte.

Callate Fabray! – exclamo Santana apuntándola con el dedo – Mas tarde te explico amor – respondió Santana a su novia, la cual se encogió de hombros.

Chicas? Por que no podrán? – volvió a preguntar Finn. Todos se quedaron en silencio fijando sus miradas en los chicos. Quinn noto como sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas. Rachel emocionada tomo la mano de su novia, miro a todos los chicos con una sonrisa.

Mis padres conocerán a Quinn – dijo feliz. Los chicos se quedaron callados.

Y no se supone que ya la conocen? – pregunto Artie, los chicos asintieron con la cabeza dándole la razón al chico.

Si! Pero será una cena para presentar nuestro noviazgo oficialmente, para que conozca a mis padres! Cocinaremos juntos y esas cosas! – exclamo emocionada.

Cocinar? – pregunto Quinn abriendo los ojos.

Eso todavía se hace? – pregunto Mike con el ceño fruncido. Santana comenzó a reir fuertemente.

Y cuando pides su mano Quinn? Cuando es la boda? – pregunto burlona.

Si es asi, yo quiero ser quien diseñe el vestido – pidió Kurt con una sonrisa.

Nosotras seriamos las damas de honor! Que emoción! – exclamo Brittany emocionada.

Yo puedo ser el donante de esperma, si quieren tener un hijo – dijo Puck encogiéndose de hombros, lo cual hizo reir una vez mas a todos. Rachel reia con todas esas bromas, mientras Quinn miraba a todos impresionada. Tapo su rostro con ambas manos.

Calmate rubia! Es una broma! – exclamo Blaine riendo. Rachel le quito ambas manos de su rostro.

Es broma amor – dijo Rachel divertida.

La despedida de soltera puede ser con varias chicas, si quieres con Rebecca incluida – exclamo Santana burlona. La castaña la miro con mala cara y por primera vez la rubia comenzó a reir.

POR FAVOR! – pidió en voz alta y soltando una carcajada. Algo que le encantaba era hacer enojar levemente a su novia y sabia que eso lo haría. Rachel se quedo seria y la miro con mala cara. – Es broma! Estoy siguiéndole el juego – dijo rodeándola con ambos brazos. Pero aun Rachel mantenía el rostro serio.

Por dios Berry! Es una broma! Esa tipa me cae peor que tu y eso ya dice mucho – dijo Santana. Rachel dudo, pero volvió a sonreir, abrazando a su novia. Se dieron un pequeño beso y siguieron bromeando.

Se encontraban frente a la casa de la castaña, fuera del auto. Quinn recargaba su espalda en el auto, mientras Rachel se encontraba frente a ella.

Si te casarias conmigo? – pregunto Rachel.

Hum.. – dudo la rubia. La castaña arqueo una ceja sorprendida.

Lo dudas? – pregunto. Quinn comenzó a reir.

Algun dia me gustaría casarme con usted señorita Berry, pero aun somos muy jóvenes, no crees? – respondió rodeándola por la cintura.

Lo se amor. Fue gracioso imaginar todo hoy en la escuela – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Si, en especial mi despedida de soltera – murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa. Rachel frunció el ceño.

No que solo era tu amiga? – pregunto celosa.

Lo es tonta! Pero me encanta como te molestas, bueno cuando es poco, porque cuando realmente te enojas, puf… Hasta miedo me das – dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. La castaña rio tiernamente.

Y si te quedas conmigo toda la tarde? – pregunto pasando ambos brazos por el cuello de la rubia.

Me encantaría princesa, pero tengo que hacer tarea y estudiar – respondió frunciendo sus labios.

Aquí puedes hacer tarea y estudiar – comento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sabes que no será asi, por eso prefiero irme a mi casa – respondió arqueando las cejas, mientras presionaba delicadamente la mejilla de su novia. Rachel bufo.

Pero me llamas en la noche? – pregunto sonriente.

Si amor, te llamare todo el tiempo que tu quieras – respondió dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz – Ahora me voy – agrego en un susurro.

De acuerdo. Mañana pasas por mi, verdad? – volvió a preguntar.

Así es amor. Te hablo en la noche, te amo – se despidió la rubia dándole un beso en los labios. La castaña asintió, le dedico una sonrisa y por ultimo un beso.

Esa noche la castaña hablo con Monica, las dos tuvieron una conversación de amigas, platicando lo que habían hecho durante ese largo tiempo, obvio sin mencionar el tema de las "relaciones sentimentales".

Los días pasaron normalmente, salvo las interrupciones que Monica hacia a menudo con sus llamadas. Cosa que empezaba a desesperar a la rubia. Pero tal y como lo acordaron, no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedaba callada y esperaba hasta que la castaña colgara. Estaban en el mejor momento de su relación y no quería arruinarlo por estúpidos celos. Si, aun los sentía. Y quizá era obvio. Esas llamadas constantes no eran de amigas. Era normal hacer mas de 5 llamadas al dia? No, no lo era. Quinn sospechaba lo de siempre. Monica quería volver acercarse a la castaña. Queria recuperarla. Pero no sucedería. Rachel era su novia, se amaban profundamente y confiaba en ello. Aparte ella se encontraba a kilómetros de Ohio. Soportaria esa llamadas, siempre y cuando no viera una intención obvia por parte de Monica. Si llegara hacerlo trataría de poner un alto, sin tener problemas con la castaña.

El dia había llegado. Comería con los padres de la castaña.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Es un capitulo sin nada importante, pero igual y necesario en la historia, como el anterior.<em>

_Ahora si, disculpen la demora, se que últimamente me he tardado semanas, pero han pasado tantas cosas, una de ellas, como muchas sabran, estuve en el hospital durante casi 5 dias asi que por eso ha sido la demora. Les prometo que actualizare ya normalmente, una vez a la semana._

_Si hay alguna incoherencia o falta de ortografía lo siento, pero no he tenido tiempo de revisar._

_Chicas, espero que dejen reviews por favor! Si leyeron no les cuesta nada dejar un pequeño review, créanme que eso me anima demasiado :D es un tipo de estimulación, como ya se los he dicho anteriormente!_

_Ahora algo fuera del fanfic y de Glee, espero que puedan ayudarme con un voto! De verdad se los agradecería enormemente! Ahí les dejo el link del evento, ahí vienen las instrucciones y los links._

_com/events/227097657386428/_

_Solo agreguen __**facebook.**_

_Cualquiera duda o aclaración les dejo mi twitter: itzy12!_


	29. Cena

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

***Nota: **_Q__uinn esta vestida como en el capitulo de "Heart" en "Stereo Hearts" Solo que sin la mascada en su cuello!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending <strong>

**Capitulo 29:** _Cena _

Tres de la tarde. Eso indicaba su reloj, llegaba justo a tiempo. Se miro al espejo por ultima vez. Su cabello se encontraba perfectamente peinado, con la frente descubierta ayudado por un pequeño broche. Su maquillaje era sencillo. Vestido blanco, gabardina tipo mezclilla y botas cafés, esa era su vestimenta. Bajo del auto y toco dos veces la puerta.

Quinn! Amor! – exclamo efusiva Rachel al abrir la puerta. Sonrió y deposito un beso en los labios de su novia.

Hola – saludo nerviosa. Ambas entraron.

Te ves realmente hermosa! No tienes porque estar nerviosa, ellos te adoraran aun mas – comento con una gran sonrisa. La rubia solo arqueo las cejas y presiono sus labios. Rachel la tomo de la mano. Caminaron hacia la sala y se sentaron.

Quinn! Que gusto verte de nuevo! – exclamo Leroy bajando con rapidez las escaleras y yendo hacia la chica. La saludo con un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo.

Sr. Berry, lo mismo digo – contesto amable, con una sonrisa tímida.

Dime Leroy, que diciéndome "señor" me siento viejo – dijo con una sonrisa. Quinn volvió a sonreír y asintió. Rachel miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa. – Voy por tu padre, para así poder irnos ya – agrego dirigiéndose a la castaña.

Irnos? No comeríamos aquí? – pregunto Quinn ya estando solo ellas dos.

Si, pero iremos los cuatro al supermercado – contesto sonriendo.

Amor si para mi ya es demasiado ayudarlos en la cocina y comer con ellos, ir al super es demasiado! – exclamo pasando ambas manos por su rostro.

Entiendo que estés nerviosa. Pero me encanta que mis papas quieran conocerte mas a fondo, por que se que te adoran – le quito ambas manos delicadamente y la miro – Hazlo por mi, si? – pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Quinn suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. – Por eso te amo tanto! – exclamo abalanzándose sobre su novia y abrazándola fuertemente. La rubia comenzó a reír mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Todo por mi castaña favorita – comento. Rachel se separo y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

Favorita? O sea que tienes mas? – pregunto.

Pues… - dudo arqueando una ceja – Es broma! – exclamo divertida al ver el rostro de su novia. – Tu eres la única castaña en mi vida. Es mas, la única mujer! – agrego tomando su mano con ternura y dándole un pequeño beso. La castaña volvió abrazarla efusivamente.

Eres tan cursi Fabray – susurro en su oído.

Tu tam…

Quinn no pudo continuar porque fueron interrumpidas por el celular de la castaña. Quinn solo inhalo y exhalo aire, ya sabia de quien se trataba.

Espera – pidió la castaña, llevando el celular a su oído – Hola Mónica! – saludo.

Listo chicas! Vámonos! – dijo en voz alta Leroy desde las escaleras, Hiriam venia detrás suyo.

Quinn! – exclamo Hiriam ya cerca de ellas.

Buenas tardes Sr. Berry – saludo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa levantándose.

Esta chica se empeña en querernos hacer sentir viejos, cierto? – pregunto Hiriam dirigiéndose a su esposo, el cual asintió. Rachel sonreía al notar los nervios de su novia.

Lo siento – se disculpo la rubia llevando su mano alrededor de su cuello, apenada.

Es una pequeña broma. Pero dinos por nuestro nombre, no tenemos ningún problema – dijo Hiriam con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba y le dejaba un beso en la mejilla, al igual que un pequeño abrazo. Se hizo un pequeño silencio, donde los 3 miraron a la castaña.

Eh mira Mónica… – balbuceo – Me tengo que ir, luego te llamo, si? – pregunto.

Al escuchar el nombre, los hombres se miraron entre si por unos segundos, mientras Quinn pasaba sus manos por el vestido tratando de distraerse y olvidar la tensión que se había hecho.

Listo! Vámonos - exclamo la castaña.

**….**

Los cuatro bajaron del auto, entraron al supermercado. Hiriam tomo uno de los carritos, comenzaron a caminar.

Y bien Quinn, que quieres comer? – pregunto Leroy. La rubia la cual solo se limitaba a responder con un simple "si", "claro", "no", se sorprendió.

Lo que ustedes quieran está bien, no tengo ningún problema – contesto

Eres nuestra invitada Quinn, así que tu decides – dijo Hiriam

Pizza! No saben lo bien que cocina! Son las mejores pizzas vegetarianas que he probado! – exclamo Rachel con una gran sonrisa. La rubia la miro inmediatamente y le frunció el ceño.

En serio Quinn? También eres vegetariana? – pregunto Leroy sorprendido.

Creo que Rach esta exagerando un poquito – explico apretando sus labios nerviosa – Y no, no soy vegetariana pero igual, no me desagrada – agrego encogiendo sus hombros.

Un momento – se detuvo - Y cuando han cocinado juntas? – pregunto Hiriam mirándolas. Ambas chicas se miraron con nerviosismo.

En, en casa de Kurt – titubeo. Quinn desvió la mirada hacia sus pies. – Ahí cocino y bueno, ahí la he probado – explico con una sonrisa. Ambos padres achicaron la mirada, pero Leroy fue el encargado de terminar con ese incomodo momento.

Dame eso – dijo poniendo ambas manos en el carrito – Quinn, empecemos a comprar los ingredientes, tu dime cuales – agrego dirigiéndose a la rubia. La cual asintió y comenzó a caminar a lado de el, indicándole que necesitaba. Mientras que Rachel y Leroy caminaban detrás de ellos.

No es necesario que mientas cariño. Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, así que cuando te quedes en su casa, avísanos – dijo Hiriam pasando un brazo por los hombros de la castaña, la cual abrió los ojos sorprendida. Pasaron unos segundos – Rachel? – pregunto su padre.

Eh? – sacudió su cabeza – Eh si, lo siento – murmuro sonrojada y bajando la mirada.

Tranquila cariño – contesto con una sonrisa.

**….**

Hiriam y Leroy cortaban los pimientos, champiñones y otras verduras en la pequeña isla, mientras Rachel y Quinn preparaban la masa a un lado. Platicaban animadamente, Quinn cada vez se iba soltando un poco mas y bromeaba con Leroy, el cual era un poco mas accesible.

Después de un par de horas, la mesa estaba lista junto con la comida y unas copas de vino. "_Solo una copa_" había advertido Hiriam.

Y Quinn, que tienes pensado para tu universidad? – pregunto Hiriam tomando un poco de vino. Rachel la miro fijamente, nunca habían tocado ese tema y el siguiente año se graduaban.

En realidad, aun tengo un par de dudas. Pero la que más me interesa es Yale- contesto. Rachel respiro aliviada.

Cerca de NY eh? – comento Leroy.

Si, se que Rachel quiere estudiar en NY – hizo una pausa – Y bueno, si aun seguimos, no me gustaría distanciarme de ella – dijo tímida y mirando de reojo a la castaña, la cual tomo su mano.

Sabes Quinn – dijo Hiriam mirándola fijamente – Al principio no estaba muy convencido con la relación. Como sabrás es un pueblo muy pequeño y todo se sabe. Llegue a escuchar que salías con chicas diferentes por ratos…

Yo- yo – Sr Berry – interrumpió con un balbuceo.

Papa! – exclamo Rachel molesta.

Hiriam! – recrimino su esposo.

Estaba preocupado, como cualquier padre, aun mas por la historia que seguro ya sabrás – continuo. Rachel bajo la mirada y la rubia lo miraba firmemente. – Pero al notar como mi hija cambiaba, que volvía a ser la misma. Sonriendo, cantando, hablando sobre su sueño de ir a NY, de nuevo – arqueo las cejas- supe que no tenia nada de que preocuparme. – miro de reojo a su hija. Quinn seguía mirándolo fijamente, mientras movia sus dedos nerviosamente – Así que gracias por regresarme a mi hija, pero lo más importante, gracias por hacerla tan feliz – agrego con una gran sonrisa.

No tiene nada que agradecerme Sr. Berry – tomo la mano de Rachel y la miro – La amo con todo mi corazón y mi prioridad en esta vida, será siempre hacerla feliz – agrego con una pequeña sonrisa. La castaña no lo dudo y la abrazo fuertemente.

Entonces… Bienvenida a la familia Quinn! – exclamo Leroy emocionado y levantando su copa. Las chicas se separaron y lo imitaron, al igual que Hiriam. Hecho esto, siguieron comiendo. Quinn por fin se había abierto totalmente. Ya no había nervios. Ahora se sentía parte de la familia y no tenia por que sentirlos.

Hiriam y Leroy le enseñaban fotos de Rachel de pequeña y contaban diversas anécdotas, hasta que el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar.

Ahorita regreso – se disculpo Rachel yendo a la cocina. Quinn rodo los ojos, sabia de quien se trataba, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir platicando con sus "suegros". Pasaron casi 20 minutos y la castaña aun no volvía.

Donde ha ido Rachel? – pregunto Hiriam al darse cuenta de que su hija no se encontraba ahí.

Le han llamado por teléfono. Esta en la cocina, ire a buscarla – contesto la rubia. Se levanto y camino.

Mónica en serio tengo que colgar, así que luego hablamos. Lo mejor es que vayas a dormir – dijo la castaña un poco desesperada – Adiós – colgó, giro y se encontró con la rubia.

Todo bien? – pregunto arqueando las cejas.

Si, nada sin importancia – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Anda vamos con tus papas, que ya preguntaron por ti – dijo la rubia estirando su mano. Rachel la tomo y volvieron con sus padres, los cuales estaban más emocionados que ellas recordando cada momento de cada foto. La rubia reía por cada historia y mas que nada por la forma en que ambos hombres la contaban. La castaña solo tapaba su rostro totalmente apenada.

El celular volvió a sonar. Rachel tomo el celular y desvió la llamada. Quinn la miraba de reojo. Así fue hasta cinco veces mas.

Cariño contesta o apaga ese celular, que me ha desesperado – dijo Hiriam. Volvió a sonar.

En seguida vuelvo – dijo la castaña. Quinn negó con la cabeza y pasó su lengua por sus labios. Mónica le estaba colmando la paciencia y de cierta forma Rachel también. No podía ponerle un alto? Tan siquiera por hoy?. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Miro su reloj, eran casi las 8. Quizá era tiempo de ir a su casa.

Creo que lo mejor es que ya me vaya. Ya es algo tarde – dijo la rubia levantándose. La pareja asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de la rubia. – Gracias por todo, me la he pasado realmente bien – agrego.

Al contrario Quinn. Espero que se repita – dijo Hiriam con una gran sonrisa.

Claro, estaré encantada – respondió un poco timida – Me despido de Rachel – agrego caminando hacia la cocina.

Para Mónica! Cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos, me llamas – hizo una pausa – Estas completamente ebria y no me dices nada claro, yo estoy ocupada así que luego hablamos – dijo cansada y colgando. Volteo y de nuevo se encontró a la rubia. – Lo siento amor, pero es que…

Esta bien Rachel, no pasa nada – interrumpió – Vengo a decirte que me voy, ya es algo tarde – agrego acercándose.

Te has molestado? – pregunto dudosa.

No amor, todo está bien, ok? Solo que estoy cansada y tengo que volver a casa, para estar con mi mama un rato – explico acariciando su mejilla. La castaña asintió.

Nos veremos mañana? – pregunto. La rubia negó.

Mi mama me ha pedido que vayamos a visitar a mi abuela a Kentucky, así que no estaré todo el día. Pero el lunes nos vemos en el colegio si? – respondió.

Si, pero puedo llamarte en la noche? – volvió a preguntar.

Llegare tarde – respondió cortante. La castaña mordió su labio.

Entiendo – murmuro – Vamos, te acompaño a la puerta. - Caminaron juntas hasta la puerta.

Cuídate, vale? - se acerco – Te amo, nos vemos el lunes – le recordó dejándole un beso en la frente y caminando hacia su auto. Rachel suspiro triste, sabía que la rubia estaba molesta.

Por otro lado la rubia manejaba hacia la casa de Santana. La necesitaba y sabía que estaba ahí. Y si, así fue. Se encontraban en su cuarto.

Que paso Q? – pregunto.

No deja de llamarle! Todo el tiempo lo hace! Hasta 10 veces por día! – se exalto – Me tiene fastidiada! - agrego llevando sus manos a su cabeza y negando.

Quien? – pregunto la latina.

MONICA! Esa estúpida! – dijo en voz alta.

Heey bájale rubia! Aquí la única que puede gritar soy yo – dijo Santana. La rubia bufo y tapo su rostro con ambas manos. Respiro y volvió a mirar a su amiga.

Sabes que es lo peor? Que Rachel solo una vez le puso un alto! Una puta vez! – levanto su dedo - Pero ahora no hace nada! – explicaba – Hoy estábamos con sus padres y la llamo como 6 veces – extendiendo sus brazos – Solo me cago el dia. Todo iba de maravilla – agrego dejándose caer en la cama.

Respira y tranquilízate – le ordeno la latina. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. – Discutiste con la enana? – pregunto.

No. No quiero que piense que quiero controlarla – dijo jugando con sus manos. Suspiro – Simplemente estoy cansada y no se cómo explicárselo – agrego incorporándose y sentándose.

La enana no es tonta y conociéndote, te despediste toda fría, cierto? – la rubia asintió – Sabe que es por eso, asi que espera. Ya si no pone ningún alto, háblalo – agrego encogiendo sus hombros.

Tienes razón, gracias San – dijo abrazándola fuertemente. – Muchas gracias -.

Para eso estoy rubia – contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>Listo! Ahora si no me tarde eh! Aquí les dejo el cap, un poco corto, pero igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado!<em>

_Chicas no se desesperen, Monica aparecerá pronto :D Ya veraan! Por lo mientras anda jodiendo a la rubia, que ya se esta desesperando! Jaja y quien no?_

_En fin! Gracias por los reviews y por las que han votado! No saben lo importante que es para mi!_

_PERO este capitulo va para Angeles, por ayudarme con tanto voto y no dejar que me desanime! GRACIAS lady!_

_Y para las que no han votado… QUE ESPERAN? Jajaja ok ya! Pero si ahí les dejo el link de las instrucciones :D_

_com/#!/itzy12/status/175296595129151488_

_Solo agreguen "__**twitter."**_

PD: Soy pesima para los títulos, con decirles que me he tardado como 20 minutos!


	30. Ridiculo

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 30:** _Ridículo _

Cerro la puerta de su auto de mala gana. Tomo su mochila y camino hacia la entrada de su escuela. El mal humor estaba presente. Solo un par de mensajes, ese había sido toda la comunicación con su novia. No sabía como actuar frente a ella. Enojada? Fría? No tenía ni idea. Doblo la esquina y la vio ahí, a lo lejos. De espaldas y recargando su cabeza en los casilleros, frente a ella se encontraba Mercedes. Se acerco poco a poco. Cuando estaba a unos pasos, le hizo señas a su amiga, para que guardara silencio. Todo podía más que ella. No podía estar molesta con Rachel y menos, mucho menos por Mónica. La rodeo por la cintura, asustando a la chica.

No te asustes, soy yo amor – susurro con delicadeza.

Las dejo solas, nos vemos en clase – se despidió Mercedes. Rachel giro aun en brazos de la rubia. Le dedico una sonrisa triste.

Como estas? – pregunto.

Feliz ahora que te veo. Te extrañe – respondió abrazándola , la castaña lo correspondió con fuerza.

Yo también, mucho! – murmuro escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novia.

No pasa nada ok? Todo bien princesa – susurro acariciando su cabello.

Yo-yo Quin –

Shh… - la callo tiernamente – Olvídalo, vale? – pregunto en un susurro. La chica solo asintió con la cabeza. Se abrazaron aun con mas fuerza por unos minutos, pero que para ellas fueron segundos. La castaña fue la encargada de deshacerlo. Sin mas, unió sus labios a los de su chica, el cual fue correspondió inmediatamente. Lento, tierno. Así fue.

Porque siempre que te vas de viaje, peleamos antes? – pregunto Rachel rodeando el cuello de la rubia.

No lo se, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, si? – pidió acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de su novia, la cual sonrio y asintió.

Te amo – dijo Rachel dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Y yo a ti pequeña – contesto haciendo la misma acción.

El próximo año escolar tenemos que hacer nuestro horario juntas, eso de pasar todo el día alejada de ti no me gusta – dijo con fastidio. La rubia sonrió.

Lo haremos – levanto su dedo meñique – lo prometo – agrego. Rachel rio.

En serio amor? – pregunto arqueando una ceja – Promesa con meñiques? – volvió a preguntar.

Rachel , es algo muy importante para mi – dijo seria y firme. La castaña la miro extrañada y rodeo su dedo junto con el de su novia. – Prometido – agrego con una gran sonrisa.

Eres un amor! – exclamo sonriendo y rodeando la cintura de su chica fuertemente. Comenzó a besar su mejilla repetidas veces, mientras la castaña reía.

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Ambas lo ignoraban, mientras ahora los repetidos besos eran en los labios.

Si te doy 100 besos? – pregunto la rubia. La castaña asintió.

De nuevo el celular.

Pero exactos, es más los contaras – pidió Rachel.

Frente a toda la escuela? – pregunto. La castaña asintió – Hum, bien, empezamos – la beso – Uno – beso – dos – beso – tres…

El celular no dejaba de sonar.

Contestare y ahorita seguimos, vale? – pregunto Rachel mordiendo su labio. Quinn se quedo seria. Cambiaria de estrategia. Si la chica las quería fastidiar, ella también lo haría.

Vale – acepto. Rachel acepto la llamada.

Mónica, hola – saludo un poco seria. Quinn rodeo a su novia con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello – Ah.. Eh si, yo – balbuceo – Nada estoy… bi-bien – repitió. Quinn sonreía victoriosa. – Luego te llamo – agrego colgando.

Porque haces eso? – Pregunto en un susurro – Estamos en pleno pasillo de la escuela – agrego. La rubia no dijo nada, caminaron unos cuantos metros y entraron con rapidez al cuarto de intendencia, la rubia prendió la luz y cerro con seguro.

Un día sin tus besos, fue lo peor – dijo la rubia con rapidez. No dijeron nada mas, de golpe comenzaron a besarse. Al principio fue tosco, con prisa, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus cinturas, espaldas. Hasta que la necesidad de respirar hizo que se separaran y calmaran. – Cuando se van tus padres de viaje? – pregunto entre jadeos.

En un par de semanas, cerca de San Valentin – respondió. La rubia arqueo una de sus cejas.

Me daras mi regalo? – pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

Porque no adelantamos un poco? – pregunto poniéndose de puntillas y besando el cuello de la rubia. Cerro los ojos.

Aquí? – pregunto débilmente. No hubo necesidad de responder. Las chicas comenzaron a besarse. Esta vez sus manos viajaban debajo de su ropa. Todo era con desesperación. Rachel comenzó a empujar a su novia hacia la pared, al llegar a esta, recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus senos. – Rachel – susurro entre los besos de su novia, totalmente excitada. – Hazlo – pidió.

Claro – contesto bajando una de sus manos y metiéndola debajo del pantalón. Paso su mano y pudo notar lo mojada que se encontraba Quinn, lo cual la excito aun mas. Sin avisarle, comenzó a estimular su clítoris, lentamente. La rubia debido a la excitación irguió su cuerpo, dejando de besar a su novia. La cual ahora besaba el cuello de su chica. Quinn soltaba pequeños gemidos.

No pares – pidió. Rachel dejo los senos de su novia, para posar su mano libre en el trasero de esta.

No sabes como me encanta – susurro en su oído con una leve sonrisa. Quinn se ruborizo un poco, pero la excitación iba en aumento, tanto que no podía mantenerse en pie. Buscando con su mano de donde agarrarse, tiro toda clase de botes, botellas y herramientas. Haciendo un escándalo y sacándolas de su burbuja. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio mirándose fijamente.

Me has mojado toda! – exclamo Rachel señalando su pantalón.

Pensé que esa era yo – respondió con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que la castaña riera.

Unos fuertes golpees en la puerta las interrumpió.

Quien esta ahí? – pregunto una voz gruesa. La manija se movía de un lado a otro. – Diablos! Donde deje esas malditas llaves? – agrego furioso. Las chicas estaban heladas, si las sorprendían, podrían incluso expulsarlas.

Pero que diablos estábamos pensando Quinn? Ahora que hacemos? – chillo Rachel.

Silencio! – exclamo, se acerco a la puerta.

Pero que haces Quinn? – volvió a chillar.

Callate Rachel y haz lo que te diga! – exclamo. Quito el seguro, giro la manija y se asomo por un pequeño espacio. – No hay nadie, tienes que correr de lado contrario, todo lo rápido que puedas, de acuerdo? – indico. Rachel asintió. Quinn sacudió la cabeza – Dame tu mano, corremos juntas – se tomaron fuertemente – Ahora! – ordeno, abriendo la puerta. Dicho esto salieron como bala de lado contrario, mientras que las pocas personas que se encontraban ahí, las miraban de fea forma. Llegaron al area de casilleros, amabas se recuperaban, cuando Quinn pudo notar que todos los que pasaban las miraban.

Pero porque diablos…

Quinn! Tu pantalón y tu cabello es un desastre! – exclamo Rachel asustada y señalándola. La rubia se miro y en efecto, su pantalón estaba desabrochado. – Vamos al baño – ordeno. Dieron unos cuantos pasos y entraron. Para su fortuna, estaba totalmente solo. Amabas se miraron y se abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas. El cabello de Quinn era un desastre, sus blusa se encontraba levantada y su pantalón desabrochado. Mientras que Rachel solo su cabello. Comenzaron arreglarse, mientras reian por los nervios que habían sentido.

Eres un desastre – se burlo Rachel.

Si! Gracias a ti, estabas desesperada – se defendió

Claro, tanto que te pedía "hazlo, hazlo" – volvió a burlarse. Quinn la miro seria y un poco ruborizada – "Cuando se van tus padres de viaje?" – la imito, soltando una carcajada.

Rachel! – recrimino acomodando un mechón de su cabello.

Bromeo amor – dijo acercándose y tomándola de la mano – Eres realmente sexy cuando te excitas de esa forma – susurro en su oído. Dicho esto le sonrió, mordiendo su labio, dio un par de pasos hacia la salido cuando Quinn comenzó a reír fuertemente, a lo que la castaña se extraño y se detuvo.

Que da tanta risa? – pregunto.

Tu pantalón, ahora es ligeramente blanco – señalo entre risas. Rachel se miro y solto un grito ahogado. Se encontraba despintado. Una gran parte dejaba de ser azul. Cloro, eso era el liquido que había caído sobre su pierna.

Quinn! Ahora que hare? – pregunto alarmada, la rubia seguía riendo – En serio! No puedo andar asi por el instituto! – agrego tomando su cabeza con ambas manos. La rubia ceso su risa.

Vamos a mi carro por mi maleta. Me cambio de una vez para el entrenamiento y te pones mi pantalón – contesto.

Que? No! De ninguna forma! Eres mucho mas alta que yo… Aparte, no quiero que todo el mundo te ande viendo y… - negó con la cabeza – No Quinn! -.

Andarás así por el instituto? Aparte si el de intendencia nos ve, sabrá que fuimos nosotras. Piénsalo amor – le planteo.

Hum… - dudo por unos segundos – Esta bien – acepto al fin. Su novia tenia razón, no podían arriesgarse.

De acuerdo, espérame aquí, no tardo – dijo, sin antes darle un fugaz beso en los labios y salir del baño.

Rachel exhalo resignada viendo su pantalón arruinado. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, cuando su celular interrumpió. Vio la pantalla. De nuevo Monica.

Hey! – exclamo en modo de saludo.

Ocupada? – pregunto de golpe.

Porque la pregunta? – respondió

Hace rato ni me hiciste caso y me colgaste, sin mas – respondió con un tono de molestia.

Lo siento Monica, estaba con Quinn y no podía hablar – dijo mirándose en el espejo y acomodando su cabello.

No te cansas de estar todos los días a su lado, durante todo el dia? – pregunto fastidiada. Rachel frunció el ceño.

Es mi novia Mónica, no tiene porque cansarme – respondió

Al final, algún día te aburrirás de ella, eso pasa cuando la relación se va tornando asi – dijo

Si claro… Lo que tu digas – murmuro rodando los ojos.

Es la verdad Rachel y no te lo digo para fastidiarte, sino para que tu relación no termine pronto – dijo amable.

Yo se como va mi relación con Quinn – aclaro – Pero supongo que gracias – agrego fría.

Listo amor! Aquí esta – dijo la rubia entrando al baño tratando de abrir la maleta – Me cambio rápido, si? – pregunto esta vez posando la mirada en la chica. – Oh lo siento, no sabia que hablabas por teléfono – se disculpo. Su novia le negó con la cabeza.

Mónica, tengo que irme, luego hablamos – dijo. Pasaron unos segundos y sintió otro escalofrió en su cuerpo, desvió la mirada de su novia, nerviosa – By- Bye, cuídate – balbuceo. Dicho esto colgó. Cerro los ojos por unos segundos y miro a su novia.

Todo bien? – pregunto sacando su uniforme.

Si, no pasa nada – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Quinn arqueo una ceja, se encogió de hombros y entro al cubículo. Después de unos segundos, donde ambas salían del baño, cada una con ropa distinta, fueron al carro de la rubia a dejar su maleta.

Me queda súper largo tu pantalón, me veo ridícula – dijo señalando sus pies. La rubia paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Ridículamente hermosa – susurro en su oído.

Que ayuda – ironizo la castaña.

Sabes que es broma, ni se nota amor – murmuro.

Me lo prometes? – pregunto deteniéndose y mirándola por unos segundos.

Te lo prometo – respondió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Ambas siguieron su camino hacia los casilleros para recoger sus libros y bolsos. Al llegar se encontraron con todos sus amigos.

Berry sabias que tu ropa tienes que comprarla en el área de niños y no de adolescentes? – le pregunto Santana señalándole sus pantalones.

Santana, déjala – la defendió Quinn mirando a su amiga, la cual solo rodo los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

Gracias – susurro Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida. Ambas estaban centradas en sus lockers.

Quinn! – exclamo una voz detrás de ellas. La rubia giro y se encontró con Rebeca.

Rebeca! Hola! – saludo con una gran sonrisa, mientras le regalaba un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo. Los chicos miraron de reojo a la castaña, la cual seguía con su mirada en el locker. – Como has estado? – pregunto separándose delicadamente.

Bien con mucho ejercicio - respondió. La rubia frunció el ceño – Me he metido al equipo de soccer y bueno, es algo pesado – aclaro – y tu? – pregunto a la rubia.

Bien, nada nuevo. Ya sabes, la escuela, cheerios, el glee club. Lo de siempre – contesto - Me da gusto, a ver cuando me invitas a uno de los partidos – dijo amable.

Claro, de hecho a eso venia – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y sacando un sobre amarillo de su bolso – El primer partido es este viernes en la noche, ahí hay boletos para todos – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a los chicos, por ultimo miro a la castaña – Tu también Rachel – agrego. Rachel arqueo las cejas y asintió con la cabeza.

Perfecto, supongo que nos vemos ahí el viernes –dijo tomando el sobre.

Ok, ahora me voy, tengo clase – dijo acercándose y despidiéndose de la rubia con un beso – Nos vemos – agrego despidiéndose de los demás. Puck se acerco a la rubia, le paso un brazo por los hombros y miro fijamente por donde se iba Rebeca.

Ahora entiendo porque la soportabas – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y arqueando una de sus cejas. Rebeca vestía un mallon negro, en el cual su cuerpo se marcaba perfectamente, botas cafés, blusa blanca y chamarra café. – Tiene un cuerpo… Que afortunada fuiste al tocar ese….

Puck! – exclamo la rubia dándole un pequeño golpe.

Que? – pregunto mirándola incrédulo – Me vas a negar que tiene una grandísima trasera y bueno, ni se diga la delantera – agrego con una pequeña sonrisa. Quinn rio. – Ves ni puedes negármelo – comento.

Es bonita y si, tiene un cuerpazo – acepto.

Lo sabia! – exclamo

Quinn – la llamo Santana, la chica volteo y pudo notar, que solo se encontraban ellos dos, Santana y Brittany.

Donde esta Rachel? – pregunto. Puck quito su brazo.

Te has escuchado? – pregunto Santana de brazos cruzados

Yo hablo con ella – dijo Puck preocupado.

No, al rato yo hablo con ella, no te preocupes – murmuro Quinn, el chico asintió con la cabeza y dejo a las chicas solas.

**….**

Quinn esperaba sentada en la cafetería con sus demás amigas, a su novia. Las chicas reían por las ocurrencias de Brittany. Rachel llego de espaldas a la rubia con el rostro serio, le extendió un paquete de kleenex.

Para que la próxima vez no manches tu ropa o el piso babeando por el cuerpo de tu exnovia – dijo molesta

Rachel, amor, por favor - pidió la rubia levantándose, pero la castaña se hizo para atrás y sin más, le arrojo el paquete en la cara. Giro y comenzó a dar grandes zancadas hacia la salida. Esto hizo que la rubia se molestara, ya que ahora eran el centro de atención. La alcanzo y la tomo del brazo, haciendo que se detuviera – Detente Rachel, estábamos haciendo el ridículo – murmuro entre dientes.

Esto es hacer el ridículo? Esto Quinn? – pregunto en voz alta y soltándose de la chica. De pronto se hizo un silencio en la cafetería.

Por favor, todo el mundo nos estará mirando, hablemos en otro lugar – pidió la rubia ahora mas calmada.

Tu! – exclamo señalándola y posando la yema de su dedo sobre su pecho – Tu me dejaste en ridículo hace unas horas, mirando el trasero de tu estúpida exnovia frente a nuestros amigos! – exclamo furiosa.

En serio Rachel, hablemos en otro lugar – volvió a pedir.

Se que no tengo un cuerpo excepcional, que no tengo ojos azules, ni una nariz perfecta como ella, que no soy tan hermosa – trago saliva y aclaro su garganta - Pero era necesario eso Quinn? Realmente lo era? – pregunto sin poder retener mas las lagrimas. Quinn negó con la cabeza.

Ni se te ocurra hablarme en todo el puto dia Quinn. Hoy simplemente no me hables! – exclamo furiosa y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Dicho esto salió de la cafetería en lagrimas. Mientras que la rubia tapaba su rostro con ambas manos. Era increíble como todo cambiaba. Hace unas horas se divertían escapando de un gran problema y ahora ahí estaba, con la mirada del todo instituto puesta en ella, arrepintiéndose. Esta vez Rachel tenía razón.

* * *

><p><em>UUUH! Que tal? Enojadas con la rubia? Si, ahora si se paso.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado y que PORFAVOR dejen mas reviews! Pensaba castigarlas por los poquísimos que dejaron en el cap pasado, pero he sido buena onda y aquí tienen el capitulo._

_Monica? Pronto?... Tal vez._

_Mi recomendación de fanfic. Sin dudas "Undeniable"  
>Si saben un poco de ingles podrán leerlo, no esta tan difícil de. En cuanto empiecen a leerlo no podrán parar, créanme, es adictivo!<em>

_.net/s/7674589/1/_

_Saludos y Buena semana!_

_Twitter: itzy12_

_P.D: Soy pésima para los títulos, lo se! Alguien que me ayude? Quien dice YO? _


	31. What makes you beautiful

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenencen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 31:** _What Makes You Beautiful_

Se dejo caer vencida en la silla de la cafetería frente a Santana y Brittany.

No se que hacer, ni que decirle – comento con un gran suspiro.

Es normal que este así – murmuro Brittany tratando de abrir su chocolate. – No puedo – se quejo frunciendo los labios.

Normal? Ya paso una semana Britt! Por mas que hablo con ella, me dice que todo esta bien, si, pero esta fría, distante – dijo cerrando los ojos por unos segundos y negando con la cabeza.

Yo te ayudo amor – dijo Santana tomando el chocolate y abriéndolo. Brittany lo tomo emocionada y sin pensarlo le dio un mordisco. La latina no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente. Dejo un delicado beso en su mejilla.

Chicas? – pregunto arqueando las cejas.

Esfuérzate un poco mas – respondió Santana.

Esforzarme? Mas? – pregunto incrédula. Soltó una pequeña carcajada – Todos los días le regalo rosas, soy la mujer más cursi! Le he perdido perdón y nada, nada sirve – agrego fastidiada.

Segura? Eso es todo tu esfuerzo? – pregunto Brittany. La rubia asintió. - Sabemos que Rachel es muy difícil y lo que le dolió fue que lo dijeras frente a todos, porque eso afecto aun mas su inseguridad. Yo opino que hagas lo mismo – agrego encogiéndose de hombros.

Britt tiene razón. Le pegaste en su orgullo y obvio en su inseguridad. Debe pensar que si fuiste capaz de decir frente a todos lo "buena" que esta tu exnovia, porque no decir lo mismo de ella? – hizo una pausa – Y como no lo has hecho, seguro ya hizo todo un drama en su cabeza y es por que eso que te trata fríamente. – agrego.

Esta mal. No tengo que decirlo frente a todos para que así su seguridad regrese. Solo debe de importarle lo que yo le digo – comento cruzándose de brazos y dejando caer su espalda en la silla.

Pero hay gente que asi funciona Quinn. A parte tu te burlabas por su físico, es normal que aun esa inseguridad crezca – dijo Brittany.

No había pensando en eso… - murmuro bajando la mirada

Seguro se ha comparado y sabe que de físico Rebeca le da vuelta y es por eso que tu nunca has sido capaz de decirlo frente a todos, porque no quieres lastimarla – volvió a decir Brittany.

Pero es una estupidez! Ella es hermosa, su cuerpo es expecional, le da la vuelta a Rebeca y a todas las mujeres de este mundo! – exclamo

Entonces déjate de estupideces y dile exactamente eso – dijo Santana duramente – Ayúdala a que esa seguridad regrese a ella de una forma especial! Ya sea gritándolo al mundo o estando ustedes solas! No hablo de rosas todos los días, de palabras, no! Haz algo especial! – agrego mirándola fijamente. Quinn solo asintió con una gran suspiro. Sus amigas tenían razón. Ella lo arruino y ahora tenia que repararlo, de una forma especial.

Un par de días habían pasado y todo seguía igual. Solo que esta vez Rachel se aislaba más de la rubia e incluso de sus amigos.

Rachel se encontraba sola en las gradas, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido y como aun sentía esa punzada en su corazón al recordar las palabras de la rubia alagando a su exnovia.

Maldita inseguridad – susurro tapando su rostro con ambas manos, mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Su celular comenzó a sonar. Noto que era Mónica, la acepto. Esos días había estado conversando con su "amiga" y la relación entre ellas mejoraba y por lo menos la hacia olvidar el mal rato que estaba pasando con su novia. – Hola – contesto.

Pasa algo? – pregunto

No! Claro que no – mintió – Como estas? – pregunto limpiando sus mejillas.

Te conozco Rachel, se que te pasa algo. Lo he notado en tu voz hace un par de días, pero no había querido preguntar… - respondió preocupada – Dime que pasa – pidió. Rachel suspiro. Aunque hablaba con Kurt y Mercedes, no se había podido desahogar como ella quería. Quizá Mónica era la menos indicada para eso, pero ya no lo soportaba mas.

Es Quinn – soltó al fin en un susurro.

Quieres seguir contándome? – pregunto

Si – contesto débilmente. Rachel comenzó a contarle lo sucedido, mientras las lágrimas ya se hacían presentes, a pesar de querer retenerlas. No podía evitarlo. Las palabras de Quinn en el pasado volvían hacerse presente. Quizá no era fea, no. Pero no tenía la belleza y perfección que Rebeca y Quinn era hermosa. Cualquier persona se fijaría en ella. Ella podría tener a quien quisiera a su lado.

Se hizo un silencio, donde Rachel sollozaba.

Calmate Rach – pidió Monica.

Lo- lo… Lo sien- siento – balbuceo limpiando las lagrimas y tomando una bocanada de aire.

No te preocupes estrellita – murmuro la chica. Rachel volvió a sentir un escalofrió y por primera vez, se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. – No tienes que pensar así Rachel. Eres hermosa, por dentro, por fuera. Tienes un cuerpo que pff todos quisieran tener – agrego.

Es que no la conoces, no…

Rachel, deja de compararte! Todos somos diferentes y créeme, tu eres la chica que cualquiera quisiera tener – la interrumpió. – Eres hermosa, tienes un cuerpo espectacular, en especial tus piernas – Rachel se sintió un poco incomoda, al tiempo en que se ruborizaba un poco – Y tienes un talento increíble y bueno – suspiro – Tu personalidad encanta a cualquiera. Esa manía de hablar todo el tiempo es única, en realidad, tu eres única – agrego con delicadeza.

Gracias – susurro Rachel incomoda, pero al mismo tiempo… Feliz? Emocionada? No sabia. Esa sensación en el estomago definitivamente la confundía.

Nunca dudes de lo hermosa que eres por dentro y fuera Rach. Cualquiera se enamoraría de ti –murmuro. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente. – Te lo digo como amiga, obvio – agrego rompiendo el silencio.

Gracias por escucharme Mónica – agradeció Rachel con un pequeña sonrisa.

No tienes que agradecerme nada estrellita, sabes que te quiero mucho y siempre estaré aquí para ti – respondió. Otro escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña, pero esta vez siendo más duradero.

Gracias – susurro. No sabia que responderle y eso fue lo único que salió de su boca. Mónica pudo notar la incomodidad de la chica y no pudo evitar sonreír… ¿Victoriosa?.

Huum… - dudo- te tengo una notica – dijo cambiando de tema y cambiando el tono de su voz, más animada.

Cual? – pregunto Rachel.

En unos días o semanas, iré a visitarte! – exclamo feliz. Rachel abrió sus ojos como platos, mientras un nerviosismo recorría su cuerpo. No pensó que la vería y mucho menos en Lima. – Rachel? – pregunto.

Eh- eh … Ah – balbuceo, aclaro su garganta – En serio? – pregunto al final.

Siiiiiiiiii! – exclamo Mónica feliz – Aun no se cuando, tengo que ver si puedo faltar un par de días en el Instituto, para estar mas de un fin de semana. Pero igual no te diré cuando. Sera sorpresa. Que te parece? – pregunto.

Genial! Sera bueno verte de nuevo – respondió al tiempo que se levantaba y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras de las gradas para soltar un poco el nerviosismo.

Lo se! – exclamo feliz.

RACHEL! – grito una voz detrás de ella. La castaña bajo el ultimo escalón y se giro, era Mercedes.

Mónica tengo que irme, hablamos después vale? – pregunto.

Claro, solo que no podre hablarte en estos días, tengo exámenes y sabes lo pesado que es aquí. Pero de igual forma, si estas mal, llame, ok? – pregunto – Ni lo dudes, solo hazlo – repitió.

Si, lo se – respondió – Lo hare, lo prometo – agrego acercándose más a su amiga.

Ok. Cuídate mucho estrellita, te quiero – se despidió.

Igual tu y- yo - balbuceo – Yo también – susurro un poco incomoda. Mónica sonrió y dicho esto ambas colgaron. – Que pasa? – pregunto ya frente a Mercedes.

Urge que vayamos a la cafetería, los chicos nos esperan – contesto. La castaña solo asintió. Estaba en otro mundo, Mónica la había sorprendido y lo primero que había pensado era en la rubia y como se lo iba a tomar cuando se lo dijera. Por que a pesar de aceptar esa amistad, sabia que últimamente Quinn se molestaba con las constantes llamadas de Mónica. Y por otra parte estaban los sentimientos que se harían presentes en ella, al verla de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza. No, no, solo eran sentimientos de amistad, solo eso. Ella amaba a Quinn y Mónica… Ella solo le había hecho daño. Ahora eran amigas o eso intentaban ser, pero hasta ahí. Nada más.

Paso algo? – pregunto Rachel mientras entraban al instituto y caminaban hacia la cafetería.

Ahora veras – contesto con una sonrisa. Caminaron un par de metros y ahí estaban, dentro de la cafetería. Podía ver a los chicos de la banda que les ayudaba en el Glee Club y a Finn en la batería, el cual le sonrió. Avanzaron hasta quedar en una mesa del centro, rodeada por sus amigas. Solo faltaban los chicos y su novia, Quinn. – Toma asiento – ordeno la chica de color. Rachel hizo caso quedando de frente a la banda de músicos del Club. Giro para preguntar de que se trataba pero los primeros acordes de la guitarra se hacían presentes. Puck caminaba hacia ella cantando junto con un par de globos en forma de corazón.

_**You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<strong>_

Le sonrió y se los entrego. Rachel estaba confundida. A continuación Kurt aparecía por el mismo lugar con un gran oso de peluche, comenzó a cantar:

_**Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<strong>_

Ahora el turno de Mike y Sam, que hacia un par de días que había vuelto al Instituto, los dos entraban corriendo dejando un caer papeles en forma de estrella sobre ella, la cual comenzaba a sonreír. Hecho esto ambos corrieron al centro para reunirse con Kurt y Puck. Cantaban al unísono:

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>but you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>OH – OH **_

Bailaban una improvisada, pero graciosa coreografía. La castaña no podia evitar reir.

_**You don't know you're beautiful  
>If only you saw what I can see<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<br>You don't know  
>OH – OH<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>OH – OH<br>That's what makes you beautiful**_

Rachel dejaba sobre la mesa la serie de regalos, sin quitar la mirada de sus amigos. Se hicieron a un lado y dieron paso a Blaine:

_**So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>to prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't why<br>You're being shy  
>and turn away when I look into your eyes<strong>_

Dibujo un corazón imaginario con sus dedos, para el final mandarle un beso y guiñándole el ojo. Rachel soltó una carcajada. Se unió a los demás. Ahora era Artie:

_**Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<strong>_

Le entrego una caja en forma de corazón, lo que supuso eran chocolates.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>but you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>OH – OH **_

Todos cantaban, mientras brincaban y comenzaban animar a la demás gente que se encontraba ahí. Fue cuando Rachel se dio cayo en cuenta de que estaban frente a casi todo el Instituto, los cuales no quitaban la mirada de encima.

_**You don't know you're beautiful  
>If only you saw what I can see<br>You'll understand why i want you so desperately  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<br>You don't know  
>OH – OH<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>OH – OH<br>That's what makes you beautiful**_

Puck, Sam y Mike, se subieron a las mesas y comenzaron aplaudir, para que los demás los siguieran. Brittany se les unió subiéndose en su mesa.

_**Na nanana nana  
>Na nanana nana<br>Na nanana nana  
>Na nanana nana<strong>_

Lo único que se escuchaba eran los acordes de la guitarra y ahora aparecía su rubia con una gran sonrisa acercándose lentamente y cantando:

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<strong>_

Quinn se puso en cuclillas frente a ella tomándole la mano, acompañada de una tímida sonrisa

_**But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<strong>_

Se puso de pie y sin preguntarle, la jalo hacia el centro para acompañar a sus amigos, las chicas hicieron lo mismo. Cantaban y bailaban emocionados.

_**You don't know you're beautiful  
>If only you saw what I can see<br>You'll understand why i want you so desperately  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<strong>_

La demas gente comenzaba a unirse. Puck y Artie fueron los encargados de utilizar un par de "Party Popps" dejando parte de la cafetería cubierta por serpentinas y confeti. Quinn rodeaba la cintura de su novia, cargándola y haciéndola girar en el aire.

_**You don't know  
>OH – OH<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>OH – OH<br>That's what makes you beautiful**_

La rubia la soltó lentamente, para correr hacia Finn, el cual le aventó un ramo de rosas, sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo. Volvió al centro con su novia.

_**¡That's what makes you beautiful!**_

Termino, entregándole el ramo de rosas. Rachel tomo el ramo y la abrazo fuertemente, mientras los aplausos y vitoreos se hacían presentes, haciendo que la castaña escondiera su rostro totalmente rojo en el cuello de su novia.

Te amo – murmuro la rubia en su oído. Rachel se separo delicadamente, la miro unos segundos a los ojos, suspiro y la beso, importándole poco si estaban siendo observadas por cientos de personas. Ya que cuando sus ojos y labios hacían contacto con la rubia, todo lo demás desparecía y se metían en su mundo. El cual solo existía Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><em>Que taaal? SUPEER cursi verdad? Aagg yo hasta me empalague!<em>

_Se portaron bien, recibí un gran numero de reviews y pues aquí tienen el capitulo!_

_Ahora vamos con el tema de "Mónica": Hablando con Elizabeth, me di cuenta que ya eran 30 capítulos y bueno, ya era necesario que se hiciera presente, so… Disfruten toda esta cursilería. Es lo único que puedo decir… Disfruten._

_Cambiando de tema…_

_GRACIAS a todas las chicas que siempre dejan reviews y a las que no, pues no sean mala onda y háganlo, es un bonito detalle que aprecio enormemente!_

_Si la canción es de One Direction y la autora (Karla) de "Secuestrando al Amor" Tiene la culpa! Me he traumado y no puedo dejar de escucharla , tanto asi que hasta esta aquí en el fic!_

_En fin, dejen reviews bonitos!_

_Saludos y ya saben cualquier duda itzy12 :D_


	32. Me cambiaste la vida

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 32**: _Me cambiaste la vida_

Después de la sorpresa de su novia, todo había vuelto a normalidad. Ahora se encontraba bajando de su auto, con todos los regalos. Lamentablemente no podían pasar la tarde juntas. Los comentarios sobre el espectáculo había llegado a oídos de Sue, quien no se lo tomo nada bien. Por montar todo un "alboroto" en el Instituto y ser la capitana de las Cheerios, todo el equipo estaba obligado a tener doble sesión de entrenamiento.

Se dio cuenta que no podría entrar con todo, asi que primero tomo su mochila y los globos. Camino hacia la puerta y antes de que pusiera la mano en la manija, se encontró con la cara de su padre, LeRoy.

¿Papa? – pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Si cariño, soy yo, quien mas? – respondió con una sonrisa – Deja, te ayudo con eso – se ofreció.

Mejor ayúdame con el resto, esta en la parte trasera del auto – respondió entrando a la casa. Después de unos minutos, ambos se encontraban dentro de la casa frente al comedor con toda la serie de regalos.

Hum – pensó su padre – Déjame adivinar… - hizo una pausa – Quinn, cierto? – pregunto. Rachel asintió emocionada y sonriendo. – Me alegra que las cosas hayan vuelto a la normalidad cariño – agrego con una mirada tierna.

¿Pero? – negó con la cabeza – Como te has dado cuenta? – pregunto sorprendida. LeRoy se acerco, tomo su mentón y la miro fijamente.

Tus ojos no presentaban el brillo que ahora si – dijo acariciando su mejilla suavemente – Y esa sonrisa no la veía hace un par de días. No quisimos preguntarte nada, por no parecer chismosos, pero si se alargaba tendríamos que hacerlo – agrego posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su hija. Rache bajo la mirada ruborizada.

Fue una pequeña pelea… Pero lo ha solucionado mejor de lo que pensé – respondió tímida y ahora, mirando a su padre.

Puedo verlo – sonrió y miro todos los regalos – Mira que quitarle el enojo a un Berry es toda una hazaña – dijo con una gran sonrisa y caminando hacia la cocina. Rachel rio por lo bajo y asintió con la cabeza.

Y que haces aquí tan temprano? – pregunto cambiando de tema, siguiéndolo.

Tu padre olvido unos papeles y me pidió que los llevara hasta su oficina – explico – Ya sabes lo distraído que puede llegar a ser – agrego tomando una botella de agua del refrigerador.

Entonces, te quedas a comer? – pregunto con una sonrisa, su padreo negó y no pudo evitar soltar un bufido.

Y eso porque ha sido? – pregunto entrecerrando los ojos – Sabes que rara vez comemos aquí… - comento.

Es solo que me he acostumbrado a comer acompañada… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se tenso. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Lo había estropeado, se supone que sus papas no sabían que la mayoría de las tardes la castaña estaba acompañada. – Eh eh ya- ya sa- sabes – balbuceo – Ya sea Mercedes o Kurt me acompañan – agrego tratando de remediar el pequeño desliz. Se dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro de su padre.

No tienes porque esconderme que Quinn pasa casi todas las tardes aquí, por no exagerar y decir todas – aclaro – No tiene nada de malo cariño, es tu novia y nosotros estamos más tranquilos de que estés acompañada y que mejor, que la señorita Fabray – explico.

Como? – dijo extendiendo y mostrando la palma de su mano – Ya sabían? – pregunto nerviosa.

Es obvio cariño. Prácticamente no haces ninguna llamada por la tarde, cosa que antes si – respondió – Pero como te decía, no tenemos ningún problema - se encogió de hombros – Siempre y cuando no hagan cosas – hizo una pausa y sonrio – Ya sabes… - agrego.

Papa! – exclamo con el ceño fruncido.

Quizá te pido imposibles. Solo hazlo en tu cuarto y que no sea obvio – respondió. Rachel lo miro de fea forma, mientras su rostro se tornaba totalmente rojo. Su padre reía al ver la reacción de la castaña.

Me voy cariño – dijo acercándose y dejando un beso en su mejilla – Por cierto… Me tranquiliza que no haya riesgo de embarazo. Eres una adolescente así que… Disfruta – agrego en un susurro. Rachel arqueo las cejas sorprendida, trataba de hablar, pero era imposible. – Bye cariño! – exclamo ya de espaldas a la castaña, levantando un brazo en modo de despedida y saliendo de la casa.

Rachel se quedo así por unos segundos. Por fin reacciono, tapo su rostro con ambas manos y de la nada comenzó a reír. No sabía si era de nervios o por lo incomodo que había sido la escena.

Después de un largo debate entre ella misma. Se decidió por pedir comida China vegetariana. En lo que llegaba decidió darse un baño, para despejarse un poco.

Bajaba las escaleras con su cabello aun húmedo y su pijama rosa. No saldría, no tendría ninguna visita, ni de sus amigos, ni de su novia, así que decidió de una vez ponerse algo cómodo, a pesar de lo temprano que era.

…

Abrió los ojos y noto que se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, sentada en el sillón aun con la comida en sus piernas, el cual afortunadamente no se había derramado sobre ella. Seguro llevaba horas dormida. Se levanto dejo su comida en la cocina y tomo su celular. Se sorprendió al notar que eran las 8 de la noche. Llevaba más de 3 horas dormida. Lavo su plato y comenzó a subir los regalos a su cuarto. Cuando bajaba por el último, escucho su celular sonar, lo tomo y se dibujo una gran sonrisa al ver la foto de su novia. Contesto.

**R:** _Amor! -sonrio_

**Q:** _Hola princesa, perdona si no te llame antes, pero apenas voy llegando a mi casa. La couch esta vez se ha pasado. – bufo._

**R:** _En serio cariño? Wow esta vez fue demasiado tiempo – hizo una pausa y se sento en el pequeño sillón- Lo siento. _

**Q:** _No te preocupes princesa, ha valido la pena. Y tu? Que has hecho sin mi?_

**R:** _No mucho, ya sabes, pedí comida, me bañe y bueno, me quede dormida. Pero te he extraño mucho!_

**Q:** _Que envidia amor, yo estoy muerta. Solo cenare algo ligero, me baño y voy directamente a mi cama. Y claro que yo también te extrañe_

Rachel fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta. Entraban ambos padres.

Cariño, como estas? – pregunto Hiriam acercándose y dejando un beso en su mejilla. – Es Quinn? – señalo el celular. Rachel asintió. – Mandale mis saludos – agrego caminando hacia la cocina.

Igual los mios! – exclamo LeRoy con una sonrisa, la castaña asintió.

**Q:** _Llegaron tus padres? _

**R:** _Si, espera deja subo a mi cuarto._

Tomo el oso, subió las escaleras y se encerro en su cuarto.

**R:** _Listo._

**Q:** _Ok princesa._

**R:** _Ambos me han pedido que te mande saludos. Quieren quedar bien._

**Q:** _Eso es bueno – rio – Mándale mis saludos._

**R:** _Lo hare, lo hare._

**Q:** _Huum, - dudo- amor, no te enojas si colgamos?_

**R:**_ Claro que no tonta, se que estas cansada y que si seguimos hablando te quedaras dormida._

**Q:**_ Algo así… Duerme bien, si? Mañana paso por ti temprano, así pasamos por un café. Qué te parece?_

**R:**_ Excelente idea! Tu también duerme bien. Te amo_

**Q:**_ Yo también te amo, buenas noches Rach._

**R:** _Buenas noches Quinn._

Dicho esto, la llamada termino. Suspiro con una gran sonrisa, mientras abrazaba fuertemente el oso. El cual tenía el aroma de su chica y se dejo caer sobre su cama. Estaba feliz. Las cosas volvían a la normalidad y eso era lo único que importaba. Bajo a desearles "Buenas Noches" a sus padres y tomar un par de caramelos, no tenia mucha hambre y esa sería su cena. Pero noto que la despensa se encontraba vacía. Bufo malhumorada, pero recordó la caja en forma de corazón, asi que subió. Tomo la caja, la abrió y lo primero que encontró fue una pequeña tarjeta donde pudo ver la perfecta caligrafía de la rubia:

"_Los sueños son como estrellas. No podrás tocarlas, pero si las sigues... ellas guiarán tu destino."_

_Y tu eres mi sueño, mi estrella, mi destino, mi Rachel Berry._

_Se que no puedo estar a tu lado todo el tiempo y por eso he hecho esto. Para traerte de cierta forma todo el tiempo conmigo._

_Recuerda que te amo._

_Quinn_

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Retiro la pequeña tela roja que cubría el regalo y ahí estaba. La mitad de una estrella, lo tomo con delicadeza, era perfecta. Dejo la caja junto con la nota sobre su escritorio. Se acerco a su espejo, mientras se lo ponía cuidadosamente. Quedo listo, lo tomo entre las yemas de sus dedos y volvió a sonreír. ¿Cómo no enamorarme de ella? ¿Cómo no perdonar ese error que tuvo? ¿Cómo no caer en los encantos de la rubia? Era imposible. Cualquiera lo haría. Ella lo había hecho en pocos meses. Y también era afortunada al tener a alguien así en su vida. Alguien que la respetara, la cuidara, que fuera detallista, pero lo más importante: Que la amara con cada extremidad de su cuerpo.

…

Llego mas temprano de lo previsto, bajo del auto y toco dos veces la puerta. Los padres de la castaña la recibieron con una gran sonrisa y abrazo. La incomodidad que existía con ellos un par de semanas atrás, quedo en el olvido.

Sube Quinn, anda – le dijo LeRoy señalando la escalera.

No, yo la esperare aquí, no hay ningún problema – repitió la rubia.

Por favor Quinn – dijo esta vez Hiriam. La rubia después de pensarlo unos segundos, al final asintió. Subio poco a poco, hasta quedar frente al cuarto de la castaña. Toco un par de veces.

Papa te he dicho que no voy a desa… - abrió la puerta y se encontró con la rubia – Quinn! – exclamo rodeando el cuerpo de su novia. – Pero que haces aquí? Has visto el reloj? Son las 6:30! – exclamo tomandola de la mano, metiéndola a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Respira – pidió la rubia con una pequeña risa. Noto que la castaña tenia el cabello húmedo y una bata de baño cubría su cuerpo – Hum.. – la miro de arriba hacia abajo – Veo que apenas saliste de bañarte – indico.

Oh es verdad… - menciono sonrojándose un poco. – Pero no me vas a saludar? – pregunto acercándose, hasta quedar frente a esta y rodear su cuello.

Claro… Pero que estés así no ayuda en nada Rach – susurro un poco nerviosa. La castaña no dijo mas, solo se preocupo en poner sus labios sobre los de la rubia. La cual no dudo ni un segundo en corresponderlo. Puso ambas manos alrededor su cuello. Sonrio sobre los labios de la castaña – Olvide el regalo, veo que lo traes puesto – murmuro separándose poco a poco y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Es maravillosa – dijo tomando la cadenita en sus dedos - Gracias Quinn – agrego dándole un pequeño beso.

No tiene nada que agradecerme señorita Berry – respondió, sacando la cadenita de alrededor de su cuello. – Yo también me he puesto la mía – agrego con una gran sonrisa.

Eres una cursi de lo peor! – exclamo sonriente y volviendo a rodear el cuello de la rubia.

Pero solo para ti, amor – respondió orgullosa, dejando un pequeño beso en la nariz – Ahora te espero abajo para que termines de vestirte – agrego bajando los brazos de la castaña lentamente.

Ok – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y dándole la espalda a la rubia, la cual sonrió, camino hacia la puerta, tomo la manija. – De lo que te pierdes Quinn – agrego sensualmente, dejando caer la bata y dejando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. La rubia soltó la manija, giro y pudo ver el hermoso y perfecto cuerpo de la castaña.

No – no hagas esto Rach – murmuro perpleja. – Tus padres están abajo, no podemos arriesgarnos – decía tratando de auto convencerse.

Entonces puedes salir por esa puerta amor – dijo girándose y quedando frente a la rubia, la cual desvió la mirada al piso, trago saliva y respiro profundo.

Perfecto, nos vemos ahí abajo – dijo volteándose, giro la manija y salió del cuarto.

Rachel se sorprendió, rio por lo bajo, había logrado incomodar a la rubia. Pasaron al menos 20 minutos y bajaba las escaleras, encontrándose a sus papas hablando animadamente con la rubia, mientras tomaban café. Las chicas al final decidieron desayunar ahí mismo. Tomaron sus cosas y se fueron el carro de la rubia.

…

Rachel… Tenias algo que decir, cierto? – pregunto el profesor William señalándole el centro del salón y sentándose hasta atrás. Paso al frente.

Queria agradecerles por ayudar a esa señorita – señalo a Quinn, la cual sonrió – Se los agradezco. Ha sido maravilloso – agrego juntando sus manos, dejándolas caer.

Me debes unas piernas Berry! – exclamo Santana dura. Quinn la miro de mala forma.

Ha sido todo un placer Rach, no tienes porque agradecernos – dijo Finn sonriendo, miro a los demás – Verdad chicos? – pregunto, todos asintieron con una sonrisa, la única excepción fue Santana.

Seis horas entrenando Berry, SEIS! – exclamo la latina de brazos cruzados. Rachel rodo los ojos e ignoro el comentario.

Se que no soy tan cursi como tu, que lo que haga se quedara corto con lo que hiciste – dijo mirando a la rubia – Así que espero te guste esta canción – agrego con una sonrisa tímida. Puck le acerco una silla al centro, mientras se ponía a un lado tocando la guitarra.

_**Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidare la fecha  
>coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar<br>algo mágico paso, tu sonrisa me atrapo  
>siempre mi sol me robaste el corazón<br>y así sin decirnos nada  
>con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor.<strong>_

La miro fijamente y noto que la rubia tenia los ojos brillosos, con una gran sonrisa. Le arqueo las cejas y le devolvió la sonrisa.

_**Tu me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi  
>eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir<br>eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti  
>tu me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer<br>ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel**_

Poso sus manos en su pecho, sin quitarle mirada.

_**Hoy ya no hay dudas aqui el miedo se fue de mi y todo gracias a ti**_

La señalo con una mirada tierna.

_**tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra  
>y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad<br>hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión  
>día y noche pido al cielo por los dos<br>ahora todo es tan claro, es a ti a quien yo amo  
>me devolviste la ilusión<strong>_

Una lagrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de la castaña, que ahora cerraba los ojos para sentir cada palabra. Mientras una serie de imágenes pasaban por su mente. Todos de la rubia. El dia que la conoció, el primer beso, su primera vez.

_**Tu me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi  
>eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir<br>eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti**_

Abrió los ojos, se levanto, tomo de la mano a la rubia y se arrodillo frente a ella.

_**Tu me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
>ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel<br>hoy ya no hay dudas aquí el miedo se fue de mi y todo gracias a ti  
>tu me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi<strong>_

Las lagrimas se deslizaban con rapidez por las mejillas de la rubia desencadenando en una sonrisa tímida. Rachel las limpiaba con su pulgar tiernamente. Venia la última estrofa:

_**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mi y todo gracias a ti.**_

Apenas pudo cantarla en un susurro. Sin mas, las dos se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Solo ellas sabían lo duro que habían sido sus primeros meses. Que a pesar de tanto amor, aun seguían las dudas, inseguridades, miedos. Pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora la felicidad reinaría su relación.

Ahora las dudas que se habían dispersado, preguntas que quedaban resueltas. No había nada que impidiera su felicidad. Ni dudas, ni inseguridades, ni personas, ni mucho menos miedos. Lo único que tenían era el amor que se tenían la una y la otra. Un amor único, puro y verdadero. Eran afortunadas. Afortunadas de amar y ser correspondidas y de la misma forma. Si pensaron que sus vidas habían cambiado al empezar su relación, estaban equivocadas. Esto apenas comenzaba. Tan solo era el inicio del cambio más grande en sus vidas.

* * *

><p><em>Les gusto? Algo cursi, quizá aburrido, pero como se los vengo diciendo en un par de capítulos anteriores, necesario para el fanfic!<em>

_Si ladys, Monica llega. Solo dire eso._

_Pronto tendrán la actualización, quizá esta semana no asi que no se desesperen!_

_GRACIAS por los 400 reviews, que NUNCA pensé que tendría, es genial chicas, se siente bonito, de verdad!_

_Tambien a ti __**Elizabeth**__, por ayudarme con tanto dilema sobre el fanfic!_

_Ahora contestare un par de reviews:_

_**Darkhannock: **__Jajaja mujer… Yo se que volveras a pensar en mandarme al S.W.A.T! Lo se!_

_**PaoVargas: **__WOW! Me impresionan esos reviews tan largos y obvio, el análisis que le das a cada capitulo, me encanta! Y si… Vaya que ardera Troya en Lima!_

_**Enydd: **__En serio te has leído 31 capitulos de golpe? Wow, me alegra que te haya gustado! Gracias por leer :D_

_**Mara Rodriguez:**__ Antes que nada gracias por el review! La verdad no tengo planeado en involucra a Jesse y mucho menos Finn. El esta feliz con su novia y obvio, feliz por ver a sus exnovias juntas. Igual gracias por la sugerencia!_

_Igual a todas GRACIAS por los reviews y bueno, a los que no dejan pues a ver si se animan y dejan uno!_

_Mi recomendación? La continuación de "Faberry Season 3"! Se llama "A medio vivir", léanlo es GENIAL! A mi me engacho inmediatamente!_

_/s/7786716/1/A_medio_vivir_

_Cancion: Me cambiaste la vida – Rio Roma_


	33. Mucho gusto

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 33:** _Mucho gusto_

Paso mas de una semana. Todo iba perfecto. Ni peleas, celos, llamadas de Mónica, Rebeca. Nada. Todo era felicidad, abrazos, besos, risas etc.

San Valentín paso tranquilo. Pizza y cine con sus amigos. Así lo fue. Los planes de pasarlo a solas en casa de Rachel, se arruinaron, ya que los padres de la castaña atrasaron su viaje, dejándolo para el fin de semana.

Quinn se encontraba terminando el entrenamiento de las Cheerios. Mientras Rachel la esperaba en las gradas.

Suerte en tu fin de semana de sexo desenfrenado – murmuro Santana burlona pasando a su lado tomando de la mano de Brittany.

Envidia? – pregunto en voz alta, haciendo que la pareja detuviera su paso y la latina girara, con una sonrisa burlona.

Yo? – respondió arqueando las cejas. – Por Dios Fabray! En tus sueños! – exclamo riendo.

La tendrá – dijo Brittany de la nada. Las chicas la miraron – Salgo de viaje y mas te vale que te portes bien – agrego mirando a su novia. Quinn reía.

Ahora veo porque te burlaste, ni modo López. Te viene bien un descanso – le dijo Quinn acercándose a ellas.

Es lo que le he dicho, pero quiere que…

Ya amor, Quinn ya entendió – la interrumpió Santana con una sonrisa.

No quiero ni imaginar que te ha pedido esta ninfómana – se burlo Quinn. Brittany soltó una carcajada, mientras Santana se quedaba sin decir una palabra.

Britt- brittany! – balbuceo – Vámonos, que se le hace tarde a esta idiota – dijo jalándola tratando de que la siguiera. Pero la rubia se soltó y fue hasta su amiga.

Que te la pases bien Quinn – le deseo. Se acerco aun mas quedando al nivel de su oído – solo espero que la ninfómana – la ojiverde rio con fuerza – No te interrumpa – agrego.

Brittany! – exclamo cruzada de brazos.

Gracias Britt! – le agradeció la rubia, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo, el cual fue correspondido. Brittany se acerco a su novia dando pequeñas zancadas con brincos.

Ya llego tu chicle – dijo Santana burlona, señalando. Quinn se giro y vio a su novia caminar.

Tu siempre tan linda – dijo Quinn mirándola y con sarcasmo, la latina la ignoro y comenzó a caminar con su novia. – NINFOMANA! – grito la rubia riendo. La pareja se detuvo, pudo notar como Brittany reía. La latina se acerco corriendo.

Espera mi visita Quinny – le dijo tomándola la barbilla con fuerza. Quinn se solto mirándola con algo de enojo, mientras Santana se despedía y reía.

Pasa algo rubia sexy? – pregunto Rachel detrás de ella, rodeando su cintura.

Ahora que estas aquí, nada pasa – le respondió dulcemente, giro y quedo frente a ella. Se dieron un pequeño beso.

Lista para pasar todo un fin de semana en la residencia Berry? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Mas que lista – respondió dándole un beso en la frente – Te amo – susurro mientras le daba ahora un pequeño beso en la nariz.

…

Fueron al supermercado, compraron lo necesario para hacer spaguettis y pizzas, por petición de la pequeña, vegetarianas, ahora iban a rentar un par de películas. Su idea era pasarlo todo el fin de semana dentro de la casa, sin salir.

Ahora se encontraban dentro de la casa, Quinn ayudaba a la castaña a sacar los ingredientes y ponerse a cocinar. Y así fue, entre harina, queso, vegetales, pastas, risas y besos, lograron terminar la cena. Mientras Quinn revisaba las pizzas, Rachel ponía la mesa.

Listo amor! – exclamo la pequeña, la rubia le sonrió regalándole un pequeño beso. Dicho esto comenzaron a servir sus platos. Se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. – Quinn, esto de verdad te sale delicioso -.

No exageres, no es nada del otro mundo – dijo sirviéndole un poco de vino – Tus padres no lo notaran? – pregunto mostrándole la botella. La castaña negó.

No creo y si lo hacen, ya veré que invento, tu no te preocupes – explico. La comida transcurrió sin ningún percance, la castaña le contaba como habían sido sus clases, mientras Quinn le explicaba lo ocurrido con Santana hace tan solo un par de horas.

Mientras ordenaban el comedor y la cocina, el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar. Esta lo tomo.

Espera amor – le pidió, la castaña solo asintió y noto como la rubia, iba hasta la sala. Después de unos minutos, regreso regalándole una sonrisa y ayudándola a lavar los platos.

Algo importante? – pregunto tratando de averiguar quien la llamaba, pero sin parecer entrometida.

Ha sido mi Mama, ya ha llegado a Chicago – le respondió sin importancia. Rachel se acerco con una pequeña frazada para comenzar a secar los platos.

Sale mucho de viaje, verdad? – pregunto.

Si, es raro el fin de semana que llegue a pasar en casa – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Y tu? Como estas con ello? – volvió a preguntar.

Pues… -dudo- Ya estoy acostumbrada – respondió.

No quiero parecer chismosa, pero… Como es tu relación con ella? – cuestiono.

Bien, supongo – arqueo las cejas, dejo los platos y miro a la castaña – No hablamos mucho, no desde que sabe mis preferencias. Cuando se entero pensé que volvería a correrme, pero no fue así. Solo me dijo que le diera tiempo para asimilarlo, que esperara – explico – Pero lo único que espero es que sea sincera conmigo y me diga que no lo acepta y ya – agrego volviendo su vista a los platos.

Quizá solo debas de darle más tiempo, amor – dijo.

Mas? Ya ha pasado más de un año y bueno – dudo – Cuando comencé a salir con Rebeca, la conoció, creo que ha sido la cena mas incomoda – cerro los ojos por unos segundos, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente – Todo el tiempo fue amable, pero no le veo interés. Es decir… No veo que tenga interés en mi vida – la miro triste.

Deja eso – le pidió la castaña. Quinn enjuago sus manos, las seco y siguió a su novia. Ambas se sentaron en las sillas que se encontraban alrededor de la isla. – Has intentado hablar con ella? – pregunto.

No – negó – No le veo caso. Su actitud me lo dice todo – respondió.

Y si ella piensa lo mismo y por eso no se anima a hablarlo de nuevo contigo? – la cuestiono – Deberías intentarlo, deja tu orgullo - acaricio su mejilla.

No lo sé… - murmuro suspirando.

Promete que lo intentaras – dijo mirándola fijamente – Prométemelo? – le pregunto, levantando su mano y mostrándole el dedo meñique. Quinn rio.

Te lo prometo – contesto uniendo su dedo con el de la pequeña – Pero esto no era una tontería? – le pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos.

Silencio Fabray! – exclamo señalándola con el dedo. Amabas rieron y culminaron su conversación con un beso y un gran abrazo. Siguieron con su labor, la rubia estaba totalmente concentrada tratando de quitar los restos de masa de un bowl, cuando sintió los brazos de su novia alrededor de su cintura. – Te amo – susurro en su oído. Quinn esbozo una sonrisa, giro y la miro fijamente.

Yo también te amo – contesto rodeándola por el cuello. Rachel recorto el espacio que tenían y la beso. Al principio era tranquilo, donde se tomaban el tiempo de recorrer cada espacio de sus bocas, como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. Se separaron por unos segundos para poder tomar aire, volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con algo de desesperación. Las manos de la castaña recorrían su cintura, levantando poco a poco la parte de arriba de su uniforme, metiendo ambas manos debajo de estar y acariciando su cuerpo. – No ibas a dejar escapar esta noche sin esto, cierto? – pregunto entre besos y con una sonrisa. Rachel negó con la cabeza.

Menos con ese uniforme de las cheerios. Te ves súper sexy – murmuro siguiendo con el beso y bajando una de sus manos lentamente, hasta llegar al trasero de la rubia, apretándolo poco. Quinn soltó un pequeño gemido involuntariamente – De verdad no sabes como me encanta esta parte de tu cuerpo – comento, ahora atacando su cuello. La rubia comenzó hacer lo mismo con su novia, levantando la ropa de su chica. Rachel se separo por unos segundos, para poder despojarse de su ropa, quedando en la parte de arriba con solo su brasier, hizo lo mismo con la rubia. Hecho esto ambas se besaban y acariciaban con desesperación. Poco a poco fueron caminando hacia las escaleras, mientras se despojaban de su ropa, dejándola regada por la casa. Llegaron al cuarto de la pequeña, solo con ropa interior. Rachel dejo caer a la rubia. Le sonrió y se acomodo arriba de ella, aprisionándola entre sus piernas. Rozo sus labios con los de la rubia. Se miraron por unos segundos… Volvieron a besarse, mientras acariciaban sus cuerpos y se despojaban de su ropa interior superior…

…

Fue hermoso – susurro Quinn rodeando la cintura desnuda de la chica y pegándola mas a su cuerpo. Se encontraban recostadas, solo disfrutando del momento. El estomago de la castaña comenzó hacer ruidos – Tienes hambre? – pregunto levantándose un poco para poder mirarla.- Después de todo lo que has comido? – repitió.

No exageres, tampoco fue taaanto – respondió – Aparte son las… - miro su reloj – las 12 y no hemos cenado – se puso boca arriba, mirando a su novia – Después de este desgaste sexual – rieron – Necesito alimentarme – agrego dándole un fugaz beso en los labios y levantándose. Quinn volvió a recostarse, pero sin quitar la mirada de su novia, la cual comenzaba abrir sus cajones para sacar su ropa.

No tengo ningún problema con que bajes así Berry – murmuro mordiendo su labio. La castaña solo rio y negó con la cabeza, poniéndose un pequeño short y blusa de tirantes rosa.

Te espero abajo Fabray – le dijo saliendo por la puerta. La rubia suspiro, sonrió y se levanto. Cayo en cuenta de que su maleta se encontraba abajo, así que decidió buscar alguna playera de la castaña. Afortunadamente la parte de debajo de su ropa interior se encontraba dentro del cuarto. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, mirando la ropa por toda la casa.

Tenemos que ordenar un poco – dijo en voz alta levantando la falda de su uniforme y aventándola al sillón. Se acerco al pequeño estéreo y puso el primer CD que encontró. Era mejor tener un poco de música, que tener todo en silencio.

Lo se – dijo Rachel sin quitar la mirada de su alacena.

Y que preparara Srita. Sexy Berry? – pregunto la rubia entrando a la cocina y acercándose a su novia.

Galletas y helado – respondió sacando una pequeña caja, poniéndola sobre la isla, la miro y sonrió.

He tomado una playera tuya, espero que no te moleste – dijo encogiendo uno de sus hombros.

Te ves hermosa! – exclamo abrazándola fuertemente – Es normal que no pueda dejar de hacer esto? – pregunto en su oído. La rubia rodeo su cintura.

No eres la primera que me dice eso, así que… Es normal – afirmo. Rachel se separo y le dio un pequeño golpee en el brazo. – Auch! – llevo su mano al lugar del golpee, sobándose. – Que sucede? – pregunto.

Y todavía me lo preguntas? – le respondió entrecerrando los ojos – No quiero que me recuerdes el tiempo donde eras una mujeriega – agrego. Quinn rio fuertemente.

Mujeriega? Creo que eso es poco – respondió, Rachel arqueo una ceja.

Estas castigada Fabray! – sentencio dando media vuelta y yendo hasta el refrigerador. Quinn solo sonreía. Rachel saco el helado, tomo dos cucharas, se sentó en la isla y le extendió una a la rubia.

Pensé que estaba castigada – murmuro tomando la cuchara ya sentándose frente a ella.

Y lo estas! – exclamo abriendo el helado y tomando un poco de él, la rubia hizo lo mismo.

Mientes – dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

No lo hago – comento.

Si lo haces – volvió a decir.

No – repitió

Si – repitió

Que no Fabray – dijo arqueando las cejas. Quinn sonrió, metió la mano en el pequeño recipiente.

Que si Berry! – exclamo embarrando el helado que se encontraba en su mano, en la mejilla de su novia, la cual se sorprendió. Quinn reía infantilmente. Se quedaron un segundo en silencio, mirándose. Rachel tomo una gran cantidad e hizo lo mismo.

Ahora veras! – exclamo Quinn levantándose, pero la pequeña se le había adelantando y ahora corría del otro lado de la isla. – No seas cobarde – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tu empezaste! – dijo señalándola, mientras se movía de un lado a otro. La rubia hacia lo mismo, frente a ella, del otro lado de la isla. Quinn tomo otro puñado de helado y se lo aventó, pero no acertó. Rachel se burlaba sacando su lengua, la rubia volvió hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez emprendió una carrera detrás de su novia. Amabas dieron un par de vueltas, hasta que la castaña salió corriendo de la cocina con un pequeño grito hacia la sala. Quinn reía por la reacción de su novia. Esta fue mas rápida y de la nada la tacleo sin mucha fuerza. Las dos cayeron sobre el sillón.

Te atrape – murmuro la rubia con una sonrisa.

No te atrevas Quinn! – la amenazo.

Lo siento amor – se disculpo, embarrándole lo poco de helado que quedaba en su mano, sobre su cara, Rachel grito.

Voy a seguir gritando si no me sueltas, lo digo en serio! – volvió amenazar.

A que sabrá el helado chocolate-Berry? – se pregunto ignorando a la chica, la cual frunció su ceño, iba a reclamarle, cuando sintió la lengua de su novia por su mejilla. – Delicioso – susurro. Rachel cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento. Ahora la lengua de su novia recorría sus labios, pero no la dejo escapar, la rodeo por el cuello y la acerco a su cuerpo. Comenzaron a besarse, dando permiso a sus lenguas, el sabor a chocolate aun estaba presente, era delicioso, si, pero aun mas con sus besos. Amabas se despojaron nuevamente de la poca ropa. Quedaron desnudas aun besándose. Rachel separo sus piernas, de modo que ambos centros hicieran contacto. Quinn tomaba con ambas manos los uniformes senos de su novia. La castaña comenzaba a gemir, bajando sus manos y apretando el trasero de la rubia, la pego más a ella. La rubia entendió lo que su novia quería. Comenzaron a frotar su cuerpo contra el de su novia.

Mas rápido – pidió Rachel entre gemidos. Quinn se excito aun mas, pero paro. – Pero que diabla… - fue interrumpida, al sentir besos sobre su vientre.

Puedo? – pregunto la rubia un poco tímida. Rachel lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. Termino de recorrer su vientre con besos, bajo poco a poco, separo aun mas las piernas de su novia. Sin más, llevo su boca hasta el clítoris de la castaña. Comenzó a besarlo lentamente, mientras Rachel gemía aun con más fuerza. Lo tomo con sus labios y comenzó a chuparlo con rapidez, haciendo que la castaña se irguiera de la excitación.

Los gemidos de la castaña eran cada vez mas fuertes, mientras tomaba la cabeza de su novia.

Por Dios – murmuro la castaña – No pares Quinn, no – decía entre gemidos, haciendo que la rubia lo hiciera mas rápido. Esta abandonando el clítoris, para poder meter su lengua. Rachel intentaba tomar el sillón con sus manos, irguiéndose cada vez mas y gimiendo fuertemente. Quinn tomo con fuerza su cintura, la atrajo mas a ella y comenzó hacerlo mas rápido. Sintió como la parte interior de la castaña de contraía, se erguía en demasía y soltaba un gran gemido. La rubia no dejo escapar ni una gota de su novia. Subió besando el vientre de su novia, su pecho, hasta llegar a sus labios. – Eso ha sido… - respiro – Excelente – agrego con una pequeña sonrisa. Quinn hizo lo mismo.

Me alegro que te haya encantado – susurro sobre sus labios, besándolos con pasión. – Me pregunto – pensó – Sigo castigada? – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Claro que no – respondió con una pequeña risa, besándola. Después de unos minutos, entre sonrisas, besos y caricias. Ambas totalmente exhaustas, se recostaron en el sillón. Quinn rodeando a la castaña, poniendo su mentón el hombro de esta. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la música de fondo y de sentirse aun mas cerca.

No sabia que te gustaba Michael Bublé – comento la rubia rompiendo el silencio.

Poco, a mis padres les encanta - contesto.

La rubia comenzó a cantar en su oído:

**There are those I am sure who have told you,  
><strong>_(Hay quienes estoy seguro te lo habrán dicho,)_**  
>They would give you the world for a toy.<br>**_(Que darte el mundo en solo un juguete)_

Rachel sonreía tontamente y suspiraba.

**All I have are these arms to enfold you,  
><strong>_(Todo lo que tengo son estos brazos que te envuelven,)_**  
>And a love even time can't destroy.<br>**_(Y el amor, que incluso ni el tiempo puede destruir.)_

La rubia la rodeo con mas fuerza, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

**If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear,  
><strong>_(Si te preguntas que estoy pidiendo a cambio, querida.)_**  
>You'll be glad to know that my demands are small.<br>**_(Te alegrará saber que mis demandas son pequeñas)_

Rachel entrelazo su mano con la de su novia y también comenzó a cantar en un susurro:

**Say it's me that you'll adore,  
><strong>_(Dime que soy yo, quien adoraras)_**  
>For now and evermore<br>**_(Por ahora y por siempre)_

**That's all  
><strong>_(Eso es todo)  
><em>**That's all  
><strong>_(Eso es todo)_

Te amo bonita – susurro Quinn dulcemente.

Y yo a ti amor, y yo a ti – respondió de igual forma. Dicho esto, ambas quedaron vencidas por el cansancio, solamente cubiertas por una pequeña manta.

…

Escuchaba a los lejos un ruido. Este comenzaba hacer mas fuerte… Poco a poco abrió los ojos, dándole de lleno la luz. Los cerro de nuevo por unos segundos, volvió abrirlos y entrecerró la mirada para que no le lastimara. Noto que se encontraban en la sala y la castaña dormía profundamente entre sus brazos. Se dio cuenta que el ruido que escuchaba era el timbre. Miro el reloj que se encontraba en la sala y noto que eran las 9 am. Negó con la cabeza.

Amor, levántate. Santana cumplió su amenaza y esta aquí – murmuro Quinn moviéndola poco a poco. Rachel murmuraba cosas sin sentido, la rubia sonrió. – Bonita, despierta – dijo un poco mas fuerte. La castaña abrió los ojos lentamente.

Es hermoso despertar a tu lado, sabias? – le dijo dándole un pequeño beso – Buenos Días hermosa – agrego.

Lo mas hermoso – repitió. El timbre volvió a sonar. Rachel frunció el ceño – Es Santana, estoy segura – contesto. – Necesitas lavarte es cara – agrego poniéndose la playera de su novia y solo su ropa interior. Camino hacia el baño, lavo su cara. Noto que Rachel aun seguía recostada. – Vamos floja! – le ordeno.

Pff.. Ni lo recordaba – dijo tocándose la cara con algo de asco. – Ya voy -. Dijo vistiéndose rápidamente y caminando hacia el baño. Quinn solo sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Santa… - no pudo continuar, ya que al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que no era su amiga, sino una chica alta, mas o menos de su estatura, cabello castaño recogido, dejando caer unos mechones ondulados sobre su cara, tez blanca, lentes oscuros. Vestía un sudadera negra, acompañada de un abrigo del mismo color. Pantalón de mezclilla pegado y botas negras con agujetas hasta las rodillas. Detrás de ella se encontraba una pequeña maleta.

Eeh.. – dudo la chica algo nerviosa y volviendo a tomar su maleta – Creo que me he equivocado de casa – agrego quitándose los lentes, dando un paso atrás, intercalando su mirada en el numero de la casa y la pequeña tarjeta que se encontraba en su mano.

Igual y no – respondió Quinn – A quien buscas? – pregunto amable.

Siempre si es… - dijo Rachel acercándose a la puerta, no continuo porque se sorprendió completamente.

Rachel! – exclamo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Se conocen? – pregunto confundida Quinn, intercalando la mirada entre ambas.

Si – contesto, guardando la pequeña nota en su abrigo, extendió su mano hacia la rubia – Mucho gusto, soy Mónica – agrego arqueando sus cejas.


	34. Estrellita

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Nota: **Para las que no sabían, Emma Roberts vendría siendo Monica.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 34: ** _Estrellita_

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero solo se repetía el nombre de la chica una y otra vez en su cabeza, el asombro era demasiado. Reacciono. Ante todo seria amable. Extendió su mano para contestarle el saludo, pero Mónica la ignoro y se abalanzo sobre la castaña.

Estrellita! – exclamo rodeándola con ambos brazos fuertemente. Quinn miro a Rachel seria, pero su novia desvió la mirada y sonrió un poco incomoda – No sabes cuánto te extrañe – murmuro separándose poco a poco y dejándole un gran beso en la mejilla. Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La rubia veía toda la escena un poco celosa. Mónica tomo su maleta y sin decir nada mas, paso. Quinn cerró la puerta.

No están tus padres? – pregunto. Rachel solo negó con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a juntar la ropa que se encontraba en el suelo. Mónica miraba extrañada, se dio la vuelta.

Tu eres Brittany, no? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Eeh ella…

Yo soy Quinn, la novia de Rach – contesto la rubia interrumpiéndola. Se acerco y le extendió la mano. El rostro de Mónica se descompuso totalmente, miro de arriba hacia abajo a la rubia, la ropa que Rachel recogía y lo entendió. Su actitud cambio, se irguió y levanto una ceja.

Así que tu eres la famosa porrista – comento con un tono brusco, le tomo la mano. – Un gusto – agrego. Rachel se quedo inmóvil viendo la escena, para después recoger la ropa con rapidez, tratando de esconder el nerviosismo.

Deja amor, yo te ayudo – le dijo la rubia con dulzura, tomando la ropa. Ambas se miraron por unos segundos. – Traemos poca ropa, creo que lo adecuado es que nos cambiemos – murmuro. Tomo su pequeña maleta.

En unos minutos bajamos Mónica, iremos a dejar esto y a bañarnos, no te molesta quedarte aquí sola? – pregunto Rachel, la chica negó. – Estás en tu casa y perdona el desorden – agrego.

Todo bien estrellita – dijo sonriéndole, se acerco y volvió abrazarla, para sorpresa de ambas chicas. – No sabes cuánto te extrañe – susurro. Se separaron, Mónica le sonreía al igual que la castaña, pero algo incomoda. Quinn solo se limitaba a mirar todo seriamente.

Subieron en silencio y caminaron por el pequeño pasillo de igual manera. Apenas entraron al cuarto, la castaña lo cerró con rapidez y se acerco a su novia.

Lo siento Quinn, olvide comentarte que vendría, lo siento! – repetía con preocupación. Quinn dejo la ropa sobre la cama, la miro y le tomo las manos.

Todo bien hermosa, no te preocupes – murmuro acariciando su mejilla. Rachel respiro aliviada y la abrazo fuertemente. – te amo – susurro en su oído, posando su mentón en su hombro.

Y yo a ti – contesto de igual forma, rodeándola aun con más fuerza.

Me baño primero, vale? – pregunto la rubia, Rachel solo asintió.

La rubia ya se encontraba dentro del baño, así que la castaña decidió arreglar un poco su cuarto, mientras su cabeza era un ligero desastre. Aquella forma de decirle y el abrazo le habían hecho sentir una especie de remolino en su estomago y los nervios? Los nervios habían recorrido cada extremidad de su cuerpo. El peor plano se hacía presente. Si. Rachel Berry aun tenía sentimientos por Mónica.

Negó con la cabeza, _"Concéntrate Rachel, tienes novia, te ama y tu la amas"_ pensó.

Eh amor – la llamo la rubia, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Rachel se giro – Se me ha olvidado mi bata y toalla, puedes pasármela? – pregunto señalando su maleta. La castaña la miro fijamente, las gotas cayendo por su rostro, lo resaltaban aun mas. El brillo en sus ojos se hacía mayor y claro, también lo encontró tremendamente sexy. Mordió su labio y se sentó en el borde la cama, frente a ella. – Rachel? – pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Sal por ella – respondió divertida.

No me jodas Rachel! – exclamo frunciendo el ceño.

Son solo unos pasos Quinn, no pasa nada – murmuro con una gran sonrisa. Quinn negó con la cabeza. Abrió la puerta, cubrió su cuerpo con sus manos y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos. Rachel rodo los ojos – Amor, créeme no hay nada que no haya visto antes – agrego con una pequeña risa.

No- no es lo mismo – balbuceo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Se supone que aquí la tímida soy yo Fabray – murmuro.

Andas muy graciosita no? – pregunto tomando su maleta y dándole la espalda a su novia, para así dejar de cubrirse y abrirla. – Donde diablos metiste mis cosas Rachel? – pregunto girando su cabeza, al no encontrar sus pertenencias. Sonrió negando con la cabeza, al notar a la chica embobada con lo parte "trasera" de su cuerpo. – Ya se que te encanta, pero podrías darme mis cosas? – pregunto. La castaña negó – Eres peor que un hombre – rio - Rachel! Vaamos! Dámelas! – pidió ya seria.

Si me das un beso si – dijo con una sonrisa. Quinn rodo los ojos y se acerco poco a poco, aun cubriendo su cuerpo. – Ahora veras Berry! – exclamo abrazándola fuertemente y pegando su cabello al rostro de la chica, comenzando a mojarla.

Nooo! Quinn que haces! – exclamo Rachel en voz alta riendo.

Te metes a bañar conmigo, vamos! – dijo tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia el baño.

Estas loca? – pregunto mientras trataba de soltarse. Pero Quinn la ignoro y seguía intentando y lo lograba aun con los gritos de su novia, que cada vez eran mas fuertes. Logro meterla al baño – Quinn por lo meno… - no pudo continuar porque la rubia logro su cometido y ahora estaba bajo la regadera. Quinn reía divertida. – Pero que te gusta bañarte con agua fría? – pregunto.

Ayuda a relajarte – respondió metiéndose con ella. Las dos guardaron silencio, Rachel se quitaba la poca ropa y la dejaba fuera, mientras Quinn giraba las llaves tratando de cambiar la temperatura del agua. – Esta mejor? – pregunto.

Mucho mejor – respondió. – me debes una rubia! – la amenazo, Quinn solo sonrió6, se acerco aun mas a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, aferrándose a su cuello y posando su mentón en su hombro. La castaña al principio se sorprendió, pero de igual forma la rodeo con sus brazos.

Prométeme que nada cambiara entre nosotras – susurro en su oído. Rachel fijo su mirada en un mosaico del baño, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Podía sentir el miedo de su novia y porque no? También el suyo. Suspiro y la abrazo con fuerza.

Te lo prometo – contesto cerrando sus ojos. Guardaron silencio, solo se escuchaban las gotas que caían sobre ellas. Rachel no sabia cuanto tiempo se quedaría Mónica, pero le daba miedo. Miedo a que la inseguridad volviera a ella, a que se confundiera. Aunque se supone que no tenía que ser así, se supone que estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero se daba cuenta que no y por ello, el miedo de ella, de Quinn. No podía fallarle a la rubia, no después de que esta tornara su mundo a color, cuando Mónica solo lo había puesto negro. No podía. La amaba y podía sentirlo.

Podía sentirlo en ese abrazo, en los brazos que rodeaban su cuello. Sabía que ningún ser humano se entregaría a ella como la rubia. Que ningún otro ser soportaría sus celos, su manía de hablar todo el tiempo, de soportar sus momentos de diva. De ver la misma película una y mil veces, sin quejarse o decir una palabra de fastidio. Nadie la defendería, ni la protegería, pero lo más importante, que nadie la amaría como Quinn Fabray.

Esos estúpidos pensamientos y ese estúpido miedo tenía que desparecer. Mónica era su amiga y nada mas. Ella estaba enamorada de su Quinn, de su rubia. Y nadie tenia que ponerlo en duda. Porque? Porque estaba perdidamente enamorada y eso, eso era lo único que realmente importaba.

Quinn – se separo delicadamente, tomo delicadamente el rostro de su chica con ambas manos, se acerco y rozaron sus narizes, al igual que sus labios. Se miraron – Te amo, te amo solo a ti – susurro sobre los labios de la rubia, para asi acortar la distancia y besar sus labios, tal y como la primera vez. Disfrutando cada segundo como si fuera el ultimo.

…

Bajaron de las escaleras tomadas de la mano y riendo.

Moni, disculpa si nos tardamos – se disculpo la castaña llegando hasta la chica, pero siempre tomada de la mano de Quinn.

No te preocupes Rach – dijo mirándola con un pequeña sonrisa, para después mirar con fastidio a la rubia. La cual lo noto y solo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Ya has desayunado? – pregunto la castaña, soltando a su novia y caminado hacia la cocina, la cual era también un desastre. Dejando ver helado embarrado en la paredes y en la pequeña isla.

No – murmuro Mónica llevando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Creo que deberíamos de limpiar también aquí – dijo Quinn ignorando a la chica y tomando el bote de helado totalmente derramado por la isla y tirándolo a la basura.

Deberíamos? Si tu has hecho todo esto! – dijo la castaña mirándola y sonriendo – Tu empezaste, tu limpias! – sentencio.

Esta bien – comento encogiendo los hombros – Todo para que mis suegros no se enojen – agrego con una sonrisa. Rachel solo rio, iba a contestarle pero fue interrumpida por el teléfono de su casa.

Deben ser mis padres, esperen – se disculpo corriendo hacia la sala y quedándose ahí. Quinn mojo una pequeña frazada para comenzar a limpiar la isla.

Eh Quinn – dijo la chica, la rubia la miro – Puedo decirte así, no? – pregunto.

Claro – respondió amable.

Si bueno… - hizo una pausa. Quinn se giro y comenzó a enjugar la frazada – Crees que Rachel tenga algún problema en que me quede aquí unos días? – pregunto. La rubia se detuvo por unos segundos, estaba claro que la chica quería de cierta forma fastidiarla o eso pensaba, ya que no sabia si Mónica estaba al tanto de que Quinn sabia la relación que llevo con Rachel, aunque dejando eso de lado, lo estaba logrando, era suficiente tenerla en persona y sumarle que durmieran en el mismo techo? Demasiado. Pero no lo iba a lograr, no le daría el gusto. Aparte de que estaba claro que confiaba en su novia.

No creo – le sonrió – Pero pregúntale a ella – dijo arqueando las cejas, la castaña aparecía detrás de Mónica.

Preguntarme que? – pregunto. Mónica se giro.

Me preguntaba si podía quedarme solo un par de días, aun no tengo claro cuando volveré – respondió jugando con sus manos. Rachel arqueo las cejas, tratando de hablar, mientras miraba a su novia.

Le he dicho que seguro no tendrás ningún problema – comento Quinn. La castaña asintió y miro a la chica.

Así es, no tengo ningún problema y creo que mis padres tampoco, ya sería cuestión de preguntarles – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Perfecto – dijo Mónica acercándose, poniéndose a su lado y pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, lo que tomo de sorpresa a Rachel, la cual solo sonrió. Quinn volvió su mirada a la frazada, exprimiéndola y sacando los celos que recorrían su cuerpo.

Te he traido un regalo, adivina – dijo dulcemente, para el final regalarle una sonrisa.

Huum… - pensó la castaña algo nerviosa – No lo se… - respondió al fin.

Vamos estrellita, esfuérzate – pidió. Rachel sintio como si cientos de "mariposas" volaran dentro de su estomago. Se rasco detrás de su oreja.

Quinn exprimió con mas fuerza la frazada, era la cuarta vez que escuchaba "estrellita" y ya lo odiaba, se dio vuelta y comenzó a limpiar de nuevo, intercalando su mirada con la isla y las chicas.

La verdad no tengo ni idea – se rindió. Monica bajo su brazo y camino hacia la sala. Despues de un minuto estaba de vuelta, con sus manos detrás de ella.

Se lo mucho que disfrutabas comiéndolos todo el tiempo en NY, asi que...

Los has traido? En serio? – pregunto interrumpiendo a la castaña incrédula y con gran sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

No podía venir y no traerlos – dijo mostrándole una pequeña caja de chocolates. Rachel lo tomo, lo miro emocionada y acto seguida abrazo fuertemente a la chica.

Gracias Mónica, gracias! Los estuve buscando por todo Lima pero no los encontré, no sabes cuantos los he extrañado – dijo emocionada y separándose. Abrió la caja con rapidez y enseguida comió uno – Dios! Saben deliciosos – murmuro comiendo otro.

Dame uno envidiosa – dijo Mónica acercándose con una sonrisa.

Envidiosa? Pero si tu tienes esa tienda a un par de minutos de tu casa y del Instituto! – se defendió.

Me creerías si te dijera que no los he comido desde que te fuiste? – pregunto. Rachel arqueo una ceja sorprendida. – Así es, me recordaban mucho a ti y no se… No era lo mismo – continuo, llevando el chocolate a su boca. Quinn escuchaba todo rodando los ojos, aun son su vista en la isla y limpiándola una y otra vez, a pesar de estar totalmente limpia.

Oh – murmuro algo incomoda. Tomo otro chocolate – Amor, prueba esto, son deliciosos – camino hasta la rubia y se lo acerco a la boca, esta lo mordió. – Son franceses – continuo – Deliciosos, no? – pregunto con una sonrisa. Quinn asintió. Se acerco y dejo un pequeño beso sobre los labios de la rubia.

Deliciosos – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

No solo te he traído una caja, sino 10 – interrumpió Monica. Rachel la miro.

En serio? – pregunto – Monica no tenias que gastar esa suma de dinero – agrego, dejando la pequeña caja sobre la isla.

Rach sabes que eso no es problema – murmuro.

Después de terminar de limpiar la cocina, las chicas decidieron ir a desayunar a un restaurante. El cual fue acompañado por esos llamados "silencios incómodos" y por ello duro poco. Ahora llegarían a casa de la castaña para instalar a Monica en la recamara de invitados. Quinn terminaba de ordenar la sala, cuando el timbre sonó, camino, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Santana, a la cual abrazo fuertemente.

Pero que jodidos te pasa? – pregunto bruscamente y deshaciéndose del abrazo.

Amor? Quien es? – grito Rachel desde el inicio de la escalera.

Mas te vale que estés vestida enana! No quiero tener pesadillas esta noche – grito Santana entrando a la casa. – Les he dado buen tiempo para no interrumpir su fin de semana de sexo desenfrenado – volvió a gritar con una cara de asco. Quinn cerro la puerta.

Cállate! – grito Rachel bajando rápidamente por las escaleras, seguida por Mónica, la cual traía cara de pocos amigos. Santana arqueo sus cejas.

Wow! – exclamo – No sabia que te gustaran los tríos – murmuro mirando a la rubia, la cual solo negó con la cabeza.

No seas idiota Santana – respondió la rubia, dándole un pequeño golpee. Mónica miraba todo totalmente seria. La idea de que su Rachel tuviera sexo con aquella rubia, la enfurecía.

Que te pasa? – pregunto llevando su mano a su brazo.

Sant te presento a Mónica – dijo Rachel un poco nerviosa. La latina arqueo las cejas y abrió su boca.

Mónica? – pregunto, miro a la rubia y después fijo su vista en la chica – Hola – respondió seria.

Hola – respondió esforzando una sonrisa. Pasaron segundos en silencio y notablemente incómodos.

Y a que has venido? – pregunto Quinn.

En realidad he venido para que me inviten a comer. Mi familia no esta en casa y tampoco mi novia, asi que... – respondió sentándose en el sillón con una gran sonrisa. Monica arqueo una ceja y es que le sorprendia la actitud de la latina.

Tu siempre invitándote sola – respondió Rachel, imitando a la chica y sentándose.

Así es enana – murmuro – Y bien? Que comeremos? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Pues… Aun no sabemos, no hace mucho regresamos de desayunar – respondió Quinn sentándose a lado de su novia.

Siéntate Moni – dijo Rachel señalándole el pequeño sillón de a lado, la chica solo asintió y obedeció.

Entonces ire a ver que tienes en tu alacena – dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina.

Yo la acompaño – respondió Quinn levantándose y yendo detrás de ella.

Tu amiga siempre es asi? – pregunto Monica entrecerrando los ojos.

Como asi? – pregunto Rachel.

Tan confiada? O sea me refiero a que ni siquiera pregunta, solo hace y dice – dijo – Mas bien, grosera – respondió.

No es grosera, solo no tiene tacto, pero por dentro es totalmente diferente. Aparte es la mejor amiga de Quinn – respondió zanjando el tema y estirando su cuerpo, bostezando.

Sueño? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Demasiado – respondió cerrando los ojos.

Traes cigarros? – pregunto Quinn

Sabes que no fumo – respondió abriendo el refrigerador – Odio que tu novia sea vegetariana, no hay ni para un sándwich – bufo.

Necesito uno con urgencia – murmuro pasando sus manos por su cabello.

Aquí cerca hay un café, cierto? – Quinn asintió - Vamos, que tu novia no tiene nada comestible y yo muero de hambre – agrego, caminando hacia la salida, la rubia las siguió.

Amor, vamos al café que esta aquí cerca, nos acompañan? – pregunto. La castaña miro a Mónica la cual asintió. Las cuatro salieron, pero Quinn se detuvo y abrió su auto.

El café esta a 4 cuadras Q – dijo Rachel, la rubia ya salía del auto.

Necesitaba sacar esto – respondió mostrándole la pequeña caja de cigarros, la castaña se acerco y se la quito.

No me gusta que fumes, así que no – dijo seria.

Pero Rachel! Lo necesito – dijo un poco molesta.

Pueden dejar sus estúpidas peleas maritales para otro momento? – pregunto Santana con ambas manos en la cintura – Tengo hambre! – exclamo. Quinn rodo los ojos y siguió a su amiga. Mientras Rachel camina detrás de ellas con Mónica.

No sabes los malditos celos que siento en este mismo momento – murmuro Quinn.

Lo imagino… Pero que hace aquí? – pregunto Santana.

No lo se! – exclamo en voz baja - Pareciera como si solo buscara fastidiarme, llamándola "estrellita", abrazándola o hablándole dulcemente – agrego.

Ella sabe que…

No lo se, pareciera que si – la interrumpió llevando su mano a su cuello y frotándolo.

Tranquila rubia, estoy segura que la enana te quiere, no tengas miedo – dijo Santana con una pequeña sonrisa y dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

Cuando quieres eres realmente adorable sabias? – pregunto la rubia pasando un brazo por sus hombros y dejándole un gran beso en la mejilla. La separo bruscamente.

Me das asco! Muévete! – le exclamo fuertemente, limpiando su mejilla para después reir.

Rachel las miraba con una sonrisa, mientras Mónica con mala cara y notablemente fastidiada.

* * *

><p><em>Ustedes la pedían, ahí la tienen! Monica ha llegado por un tiempo? O para quedarse? Hum… No lo se!<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que dejen muchos muchos reviews!_

_Una disculpa enorme por no actualizar, pero he estado algo ocupada, prometo ahora si actualizarles a mas tardar el sábado :D_


	35. ChocoBerry

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 35:** _Choco-Berry_

No sabia si era a causa del café o la ida de tener a Mónica en el cuarto de a lado, pero no podía dormir. Giro su cabeza poco a poco para notar que la rubia dormía profundamente, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Vio su reloj y eran las 2 am, se zafo poco a poco, se puso su bata y salió en silencio. Bajo poco a poco las escaleras y noto una pequeña luz que provenía de la cocina, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, pensando que algún ladrón podría haber entrado a su casa, inclino la cabeza para mirar y noto a Mónica frente a su laptop.

Me has asustado – murmuro la castaña, la chica no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco y llevando su mano a su pecho.

Rachel! – exclamo asustada.

Lo siento – rio, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y sacaba una botella de agua. – Que haces aquí? – pregunto, sentándose frente a ella.

Supongo que lo mismo que tu – murmuro quitándose los lentes, regalándole una gran sonrisa.

Tienes razón, fue tonto preguntar – respondió bebiendo un poco de agua y sentándose frente a ella. Amabas solo eran iluminadas por la pantalla de la lap.

Me alegra verte de nuevo, ha pasado demasiado tiempo… - murmuro recargando su codo en la superficie y sosteniendo su mentón con su mano.

A mi también Moni – dijo desviándole la mirada un poco incomoda.

Me alegra que estés bien, sabes? Que seas feliz… - murmuro haciendo su lap a un lado y tomando la mano de la chica. – Aunque me alegraría que fuera conmigo – agrego acariciándola.

Y como esta todo en NY? Aun sigues con Kevin? – pregunto ignorando las palabras de la chica y quitando su mano poco a poco – Así se llamaba, no? – repitió.

En NY todo es aburrido – murmuro – No ya no sigo con el, tiene meses que no lo veo, ya te lo había dicho, no recuerdas? – pregunto.

Oh es verdad – recordó.

Creo que necesitamos hablar, sobre eso… - dijo nerviosa, poniéndose de pie, yendo a lado de la pequeña. – Me comporte como un patán y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento – tomo su mano fuertemente - no sabes cómo me arrepentí desde el primer momento – continuo.

Mónica, eso fue hace tiempo, hemos quedado en ser amigas, así que no le veo caso en recordar todo – la interrumpió jugando con su botella. – Yo ya he olvid.. – no pudo continuar porque la voz de su novia la interrumpió.

Rachel? Amor? – pregunto Quinn entrando, prendiendo la luz y lo primero que vio fue sus manos juntas. Mónica solo bufo y rodo los ojos haciendo notar su fastidio, lo cual la rubia noto inmediatamente. Solo la mano de Rachel – Todo bien princesa? – repitió.

Si amor, solo baje por un poco de agua – respondió un poco nerviosa, la rubia le extendió la mano – Iré a dormir, buenas noches – se despidió de la neoyorkina. La cual solo asintió. Tomo la mano de la rubia y subió con ella. Quinn trataba de calmarse, pero los celos eran más fuertes que ella. Entraron al cuarto sin decir una palabra, la rubia se metió bajo las cobijas y le dio la espalda a la castaña, la cual solo se limito a imitar a su novia. Paso su brazo alrededor de la rubia, pegando su cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos, Quinn entrelazo su mano con la chica, aun alrededor de su cintura. Lo cual fue una especia de respuesta para hacerle saber a la castaña que todo se encontraba bien y que podrían intentar dormir, cosa que hicieron.

El desayuno fue aun mas incomodo que el del día anterior, la comida solo lo fue para la rubia, donde se mantendría al margen de las anécdotas de ambas chicas en NY, así como haciéndola sentir fuera de lugar.

La noche llegaba y con ello los nervios de ambas. Quinn por dejarla "sola" con Mónica y de Rachel por la reacción de sus padres al saber que la neoyorkina se quedaría ahí un par de días, si es que lo aceptaban.

Quinn se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas, metía todo de mala gana y es que la voz de Mónica le taladraba los oídos, la cual llevaba horas platicando con Rachel. Todavía ni pasaban dos días y cada vez le costaba mas trabajo soportar a la neoyorkina. Su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, vio la pequeña pantalla y noto el nombre de su mama.

Recuerdas a Serena y sus amigas? – pregunto Mónica

Claro! Como olvidar a esas insoportables – respondió llevando otro chocolate a su boca.

Rach a ese paso que vas con los chocolates no pasaran de esta semana – murmuro señalando la caja.

Pero siempre estas tu para comprarme mas – dijo con una sonrisa y comiendo otro chocolate.

Hum – tomo un poco de refresco – En eso tienes razón estrellita – agrego con delicadeza. Rachel se movió nerviosa en su silla, tomando otro chocolate.

Rachel – la llamo la rubia detrás de ella. Esta se giro.

Porque traes tu maleta contigo y tus llaves? – pregunto Rachel avanzando hasta ella.

Mi madre me ha hablado, quiere que cocinemos y cenemos juntas, ella llega en una hora, asi que tengo que llegar antes – explico seria. A buena hora se le ocurría a su mama hacerlo, no quería dejar a su novia sola con la neoyorkina.

Oh – murmuro arqueando las cejas – Igual y es bueno que pases tiempo con tu mama – dijo la castaña tomándole la mano – Vamos te acompaño – se giro – Enseguida regreso – agrego. Mónica asintió.

Ya estando frente al auto de la chica, ya con su maleta dentro del auto, se dieron un pequeño beso.

Gracias por este fin de semana – murmuro Rachel rodeándola por el cuello. Quinn exhalo y dejo salir el aire fuertemente. Tenia que relajarse, no podía arruinar aun más el fin de semana. Porque a pesar de la grandiosa visita, pasaron buenos momentos.

Demasiado corto para mi gusto – murmuro desviando su mirada – Pero lo poco fue hermoso – continuo, mirándola y acariciando su mejilla – Lo mejor fue despertar dos días a tu lado, fue maravilloso – susurro sobre sus labios, para al final besarlos dulcemente. – Te amo – agrego dejando otro beso.

Lo se amor – murmuro dándole un beso, el cual alargaron un poco más de lo normal, disfrutando cada segundo. – Yo también te amo – agrego terminando el beso con una sonrisa.

Mañana paso por ti, vale? – pregunto separándose poco a poco.

Si princesa – respondió dándole un pequeño beso – Aprovecha para hacer lo que hablamos, si? – pidió con una sonrisa. Quinn asintió.

Lo hare cariño – respondió con una sonrisa, dejo un beso sobre sus labios y se despidió con su mano, para así entrar a su auto, mientras la castaña caminaba hacia la entrada de su casa y desde ahí la veía.

Pasaron al menos 5 minutos y la rubia aun seguía dentro del auto, Rachel se extraño y camino hacia ella, la rubia ya salía de el.

Estúpido auto! – exclamo la rubia furiosa cerrando de un portazo – No se que tiene, no quiere arrancar – agrego pasando ambas manos sobre su cabello.

Tranquila Quinn – calmo la castaña acariciándole el hombro – Yo te llevo princesa – se ofreció.

No Rach, tus papas no tardan en llegar y no les agradara no encontrarte en casa – dijo algo fastidiada.

Puedo hablar con ellos y explicarles, así que yo te llevo – repitió sacando su celular.

Que no Rachel, yo puedo tomar un taxi, en serio – dijo ya con un tono de enojo.

Puedes tranquilizarte Quinn? No tienes porque ponerte asi – respondió mirándola fijamente. Quinn solo negó, se dio la vuelta y abrió su auto para sacar su maleta.

Llamare a mi madre, al final sabrá que no estaba en casa, es obvio que me preguntara por mi auto – dijo ya con un tono diferente, pero aun dejando ver un poco de fastidio en el. Saco su celular y marco. Rachel guardo el suyo y se cruzo de brazos. Mientras su novia hablaba con su mama, entro a su casa por una pequeña sudadera, ya que comenzaba a esconderse el sol y aire frio lo acompañaba. Solo tardo un par de minutos y al salir, pudo encontrar a su novia recargando su espalda en su auto, con la mirada hacia el cielo y sacando el humo de lo que parecía ser un cigarro.

No me gusta que fumes – murmuro frente a ella.

Lo necesitaba – respondió aun en la misma posición, pero ya con los ojos cerrados.

De donde lo has sacado? – pregunto.

Siempre traigo una cajetilla de mas – respondió. Rachel negó con la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos.

Que te ha dicho tu madre? – pregunto cambiando de tema.

En menos de 20 minutos esta aquí – respondió, apagando el cigarro con la planta de su tenis.

Se ha enojado porque no estabas en tu casa? – volvió a preguntar.

No lo se – se encogió de hombros – Es obvio que ya sabe que estoy contigo – saco otro cigarrillo – Recuerda que vivimos en un pueblo – agrego llevándolo a su boca.

Ni se te ocurra – dijo Rachel quitándoselo de la boca y tirándolo al piso – Uno esta bien – agrego. Quinn bufo. – Encima, te vas a enojar? – pregunto buscando su mirada.

Si – respondió seria. Rachel rodo los ojos y camino hacia su casa. – Rachel! – exclamo tratando de detenerla, pero esta la ignoro. Siguió a la chica, pero esta ya estaba de regreso cuando apenas iba a poner un pie dentro de la casa. Le extendió la caja de chocolates.

Toma uno – la animo – Así se te quita el sabor a cigarrillo – agrego.

Pero si a mí no me molesta ese sabor, por algo fumo – dijo frunciendo su ceño, tomo un chocolate y lo mordió.

Pero a mi si – dijo.

Eso quiere decir que sino, no me besas? – pregunto arqueando una ceja, la diva asintió. Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. La tomo de la cintura. – Eres increíble Rachel Berry – murmuro mirándola fijamente, con una sonrisa.

Ya lo sabia – acepto con orgullo.

Ya lo sabias? – pregunto – Ah mira… Y ya sabes que me encantan los chocolates? – volvió a preguntar, la diva negó – Pues si, me encantan… Pero solo si son Choco-Berry – explico. Rachel sonrió.

Choco-Berry? – pregunto

Ajam – afirmo, se separo, quito de las manos de la castaña la caja, tomo uno de ellos y se lo llevo a la boca – Muerde – le ordeno, la chica la obedeció y acto seguido, poso sus labios sobre los de ella, después de unos segundos, se separaron delicadamente – Este es mi favorito – susurro.

Eres una tonta Fabray – murmuro sobre los labios de la rubia, volviendo a besarlos.

Mónica veía todo a lo lejos, con los brazos cruzados y notablemente furiosa. Sabía que quizá no podría contra ello, podía notar como las chicas realmente disfrutaban estar juntas. Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, la cual hizo desaparecer casi al instante. Apretó sus puños al igual que sus labios y camino hacia ellas, deteniéndose a un par de metros.

Estrellita – la llamo interrumpiendo. Las chicas se separaron, Rachel se puso algo nerviosa.

Dime Moni – dijo caminando hacia ella, para así dejar la pequeña caja en la mesa de la sala.

Me preguntaba si querías ver una película – invento – Claro, ahora que Quinn se vaya – agrego con una sonrisa.

Si, me parece buena idea – respondió yendo de nuevo con la rubia.

Perfecto – murmuro con una sonrisa.

Un claxon las distrajo a las 3.

Es mi madre, me voy amor – dijo Quinn

Vamos te acompaño – dijo Rachel caminando a un lado de la rubia. La cual tomo su pequeña maleta que se encontraba arriba de su auto, reviso que estuviera bien cerrado. – Cuidate, si? – pidió.

Ven – dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta el auto de su madre.

Estas segura? – le pregunto en un susurro.

Completamente – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla, a unos pasos del auto, se detuvieron, Quinn la soltó y camino hasta el lado del copiloto, después de unos segundos volvió con ella y noto como la mujer bajaba del auto. Quinn la tomo fuertemente de la mano y le sonrió. – Tranquilla – le susurro dejando un pequeño beso sobre su sien, cosa que aumento aun mas sus nervios. La madre de Quinn caminaba hacia ellas. – Mama te presento a Rachel – hizo una pausa – Mi novia – agrego firme. Su madre asintió con la cabeza.

Mucho gusto Rachel – contesto extendiendo su mano.

Igual, mucho gusto Sra. Fabray – dijo educadamente y tomando su mano.

No falta que me digas así Rachel – dijo con amabilidad – Llámame Judy – pidió con una dulce sonrisa. Lo cual tomo por asombro a ambas, Quinn sonrió emocionada, mientras aumentaban los nervios de la castaña.

Ok-ok – balbuceo – Judy – agrego con una sonrisa tímida.

Me alegra saber que mi hija no paso otro fin de semana sola – dijo intercalando la mirada entre ambas.

Si-si bue-bueno – balbuceaba tratando de responder.

Ambas nos hemos hecho compañía, sus padres también salieron de viaje – explico Quinn.

Oh ya veo… - murmuro. Se hizo un silencio incomodo. – Quizá uno de estos días puedas pasar a cenar un sábado con nosotras – agrego rompiendo el silencio. Quinn arqueo las cejas, mientras Rachel sonrisa nerviosamente.

Seria un placer Judy – contesto.

Es buena idea – dijo Quinn con una gran sonrisa.

En la semana Quinn te dirá cuando, ok? – pregunto, la castaña asintió. – Bien, vamos cariño que estoy cansada – hizo una pausa – Fue un gusto conocerte Rachel – agrego dejándole un pequeño abrazo a la chica.

El gusto es mío – respondió educadamente. La despedida fue interrumpida por la llegada de un taxi, del cual se bajaron los padres de la castaña.

Mi vida! – exclamo LeRoy con una sonrisa, al tiempo que corría hasta ella y la abrazaba fuertemente. – Quinn, cariño! – saludo abrazándola efusivamente. Hiriam llegaba hasta ellos, pero el hombre pudo notar la presencia de Judy, le dio un codazo a su esposo, haciéndolo reaccionar.

Buenas Noches – saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Buenas Noches – respondió de igual forma.

Oh lo siento – se disculpo Rachel, los nervios regresaron a ella – Papás ella es la mama de Quinn – los presento. Ambos hombres sonrieron y saludaron con la mano.

Mucho gusto Sra. Fabray – dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Prefiero que me llamen Judy – dijo con una sonrisa.

Perfecto Judy, llámanos por nuestro nombre, yo soy Hiriam – se presento.

Y yo LeRoy – dijo con una sonrisa – No se quedan a cenar? Hemos llegado de viaje, pero podemos pedir algo – pregunto.

Nos encantaría, pero seguro están cansados del viaje y he de decir que yo también – respondió un poco apenada – Le comentaba a Rachel que podría venir a casa a cenar pronto, a nuestra casa – miro a Quinn, la cual asintió – Que dicen? – pregunto.

Oh eso es una excelente idea – murmuro Hiriam.

Perfecto, yo se los comunicare con Quinn – hizo una pausa – Espero que no les moleste el auto de mi hija, pero hasta mañana vendrá la grua por el – agrego señalando el auto.

No hay ningún problema – respondió LeRoy.

Mañana a primera hora vendré, para que lo lleven al taller del papa de Kurt – dijo Quinn – De verdad no les molesta? – volvió a preguntar.

Para nada Q – respondió Rachel con una sonrisa, la rubia solo asintió.

Perfecto, sin más los dejamos, espero verlos lo más pronto, ha sido un gusto – se despidió Judy con la mano.

Al contrario – respondió Hiriam con el mismo gesto.

Mañana que vengas junto con la grúa, nos vamos juntas al Instituto, te parece? – pregunto Rachel tomándole la mano.

Si – murmuro – Cuídate mucho ok? Te quiero – susurro dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

Yo también – susurro un poco sonrojada. Después de esto la rubia se despidió de sus suegros y subió al auto de su madre. Mónica se mantenía viendo la escena desde una ventana.

Ahora venia la parte difícil para Rachel, decirle a sus padres de la presencia de su amiga. Los detuvo antes de entrar a la casa.

Eh – hizo una pausa – tengo algo que decirles – dijo la pequeña.

Que pasa cielo? – pregunto Hiriam arqueando una ceja.

Tengo una visita y quisiera saber si podía quedarse a dormir un par de días – respondió.

Claro que si, sabes que nunca hemos tenido ningún problema con ello – dijo Hiriam mirando a su esposo, el cual solo asintió. Rachel desviaba su mirada, la cual estaba posada en sus tenis.

Quien es? – pregunto LeRoy, sabía que la actitud de su hija no era normal.

Es- es – balbuceo, tomo aire y los miro – Es Mónica – dijo al fin. Ambos padres se quedaron sorprendidos, mientras se miraba entre si.

Eres nuestra hija y aunque sabemos lo que has tenido con esa chica y lo que te ha hecho, sabemos respetar tu vida personal. Si tu has seguido hablando con ella y ahora dejándola en casa, es por algo. Asi que no tenemos ningún problema con ello – respondió Hiriam tomándole la mano.

Todo ha quedado en el pasado, ahora es mi amiga – respondió encogiendo uno de sus hombros.

No tienes porque darnos explicaciones cielo, nosotros entendemos – dijo LeRoy con un pequeño beso en la mejilla – Ahora entremos – pidió tomando su maleta y la mano de su hija.

* * *

><p><em>Seré algo breve por los recientes eventos que me han bajoneado...<em>

_Espero les haya gustado el cap, dejen reviews y Pao Vargas, soy fan de tus reviews!_

_P.D: Lea rompió mi corazón, pero vino Dianna y lo alegro vestida de conejito… y no de playboy eh! Jajaja Saludos!_

_Twitter: itzy12_


	36. Audicion

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 36:** _Audición_

Y cuando estará listo tu auto? – pregunto Rachel terminando de estacionar el auto. Quinn tomo la mochila de ambas.

Aun no lo se, en un rato el papa de Kurt me llamara para decirme – respondió bajando del auto, espero a que su novia saliera, para tomarle la mano y así caminar hacia el Instituto.

Yo puedo llevarte si te lo entregan hoy o cuando sea – se ofreció con una pequeña sonrisa.

No amor, yo puedo irme en taxi, no te preocupes – dijo negando.

Amor, no te he preguntado, es un hecho – murmuro.

Ok! Pero…

Tortolitas! – exclamo Kurt con una sonrisa y interponiéndose entre las dos, tomándolas del brazo. – Lamento interrumpir su momento, pero quiero saber cómo les ha ido en su fin de semana? – pregunto con una sonrisa. Ambas se miraron, la primera en hablar fue la rubia.

Ha sido hermoso, despertar a lado de esta mujer es lo mejor que me ha pasado – respondió dedicándole una sonrisa. Rachel lo capto, no era momento de mencionar a Monica.

Ni que decir, no tengo palabras. No puedo estar mas enamorada – respondió de igual forma. Kurt las miro con ternura.

Hacen una pareja perfecta, se los habían dicho? – pregunto dándole un beso a cada una en la mejilla, las cuales soltaron una pequeña risa.

…

Recuérdame porque hemos llegado antes? – pregunto Rachel sentándose en una de las butacas del auditorio. El profesor Schuster los había citado en el auditorio, ya que tenia una pequeña sorpresa.

Porque quiero estar un rato a solas contigo – respondió poniéndose de lado, para poder verla de frente, tomo su mano. Rachel se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso.

Hemos pasado todo el fin de semana juntas – murmuro sobre sus labios con una sonrisa.

Para mi no es suficiente – respondió, acariciando su mejilla y dando otro pequeño beso.

Tienes razón, ni para mi – murmuro rodeando su cuello y dándole gran y largo beso. Pequeños murmullos hicieron que se separaran con una sonrisa y la castaña recargando su hombro en el de su novia, aun sosteniéndola por la mano.

Nada de sexo en la escuela Fabray – exclamo Santana sentándose con Brittany frente a ellas, en la siguiente fila.

No somos tu Santana – dijo Rachel arqueando una ceja, su novia la miro sorprendida, para al final soltar una carcajada. Puck, Sam y Artie la miraron sorprendidos, mientras reían por lo bajo. Santana frunció el ceño y volteo lentamente.

Dije Fabray, no enana! – exclamo – Pero igual – se encogió de hombros – Todo es mentira – agrego volviendo su vista al frente con una sonrisa.

Rach dice la verdad – murmuro Brittany mirándola extrañada, Santana abrió sus ojos sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba. Los chicos no pudieron resistir mas la risa, al igual que Quinn y Rachel. La latina solo negaba con la cabeza, cruzándose de piernas y de brazos, estaba dispuesta a contestar, cuando el profesor entro.

Bien chicos, les tengo una sorpresa – dijo con una gran sonrisa, frente a todos. – Se que estamos a mitad de año, pero tenemos una audición, así que ante todo sean respetuosos – agrego.

Escuchaste enana? – pregunto Santana en voz alta. – Si canta mejor que tu, no vayas asustarla como a Sunshine – agrego. Rachel puso su rostro serio, sentándose bien y cruzándose de brazos.

Cállate Santana – respondió Quinn soltando una patada en la parte trasera de su asiento.

Pero que jodidos te pasa? – pregunto Santana de mala forma.

Chicas paren, por favor – pidió Will amable – Ahora, silencio y a escuchar – agrego. Los chicos asintieron. – Listo, cuando estés lista – agrego, sentándose en una butaca. Quinn tomo fuertemente la mano de su novia y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la pequeña olvidara el pequeño mal rato que le había hecho pasar Santana.

Escucharon unos pasos.

Tu eres la mejor, bonita – susurro en su oído. Rachel la miro fijamente.

No puede ser – murmuro Santana llevando ambas manos a su rostro, tapando su boca.

Em… Hola – saludo nerviosa. Rachel volteo rápidamente y su semblante cambio radicalmente, totalmente sorprendida, mientras la rubia hacia lo mismo, desvaneciéndose la sonrisa de su rostro. La castaña no quitaba la mirada del escenario – Me llamo Mónica, vengo de intercambio por lo que queda del año, soy de Nueva York – explicaba – Si bueno… Me preguntaba si alguien podría ayudarme con la guitarra, me gustaría enfocarme solo en cantar – pidió mostrando los acordes. Puck sonrió.

Yo te ayudo – dijo el judío, caminando rápidamente al escenario, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta. Tomo la guitarra. – Cuando tú me digas – agrego. Pasaron unos segundos y le asintió con la cabeza. Poso su vista al frente, tomando el micrófono con ambas manos.

_**We may not have all the answers  
><strong>__(Puede que no tengamos todas las respuestas)__**  
>I know that we can change some of the things that are beyond our control<br>**__(Sé que podemos cambiar en algo las cosas, que están fuera de nuestro control)__**  
>And the vision of us may be blurry<br>**__(Y la visión de nosotros puede que sea algo borrosa)__**  
>But use your heart to see<br>**__(Pero usa tu corazón para ver)__**  
>Just follow the beat, the rhythm will lead you right back to me<br>**__(Solo sigue el latido y el ritmo te guiara hasta mi)_

Todos escuchaban atentos y con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que Mónica tenía una grandísima voz. Rachel la miraba fijamente con un dejo de nostalgia. Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

_**Sometimes its a game of give and take  
><strong>__(A veces es un juego de dar y recibir)__**  
>Its easy to break<br>**__(Es fácil romper)__**  
>But hold on and wait<br>**__(Pero aguarda y espera)__**  
>Have a little faith<br>**__(Ten un poco de fe) _

Mónica cerro los ojos, sintiendo cada palabra de la canción, cantándola sentimiento.

_**I will go down to the last round  
><strong>__(Me daré por vencida en el último round)__**  
>I'll be your strength to find you when you get lost in the crowd<br>**__(Seré la fuerza que uses para encontrarte cuando te pierdas en la multitud)__**  
>So I'll stand up tall, if by chance I fall<br>**__(Asi que ire con la cabeza alta, por si casualidad caigo)__**  
>Then I'll go down as a casualty of love<br>**__(Pasaré a la historia como una víctima del amor)_

Ahora miraba a Rachel fijamente, moviendo las manos al ritmo de la música. La pequeña no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. La neoyorkina se la correspondió.

_**The battle of us will be simple  
><strong>__(Nuestra pelea será simple)__**  
>Escape without being hurt<br>**__(Escaparemos sin resultar heridos)__**  
>Cause love is a shield, keeps us concealed<br>**__(Porque el amor es un escudo, que nos mantiene a salvo)__**  
>From what could get even worse<br>**__(De lo que puede empeorar aún más)_

_**So baby let me be your soldier  
><strong>__(Así que nene, déjame ser tu soldada)__**  
>Don't be overtaken by pride<br>**__(Que no te invada el orgullo)__**  
>Just hold my hand, close your eyes<br>**__(Sólo toma mi mano, cierra los ojos)__**  
>I promise to keep us alive<br>**__(Prometo mantenernos con vida)_

Quinn intercalaba las miradas entre las dos chicas con el rostro serio y los puños apretados, los celos invadían cada rincón de su cuerpo. Santana se dio cuenta de la interacción entre ambas y volteo, para encontrarse con el rostro de la rubia furiosa.

_**Sometimes its a game of give and take  
><strong>__(A veces es un juego de dar y recibir)__**  
>Its easy to break<br>**__(Es fácil romper)__**  
>But hold on and wait<br>**__(Pero aguarda y espera)__**  
>Have a little faith<br>**__(Ten un poco de fe) _

_**I will go down to the last round  
><strong>__(Me daré por vencida en el último round)__**  
>I'll be your strength to find you when you get lost in the crowd<br>**__(Seré la fuerza que uses para encontrarte cuando te pierdas en la multitud)__**  
>So I'll stand up tall, if by chance I fall<br>**__(Asi que ire con la cabeza alta, por si casualidad caigo)__**  
>Then I'll go down as a casualty of love<br>**__(Pasaré a la historia como una víctima del amor)_

Tomo el micrófono y dio unos pasos adelante, sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.

_**All is fair  
><strong>__(Todo es válido)__**  
>In love and war<br>**__(En el amor y la Guerra)__**  
>Knock me down<br>**__(Derribame)__**  
>And I'll get back up wanting more<br>**__(Y me volveré a levantar con ganas de más)__**  
>Through the fire and rain<br>**__(A traves del fuego y la lluvia)__**  
>It makes me numb from the pain<br>**__(Me vuelvo insensible al dolor)__**  
>That's the price, that's the price, I'll pay<br>**__(Ese es el precio, ese es el precio que pagare)_

Todos los chicos se ponían de pie aplaudiendo y sonriendo, a excepción de Quinn y Santana.

_**I will go down to the last round  
><strong>__(Me daré por vencida en el último round)__**  
>I'll be your strength to find you when you get lost in the crowd<br>**__(Seré la fuerza que uses para encontrarte cuando te pierdas en la multitud)__**  
>So I'll stand up tall, if by chance I fall<br>**__(Asi que ire con la cabeza alta, por si casualidad caigo)__**  
>Then I'll go down as a casualty of love<br>**__(Pasaré a la historia como una víctima del amor)_

Terminaba con una sonrisa y girándose para agradecerle a Puck_**.**_ Todos aplaudían, algunos vitoreaban.

Pues… - dijo el profesor – Bienvenida! – le felicito con una gran sonrisa. La neoyorkina lo hacia de igual forma, con las mejillas levemente rosadas. Busco con la mirada a la castaña, la cual ya bajaba para acercarse al escenario. Mónica bajo las pequeñas escaleras del escenario, dio unos pasos hacia ella.

Bienvenida Moni – susurro estirando sus brazos, la chica la abrazo fuertemente.

Gracias Estrellita – susurro en su oído, con una sonrisa y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

El rostro de Mercedes y Kurt, cambio radicalmente, mirando a las chicas, para después mirar a Quinn. Neoyorkina, abrazo, beso…

Oh por Dios! – susurro Kurt tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

Qué pasa? – pregunto Blaine en voz baja.

Es Mónica – respondió Mercedes, el chico arqueo las cejas, tratando de decir algo, pero la sorpresa era tan grande que ninguna palabra salía.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y salió furiosa del auditorio, Santana la seguía. Dejando atrás a los demás chicos que eran ajenos a la situación y se acercaban a la chica dándole la bienvenida.

Quinn! – exclamo Santana – Espera! – le pidió. La rubia se dio la vuelta a mitad del pasillo, el cual estaba desierto.

Solo vino a joderme la vida, solo eso! – exclamo furiosa.

Baja la voz, estamos a mitad de clas…

A mi que carajos me importa eso? – grito.

Quinn, tienes que calmarte y volver, estamos a mitad de clase! – exclamo Santana.

Vuelve tu, yo no tengo ánimos – murmuro dando vuelta y siguiendo su camino. La latina dudo por unos segundos, pero decidió seguir a su amiga. Las dos iban en silencio, hacia el estacionamiento. – Carajo! No tengo auto – exclamo furiosa dando una patada al piso.

Pensabas irte? – pregunto.

Ganas no me faltan, pero no, solo quería un cigarro – respondió pasando su mano por su rostro.

Tranquila rubia, no hagas drama, no le des el gusto – murmuro. Quinn suspiro, mientras regresaba hacia la entrada del instituto sentándose en las escaleras, la latina se quedo de pie frente a ella.

Por más que quiero, no puedo evitar sentir miedo, por más que Rachel me lo jure, no puedo – murmuro jugando con sus manos. La miro y se llevo su mano al corazón – Algo aquí me dice que no me confié – continuo con tristeza. – Y acaba de dejar claro que no se dará por vencida, que luchara por ella – agrego mirando de nuevo sus manos

Quinn, no sabemos si se la estaba cantando – dijo tratando de ayudar.

Por Dios Santana! – exclamo frunciendo su ceño – No le quitaba los malditos ojos de encima y Rachel tampoco! – agrego – Y luego ese estúpido abrazo, era necesario? – pregunto.

Quizá solo lo hizo porque es su amiga y la estaba apoyando – respondió encogiendo un hombro.

No se supone que eres mi mejor amiga? – pregunto enojada.

Hey cálmate rubia, no te la tomes conmigo – respondió cruzándose de brazos – Simplemente te estoy dando mi opinión, tienes que quitarte esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza, hasta no hablar con Rachel y pedirle una explicación, pero sin ser una estúpida e histérica celosa – agrego.

Aaagh! – gruño posando sus manos en su cabeza y perdiendo su mirada en el asfalto. Suspiro – Tienes razón, no debo suponer cosas, ni pensar nada hasta no hablar con ella – agrego finalmente.

Y recuerda, olvídate de Mónica, aunque vaya a estudiar aquí, enfócate en tu relación y confía en la enana – murmuro.

Diablos – bufo – No había caído en cuenta de eso, tendré que soportarla aquí, durante meses – agrego levantándose.

Eso si, por lo poco que he visto, la tipa tiene su carácter – dijo arqueando sus cejas.

Es una estúpida que no puede disimular que me odia – murmuro levantando la mirada. – Es obvio que se muere de celos y quiere algo más que una simple amistad, como ella dice – agrego mordiendo su labio. –

Segura? Y lo has hablado con Rachel? – pregunto la latina.

Es demasiado incomodo hablarlo, pero supongo que lo hare, esa canción iba dedicada a ella, estoy segura – respondió. Santana solo bufo. Por más que quería darle ánimos a su amiga, sabía que Mónica estaba ahí por Rachel y que quizá, todo se iría complicando.

…

Terminamos chicos – dijo el profesor Will – Y de nuevo, bienvenida Mónica, es grandioso tener una voz como la tuya en el coro – agrego con una sonrisa. La neoyorkina solo son asintió. Camino hacia Rachel la cual se encontraba con Kurt, Blaine y Mercedes.

Han visto a Quinn? – pregunto.

Debe estar con Sant, vamos a buscarlas – le respondió Brittany detrás de ella.

Me acompañas Moni? – pregunto dirigiéndose a la chica. Asintió, miro por un segundo a los chicos, el único que le sonreía amable era Blaine, mientras Kurt y Mercedes la recorrían de pies a cabeza con cara de pocos amigos.

Disimulen un poquito – susurro Blaine dándole un codazo a ambos.

Conozco a Rachel y las cosas irán mal, yo lo se – susurro negando con la cabeza.

No lo dudo – murmuro Mercedes.

…

Quinn se levantaba de mala gana, mientras Santana le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, tratando de animarla.

Ahí vienen, recuerda, tranquila y piensa Quinn, porfavor – susurro.

Viene con ella cierto? – pregunto mirando de reojo a la latina, la cual le asintió. – Genial – ironizo.

Amor, que ha pasado? – pregunto Rachel frente a ella – Porque te has salido de clase? – pregunto. Quinn la miro, para después mirar a Mónica, la cual estaba detrás de ella, con el rostro serio.

Hum – dudo – Necesito hablar contigo – pidió. Rachel asintió – A solas – continuo mirando a Mónica.

Iré a pedir mi horario Estrellita, te veo luego – murmuro, dando media vuelta.

Nosotras también las dejamos solas – dijo Santana, tomando de la mano a su novia y despidiéndose de ellas.

Bien.. Dime que pasa? – pregunto Rachel tomándole la mano.

Aquí hay mucha gente, vamos afuera – pidió, ambas caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, el cual era el único lugar donde había poca gente. Quinn le soltó la mano, miro hacia arriba, tratando de relajarse y preguntar de la mejor mane. Tomo aire fuertemente.

Quinn? – pregunto Rachel confundida. La rubia bajo la mirada, miro a los lados, para después posar su mirada en la de su novia.

Dos días Rachel y no puedo – respondió – No puedo soportar como te mira, como te toca, como te llama, no puedo verte con ella – negó con la cabeza.

Quinn, ella es solo mi amiga, solo hemos quedado en eso – dijo frunciendo el ceño. Quinn sonrió irónicamente.

Amiga? Y una amiga viene de NY solo para estar con ella? Deja TODA una vida, una ciudad como esa por este estúpido pueblo? – pregunto alzando un poco la voz, hizo una pausa, tomo aire y bajo el tono – Una amiga te canta esa canción frente a todos? – agrego.

Estas viendo cosas que no son Quinn, ni sabes porque ella ha venido – respondió.

Entonces explícame Rachel, explícame porque no lo entiendo – dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

Ella esta sola en NY, sus padres viajan todo el tiempo y ha tenido problemas en el instituto – explico – Vino aquí porque sabe que me tiene a mi, que soy su amiga – agrego.

Ok, eso lo entiendo – murmuro – Pero porque te ha cantado eso? Estas segura que solo quiere ser tu amiga? – pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Fue su audición Quinn! Por Dios! – exclamo perdiendo la paciencia – Deja tus celos! Hemos hablado de esto, incluso lo hicimos el fin de semana! Yo te amo a ti! – agrego alzando la voz.

Es que no puedo Rachel! Esa tipa me odia, esa tipa aun quiere contigo! – exclamo histérica – NO ME GUSTA verte con ella! – grito.

Pues te acostumbras Quinn, es mi amiga y yo solo la veo de esa forma, da igual como me vea ella, tienes que aprender a confiar en mí y dejar tus estúpidos celos a un lado – dijo firmemente. – Te veo en clase – murmuro, dejando a la rubia sola.

Como si fuera tan fácil – susurro cruzándose de brazos, totalmente furiosa y viendo como su novia se perdía entre los demás.

…

Te está pidiendo que confíes en ella, hazlo – dijo Santana. Las tres amigas se encontraban en clase de geografía, haciendo un trabajo en equipo, cosa que les permitía hablar cómodamente.

Si no lo haces, te crearas más problemas y por ende, Mónica se acercara mas – dijo Brittany seria. – Con esa actitud solo le dejaras ver que puede crear aun más problemas, porque estará meses, así que, rubia – le tomo la mano – Confía en el amor de Rachel y disfrútala – agrego con una sonrisa. Quinn suspiro.

Haz como si ella no estuviera y a ella ignórala, has de cuenta que no existe, que no esta aquí – dijo Santana.

Lo hare – murmuro, tomo ambas manos de sus amigas – Gracias chicas - agrego. Sus amigas tenían razón, no podía dejarle todo en bandeja de plata a Mónica. Ella era la novia de Rachel y la castaña la amaba. Los celos podrían crear muchos conflictos y aunque no le gustara verla con la neoyorkina, lo tenía que soportar, tampoco podía prohibirle o elegir con quien se juntara. Solo tenía que hacer eso. Confiar en su amor, en ella. Y hacer de cuenta que Mónica nunca había llegado, que no estaba ahí. Y mas que nada, disfrutar su relación como hace un par de días atrás.

De nada Quinn – murmuro Brittany – Te quiero – le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo fuertemente.

Animo rubia – dijo Santana con una enorme sonrisa, viendo a las dos chicas.

Ven aquí ninfómana – ordeno Quinn estirando su brazo y abrazándolas a ambas, entre risas y caras de molestia por parte de la latina.

…

Rachel se encontraba entre sus dos amigos Mercedes y Kurt, en clase de Historia.

Vaya sorpresa la de tu amiguita – susurro Kurt, sin quitar su vista del frente.

Lo se – respondió.

Como lo lleva Q? – pregunto Mercedes.

Celosa – contesto rayando su cuaderno.

Y tiene por qué estarlo, no? – pregunto Kurt mirándola de reojo. Rachel se giro y lo vio fijamente.

No Kurt, no tiene porque – respondió seria. – Mónica solo es mi amiga – agrego volviendo su vista al frente.

Esa ni tu te la crees, bien sabes que ella quiere algo mas contigo – soltó el chico después de unos segundos en silencio.

Tu también? – pregunto fastidiada, miro a Mercedes.

Estoy con el – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Te gusta hacerte tonta Rachel, tu lo sabes perfectamente, pero solo piensa lo que haces, de acuerdo? – respondió Kurt . La castaña se quedo seria, posando su mirada al frente, fingiendo atención a la clase. En efecto. Lo sabía. Esa pequeña conversación hace apenas un día en su cocina en plena madrugada se lo había insinuado, pero esa canción lo haba confirmado. Y si, se lo negó a la rubia, porque era ella quien tenía que solucionarlo y dejarle las cosas claras a Mónica. Cuando lo haría? No sabía. Sin duda sería difícil, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Lo único que quería era paz, esa paz que tan solo la semana pasada tenia. La voz de su amigo la saco de sus pensamientos. – Quinn te ama con todo su corazón, recuérdalo – susurro.

Suspiro, mordió su labio y esta vez, si puso atención a la clase.

* * *

><p><em>La culpable de este retraso es nada mas y menos, que la señorita Michele! Que juega con mis sentimientos Achele Cúlpenla a ella! Solo por eso ya sere "Team Swagron"!<em>

_Han escuchado a Jessie J? Bueno, Mónica tiene la misma voz que ella (wow) si no la han escuchado, que esperan? Aquí les dejo el link del video de la canción que he puesto en este capitulo. Ya saben solo agreguen www. youtube . com_

_**/watch?v=D5UcicjXosU**_

_Ahora… Gracias por estos reviews! Nunca pensé que tendría tantos, me impresionan! De verdad __**GRACIAS**__!_

_También a mi fan numero uno __**Elizabeth**__ por ayudarme con esas ideas locas que tengo para el fanfic! Gracias peke (:_

_**Ska32: **__Cuando actualizaras? Necesito capítulos ._

_Contestare un par de reviews:_

_**Tellysalsan:**__ Todos los capítulos de un tirón? Wow que fregón! Gracias por leer!_

_**PaoVargas: **__Si lo dire de nuevo, amo tus reviews, todo el análisis que le das, es increíble!_

_**Andru: **__Gracias por empezar a leer mi fanfic (: Aun que odies a Mónica haha._


	37. Tu turno Rachel

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending <strong>

**Capitulo 37:** _Tu turno Rachel_

Al fin salían de clases, algo cansada por la difícil sesión con la coach Sue. Tomo su maleta de entrenamiento y salió directa a los casilleros para buscar a su novia, la cual se encontraba riendo con Mónica. Suspiro y comenzó a cercarse.

Bonita – susurro por detrás con una sonrisa. Rachel soltó un pequeño brinco por el susto. La rubia comenzó a reír.

Quinn! Me has asustado! – exclamo frunciendo el ceño.

Perdón, no era mi intención hacerlo – se disculpo acariciando su mejilla dulcemente. – Hola – se dirigió a Mónica, el saludo frio. La neoyorkina solo levanto la mano saludándola, con una sonrisa forzada.

Todo bien? – pregunto en un susurro. Quinn le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. La castaña se acerco y dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios, para después abrazarla.

Quinn – la llamo alguien detrás de ella, la rubia se giro y noto que era Sam.

Hey! Hola – le sonrió.

Hola chicas – saludo a cada una con un beso en la mejilla.

Que paso? – pregunto Quinn.

Finn me ha pedido que te lleve al taller por tu carro, ya que el se fue con Adela y Kurt con Blaine – respondió

Oh! – murmuro – Pero de hecho iré con Rachel – miro a la castaña.

Hum – hizo una pausa – de hecho iba a pedirle a Kurt que te llevara, Mónica – la miro – me ha pedido si puedo acompañarla a ver un par de departamentos – agrego ahora mirando a la rubia, la cual arqueo las cejas.

Hum ya veo – murmuro tratando de sonar normal, pero era tanta la sorpresa y los celos que trataba de controlar. Aclaro su garganta – No hay ningún problema amor, yo me voy con Sam, supongo que nos veremos hasta mañana cierto? – pregunto.

Segura? – pregunto Rachel, su novia asintió. – Si amor, nos vemos aquí en el instituto – agrego.

Ok – respondió, dejo un beso suave y pequeño en sus labios – Te amo – susurro.

Yo también – respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Bye chicas – se despidió Sam con la mano.

Nos vemos Mónica – se despidió sin mirarla, ambos siguieron con su paso, hacia el estacionamiento.

Deja te ayudo con eso – dijo Sam quitándosela del hombro.

Gracias – le sonrió. Todo hacia el auto fue en silencio, incluso en el trayecto.

Tranquila Quinn – dijo Sam rompiendo el silencio. La rubia lo miro confundida, el chico la miro por unos segundos, volviendo su vista hacia el frente – Esa chica, fue algo para Rachel, cierto? – pregunto.

Hum… - dudo. No sabía si podía contar ese pasado de Rachel, pero era Sam, su ex novio, lo conocía y sabía que podía confiar en el – No dices nada? – pregunto.

Sabes que no – respondió.

Bien – suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo – Si, lo fue y no sabes como muero de celos cada vez que la veo cerca. No se como seré capaz de soportarlo durante los meses que quedan del semestre – murmuro pasando ambas manos por su rostro.

Debe ser difícil, lo se perfectamente – murmuro – Pero eres Quinn Fabray, la chica mas hermosa del Instituto – la rubia sonrió – y Rachel te ama, hasta un ciego puede verlo en sus ojos, solo te queda confiar en ella y disfrutar su amor, solo eso – agrego teniendo el auto frente al taller.

Es difícil – susurro quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Pero no imposible rubia – murmuro regalándole un sonrisa – Espera – salió del auto y le abrió la puerta – Listo señorita, ha llegado sana y salva por su auto – agrego extendiéndole la mano.

Gracias caballero – bromeo tomando su mano y bajando del auto, con una sonrisa.

…

Pasaron un par de semanas en las cuales había sucedido de todo. Una de las sorpresas fue saber que Mónica ya tenía pagada la renta en un pequeño departamento a un par de cuadras de la casa de Rachel, lo cual no le cayó nada bien a la rubia.

La presencia de la neoyorkina era cada vez más insoportable, ya que antes las chicas pasaban todo el día juntas, ya se en el instituto o en casa de la castaña, pero ahora eran pocos momentos los que tenían a solas y eso gracias al "acoso" de Puck sobre Mónica, que no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima.

Sumándole también, la idea de que todas las mañanas y tardes, Mónica y Rachel iban en el mismo auto. Y es que aunque la neoyorkina tenia para rentar o traer su propio auto de NY, se le habia hecho mas fácil asi, lo cual no tuvo negativa por parte de Rachel. La rubia solo guardaba silencio, como casi siempre que se trataba de Mónica. Sabia que lo menos que necesitaba eran discusiones con Rachel.

Y asi era en ese mismo instante, se encontraban esperando al profesor Schue dentro del salón de coro. Todos sentados en pequeños grupos. Quinn reía junto con Brittany, las cuales molestaban a la latina. Kurt, Mercedes y Rachel, hablaban sobre cuando seria su siguiente "noche de divas" en casa de la castaña, ya que tenia semanas que no lo hacían.

Puck se encontraba sentado frente a Mónica, tratando de hacerle la plática.

Te juro que no soy un mujeriego. Si así lo fuera me hubiera acostado con medio McKinley, cosa que no es.. – se quedo pensando – Bueno dejémoslo con las chicas del Glee Club . Hum – comenzó a contar con los dedos – tenemos a siete. Las únicas que han tenido el privilegio de estar con Pucksaurus…

Pucksaurus? - pregunto con una pequeña carcajada, cosa que animo al chico.

Si Pucksaurus, así lo llamo – sonrió arqueando las cejas – Solo dos han tenido ese privilegio, aun con una a ido mas allá – negó con la cabeza – pero ese no es el punto – continuo – Solo…

Monica, taaan poderoso es Pucksaurus, que mira a las dos chicas – interrumpió Finn sentándose a lado de ellos y señalando a Quinn la cual se encontraba ya con su novia abrazándola fuertemente y a Santana, la cual tenia a Brittany colgando de su cuello.

Te has acostado con Santana y Quinn? – pregunto incrédula. Finn asintió.

Hey! – exclamo Puck dándole un golpe en el hombro – Ha sido poderoso! – se defendió. – Beth, te recuerda algo? – pregunto olvidando la presencia de la chica.

Beth? – pregunto confundida.

Hija mía y de Quinn – respondió con orgullo – Debe ser la niña mas hermosa del mundo – agrego suspirando. Mónica aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Porque lo supones? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Quinn decidió darla en adopción, solo la vi cuando nació y era la niña mas hermosa – respondió con un dejo de tristeza, Finn ahora miraba la escena un poco serio.

Y eso cuando fue? – pregunto.

Nuestro primer año – respondió – Pero como iba diciendo...

Amor – susurro Quinn separándose, Rachel la miro – Tiene días que no pasamos la tarde juntas, crees que podamos hoy? – pregunto tomando su mano.

Quede con Mónica de ayudarla con su tarea de matemáticas – dijo Rachel, la rubia soltó su mano – Perdona amor – agrego.

Ok – contesto fría.

Porque te enojas? – pregunto Rachel seria.

Ja! Todavía me preguntas? – arqueo las cejas – En serio? – pregunto de nuevo.

Quinn – murmuro Santana tratando de calmarla. La ignoro, tomo la mano de su novia y la jalo hasta quedar fuera del salón.

Que te pasa? – dijo Rachel soltándose.

Estoy cansada de que estés todo el día pegada a ella. Desde que llego no hemos pasado ni una tarde juntas, ni que decir de los fines de semana!– exploto alzando un poco la voz, sin importar que los que pasaban por ahí las miraran.

Simplemente la estoy ayudando acoplarse al ritmo de la escuela Quinn y que no se sienta tan sola, tal y como ella hizo en NY – explico

Lo entendería si me dieras el tiempo que me merezco, ahí si lo entendería – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Estas exagerando, tus celos te están cegando – se defendió.

Es todo lo que dirás? – pregunto achicando la mirada. Rachel asintió la mirada.

Soy una estúpida por pensar que te pondrías en unos segundos en mis pies y me dijeras que tenía razón, que tratarías de pasar más tiempo conmigo – hizo una pausa, donde la castaña desvió la mirada, visiblemente molesta - Pero solo hablo a lo idiota, pero sabes que Rachel? Estoy cansada de andar tras de ti, cuando quieras pasar tiempo a mi lado, búscame – sentencio dando vuelta. Camino rápidamente entre la gente que circulaba por los casilleros, saco sus cosas de su casillero y se dirigió a su auto. No tenia pensando pasar ni un minuto mas dentro, esta furiosa. Caminaba rápidamente sin importarle poco si golpeaba a la gente o no. Hasta que por un pequeño golpe con su hombro, tiro los libros de una chica. Maldijo fuertemente, respiro.

Lo- Lo siento – se disculpo recogiendo los libros del suelo.

No te preocupes Q – respondió Rebeca ya estando de pie y recibiendo sus pertenencias.

Rebeca! Tanto tiempo sin verte por aquí – dijo ya mas relajada.

Siempre estoy por aquí – sonrió – pero tus ojos solo se enfocan en cierta chica – murmuro

Algo así – balanceo su cabeza – Por cierto, siento no haber ido a tu partido, pero no pude – agrego.

No te preocupes, ya habrá otra oportunidad – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Prometo que ahora si iré, así que por favor avísame –pidió amable.

Lo hare – asintió con la cabeza – Ya te vas? – pregunto señalando su mochila.

Si, no estoy teniendo un buen día y la verdad no quiero pasar más tiempo en este lugar – respondió arqueando las cejas.

Me aceptarías un café o un helado? – pregunto con media sonrisa – Es solo para evitar que vayas a tu auto y lo primero que hagas sea fumar – agrego.

Me conoces – dijo con una pequeña risa – Lo acepto, pero no tienes clases? – pregunto.

Hoy salgo temprano, solo iba a dejar mis cosas a mi casillero – respondió.

Hum – pensó – Te parece si vamos al café que esta a un par de cuadras de aquí? Nos vemos aquí dentro de 5 minutos, vale? Así tu dejas tus cosas y yo las mías – propuso.

Vale – respondió con una sonrisa. Cada una giro para seguir con su camino, pasaron los minutos y volvieron a encontrarse. Ambas se decidieron por un helado, se sentaron en las pequeñas mesas que se encontraban ahí. Quinn estaba visiblemente más relajada, disfrutando la charla con Rebeca acerca de su vida, exceptuando su vida sentimental, ya que ninguna de las dos se sentía cómoda.

Me agrada verte mas relajada – dijo Rebeca con una sonrisa.

Si gracias, seguro que si estuviera en mi casa, mi cuarto hubiera sufrido las consecuencias – bromeo.

La furia Fabray? – pregunto con una pequeña risa.

Exacto! Nada quisiera estar presente – respondió arqueando las cejas.

Tanto así? – pregunto.

Así es! – exclamo afirmando con la cabeza, miro su reloj y noto que eran alrededor de las 3 – Te parece si vamos a comer al café de a lado? Asi me vas contando acerca de tu etapa como futbolista, cosa que no conocía – propuso levantándose.

Claro – respondió con una sonrisa.

…

La clase del Glee Club se extendió mas de lo debido, así que todos ya salían encontrándose con el estacionamiento medio vacio.

Se puede saber donde se ha metido Quinn, enana? – pregunto Santana detrás de Rachel.

No lo se, no soy su nana – respondió de mal modo, sin voltear a verla y siguiendo con su camino a lado de Mónica.

Pero es tu novia – murmuro Brittany.

Si pero…

Olvídalo – la interrumpió Santana, señalo el auto de la rubia – Aun sigue su auto, debe estar por aquí – agrego.

…

He escuchado que hay una chica nueva en el Glee Club – murmuro Rebeca caminando a lado de la rubia. – Es nueva cierto? – pregunto. Quinn tomo un sorbo de su frappuccino.

Ni me la recuerdes – respondió arqueando las cejas. Rebeca la miro confundida – Es Mónica, la recuerdas? – pregunto.

Que? Mónica? La chica que estaba con…

Si esa misma, esta aquí – respondió fastidiada.

Oh – murmuro – Ahora entiendo tu humor… Debe ser difícil tenerla aquí – agrego.

Algo así – hizo una pausa – Pero si no te molesta, prefiero no hablar de ella – murmuro.

Como quieras Q, no tengo ningún problema – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y dando un largo sorbo a su malteada. Doblaron la esquina y entraron al Instituto.

Bueno Rebe, me voy, que tengo un poco de tarea – dijo deteniéndose.

Si, esta bien – respondió – Me ha gustado hablar contigo, como en los viejos tiempos – dijo.

A mi también – se acerco y le dejo un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos y recuerda invitarme a tu próximo partido, ese si no me lo pierdo – agrego con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esa no es Quinn? – pregunto Mónica a Rachel que aun se encontraba con las Cheerios, señalo. Las tres voltearon.

Si es ella – respondió Santana. Rachel miraba a las chicas seria, con los brazos cruzados.

Cuídate Q y no fumes, trata de calmarte tu sola! – le recordó Rebeca ya a unos centímetros de la chica, la cual asintió con una sonrisa y despidiéndose con la mano. Miro al frente y pudo ver a sus amigas, Mónica y Rachel a unos metros de su auto. Llego hasta ahí y las ignoro por completo, abrió su auto entro, dejaba su bebida a un lado, cuando Rachel entro y se sentó de lado del copiloto.

Qué? Ahora ya quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? – pregunto de mala forma.

De dónde vienes? – fue directa.

Ya se me hacia raro que quisieras pasar tiempo conmigo – dijo con sarcasmo – Vengo de comer con Rebeca, mi amiga – respondió.

Amiga? – pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Si mi amiga, tal y como tu eres amiga de Mónica. A caso ya no puedo ni ir a comer con ella? Pensé que teníamos un trato – respondió.

Un trato que claramente tu no sabes respetar al montarme escenitas de celos – respondió elevando el tono de voz.

Que yo no se respetar? - pregunto molesta – Disculpa, pero yo solo quería pasar tiempo con mi NOVIA – agrego fuertemente. Rachel solo negó con la cabeza y salió del auto, Quinn hizo lo mismo. – ES TU TURNO, NO EL MIO, ESCUCHASTE? – la castaña siguió caminando - RACHEL! – volvió a gritar tratando de hacer regresar a la chica pero esta la ignoro. Soltó un grito de desesperación y enojo, entro a su auto y cerro de un portazo.

Todo es un desastre, no entendía la actitud de su novia, ni mucho menos que quería de ella, de la relacion. Y claro que le dolía, le dolía saber que no quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, que prefiriera estar con la chica que en algún momento le rompió el corazón. Negó con la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar todas esas ideas para no confundirse y pensar en esa posibilidad que rondaba por su cabeza hace días. Esa idea que le aterraba y le dolía, que trataba de entrar en lo mas profundo de su mente. Que Rachel estuviera confundida por tener aun sentimientos por Mónica.

Los problemas se tenían que solucionar, si, pero ahora ya no estaba en sus manos, ahora le pertenecía a Rachel acercarse a ella y a intentar hablarlo y claramente, solucionarlo.

**...**

Mónica se encontraba sentada en la sala de su departamento, consolando a la castaña, la cual se estaba acostada, descansando su cabeza en las piernas de la chica.

Tranquila estrellita – murmuro acariciando el cabello de la castaña.

Odio discutir con ella – dijo triste limpiando un par de lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Que te parece si vemos una película comiendo palomitas y helado hasta reventar? Como en los viejos tiempos – propuso Mónica retirándola de sus piernas y levantándose. La castaña asintió sentándose en el sillón abrazando uno de los cojines. La neoyorkina se acerco, le acaricio la mejilla – Todo estará bien – susurro dejándole un beso cerca de los labios, lo cual dejo helada a la castaña, mientras veía a la chica caminar hacia la cocina.

* * *

><p><em>Disculpen la demora pero he tenido unos problemas personales y bueno, no encontraba la inspiración! Pero… Aquí tienen el capitulo, que espero les haya gustado y odiado AUN MAS a Mónica!<em>

_Si __**Darkhannock **__se que tengo los días contados…_

_**Flor:**__ Gracias por leerlo todo en tan poquito tiempo, que bueno que te guste y claro, me ha gustado tu idea, no lo había pensado!_

_Dejen __**reviews**__, muchos muchos, que en el pasado fueron pocos ! A ver si se puede alcanzar loas 500 antes del próximo capitulo, si pasa, puede que sea buena y actualice antes de lo pensando!_


	38. No puedo sin ti

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 38:** _No puedo sin ti_

Y por que han peleado? – pregunto Mónica caminando hacia el Instituto.

Tuvimos unos problemas – respondió.

Es por aquella chica? Con la que venia ayer? – volvió a preguntar.

En parte – murmuro.

Hum ya.. – hizo una pausa – Es su ex novia cierto? – agrego. Rachel asintió.

Mónica no me lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero hablar de eso – respondió.

Lo entiendo – murmuro, paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la acerco a ella. El resto del camino fue así hasta sus casilleros. Donde Quinn solo las miro de reojo, cerrando su locker de un portazo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la castaña, viendo solo como la Quinn caminaba por el pasillo.

…

Pasaron dos días, los dos más largos para la rubia donde Rachel no le dirigía la palabra, donde cada vez las veía mas juntas. Sabía que lo último que tenía que haber hecho era eso, pelearse con Rachel, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Rachel no demostraba ningún interés en solucionar las cosas, lo cual no lo entendía en lo absoluto. A caso no se había puesto a pensar? A caso no se planteaba las cosas? A caso era tanto su terquedad que la cegaba? Tanto era su orgullo? No encontraba respuesta para ninguna y es que no se supone que cuando uno ama todo eso queda en segundo plano? No se supone que el orgullo queda de lado?

Pues si, todas eras estúpidas suposiciones en su cabeza, todo eran preguntas sin respuestas.

Su desesperación aumentaba lo cual desencadenaba su mal humor que estaba presente cada minuto, incluso en ese mismo momento, donde tan solo unos minutos atrás, le había gritado a su madre haciéndole saber no habría cena con los padres de la castaña y cerraba su puerta de un portazo.

Pateo lo primero que encontró a su paso, tratando de sacar el coraje y el dolor que tenía en su interior. Porque todo daba a entender el poco interés de la castaña en su relación. Apretó los labios tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran, lográndolo. Perdió su mirada en aquel escritorio. Tomo aire y dio media vuelta. Miro su reloj y noto que eran las 6, aun era temprano. Salió de su casa, tomo sus llaves y subió a su auto.

Minutos después se encontraba frente a al casa de los Berry, bajo del auto y toco la puerta, pero nadie contestaba. Tomo su celular.

**Q:** _Rachel necesito verte, estoy frente a tu casa_

**R:** _No- no_ – balbuceo – _No estoy en ella._

**Q:** _Estas con Mónica_ – afirmo.

**R:** _Tampoco, estoy en casa de Kurt_

**Q:** _Voy para allá _– colgó.

…

Toco la puerta dos veces y enseguida tuvo respuesta, para su sorpresa fue Sam.

Hola Q – sonrió el chico dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hola – respondió e igual forma. Paso dentro de la casa, le hizo saber a Sam que buscaba a Rachel, la cual baja en ese mismo momento, seguida de Kurt. Lo saludo.

Los dejamos solas chicas – dijo Kurt llevándose a Sam con el.

Dime – dijo Rachel ya estando solas y sentándose en uno de los sillones, Quinn se quedo de pie.

No intentaras solucionar las cosas? – pregunto

Yo tengo que hacerlo? – pregunto arqueando las cejas. Quinn sonrió con ironía.

Bien – hizo una pausa, tomo aire – No son dos días Rachel, sino desde que ella llego donde tu actitud ha cambiado hacia mi notablemente – apretó los labios con fuerza – No se que pase por tu cabeza, no se si aun sigas segura de estar conmigo, no se si aun me amas – su voz comenzó a quebrarse – Solo se que ha sido demasiado y quiero que pienses… Que pienses que es lo que quieres - mordió su labio, mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla – Piensa y si no quieres seguir conmigo, dímelo y te dejare libre, vale? – pregunto.

Rachel la miro sorprendida, trago saliva y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando lo sepas, búscame – susurro dando media vuelta. Camino hacia la puerta y la cerro de un portazo. No pudo resistir mas y tapo sus rostro con ambas manos dejando caer las lagrimas que salían una detrás de otra, mientras su corazón se le rompía. Lo sabía, era el fin de su relación. De nuevo, Mónica había ganado.

Que ha pasado? – pregunto Kurt que al escuchar el portazo salieron de la cocina, Sam iba detrás de el. Rachel solo negó con la cabeza y lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Sam miro preocupado la escena, pero siguió los pasos de la rubia y salió de la casa, donde pudo encontrar a la rubia a tan solo unos pasos totalmente desecha, no tenía ni idea de que hacer o decir, lo único que hizo fue rodearla con sus brazos.

_**Quiero ser como tu, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
>Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad<br>Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
>¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?<strong>_

Dijo que pensara las cosas – hizo un pausa y limpio sus lagrimas – Que pensara si quería estar con ella, que si no era asi – comenzó a llorar fuertemente – que terminaría conmigo – murmuro de nuevo aferrándose al hombro de su amigo, el cual la abrazo fuerte.

Y tu que piensas? – pregunto después de unos minutos.

Solo se que no quiero perderla, que la amo demasiado – respondió ya mas tranquila.

Y porque no se lo haces saber? Por que has tomado esa actitud con ella? – cuestiono.

No lo se… Pense que ella tenia que solucionar las cosas, no yo – respondió .

Te has puesto un segundo en sus pies? – pregunto – Te gustaría que estuviera todo el dia con Rebeca? Que prefiera pasar tiempo con ella que contigo? – repitió. La castaña negó – Entonces Rach? Porque te empeñas en estar pegada todo el tiempo con Mónica? – tomo sus manos – Sientes algo por ella? – pregunto. Rachel lo miro.

Solo un par de veces he sentido algo mas… Pero me he dado cuenta que no quiero estar sin Quinn, que la simple idea de querer terminar conmigo me ha destrozado – limpio las lagrimas que volvían a salir – La amo Kurt, la amo con todo mi corazón y no quiero perderla – agrego lazándose a los brazos de su amigo, volviendo a sollozar.

Se encontraba en su cuarto después de que Sam insistiera en llevarla. Estaba sentada en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas entre la oscuridad.

Su corazón al igual que su vida se habían detenido, hasta podía decir que era capaz de sentir la escases de los latidos. Todo era negro, toda su vida se venía abajo, sus sueños se desvanecían.

Era impresionante como una persona tenia tanto poder sobre ti. Como una persona de pronto hacia tu vida un arcoíris y como de la noche a la mañana lo tornaba oscuro, negro.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse con rapidez.

Rachel no solo era un amor de la secundaria, no. Era el amor de su vida y eso lo tenía claro desde el primer momento en que la escucho cantar "Don't stop believing" en el auditorio. Era increíble como solo con verla una vez, verla con ese atuendo rojo, verla entonar esa canción, había atrapado su corazón.

Tenia 17 años, si. Pero estaba segura que Rachel era el amor de su vida y perderla, el tan solo pensarlo le rompía el corazón, le destrozaba la vida.

Pero ahí estaba Mónica quitándole al amor de su vida, una vez mas. Lo que mas le dolía era saber que sus miedos se habían hecho realidad. La estúpida idea de hacerla reaccionar haciendo saber que terminarían no sirvo o tal vez si, pero solo para dejarle todo en bandeja de plata a la neoyorkina.

_**Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo  
>Que soy la dueña de tu corazón<br>Pero alguien más está en tu habitación**_

Pero no, no podía seguir pensando eso, tenía una última esperanza, la esperanza de escuchar por los labios de Rachel que estaba equivocada, que no existía confusión, que Mónica solo era una amiga y ya. Que le debía una disculpa por dejarla de lado, pero lo mas importante: Que la amaba y no quería terminar con ella.

Quizá mucha gente la catalogaría como una tonta, una tonta por soportar todo eso, pero estaba enamorada, completamente enamorada de Rachel y quizá soportaría muchas cosas, quizá dejaría el poco orgullo que le quedaba y es que cuando uno esta enamorado todo se ciega, toda tu razón se borra, solo te importa estar con esa persona que amas, no importa si está bien, si está mal, si lo aceptan, si no. Cuando estás enamorado toda su vida gira alrededor de esa persona y así era su caso. Su felicidad, sueños, anhelos, miedos giraban alrededor de la castaña.

_**No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto  
>Siempre y cuando sea honesto<strong>_

Ponle un alto a Mónica, explícale que no puedes pasar tanto tiempo con ella y enfócate en tu relación con la rubia. Sabes que no vale la pena perderla por ella, tu lo sabes – murmuro Kurt mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Lo se y lo hare Kurt – respondió – Me ha destrozado ver así a Quinn, nunca había visto ese vacio en sus ojos, no se… No se si me perdone, si lo entienda – agrego triste.

Estas segura de no sentir algo fuerte por Mónica? – pregunto.

Si Kurt, yo estoy segura de amar a Quinn. Simplemente he estado con Mónica para ayudarla acoplarse y que no se sienta sola. Si no he hablado con Quinn ha sido por sus celos, por la actitud que tomo, por Rebeca, por mis estúpidos celos – explico negando con la cabeza, Kurt iba a interrumpirla – Si, se que yo tuve la culpa, que ella tiene razón, que debo darle el tiempo que se merece, el tiempo que antes pasábamos juntas, lo se. Lo que me da miedo es haberme dado cuenta demasiado tarde – murmuro llevando su mano a su cara, frotándola.

No lo es Rach y si no tienes las palabras para demostrárselo, hazlo de la mejor forma que sabes – dijo quitándole un mecho de su rostro.

Cantándole – susurro.

Así es, es lo que sabes hacer no diva? Entonces a demostrarle a esa sexy cheerio que la amas y que quieres estar con ella – murmuro. Rachel asintió y lo abrazo fuertemente.

…

De verdad Santana, no tengo ganas de ir al coro – murmuro la rubia cerrando su locker y colgando su mochila por el hombro.

No te estoy preguntando, vienes conmigo – ordeno tomándola fuertemente de la mano. Quinn no se opuso ya que no tenia ánimos de discutir con su amiga, aunque no quería verla. No de estar a punto de terminar. Entro y pudo ver a todos sentados esperando al profesor, el cual había entrado detrás de ellas. Rachel la miro con tristeza, la rubia solo se limito a mirarla por un segundo.

Bien chicos, el tema de hoy es…

Profesor lamento interrumpirlo, pero he preparado una canción y bueno… Me gustaría cantarla – lo interrumpió Rachel poniéndose de pie.

No hay ningún problema – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Tomo asiento. Dio unos pasos al frente, se giro y la miro fijamente.

Esta es la única forma que he encontrado para responderte – murmuro a Quinn. Mónica frunció el ceño. Kurt le acerco un pequeño banco, se sentó, la música comenzó a escucharse.

_**I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you  
>I am lost, I am vain<br>I will never be the same  
>Without you, without you<br>I won't run, I won't fly**_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, mirando fijamente a la rubia, la cual la miraba con tristeza, amor, miedo.

_**I will never make it back  
>Without you, without you<br>I can't rest, I can't fight  
>All I need is you and I<br>Without you**_

Cerro los ojos sintiendo cada palabra de la canción…

_**Without..  
>You..<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>You, you, you<br>Without you, you, you  
>Without you..<strong>_

Recordó su primero beso…

**Flash Back**

_Quinn? – pregunto tocando la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos y volvió a tocar. Se abrió la puerta._

_Perdona Rachel, no volverá a pasar, no debí hacerlo, de verdad perdóname! – exclamo mirando el piso._

_Quinn – dijo Rachel, cerró los puños, los ojos, suspiro, la miro y se acerco lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios, los rozo, hasta que finalmente los deposito. La rubia estaba impresionada, después de meses, por fin tenía los labios de la castaña. No quería separarse, podría vivir una eternidad pegada en esos labios. Subió su mano lentamente, tomo la mejilla de la castaña y empezó a besarla, la castaña no opuso resistencia. Se detuvo el mundo para las dos, todo era felicidad, eres sus corazones latiendo rápidamente. La castaña subió sus brazos y rodeo el cuello de la chica. Necesitaban aire asi que tuvieron que separarse. Quinn pego su frente a la de la chica._

_Esto ha sido lo mas bello de mi vida… -susurro sonriendo, la castaña sonrió y mordió su labio._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, limpio las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, pero era imposible, ya que caía una detrás de otra.

_**Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we we're estranged<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't quit now, this can't be right<br>I can't take one more sleepless night  
>Without you, without you<strong>_

Quinn la miraba con una sonrisa triste… Sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse debido a las lagrimas que se aproximaban.

_**I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here, I'm living life<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't look, I'm so blind<br>I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
>Without you<strong>_

Volvía a cerrar los ojos…

_**Without..  
>You..<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>You, you, you<br>Without you, you, you  
>Without you..<strong>_

Ahora recordaba uno de los días mas felices.. Su primer vez…

**Flash Back**

_Rachel se sentó lentamente en la cama, mientras Quinn cerraba la puerta de su cuarto. Imito a su novia y miro fijamente a los ojos, tomándola de la mano._

_Estas segura? – pregunto en un susurro. La castaña asintió con una tímida sonrisa._

_Quinn se acerco lentamente, deposito sus labios en los de su novia. El beso era cuidadoso, sus lenguas se movían con delicadeza. Se separaron por unos segundos, se miraron fijamente, sonrieron y volvieron a dejarse llevar. Esta vez el beso era mas intenso, pero sin dejar la ternura de lado_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Mónica miraba la escena con un claro dolor que reflejado en su rostro. Su ceño fruncido, sus labios apretados, tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Los demás chicos miraban la escena un tanto emocionados, en especial Kurt el cual recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, mientras que una o dos lagrimas se colaban por sus ojos.

Y Quinn… Quinn sentía todo un torbellino de emociones, los cuales eran reflejados por una sonrisa y su rostro inundado en lagrimas.

Rachel volvió abrir los ojos, respiro profundamente para entonar las ultima estrofa con el mayor sentimiento posible, siempre mirando a Quinn.

_**I am lost, I am vain  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you, without you..**_

Quinn tanto solo dio un par de pasos cuando Rachel se abalanzo sobre ella, la rubia la rodeo fuertemente por la cintura levantándola del suelo por un par de segundos. Para después posarla delicadamente en el y abrazarla, abrazarla como nunca antes, como si fuera el ultimo contacto que tendrían.

Perdóname – pidió Rachel aferrándose más al cuerpo de su novia.

No puedo sin ti Rachel – susurro entre sollozos – No puedo – agrego negando con la cabeza.

Ni yo princesa, ni yo – murmuro separándose y tomando el rostro de la rubia con ambas manos, perdiéndose en su mirada. – Te amo, te amo – repitió.

Y yo a ti, te amo – susurro para después acortar la distancia que las separaba y besar delicadamente sus labios. Fue un beso simple, donde solo estuvieron juntos por un par de segundos, pero era suficiente para ambas. Era suficiente para darse cuenta que en ningún otros labios, ni brazos, se sentirían seguras, protegidas y amadas.

_**FIN!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>__  
>Jajaja naaaaaaaah, es broma! Todavia falta… No mucho… Pero falta!<em>

_Vaya sustito eh! Pensaron que asi de sencillo la tendría Monica? PUES NO!_

_Pero…_

_En fin…_

_Gracias por los reviews! Mas de 500! WOOOW! De verdad GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!_

_Ahora contestare un par de reviews:_

_**Flor:**__ Mónica esta inspirada en Emma Roberts PERO cuando estaba de castaña!_

_**Jul's: **__Totalmente de acuerdo contigo y claro, estas acertando en cuanto Rebeca!_

_**Darkhannock, Lexa:**__ Jajaja amo que digan "Que le den a Rachel, que le den"_

_**Viv:**__ Hum… Dos cosas:_

_Primera: Si la historia es algo tediosa, quizá ha ido lenta, no lo se, pero me ha gustado que vaya así, mi objetivo era que realmente sintieran lo molesto que es Mónica para Quinn y lo tonta que puede llegar a ser la actitud de Rachel, cosa que al parecer he logrado._

_Segunda: Te refieres a que entre ellos se dicen así? Solo lo he hecho un par de veces. Ahora en cuanto la narración, si lo utilizo. Porque? Porque no me gusta que se vea tan repetitivo los nombres de ambas, vamos, creo que todas sabemos sus nombres al derecho y al revés. Pero igual, agradezco tu observación y la tendré en cuenta! Gracias por el review._

_**Nota:**__ No creí necesaria poner la traducción de la canción, ya que bueeno salió en Glee y sale traducida, pero igual, ustedes díganme si de ahora en adelante prefieren la traducción cada vez que salga una canción._

_**Dejen reviews, no se olviden!**_


	39. Just the way you are

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 39:** _Just the way you are_

Toco la puerta dos veces y enseguida Rachel le abrió con una sonrisa.

Hola amor – saludo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual Quinn alargo unos segundos mas. Se separo ligeramente, solo para cerrar la puerta, volvió a unir sus labios. Las chica solo disfrutaban del momento, sin importarles nada mas. El tiempo se detenía, todos desparecían, solo existan ella dos.

Su momento fue interrumpido por el timbre.

Espera amor – pidió Rachel separándose. Quinn rodo los ojos, respirando algo agitada, por la falta de oxigeno.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el repartidor de comida china.

Menos mal que fue el – murmuro Quinn ayudándola con las bolsas y caminando hacia la cocina. Rachel pago y siguió sus pasos. – Pensé que era tu amiguita – susurro arqueando las cejas. La castaña guardo silencio. – Has hablado con ella? – pregunto.

Algo así – murmuro encogiéndose de hombres – Iré a su casa en la noche – agrego.

Hum ya – susurro un poco celosa.

Quinn – la llamo, pero la rubia continuaba acomodando la comida en la pequeña isla – Quinn – alzo la voz, esta la miro – Creo que no podemos alargar mas esta conversación, así que ven – indico que se sentara a un lado de ella, cosa que hizo la rubia.

Tengo una pregunta que anda rondando por mi cabeza, así que bueno… Seré directa – advirtió – Hum – hizo una pausa – Aun sientes algo por Mónica? – pregunto un poco temerosa. Rachel arqueo sus cejas. – Se sincera – pidió.

Claro que no tonta! – exclamo negando con la cabeza, para al final regalarle una sonrisa.

Segura? – pregunto tomando su mano – No me mientas si? – pidió.

Ok – respondió, respiro profundamente. Quinn pudo sentir los nervios recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, sabía que venía algo que no le gustaría, lo sabia. – Al principio me confundí un poco, supongo que fue la emoción de verla de nuevo, después de lo que pasó entre nosotras y mas que nada por como termino todo – explico. – Pero cada vez que te miro, cada vez que tocas mi piel, que me besas, que me dices te amo, todo desaparece y me doy cuenta que yo solo amo a una persona – le sonrió - A ti – acaricio su mejilla – Me doy cuenta que solo quiero estar a tu lado – la miro fijamente – No quiero estar con nadie mas, no quiero. Tu eres mi novia y quiero que siempre sea así – agrego.

Quinn no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en el corazón al escuchar que se había confundido "un poco", porque no importaba la cantidad o la fuerza del sentimiento, sino el hecho de que había pasado. Pero ahora, ahora miraba esos ojos cafés, esos ojos llenos de amor, de ternura, de sinceridad, que toda punzada desparecía y su corazón se aceleraba.

Esos ojos no podían mentirle, confiaba en ello. Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, para después dejarle un tierno y dulce beso en los labios.

Es solo una amiga, solo eso – susurro Rachel, podía ver la pequeña duda en los ojos de su novia, en su semblante. – Confía en mi, por favor – pidió. Quinn asintió y la abrazo fuertemente.

Te amo Rachel, te amo – repitió aferrándose al cuerpo de su novia.

Y yo a ti Quinn – susurro dejándole un beso en su mejilla – Perdóname por no darte el tiempo que necesitas, por no darte la prioridad – se disculpo.

No pasa nada amor – dijo separándose y tomándole ambas manos – Estamos juntas y hemos solucionado las cosas y es mas que suficiente – agrego con una pequeña sonrisa. Rachel solo la abrazo fuertemente, para después darle un largo beso.

…**.**

Estrellita! – exclamo Mónica abriendo la puerta de su departamento, regalándole un beso en la mejilla. – pensé que no vendrías – agrego. Cerro la puerta y ambas se sentaron en el pequeño sillón.

Quinn se ha ido un poco tarde, lo siento – se disculpo.

O sea que ya han solucionado todo, completamente – afirmo. Rachel asintió.

Necesito hablar contigo – soltó bruscamente después de unos segundos en silencio.

Dime – contesto.

Se que últimamente hemos pasado tiempo juntas, sino no es que todo el día – explico – pero no creo que pueda seguir siendo asi, tengo que pasar tiempo con Quinn, es mi novia – agrego.

Te ha prohibido hablarme? – pregunto arqueando las cejas.

No para nada, pero por eso hemos discutido, solo quiere que pase tiempo con ella y tiene razón, yo me he equivocado – respondió encogiendo sus hombros.

Equivocarse es pasar tiempo con tu amiga? – pregunto un poco molesta.

No Mónica – se defendió – No he pasado nada de tiempo con ella y tiene razón al haberse molestado -.

Perfecto, esta bien – afirmo con el mismo tono molesto. – Yo mañana mismo voy a comprar un carro o moto, lo que sea, asi que no te preocupes en venir por mi – agrego cruzándose de brazos.

Por que tomas esa actitud? – pregunto entrecerrando la mirada – Eres solo mi amiga Mónica, no quiero que esto vaya mas allá – busco su mirada.

Ya no sientes nada por mi? – fue directa, mirándola fijamente. Rachel desvió su mirada.

No vine hablar de esto contigo Mónica… Hemos quedado como amigas - se puso de pie – Y yo tengo novia a la cual amo con todo mi corazón. – se giro y la miro – Confió en que sabrás respetarlo – agrego girando la manija, para después cerrarla tras ella.

Mónica aventó el pequeño cojín que estaba a su lado maldiciendo por lo alto. Respiro profundamente, camino para tomarlo de nuevo y abrazarlo fuertemente. Le dolía. Le dolía ver que Rachel realmente estaba enamorada de Quinn y que quizá, el venir había sido estúpido. Aun que aun tenía una pequeña esperanza. Rachel había evadido su pregunta, su reacción lo había dicho todo. Quizá la confusión era pequeña, pero ella podía hacerla crecer y recuperarla. No importaba si ponía en riesgo su amistad, pero de cierta forma eso no le importaba del todo. Por que? Porque nunca la podría ver como una amiga, estaba enamorada de ella.

No importaba que tuviera que hacer, no importaba su causaba daño. Tenía una pequeñísima esperanza, pero se iba aferrar a ella y lograr su propósito, lograr el porqué su transferencia a Lima Ohio. Iba a recuperar a Rachel, eso era seguro.

Pero sus movimientos tenían que ser cautelosos, sin llamar la atención.

…

Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Rachel y Quinn se encontraban en la cafetería hablando sobre distintas cosas.

Rachel volteo por un momento para mirar a su novia, la cual hizo lo mismo, se sonrieron por unos segundos.

Te amo – susurro la castaña acercándose y dejándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Y yo a ti – respondió entrelazando su mano fuertemente.

No quisiera interrumpir su momento tan lindo – dijo Kurt son una pequeña sonrisa. Ambas lo miraron – Pero Rachel Berry, solo quiero recordarte que mañana es nuestra reunión en tu casa, ya sabes "Noche de Divas" – agrego emocionado. Santana lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Que ridículo – interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

Así que – miro de mala forma a la latina, para después ignorar el comentario – tendré que robártela Q – le regalo una sonrisa, encogiendo sus hombros.

Pero…

Esta bien princesa, pasa tiempo con ellos, no tengo ningún problema – la interrumpió Quinn.

Perfecto! Mañana nos vamos en mi coche después de clases – informo a sus amigas, visiblemente emocionado.

Luego de un par de minutos mas conversando entre si y con pequeñas bromas de Santana a Kurt. Terminaron su desayuno, para así emprender camino a sus últimas clases del día. Matemáticas y el Glee Club.

Eres terrible! Nunca mas me sentare a tu lado en Matemáticas! – exclamo por lo bajo Quinn a su novia. Salían de clase, dirigiéndose al Glee Club.

Porque lo dices? – pregunto desconcertada – Si casi ni hemos hablado, por la dificultad del tema… Sin dejar de lado lo histérica que es la Srita. Rice – agrego. La rubia la detuvo en medio del pasillo, haciendo que un par de personas se casi estrellaran contra ellas. Le tomo la mejilla y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

Es imposible no verte, mientras muerdes tu labio, frunces tu ceño, intercalas tu mirada en el pizarrón y tu cuaderno para ver si has estado bien en el resultado, cuando sabes que es así. Levantas tu mano, irgues tu cuerpo orgullosamente y haces saber a todo el salón que tienes el resultado y lo mejor, que esta correcto. Y al final, al final sonríes con un poco de ego – explico sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Pero eso es fastidioso para la mayoría – murmuro sin entender – Me lo han hecho saber varias veces – agrego con una sonrisa de lado.

Para mi es lo mas hermoso, yo podría pasar todo el día así. Observándote – respondió – Y preguntándome cada segundo, minuto, hora, día… ¿Es posible enamorarme mas de esa mujer? – agrego. Los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron junto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas. Se acerco emocionada y dejo un largo beso sobre los labios de su novia.

Te amo – susurro sobre sus labios – Eres tan linda conmigo – agrego rodeando su cuello. – Gracias – agrego.

Yo también te amo princesa – beso su mejilla – Nada de gracias. Gracias a ti por hacerme tan feliz – Dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios. – Vamos a clase? – pregunto tomándole la mano. Rachel solo asintió.

…

Paso algo con Mónica? No he visto que te saludara ni la vi en el Glee Club – pregunto entrando a casa de la castaña después de ella.

Pues… - respiro profundamente – No se lo tomo muy bien. Piensa que tu me has prohibido hablarle – agrego rodando los ojos.

Oh Rachel! – exclamo – Pero tu sabes que eso no es verdad, para nada! Puedes seguir pasando tiempo con ella, simplemente no quería…

Rachel la interrumpió dejándole un beso sobre los labios.

Yo lo se, no me expliques nada mas – susurro – Mejor bésame – agrego rodeando el cuello de la rubia, la cual solo sonrió e hizo lo que le pidió.

Minutos después, se encontraban en el cuarto de Rachel, sobre su cama, besándose, mientras las manos de Quinn recorrían el vientre de la castaña bajo su ropa.

Hum… - murmuro Rachel – Quinn detente – pidió tratando de separarla, pero era imposible, ni ella quería realmente, ni su novia.

Ahora Quinn atacaba su cuello, sintiendo sus suaves labios sobre el, haciendo que la excitación aumentara.

Rachel? Cariño? – grito Hiriam subiendo las escaleras.

Quinn se separo de golpee, dando un paso atrás tropezándose con el escritorio, tirando un par de libros y claramente, haciendo un poco de escándalo.

Rachel se incorporo sentándose en su cama, bajando su blusa y acomodando su cabello.

Dos golpes fueron suficientes para saber que su padre se encontraba frente a la puerta.

Pa- Pa – a claro su garganta – Pasa – dijo en voz alta. Enseguida se abrió.

Hola cariño – saludo dejándole un beso en la mejilla – Quinn, me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí – repitió el gesto.

Lo mi-mismo digo – balbuceo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno… – murmuro arqueando una ceja mirándolas un poco extrañado – Hemos traído un poco de sushi, asi que no tarden, la esperamos abajo – agrego. Las chicas asintieron.

Gracias por avisarme que tus padres llegarían temprano! – agradeció pasando sus manos por su rostro.

Es lo que trataba de decirte, pero no me has dejado – la culpo.

Te imaginas si nos hubieran visto? – pregunto extendió ambos brazos – Seguro ahorita estaría siendo echada a la calle por tu padre! – exclamo negando con la cabeza – No vuelvas hacer eso – le recrimino. Rachel comenzó a reír, se acerco a ella.

Cálmate amor, no ha pasado nada – dijo frotando sus brazos, para después rodear su cuello y regarle un pequeño beso en la frente, nariz y labios. – te quiero – susurro, dejo otro beso.

Vamos con tus padres, si? – pregunto. Rachel asintió, no sin antes dejar un beso apasionado, mordiendo el labio de la rubia.

Te veo abajo – respondió con una sonrisa. Quinn solo asintió. Necesitaba con urgencia un baño de agua fría… Definitivamente.

…

**Q: **_No creo que sea buena idea - _repitio cambiando el celular a su otro oido

**S:** _Pero que diablos? Solo te estoy invitando a mi casa a pasarla conmigo y con Britt! _

**Q:** _No estoy dispuesta hacer una orgia con ustedes_ – rio fuertemente.

**S**_**:**__ Jodete! _– hizo una pausa – _Solo quiero que pasemos tiempo juntas, como en los viejos tiempos._

**Q:** _Pero le dije a Rachel que estaría en mi casa, haciendo tarea y estudiando…_

**S:** _Quinn eso lo puedes hacer luego, asi no te quedas sola en casa_

**Q:** _Hum_ – pensó – _Pero.._

**S:** _Rachel esta con su estúpida "Noche de Divas, nosotras tendremos nuestra noche a lo "Unholy Trinity"_

**Q:** _Ese es el problema_ – rio - _Conozco como terminara todo_

**B:** _Vamos Q!_ – animo

**S:** _Que dices?_

**Q:** _Perfecto, ustedes ganan._

**…**

_**All out it's so ridic-lous  
>Zone out so much attention<br>Scream out I'm in the building (hey! )  
>They watchin I know this<br>I'm rockin, I'm rolling  
>I'm holding, I know it<br>You know it**_

Las tres chicas bailaban al ritmo de David Guetta, acompañadas de una cerveza, en el centro de una pequeña discoteca. Santana había logrado que las dejaran entrar, gracias a un par de DI falsos.

Puedes creerlo? Es la tercera y ve como esta – dijo Santana a su novia, Brittany asintió con una sonrisa. Quinn no dejaba de bailar, brincar, agitar su cabello, siempre con una sonrisa.

Paso alrededor de una hora, donde las cervezas habían aumentado por petición de la rubia. Santana era la mas "sobria" de las tres, Quinn se encontraba totalmente ebria.

Pensé que no te gustaba tomar – le dijo al odio a la rubia.

Estoy feliz! Rachel me ama, me eligió a mi! Por que no festejarlo? – pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo en sus ojos que podría deslumbrar a cualquiera.

Estas jodidamente enamorada de Rachel – le respondió la latina con una pequeña risa.

Es el amor de mi vida, Sant – encogió los hombros, la rodeo por los hombros – Te amo – murmuro dándole un gran beso en la mejilla. La latina la abrazo fuertemente, para después seguir bailando junto con Brittany.

Las burbujas comenzaron hacerse presente, cayendo desde arriba y animando mas a la gente, en especial a la rubia la cual comenzó a abrir los brazos, gritando y bailando un tanto exagerado, lo cual provoco las carcajadas de sus amigas y de un par mas.

Después de mas de 4 horas, 10 cervezas, baile… Se encontraban el auto yendo a uno velocidad de 20 km/hr.

Así nunca llegaremos – murmuro Brittany.

De por si nos estamos arriesgando a que nos pase algo, no puedo ir mas rápido – explico

Te dije que trajéramos a Lord Tubbington hubiera sido el perfecto conductor designado – murmuro arqueando las cejas. Su novia quito la mirada por unos segundos del frente, para posarlos en ella, negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

Basta, basta – interrumpió Quinn entre gritos – Es mi auto… yo… manejo – ordeno jalando el brazo de la latina.

Quinn! No hagas eso! – exclamo molesta.

Ash – bufo – Que carácter – dijo dejándose caer en el asiento. – Hum Brit! – la llamo, esta volteo – Pon algo de música – sonrió. No lo pensó dos veces y puso música a todo volumen.

_Oh! wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody_ – cantaba Brittany moviendo sus brazos.

_I've been in love and lost my senses, spinning through the town _– ahora el turno de Quinn que imitaba a su amiga. Santana reia al ver la escena.

_Ooooh! Come on baby_ – canto Santana regalandole una enorme sonrisa a su novia.

_Hey don't you wanna dance, with me baby! With somebody who loves me, don't you wanna dance, say you wanna dance _– cantaron las tres al unisono, entre risas. Despues de que teminara la cancion, Quinn pudo darse cuenta que se encontraban cerca de la casa de su novia, a pesar de su ebriedad

Vamos a casa de Rachel – pidió.

No! Estas loca? – negó Santana mirándola por el retrovisor.

No estan sus papas, y no te estoy preguntando, vamos! – ordeno.

No – fue directa.

Entonces yo me bajo – dijo intentando abrir la puerta.

OK QUINN! OK! – grito histérica al ver que la rubia de verdad se disponía abrirla puerta**.**

…

Sabes Rach? – pregunto Mercedes sentándose en la sala entre sus amigos. Se disponían a ver "El Fantasma de la Opera" – Me da mucho gusto que te hayas quitado esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza y estés bien con Quinn – agrego con una sonrisa.

Se ven adorables – asintió Kurt

Aw chicos, ustedes me han ayudado tanto – los abrazo fuertemente – Los quiero – murmuro.

El momento fue interrumpido por un fuerte claxon y música. Los tres se miraron extrañados, se pusieron de pie. La primera en caminar a la ventana fue Rachel, la abrió un poco, miro unos segundos y se dirigió a la puerta.

Es el carro de Quinn, pero lo extraño es que Santana lo viene manejando – explico al notar el rostro confundido de sus amigos. Abrió la puerta.

ENANA! TE HEMOS TRAIDO SERENATA! – grito Santana con una sonrisa, rodeando en cada brazo los hombros de Brittany y Quinn, la cual comenzó a cantar:

_**When I see your face  
><strong>__(Cuando veo su rostro)__**  
>theres not a thing that I would change<br>**__(No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en el)__**  
>Cause you're amazing<br>**__(Porque eres asombrosa)__**  
>Just the way you are<br>**__(Asi como eres)_

Kurt y Mercedes reían a carcajadas mientras Rachel sonreía pero al mismo tiempo estaba desconcertada. Ahora era el turno de la Brittany y Santana, que cantaban ambas mirándose a los ojos.

_**Oh you know you know you know  
><strong>__(Oh sabes, sabes, sabes)__**  
>Id never ask you to change<br>**__(Que nunca te pediria que cambies)__**  
>If perfect's what your searching for<br>**__(Si es la perfección lo que buscas)__**  
>then just stay the same<br>**__(Te darás cuenta que la encontrarás siendo la misma)__**  
>So don't even bother asking if you look ok<br>**__(Así que no te molestes en preguntar si luces bien)__**  
>You know I'll say<br>**__(Sabes lo que voy a decir)_

Quinn se separo de sus amigas y comenzó a caminar yéndose un poco de lado.

Estiro sus brazos para poder abrazarla, cantaba apenas con un hilo de voz. Las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas con rapidez.

_**And when you smile  
><strong>__(Y cuando sonries)__**  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>**__(El mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando__**  
>Cause girl you're amazing<br>**__(Porque chica tu eres asombrosa)__**  
>Just the way you are<br>**__(Asi como eres)_

Apenas termino Rachel la rodeo fuertemente.

Te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, nunca, nunca me dejes Rachel, nunca! – pidió entre sollozos.

Nunca amor, sabes que yo también te amo – susurro acariciando su espalda.

Y soy el amor de tu vida? – pregunto.

Ajam – murmuro – Eres el amor de mi vida – agrego. Quinn limpiaba sus lagrimas torpemente – Pero ahora vamos dentro, si seguimos aquí seguro mandan a los policías y no están ni tus padres, ni tu madre, asi que anda vamos – estiro su mano, la tomo y entraron a la casa.

Vayan chicas, yo cierro el auto – dijo Kurt extendiendo su mano a Santana para que esta le diera las llaves.

Un hora después todos se encontraban dentro de la cocina, sentados en cada silla. Quinn, Brittany y Santana tomaban un café cargado para que se les bajara el alcohol.

Ha sido una irresponsabilidad que vinieran manejando en ese estado – espeto Rachel.

No empieces enana, no había otra forma de regresarnos – respondió.

Regresar? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Que no nos ves? Tenemos el cabello tieso – tomo un mechón de su pelo y se lo mostro. La castaña miro a su novia y en efecto – Fuimos a una discoteca con unos ID falsos y bueno hubo espuma - explico dando un gran sorbo a su taza. Rachel arqueo una ceja. – Por cierto sácala mas seguido, parecía como si nunca en su vida la hubiera visto – agrego con una pequeña risa contagiando los demás, incluso Quinn.

Lo bueno es que te quedarías estudiando y haciendo tarea en tu casa – ironizo Rachel a Quinn dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia.

Ellas tuvieron la culpa, interrumpieron mi calma – señalo a sus amigas, para luego mirar a su novia y hacer un puchero. – Beso – pidió.

No! Apestas alcohol da gracias de que estoy a lado de ti – murmuro haciendo cara de asco. Quinn se desconcertó – Chiquito ok? – La rubia asintió con una sonrisa. El beso apenas duro un segundo.

Y si mejor vamos a dormir? No aguanto ver a este par, me dan asco – pidió Santana.

Si vamos a dormir! Muero de sueño – murmuro Brittany, la cual estaba con la cabeza recostada en la mesa.

Todos se pusieron de pie, subiendo poco a poco la escalera. Quinn que ya se encontraba mejor, rodeo con un brazo la cintura de su novia.

Yo duermo contigo eh! – advirtió con una sonrisa, a lo cual Rachel solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>POORFIN termine el capitulo, aunque me di el susto de mi vida porque casi borro todo aquí en Word!<em>

_No saben el trabajo que me ha costado escribir este capitulo, entre falta de inspiración, Achele, familia, perros, futbol, etc, pero bueno ahí lo tienen! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que bueno como les dije en capítulos pasados, se necesita de este capitulo para asentar un poco las cosas entre las chicas._

_Me han estado preguntando cuantos capítulos le quedan al ff, bueno aun no se si 10 o mas. Tampoco quiero alargarlo demasiado, todavía tengo una lucha en mi cabeza para saber que rumbo tomara. Por que si, estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte, todavía no hay nada seguro!_

_En fin… Espero que dejen reviews, por lo menos mas que el anterior, no sean malas!_

_AH! Y sorry por asutarlas con el "fin"! Jajaja!_

_No quiero que Glee termine _


	40. Volver a Diciembre

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 40:** _Volver a Diciembre_

Que tal la "cruda realidad"? – susurro Rachel en el odio de su novia, sobresaltándola. Paso ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Quinn sonrió y giro.

Horrible, aunque he dormido mas de la cuenta – respondió negando con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

Lo he notado, ningún msj suyo señorita Fabray – reprocho tiernamente, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Tu tampoco lo has hecho – se quejo rodeando su cuello.

Imagine que estarías durmiendo, así que no he querido despertarte – la beso – Y bueno… He estado con Mónica – agrego.

Oh – arqueo las cejas – Han solucionado las cosas? Supongo que ha dejado esa estúpida idea de que te controlo, no? – pregunto.

Ajam… Todo olvidado – contesto – Pero bueno, no hablemos de ella… - la beso – Hagamos esto – sugirió volviendo a posar sus labios en los de la rubia, la cual correspondió el beso, tomando sus mejillas en sus manos, dando paso a su lengua, alargándolo un poco mas. Después de unos minutos, se separaron por falta de oxigeno, aparte de que se encontraban sobre los pasillos. Rachel dejo un beso y delicado beso en los labios de su novia y se dispuso a tomar sus libros, mientras Quinn cerraba su locker y la esperaba a un lado.

Por cierto amor, en lo poco que estuve despierta, he hablado con mi mama y quería saber si tus padres tienen algo que hacer este fin de semana…. Ya sabes… La cena que estaba pendiente – murmuro.

No creo que haya problema, estarán aquí en la ciudad… Pero yo te confirmo en la tarde ¿vale? – pregunto cerrando su locker, para después mirarla.

Vale – respondió dando un pequeño beso en sus labios. Tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar a su siguiente clase, que para fortuna era juntas.

Quinn! – grito una chica detrás de ellas. Ambas giraron para encontrarse con Rebeca.

Rebe! – exclamo acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla – Como has estado? – pregunto.

Bien Q y tu? – pregunto con una sonrisa, miro a Rachel – Hola – saludo, Rachel solo movio su cabeza hacia adelante en modo de saludo, desviando la mirada de ambas.

Mucho mejor que la ultima vez que platicamos – respondió radiante.

Me alegro – sonrio – He venido para invitarte a las semifinales, serán este viernes por la tarde – saco un par de tickets de su bolsa – Espero que puedas ir – agrego.

Claro! Te lo he prometido, asi que me veras ahí – afirmo con la cabeza – Animandote, no como cheerio, que por cierto sigo sin entender porque no estamos ahí en futbol… - comento – Pero en fin, estare ahí en primer fila – tomo los boletos.

Lo se, aunque un buen numero de personas van a vernos, asi que… - se encogió de hombros – supongo que es bueno… Entonces te espero ahí, vale? Te he dado 3, si quieres mas, avísame, ok? – pregunto. Quinn asintió – Bien, ahora tengo que irme a clases, nos vemos Q! – se despidió dejando un beso en su mejilla, para después caminar de prisa de lado contrario. La rubia llego hasta su novia.

Me ha invitado a su partido el viernes, iras conmigo? – pregunto.

Hum… - pensó un poco seria.

Vamos Rachel, deja los celos a un lado, es mi amiga… Recuérdalo – dijo tomando su mano.

Tienes razón – bufo – Si, iré contigo – agrego entrelazando sus dedos, siguiendo con su camino.

Perfecto – murmuro dejando un beso en su sien.

…

Mónica se encontraba bajando de su nueva moto, con el celular en mano, hablando con la que era su mejor amiga en NY, Roció.

**Rc:** _Debes asegurarte que ella siente algo mas por ti_

**M:** _Yo se que es así… No pudo decírmelo a los ojos, la conozco _

**Rc:** _No seas estúpida y mejor asegúrate…_

**M:** _Tu siempre tan delicada conmigo_ – ironizo – _Ok, ya se que hare._

**S:** _Idiota _– rio – _Luego hablamos y suerte_ – colgó.

Mónica bufo ya que quería seguir hablando con su amiga, pero esta la corto sin mas. Colgo su mochila por el hombro, tomo su casco y con la otra su celular, caminaba rápidamente mirando la pantalla escribiendo un mensaje, chocando con una par de personas, hasta que se topo con Rachel y Quinn, pegándole a la rubia.

Lo siento – se disculpo forzadamente, para luego posar su atención en Rachel, saludándola con un pequeño beso en la mejilla. – Hola estrellita – sonrió. Quinn rodo los ojos, mientras sentía como Rachel soltaba su mano, la miro con el ceño fruncido tratando de encontrar una explicación, pero la atención de la castaña estaba en su amiga.

Y ese casco? – pregunto señalándolo – No me digas que.. No Mónica! Pero porque lo has hecho? – pregunto un poco molesta, Quinn se encontraba seria.

Si, me he comprado una moto – afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa – Sabes que siempre he querido una y por fin me la he comprado-.

Si, pero hasta donde yo supe habia logrado convencerte de lo peligroso que es y me juraste que no te la comprarías – le reprendió señalándola fijamente con el dedo. Monica comenzó a reir.

Exageras Rachel, no le pasara nada – murmuro Quinn rodando los ojos.

No exagero Quinn! Es demasiado peligroso! – exclamo negando con la cabeza. Monica poso su mano en el hombro de Rachel, tranquilizándola.

No pasa nada, la he comprado porque estamos en un pueblo Rachel! Comprendo que en NY puede ser peligroso, pero aquí no… - la tranquilizo. Rachel no cambiaba su postura. Quinn miro ha ambas y paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia, haciendo que la neoyorkina quitara su mano.

No creo que Monica se tan estúpida como para tener un accidente ya sea aquí o en NY – comento Quinn un poco brusca, pero con una sonrisa burlona.

Al parecer nunca has estado en NY, no? – le pregunto empleando el mismo tono. Quinn negó.

Exacto, Quinn no se trata de ser estúpida o no, sino que es un caos! – exclamo Rachel mirando a ambas, para posar su mirada en Mónica. La rubia mordió su labio, claramente fastidiada.

He comprado la que te ha gustado, cuando me acompañaste a echarles uno ojo en NY… La he encontrado aquí, puedes creerlo? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Hablas como si no estuviéramos a tu altura… Te recuerdo que vivimos en el mismo país – dijo Quinn rodando los ojos.

Digamos que están un poco atrasados – respondió cruzándose de brazos y encogiendo los hombros, con un dejo de superioridad.

Si es asi… Porque has decido venir a estudiar a un pueblo donde estamos atrasados y no estamos a la altura de tu preciado NY? – pregunto mirándola – No entiendo – agrego.

Por cuestiones personales, Quinn – respondió dura desviando su mirada.

Claro – susurro para ella misma con ironía.

Pasaron un par de minutos y aun seguía la pequeña discusión entre las dos chicas.

Ha sido fácil aprender, aunque ya había tomado un par de clases en NY – explicaba. Las tres caminaban de regreso a los lockers, para acompañar a Mónica. Quinn pasaba su mano libre por su cuello, tratando de ser paciente.

…

Brittany y Santana, mantenían una de sus ya acostumbradas sesiones de besos, entre los vestidores, dejando a las demás porritas afuera por unos minutos, poniendo de pretexto la supuesta revisión de que estuviera libre de chicos, como buena sub-capitana.

Quinn llegaba con su maleta furiosa, tocando fuertemente la puerta, todas la miraban sorprendida, pero sin decir ni una palabra, ya que a pesar de que era amable, sabían que cuando se encontraba enojada, era la vieja Quinn.

Pueden abrirme? – pregunto exaltada, haciendo que la demás gente la miraran y pasar lentamente por ahí. Después de unos segundos, la puerta fue abierta, donde solo entro ella, cerrándola de un portazo.

Pero que jodidos te pasa? – pregunto Santana. Quinn evento su pequeña maleta contra los casilleros, para después darle un par de golpees a unos cuantos.

Estoy harta! HARTA DE ESA ESTUPIDA! – grito.

De quien? – pregunto Brittany.

DE MONICA! DE QUIEN MAS? – grito furiosa. Negó con la cabeza, respiro profundamente y paso sus manos por su cabello, tratando de calmarse. – Lo siento Britt – se disculpo. Esta solo se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Que ha pasado? – pregunto Santana acercándose. La rubia les conto lo que había sucedido en los pasillos y durante toda la clase de Biología, donde aun las chicas habían alargado su "discusión" sobre la moto. Donde una vez mas Rachel la había dejado de lado… Aun que de vez en cuando ella se metía haciendo comentarios para molestar a Mónica. – Pero solo era una platica entre amigas Quinn, no puedes enojarte, recuerda en que quedaron – agrego.

Ya se! Pero… Aaah… Simplemente no la soporto, toda ella, su persona, me cae mal – explico – Es egocéntrica, cree que por ser de NY, ya lo sabe todo y lo ha vivido todo. Es una estúpida – agrego.

Pero es amiga de Rachel y si sigues haciendo esos comentarios, te crearas problemas con la enana – murmuro la latina.

Y solo serás mas obvia con Mónica – agrego Brittany.

Ella ya lo sabe… Sabe que muero de celos cuando esta con Rachel… Aun que no me agrade, no es nada estúpida y lo sabe – negó con la cabeza – Y creo que es lo que mas me enoja, que lo sepa. Que sepa como joderme – murmuro.

Una vez mas Quinn… Confía en Rachel – le repitió la rubia. –

Y a ella solo ignórala – completo Santana.

Tienes razón – contesto después de unos segundos, tomando aire y sacándola con fuerza.

Aunque si quieres… Podemos darle una lección al estilo Lima Heights – murmuro la latina con una sonrisa y encogiendo los hombros.

Sant! – la regaño Brittany.

Seria buena idea – bromeo Quinn, haciendo reír a sus amigas y también ella.

…

Hey Rachel! – exclamo Mónica detrás de ella, haciendo que se detuviera – Tienes clase? – pregunto.

No.. De hecho iba a comer algo con Kurt… Pasa algo? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Quinn? Ira contigo? - pregunto

Eh no… Quinn está en su entrenamiento – respondió extrañada – Pasa algo? – repitió.

Perfecto! – exclamo tomando una de sus manos y llevándola de lado contrario.

A donde vamos? He quedado con Kurt de…

Vamos al auditorio, cuando lleguemos ahí le mandas un msj diciéndole que no has podido – se detuvo y la miro – Por favor – pidió. Rachel asintió y siguieron con su camino. Ya estando dentro Mónica le indico que se sentara y esperar aun par de minutos, dándole tiempo de avisarle a su amigo. Después de unos minutos pudo ver a la chica, saliendo con su guitarra y sentándose en un pequeño banco, frente a un micrófono. – Escucha – pidió. La castaña asintió algo extrañada, volteando a sus lados para saber si se encontraba a solas, pero los primeros acordes llamaron su atención, mirándola fijamente y escuchando.

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
><strong>__(Estoy tan feliz de que te hayas hecho tiempo para verme)__**  
>How's life, tell me how's your family?<br>**__(Cuentame como te trata la vida, ¿Qué es de tu familia?)__**  
><strong>__**I haven't seen them in a while.  
><strong>__(Hace mucho que no los veo)__**  
>You've been good, busier then ever.<br>**__(Me dices que has estado bien y mas ocupado que nunca)__**  
>We small talk, work and the weather<br>**__(Tuvimos un pequeña charla sobre el trabajo y el clima)__**  
>Your guard is up and I know why<strong>__.  
>(No bajas la guardia y se que es porque)<em>

_**Cause the last time you saw me  
><strong>__(El recuerdo de la ultima vez que me viste)__**  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind.<br>**__(aun permanece en tu mente)__**  
>You gave me roses and I left them there to die.<br>**__(Me diste rosas y yo las deje morir alli)_

Rachel se acomodo en su asiento un tanto incomoda.

_**So this is me swallowing my pride,  
><strong>__(Asi que aqui estoy, tragandome mi orgullo)__**  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,<br>**__(De pie frente a ti, disculpandome por aquella noche)__**  
>And I go back to December all the time.<br>**__(Y volviendo a Diciembre todo el tiempo)__**  
>Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>**__(Resulta ser que mi libertad no es nada mas que extrañarte)__**  
>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.<br>**__(Realmente deseo haberme dado cuenta de lo que tenia cuando aun me pertenecias)__**  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<br>**__(Volveria a Diciembre y haria lo correcto)__**  
>I go back to December all the time.<br>**__(Volveria a Diciembre todo el tiempo)_

Cerro los ojos…

_**These days I haven't been sleeping  
><strong>__(Estos dias no he dormido)__**  
>Staying up playing back myself leaving,<br>**__(Ya que permanezco despierta recordando el momento en el que me marche)__**  
>When your birthday passed and I didn't call.<br>**__(En el que fue tu cumpleaños y no te llame)__**  
>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times<br>**__(Y pienso en aquel verano y todos aquellos hermosos momentos)__**  
>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<br>**__(En cuando te veia reir desde el asiento de acompañante)__**  
>Realized that I loved you in the fall.<br>**__(Me di cuenta que en el Otoño te ame)__**  
>Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind.<br>**__(Pero vino el Invierno y los dias oscuros y el miedo se apodero de mi mente)__**  
>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye.<br>**__(Tu me diste todo tu amor y todo lo que yo te di fue una despedida)_

Volvio a mirarla fijamente a los ojos, los cuales Rachel trataba de evadir.

_**So this is me swallowing my pride,  
><strong>__(Asi que aqui estoy, tragandome mi orgullo)__**  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,<br>**__(De pie frente a ti, disculpandome por aquella noche)__**  
>And I go back to December all the time.<br>**__(Y volviendo a Diciembre todo el tiempo)__**  
>Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>**__(Resulta ser que mi libertad no es nada mas que extrañarte)__**  
>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.<br>**__(Realmente deseo haberme dado cuenta de lo que tenia cuando aun me pertenecias)__**  
>I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.<br>**__(Volveria a Diciembre, regresaria y cambiaria mi opinion)__**  
>I go back to December all the time<br>**__(Volveria a Diciembre todo el tiempo)_

_**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,  
><strong>__(Extraño tu piel bronceada, tu dulce sonrisa, eras tan bueno para mi, tan apropiado)__**  
><strong>_

_**Flash Back**_

_Una vez mas sus padres la ignoraban… Y todo por no haber estudiado lo que toda su familia si. Por haber elegido algo totalmente diferente, pero algo que le apasionaba y amaba._

_Podría tener todo lo que ella quisiera materialmente, mas no sentimental, algo que ella deseaba. _

_Era una presentación importante, donde logro tener la voz principal, donde todos los padres estarían ahí presentes, aplaudiendo y vitoreando orgullosos. Si, todos los padres, menos los de ella. Era mas importante un juego de golf con un par de clientes, era mas importante socializar, mas importante era viajar del otro del mundo par obtener mas clientes._

_Entiendo Mama – murmuro – Si, adiós – se despidió, guardo su celular y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos._

_Rachel la rodeo fuertemente. Apenas tenia un par de semanas que se habían conocido, pero era como si se conocieran desde hace años, habían congeniado bien y mas que nada, se apoyaban en la difícil pero diferente situación que vivían en ese preciso momento. La castaña no decía nada, solo la abrazaba fuertemente, acariciando su espalda. Sabia que no habia palabras que la consolara, pero era suficiente con tenerla ahí, con mostrarle su apoyo._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
><strong>__(Me tuviste entre tus brazos aquella noche de Septiembre)__**  
>The first time you ever saw me cry.<br>**__(Y me viste llorar por primera vez)__**  
>Maybe this is wishful thinking,<br>**__(Quiza me este hacienda ilusiones)__**  
>Probably mindless dreaming<br>**__(Probablemente este soñando sin sentido=__**  
>If we loved again I swear I'd love you right.<br>**__(Pero si volvieramos, te juro que te amaria como corresponde)_

Dejo el micrófono a un lado, para comenzar a bajar las escaleras, aun tocando los acordes, acercándose a Rachel

_**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
><strong>__(Volveria el tiempo atras y lo cambiaria todo, pero no puedo)__**  
>So if the chain is on your door, I understand.<br>**__(Asi que si cierras tu puerta con candado, lo entendere)_

Se detuvo a tan solo 2 metros de ella…

_**So this is me swallowing my pride,  
><strong>__(Asi que aqui estoy, tragandome mi orgullo)__**  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,<br>**__(De pie frente a ti, disculpandome por aquella noche)__**  
>And I go back to December all the time.<br>**__(Y volviendo a Diciembre todo el tiempo)__**  
>Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>**__(Resulta ser que mi libertad no es nada mas que extrañarte)__**  
>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.<br>**__(Realmente deseo haberme dado cuenta de lo que tenia cuando aun me pertenecias)__**  
>I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.<br>**__(Volveria a Diciembre, regresaria y cambiaria mi opinion)__**  
><strong>_

Un par de lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas

_**I go back to December all the time  
><strong>__(Volveria a Diciembre todo el tiempo)_

_**All the time…  
><strong>__(Todo el tiempo…)_

Rachel tenia el rostro confundido, lo entienda el porque estaba ahí o quizá si, pero solo tenia que escucharlo, tenia que afirmárselo.

Mónica dejo su guitarra en el asiento de a lado, termino de recorrer la distancia que la separaba y se sentó a un lado.

Ha sido para ti… Para hacerte saber una vez mas lo arrepentida que estoy de ese estúpido error que cometí… - hizo una pausa – No te dejare ir… Luchare por ti, porque se que aun sientes algo por mi… Cierto? – pregunto con un poco de miedo, tomando su mano.. Rachel la miraba sorprendida, sin parpadear – Aun sientes algo por mi.. Estrellita? – pregunto.

Estoy con Quinn – respondió levantándose sobresaltada y corriendo hacia la salida.

Rachel! – exclamo yendo detrás de ella, pero Kurt la detuvo en la salida, tomándola del brazo.

Ama a Quinn, deja de confundirla – murmuro serio.

Aun siente algo por mi… Eres su mejor amigo y lo sabes – le respondió. Kurt desvió la mirada – No me daré por vencida… A eso vine – agrego soltándose bruscamente, para después salir.

Kurt se cruzo de brazos y suspiro.

* * *

><p><em>PERDON! Si, lo se, se que muchas me la deben de estar mentando, pero he tenido un grandísimo "bloqueo de escritor", aparte de que he estado ocupada y después de unos problemas, al fin entro a la universidad! <em>

_Pero bueno, eso no creo que les importe, así que regresamos a lo que si: el fanfic!_

_Que tal? Les ha gustado? Pobre Mónica, no? Y Rebeca?_

_Si, muchas preguntas, pero la que seguro mas se hacen… ¿Qué jodidos te pasa Rachel? _

_No? Si lo se.. No la odien! No sean malas con ella!_

_Ahí una canción de Taylor Swift para que se acuerden de "Swiftgron" jaja en especial Andreina!_

_En fin.. Gracias por los reviews, espero que en este capitulo dejen muchos, muchos y actualizare pronto!_

_Canción: Back to December._


	41. Otra vez

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Pretending**

**Capitulo 41:** _Otra vez_

Rachel! – grito Mónica tratando de tenerla, pero fue en vano. Se detuvo viendo como la castaña se perdía entre la multitud.

Necesitaba ver a Quinn, necesitaba verla para que toda esa confusión despareciera. Llego hasta el campo de futbol, viendo como bromeaba con Santana y Brittany. Tanta era su diversión que su risa se escuchaba hasta donde ella se encontraba. Su novia se giro y le regalo una enorme sonrisa acompañado de un beso. Rio tontamente saludándola con la mano. Pudo escuchar un grito de Sue llamándole la atención. Comenzó a subir por las gradas, sentándose lo mas lejos del campo.

Suspiro fuertemente y fijo su mirada en el cielo.

A caso necesitaba que Mónica se lo confirmara? No. Ella sabia desde un principio porque se encontraba ahí, quería negárselo así misma para no estar pensando en ello. Pero esa confirmación, había despertado sentimientos, sentimientos que estaban "casi" dormidos.

La confusión no era su mayor preocupación o quizá si… Pero lo único que sentía en ese momento, en su cuerpo era miedo… Miedo de no hacer lo correcto, miedo de dejarse llevar por lo que su corazón y mente le decía, miedo de hacer alguna estupidez. Pero el mayor… Miedo de perder a Quinn.

Solo quería saber que era lo correcto, solo eso. Lo peor es no podía recurrir a nadie. Si se lo mencionaba a Kurt o Mercedes lo único que harían seria regañarla y a Quinn? Lo correcto era decirle la verdad?..

Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y cerro los ojos fuertemente, mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban con rapidez. Tanta era su confusión, su desesperación por saber que camino era el correcto.

Limpio sus lágrimas, respirando profundamente para lograr calmarse. Noto que el entrenamiento había terminado y Quinn se acercaba a ella.

Amor… Pasa algo? – pregunto a unos metros de ella. Al estar ya frente a ella, noto sus ojos llorosos – Que paso? – repitió preocupada. Rachel solo la abrazo fuertemente mientras comenzaba a sollozar. – Rachel… Me estas preocupando – murmuro.

Solo abrázame… - susurro – Solo dime que me amas, solo eso – pidió aferrándose a su cuerpo. Quinn acaricio su espalda.

Siempre estaré para ti hermosa… Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón – susurro en su oído, rodeándola con fuerza.

…

Pasaron 3 días, en los cuales Rachel estuvo distante, ida… Y en todo momento evadiendo a Mónica, cosa que le pareció extraña a Quinn desde un principio, sabiendo que ella seguro tenia que ver con la actitud que había tomado desde hace un par de días en las gradas.

Por mas que le preguntaba Rachel siempre encontraba un pretexto para evadirla y se estaba cansando. Por mas que tuviera problemas con su amiga, no tenia porque influir en su relación. No tenían porque pasar poco tiempo juntas, no tenia porque ser fría con ella.

Dejo caer su pluma notablemente fastidiada en medio de la ya aburrida clase de historia. Kurt se encontraba a un lado de ella.

Aburrida? – pregunto el chico.

Ojala… Estoy desesperada – respondió negando con la cabeza – Pero… Quiza tu puedas ayudarme – lo miro de reojo.

Dime en que soy bueno – murmuro.

Sabes que le pasa a Rachel? Se ha peleado con Monica? – pregunto. Kurt arqueo las cejas.

Ah.. No se, no he hablado de eso con ella – mintió desviando su mirada, fijándola en su cuaderno.

Entiendo… Eres su mejor amigo y no porque yo sea su novia, vendrás a contarme todo – murmuro con fastidio pero al mismo tiempo comprendía. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el resto de la clase, hasta que cuando recogían sus cosas dispuestos a salir de clase, Kurt la detuvo.

Mónica le ha cantado y le ha dicho a lo que ha venido… Tu sabes a lo que me refiero - susurro en su oído, para después salir como una bala de la clase.

Lo único que pudo sentir fue la ira recorriendo su cuerpo… Tomo sus cosas rápidamente y salió rápidamente, caminando por los pasillos, mirando a todos lados y por fin podía ver a su objetivo. Se acerco lentamente, para cerrarle de golpe el casillero, llamando la atención de unos cuantos.

Deja de molestar a Rachel! Ella está conmigo, respétalo! – exclamo con enojo.

No eres nadie para venir a decirme lo que tengo que dejar de hacer – respondió mirándola fijamente, para volver abrir su casillero, ignorándola. Quinn volvió a cerrarlo con fuerza.

Soy SU novia… Si realmente la quieres como amiga, porque no creo que estés enamorada de ella, si así fuera no la hubieras botado – dijo arqueando una de sus cejas. Mónica negó con la cabeza, con una risa burlona. – Déjala ser feliz conmigo, deja de persuadirla! Acepta que te diste cuenta de tu error demasiado tarde – agrego.

No me vengas hablar de si he botado o no a la gente, cuando tu lo hiciste con tu propia hija Quinn… Se habla con el ejemplo, asi que mejor cállate y deja que Rachel decida – dijo dándole un pequeño empujón.

Repite lo que has dicho… - murmuro cerrando los puños.

No lo has entendido? – pregunto burlona – Dejaste botada a tu hija Quinn! Tu hija y ni siquiera la has buscado… A diferencia mía, que fui capaz de mudarme de mi ciudad. Así que no hables. La podre haber dejado una vez, pero aquí estoy, dispuesta a luchar por ella… - agrego cruzándose de brazos.

Tu ni siquiera sabes lo que realmente paso, no me conoces, así que no hables de algo que ni siquiera viene al tema Mónica! – exclamo regresándole el empujón.

Que no viene al tema? Rachel como puede asegurarse de que no la dejaras botada como a tu hija? Cuando se supone que es lo mas preciado que se tiene en la vida? – pregunto. Quinn se acerco aun mas a ella.

Yo no la deje botada, le di una mejor vida. Cosa que a ti no te pudieron dar… Prefirieron darte dinero y solo tenerte ahí… Botada. Debe ser feo no importarle a tus padres, no Mónica? – se defendió. Mónica respondió estrellando a Quinn en los casilleros, llamando la atención de toda la gente en el pasillo. La rubia reacciono empujándola, la neoyorkina se tomo fuertemente de ella, llevándola consigo. Ya en el suelo empezaron una pelea, rasguñándose y jalando su ropa, cabellos… Lo que podían. Nadie se movía para tratar de separarlas, hasta que llego el director Figgins acompañado de la Coach Beiste, separándolas. Dejando ver grandes rasguños e la mejilla de Quinn y por parte de Mónica, en el cuello principalmente.

Que te pasa Fabray? – pregunto furioso el director tomándola con fuerza. – Y tu Jones? Ambas están suspendidas e inmediatamente llamare a sus padres. – agrego.

Seguro tendrá que llamar a alguna otra persona por parte de ella, porque esta claro que sus padres no se interesan en ella – respondió Quinn burlona. Mónica trato de abalanzarse, pero la fuerza de la Coach era mayor.

Cállate estúpida! – grito furiosa.

Se calman! – pidió Figgins. – Profesora lleve a Jones a la enfermería, yo llevare a Fabray con Will – indico.

…

Pero que en que diablos estabas pensando Quinn? – pregunto Rachel rompiendo el silencio durante todo el camino hasta su casa.

Esa estúpida solo trata de confundirte Rachel! Solo eso! – respondió – Aparte ha sacado cosas que ni siquiera le incumben! – agrego apagando el auto, estacionándolo frente a casa de Rachel.

Yo tenia que encargarme de eso, no tu! Independientemente de lo que te haya, no tenias porque agarrarte a golpees con ella – recrimino.

No me vengas como pacificadora de paz, porque tu has hecho lo mismo con Rebeca, aparte tu amiga fue la que empezó todo – se defendió. – Pasaste 3 días extraña conmigo por culpa de ella, hasta cuando ibas a encargarte? - pregunto.

Pero igual le has hecho daño Quinn, no tenias porque seguirle el juego – negó con la cabeza.

Querías que me quedara con los brazos cruzados? Que dejara que me golpeara? Por Dios Quinn! – exclamo golpeando el volante – Que jodidos pasa por tu cabeza? A mi también pudo lastimarme! Tan solo mira mi mejilla, casi me ha dado en el ojo! – señalo su rostro.

Yo tenia que hablar con ella, no tu – murmuro.

Hablar de que Rachel? - pregunto buscándole la mirada – Estas confundida cierto? Lo ha logrado no? Te estas cuestionando terminar conmigo? – pregunto.

No es así Quinn! No lo es! – respondió.

Si no fuera así, no hubieras tomando esa actitud con ella, conmigo! – dijo en voz alta – Se sincera por una vez y dime la verdad! – exigió un poco histérica. Rachel seguía en silencio – DIME! – grito.

Si Quinn! Estoy confundida! No se que hacer! No se si dejarte, no se que sea lo correcto, no lo se! – exploto mirándola a los ojos.

Después de todo lo que ha hecho, te confundes? No puedo creerlo… No puedo creer el poder que tiene sobre ti – negó con la cabeza, evitando que su voz se quebrara – Ha sido demasiado para mi el día de hoy… Así que por favor baja de mi auto. No quiero decir tonterías… Luego hablaremos – pidió fijando su mirada al frente. – Estaré suspendida hasta el lunes… Tienes todo ese tiempo para pensar que quieres Rachel, lo que realmente quieres. Asi como yo pensare lo que es mejor para mi… Cuídate – murmuro.

Ok – respondió quitando el cinturón de seguridad.

Esta claro que la cena esta cancelada. Discúlpame con tus padres – dijo arrancando el auto.

Lo hare. Cuídate Quinn – respondió, bajando del auto, dando un portazo. Quinn la miro por unos segundos, dejando escapar una lágrima, para después limpiarla con coraje, tratando de tragar saliva, a pesar de ese inmenso nudo en la garganta.

En menos de un mes, _otra vez_ Mónica complicaba las cosas.

_Cortito el cap, pero mejor eso a dejarlas sin actualización! Y es que he entrado a la universidad y aun no me organizo… Así que de verdad espero actualizar pronto!_

_Y si.. que estrés con Rachel! Me desespera!_

_Por otra parte, solo quiero decirles que el drama apenas comienza… Así que pues.. Ustedes deciden si quieren seguir leyendo!_

_Gracias por la cantidad de reviews! No se olviden de dejar uno!_


	42. Mi ultima opcion

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 42:** _Mi última opción_

Sus manos se encontraban sobre la piedra del puente Gapstow en Central Park, perdiendo su mirada en el paisaje, mientras una pequeña llovizna comenzaba. Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaba por la cintura.

Como en los viejos tiempos, eh? – murmuro en su oído.

Si – respondió con una sonrisa de mala gana. Su cintura fue liberada.

Pasa algo? – pregunto.

No debí hacerle esto… No se lo merece – respondió Rachel negando con la cabeza.

Se lo dirás? – cuestiono.

En cuanto lleguemos – confirmo suspirando.

Vamos… Que regresaremos en mi auto, son más de 7 horas de viaje y tenemos que estar antes de las 11, si no tus padres me matan – tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la de ella – Te quiero estrellita – susurro con una sonrisa, dejándole un delicado beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido.

…

Me alegro que hayas aceptado mi invitación – dijo Rebeca tomando asiento en una de las mesas de Starbucks.

No podía negarme después de haber faltado de nuevo a tu partido – murmuro tomando un poco de su té. – Pero te juro que iré al próximo – agrego. Rebeca sonrió.

No te preocupes Q, no hay ningún problema – se encogió de hombros – Pero lamento decirte que será hasta la próxima temporada… Nos han eliminado – murmuro.

Que? En serio? – arqueo sus cejas – Lo siento! – se lamento.

Así esto… Pero dime, que ha pasado? Solo escuche que discutiste con la tipa que es amiga de Rachel – pregunto. Quinn suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

No se si debamos hablar de esto – respondió haciendo la boca de lado. Rebeca sonrió y la tomo de la mano.

Si, aun siento cosas por ti… Hasta podría decir que sigo enamorada – la miro fijamente – Pero se acerca de tus sentimientos, se que solo me ves como una amiga y para mi eso significa demasiado, lo valoro y sé lo que eso conlleva, así que no tenemos porque eludir ese tema. Quiero ayudarte, sé que no estás bien, te conozco y lo puedo ver en esos ojos – explico con una sonrisa.

Gracias Rebe, gracias – repitió apretando su mano fuertemente, regalándole una sonrisa.

Bien, ahora cuéntame – murmuro soltando su mano. Quinn suspiro y se dejo caer en el respaldo.

…

Se nos ha hecho tardísimo, pero bueno… Sana y salva Fabray! – exclamo Rebeca con una sonrisa, estacionando su auto frente a la casa de la rubia. Quinn rio.

Gracias por ayudarme… Creo que he tomado una buena decisión – dijo quitando el cinturón de seguridad.

Siempre estaré ahí para ti Quinn, siempre, así que no me agradezcas nada, vale? – pregunto.

Vale – respondo con una sonrisa y dándole un gran abrazo, el cual se extendió por unos segundos mas. – Cuídate, nos vemos en el Instituto, ya mañana tengo clases – murmuro dándole un beso en la mejilla y separándose.

Menos mal! No es lo mismo sin la capitana de las Cheerios – bromeo. Quinn bajo del auto.

Se que no pueden vivir sin mi! – exclamo con una pequeña risa.

Ya, ya! Duerme Fabray! – bromeo, prendiendo su auto, ambas rieron y se despidieron con la mano. Quinn camino hacia la puerta de su casa.

Que hacías con ella? – pregunto Rachel detrás de ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Rachel? Que haces aquí? – pregunto arqueando las cejas.

Interrumpo algo? – repitió molesta. Los celos recorrían su interior con una rapidez sorprendente, para después sentir la necesidad de abrazarla, de besarla…

No comencemos, por favor – le pidió acercándose a ella – A que has venido? – Rachel no respondió, solo redujo la distancia, la tomo bruscamente de las mejillas y la beso. Quinn al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, pero decidió dejarse llevar, dando paso a la lengua de la castaña que recorría su boca con desesperación.

Odio verte con ella – murmuro sobre sus labios – Odio verte con alguien mas… Tu eres mía Quinn, solo mía – repitió, besándola de nuevo. La rubia frunció el ceño y la separo delicadamente – Que pasa?

Solo soy tuya cuando me ves con alguien mas, Rach? – pregunto con la mirada triste – Porque así lo estoy sintiendo ahora… Estos días no me has buscado, ni siquiera un mensaje para preguntarme si estaba bien o mal o solo para saludar. Te tomaste demasiado en serio el "hablamos el lunes" – sonrió de medio lado.

Rachel trago saliva o eso intento, al sentir como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Se sentía pésimo. Ahí estaba Quinn frente a ella, con la mirada triste, diciéndole la verdad. Bajo la mirada… No tenia ojos para verla, no después de haber estado todo el fin de semana con Mónica y lo peor… De haberla engañado. Tenía que decirlo, tenía que decírselo, no podía mas con eso.

Yo… Quinn.. – balbuceo con la voz levemente quebrada. La rubia negó con la cabeza, se acerco y puso delicadamente un dedo sobre sus labios.

No digas nada, vale? –susurro, la miro a los ojos y acaricio su mejilla – Ahora ve a casa, duerme y ya mañana hablaremos, ok? – Rachel asintió, bajando la mirada – Te amo – dejo un delicado beso sobre sus labios, para girar y caminar hacia la entrada de su casa.

Eh Quinn… - la llamo, la rubia giro su rostro – No he traído carro – murmuro.

Quien te ha traído? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Kurt.. He pasado el fin de semana con el – mintió desviándole una vez más la mirada.

Quinn? Hija? – llamo su madre desde la ventana. Ambas elevaron su mirada – Rachel, que gusto verte! – la saludo.

Buenas noches Judy – dijo una sonrisa tímida – Siento la hora, no era mi intención…

No te preocupes – la interrumpió – Ha pasado algo?

Hemos hablado un poco, pero ahora iré a dejarla a su casa, no tardo – indico Quinn, su madre asintió, para después despedirse de Rachel y desaparecer por la ventana. – Ya vengo-

Rachel froto sus antebrazos, tratando de entrar en calor debido a la brisa fría de aire que azotaba en esos momentos, suspiro fuertemente… Estaba tan arrepentida. Perdió su mirada en sus zapatos, pensando en la enorme estupidez que había hecho.

Ten, cúbrete con esto – murmuro dándole una sudadera

Gracias – susurro.

Todo el trayecto fue en silencio, algo claramente incomodo. Detuvo el carro frente a la casa de Rachel.

Antes de que bajes… - la detuvo. Dejo salir el aire fuertemente – Lo he pensado y… No creo poder contra ese sentimiento Rach… No puedo estar contigo mientras el miedo invade mi interior pensando que quizá algún día me dejes por ella.. Que tu confusión crezca y crezca y que al final me dejes. Que mi sueño se haga realidad, que engañes y te vayas con ella, no puedo… - explico. Rachel no supo cómo, ni cuando, pero las lagrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas con rapidez. Podía sentir como su corazón se quebraba, como el nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar. No quería perderla, pero tenían una enorme culpa dentro y no podía pararla, no después de haber hecho lo que hizo. Pero ahí, mientras Quinn rompía con ella, se daba cuenta a quien realmente amaba. El dolor no tenia punto de comparación – No puedo, ni quiero tener tu corazón mientras alguien mas esta ahí. – aclaro su garganta, mientras apretaba los dientes, tratando de no derrumbarse – Y no sabes lo mucho que me duele, porque estará era _mi ultima opción_… Pero tengo que hacerme valer, sabes? Estabas tan segura de tenerme a tu lado, que me dejabas de lado, que preferías pasar tiempo con ella… Te amo Rachel y por eso mismo hago esto. No si al final me elegirás a mi o a ella, pero sea cual sea tu decisión, yo la voy a respetar. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, solo eso… - termino despareciendo una lagrimas con rapidez de su mejilla.

Rachel no dijo ni una palabra, no tenía ni cómo defenderse, Quinn lo había dicho todo, absolutamente todo y lloraba por haberla engañado, por enojo, por valorarla hasta ese pequeño instante en que la estaba perdiendo, en instante cuando todo se acababa. Solo asintió mirando al frente, ni siquiera tenía cara para verla.

_**Cuando se ama el final se presiente,  
>Se nota un frío, un vacío tan triste,<br>Como en un film se adivina la escena,**_

Quinn, aun tenía la esperanza de hacer reaccionar a la pequeña, pero como aquella vez, su idea había salido al revés. Aunque ahora era diferente. Rachel estaba confundida, la quería a ella, pero también a Mónica o eso quería pensar… Quizá la única persona que se encontraba en su corazón era la neoyorkina, cosa que empezaba a confirmar al no ver ninguna negativa.

_**Se sabe cuando la historia concluye,  
>Si con excusas mis ojos rehúyes,<strong>_

Es todo? – pregunto Rachel retirando su cinturón.

Si – respondió con un hilo de voz.

Bien… Buenas noches y gracias por traerme – murmuro tomando su pequeña maleta, abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente.

Cuando Rachel ya había entrado a su casa, la rubia no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, golpeando el volante.

Su corazón, sus ilusiones, sus sueños estaban destrozados. Su actitud había sido suficiente… Al final elegiría a Mónica, al final se irían a Nueva York… Al final se que quedaría sola…

_**Se sabe cuando el dolor te atenaza,  
>Cuando la historia de amor ya se acaba,<strong>_

…

No, no y no Rachel! – exclamo Monica furiosa. Ambas se encontraban a un par de cuadras del instituto del auto de la neoyorkina.

Entiende Monica, lo que paso fue un equivocación, estúpidamente me deje llevar por la melancolía – explico.

No te creo Rachel! No te creo! – se defendió.

AMO a Quinn! Me he dado cuenta de eso y espero que sepas entenderlo – dijo buscándole la mirada.

Ha terminado contigo, es obvio que no le importas – negó con la cabeza – Si asi fuera, seguiría luchando por ti! – exclamo.

Ya Mónica, no me dejare llevar por lo que me digas, yo se porque lo hizo, yo hable con ella y se porque me ha dejado y con justa razón! – murmuro.

Y acaso no le dirás donde estuviste el fin de semana? Y lo que hiciste? – pregunto.

Eso es mi asunto, entendiste? Y espero que tu no se lo digas, si me amas como dices, se que guardaras silencio y lo respetaras – dijo arqueando las cejas.

Si Rachel, te amo como no tienes ni una mínima idea y no sabes todo el daño que me estas haciendo! Dijiste que la terminarías, que estarías conmigo! SOLO ESTAS JUGANDO! – exploto golpeando su volante. – Vine solo aquí POR TI! – exclamo.

NUNCA te pedí que vinieras, nunca! Y ni tienes porque reclamarme Mónica… Que se siente? Tu hiciste eso conmigo, por lo menos yo estoy teniendo la decencia de explicártelo, así que no me vengas con esa estupidez, no cuando tu hiciste eso exactamente conmigo! – exclamo furiosa.

Tanto la amas Rachel? No se compara ni un poco con lo que has sentido el fin de semana? – pregunto ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sonara fuerte… Pero no Mónica… Sus besos, sus caricias son únicas… en sus brazos me siento la mujer más segura y mas amada. Me deje llevar por una tonta confusión, me deje llevar por tus palabras, por el lugar y no sabes cómo lo lamento, pero nada se compara con ella… Lo siento Mónica – explico tomando su mochila.

No creo que sea una tonta confusión… - susurro.

Lo fue… Desde que paso, me arrepentí… Me arrepiento y se que no se trataba de pagarte las cosas con la misma moneda, no lo hice a propósito por si te lo preguntabas… - explico.

No te creo… Aun seguiré aquí Rachel, aun intentare hacerte entender que tú me amas – murmuro limpiando sus lagrimas.

Espero que con el tiempo lo entiendas y confió en que no dirás nada… Por nuestra amistad y por el amor que me tienes… De verdad espero en que lo respetaras – repitió abriendo la puerta del auto, para caminar hacia la escuela. No quería que las vieran juntas, mucho menos Quinn.

Lo intentare estrellita… Así tenga que jugar sucio – susurro para sí misma, limpiando las lagrimas y arrancado el auto.

* * *

><p><em>Si ya leíste, no te cuesta nada tomarte 2 minutos para dejar un preciado <em>_**review**__!_

_Cancion: Cuando se ama - Laura Pausini  
><em>


	43. Que me eliga a mi

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 43:** _Que me eliga a mi_...

Rachel caminaba de prisa por el pasillo donde transcurría poca gente, debido a lo tarde que estaba llegando. Al dar la vuelta, para dirigirse a su casillero pudo ver a Quinn. Suspiro. Habia pasado una semana y no se dirigían la palabra, intentaba hablarle pero la rubia siempre lograba desparecer o estaba rodeada por sus amigos, ahora era su oportunidad. Camino con paso decidido.

Hola – murmuro abriendo su locker. Quinn la miro de reojo, para volverá a posar su vista en sus cuadernos.

Hola – respondió de mala gana.

Pense que habíamos terminado bien… Que tan siquiera seguiríamos hablando – dijo Rachel buscando su mirada.

Lo se, pero he tenido cosas que hacer – respondió.

Hum… Ya veo… - susurro haciendo una mueca.

Luego nos vemos – murmuro cerrando fuertemente su locker, cuando estaba dispuesta a caminar, sintió una mano alrededor de su muñeca, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara.

Te extraño Quinn – dijo Rachel

Quinn cerro los ojos por unos segundos, giro.

Y Mónica? – pregunto mirándola fijamente. Rachel se descoloco y la soltó, desvió la mirada. Era imposible que al escuchar ese nombre no se acordara de su pequeña huida a NY. Quinn asintió regalándole una sonrisa triste, una sonrisa de resignación.

Apenas giro y sus ojos se nublaron producto de las lágrimas que se deslizaban sin cesar. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, llegando hasta las afueras del instituto. Limpiaba las lagrimas, pero estas no dejaban de salir.

_**Toda mi vida cambio  
>Me falta tu amor<strong>_

_**Siento que pierdo la razón  
>Y hoy te he vuelto a llorar<br>Porque sin ti no aprendo  
>A vivir<strong>_

Quien iba a pensar que Rachel al final elegiría a Monica? Porque después de todo lo que le dio, después de tornar su vida a color, después de demostrarle lo que realmente es el amor… No lo entendí y quizá nunca lo haría. Quizá nunca llegaría una respuesta. Quizá solo tendría que resignarse y aceptar la derrota. Aceptar que el corazón de Rachel nunca le perteneció del todo, que siempre tuvo un dueño… Mónica.

_**Vuelve quiero sentirme  
>En tus brazos<br>Quiero besarte los labios  
>Por siempre quedarme a tu lado<strong>_

Su vista seguía clavada en el pasillo, exactamente donde hace unos minutos Quinn había estado. Una lagrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla… La extraña como nunca antes lo había hecho. Quería correr, abrazarla, besarla, decirle que era ella con la que realmente quería estar, que la amaba… Como hacerlo después de engañarla? Con que cara ir y decirle todo eso? No la tenia… No después de lo que la rubia le dio, de todo el amor que le entrego… Su arrepentimiento era enorme.

Cerro su locker, tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la cafetería, era obvio que no llegaba a la clase.

Sonrio triste con lagrimas al recordar aquella escena en el cuarto de intendencia, donde casi las descubren intento hacer el amor. Suspiro fuertemente y limpio sus lagrimas.

Necesitaba consejos, necesitaba contarle la verdad a Kurt, contarle donde estuvo y lo que hizo. Saber si tenia que contarle la verdad a Quinn o esconderlo y regresar con ella, recuperarla.

Su vida era un desastre sin ella. Necesitaba sus brazos alrededor de ella, ver esa gran sonrisa y su manía de llevar una mano a su cabello cuando esta nerviosa. Necesitaba su rubia. No podía ser feliz sin ella, simplemente no podía. Era una semana de pesadilla, sin duda la peor de su vida.

_**Vuelve sabes que tu me haces falta  
>La espera es cruel y lastima<br>Vuelve… llena de amor  
>Mi vida<strong>_

Quinn se encontraba bajo las gradas, sentada en el asfalto, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, sollozando fuertemente. Era inútil el intentar limpiarse… Una gran tormenta golpeaba Lima y ella estaba completamente empapada, pero ni cuenta se daba. No consciente de nada, no sentía nada… Solo su corazón completamente destrozado.

Era difícil creer que después de tanto tiempo, de sufrir, de esforzarse, de entregar todo, Rachel hubiera elegido a alguien que nunca la valoro, que a la primera la boto como vil basura.

Acaso no se habia dado cuenta? Tan difícil era ver quien realmente la amaba? Quien realmente daría su vida sin pensarlo dos veces? Quien NUNCA la dejaría?

Jalo sus cabellos con desesperación, gruñendo y sollozando fuertemente.

Era un estúpida... Un año atrás sufria como ahora, pero con la excepción de el enterarse del intercambio de la castaña. Tenia mucho coraje contra ella, porque tenia que regresar? Para eso? Para ilusionarla, para enamorarla, para imaginarse toda una vida su lado, realizando sus sueños, ambas, juntas. Para eso?

Si tan solo hubiera sido un poco mas fuerte, sin tan solo lo le hubiese hablado aquel dia que la vio de nuevo…

_**Flash Back**_

_Quinn y Rebeca caminaban de la mano por los pasillos del instituto, los cuales se encontraban con poca o casi nada de gente. Solo eran pequeños cursos de regularización, los cuales eran opcionales. Su destino era el salón de matemáticas._

_Salgo en una hora, regresas por mi? – pregunto con una sonrisa._

_De hecho andaré por aquí amor… Daré un pequeña vuelta por el instituto, ya después iré a la biblioteca a leer algo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

_Ok pequeña nerd – apretó su mejilla tiernamente – Nos vemos en un ratito – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – Te quiero – murmuro._

_Yo también – correspondió el beso para después despedirse y caminar rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento. Tenia que verificarlo de nuevo. _

_Se detuvo mirando todos los autos, para localizar ese Toyota Prius negro que tanto conocía o eso creía... Lo diviso, se acerco poco a poco, mientras sentía como los latidos de su corazón disminuían, estaba a unos pasos y falta algo para realmente cerciorarse… Un paso más… Y ahí estaba… Esa pequeña estampa en forma de estrella. Si… Rachel Berry estaba de regreso. Los nervios recorrieron todo su interior, trago saliva y dio media vuelta. Tenia que verla de nuevo… Corrió y entro al instituto, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, salones, cafetería, biblioteca etc._

_Más de 40 minutos buscándola y nada… Quizá solo exageraba y había sido producto de su imaginación. Así que volvió para cerciorarse, estaba de pie, viendo la pequeña estampa en el mismo lugar, pegada en la parte trasera. Abrió y cerró los ojos al menos 10 veces. Volvió al instituto, checo todo y una vez más, nada… _

_Suspiro resignada y algo decepcionada. Negó con la cabeza… Se suponía que ya no sentía nada por ella, que la había olvidado, que estaba empezando a enamorarse de Rebeca… Si.. se suponía._

_Solo faltaban unos minutos para que su novia saliera de su clase, la saludo por la pequeña ventanilla que tenia la puerta, con media sonrisa, para después recargarse en la pared y perder su mirada en el techo. Pensando una vez mas en Rachel Berry. Un pequeño grupo de personas la saco de sus pensamientos, los miro de reojo y siguió con lo suyo, pero esta vez sacando su celular para revisar mensajes, correos o lo que pudiera distraerla… Miro hacia el frente y todo su mundo se detuvo, su corazón, su mente… Ahí estaba… A tan solo unos pasos Rachel Berry con la mirada en el suelo, mirando quien sabe que cosa. Sonrió como estúpida, guardo su celular y se dispuso a caminar hacia ella. _

_Tan solo faltaba un metro, pero Rachel aun seguía en su mundo, no dio tiempo ni de hacerse a un lado ni de articular una palabra, solo sintió su pequeño cuerpo chocando contra ella. Ese minimo contacto hizo que su piel se erizara y miles o bueno… Millones de mariposas volar dentro de su estomago. Pero tenia que disimular… No podía parecer tan feliz, no era normal. _

_Ohh Disculpa! – exclamo Rachel levantando las cosas de la chica a causa del choque._

_No, no te preocu... ¿Berry? – dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño. Si, sin duda era una buena actriz._

_No lo puedo creer!¿Quinn? Te ves tan diferente! – dijo Rachel realmente impresionada y levantándose._

_Lo mismo digo, parece que vivir en Nueva York te ayudo, tienes un aspecto moderno, te ves realmente bien – dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de no parecer una estúpida enamorada._

_No pensé que fueras a dejar de lado ese aspecto de niña buena – dijo sonriéndole. Rachel vestía unos shorts de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes negra y unos vans blancos. Su cabello lucia igual. Quinn empezó a reír. – Y nunca pensé en mantener una conversación de 5 minutos sin algún insulto tuyo – agrego extrañada._

_Han pasado muchas cosas en McKinley Rachel y la gente cambia – dijo la rubia sonriéndole. – En fin, no me has dicho porque andas aquí, es verano y no encontraras a nadie, supongo que vienes de visita – agrego. Trataba de esconder los nervios, pero cada vez era mas difícil._

_Me encantara ver cómo han cambiado todos, incluyendo el Club Glee – contesto mirando al suelo, le era difícil mantenerle la mirada a la rubia. – No vengo de visita, he vuelto, por eso estoy aquí, para inscribirme – agrego._

_Oh! En serio? Es incre…_

_Quinn? – pregunto una voz femenina interrumpiéndola. La chica volteo, le estiro la mano, esta la tomo. – Termine y tengo que irme, mi madre me hablo. – agrego._

_Su corazón latía a una velocidad impresionante, se que daría? Eso había dicho? Si?... Cerro sus ojos por unos segundos, tratando de mantener la cordura._

_Claro, yo te llevo, no te preocupes - dijo sonriéndole y acariciando la mano de la chica – Por cierto Rachel ella es Rebeca - . Tenia que ser amable… Tenia que hacerlo…_

_Mucho gusto – dijo la chica mirándola, la otra chica solo se limito a sonreírle._

_Bueno Rachel, me ha dado gusto verte, nos vemos regresando a clases – dijo la rubia sonriéndole._

_Bye Quinn – contesto._

_Tan solo 2 minutos de conversación y era evidente… Aun seguía estúpidamente enamorada de Rachel Berry. Pero la felicidad y emoción que había sentido se desvanecían conforme pensaba lo imposible que era una futura relación. Su mundo se vino abajo, dejándole un gran sabor amargo._

_**Fin del Flash Black**_

Limpio sus lágrimas y respiro profundamente. Tenía que tranquilizarse y dirigirse a su auto. Era un completo desastre, totalmente mojada. Se puso de pie y en automático un fuerte dolor de cabeza la ataco, así como escalofríos.

Lo que me faltaba – bufo caminando rápidamente hacia la cafetería, necesitaba algo caliente y lo único seria un te. No le importaba que se le quedaran viendo por su aspecto. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, sintio una mano alrededor de su brazo – Rachel, no quiero hablar contigo – murmuro.

No soy Rachel, pero ya ni es necesario preguntarse porque estas asi – dijo Rebeca con preocupación – Estas totalmente mojada Quinn, tienes que cambiarte – indico.

Oh Rebeca, discúlpame, yo.. – balbuceo – Yo soy desastre y si lo se, solo vine por un té, tengo frio y me duele la cabeza, así que me iré a casa – agrego.

Yo te llevo, anda… Mejor tomas el té en tu casa – propuso.

Pero tu como regresaras? No, no, no! Yo puedo manejar, no te preocupes – respondió negando con la cabeza.

Hum… Tengo una idea – hizo una pausa y estiro la palma de su mano – Dame las llaves de tu auto, le diremos a Sam que después de clases lo lleve a tu casa, así yo lo llevo a casa de Kurt, vale? – pregunto.

Pero quizá Sam no quiera.. No se – negó con la cabeza.

Es Sam, obvio lo hará! – exclamo. Quinn dudo por unos segundos, pero el dolor de cabeza era grandísimo y no tenia ganas de manejar, así que le dio las llaves.

Tu adelántate y ve al mío, vale? – pregunto entregándole las suyas. Quinn asintió.

…

No debiste quedarte ahí afuera, mojándote – la regaño Rebeca, dejándole una pequeña bandeja con un sándwich y té caliente a lado de su cama.

Lo se… Pero ni siquiera me di cuenta – respondió sentándose en su cama.

Que ha pasado con Rachel? No funciono el plan? – pregunto dándole la pequeña taza.

No – tomo un poco – Todo ha salido al revés… Ha elegido a Mónica – respondió con voz débil. Rebeca arqueo las cejas, claramente sorprendida.

Pero.. estas segura? - pregunto.

Muy segura… Solo que aun no quiero escucharlo… No se si pueda soportarlo – murmuro mordiendo su labio.

Si no te lo ha dicho, porque estas tan segura? – hizo una pausa – Deja de hacer una telenovela en tu cabeza y espera a que ella te lo aclare – continuo.

No ha hecho nada para hacerme cambiare de opinión, creo que es demasiado claro – respondió encogiendo sus hombros, mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla. Rebeca la abrazo fuertemente al igual que Quinn… Comenzó a sollozar en su hombro, desahogándose. - Yo solo quiero que regrese... _Que me eliga a mi_. - susurro.

El dolor era inmenso, un dolor que nunca había sentido.

* * *

><p><em>Girls! Antes que nada… GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! Han visto la cifra de reviews? Mas de 600! Woow! Muchas gracias, de verdad.<em>

_Ahora una disculpa por tardarme en actualizar pero por cosas de la uni y otras… No habia podido escribir. Una vez mas ,corto, pero aquí lo tienen, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten._

_Ha sido increíble el gran numero de reviews que me han dejado y bueno, solo queda decirles que el fanfic tendrá solo 52 capitulos. Asi que se acerca el final… So.. Disfruten!_

_Si dejaron review el capitulo pasado, no les cuesta dejar otro de nuevo :D_

_**You make me feel good, you make me feel safe, you make me feel like I can live another day...**_


	44. Quinn

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 44:** _Quinn_

Y Quinn? No la he visto hoy en clases – pregunto a Rachel.

En serio me estas preguntando eso Kurt? – respondió con fastidio – Acaso no recuerdas que hemos terminado? Y que no me habla? – echo su espalda para atrás y se cruzo de brazos suspirando tristemente.

Lo siento Rach… Es solo que.. – balbuceo.

Quinn está enferma enana, por eso no ha venido a clases – interrumpió Santana sentándose a un lado junto con Brittany. Rachel abrió los ojos angustiada.

Tranquila Rachel, solo es un resfrió – respondió Brittany con dulzura, regalándole una sonrisa.

La relación entre Santana y Rachel, era un tanto normal, Quinn le había pedido que no fuera mala con la castaña, que las cosas habían terminado bien y no tenia porque ser grosera con ella, la latina convencida por su novia, lo acepto.

…

Tenía hora libre, así que caminaba hacia los vestidores, decidida a entrenar un rato a solas en el campo de futbol.

Hey – le hablo alguien a sus espaldas. Se giro y la persona se le hizo parecida.

Me hablas a mi? – pregunto confundida.

Si… Tu eres Rebeca, cierto? – pregunto, la chica asintió. – Necesito hablar contigo… De algo que tal vez te interese – murmuro ya frente a ella.

Y tu eres la chica que siempre esta con Rachel, no? Mónica? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Si… Y sobre ella precisamente, vengo hablarte – sonrió.

Pues.. Dime – arqueo una ceja.

Seré breve… - hizo una pausa – Se que eres exnovia de Quinn y que es claro que todavía sientes algo por ella y quizá hay algo que pueda dejarte el camino libre – Rebecca arqueo ahora, ambas cejas – Hace unos días Rachel y yo fuimos a NY y bueno… tu sabes…

No te entiendo… Que se? – la interrumpió confundida.

Rachel engaño a Quinn conmigo – respondió. Rebeca abrió los ojos y arqueo las cejas lo mas que pudo, eso no se lo esperaba… No pensaba o más bien, nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza que Rachel le hiciera eso a Quinn…

Qué? – fue lo único que supo responder.

Seguro te servirá la información… Utilízala, es una oportunidad estupenda, así dejara de perseguir a mi Rachel y tu le tendras a ella – dijo con una sonrisa y cerrándole un ojo – Nos vemos – se despidió.

Rebeca se quedo ahí de pie, con la mente en otro lado y el coraje dentro de su cuerpo… Tenía que buscar a Rachel.

Y así fue… Camino hacia la cafetería y ahí pudo verla, platicando con sus amigos.

Rachel, necesito hablar contigo – fue directa, siendo algo brusca. Todos se miraron confundidos.

Que? Me hablas a mi? – pregunto mirándola de mala gana.

Si a ti, te espero afuera, es urgente – respondió dando media vuelta y esperando fuera de la cafetería.

Minutos después la castaña se reunía con ella.

Que quieres? – pregunto rodando los ojos.

Conocí a Quinn cuando sufría por ti, porque te habías ido de intercambio a NY. Mientras yo me enamoraba, yo soportaba todas las lagrimas de Quinn por ti! Cuando por fin lo logre que se fijara en mi y empezáramos una relación, llegaste de nuevo, llegaste a quitármela y aunque al principio no lo soportaba, al final lo entendí. Al final entendí que cuando se ama de verdad, solo le importa su felicidad sin importar si es con otra persona, por eso mismo me hice a un lado. Porque pude verla feliz, feliz como nunca antes y pensé – rio irónica – Pensé que tu la amabas! Pero eres una mentirosa de lo peor Rachel, no se cómo has tenido los ovarios para poder engañarla, para lárgate a Nueva York con Mónica mientras ella estaba encerrada en su cuarto, llorando por ti! POR TI! – levanto la voz. Conforme mas hablaba, el rostro de Rachel se descomponía, sorprendida y asustada – No Rachel, no pienso utilizar esa información para separarlas, ella al final se dará cuenta de lo poco que vales – la miro con enojo – Solo fíjate con quien haces las cosas… Esa tipa no tarda en divulgarlo. Por mi parte no te preocupes, que aunque se que no esta bien escondérselo a Quinn, lo hago porque ya ha sufrido demasiado como para agregarle eso. Así que deberías de ser sincera y hacerle saber que has elegido a Mónica – termino.

Yo no he elegido a Mónica… Yo estoy enamorada de Quinn – murmuro.

Lo estás? Porque no lo parece… - dijo negando, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo para dar media vuelta y seguir con su camino.

Rachel se recargo en la pared, pasando amabas manos por su rostro. Miedo, enojo, nervios… Eso recorría su cuerpo. Miedo por saber que podía perder a Quinn para siempre. Enojo contra Mónica, por no cumplir su promesa y peor aún, por intentar jugar sucio y finalmente, nervios, nervios de que Quinn se enterara.

Tanta era la presión en su cabeza que un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta y por más que trato de retener las lagrimas, no pudo. Suspiro. Se había metido en un gran lio y solo por aceptar la estúpida propuesta de Mónica y por… Sacudió su cabeza, no… no quería recordar. Una lagrima amenazaba con caer, pero la limpio rápidamente.

…

Se le hacia tarde para ir a clases, el pensar y pensar había traído un gran insomnio que apenas la dejo dormir un par de horas, sus planes de pasar antes a casa de Mónica se habían arruinado. Estaba claro que tenía que reclamarle.

Bajo de su auto ya en el estacionamiento del instituto y pudo ver la moto de la chica, tenia que hablar con ella y era mejor que fuera ahí mismo. Una llamada y cinco minutos después Monica caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa.

Estrellita! – exclamo dándole un beso en la mejilla – Veo que has cambiado de decisión eh? – susurro en su oído, dejándole otro beso. Rachel se separo incomoda.

No Mónica… Vengo a decirte que dejes de estar intentando estupideces, creo que no hace falta que te diga el porque no? – pregunto cruzando de brazos

No se de que hablas – respondió confundida.

Le contaste a Rebeca lo que paso en NY, cuando te pedí que por favor no lo hicieras, que respetaras mi decisión! – exclamo estirando los brazos, perdiendo la paciencia.

Te lo dije Rachel, recuerdas? Te dije que no iba a perderte! – susurro acercándose a ella. – Que haría lo que fuera necesario!

No puedes entenderlo? No puedes? Entiende Mónica – hizo una pausa acercándose mas – No te quiero, AMO a Quinn! – continuo molesta.

Sus discusiones maritales a otro lado Rachel – exclamo Quinn burlona mirándola fríamente, a su lado iban Santana y Brittany.

Rachel se separo y la miro confundida.

Lo tomaremos en cuenta – dijo Monica con voz alta.

Podrías callarte? Tu y yo no tenemos nada asi que porfavor no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra – exclamo Rachel negando con la cabeza, para después salir corriendo detrás de las chicas.

Quinn no es lo que tu piensas – explico llegando a su lado, pero esta solo la ignoro – Quinn? – pregunto, pero una vez la ignoro – Quinn podrías hacerme caso? – pregunto tomándola del brazo.

No somos nada Rachel, no tienes porque darme ninguna explicación, esta claro que la has elegido – respondió soltándose.

Es que las cosas no son así Quinn! Déjame explicarte! – pidió.

Yo no tengo nada más que hablar contigo, nos vemos Rachel – desvió la mirada y siguió caminando hacia sus amigas.

Rachel solo guardo silencio y la miro triste, viendo como se alejaba. Todo estaba malinterpretando y tenía que hablarlo con ella, pero ¿Cómo? Como si era terca… Pero otro lado el recuerdo de NY venía a su mente… Se lo diría? O lo escondería para intentar regresar con ella? No, no sabia que hacer, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea.

…

Terminaba la hora del Glee Club, ya cada uno iría a sus casas, Quinn estaba dispuesta a salir primero, pero el profesor la interrumpió.

Quinn tengo que hablar contigo – la rubia se detuvo y se giro – y con Rachel – agrego. Dejando a Kurt, Santana, Mercedes y Brittany con el rostro confundido y mirándose el uno al otro. Quinn bufo y se sentó de mala gana. – Solo iré a firmar un par de papeles y estaré de regreso – agrego cuando ya solo se encontraban ambas en el salón.

Rachel jugaba con sus manos nerviosa… Era una buena oportunidad de poder hablar con Quinn, pero quizá no era ni el momento ni mucho menos el sitio. Respiro profundamente.

Me dijeron que estabas enferma, como estas? – pregunto un poco temerosa por la reacción que tendría la rubia.

Solo fue un pequeño resfrió, me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias – fue cortante. Saco su celular y fijo su atención en el. Rachel entendió la indirecta y mejor guardo silencio.

Pasaron al menos 10 minutos, haciéndose horas para ambas. El profesor Shue entraba con una pequeña sonrisa, como siempre y se recargaba en el piano.

Bien chicas… Seré breve – empezó intercalando la mirada entre ambas – El fin de semana, he tenido una visita y ha hablado conmigo, para preguntarme como acercarse a ustedes sin ningún problema… Le he dicho que me lo dejara a mi, que primero hablaría con ustedes, asi que por eso estoy aquí – continuo. Quinn arqueo una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. – Shelby esta en la ciudad y le gustaría tener contacto con ambas – dijo al fin. La rubia arqueo las cejas mientras sentía un gran nudo en su estomago que poco a poco iba recorriendo su esófago hasta llegar a su garganta, por su parte Rachel se encontraba mas relajada, sin quitarle la mirada a su ex novia.

Vie… Viene… con.. Beth? – balbuceo mirándolo fijamente. El profesor asintió.

Quiero que lo piensen ok? En especial tu Quinn… Háblalo con Puck y tomen una decisión, vale? – pregunto tomando su maletín.– Si deciden querer verla, díganme para así darles la dirección de su departamento - La chica solo asintió mientras su mirada se encontraba ahora perdida en un punto del suelo. – Bien, las dejo solas, nos vemos mañana chicas y espero su respuesta – se despidió.

Rachel se acerco poco a poco a la rubia, sentándose a su lado.

Estas bien? – pregunto. La rubia negó. – Es tu decisión Quinn, si tu no quieres verla, no la veras y punto… No te sientas presionada – agrego.

No es eso Rach – murmuro triste – Me muero de ganas por verla, pero me da miedo…

Miedo? Pero si es tu hija Quinn! Deberías de sentir una felicidad inmensa – respondió.

Como mirarla a los ojos si me quejaba tanto de ella? Si me quejaba de estar embarazada? Si por momentos llegue a pensar estupideces? Si la abandone? Como? – pregunto esta vez mirándola, mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Rachel la miro con angustia, tomo sus mejillas y se acerco a ella.

Tomos cometemos errores Quinn, tenias 15 años! Tu familia te abandono cuando mas la necesitabas, que se suponía que tenias que pensar? No te culpes Quinn – murmuro, limpiándole el rostro tiernamente.

Soy una mala persona Rach… Cada vez que me acuerdo de ella, me siento una basura – susurro.

Claro que no! Eres una persona maravillosa! Entiende Quinn, era normal sentirse asi… Ahora piensa que podrás conocerla, que tendrás contacto con ella – dijo.

Pero… Si solo la veo una vez? Si Shelby decide irse de nuevo? – pregunto con miedo.

Amor… Deja de preguntarte tantas cosas… Tu solo piensa que ahora podrás verla, cargarla y ver lo hermosa que debe estar… Mira que tiene a la mujer mas hermosa como madre – respondió con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida. Rachel bajo sus manos y las entrelazo con las de la rubia.

Pero igual… No puedo dejar de sentir miedo, pánico! – exclamo negando con la cabeza.

Es normal, pero no dejes que eso te gane cariño – murmuro dulcemente, para después darle un gran abrazo, el cual fue correspondido.

Y tu? Como llevas lo de Shelby? – pregunto Quinn separándose y soltando las manos de la chica al darse cuenta en la situación que se encontraban. Rachel lo noto y suspiro resignada.

Pues normal… Ahora lo entiendo un poco mas, asi que supongo que no me afectara verla – se encogió de hombros.

Eso es bueno Rachel – murmuro poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila

Entonces… Supongo que iras mañana a verla con Puck, no? – pregunto Rachel. Quinn asintió. – Bueno igual, no iré al mismo tiempo, para no incomodarlos, en especial a ti… - agrego.

Ok – respondió.

Bueno.. Entonces pues… Bye – se despidió igual poniéndose de pie y saliendo del salón cabizbaja.

Después de caminar unos minutos y ya encontrase frente a su auto, alguien toco su hombro. Se giro y pudo ver a la rubia.

Me gustaría que me acompañaras… Que fuéramos juntas. Te parece buena idea? – pregunto. Rachel se quedo calla por unos segundos a causa de la sorpresa de la invitación.

Me.. Me encantaría – respondió con una sonrisa.

Perfecto… Nos vemos mañana Rachel – se despidió con la mano, caminando a su auto.

_Quinn!_ – la llamo Rachel, la rubia se giro – Te he elegido a ti… - dijo con media sonrisa. La rubia arqueo las cejas, mientras gesticulaba con la boca queriendo responder, notablemente sorprendida.

* * *

><p><em>Yaay! Por fin tienen el cap! Espero que les guste… El final se aproximaaa, asi que sean buenas y dejen muchos muchos reviews!<em>

_Disculpen si tuvo alguna incoherencia, pero tengo tarea por hacer y no quería dejar pasar mas tiempo sin la actualización!_


	45. No one

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em>Para mi enana bonita…<br>__You belong with me._

**Pretending**

**Capitulo 45:**_ No one_

Cual fue su reacción? – pregunto Kurt recostándose en la cama de la castaña.

Balbuceo, asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia su auto – respondió dejándose caer a lado de su amigo.

Es normal… – murmuro.

Normal? Lo normal hubiera sido que corriera y me besara! – exclamo incrédula. Su amigo rio.

No estas en una película Rachel – hizo una pausa – o bueno su relación lo parece, en tan solo poco meses han pasado por cada cosa – agrego arqueando las cejas.

Puuf – cubrió su rostro – Es como si el destino no quisiera que esa rubia este conmigo.

El chico se sento y la miro serio.

Ahora que estamos solos y que nadie puede escucharnos. Me diras que paso ese fin de semana donde desapareciste y me pediste que le mintiera a tus padres? – pregunto. Rachel se levanto nerviosa y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su cama. – Y bien?

Fui a New York… Con… - aclaro su garganta y miro a su amigo a los ojos – Con Monica – susurro. Kurt gesticulaba tratando de hablar, pero no podía, se puso de pie.

Rachel..

Si.. Engañe a Quinn – lo interrumpió, sentándose en el borde de su cama y derramando un par de lagrimas. Estaba mas que arrepentida. Kurt camino hasta ponerse el frente de ella.

No puedo creerlo – murmuro negando con la cabeza – No puedo… Nunca te crei capaz de hacer algo asi… Quinn no lo merece Rachel, ella no lo merece y lo sabes! – dijo comenzando a elevar la voz y visiblemente enojado.

Desde el primer momento me he arrepentido Kurt! Pero me he dado cuenta que la amo que quiero estar con ella el resto de mi vida, que es el amor de mi vida! Yo la amo Kurt! – repitió entre lagrimas.

Y era necesario que lo hicieras para darte cuenta de eso? No Rachel! Te has equivocado y muy muy feo… Si Quinn se entera, la pierdes… La pierdes para siempre – exclamo.

Ya lo se! Y es por eso que te pediré que no digas nada, a nadie, ni siquiera a Blaine – pidió acercándose a su amigo.

Y Monica? Estas segura que mantendrá eso en secreto? Confias tanto en ella? – pregunto.

Se lo pedi y se lo conto a Rebeca, pero ella no dira nada… - limpio sus lagrimas – Se lo he advertido de nuevo a Monica y creo que ahora si he dejado las cosas en claro y confio que no dira nada – explico.

Te has metido en un lio Rachel… No es bueno mentir porque siempre trae una consecuencia… No diré nada, pero no quiere decir que este de acuerdo con todo esto – tomo su abrigo – Me has decepcionado - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir, dejando a la castaña de nuevo en lagrimas.

Su amigo tenia razón, estaba metida en un gran lio porque no confiaba completamente en Mónica y si… Si Quinn se enteraba, la perdía para siempre.

Pero tenia que encargarse de recuperar de nuevo a la rubia y tener esa pequeña esperanza de que la rubia nunca se enterara.

…

Para muchos era un dia mas de instituto pero para Quinn no… Veria a Rachel después de haberle dicho que la habia elegido a ella. Su reacción quizá no fue la mejor, pero tanta era la felicidad en su interior que lo único que supo fue correr a su auto. Queria correr, abrazarla y llenarla de besos, pero tenia que ser prudente y llevar las cosas con calma. Por otra parte, quizá hoy veria al ser mas importante en su vida, a su pequeña Beth.

Tenia que relajarse un poco y el clima lluvioso en Lima, ameritaba un café. Estaciono su auto y mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, pudo ver a Rachel sentada en la para de taxis. Se acerco poco a poco.

Que haces aquí? – pregunto.

Hola Quinn, estoy bien y tu? – sonrio contagiando a la rubia.

Hola Rachel, estoy bien – respondió.

Mucho mejor – tomo un sorbo de su café – Estoy esperando un taxi como podras ver… Mi auto ha ido a mantenimiento y mis padres han tenido una junta muy importante, asi que me han dejado aquí.

Te estas mojando… Porque no entras, esperas a que compre y nos vamos juntas al instituto? – pregunto, caminando hacia la entrada.

Me gusta tu idea – contesto y camino hacia ella. Quinn se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar primero.

…

Tu lleva los cafes y yo tu mochila – indico Quinn tomando las cosas de la parte trasera, mientras Rachel baja del auto y aguardaba por la rubia. La ida hasta la entrada al Instituto fue en silencio, no del todo incomodo ya que las dos lo sentían como un pequeño avance.

Llegaron hasta el pasillo, donde pudieron notar a Santana, Brittany y Mercedes mirándolas fijamente.

A caso traigo algo extraño en mi vestimenta? – pregunto Rachel mirando por unos segundos a la rubia para mirarse a si misma.

Según yo… Te ves bo.. bien – desvio la mirada. – Porque lo dices?

Las chicas no nos quitan la mirada de encima – contesto encogiendo uno de sus hombros. Quinn estaba dispuesta a contestar, pero se vio interrumpida por un gran abrazo de Brittany que rodeaba a ambas.

Me da mucho gusto que hayan vuelto! – exclamo con una gran sonrisa – Ves San! Te dije que volverían! – alzo la voz, regresando con su novia dando pequeños saltitos. Quinn no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al notar la actitud de su amiga, Rachel la imito.

Es verdad? – pregunto Mercedes cuando las chicas ya se encontraban frente a ellas. Rachel por instinto miro a la rubia, la cual ya negaba con la cabeza.

Solo la encontré en el camino y por eso hemos llegado juntas – respondió extendiendo su mano para tomar su café y con la otra entregándole la mochila a Rachel. Brittany bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

A continuación se dividieron, las porristas por un lado y Mercedes y la castaña por otro.

Que casualidad no? – pregunto Santana burlona.

Lo fue, aunque no me creas – respondió riendo, sacando sus libros.

Las casualidad no existen, el destino si – murmuro Brittany encogiendose de hombros.

Ayer dabas saltitos como tonta por tu cuarto porque lo que te dijo y dices que es casualidad? Vele con este cuanto a alguien mas – dijo Santana pasando ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia.

Lo fue, créanme! – rio.

Ya reacciona Rach, solo dale un poquito de tiempo, de que asimile las cosas – dijo Mercedes. Poso su frente en el locker y suspiro.

Espero que sea pronto. Eso de no poder tomar su mano o besarla, es desesperante – explico girándose y recargando su espalda.

Y eso que solo ha sido hoy… No quiero imaginar si Q te hace esperar – dijo divertida.

No es gracioso Mercedes! Puedo morir de desesperación! – exagero para al final reir un poco, contagiando a su amiga.

El resto de sus amigos fueron llegando y entablando pequeñas conversaciones, el ultimo fue Kurt que venia de la mano con Blaine, conversando. Saludo a cada uno, pero al llegar con Rachel, este la ignoro, soprendiendo a la mayoría, incluso a la mismísima Rachel. Ahora se dividían para ir a clases, pero Quinn se acerco.

Hoy no tenemos clases juntas y en el receso tengo cosas que arreglar con el equipo, asi que nos vemos en el Glee Club y ahí ponernos de acuerdo para saber a que hora iremos a lo de Beth, vale? – pregunto. Rachel asintió. – Bien, entonces nos vemos, bye Rachel – se despidió con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa, que dejo atontada a la castaña acompañada de una estúpida sonrisa.

Si la amas tanto, porque la engañaste? – pregunto Kurt. Rachel nerviosa, miro a los lados, dándose cuenta que de sus amigos solo se encontraban ellos dos. – Contesta – fue brusco.

Podria no volver a repetir esto en el Instituto? – pregunto molesta, comenzado a caminar hacia su clase.

Contestame Rachel! Porque he estado pensando toda la noche y sigo sin entender – exigió caminado detrás de ella.

No lo se Kurt! Supongo que los recuerdos me ganaron, la estupidez… Que se yo! – exclamo negando con la cabeza.

Demasiado estúpidos tus argumentos Rachel – murmuro.

No seas tan duro conmigo que ya me siento lo suficiente mal como para que tu me lo recuerdes cada segundos y encima estés enojado conmigo – pidió.

Acaso quieres que te aplauda? Que lo festeje contigo? – fue sarcástico.

No Kurt, se que hice mal, pero soy un ser humano y tengo errores! – hizo una pausa – Sabre enmendar mi error. Esta vez no cometeré ninguna estupidez y la valorare como debí hacerlo hace tiempo – agrego.

Ja! – rodo los ojos – He hablado con Blaine… - Rachel se detuvo y lo miro de mala gana. – Lo siento! Era demasiado como para no poder contarle, es mi novio y no dira nada, asi que no te preocupes – explico – Pero bueno… A lo que iba es que Blaine ha hecho que no deje de hablarte… - entraron al aula juntos.

Pensabas dejar de hablarme? – pregunto incrédula mientras tomaban asiento.

Y no era para mas Rachel! Somo prométeme que no pasara mucho tiempo y le contaras lo que sucedió – la castaña negó rápidamente – Rachel, las mentiras no son buenas y casi siempre salen a relucir. Asi que es mejor que se entere por ti! – hizo una pausa – Prométemelo – pidió.

Rachel le desvio la mirada, para después pasar sus manos por su rostro y finalmente mirándolo y asintiendo con la cabeza. Kurt la abrazo fuertemente.

Su amigo tenia razón, tarde o temprano la verdad siempre salía a relucir y tenia que enterarse por medio de ella, no nadie mas. Y claro que lo haría, pero cuando su relación con Quinn estuviera lo suficientemente solida.

…

Tan solo dos pisos mas y el elevador llegaría a su destino. Y asi fue.. Rachel salio, se giro y pudo notar que aun Quinn se encontraba dentro.

Quinn! Vamos! – exclamo entrando y jalándola del brazo. Apenas dieron unos pasos al frente y la rubia se detuvo, mirando el piso.

No puedo, no puedo – repitió soltando a la castaña – Dile a Shelby que no pude… Que no…

Shh – susurro Rachel tomándola de las mejillas, haciendo que la mirara. – Caminaras conmigo de la mano, me tomaras fuertemente y entraremos por esa puerta, ok? – Quinn asintió. Rachel la tomo fuertemente, ya estando frente a la puerta con el numero 205, la rubia la detuvo.

Espera! – pidió – Antes tengo que hacer algo que he deseado todo el día – murmuro – Y que seguro me dará seguridad – continuo. Rachel frunció el ceño confundido. Iba a replicar, pero su mundo se detuvo al sentir los suaves labios de Quinn sobre los suyos. Apenas duro unos segundos, pero la tomo por el cuello haciéndolo más largo, lento y profundo. Disfrutando cada momento y sintiendo sus cuerpos temblar, pero al mismo tiempo recargándolos de una energía y felicidad que no sentían ya hace varias semanas. – Listo – susurro con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos que hace días no se veía. Rachel la tomo de la mano y toco dos veces. Enseguida Shelby les abrió, regalándoles una sonrisa y un saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Ambas entraron.

Me da gusto verlas aquí – dijo Shelby rompiendo el silencio.

A nosotras también – contesto Rachel aun con la mano de Quinn entrelazada con la suya, la solo asintió.

William me ha contado un par de cosas, incluido lo suyo – señalo sus manos – Me ha sorprendido un poco, pero me da gusto – sonrió.

Oh.. Pero nosotros…

Gracias Shelby, es grandioso saber que mis suegros y mi suegra, aceptan lo nuestro – interrumpió dejando a una Rachel boquiabierta.

Forman una pareja realmente linda – fue sincera – Pero bien… Ire por Beth o quizá puedes ir tu Quinn, en lo que Rachel y yo ponemos la mesa para la cena – indico, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el pequeño comedor. Rachel la miro.

Tranquila amor – susurro para después dejarle un veloz beso. – Dime en que te ayudo? – pregunto caminando hacia ella.

Don… Donde esta Beth? – pregunto Quinn un poco nerviosa.

En la puerta que esta semi abierta debe estar jugando – respondió sin mirarla. Quinn trago saliva, cerro sus puños, tomando fuerza y caminando. Sintio como si hubiera sido cientos de metros, comenzó abrir la puerta y pudo escuchar un par de risas, hasta verla, sentada con un pequeño teléfono, riendo y dicendo palabras sin algún sentido. Sonrio, mientras un par de lagrimas recorrían su mejilla.

Ma-ma? – pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Por su cuerpo recorrió una felicidad inexplicable, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara. Despues cayo en cuenta de que no era para ella, pero aun si el sentimiento no despareció. Se acerco poco a poco, para no asustarla. Se puso en cunclillas.

No peque… Soy Quinn – extendió su mano en forma de saludo. Beth la miro un poco extrañada para después con su pequeña mano rodear solo uno de sus dedos. La pequeña le sonrio.

La misma sonrisa, mismo cabello… Es idéntica, a excepción de los ojos.. Que son iguales a los de Puck – murmuro Shelby detrás de ella.

Es… es hermosa – murmuro poniéndose de pie.

Lo se – susurro – Mi amor, es hora de la cena – dijo caminando y tomando una de las pequeñas vámonos de Beth – Ayúdame con la otra – le indico a Quinn, la cual la tomo – Apenas esta aprendiendo a caminar – explico. Ambas comenzaron a caminar, mientras la pequeña daba diminutos pasos, pero siempre con una sonrisa.

Siempre es asi de alegre? – pregunto.

Si… Aunque es demasiado especial con gente nueva, pero no cabe duda que tu le has caído perfectamente – contesto. Quinn esbozo una sonrisa.

…

Ha sido increíble Rachel! Increíble! – exclamo saliendo del edificio.

Me alegro mucho Quinn… Beth es hermosa y súper linda – murmuro.

Es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo! Es un amor de bebe! – exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

Tenia que ser igual que la mama – dijo con una pequeña risa. Quinn sonrio timida. – Que te ha dicho Shelby cuando hablaron en privado? – pregunto ya dentro del auto.

Me ha dicho que Puck y yo formemos parte de la vida de Beth, que no quiere que pase lo mismo – balbuceo incomoda – Lo mismo que contigo… - explico.

Me alegro que así sea Q… Realmente te mereces ver crecer a esa hermosura – dijo encogiendo uno de sus hombros.

Y tu? Que has hablado con ella? – pregunto arrancando el auto.

Me ha pedido disculpas por la forma en la que se fue y me ha dicho que le gustaría volverlo a intentar… Intentar tener una buena relación – contesto con un suspiro.

Crees que eso sea posible? – pregunto mirandola por unos segundos.

No lo se… Supongo que si, aunque será difícil – respondió.

Tu lo has dicho. Dificil pero no imposible - dijo arqueando sus cejas.

El resto del trayecto fue normal, siendo Beth el tema de conversación. Pasaron al menos 20 minutos y ya se encontraban frente a la casa de Rachel.

Gracias Rachel – murmuro Quinn deteniendo el auto.

Siempre estaré para ti Q… Sin importar que seamos – susurro quitando su cinturón de seguridad.

Por cierto… Le he dicho eso a Shelby para evitar aun mas conversaciones al respecto, no se… Sentí que no era el momento – explico quitando un mecho de su frente.

Entiendo… - susurro – Bueno, me voy… Nos vemos mañana Q, buenas noches – se despidió tomando sus cosas.

Buenas noches – contesto, tomándola del brazo para dejarle un dulce beso en su mejilla.

…

Chicos, como sabrán, en menos de dos meses tendremos las nacionales en Chicago, asi que me gustaría que fueran proponiendo canciones – dijo el profesor Schue frente al Glee Club. Rachel levanto la mano.

No Berry, no queremos que cantes – la interrumpió Santana.

Callate Lopez, sabes perfectamente que la que no cantara será nada mas y menos, que tu – contesto mirándola de fea forma. Quinn rio por lo bajo recibiendo una mirada furiosa por parte de Santana. Mónica miraba todo desde el fondo del aula, acompañada por Puck, que aun seguía en su intento de conquistarla.

Ya chicas – pidió el profesor – Dime Rachel

Tengo una canción… Puedo pasar? – pregunto poniéndose de pie, el profesor asintió para después tomar asiento. – Am… Puedo dedicarla? – pregunto.

El escenario es todo tuyo – le indico con una sonrisa.

Bien… - hizo una pausa, aclaro su garganta y miro fijamente a Quinn – Ayer al verte con Beth, me he dado cuenta que he sido una tonta y que con la única persona que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y formar una familia es contigo… - dijo con una sonrisa tímida. Monica endureció su rostro.

Pero que…

Al final de la clase de explico Puck… ok? – dijo Quinn, el chico asintió.

Te escuchamos Rachel – dijo el profesor. Rachel tomo aire, miro a los chicos de la banda y enseguida la música comenzó, junto con su voz.

_**I just want you close  
>(<strong>__Yo solo quiero tenerte cerca)  
><em>_**Where you can stay forever  
><strong>__(Donde te puedas quedar por siempre)__**  
>You can be sure<br>**__(Puedes estar segura)__**  
>That it will only get better<br>**__(Que esto solo puede ponerse major)__**  
>You and me together<br>**__(Tu y yo juntos)__**  
>Through the days and nights<br>**__(A traves de los dias y las noches  
><em>_** I don't worry 'cause  
><strong>__(No me preocupo)  
><em>_** Everything is gonna be alright  
><strong>__(Porque todo va a estar bien)_

_**People keep talking  
><strong>__(La gente sigue hablando)__**  
>They can say what they like<br>**__(Ellos pueden decir lo que quieran)__**  
>But all I know is everything is gonna be alright<br>**__(Pero lo que se, es que todo va a estar bien)_

Mercedes y Brittany ahora hacían acto de presencia detrás de la castaña, para acompañarla con el coro.

_**No one, no one, no one  
><strong>__(Nadie, nadie, nadie)__**  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>**__(Puede entender la manera en la que me siento)  
><em>_** No one, no one, no one  
><strong>__(Nadie, nadie, nadie)  
><em>_** Can get in the way of what I feel for you,  
><strong>__(Puede entender la manera en la que te siento a ti)  
><em>_** You, you  
><strong>__(A ti, a ti)  
><em>_** Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
><strong>__(Puede entender la manera en la que te siento a ti)_

Comenzaban a improvisar una pequeña coreografía, haciendo reír a sus compañeros y entre ellas.

_**When the rain is pouring down  
><strong>__(Cuando la lluvia cae)__**  
>And my heart is hurting<br>**__(Y mi Corazon esta herido)__**  
>You will always be around<br>**__(Tu siempre estaras cerca)__**  
>This I know for certain<br>**__(Y de eso estoy segura)_

Todos se encontraban bailando y cantando, a excepción de Quinn que solo sonreía y Kurt y Monica, serios.

_**You and me together  
><strong>__(Tu y yo juntos)  
><em>_** Through the days and nights  
><strong>__(A traves de los dias y las noches__**  
>I don't worry 'cause<br>**__(No me preocupo)__**  
>Everything is gonna be alright<br>**__(Porque todo va a estar bien)_

_**People keep talking  
><strong>__(La gente sigue hablando)  
><em>_**They can say what they like  
><strong>__(Ellos pueden decir lo que quieran)  
><em>_** But all I know is everything is gonna be alright  
><strong>__(Pero lo que se, es que todo va a estar bien)_

Blaine y Brittany tomaban a la rubia, para que los siguiera y cantara. Rachel se hizo paso entre sus compañeros y se poso frente a ella. Monica salía cruzando todo el salón, siendo ignorada por todos.

_**No one, no one, no one  
><strong>__(Nadie, nadie, nadie)  
><em>_**Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
><strong>__(Puede entender la manera en la que me siento)_  
><em><strong>No one, no one, no one<br>**__(Nadie, nadie, nadie)  
><em>_** Can get in the way of what I feel for you,  
><strong>__(Puede entender la manera en la que te siento a ti)_

Se escuchaban murmullos de sus amigos que poco a poco se fueron desapareciendo junto con la música, metiéndose en su mundo. Quinn se acerco y rodeo su cuello.

_Te quiero enana bonita_ – murmuro con una sonrisa, para después dejar un pequeño beso.

* * *

><p><em>Son las 2:44 am y apenas he terminado el capitulo. Decidi desvelarme para no alargar mas la espera y no hacerlas sufrir, ya que estare en exámenes y no podre actualizar hasta la próxima semana!<em>

_Por otro lado…  
>El drama va desapareciendo, ven? Asi que creo que esto y por lo anterior merezco muchos muchos reviews!<em>

_Igual, GRACIAS a las que siempre firman, en especial a Zoraida y Pao._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, saludos!_

_Y por cierto, solo quedan 7 capitulos!  
><em>


	46. Lucy

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicado a mi pandita sexy!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 46:** _Lucy_

Llegamos princesa! – susurro Quinn al oído de la castaña que dormía plácidamente. Rachel abrió los ojos lentamente y le sonrío, la cual fue correspondida por la rubia, para después dejarle un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

Después de una larga platica entre ambas lograron volver, donde dejaron las cosas en claro o eso pensaba la rubia. Ya que Rachel había omitido el "pequeño" detalle su ida a NY con Mónica y lo que había pasado.

Pero ambas podían sentir que ahora todo estaba más fuerte, que sus lazos lo eran. Ahora que todo estaba claro, que no había nadie de por medio, sabían que podían vivir su amor sin miedos, sin dudas.

Ya hacia una semana que habían vuelto y ahora se encontraban en la casa de playa de los padres de Brittany, disfrutando de esa pequeña huida que comenzó desde temprano no entrando a clases y que terminaría al día siguiente.

Es una lástima que mañana tengamos que volver – se lamento Rachel bajando del auto, siguiendo a la rubia.

Lo se amor, pero tengo que ir a esa gala con mi madre, recibe un premio importante – murmuro bajando su mochila con unas pequeñas bolsas del súper.

Pero el próximo fin de semana no te me escapas Fabray, te voy a secuestrar – susurro a espaldas de Quinn, rodeándola por la cintura y dejándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Y que me harás? – pregunto divertida.

Más bien… Que no te hare – respondió lentamente, dejo otro beso en el cuello de su novia, para después caminar directo a la entrada de la casa. Quinn sonrió negando con la cabeza y siguiéndola.

A caso no me ayudaras un poco? – pregunto dejando las bolsas ya dentro de la cocina y viendo a su novia, que se encontraba sentada en el pequeño desayunador – Has comprado comida como para 20 personas y solo somos tu y yo Rach – agrego señalando las bolsas.

Exageras! Solo compre carne de soya para hacer hamburguesas y un par de cositas mas – se defendió. – Eso te pasa por preferir pasar tiempo con tu amiguita que ir conmigo al super!

Amor – sonrió – Tenía que hacerlo, recuerdo que ella me ha cubierto con mi mama y me ha llevado hasta donde te encontrabas, ha sido amable de su parte. – se sentó a su lado – Aparte… Que hemos hablado de los celos?

Quinn – rodeo su cuello – Te amo – dejo un tierno beso.

Eso ha sido un "ya cállate, porque tienes razón"? – pregunto. Rachel negó con la cabeza, mientras dejaba uno pequeño en la punta de la nariz de Quinn.

Ha sido un "cállate y bésame" – susurro sobre los labios de la rubia, la cual sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre ellos, besándola con un poco de desesperación, rodeando su cintura. – Te recuerdo que has dejado el auto abierto, aun faltan nuestras mochilas – se separo un poco. Quinn bufo y se giro para caminar hasta el auto – Sigo sin entender porque mentirle a tu madre que vendrías conmigo – comento caminando detrás de ella.

Porque… - saco ambas mochilas, entregándole a Rachel la suya y cerrando el auto – Estas segura que quieres saber? – pregunto, la castaña asintió – Segura? – repitió, Rachel volvió asentir – Bien… Cuando fue todo… Me escucho hablar con Santana por teléfono… Así que no está muy contenta con que hayamos regresado – cerró la puerta tras ella.

O sea que mi suegra no me quiere? – pregunto un poco afectada, aventando su mochila al piso.

Quizá solo es el enojo, seguro pronto se le pasa – contesto encogiendo uno de sus hombros.

Diablos! - se lamento dejándose caer en el sillón y cubriendo su rostro con el cojín. Quinn dejo sus cosas a un lado y se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

Amor – la llamo quitando el cojín lentamente – Tranquila, seguro se le pasara pronto – la animo acariciando su mejilla.

No Quinn! Mi suegra, la que será toda mi vida, no me quiere, me odia y con justa razón! – negó mordiendo su labio y respirando fuertemente. – Te he hecho mucho daño y no sé si…

No continúes Rach, yo he decidió esto, lo hemos hablado y quedamos en no volver a sacar el tema y disfrutar de nuestra relación – se puso de pie y la miro seria – Disfrutemos este día – le regalo una media sonrisa, para dar media vuelta y caminar a la cocina.

Rachel tapo su rostro con ambas manos y suspiro. Lo que había pasado en NY le pesaba. Ocultarle a Quinn que la había engañado, pesaba más de lo que pensaba. Sentía que por más esfuerzo que hicieran en no recordarlo, las imágenes venían a ella. Negó. Tenía que dejarlo. A veces se tenía que mentir para hacer feliz a las personas y ellas lo eran. No tenia porque enterarse, no tenía porque afectar su relación. Olvidarlo y ya. Eso… Eso tenía que hacer.

Se levanto del sillón, yendo por donde la rubia había ido. Se encontró con una rubia con un pequeño delantal rosa con el cabello recogido, dejando caer un par de mechones.

Que sexy te ves – murmuro Rachel recargándose en el marco de la puerta, mirando de arriba hacia abajo a su novia.

Ya lo sabía – dijo orgullosa, volteo y le aventó un delantal – Anda, ayúdame, tengo hambre – agrego. Rachel sonrió, camino hasta ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Después de de hacer su comida y la cena, limpiaron terminando un poco cansadas y decidiendo bañarse un poco para después tomar un corta siesta. Ambas en la pequeña sala que se encontraba sobre la arena.

Quinn fue la primera en levantarse, haciéndolo con cuidado para no despertar a su novia, que dormía profundamente. Noto que el cielo comenzaba a esconderse, dejando ver un hermoso atardecer acompañado de las hermosas olas y una brisa un poco fría. Subió a la casa por un pequeño suéter. Comenzó a caminar con cámara en mano para tomar un par de fotos de aquella vista que pocas veces podía ver y también de su iPod.

Se sentó, puso su iPod a todo volumen y perdió su vista en el mar.

Es ahí cuando se daba cuenta de la gran magnitud que tenía su amor por Rachel.

Era un amor que solo se siente una vez. Un amor en el cual todo lo que piensas, lo que haces, lo que planeas es con esa persona. Es decir... Construyes tu vida por y para ella. Quizá la mayoría de las personas pensaban que eso no era bueno, pero para ella lo era. Porque si de algo estaba segura ahora más que nunca, ahora de haberse deshecho de la única amenaza que tenia, era del inmenso amor que Rachel tenia. Había encontrado su destino, ambas lo habían hecho y ahora lo único que quedaba era vivirlo, disfrutarlo. Era tiempo de ser feliz, de serlo verdaderamente.

Se encontraba en lo más pleno de su vida. Tenía buena relación con su mama, la escuela se encontraba mejor que nunca, Rachel de nuevo era su novia y lo más importante, Beth. Beth habia vuelto y ahora si podría disfrutar de su hija y que mejor que hacerlo a lado del amor de su vida.

Quizá vendrían momentos difíciles, peleas, crisis. Pero nada como para terminar con su relación. Nada. Era tiempo de ser feliz, se volvió a repetir.

Suspiro con una enorme sonrisa y canto emocionada esa pequeña parte de la letra que tanto le gustaba:

_**'Cause maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>Maybe two is better than one**_

Rachel abrió los ojos y busco a su novia, sobresaltándose al notar que no se encontraba con ella y que la iluminación se había ido, subió prendió las luces y comenzó a buscar dentro de ella, pero no había ni rastro de la rubia. Imagino que se encontraría por la playa.

Así fue, pudo verla a lo lejos. Se acerco poco a poco por la espalda, con una enorme sonrisa. Llego hasta ella y dejo un beso en la cabeza de esta, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Me has asustado amor! – exclamó quitándose ambos audífonos

Tan fea estoy? – pregunto con una risita, sentándose a sus espaldas rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y poniendo ambas piernas a su lado.

Eres hermosa, tonta – susurro volteando su rostro para besarla. La rodeo con más fuerza, mientras la rubia entrelazaba ambas manos. Rachel recargo su mentón en el hombro de Quinn.

Y que haces aquí? Aparte de ver la hermosa vista – pregunto.

Pensando en la primera vez que estuvimos aquí… En cómo empezó todo – contesto. Rachel la pego aun mas a su cuerpo – Recuerdo que empezaste contándome acerca de ella… De lo que había hecho y lo hacías con un amor en la mirada… Fue ahí cuando me propuse que tú lo harías… Que tú me mirarías de aquella forma – murmuro.

Mírame – pidió Rachel suavemente, Quinn volteo su rostro – Que ves? – pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Un amor inmenso… Nada se compara… Logre mi objetivo y mucho mejor… - respondió con un susurro. Ambas acortaron el pequeño espacio que quedaba, dándose un pequeño beso, acompañado de sus lenguas y un leve mordisco en el labio de la castaña por parte de Quinn. Haciéndola sonreír. – Te amo Rach – fijo la vista al frente.

Y yo a ti Quinn, te amo más de lo que te imaginas – murmuro con un gran suspiro.

Después de platicar alrededor de una hora sobre distintos temas, decidieron volver a la casa. Cenaron tranquilamente, hablando sobre lo feliz que estaba Puck con la vuelta de Beth, pasando casi todas las tardes con ella, acompañados algunas veces de Quinn y Rachel.

Iré arriba, voy a cambiarme para entrar al jacuzzi – aviso Rachel saliendo de la cocina, Quinn fue detrás de ella. Ya dentro de la habitación principal, la castaña comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa, Quinn no pudo evitar mirarla, así que se acerco poco a poco y la rodeo por la cintura, dejando pequeños besos en su cuello, hombro y retirándole el cabello de su nuca para dejar unos ahí.

Y si mejor retrasamos el jacuzzi? – susurro en su oído, besando la parte trasera. Rachel no respondió, se giro y comenzó a besar a su novia desesperadamente, dejándose caer en la cama y sobre ella la rubia.

Rachel poco a poco se fue quedando inmóvil, sintiendo los besos de Quinn sobre su cuello, pecho… Cerró los ojos y las imágenes venían a ella…

_**Mónica recorría su cuello dejando besos sobre su mejilla, cuello, pecho…**_

Abrió los ojos y pudo mirar que era Quinn la que se encontraba con ella. Negó con la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar esos recuerdos.

_**Ahora la mano de Mónica comenzaba a bajar su ropa interior…**_

Para… - pidió empujando levemente a la rubia – He dicho que pares Quinn! – exclamo ahora si zafándose y saliendo disparada hacia el baño. La rubia totalmente desconcertada se acerco.

Pasa algo? Estas bien Rachel? – pregunto confundida tocando la puerta. La única respuesta fue la salida apresurada de la castaña.

Vámonos, quiero que regresemos a Lima… No me siento bien – respondió vistiéndose.

No entiendo… Que ha pasado? Te he hecho daño? – pregunto confundida observando detenidamente a la castaña.

No Quinn… - las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas – Soy yo ok? Solo vámonos… Necesito estar en mi casa – pidió de nuevo. Quinn la tomo del brazo.

A pesar de ser tu novia, soy tu mejor amiga, así que explícame… Qué pasa? – pregunto limpiando sus lagrimas con su pulgar. Rachel la miro por unos segundos para después abrazarla fuertemente y sollozando en su pecho. – Tranquila amor – acaricia su espalda.

No puedo Quinn, no puedo – repetía aun en sollozos y aferrándose más al cuerpo de su novia. – Yo… Yo – balbuceaba buscando las palabras correctas para decirle lo que realmente pasaba, pero algo impedía, un miedo transformado en un nudo que recorría su estomago hasta llegar a su garganta.

Tu…? Me estas asustando Rachel… - murmuro Quinn separándose y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Yo… Yo…. – cerro los ojos fuertemente, la miro y la abrazo fuerte – Aun no puedo… Todo paso hace poco y aun no puedo creer que a pesar de hacerte daño estas aquí conmigo, dispuesta hacer el amor – explicaba nerviosa. No, no podía decirle lo que realmente pasaba, no quería perderla.

Quinn respiro aliviada.

Vaya Rachel, me has dado un buen susto – murmuro haciendo que la mirara – Yo nunca voy a forzarte a nada, de acuerdo? – la castaña asintió – Lo haremos cuando tú me lo digas ok bonita? – pregunto.

Si – respondió abrazándola fuertemente una vez más – Te amo.

Yo también te amo cariño – susurro – Aun sigues con esa idea loca de querer irte? – pregunto. Rachel negó – Bien, ahora mejor prepárate y vamos al jacuzzi, vale?

Estuvieron un rato en el jacuzzi, ya todo más tranquilo para al final subir y quedar profundamente dormidas, ya que tenían que despertarse temprano para llegar a tiempo a Lima.

…

Después de un fugaz desayuno y un silencioso viaje, llegaban a Lima, haciendo primero una pequeña parada en casa de Shelby.

Chicas! Que gusto verlas – exclamo dándole un beso a cada una y haciéndolas pasar dentro de su casa.

Al contrario – murmuro Rachel con una sonrisa un poco incomoda, la cual fue correspondida por Shelby.

Espero que no te moleste nuestra visita sin avisar – dijo Quinn.

No, claro que no. Todo lo contrario… De hecho te tengo una pequeña sorpresa – comento caminando hacia la sala con las chicas detrás de ellas. – En realidad todo ha sido gracias a Noah – agrego cargando a la pequeña Beth que se encontraba con un Woody en su mano.

Hola peque! – exclamo Quinn estirando sus brazos para poder cargarla.

Lushi? – pregunto mirando a su mama, la cual asintió. La rubia se detuvo y tapo su mano con ambas manos, totalmente sorprendida, al igual que Rachel.

Ha dicho Lucy? – pregunto la castaña a su madre, la cual asintió. Quinn emocionada cargo a su pequeña, dándole un gran abrazo.

Si peque, yo soy Lucy! – exclamo dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla, haciendo reír a la pequeña, la cual rodeo el cuello de su madre biológica.

Noah ha estado insistiendo hasta que pudo lograrlo… Es una niña muy inteligente – comento.

Inteligente, hermosa, tierna… - alzo a la pequeña por unos segundos en el aire, haciéndola reír – Es la niña más hermosa del mundo! – exclamo riendo junto con la pequeña.

Rachel miraba la escena con ternura y amor. Nunca había visto con esa sonrisa a la rubia, una sonrisa con una felicidad inigualable, única.

Ahora es mi turno… Dame a esa hermosura – pidió acercándose y tomando a la pequeña.

La escena fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

Seguro es tu mama Quinn… Hoy me hablo temprano para saber si podía visitar a Beth y traerle un par de regalos – comento mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Las chicas se miraron intentando buscar una solución, pero no había mucho o mejor dicho, nada que hacer.

Shelby! Siento llegar antes, pero… - fijo su mirada en la chicas – Ustedes que hacen aquí? – pregunto.

Rachel ha pasado por mí a casa de Rebeca y hemos decidido pasar a saludar – intervino Quinn acercándose a su madre, saludándola con un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Rachel un poco incomoda, se acerco con todo y la pequeña.

Hola Judy – saludo de la misma forma que la rubia.

Hola Rachel – saludo fríamente, para después dirigirse a su nieta – Hola amor! – exclamo estirando sus brazos y tomando a la pequeña, dándole un gran abrazo y beso. Rachel retrocedió y tomo asiento.

Rachel me ayudas? Traeré un poco de galletas y café – le pidió notando el ambiente tenso que se había formado. – Ha pasado algo con Judy? – pregunto ya en la cocina. Abrió la pequeña alacena sacando una caja de galletas. – Ayúdame con el café - índico señalando la cafetera.

Algo así… No le ha parecido que Quinn y yo hayamos vuelto – respondió sirviendo en las pequeñas tazas.

Es totalmente normal… Es su hija, pero veras que pronto se le pasa – el ánimo con una sonrisa. Rachel la miro.

Gracias Shelby – sonrió sincera.

* * *

><p><em>Miles de disculpas por la larguísima tardanza, pero la universidad y la poca inspiración me ha pasado factura, asi que de verdad, lo siento!<em>

_Tenia planeado hacerlo mas largo uniendo el próximo capitulo y dejar el ff solo con 51, pero se me hizo injusto, asi que espero les haya gustado, a pesar de lo corto! Dejen reviews, no sean mala onda._

_A las que siempre firman, muchísimas GRACIAS!_

_Las invito a que lean un nuevo one-shot que he escrito, espero les guste y también dejen reviews, obvio!_

_net/s/8307778/1/Se_le_apago_la_luz_


	47. Disfrutando

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending <strong>

**Capitulo 47:** _Disfrutando_

Pasaron las semanas y fueron de gran tranquilidad para las dos. La mama de Quinn cada vez iba tratando con mas normalidad a la castaña, la cual, aconsejada por Shelby, había dejado de sentirse incomoda y comenzar a tratar como normalmente lo hacia.

Era el último fin de semana de un muy ajetreado Abril. Estaba despierta a las 8 am. Ya bañada y vestida, dispuesta a ir a Columbia por el vestido para el baile de graduación, que se celebraría en el próximo fin . Iria acompañada de su novia, Santana, Brittany y obvio no podía faltar, Kurt.

El sonido de un claxon la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, tomo su bolso y bajo de prisa.

Recuerda que tienen que estar de vuelta temprano, la cena es a las 8 en casa de Quinn, llegan ahí? – pregunto Hiriam sin quitar la vista de su periódico

No, primero me vendrán a dejar a mi para cambiarme, no pretendas que vaya vestida de estar forma a casa de Judy – respondió arqueando las cejas. Su padre la miro y sonrió.

Es cierto, lo siento cariño – se disculpo.

El claxon volvió a sonar.

Se van con cuidado, de acuerdo? Te quiero cielo – dijo LeRoy dándole un beso en la frente. Rachel asintió, se despidió de ambos y salió.

No tenemos tu tiempo enana! – exclamo Santana por la ventana de la camioneta de Kurt.

Y Quinn? – pregunto ya dentro, notando la ausencia de su novia. Abrocho su cinturón y miro a su amigo.

Eh – dudo mirando a Santana la cual le desvió la mirada al igual que Brittany – Nos ha llamado para decirnos que llegaría ella junto con Rebeca, que al final decidió ir – murmuro arrancado el auto y siguiendo con su camino. Rachel mordió su labio, cerro sus ojos, respiro y giro su cabeza para mirar a la latina, tratando de calmarse

Necesito que me ayudes – le pidió, cambiando de tema.

No, no soy una asesina y aunque esa tipa no me cae del todo bien, ten…

No tiene nada que ver con Rebeca – la interrumpió – Britt tapate los oídos – le ordeno. La rubia asintió emocionada, sonrió inocentemente y comenzó a tararear para no escuchar ni una palabra. Santana la miro con ternura – Ayúdame a cantarle a Quinn en el baile y asi también le cantas a Brittany. Me ayudas?

Huum – miro a su novia y sonrió – De acuerdo – dijo firme.

Bien! El lunes hablamos con el profesor, gracias – dijo emocionada.

Lo hago por ella y por Quinn, así que no te emociones enana – dijo rodando los ojos, Rachel negó con la cabeza sonriendo. La latina nunca dejaría de molestarla, pero sabía que a pesar de ello, la latina le tenía cariño.

Después de dos largas horas, se encontraban en el estacionamiento. Los cuatro bajaron y ya dentro del centro comercial, caminaron hacia IHOP para desayunar.

Donde veremos a Quinn? – pregunto deteniéndose en la puerta del restaurante.

Me ha mandado un mensaje y llega dentro de 10 minutos, nos esperara dentro – respondió Santana – Vamos enana! Muero de hambre! – exclamo empujándola y haciéndola entrar.

Aquí venden comida vegetariana? – pregunto a Kurt.

Que fastidiosa eres enana, ahora entiendo porque Quinn ha preferido venir con Rebeca – bromeo Santana.

Mira López, esa broma si no me ha gustado – dijo molesta dándole un pequeño empujón.

Te has pasado Sant, discúlpate con Rachel – murmuro Brittany seria.

Qué? – pregunto arqueando las cejas. Rachel sonreía victoriosa.

Lo que has escuchado o te quedaras sin…

Ok ok, lo he entendido – interrumpió Santana, rodo los ojos y miro a la castaña.

Discúlpame Berry – murmuro sin ganas.

Te he perdonado Santana – dijo sonriendo y pellizcando su mejilla, para reunirse con Kurt que ya las esperaba sentado en una mesa.

Pasaron menos de 10 minutos, los chicos ya habían ordenado y Quinn se acercaba con una gran sonrisa.

Amor! – exclamo de espaldas a la castaña, la cual sonrió se puso de pie y dejo un largo beso en sus labios.

Hola cariño – susurro abrazándola fuertemente. Quinn sonrió y se sentó a lado de ella. Rachel miraba la entrada esperando ver a la compañía de la rubia, pero nada. – No venias con alguien? – pregunto.

Oh si! Hablas de mi princesa no? – pregunto. El rostro de Rachel se descompuso por completo, poniéndose roja debido a los celos que comenzaban a inundar su cuerpo. Los chicos comenzaron a reír. – Porque se rien? – pregunto Quinn mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

Princesa? – pregunto Rachel arqueando una ceja.

Si hablas de ella, cierto? Mi pequeña ahorita viene – respondió con una sonrisa. Rachel se puso de pie, dando un pequeño golpee en la mesa, produciendo las carcajadas de sus amigos. Dibujando una extraña mirada de la rubia, la cual se vio interrumpida al mirar hacia la entrada – Mira aquí viene mi princesita hermosa! – exclamo poniéndose de pie. Rachel ahora si dispuesta a gritar, se giro y su rostro volvió a descomponerse.

No había chica alta con ojos azules. Si no una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes con un globo en su muñeca, sobre los hombros de Puck. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Beth al ver su madre acercarse.

Lushi! – exclamo extendiendo los brazos y moviendo su cuerpo para poder bajar, haciendo reír a los chicos.

Mi amor! – exclamo Quinn tomándola en brazos y abrazándola fuertemente.

Le he comprado el globo porque comenzó a llorar cuando viniste para acá – explico Puck, levanto su mano con una bolsa de McDonalds – Y le he comprado su desayuno – dijo feliz.

Noah, eso es poco nutritivo para ella, quedamos en que desayunaría aquí. Aparte sabes lo que Shelby piensa de ese lugar – le recrimino.

Pero no tienes porque ir y contarle, es un pequeño secreto entre los tres – revolvió el cabello rubio de su hija – Verdad peque? – pregunto dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Rachel se encontraba sentada con el rostro cubierto con ambas manos, mientras los demás reían, principalmente Santana.

Que pasa? – pregunto Quinn sentándose, al igual que Puck, el cual pidió una silla especial para Beth.

Estuvo a punto de hacer el ridículo – respondió Brittany.

Porque? – ahora fue Puck el que pregunto, comiendo una papa de lo que según seria el desayuno de su hija.

Le hemos hecho una broma – explico Kurt – Pensó que vendrías con Rebeca y al decirle "princesa" digamos que…

Yo termino de explicarle – lo interrumpió Rachel fulminándolo con la mirada – Estaba a punto de reclamarte por llamarse asi y como sin nada – agrego con las mejillas rojas.

Y si estoy asi de guapa? – bromeo Puck, haciendo reir a sus amigos.

Noah! – recrimino Quinn. Tomo la mano de Rachel – Eres una tontita – agrego dándole un abrazo. – Las únicas princesas y amores de mi vida, son Beth y tu – susurro en su oído, haciendo que Rachel escondiera su rostro en su cuello. – Te amo.

Lo siento – se disculpo – Yo también te amo princesa, te amo mucho – susurro, dejándole un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

…

La tarde había pasado sin ningún mayo problema. Después de recorrer todas las tiendas mas de 3 veces, por fin se decidieron por un vestido a excepción de los chicos que eligieron un elegante traje, o bueno, que Kurt eligió por Puck.

Rachel se encontraba en su casa bañándose de nuevo, para así alistarse e ir a la cena que tantas veces se había pospuesto y que ahora por fin, iba a realizarse.

Dejen de burlarse! - pidió Rachel a sus padres, los cuales reían al contarles el incidente en la mañana, donde casi golpea a Quinn producto de los celos.

Se encontraban a tan solo dos cuadras de la casa de los Fabray y sus nervios aumentaban. Era como si fuera a conocer a su suegra por primera vez.

…

Me llamas, vale? Hoy no hemos podido pasar ningún momento a solas y quiero que platiquemos – susurro Rachel a su oído, mientras rodeaba su cintura – Hoy te ves súper sexy Fabray – murmuro con una pequeña risa.

Es sobre algo en particular? – Pregunto – Y si lo se – agrego orgullosa.

No, solo quiero que hablemos – respondió encogiendo sus hombros.

Sus padres que se encontraban dentro del auto, esperaban a que se despidieran.

Hiriam no me está mirando muy bien, así que anda! Nos vemos el lunes – murmuro.

Bah! – bufo un poco fastidiada – Te amo hermosa, nos vemos – dejo un pequeño beso, para salir dando pequeños saltitos y entrar a su auto, mientras una enamorada Quinn la veía marchar.

Habían pasado dos horas después de la gran cena en casa de Quinn. Faltaban 30 minutos para la media noche, se supone que tendría que estar llamando a su novia, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto poco a poco, se asomo por ambos lados y salió. Noto que la luz del cuarto de sus padres estaba apagada y en completo silencio. Así fue todo el camino hasta la parte trasera la cual abrió poco a poco, para salir y tomar su bicicleta que rara vez utilizaba.

Después de 20 minutos se encontraba ya frente a la casa de los Fabray, pudo notar las luces prendidas de toda la casa, su plan se había arruinado. Ese plan romántico de entrar por la ventana de la rubia, que parecía algo difícil pero no imposible, sorprenderla y dormir con ella en su propio cuarto, no podría realizarse. Bufo resignada, estaba a punto de emprender de nuevo su viaje, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. Era Quinn.

**Q:** _Amor, si no mal recuerdo te dije que me llamaras._

**R:** _Lo se, pero estuve haciendo un par de cosas _

Pudo notar como las luces se iban apagando dentro de la casa de la rubia.

**R:**_Que haces?_

**Q:** _Apagando las luces, mi mama ya ha ido a dormir, solo saco la basura y voy a mi cuarto _– hizo una pausa – _Porque?_

**R:** _Estoy afuera de tu casa_

**Q:** _Me lo dices en serio?_ – arqueo una de sus cejas y camino hacia la ventana y efectivamente pudo ver a la castaña sobre su bicicleta.

**R:** _Quinn?_

**Q:** _Te han dicho que te ves tiernamente sexy sobre esa bicicleta?_ – sonrió – _Espera, salgo por la basura y entras conmigo. _

No dio tiempo de que Rachel contestara y colgó. Pudo notar como la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a la rubia con una sonrisa.

Porque has venido? – pregunto dejando la basura al frente, para después dirigirse a ella.

Shh… Guarda silencio – susurro – Quiero pasar la noche contigo, puedo? – pregunto.

Eso me gusta – arqueo las cejas – Pero no creo que a tu suegra le agrade mucho la idea – agrego, ya frente a ella rodeando su cintura.

Y quien ha dicho que tengas que avisarle? – susurro en su oído. Quinn la miro sorprendida para después reír por lo bajo. – Porque te ríes?

Porque cada ves me sorprendes más Rach… Pero de acuerdo, me gusta esa idea. Anda, subamos en silencio – la tomo de la mano – Tu Audi tendremos que dejarlo en la parte trasera, al fin que mi madre rara vez se aparece por ahí – bromeo acercándose a la bicicleta – Espera aquí – comenzó a caminar, despareciendo en la oscuridad. Tres minutos después ya se encontraba de nuevo con Rachel, la tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia la casa.

Una de las cosas que más amo es dormir a tu lado – murmuro Rachel ya dentro de la cama junto a la rubia, pasando su mano suavemente por su mejilla. Quinn al sentir el contacto cerró los ojos y sonrió dulcemente.

En cuanto menos lo pienses, viviremos juntas – murmuro pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rachel y acariciando parte de su espalda.

Aun falta mucho.. El ultimo año de la preparatoria y lo peor es la universidad… Yo en NY y tu en New Haven… Aceptemos que aun falta demasiado para vivir juntas – dijo negativamente.

No quería comentarte hasta estar segura, para no generar otras expectativas pero he…

Quinn? – pregunto Judy del otro lado de la puerta tocando dos veces. Rachel se separo inmediatamente y sin pensarlo salió disparada hacia el baño, escondiéndose ahí.

Que pasa? – pregunto Quinn tratando de contener la risa al ver la reacción de su novia.

Que haces hablando sola? – cuestiono.

No ma, estoy hablando por teléfono con Rach – mintió tomando su celular al notar como su madre giraba la manija y abría un poco la puerta, viendo a la rubia con el celular en la mano.

Ah ok… No te duermas tarde – dijo adormilada, Quinn asintió y su madre cerró la puerta. Rachel abrió la puerta del baño, apenas tenia un pie fuera cuando Judy volvió abrir la puerta sin avisar, sobresaltando a la rubia. – Recuerda que mañana mi amiga Hanna nos invito a desayunar, así que te quiero lista a las 9, de acuerdo? – pregunto. Quinn volvió asentir – Buenas noches cielo – se despidió y cerró la puerta. Esta vez ninguna de las dos quito la mirada de la puerta hasta escuchar como su madre entraba a su cuarto.

Puff – respiro Rachel – eso estuvo cerca – murmuro acercándose y metiéndose de nuevo a la cama. Quinn comenzó a reír hundiendo su rostro en las almohadas. – De que te ries? – pregunto moviéndola para que la mirara.

Ha sido gracioso como has corrido al baño, tanto miedo le tienes a tu suegra? – pregunto burlona.

Claro! Ya me quiere de nuevo, no quiero ganarme su odio de nuevo – respondió arqueando sus cejas. Quinn no paraba de reír, contagiando a la castaña. Despees de 3 largos minutos, Rachel decidió que la mejor manera de detener la risa de su novia, era besándola, la cual lo correspondió inmediatamente. No perdió tiempo y comenzó a acariciar su espalda debajo de la ropa, bajándolas lentamente y abandonando los labios de la castaña para continuar con su cuello.

Quinn comenzó a deshacerse de la pequeña playera de su novia. Rachel mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando el contacto.

…

Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo sentir el brazo de Quinn alrededor de su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo desnudo, sonrió. Estiro su mano para tomar su celular que se encontraba a un lado y al ver la hora se sobresalto. Eran las 8 am y se suponía que…

QUINN! Es la segunda vez que te lo digo! – grito su madre tocando la puerta fuertemente. Haciendo que la rubia despertara. No supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero ambas se encontraban prácticamente corriendo hacia el baño. – Quinn, tienes trei… - Judy noto ropa tirada por todos lados y las sabanas hechas un lio – Tienes un desastre! Mas te vale que antes de irnos todo este ordenado! – exclamo un poco enojada y cerrando de un portazo.

Esa estuvo cerca – susurro Quinn, giro para mirar a su novia la cual se encontraba totalmente pálida – Amor? Te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupada.

No vuelvo hacer esto! – exclamo negando con la cabeza – Si tu mama me hubiera visto aquí, denuda y si tan solo se hubiera fijado más en la ropa que habia tirada, me hubiera matado! – agrego saliendo del baño. Comenzó a levantar su ropa y vestirse.

Sabes que toda nerviosa, asustada, eres sexy? – pregunto recargándose en la puerta del baño.

Para ti todo es sexy, amor – murmuro rodando los ojos, tomándolo a juego.

Es que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es sexy. Tu eres sexy – murmuro. Rachel ya con su ropa interior puesta, se acerco.

Mejor báñate lo mas rápido posible para que distraigas a tu mama y pueda salir – dijo dándole un beso en los labios – Rubia sexy! – sonrió.

…

Listo Rach, vamos corre, corre – susurro Quinn al notar que su madre se encontraba hablando por teléfono en su estudio. Rachel cruzo la sala, llego a la cocina a lado de la rubia.

Hablamos en la noche. Te amo! – dejo un pequeño beso sobre los labios de Quinn.

Apenas la rubia cerraba la puerta trasera cuando su mama iba entrando a la cocina.

Cielo – saludo regalándole una sonrisa, para servirse una taza de café. Quinn intentaba disimuladamente asomarse por la ventana y ver si Rachel aun seguía ahí y efectivamente, mantenía una pequeña batalla con su "Audi". Judy se sentó en la pequeña isla y comenzó a leer el periódico. Quinn al fin pudo ver a Rachel sobre la bicicleta, despidiéndose con la mano. – BYE RACHEL! – grito su madre sin quitar la mirada de su desayuno.

Quinn se puso totalmente roja con el rostro sorprendido. Rachel por su parte acelero todo lo que pudo, imaginando a su suegra saliendo detrás de ella y alcanzándola para decirle todo tipo de cosas no muy agradables.

A la próxima evita hacer tus cosas en la casa o tan siquiera cuando yo no esté presente – pidió Judy tratando de sonar seria, pero con una pequeña sonrisa por lo bajo.

Si mama – respondió la rubia sentándose a un lado aun con el rostro totalmente rojo.

….

Ambas bajaron del auto, Quinn tomo la mano de Rachel.

Te ves hermosa, eres una princesa – susurro dejando un delicado beso en su mejilla.

Tu belleza es algo irreal – susurro Rachel deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos. – Te amo – dejo un suave beso.

Despees de su pequeño momento ambas caminaban hacia el gimnasio donde sería el baile de graduación. Quinn traía un vestido azul cielo, con pequeños diamantes alrededor del pequeño como adorno. El cabello elegantemente recogido con un maquillaje sencillo.

Por su parte Rachel se había decidido por un vestido largo rosa, su cabello recogido con un pequeño fleco y un par de cabello cayendo por los lados, su maquillaje era igual de sencillo.

Las dos lucían hermosas.

Ya dentro del gimnasio que ahora lucia como un salón de fiestas, un poco elegante pero a la vez casual, Quinn rodeo la cintura de su novia, por detrás, recargando su mentón sobre su hombro.

Es nuestro primer baile juntas – susurro con una sonrisa.

Lo se y te prometo que será especial – murmuro Rachel girando levemente su rostro para recibir un delicado beso. – Te amo – le recordó.

Y yo a ti – susurro dejando otro beso. – Ire por algo de tomar, tu quieres? – pregunto. Rachel asintió – Ya vuelvo.

Rachel vio desaparecer a su novia entre las diversas parejas que se encontraban ahí. Se levanto de puntillas tratando de buscar a sus amigos, en especial a la latina. Estaba dispuesta a dar unos pequeños pasos cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo, deteniéndola.

Amor, yo iba a… - se giro y pudo notar que no era Quinn, sino Monica, rodo los ojos – Que se te ofrece? Si mal no recuerdo, te dije que no volvieras a dirigirme la palabra – le recordó soltándose bruscamente.

Perderemos esta amistad tan especial, Rachel? – pregunto.

Por favor… - sonrió irónicamente – es lo que menos de importa Mónica

Me importas y mucho… Prefiero tener tu amistad a no tener nada.. – murmuro.

Si así fuera, no hubieras ido con Rebeca tratando de separarme de Quinn – le recordó.

Es solo para que te des cuenta Rachel, para que abras los ojos y te des cuenta que todo lo que paso en NY fue hermoso, real! Que tienes aun sentimientos por mi! – exclamo elevando la voz.

Podrías bajar la voz? – pidió – Yo no siento nada por ti Mónica, eras una amiga, pero me he dado cuenta que ya ni asi vales la pena. Solo te pido que dejes de estar divulgando lo que paso, fue un error. Solo eso – murmuro en su oído. La neoyorkina la tomo del brazo y la miro con gran enojo.

Rachel? – pregunto Quinn con ambos vasos.

Amor – murmuro un poco nerviosa y soltándose.

Pasa algo? – pregunto mirando a ambas chicas.

No, todo bien. Vamos con los chicos, creo que los he visto – respondió tomándola del brazo.

Mónica totalmente roja por el coraje, dejo solas a las chicas, no sin antes murmurarle a Quinn "_No te será fácil_". Eso fue tomando a la ligera por la pareja, la cual se dispuso a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Espera – pidió Rachel cuando ya estaban con sus amigos. Quinn, noto como Santana le susurraba un par de cosas a su novia y ambas caminaban hacia el escenario.

Las luces bajaron un poco y la música comenzó a escucharse. Brittany emocionada se acercaba a su lado y le sonreía.

_**Santana:**_

_**I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me  
>I keep your photo right beside my bed<br>Livin' in a world of fanticies  
>I can't get you out of my head<strong>_

_**Rachel:**_

_**I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night  
>Why you wanna make me feel so good<br>I got a love of my own  
>Shouldn't get so hung up on you<strong>_

Ambas montaban una pequeña coreografía, contagiando a Brittany que tomo a Quinn de las manos y comenzó a bailar con ella.

_**Rachel y Santana:**_

_**I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much  
>I get so emotional, baby<br>Every time I think of you  
>I get so emotional, baby<strong>_

_**Ain't it shocking what love can do **_

_**Ain't it shocking what love can do**_

Quinn miro por unos segundos a su novia, la cual le susurro un "_te amo_" y le envió un gran beso, haciéndola reír y disfrutando del gran momento que vivían en su relación.

* * *

><p><em>Yaaaay! Por fin he actualizado, el capitulo es un poco largo, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un hermoso y precioso review!<em>

_Creo que lo merezco después de no hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo por el capitulo como lo he hecho últimamente!_

_Ya falta poco para el final, así que disfruten!_

_**Pao Vargas**__ las gracias son para ustedes que leen los fanfics, por que si, nosotras nos tomamos el tiempo de escribir, de plasmar nuestras ideas, pero esta claro que sin ustedes, esto no seguiría, porque cada pequeño review hace que nos animemos mas y mas. Asi que los agradecimientos van definitivamente a ustedes._


	48. Es verdad

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 48:** _Es verdad…_

Por fin es viernes! – exclamo Rachel reuniéndose con su novia, la cual ya había bajado del auto.

La semana de finales ha estado algo difícil – murmuro Quinn tomándola de la mano – Ya solo te falta un examen, no?

Nop, ya he terminado y tu? – respondió.

Igual – contesto deteniéndose de golpee y dejando su mochila en el paso. Rachel frunció el ceño.

Que haces? – pregunto. Quinn no respondió, a pesar de encontrarse a la mitad del estacionamiento, rodeo su cintura y la abrazo fuertemente, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro, respirando aquel perfume que tanto amaba. Rachel sorprendida, respondió el abrazo rodeando su cuello. – Te amo – susurro dejando un tierno beso en la mejilla de su novia. La miro tiernamente, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – Tantos meses de relación y aun te sigues sonrojando… En serio amor? – pregunto.

Es inevitable. No me esperaba esto… - respondió encogiendo sus hombros, para después dejar un fugaz beso en sus labios.

Tu eres mi único lugar seguro, eres el soporte más grande que tengo en mi vida y no sé qué haría sin ti – murmuro recorriendo el rostro de su novia, para al final mirarla a los ojos – Eres la estrella de mi vida y nunca, nunca te dejare ir – acaricio su mejilla, la tomo delicadamente y poso sus labios sobre los de Rachel. No importaba si Mónica algún día la llamo así. Ella era la estrella de su vida, esa luz que siempre estaría ahí cuando todo se tornara oscuro. Era la estrella que iluminaba su corazón.

Un fuerte claxon la saco de su pequeño momento, ambas se giraron y reconocieron inmediatamente el auto. Si, como siempre. Mónica las miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Una vez más toco el claxon. Rachel rodo los ojos y se hizo a un lado, esperando a su novia. La cual a propósito la levantaba lentamente.

Apenas lograba dejar el camino libre, cuando sintió los brazos de Rachel jalándola, para evitar un golpee por parte del carro de la neoyorkina. Quinn volteo furiosa, dispuesta a reclamarle, pero escucho un fuerte rechinido de llantas, se alzo de puntillas y pudo notar su amiga Santana frente al auto de Mónica.

Te he visto estúpida. Tócale el trasero a esa rubia y no vas a vivir para contarlo, entiendes? O tengo que explicártelo con manzanitas? – pregunto en voz alta, dando un fuerte golpe en la delantera del auto. Para después hacerse a un lado, dejando el camino libre. – Que miraran? A sus asuntos! – exclamo a la gente que pasaba por ahí y se había quedado viendo la escena. Mónica solo se limito a ignorarla.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír. Comenzó acercarse a ella, Rachel iba detrás.

Calma latina! No paso nada – dijo encogiendo uno de sus hombros, totalmente despreocupada.

Claro que no paso nada, por algo aun sigo aquí. Esa estúpida llega a tocarte y.. – hizo una pausa - Bueno, ya… - miro a Rachel - Cuida mas el trasero de tu novia! – exclamo mirándola duramente.

Ya Santana, no ha pasado nada y Rachel no tiene la culpa – intervino Brittany, tratando de calmarla, posando una mano en su hombro. Rodo los ojos, negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, caminando. Bufo – Ya la conocen, nos vemos al rato chicas! – exclamo disculpando a la chica, corriendo detrás de ella.

Santana tiene razón en ponerse así. Yo tengo que hablar con Mónica, esta vez si se ha pasado – dijo Rachel negando con la cabeza.

Para que Rach? Para darle gusto? Lo único que quiere es llamar tu atención, crear conflictos, no debemos de caer en su estúpido juego – murmuro frunciendo su ceño, para después regarle una sonrisa y dejar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios. Dejando a la castaña mas tranquila.

…

Chicos, como saben ya solo faltan 2 semanas para las nacionales y aun no tenemos la canción que abrirá nuestra actuación. Así que si alguien tiene algo… - dijo el profesor Schue un poco acelerado, de pie frente a todos en el salón de coro. Todos se miraban entre si, hasta que Rachel visiblemente emocionada se levantaba con una sonrisa frente a todos. – El escenario es todo tuyo – le sonrió, dejándola sola.

Esto es algo mas personal, pero igual creo que sería una buena canción para las nacionales – murmuro encogiendo sus hombros. Quinn la miraba tiernamente.

La música comenzó a escucharse lentamente…

**I know your eyes in the morning sun  
>I feel you touch me in the pouring rain<br>And the moment that you wander far from me  
>I wanna feel you in my arms again<strong>

**And you come to me on a summer breeze  
>Keep me warm in your love<br>And then softly leave  
>And it's me you need to show<strong>

Los chicos se mostraban atentos y con una sonrisa, al ver las miradas que intercambiaban la rubia y la castaña. La única con cara de pocos amigos y con los brazos cruzados era Mónica.

Rachel se acerco y tomo de la mano a Quinn, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella.

**How deep is your love?  
>I really need to learn<strong>

Arqueo una de sus cejas y comenzó hacer mas énfasis en cada palabra.

**Cause we're living in a world of fools  
>breaking us down<br>When they all should let us be  
>We belong to you and me<strong>

Rachel se levantaba aun sin quitarle la mirada a su novia, cuando noto como Mónica se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta ella. Desconcertando a todos, en especial a la banda, la cual dejo de tocar.

Esto es una estupidez profesor. Venimos a clase, no a dar serenatas – interrumpió de mal humor y cruzándose de brazos

Nunca hemos tenido ningún problema con eso – murmuro Rachel mirando a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron, mientras tomaba asiento a lado de su novia, visiblemente sorprendida y por ello, no habia actuado de la forma en la que debería. Cual? Seguir cantando, sin importar lo que la chica opinara.

Pues a mi no me parece. Estamos desperdiciando una clase muy importante, son las nacionales dentro de dos semanas Rachel! – exclamo alzando la voz y arqueando las cejas.

No le hables asi – intervino Quinn – Si a ti no te gusta, no se que haces en el coro – agrego.

No te estoy hablando a ti, así que no te metas – se defendió, desviando la mirada hacia el profesor.

Chicas, chicas silencio por favor – interrumpió, justamente cuando Quinn iba a replicar. – Ambas tienen razón, pero Mónica el coro se trata de demostrar nuestras emociones, así que no tengo ningún problema con ello. Y si, se que falta poco para las nacionales, pero esta canción ha sido una buena propuesta, así que les dejare la tarea de que elijan una canción y la próxima semana la canten, puede ser en parejas o solos, como ustedes quieran – comento – Eso es todo, que tengan un buen fin de semana chicos! – exclamo tomando sus cosas, dispuesto a salir del aula. Mónica miro de arriba hacia abajo a la rubia, la cual hizo lo mismo.

La neoyorkina salió furiosa del salón, caminando hacia su casillero. Lo abrió y saco un par de libros de mala gana. Sin duda todo le estaba saliendo mal y cada vez soportaba menos verlas juntas. Lo que más le molestaba era ver que sus "esperanzas" de que Rachel reaccionara y la eligiera a ella se esfumaban. Y dolía ver como realmente estaba enamorada de Quinn.

De pronto la puerta se cerró con fuerza, logrando retirar su mano. Se giro y noto a Santana.

Te lo advertí estúpida y no entiendes. Deja de molestarlas! Metete en tu diminuto cerebro que Rachel ha elegido y mejor lárgate! – exclamo sin darle tiempo de replicar.

Claro, tan segura… – ironizo.

De que hablas? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Nada latina. Ya deja de meterte en lo que no te importa y mejor déjame tranquila, quieres? – pidió rodando sus ojos. Santana la tomo del brazo fuertemente.

De que estás hablando? – repitió.

Suéltame! – exclamo enojada.

No lo hare hasta que…

A ti te estaba buscando Mónica – interrumpió Quinn, acercándose. Santana la soltó y la neoyorkina se giro.

Tu también? – pregunto fastidiada.

Solo vengo a decirte, que nos dejes tranquilas, quieres? Deja de hacerte estúpidas ilusiones, Rachel me ama a mi! – exclamo enojada.

Y crees que solo porque tu lo dices, lo hare? – pregunto con una risa burlona – Y por cierto, aquí la estúpida eres tu… Como siempre – se encogió de hombros.

He tratado de soportarte Mónica, pero cada vez eres más insoportable. Rachel ha hablado contigo, entiéndelo por una vez. Ella no te quiere, está conmigo ok? Así que la estúpida aquí, eres tu – le dio un pequeño empujón – Vuelve a tu ciudad, de la cual nunca debiste regresar – murmuro mirándola fijamente.

Ah si? Tan segu…

Puedo hablar contigo, Mónica? – intervino Rachel un poco nerviosa, ya que el miedo de que el enojo y los celos la celaran y todo explotara, la invadió notablemente.

Claro – contesto seria, tomando con fuerza su mochila. Rachel le regalo una media sonrisa a la rubia.

Te veo en 5 minutos en el auto – comento con una media sonrisa, para después comenzar alejarse con Mónica. Ya cuando se encontraban a una considerable distancia, se detuvo. – Dime que hacer para que nos dejes tranquilas? Dime – encogió sus hombros.

He tratado de aceptarlo, pero como quieres que lo haga… Cómo? Como si hace unas semanas, estábamos en mi cuarto, besándonos… Como hacerlo, cuando tus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con tanta delicadeza? – pregunto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Mónica, yo lo hable contigo en cuanto llegamos a Lima, eso fue un error, me deje llevar. Se que hice mal, pero por favor entiende que los únicos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti son de amistad, una amistad que a ti claramente no te importa – hizo una pausa, froto su frente con su mano – Se que estas dispuesta a decirle todo a Quinn, se que tus celos y tu enojo te esta cegando, pero por favor, no lo hagas – pidió.

Eso es lo único que te importa, cierto? – pregunto elevando la voz – Lo único que te importa es que esa idiota no sepa lo que hicimos en Nueva York! Te importa poco lo que yo estoy sintiendo, te importa poco que me hayas roto el corazón! – exclamo furiosa.

Por supuesto que no! Todo esto hubiera sido diferente si tu actitud lo fuera! Pero no! No puedes aceptarlo y hacerte a un lado! Eso es lo que la gente comúnmente hace! Fue lo que yo hice al saber que no querías que formara parte de tu vida como otra cosa y si mal no te recuerdo Mónica, tu también rompiste mi corazón – dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

La neoyorkina limpio sus lagrimas, tomo aire.

No te garantizo nada Rachel… - comento.

Se lo dirás? – pregunto tratando de ocultar los nervios y el terror que eso producía.

No lo se – respondió cruzándose de brazos, desviando la mirada.

No se como pude fijarme en una persona como tu, definitivamente no vales la pena Mónica – la miro despectivamente – Eres tan egoísta, solo piensas en el dolor que tu sientes, solo eso. Ahorita das todo por mí, todo! Cuando tan solo hace un año llegabas con tu estúpida cara presentándome a tu novio y rompiendo mi corazón! – exclamo un poco histérica, con lagrimas en los ojos producto de la desesperación, miedo y enojo que su cuerpo recorría.

Y por eso estoy aquí! Por fui consciente del daño que te hice, por eso cambie totalmente mi vida, para recuperarte! – replico.

Es DEMASIADO tarde! DEMASIADO! – extendió los brazos – No vale la pena seguir hablando contigo – negó con la cabeza y comenzó alejarse.

Las lágrimas caían una detrás de otra. No eran de tristeza, ni de enojo. Sino de miedo. Un terror que inundaba cada extremidad de su cuerpo, al saber que todo podía explotar, al saber que podía perder para siempre a la Quinn. Al amor de su vida.

Quizá debería de hablarlo con ella, de explicarle como habían sucedido las cosas y quizá… quizá Quinn lo entendería. Dicen que el amor puede contra todo, no? Pues ella aun albergaba esa pequeña esperanza.

Respiro profundamente y limpio sus lagrimas. Decidió pasar a los baños para limpiar su rostro y que Quinn no se diera cuenta.

A lo lejos pudo ver a la rubia recargada en el auto acompañada de Sam. Ambos platicaban y reían animadamente.

Hey amor! – exclamo la rubia dejando un beso en la mejilla de esta. Rachel sonrió.

Rachel – saludo el chico, la castaña movió su rostro hacia adelante en modo de saludo – Bueno las dejo… Te espero ahí eh Barbie! – exclamo dejando un gran beso en la mejilla de Quinn.

Claro Ken, ahí nos veremos – respondió con una pequeña risa. Dicho esto y después de despedirse con un sencillo beso en la mejilla de Rachel, comenzó alejarse, dejando a ambas chicas solas, ya cada una entrando al auto.

Y eso que ha sido? – pregunto Rachel abrochando su cinturón.

De que hablas? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

"Te espero ahí Barbie" – imito la voz de Sam – "Claro Ken" – repitió arqueando sus cejas - Y bueno, ese gran beso en la mejilla… - murmuro. Quinn soltó una carcajada. – Que es lo gracioso? – pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Tus celos – respondió aun riendo.

No voy a negar que hacían una pareja adorable, pero tu te ves mejor conmigo – se defendió, la rubia seguía riendo –Quinn! Es en serio! – chillo.

Ok.. – se tranquilizo – Es solo mi amigo y lo único que quería recordarme, es de la pequeña fiesta que dará mañana Puck en su casa, con alberca incluida, solo eso. Y bueno creo que no es necesario agregar que solo tengo ojos para ti, señorita celosa – explico apretando la punta de su nariz.

Y más te vale Fabray! – amenazo apuntándola con el dedo, Quinn sonrió, se quito el cinturón y tomo con su mano la mejilla de su novia, quedando a solo unos milímetros, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Te amo – susurro con una sonrisa tierna, para después fruncir el ceño – Porque has llorado? – fue directa. Lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Rachel, la cual se hizo para atrás, girando su cabeza hacia el otro sentido.

Claro que no he llorado – mintió.

A mi no me engañas. Mónica te he hecho algo? – pregunto.

Todo lo que había logrado olvidar por unos minutos, volvía. Y otra vez el miedo recorría su cuerpo, aun mas teniendo a su novia ahí, con ella. El saber que pronto tendría que hablar, que declararle todo lo que había sucedido, la incomodaba demasiado.

Hemos discutido fuertemente y me ha decepcionado su actitud y bueno, poco le ha importado. Parece que olvido la gran amistad que teníamos, es solo eso – explico quitando las imaginarias arrugas en su falda.

Lo siento princesa, pero no vale la pena. Espero que por fin nos deje tranquilas – murmuro acariciando su rodilla.

Yo también… - susurro – Anda, que llegamos tarde y seguro Beth ya te extraña! – exclamo con una gran sonrisa, logrando tranquilizar a la rubia.

….

La primavera caia sobre Lima, Ohio y con ello un agradable clima. La fiesta no habia podido ser en mejor dia.

Todo el Glee Club se encontraba hablando en pequeños grupos, unos tomando el sol, otros en la alberca o comiendo hamburguesas.

Rachel, Mercedes y Tina, reian a carcajdas con las ocurrencias de Brittany. Mientras Santana y Quinn tomaban el solo, un poco apartadas de ellas.

Y donde has dejado a mi sobrinita? Pense que la traerías – pregunto Santana, rompiendo el silencio.

Ibamos hacerlo, pero Shelby tenia otros planes – respondio.

Es una lastima, moria por verla con su traje de baño – lamento Santana.

Lo se, seguro se veria hermosísima – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Les he traido una riquísima piña colada a lo Ken – interrumpió Sam con dos vasos. Cada una lo tomo.

Debe saber deliciosa – dijo Quinn tomandola. Santana hacia lo mismo, pero con el ceño fruncido al notar que el chico solo recorría el cuerpo de la rubia, que se encontraba en traje de baño.

Y bien? – pregunto.

Muy rica, un poco fuerte, pero rica – respondió Quinn con una sonrisa.

A la próxima, le pondré menos licor, lo prometo – sonrio, dejando a las chicas solas.

En serio? – pregunto Santana – Sam, de nuevo? – pregunto.

Tu también? Rachel ayer me dijo lo mismo – rodo los ojos. Santana solo rio.

Habia pasado al menos una hora, donde el alcohol hacia su aparición entre los chicos, pero levemente, incluida en Quinn, que habia tomado mas de una piña colada y es que vaya que eran deliciosas. Ahora se encontraba platicando con Sam, Santana y Puck, acerca de Beth.

Rachel miraba todo de lejos, donde podía notar que el chico cuando podía tocaba la pierna de la rubia o recorría su cuerpo con la mirada. Visiblemente fastidiada, se levanto disculpándose con las chicas.

Amor! – exclamo Rachel

Princesa! – exclamo visiblemente alegre, poniéndose de pie.

Me acompañas a la alberca? – pregunto estirando su mano.

Chicos, lo siento, pero mi hermosa novia me llama – murmuro con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Rachel, la cual solo sonrio. Sam frunció los labios.

Ni lo pienses, mejor mira otros horizontes – susurro Puck dándole un palmada en la espalda. El rubio solo suspiro.

Esta fría, cierto? – pregunto Rachel.

No lo se, deja checo – respondió hundiedo apenas la punta de su pie. – Hum.. Mas o menos – mintió.

Esta fría! Lo puedo ver en tu cara! – exclamo haciendo para atrás.

No seas chillona Berry y aviéntate – la animo.

Tu primero – ordeno. Quinn achico su mirada y Rachel antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió los brazos de su novia alrededor de su cintura para acto seguido caer junto con ella al agua. Al salir a flote, soltó un grito al sentir el agua totalmente helada, a pesar del calor que hacia.

Quinn Lucy Fabray! – exclamo limpiando el agua de sus ojos, para poder verla y al hacerlo, pudo verla riendo a carcajadas.

Me has pedido que te acompañe, cierto? Pues aquí estamos – murmuro acercándose y rodeando su cintura. – Vamos, abrázame, así te quita el frio – la animo dando un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Rachel no pudo resistirse y rodeo su cuello, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Pequeños besos en la mejilla, nariz para terminar en los labios de la castaña, para después dar paso a sus lenguas. Metiéndose en ese mundo, donde solo ellas dos existían, ese que tanto adoraban. El cual solo duro unos minutos, al ser interrumpidas por sus amigos, los cuales habían empujado primero a las chicas, para después ellos entrar.

Después de risas y bromas, ya se encontraban tranquilos, conversando entre si o acompañados de bebidas, pero dentro de la alberca, con música de fondo.

Quinn y Rachel se encontraban apartadas del resto, platicando por lo bajo, acariciando sus cuerpos y dándose pequeños besos. La castaña había decidió no atormentarse y disfrutar su fin de semana a lado de su novia, ya mas adelante habría tiempo para encontrar la manera correcta para revelarle lo que había pasado en NY.

Pero que diablos le pasa a Puck? – pregunto Santana en voz alta visiblemente molesta, señalando a la entrada, haciendo que todos miraran, incluso Rachel y Quinn

Sant, no te metas, en su casa y su fiesta, puede invitar a quien quiera – respondió Brittany.

Quien menos pensaban que estaría en la fiesta, llegaba con una gran sonrisa. Si, Mónica hacia acto de presencia. Quinn rodo los ojos y Rachel solo desvió la mirada, un poco nerviosa.

Todos la saludaron, a excepción de Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes y Blaine.

No dejaremos que arruine nuestro día, vale? – murmuro la rubia. Rachel asintió y dejo un suave beso sobre sus labios. Le pidió ayuda para poder sentarse en la orilla de la alberca, dejando solo sus piernas dentro del agua, mientras Quinn dentro, rodeaba su cintura.

El mal momento paso y todo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad. Ahora conversaban en grandes grupos, planeando sobre lo que harían al terminar las clases.

Mike y Tina, algo aburridos decidieron poner la música a todo volumen y así bailar, contagiando a los demás, incluso a Mónica que se encontraba algo acaramelada con Puck.

Hoy no te había dicho lo sexy que te ves con traje de baño – murmuro Quinn con una sonrisa mientras bailaba pegada a Rachel.

No amor y ya se me hacia raro – bromeo.

Mónica las miraba de reojo mientras bebía una gran vaso de vodka con jugo.

Quinn divertida dejaba pequeños besos en el cuello de Rachel, la cual solo reía a carcajadas, para después abrazarse y besarse.

_I am hyptonized by your destiny, you are magical, lyrical, beautiful , you are... __I want you to know baby _– cantaba Rachel en el odio de su novia, pegándola aun mas a su cuerpo.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby, I, I love you like a love song, baby and I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat… _- ahora el turno de Quinn, que tomaba una de las manos de su novia y le daba vuelta.

Monica con los celos hirviendo en su sangre, inclinaba todo el vaso vaciándolo y haciendo que Puck le sirviera otra.

….

Y con idea de Brittany, ahora jugaban caballitos de guerra en la alberca. Era el turno de Quinn y Mike vs Puck y Mónica. Todos se encontraban claramente atentos y con un poco de nervios por lo que ello podría contraer. Todo iba normal, hasta que Mónica le soltó un mal golpee a la rubia, logrando solo picarle el ojo. Santana que lo pensó dos veces, entro en sustitución de su amiga, para claro está, vengarla.

Yo solo espero que Santana no hago una tontería – murmuro Quinn después de unos minutos, ya recuperada. Rachel miraba preocupada la escena, esperando que no todo terminara mal.

Ahora si no te me escapas estúpida – susurro Santana. Después de unos minutos y el notar los ánimos ya subidos de tono, Mike y Puck entre miradas, decidieron que era tiempo de terminarlo, pero las chicas fueron mas rápidas y Santana logro esquivar el golpee apropósito de la neoyorkina la cual si no pudo esquivar el de Santana que dio directamente en su nariz.

Que te pasa estúpida?! – grito Mónica dejándose caer al agua y tapando su nariz, al notar como gotitas de sangre comenzaba a caer de su nariz. Como pudo comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras de la alberca, corriendo hacia la cocina, seguida de Puck y Rachel, la cual se había preocupado.

Santana, no tenías porque hacer eso – murmuro Quinn.

Ella ha comenzado! Casi me da en la nariz y créeme, el golpee iba a ser peor! – se defendió.

Aquí esta el botiquín, ahí dentro hay algodón – entro Puck a Rachel.

Yo me encargo de ella, tu ve con los demás – indico Rachel, el chico asintió y las dejo a ambas solas en la pequeña cocina. – Te duele? – pregunto sacando un poco de algodón y entregándoselo.

Un poco, gracias – respondió seria, deteniendo la pequeña hemorragia y sentándose.

Yo te limpio – murmuro Rachel acercándose y quitando la poca sangre de su rostro.

Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte… En tres semanas, terminamos clases. Podemos inscribirnos de nuevo en NY, podemos hacer realidad nuestro sueño Rachel – susurro tomándola de la cintura.

Ayer deje las cosas claras contigo. Si ahora estoy aquí es porque me he preocupado, no malinterpretes – murmuro Rachel tratando de hacerse para atrás.

Dime como olvido tus besos? – susurro poniéndose de pie y acercando su rostro al de la castaña, la cual trataba de hacerse para atrás, pero la neoyorkina no se lo permitía.

Por favor Mónica, entiéndelo – suplico tratando de zafarse.

No Rachel, no quiero entenderlo, no puedo, acaso no lo entiendes? – pregunto comenzando a llorar – Yo te amo, te amo con toda mi alma y no quiero estar sin ti – murmuro tomándola con fuerza.

Lo siento mucho, pero no siento lo mismo, por favor, entiéndelo – repitió.

Amor? Todo esta bien? – pregunto Quinn entrando despacio, frunciendo el ceño al ver a la chica aferrada a la cintura de Rachel. La cual se puso nerviosa y se hizo para atrás, logrando librarse de Mónica, la cual rodo los ojos fastidiada.

No Fabray, no está bien. Sabes que pasa? Que estoy cansada de ti. Estoy harta de que vengas a fastidiar siempre que estoy con Rachel y de que también no sepas la verdad. Porque en esta vida todo mundo tiene derecho a saber la verdad, no crees Rachel? – pregunto poniéndose de pie.

No pienso discutir contigo Mónica y la verdad? La única verdad que se y que todo el mundo sabe, hasta tu, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, es que Rachel me ha elegido a mi y que me ama… A MI – dijo en voz alta – Y si quieres hablar, hagámoslo cuando estés en tus 5 sentidos – agrego. Quinn debido al ejercicio en la alberca y el agua fría, el poco alcohol que recorría sus venas, se había esfumado.

Te lo dije Fabray, eres tan estúpida, tan estúpida como para no ver la verdad, lo que realmente pasa – se rio.

Vamos Rach – dijo Rachel ignorando a la neoyorkina, tomando de la mano a la castaña, la cual no podía ni decir una palabra, producto de los nervios y es que sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que todo explotara y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo podía pararlo.

Si, ya se que Rachel te eligió, que se dio cuenta de que te amaba, pero quieres saber cómo llego a esa conclusión? – pregunto haciendo que la pareja se detuviera y se girara

Mónica, por favor – suplico Rachel mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y soltaba a la rubia, la cual fruncía el ceño.

No entiendo – murmuro negando con la cabeza.

A ver – dio unos pasos hacia la rubia y rio – Rachel se dio cuenta de todo lo que sentía por ti, después de estar conmigo, después de pasar un fin de semana a mi lado, después de hacer el amor en Nueva York conmigo – explico.

Fueron unos segundos en silencio, que parecieron horas para Rachel y Quinn.

No te creo – dijo Quinn negando con la cabeza, miro a su novia, la cual tenía su mirada perdida en el piso – Rachel? – pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta. Se acerco, levanto su rostro delicadamente y la miro. Lo primero que pudo notar fueron los ojos cafés de la castaña inundados en lágrimas, para después sentir como su corazón se detenía.

Abrió su boca tratando de hablar, pero no podía articular. Era tanta la sorpresa, tanta la decepción, la tristeza, que no tenia palabras. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, donde solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Rachel – Por favor, dime que no es verdad, por favor – suplico Quinn negando con la cabeza.

Lo- lo siento – balbuceo Rachel – Es.. Es verdad – susurro.

* * *

><p><em>Perdón por la demora, pero por cuestiones de salud y de la universidad no se me había hecho posible actualizar. Prometo que no habrá otro break tan largo, estoy de vacaciones, asi que esperen pronto el próximo capítulo! <em>

_Graacias por los reviews._

_Y como siempre, si has llegado hasta acá, no te cuesta nada dejar un hermoso y preciado review._

_Aah y si, si habrá segunda parte._

_Solo 4 capítulos…_


	49. Ni siquiera soy una estrella en tu cielo

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 49:** _Ni siquiera soy una estrella en tu cielo_

Dejo caer su mano lentamente, sus ojos se perdieron por unos segundos en el piso, mientras en su mente retumbaban una y otra vez, las palabras de Rachel, afirmándole, que si… Que se había acostado con Mónica.

Una lágrima recorrió lentamente su rostro.

Todo bien? - pregunto Kurt interrumpiendo y mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido.

Quinn reacciono. Levanto la vista y sin pensarlo dos veces, soltó una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla de Rachel.

He terminado contigo - murmuro fríamente.

Salió rápidamente, deteniéndose y tomando su ropa. Santana y los chicos le hacían preguntas, pero esta no respondía. Su mente se había cerrado totalmente, no escuchaba. Todo estaba en silencio y lo único que quería era estar sola.

Que ha pasado? - pregunto Kurt sorprendido. Rachel que sostenía su mejilla con la mirada baja, la levanto para acercarse a Mónica, la cual tenía una cara de satisfacción.

Para mi estas muerta - murmuro con los dientes apretados, apuntándola con el dedo, producto de la rabia. Dicho esto, salió detrás de la rubia. - Donde está Quinn? - pregunto fuertemente.

Ha salido sin hablarle a nadie, Santana ha ido detrás de ella - explico Puck. La castaña corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, sin notar que detrás de ella su amigo Kurt, la seguía.

No Santana! Suéltame - exclamo Quinn tratando de soltarse.

Cálmate Quinn! Que ha pasado? Porque has salido así? Porque te quieres ir? - cuestiono confundida.

QUINN! - grito Rachel llegando hasta ella, desesperada. - Déjame explicarte, por favor! - suplico con lagrimas en los ojos.

No vuelvas a buscarme, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra Rachel! - exclamo furiosa y sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos - En tu puta vida, entendiste? - sentencio.

Por favor Quinn, PERDONAME! PORFAVOR! - grito con el rostro inundado en lagrimas. Quinn la ignoro por completo, subiéndose a su auto e inmediatamente arrancando.

Rachel se dejo caer, quedando de rodillas y con el rostro cubierto con ambas manos. Kurt corrió hasta ella, poniéndose en cuclillas, abrazándola fuertemente.

Que paso? - pregunto Kurt.

Se ha... Se ha enterado... Mónica le ha dicho... Le ha dicho lo que paso en Nueva York - respondió entre sollozos. Kurt se sorprendió abriendo la boca por solo unos segundos, sin lograr decir alguna palabra.

Nueva York? - pregunto. Recordó la pequeña discusión que tan solo un día antes había tenido con Mónica. Arqueo las cejas - Has hecho lo que me imagino... Has engañado a Quinn? - Kurt sabiendo que Rachel no podía tener los sollozos y por lo tanto no podría responder, decidió hacerlo él. La miro y asintió. - Eres una cabrona Rachel! Recuerdas lo que te dije hace meses? Te dije que si le hacías daño iba a golpearte el maldito trasero! En que jodidos pensabas? Sabes el daño inmenso que le has hecho? - el tono de voz iba en aumento - Eres.. Eres una..

Ya cállate Santana! No ayudas en nada y si no vas ayudar mejor lárgate - exclamo Kurt furioso.

Ayudar? Ayudarla? Hacerlo cuando ella fue la que engaño a Quinn? - pregunto extendiendo los brazos - No eres estúpido Kurt y sabes perfectamente que la ha cagado, que acaba de arruinar todo, todo! - agrego.

Ya lo se Santana! Se que tu amiga me odia, se que no regresara conmigo, lo se perfectamente! - exploto Rachel separándose de su amigo y poniéndose de pie. - Se que la he perdido para siempre - dijo con un hilo de voz, miro a su amigo - Puedes llevarme a casa? - susurro, el chico asintió. La latina solo negó y volvió adentrarse a la casa.

...

Quinn afortunadamente llego a su casa. Los ojos inundados de lágrimas, impedían que pudiera ver con claridad, ganándose un par de pitidos y groserías, pero poco le importo. Bajo del auto, apenas abrió la puerta, pudo ver a su mama sentada en la sala.

Cariño! - exclamo girando, pero al notar que llegaba con traje de baño, apenas cubierto por una blusa blanca, cabello mojado y su rostro inundado en lagrimas, corrió hasta ella. - Pero que ha pasado? - pregunto cerrando la puerta detrás de la rubia, la cual no contesto, se limito abrazar a su mama lo más fuerte que pudo y recordó… Recordó cuando era pequeña, que producto de las películas de terror, corría todas las noches llorando al cuarto de su madre, aferrándose a ella, para así sentirse fuera de peligro, sentirse la niña mas protegida del planeta. Cosa que ahora hacia. Sabia que en ningún otros brazos iba a sentirse tan protegida o quizá si... En los brazos de su ahora, ex novia; Rachel Berry.

Siguió sollozando, tratando de sacar un dolor que no cesaba, que en lugar de ir disminuyendo, se incrementaba al repetirse la escena una vez en su cabeza. La cual parecía no recordar nada, solo esas palabras, que habían roto su corazón en millones de pedazos. Quinn Fabray no tenía corazón. Había sido destrozado por el amor de su vida.

Mi amor, me estas asustando - susurro Judy - Donde esta Rachel? - pregunto.

Ella… Ella me ha… ha – intentaba hablar.

Tranquilízate – dijo acariciando su espalda y caminando junto con ella, al sillón. Tomaron asiento. Se separo delicadamente, le quito los cabellos de su rostro y limpio las lagrimas. La miro por unos segundos a los ojos. Los cuales estaban apagados, llenos de una tristeza y dolor, inmenso. – Respira, ok? – pregunto acariciando su rostro. Quinn asintió y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar. Hasta lograrlo. – Ahora si… Cuéntame – murmuro.

La rubia desvió la mirada y la bajo, mientras jugaba con sus manos.

He terminado… - empezó con un hilo de voz. Ya que rápidamente se iba formando un nudo en su estomago, que poco a poco recorría su esófago, laringe hasta quedarse en su garganta. Mordió su labio, tratante de detener la tormenta que se vendría… - Hemos terminado – al fin dijo.

Judy arqueo las cejas.

Mi amor – tomo su rostro haciendo que la mirara – Todo estará bien, de acuerdo? Solo tienen que hablar, solo eso – murmuro con una media sonrisa – O ha pasado algo más? – indago.

Tiene.. Tienes razón – asintió – Y no, no ha pasado nada mas… - trago saliva, tratando de que esa sensación pesada que sentía en su garganta, pasara – Iré… Iré a bañarme y… y dormir un rato - agrego forzando una sonrisa. Judy asintió y dejo un beso en su frente.

Estaré en el estudio haciendo unos pendientes, si me necesitas no dudes en hablarme, de acuerdo? – dijo.

Quinn asintió. Se levanto y subió las escaleras.

Al llegar al pasillo, tuve que detenerse, ya que su vista de nuevo se había nublado. Las lagrimas que había logrado contener con su madre, volvían a salir. Cubrió su boca, para evitar soltar un quejido y a tientas, entro a su cuarto.

Se dejo caer en la cama.

_**Is it over yet  
>Can I open my eyes<br>Is this as hard as it gets  
>Is this what it feels like to really cry<br>Cry**_

Cariño? Rachel? Que sucede? – pregunto LeRoy al ver como su hija, inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta subía a su cuarto con lagrimas.

Cerro de un portazo. Se recargo en su puerta y se dejo caer poco a poco, hasta quedar de rodillas, tapando su rostro y llorando. Llorando como nunca antes.

El dolor era inmenso. Estaba segura, conocía a Quinn y este era el final de su relación. No la perdonaría, nunca lo haría.

Fue tan estúpida, tan idiota. Como se había atrevido a engañarla? Como? Como cuando Quinn se había entregado completamente, como hacerlo, cuando solo la rubia se había dedicado a ella. Tanto le había aguantado, tanto la había esperado, tanto habían sufrido para tener una relación estable, tanto había luchado por ella y solo en unos minutos de flaqueza, había mandado todo al carajo.

Se odiaba.

Se levanto y producto el enojo que le hervía la sangre, comenzó a tirar todo lo que había a su paso. Llego a hasta la guitarra que Mónica le había regalado y con eso, comenzó a tirar lo que había en su escrito, en sus buros. Para después comenzar a pegarla con el piso a la guitarra, para destruirla. No quería nada que proviniera de la neoyorkina, la cual solo le había cagado la vida. Que desde el momento en que llego, la comenzó arruinar.

Para que jodido venir? Porque no aceptar que amaba a Quinn.

_**If anyone asks**_

_**I'll tell them we just grew apart**_

_**Yeah what do I care if they believe me or not**_

_**Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart**_

_**I'll pretend I'm okay with it all**_

_**Act like there's nothing wrong**_

Se aferro a sus cobijas y se hundió en cama, tratando de que los sollozos que cada vez eran mas fuertes, no se escucharan.

Sentía el dolor en su corazón. Sentía como por pedacitos iba desprendiéndose poco a poco. Eso era posible? Realmente el corazón dolía? Dolía por amor?

Definitivamente odiaba a Rachel Berry.

Estaba comenzado a ser feliz, a serlo con alguien que quizá era algo pesada, pero que la quería. Poco a poco había quedado en el olvido… Pero de nuevo. Aquel _23 de Julio_ la volvió a ver y todo se vino a bajo. El amor por ella volvió a nacer o bueno, salió del escondite que ella había construido.

Lucho contra los fantasmas del pasado. Curo el corazón de Rachel. Se esmero en unir cada pedacito, sin dejar ningún abertura. Se enfoco en hacerla feliz, en amarla.

Y es que desde que la vio. Cada segundo, minuto, día, semana, mes, de su vida, eran para Rachel Berry.

Su vida.

Porque? Porque no había plan en el futuro, que no lo pensara con ella. Porque hasta la cosa más insignificante Rachel aparecía. Era el amor de su vida, como no aparecer?

Pero no.

Como no pensarlo antes. Rachel nunca se entrego de la forma en la que ella sí. Rachel no hubiera aguantado las miles de confusiones. Ni las peleas, ni los berrinches. ¿Por qué?

Porque nunca la había amado ni un 20% de lo que ella si. Cual era la prueba? Esa. Que nunca en su vida, podría engañarla. Porque no tenia ojos, ni corazón, para otra persona.

Dio un puñetazo en el colchón.

Te odio, te odio, te odio – murmuro golpeando una y otra vez. Sacando el coraje, el dolor que sentía por dentro.

Dolor, odio. Que no desparecía y que tal vez nunca lo haría.

Si tenía, solo 17 años, pero eso que?

Estaba enamorada, estaba desilusionada y ni mas ni menos que por el amor de su vida.

Como se supone que superaría eso? Como se supone que podría olvidarlo. ¿Cómo?

_**Is it over yet  
>Can I open my eyes<strong>_

No supo cuanto tiempo paso. Pero de lejos escuchaba los golpes en su puerta, los gritos de sus padres tratando de averiguar que pasaba.

Abrió los ojos y noto que su cuarto era un desastre. Todo se encontraba tirado. Peluches, papeles, libros, restos de la guitarra. Se encontraba recostada en el piso.

Sus labios estaban secos. Producto de tantas lagrimas.

Se sentó y las lagrimas volvieron a caer.

Perdón Quinn, perdón – susurraba negando con la cabeza – Perdón, perdón – repetía una y otra vez.

Llevo sus manos a su cabeza y comenzó a negar, haciendo los sollozos mas y mas fuertes. Jalaba sus cabellos, con coraje.

_**Is this as hard as it gets  
>Is this what it feels like to really cry<br>Cry**_

Llorar? Llorar realmente había sido por un juguete? Por un dulce que su padres no había querido comprarle? Por entrar el primer día de clases y saber que sus padres no la acompañarían? Llorar porque tu mejor amiga, de la cual estabas "enamorada" llegaba y te presentaba a su novio? Eso realmente lo era?

Para nada.

Llorar por haber perdido al amor de tu vida, por perder a tu luz. A tu vida.

Eso. Eso era realmente llorar. Era realmente sentir el dolor en cada milímetro de tu cuerpo.

Sentía como todo su interior se desgarraba

Pego sus rodillas a su cuerpo. Tomo con fuerza el collar que le había regalado. La mitad de una estrella.

No podría con tanto dolor, lo sabia.

_**I'm talking in circles  
>I'm lying, they know it<br>Why won't this just all go away?**_

Miro todas las cosas que se encontraban en el piso, se puso de pie de golpee y comenzo a buscar entre todo, buscando una de sus cosas mas preciadas.

Pero no la encontraba, no lo hacia y la desesperación comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo. Daba vueltas, totalmente desespera, llorando, pateando lo que se encontraba.

Hasta que por fin la diviso. Un pequeño cuadro, con el vidrio roto.

La ultima foto con Quinn.

Sin duda era una buena toma.

Ellas dos, Quinn abrazandola por la espalda y ella tomando sus manos. Ambas con una inmensa sonrisa. Detrás de ella, se encontraba un hermoso atardecer.

Una foto que se había tomado, tan solo unas semanas atrás. En su viaje a Columbia.

Quito los pedazos y saco la foto intacta. La toco delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos. Se dejo caer en su cama y de nuevo… Comenzó a llorar.

Realmente valía la pena seguir viviendo si no tendrías al amor de tu vida?

Podría vivir su vida, podría realizar sus sueños, siendo consciente del daño que había causado? Siendo consciente que todo había terminado por su culpa? Podría?

No lo sabía y sin duda, eso le daba un miedo aterrador.

Porque no. Porque era afortunadamente, quizá, lo suficiente cobarde como para terminar con su vida. Porque no. Simplemente no podría.

_**Is it over yet  
>Can I open my eyes<br>Is this as hard as it gets  
>Is this what it feels like to really cry<br>Cry**_

Quinn? Amor? – pregunto su madre del otro lado de la puerta. Despertándola.

Paso su lengua por sus labios, hidratándolos un poco. Las lágrimas habían cesado.

Pasa – respondió acomodándose mejor en su cama – No tengo hambre Ma… - murmuro.

Rachel esta abajo, junto con sus padres – dijo tranquila

Dile que no quiero verla – respondió entredientes.

Todavía tenia cara para aparecerse en su casa y aun peor, con sus padres? Cada vez le sorprendía mas.

Su mama no respondió. Escucho como cerro la puerta.

Se dio vuelta, mirando la luz que entraba por su ventana. Ya era de noche. Apenas.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento y tan solo eran las primeras horas sin ella.

Escucho una serie de discusiones y unos pasos marcados que subían su escalera, hasta…

Quinn, necesito que hablemos, por favor! – exclamo Rachel abriendo la puerta.

Rachel, por Dios! Deja de hacer estupideces! – exclamo Hiriam detrás de ella, acompañados de LeRoy y Judy. Quinn se giro y la fulmino con la mirada

Por favor Quinn! Déjame explicarte – suplico.

Déjenme sola con ella – pidió poniéndose de pie. Asintieron con la cabeza y cerraron la puerta, dejándolas solas. – Te dije que no quería hablar contigo de nuevo. Entiéndelo Rachel. Ya no tenemos anda que hablar. Hemos terminado – murmuro molesta.

Deja.. Deja que te explique Quinn – negó con la cabeza, ya entre sollozos. – Yo se que me equivoque, que cometí un error, que no debí hacerlo… Pero.. Pero nos dimos un tiempo, no estábamos juntas cuando sucedió – explicaba desesperadamente.

Un error? A eso lo llamas error Rachel? – pregunto con una sonrisa irónica – Un error, lo haces en un examen, eso es un error. Lo tu hiciste, es algo peor, mucho peor. Es algo que nunca te voy a perdonar, porque aunque no hayamos dado un tiempo, no tenias porque hacer eso! No tenias porque correr a sus malditos brazos! – exclamaba extendiendo los brazos – No tiene perdón lo que hiciste! Y sabes… sabes que es lo peor? – pregunto negando con la cabeza – Que.. Que.. – sus voz comenzó ser un susurro producto de las lagrimas y del sentimiento – Que me trataste con normalidad después de todo eso, que regresaste conmigo, que me besaste… Que hiciste el amor conmigo, después de haberlo hecho con ella… Eso – limpio sus lagrimas – No sabes el daño que me hiciste…

Perdóname Quinn, por favor – suplico acercándose y tomando su mano.

Suéltame! – exclamo – No.. no me toques.

Se que no tengo perdón, pero deja demostrarte que yo te amo a ti, que eres mi vida! Porque lo eres Quinn, no me veo con nadie más. Solo contigo y se que tu también, por favor, déjame intentarlo una vez mas! – murmuro.

No – fue tajante – No quiero volver a regresar contigo.. Me rompiste el corazón, me lo destrozaste por completo… - el nudo en su garganta hizo acto de presencia – Eras mi sueño, mi estrella, mi destino Rach – susurro mirándola fijamente. Dejando ver en su mirada, la tristeza, el dolor y la desilusión. Se quito la mitad de la estrella – Es tuyo, ya no lo quiero conmigo – lo dejo en su mano – Y por favor, vete de mi casa – susurro, abriendo la puerta.

Me amas cierto? Soy el amor de tu vida, no? – pregunto Rachel – No puedes entenderme un poco? Se que hice mal, que me equivoque, pero no puedes perdonarme? Sabes que te amo, que siempre lo he hecho… Que me deje llevar por la melancolía, por sus palabras… Por favor Quinn, entiéndeme – explico acercándose a ella.

Ya estas los suficiente grande como para dejarte llevar por lo que ella te decía, porque si realmente me amaras como lo dices, ni siquiera te hubieras ido a Nueva York! – exclamo perdiendo la paciencia – Porque sabes que Rachel? Desde el momento en que te confundías, debí darme cuenta que no me amabas como yo pensé, que no me amabas como yo te amo a ti! Porque si, lo que yo siento por ti es amor! – agrego con lagrimas.

No es verdad Quinn, no tienes ni una idea de cuánto me odio, de cuanto me arrepiento, pero por favor, perdóname, yo te amo, te amo demasiado – suplico.

No Rachel.. – susurro – vete.. – agrego.

Y la conocía. Rachel sabía como era y por mas que le rogase, que le explicase. Quinn no la perdonaría, no daría marcha atrás. Asintió con la cabeza, tratando de retener las lágrimas, lo cual fue imposible, porque comenzaron a caer una detrás de otra. Apenas dio un paso fuera del cuarto y la miro por última vez…

A pesar de que tú eres mi mundo entero, descubrí que yo... ni siquiera soy una estrella en tu cielo – susurro Quinn.

* * *

><p><em>Se que muchas no están de acuerdo con la segunda parte, que porque será como todo los fanfics, Pero bueno, es su decisión si siguen leyendo o no. Solo quiero recordarles, solo una persona me lo menciono en el review, que aun falta un año escolar.<em>

_Y a las que están felices por una segunda mitad, muchas gracias, no saben como me animan sus reviews!_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y bueno, no esta demás recordarles que ojala dejen uno review!_

_Saludos y perdón por el retraso!_

_Solo 3 capitulos…_


	50. Error

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em>Antes que nada… Hay que desearle un muy FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS a Pao Vargas!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 50:** _Error_

Cerró la puerta, se recargo en ella y se dejo caer. Flexiono sus piernas y las abrazo, hundió su rostro en ellas.

Esa discusión solo había incrementado el dolor. Esas palabras que había pronunciado hace tan solo uno segundos, terminaron de romper su corazón.

Y es que era verdad. Rachel era su mundo y ella.. Ella ni siquiera había sido ni una miserable estrella.

Gateo hasta su pequeño buro, donde se encontraba su iPod. Quería perderse, quería no escuchar nada de lo que pasaba en el exterior.

Puso play y para su mala suerte, se comenzó a escuchar "Take it all".

Y su sueño… Su sueño vino a su mente. Cerro los ojos y recordó…

"_Vio como bajaban del auto y se detenían frente a la puerta. Rachel acariciaba el rostro de aquella chica y sin más le depositaba un beso en los labios. Las dos chicas rieron y entraron."_

**Didn't I give it all?  
><strong>(No lo di todo?)  
><strong>Tried my best,<br>**(Intente lo mejor)  
><strong>Gave you everything I had,<br>**(Te di todo lo que tuve)

Nego con la cabeza, con una sonrisa irónica que poco a poco se convirtió en un sollozo. Aquel estúpido sueño se había hecho realidad… Y de una forma aun peor.

"_NO RACHEL! No lo hagas! Dime! Porque estas haciendo esto? Por que? – preguntaba con desesperación mientras extendía los brazos. La gente comenzaba a mirarla, pero eso no le importaba, tenía que hacer lo posible por detenerla. – Eres el amor de mi vida! No me dejes así, no por ella, por favor – rogaba tomando las manos de la castaña."_

**Take it all with you,  
><strong>(Tomalo todo contigo)  
><strong>Don't look back,<br>**(No mires atras,)  
><strong>At this crumbling fool,<br>**(A esta idiota que se derrumba,)

La mayoría de la gente dice que una gran parte de nuestros sueños, demuestran nuestros miedos y así había sido. A pesar de promesas, de palabras. Su mayor miedo siempre fue ese; que Rachel la cambiara por Mónica, que la engañara.

Y tal vez no la cambio…

Rio.

No, no la había cambiado. La había engañado. Se había largado todo un fin de semana, habían hecho el amor y así, sin nada mas, regreso y para volver con ella.

Tan así era el descaro de Rachel.

Quito sus audífonos y aventó el iPod, se recostó en su cama, abrazo una de sus almohadas y comenzó a llorar… En silencio.

Porque aunque quería evitarlo, no podía. El dolor era punzante y lo único que lograba calmarlo un poco era eso; llorar.

…

Esos no son los valores que te hemos dado Rachel. Quinn es una buena chica, porque hacerle eso? – reprimía Hiriam bajando del auto.

YA LO SE! OK? – grito esperando que sus padres abrieran la puerta.

No me alces la voz Rachel Barbra! – exclamo molesto – No estás para ponerte así, después del numerito que has hecho en casa de los Fabray!

Tenía que hablar con ella, necesitaba hacerlo – murmuro entrando a la casa

Y tú crees que así se solucionaran las cosas señorita? Después de lo que hiciste? Necesitaras eso y mucho mas – volvió a reprimir.

Rachel achico la mirada, negó.

Lo último que necesito es esto, sabes? – dijo con un hilo de voz, para después subir corriendo las escaleras con lagrimas en los ojos. Hiriam frunció los labios y miro a su esposo.

Tiene razón Hiriam. Ella ahora mas que nada, necesita nuestro apoyo – murmuro. Hiriam levanto una ceja – A pesar de lo que hizo, somos sus padres.

….

Aun faltaban dos largas semanas para terminar el Instituto. Aun faltaba un viaje a Chicago.

Solo quería que el verano llegara, quería no verla, no saber nada de ella, por lo menos en aquellos meses porque para su mala suerte, tendría que volver a McKinley para terminar su último año.

Era domingo y era un día soleado. No tenía ganas de salir, pero tenia que y una parte de ella realmente quería.

Vería a su hija como cada domingo y por lo menos su mente podría despejarse un poco.

Unos minutos después, bajaba con ropa cómoda y su cabello corto, un poco rebelde, si n peinar. Entro a la cocina y vio a su madre como siempre. Tomando café y leyendo el periódico.

Abrió el refrigerador y saco un poco de jugo.

Quieres desayunar? Pensé que iríamos al lugar de siempre con Beth – murmuro.

No, solo quería tomar algo, mi garganta está muy seca – respondió tomando un poco de jugo.

No hubo más palabras. El trayecto hasta el departamento de Shelby fue en silencio. Quinn con la mirada perdida atreves del vidrio, con los ojos hinchados y sin el brillo, por los que se caracterizaban.

No quiero que Shelby se entere, vale? Por favor – pidió Quinn antes de tocar la puerta, su madre asintió. Apenas fueron necesarios un par de golpes, para que se abriera la puerta.

Es un suerte que hayan llegado! – exclamo abrazando a cada una, dejándolas pasar, notando que Beth se encontraba en su brincolín, llorando desconsoladamente.

Quinn corrió hasta su hija y la cargo rápidamente, abrazándola y acariciando su cabeza.

Tranquila mi amor – murmuro. Beth ya un poco más calmada, pero aun llorando, poso su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, rodeando el cuello de su madre biológica.

Me han llamado para una interesante propuesta de trabajo y tengo que ir a la entrevista, dentro de 30 minutos en el centro de Lima, no hay problema si se quedan solas con ella? – pregunto.

Para nada Shelby, la cuidaremos el tiempo que sea necesario – respondió Judy con una sonrisa.

Perfecto… Aun no ha desayunado, le he dado solo leche, quizá por eso este llorando, en el refrigerador hay comida – indico – Nos vemos – dio un pequeño beso en la frente de su hija, para después tomar sus cosas y salir del departamento.

Quieres que prepare algo o quieres salir? – cuestiono.

Prefiero quedarme aquí, no te molesta preparar algo? – respondió sentándose el sillón, su madre negó. Dejo a Beth en sus piernas, la cual estaba ya más calmada, solo con un par de suspiros, su rostro rojo y con lagrimas. – Ya no llores peque – susurro, limpiando sus lágrimas y abrazándola haciendo que Beth, volviera a sollozar un poco, por puro sentimiento

Quinn sonrió levemente.

Eres una consentida bebe – murmuro dejando un delicado beso en su frente.

Judy sonrió al mirar la escena y daba gracias a Dios, que Beth estuviera ahí, aligerando un poco la situación de su hija.

…

Para mala suerte de Quinn, había llegado el lunes. Después de un sábado catastrófico y un domingo algo ligero, gracias a su hija.

Ya dentro de la escuela, se detuvo en el pasillo al ver a Rachel rodeada de casi todo el Glee Club, la única excepción era Santana, que se encontraba frente a ellos, de brazos cruzados.

Había sido inevitable que todos sus amigos se hubieran enterado.

_**Flash Back**_

_Santana regreso furiosa._

_Donde esta Mónica? – pregunto en voz alta. Sus amigos que aun seguían con sus bromas, la miraron. _

_No hubo necesidad de que le respondieran, ya que salía de la cocina. Eres una estúpida! – exclamo llegando hasta ella y dándole un fuerte empujón, haciendo que cayera de espaldas._

_Que jodidos te pasa? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose de pie rápidamente._

_Todo se quedo en silencio, nadie se movía._

_A mi? – pregunto elevando su mirada al cielo y pasando su lengua por sus labios, con una sonrisa irónica – Por tu maldita culpa Rachel ha engañado a Quinn! – murmuro a centímetros de ella._

_Y seguro yo la obligue no? Rachel acepto ir conmigo a Nueva York y acepto tener sexo conmigo – dijo en voz alta. Si, quería que todos se enteraran de lo que realmente había pasado. Era fantástico dejar como una "cornuda" a Quinn. – La estúpida siempre ha sido tu amiga – susurro._

_Todos se habían quedado perplejos._

_Seguro estas encantada de que todo el mundo lo sepa, de que ellas hayan terminado, no? – pregunto furiosa._

_Estoy fascinada – murmuro con una sonrisa – Porque aunque se que Rachel me odiara y no volverá hablarme, nunca regresaran… Pero sabes que ha sido lo mejor de todo? – se acerco – Verla llorar, verla sufrir, no tienes ni una idea de cómo lo disfrute – susurro en su oído. _

_Mónica se giro._

_Santana no pudo mas. La forma en la que se estaba burlando de su mejor amiga, no.. De su hermana, no tenia perdón. _

_Eres una idiota – murmuro jalándola del cabello y tirándola al piso. Y antes de que los chicos pudieran separarlas, ambas se dieron pequeños rasguños, en la cara precisamente._

_Cálmate Santana! – exclamo Sam tomándola fuertemente._

_Deja que le patee el trasero a esta idiota! – exclamo._

_Es mejor que te vayas de aquí Mónica – dijo Mercedes_

_Asintió de mala gana, se soltó de Puck, tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa. _

_Brittany tomo del brazo a su novia y la llevo dentro de la casa, para curarle el único y gran rasguño en su mejilla, que llegaba hasta su cuello, el cual tenía un poco de sangre. Las demás chicas las siguieron._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Sus amigos había decidió ser imparciales con Rachel y Quinn, ya que era lo más indicado. También habían decidido que por el bien del grupo, era mejor no tener a Mónica dentro del Glee Club. El profesor Schuster no puso ninguna oposición. Más que un grupo, eran una familia y no dejarían que nadie llegara a destruirlo.

Quinn miro a todos, pero en especial a Rachel, la cual tenía una sonrisa forzada. Suspiro.

Saco su celular y marco el número de Santana.

**S:** _Quinn… No vendrás al instituto? _

La rubia se había pasado todo el fin de semana, ignorando las llamadas, incluso las visitas en su casa. Santana quería insistir, pero Brittany la convenció de lo contrario.

**Q:** _Si, estoy al final del pasillo… No quiero topármela… Luego te explico que ha pasado entre nosotras. Podrías traerme los libros de Química y Español?_

**S:** _Entiendo.. Si claro, solo dame tu clave._

**Q:** _231805… Te espero aquí_ – colgó.

Santana se acerco al casillero y logro abrirlo.

Donde está Quinn? – pregunto Rachel a un lado.

Que te importa – respondió sacando los libros.

Ayúdame Santana… Tu sabes que la amo, que nunca quise hacer todo esto – suplico, haciendo que la latina la mirara. Rachel por unos segundos pudo ver que Santana realmente lo estaba pensando, pero no…

En mis sueños te ayudaría, la cagaste Berry y da gracias, de que no pateare tu trasero – murmuro fulminándola con la mirada – Mónica ha pagado por las dos, aunque me ha dejado un gran rasguño – señalo su mejilla – Puede que llegue a cambiar de idea, así que cuídate – amenazo, cerrando el casillero de un portazo y caminando por el pasillo.

La siguió con la mirada y pudo ver como se reunía con Quinn, la cual nunca volteo.

…

Tan solo habían pasado dos días. Dos en los cuales, la ignoro por completo, ni una mirada. Incluso había faltado ya dos veces al Glee Club.

Santana le había contado lo que paso y sentía tan ridícula, que no quería estar entre ellos, a pesar de que sus amigas le insistían que ese no era el caso con sus amigos. Pero no, no quería entenderlo. Ahora más que nunca su mente estaba cerrada.

No había día que no llegara a su casa, para derrumbarse completamente. Para llorar durante toda la tarde en su habitación, torturándose escuchando música triste y viendo fotos de ellas dos.

Por otra parte, Rachel se encontraba igual. El no tener ni siquiera una mirada de la rubia, la destrozaba. Esa forma tan fría, la mataba, pero lo tenía bien merecido y no podía hacer nada más. Quinn quizá nunca volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

Sus ganas de incluso cantar, se habían esfumado.

Rachel se encontraba en la cafetería, sola. Comprando solo una botella de agua.

Hey, estrellita – murmuro Mónica detrás de ella.

Que quieres? – pregunto de mala gana, volteando.

Viene a despedirme – respondió, Rachel arqueo una ceja – Mis padres han regresado y quieren que regrese a NY y como los exámenes han terminado y prácticamente ya las clases, son libres, he decidido irme – hizo una pausa – Y bueno, ya que… La mayoría no me quiere aquí, prefiero irme – agrego.

Ok – respondió – Que te vaya bien entonces – encogió los hombros, se dispuso a caminar, pero Mónica la tomo del brazo.

No me arrepiento de lo que hice, porque se que no hice mal, sabes? Lo hice por amor – murmuro. Rachel comenzó a reír, dejándola sorprendida – Que da tanta risa? – pregunto confundida.

Tu no sabes lo que es el amor y espero no volverte a ver en mi vida Mónica. Solo viniste a cagármela, solo eso – respondió fría.

Cuando vuelvas a NY, si me necesitas, no dudes en buscarme – ignoro lo dicho por Rachel – Yo siempre estaré para ti – le regalo media sonrisa – Te amo – susurro, para dar media vuelta y salir.

Quinn del otro lado de la cafetería, miraba todo fijamente. Negó con la cabeza y también salió, pasando desapercibida por la castaña.

Rachel suspiro. Tan siquiera se había quitado un peso de encima. Por fin Mónica se había marchado.

…

Camino sin rumbo fijo, con un par de lágrimas en los ojos, que se escapaban sin su consentimiento. Llego al campo de futbol y comenzó a subir grada por grada. Hasta llegar al final y sentarse ahí. Necesitaba aire y ahí llegaba con más fuerza.

Tenía tiempo que no lo hacía y ahora lo necesitaba. Saco una pequeña cajetilla de cigarros, saco uno y lo prendió.

Paso una de sus manos por su nuca, tratándose de relajarse. Cerró los ojos y lo único que venía a su cabeza, era Rachel diciéndole que si, que la había engañado.

Unas cuantas lagrimas, volvieron a escaparse. Las limpio.

Definitivamente, con ese uniforme de cheerio y fumando, te ves realmente sexy – murmuro una voz, a lado de ella. Volteo y medio sonrío.

Rebeca… Como estas? – pregunto.

No me puedo quejar – respondió encogiendo uno de sus hombros, se sentó a lado de ella – Mejor que tu si… Estas mal con Rachel? No te he visto con ella… Bueno en realidad, con nadie. – agrego.

Ya no estamos juntas – respondió – Y no quiero hablar del tema, si no te importa – agrego bajando la cabeza.

Rebeca asintió, le arrebato el cigarrillo y lo aventó, dejando a una Quinn confundida.

Te ves sexy, pero te hace daño – explico – Lo siento – se encogió de hombros. Quinn sonrió.

Tienes razón – susurro, suspirando.

Un abrazo? Quizá te ayude un poquito – pregunto, la rubia asintió y la abrazo fuertemente.

Al principio en silencio, pero a poco se fueron escuchando sollozos por parte de Quinn, que la abrazaba fuertemente y Rebeca, acariciaba su espalda.

Me engaño… - susurro.

Rebeca negó con la cabeza, mordió su labio y la abrazo mas fuerte.

Llora Quinn.. A veces es la única forma de sacar el dolor – susurro. Y si, los sollozos fueron incrementando.

…

Tenía que volver a las clases del Glee Club. Faltaba poco tiempo para las nacionales y no podía retrasarse más.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, producto de tanto llorar hace tan solo un par de minutos, abrazando a Rebeca. La cual caminaba a un lado de ella.

Has dejado que te dé una explicación? – pregunto Rebecca.

No hay ninguna explicación – respondió – Está claro que nunca me amo… Que nunca significo un poco de lo que para mí – agrego.

En esta vida todos los días cometemos errores Quinn… Y estoy segura de Rachel realmente te ama –dio su punto de vista.

Lo de ella no es un error… No se puede comparar – rio – Si me hubiera amado, ni siquiera se hubiera acostado con ella – susurro.

Ok – se dio por vencida. Habían hablado de todo lo que sucedió, aunque ella estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado entre Mónica y Rachel, pero Quinn no cedía. Su dolor era inmenso que cerraba por completo y claramente, era comprensible. Quizá tenía que pasar un buen tiempo, para que Rachel pudiera volver a explicarle – Te dejo, disfruta la clase, mañana nos vemos – se despidió dejando un beso en su mejilla y abrazándola fuertemente. Quinn se despidió con una media sonrisa.

Tomo aire y abrió la puerta del salón. Al entrar, pudo sentir como todo el ambiente se tenso y pudo sentir su mirada. La cual ahora no pudo evitar… Miro esos ojos cafés, por tan solo unos segundos y pudo ver dolor y arrepentimiento en ellos, pero no… Con nada, lograría perdonarla.

Se sentó a lado de Sam, el cual le sonrió y acaricio su brazo.

Bien, ahora que estamos todos juntos…

Comenzó hablar el profesor Schue, pero perdió su mirada en aquel piso de madera.

Contaba los días, para que terminara todo. Para refugiarse en su casa. Porque si, no tenia ni ganas de salir con Santana ni Brittany. Incluso había rechazado un viaje que su madre le pagaba con sus primos, que rara vez veía, a una de las playas del Caribe.

Sabía que estar rodeada de gente, le ayudaría, que estar en otro lugar, sería perfecto. Pero no quería. Quería estar sola, en su cama, durmiendo. Porque era de la única forma en la que realmente no pensaba en Rachel.

Los murmullos, la sacaron de sus pensamientos y noto como todos comenzaban a salir del aula, supuso que la clase ya había terminado.

Camino rápidamente hacia la salida, no quería hablar con nadie y así era una forma clara de hacer entender a los chicos que quería estar sola.

Quinn! – la llamo la voz que menos quería escuchar. Pero no se giro, siguió con su camino. – Quinn! Por favor! – exclamo. Rodo los ojos y se giro.

Que quieres? Que parte de que no quería que en tu vida volvieras dirigirme la palabra, no has entendido? – pregunto de mala gana.

Pensé que.. Que estarías dispuesta a hablarlo de nuevo, a que te explicara las cosas.. Como han pasado ya varios días, yo.. – balbuceo.

Así pasen años, no quiero que me expliques nada, porque tu amiga – hizo una pausa – perdón.. Tu "amiga" –hizo comillas con los dedos – Mónica, me lo ha explicado bastante bien, así que ni te molestes Rachel – trataba de ser dura, pero ver la tristeza en sus ojos, hacían que solo quisiera correr y abrazarla fuertemente.

Quinn.. Yo te amo, te amo como nadie en mi vida, te lo juro! – exclamo acercándose – Cometí un error inmenso… Pero vamos… Nadie es perfecto en esta vida – explico.

Ese fue mi problema… Exactamente ese. Que yo pensé que tu eras el ser mas perfecto del universo, porque éramos la ecuación perfecta, pero tú, tú con tu estupidez, lo arruinaste! – comenzaba a perder la paciencia, una vez el dolor la cegaba y el orgullo salía – Tu arruinaste mi vida, no sabes cómo odio haberte encontrado aquí, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de una persona como tú! Sin valores, sin nada, tan egoísta! Porque en esta maldita relación lo único que te importaba era tu estúpido dolor! Poco te importo todo lo que yo sufrí por ti! Poco te importo que yo te volviera hacer creer en el amor, que yo juntara pedazo por pedazo ese corazón que ella te dejo roto! Poco te importo mi esfuerzo después de tantos desplantes, de tantas inseguridades, de palabras que me hicieron daño! – exclamo ya con lagrimas en los ojos – Pero ella tenía tanta, tanta razón Rachel… Aquí la única estúpida en todo fui yo – seco sus lagrimas y la miro con furia – Rebecca tenía razón hace meses, eres una basura Rachel – escupió con coraje.

Rachel le soltó una fuerte cachetada.

Cometí el error más grande mi vida, porque por ese motivo perdí al amor de mi vida, pero no voy a dejar que me insultes de esa manera! – exclamo con la voz quebrada y llorando.

Quinn tomaba su mejilla y la miraba con un dolor inmenso.

Aquí la que cometió el error más grande, fui yo! Al haberme enamorado de ti Berry! – exclamo dando media vuelta y emprendiendo una carrera hasta el estacionamiento.

* * *

><p><em>Solo 2 capítulos para el final…<em>

_Gracias por los reviews!_

_Por cierto.. Lo que tanto pedían… Mónica se ha ido! _


	51. Lo ves

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 51:** _¿Lo ves?_

Dolor.

Eso era lo que cegaba a Quinn Fabray. Que de nuevo caminaba con cada mano en la cintura, con el cuerpo erguido y el rostro en alto, por el pasillo, mientras las miradas se posaban en ellas.

Dicen que la mejor venganza hacia esa persona que nos hizo daño, es caminar en alto y con una sonrisa. Y era lo que iba hacer.

Sabía que hace dos días se había equivocado, que no tenía que decirle "basura". Si. Pero eso lo pensaba muy muy dentro de ella y no estaba dispuesta a pedir alguna disculpa. Incluso había ayudado. Rachel no le hacía caso, no había intentado hablar con ella de nuevo y de cierta forma era bueno, pero por otro lado no. Ya que la hacía pensar que poco le importaba, que todas sus dudas eran ciertas.

Su cabeza era un total desastre.

Un par de cheerios, caminaban detrás de ella, a su lado Brittany y Santana y por el otro, Rebecca. Con la cual se había acercado de nuevo, pero solamente en plan de amistad.

Rachel llegaba acompañada de Mercedes, con la mirada triste y agachada.

No me gusta verte así Rach – susurro su amiga, ya estando en los casilleros.

No puedo estar de otra forma.. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Por más que lo intento.. No se – negó con la cabeza – Verla así, tan despreocupada… Pero pone muy mal y eso que solo han sido 2 días – agrego recargando su espalda en el metal frio y suspirando fuertemente.

Es como te dijo Santana… El dolor la esta cegando – respondió acariciando su hombro, tratándole de mostrar su apoyo.

Ya saben que hacer – susurro Quinn a las chicas arqueando una ceja, estas asintieron. Santana la miro de reojo, extrañada.

Levanto la mirada y pudo ver a Rachel hablando con Mercedes, a tan solo unos pasos. Volvió a mirar a Quinn y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, la escena que presentía se adelanto.

Las 3 cheerios, lanzando un slushie de uva, directo al rostro de la castaña.

Que tal, RuPaul? – saludo Quinn con una pequeña carcajada, uniéndose las demás chicas, a excepción de Brittany, Santana y Rebecca. Que no siguieron caminando detrás de ella.

Rachel limpio un poco del slushie que había en sus ojos y corrió directamente al baño, rompiendo en llanto. Mercedes y Brittany la siguieron, mientras que Santana fue detrás de Quinn, tomándola fuertemente del brazo, haciendo que la mirara.

Pero a ti qué diablos te pasa? Estás loca Quinn? – pregunto furiosa – Hace dos días la insultaste y ahora haces eso? - agrego.

No te metas Santana, te lo he dicho! – exclamo.

Ella tiene razón Quinn… No debes de tratarla así – intervino Rebecca.

Rodo los ojos fastidiada y siguió caminando junto a las demás.

Esa una estúpida! – exclamo Santana dando un golpe al piso con su pie.

Intentare hablar con ella… Intentare que entre en razón – murmuro. La latina asintió.

…

Rachel ya con el rostro limpio, lloraba en los brazos de Mercedes, mientras Brittany llegaba con un poco de ropa, que se encontraba en los "artículos perdidos".

Un suéter de rombos, de colores extraños.

Muy a la antigua Rachel Berry – dijo con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la prenda. Rachel se dio vuelta, limpio las lagrimas y le regalo media sonrisa. Tomo el suéter y entro a un cubículo.

…

Porque lo haces? – pregunto Rebecca sentándose a un lado.

Quinn prendió otro cigarro. En el lugar de siempre, frente a los campos de futbol.

No quiero demostrarle todo lo que me ha lastimado y lo mal que me tiene – susurro.

Ya ha tenido demasiado, no crees? - pregunto.

Demasiado? – arqueo una ceja. La miro y le regalo una sonrisa irónica – Ella me ha engañado… - recordó.

Entonces, como ella te hizo, tu a ella también? No crees que eso es algo muy infantil? – la miro.

No es así, simplemente…

No Quinn, estas mal y tú lo sabes. Ok.. No quieres nada con ella, adelante. Ignórala como el lunes lo hacías, pero así no, no hagas ese tipo de cosas – le tomo la mano – Tú no eres así, ya no… Y la amas demasiado y a pesar de todo, muy dentro de ti, lo menos que quieres es hacerle daño, así que detente – murmuro. Quinn aventó su cigarro, agacho su cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Tomo su rostro y la miro – Deja ese estúpido orgullo – agrego.

Quinn asintió y la abrazo fuertemente.

No sabes cuánto me duele… No sabes lo difícil que es verla y no poder abrazarla, besarla… - dijo entre sollozos – Cada día que pasa, en lugar de amarla un poquito menos, aumenta y no entiendo porque.. – susurro separándose y limpiando sus lagrimas.

Porque es el amor de tu vida Quinn – respondió – Quizá deberías de meditar, solo fue un error y nadie es perfecto…

No Rebecca, no me vengas con eso tu también… No puedo, ni podre perdonarla – la interrumpió – Lo que me hizo no se perdona… Así que tengo que olvidarla y lo hare – agrego poniéndose de pie.

Ambas bajaron en silencio.

Si tu corazón espero años por ella, porque no más? – Pregunto Rebecca – Deja que sane, que olvide un poco y luego veras. No te cierres Quinn – agrego.

Puede sanar, pero no olvidar – respondió frunciendo los labios.

…

Quinn había llegado acompañada de Rebecca a uno de los últimos ensayos del Glee Club. Todos al ver que entraba, posaron su mirada en Rachel, esperando su reacción, pero esta solo las ignoro.

En los pequeños descansos que había, Rebecca y Quinn bromeaban. Haciendo que los celos de Rachel aumentar un poco.

Al terminar la clase, Quinn le regalo un abrazo de agradecimiento, cosa que no fue bien vista por Rachel, que no soportándolo más, notando que la mayoría ya estaba fuera del aula, se acerco a ellas.

Que cayó como anillo al dedo no Rebecca? – interrumpió en voz alta. Las chicas voltearon.

No sé a que te refieres – respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Tienes el camino libre, a eso me refiero – respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Mercedes, Kurt, Santana y Brittany, sabían lo que se avecinaba y no era nada bueno.

No.. No estás entendiendo – balbuceo la ojiazul.

Deja que piense lo que quiera – murmuro Quinn, tomándola del brazo para salir del aula.

Ahora si los celos recorrían todo su cuerpo y comenzaban a cegarla. Se cruzo de brazos.

Que piense lo que quiera Quinn? – pregunto – Sabes que pienso? Pienso que ella se esta aprovechando de nuestra situación, para volver a tener algo contigo, seguramente manipulándote y contándote cosas que no pasaron – agrego.

Mira Rachel, no eres absolutamente nada mío, no tengo porque ir explicándote las cosas – hizo una pausa – No te ha quedado claro que hemos terminado para siempre? Así que deja de decir estupideces, quieres? – pidió.

Rebecca sabía lo que vendría y preferiría ella decir la verdad.

Yo sé a lo que se refiere Rachel – murmuro. Quinn la miro extrañada.

Ella sabe… Ella sabía lo que había pasado – intervino Rachel cruzándose de brazos, desafiando a Rebecca.

De que hablas? – pregunto Quinn.

Yo sabía lo de Nueva York… Cuando recién paso, Mónica vino a decírmelo – explico metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Los chicos se sorprendieron, al igual que Quinn.

Tú no te cansas de joderme la vida – dijo la rubia mirando a Rachel – Hazme el puto favor de dejar de cagarme la vida y desparécete! – exploto abriendo los brazos. Se dirigió a Rebecca – Y tu… Tu eres una hipócrita y seguro todos ustedes también! – dijo en voz alta, totalmente fuera de sí. Salió corriendo del aula, como hace días atrás.

Se sentía traicionada, dolida, triste y todo eso lo cegaba cada vez más. Las palabras habían salido por si solas. Pero como no hacerlo? Si toda la gente que quería, no le mostraba ni un poco de apoyo.

Santana y Brittany recriminándola por lo que había dicho a Rachel.

Rebecca era la única que de verdad lo había hecho. Había encontrado al forma sutil de regañarla, de hacerle entender las cosas, pero ahora resulta, que ella sabía todo, que sabía los cuernos enormes que traía sobre ella y nunca, nunca se lo dijo.

Una vez más las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, como cada día. Porque si. Era imposible no llorar. El dolor aun estaba dentro de ella, mas presente que nunca y lo único que quería hacer, era arrancarlo pero lo que más deseaba, era olvidar.

Olvidar las palabras de Mónica, olvidar el "es verdad" por parte de Rachel. Olvidar sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras, sus promesas. Lo único que quiera en su vida; Era olvidar a Rachel Berry.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó aferrada al volante de su auto, en un mar de lágrimas. Hasta que unos fuertes golpees en la ventana, llamaron su atención. Bajo el vidrio.

Que quieres Santana? – pregunto secando sus lagrimas.

Ábreme – pidió caminando al lado del copiloto. Quinn extrañada, lo hizo. Esta entro y se sentó.

Deja de cerrarte Quinn, deja de alejar a todos de ti. Deja de intentar odiar a Rachel, porque no lo vas a lograr. Porque la amas con todo tu corazón, con toda tu alma. Deja de hacer esas estupideces, deja de escupir palabras que solo lastiman – la miro – Deja que te expliquen las cosas, entiéndelas y si no puedes perdonar a Rachel, no lo hagas, nadie de lo esta pidiendo, pero deja de hacer todo esto, que solo las lastima a las dos. Si no volverás con ella, díselo, pero tranquilamente, sin dramas. Como persona civilizada. Te apuesto que lo entenderá – suspiro – Y entiende la postura de Rebecca. No le correspondía y aunque no me caía bien, tengo que aceptar que ha sido buena contigo y que en verdad te quiere. En serio Quinn. Quítate esa venda, deja de cegarte por el dolor y el orgullo. Porque tomando esa actitud, solo te haces más daño, solo eso – agrego.

Es todo? – pregunto mirando al frente.

Si – respondió, negando con la cabeza y saliendo del auto. Cerró la puerta – Piénsalo Quinn – agrego.

La rubia, mordió su labio, prendió el auto y arranco.

Iría con la única persona que la hacia sonreír y sentir bien.

…

Lushi! – exclamo Beth extendiendo los brazos, esperando ser cargada por su madre.

Quinn inmediatamente, corrió abrazarla fuertemente. Sintiendo las pequeñas manos de su hija, rodeando su cuello.

Un abrazo que duro unos segundos, para después dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la rubia, dejándola sorprendida.

También… Puck se lo ha enseñado – sonrió Shelby.

Vaya! – arqueo las cejas – Puckerman ha estado haciendo bien las cosas – murmuro, ahora ella dejando un beso en la mejilla de su hija. Shelby asintió.

Ya has comido? – pregunto.

Eh.. No... Pero..

Nada… - interrumpió – yo te invito, tengo una noticia que darte. Aquí cerca hay un pequeño restaurante.

Kentuchy? – pregunto dejando su vaso de refresco a un lado.

Así es… Es una propuesta excelente, me pagaran 3 veces más de lo que aquí, podre darle una vida diferente a Beth – explico entusiasmada - Y no está muy lejos de aquí, tan solo 4 horas. Podrías visitarla los fines de semana, o una vez al mes…

Puedo irme contigo? – interrumpió Quinn.

Qué? – frunció el ceño – Conmigo? Pero el instituto, tu madre, Rachel… - balbuceo.

Las cosas no esta nada bien aquí… - desvio la mirada – El instituto puedo estudiarlo alla… Lo único feliz que tengo en mi vida en estos momentos, es ella – la miro con una sonrisa. Beth tomaba el pedazo de carne y jugaba con el, como cualquier bebe.

Es por Rachel? – pregunto – He notado que ya no vienen juntas… Cada quien por su lado – murmuro.

Si, hemos terminado y muy mal… Me gustaría que no le comentaras lo que te estoy diciendo – pidió – Yo lo hablare con mi madre y te aviso – finalizo.

No diré nada y bueno, no tengo ningún impedimento con que vayas con nosotras, le hará bastante bien – murmuro.

Quinn le regalo una media sonrisa, para después seguir comiendo.

…

Entro al auditorio y bajo los escalones lentamente.

Suspiro.

Le había dado tantas vueltas a lo que Santana le había dicho y tenía razón. No podía seguir con esa actitud. Hablaría con Rachel. Pero por mas que le explicara, que le jurara, su mente no cambiaria; La había engañado y no la amaba lo suficiente. Fin de la historia.

Llego al escenario, subió y se sentó frente al piano. Hace años, obligada por su padre, había tenido que asistir a clases. Odiándolo al principio, pero al final, tomándole un enorme cariño, a pesar de no tocarlo con frecuencia.

Comenzó a tocar las primeras notas…

Rachel decidió adelantarse y llegar antes que todo el grupo al auditorio. Quería estar sola y no había mejor lugar que ese. Apenas ponía un pie y escuchaba la suave y angelical voz de Quinn.

_Yo sigo enamorado__  
><em>_Y tú sigues sin saber si lo has estado__  
><em>_Y si te quise alguna vez  
><em>_y si te quise alguna vez, ¿lo ves?, ¿lo ves?_

Se asomo y la vio de espaldas, tocando el piano. Se acerco en silencio y tomo asiento.

_Después nos hemos vuelto a ver alguna vez__  
><em>_y siempre igual como dos extraños mas que van quedándose detrás,__  
><em>_y este extraño se ha entregado hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos_

Rachel noto como la rubia ponía sentimiento en cada palabra y como trataba de que la voz no se le quebrara.

_Y tú solo has actuado y yo aún sabiendo que mentías__  
><em>_me callé, y me preguntas si te amé, ¿no ves?, ¿no ves?_

La voz se había quebrado por completo y supo que las lágrimas empezaban hacer acto de presencia en Quinn, al igual en ella.

_Yo que lo había adivinado y tú sigues sin creer que se ha acabado,__  
><em>_por una vez escúchame, ¿no ves?, ¿no ves?_

A largo las ultimas notas, hizo un silencio, para después continuar y dejar en un susurro, lleno de dolor.

_Míranos aquí diciendo adiós_

Quieto las manos del piano, para tapar su rostro y comenzar a llorar. Rachel se levanto, subió al escenario en total silencio.

Perdón Quinn – susurro. Quinn se sobresalto y se giro. – Se que no me quieres escuchar, que no quieres que te hable, se lo que piensas de mi. Pero no puedo mantenerme lejos de ti. Yo.. Yo te juro por mis padres, que nunca quise hacerte daño y que te amo, que te amo como a nadie – dijo mirándola profundamente.

No debí de tomar esa actitud, lo siento Rachel – se disculpo, poniéndose de pie, yendo hasta ella – Vengo en paz y tranquila a decirte que si… Que te he perdonado – una esperanza floreció en los ojos de Rachel – Pero no volveré contigo, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni el próximo mes, ni este año. Me hiciste mucho daño y que se, que para sanar, tengo que primero no guardarte ningún rencor… Yo te amo Rachel y quizá nunca en mi vida vuelva a sentir esto por alguien más, pero no podemos volver. La magia se rompió, se destruyo y sin eso, sin eso no se puede – explico – No puedo ni siquiera ser tu amiga, porque sé que eso no me ayudara… Solo seremos compañeras, conocidas. Quiero estar tranquila, sin peleas tontas…

La castaña lloraba desconsoladamente.

Yo te amo Quinn, te amado demasiado, por favor.. Dame otra oportunidad, deja demostrártelo – pidió.

Quizá me amaste… Pero no lo suficiente, no como yo a ti – susurro a un par de centímetros, limpio sus lagrimas – Cuando uno ama demasiado, no tiene ningún desliz, ninguno y es hermoso amar de esa forma… Espero que algún día puedas sentirlo y que te correspondan – murmuro, dejo un largo beso en su frente.

No era despedida como tal, porque la seguiría viendo cuando visitara Ohio por las festividades, tal vez. Pero nunca tendría el contacto de antes, ni siquiera como amigas.

Se giro.

Si dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, se encontrarán al final de camino aún tras mil tropiezos – murmuro Rachel con voz débil, pero al mismo tiempo segura.

Después de una caída, es difícil volver a creer en el destino - murmuro - ¿lo ves? – agrego.

Para dejar sin respuesta a la castaña. La cual volvió a romper en llanto, yendo detrás del escenario.

Quinn estaba dando por determinada su relación, para siempre y la mataba por dentro.

* * *

><p><em>Ya solo un capitulo! Que emoción! Jajaja ok no…<em>

_Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que dejen una buena cantidad de reviews._

_Si habrá segunda parte, pero en un par de meses, así que no se desesperen._

_El ultimo capitulo, lo tienen esta semana, si me dejan muchos reviews, capaz y lo adelanto :D_

_Cancion: ¿Lo ves? – Alejandro Sanz._


	52. Final Feliz

**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending<strong>

**Capitulo 52:** _Final feliz_

Sábado y estaba acostada sobre su cama, mirando el techo blanco de su habitación.

Limpio un par de lágrimas. Se perdió un momento, para después recordar las últimas palabras de Quinn.

Se giró, abrazo aquel oso que Quinn le había regalado después de esa sorpresa, frente a todo el instituto y cerró los ojos, recordando uno de los días más felices de su vida.

**Flash Back**

_Tomo las dos manos de la castaña. – Rach… - suspiro y cerro sus ojos – Dios, esto es un sueño! – murmuro emocionada, volvió abrirlos. La castaña mordía su labio, mientras sonreía. – Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto mirándola fijamente a sus ojos. Rachel soltó sus manos de la rubia e inmediatamente la rodeo por el cuello. Deposito un pequeño beso._

_Si! – exclamo emocionada mientras volvía a besarla._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Lo abrazo con más fuerza, como si fuera a darle más consuelo. Estaba completamente desecha. Si por ella fuera, ni siquiera saldría de su pequeño cuarto. Ni siquiera tenía los ánimos para cantar.

El profesor les había dado la oportunidad de escribir las canciones para las Nacionales, donde podría de verdad mostrar la estrella que realmente era. Pero no. No tenia brillo.

El brillo que desprendía, ahora estaba totalmente apagado.

**Flash Back**

_Me amas, cierto? – pregunto. La rubia asintió – Bien, entonces grítalo – volvió a pedir con una enorme sonrisa. Quinn puso sus manos en su cadera, sonrió y volvió a negar con la cabeza. – No lo harás? Ok – agrego la castaña un poco decepcionada y dando media vuelta. Apenas dio unos pasos._

_TE AMO RACHEL BERRY! – grito Quinn. La castaña giro y sonrió. – TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO – continuaba la rubia. Rachel se acercaba de prisa – TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO! – grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, pensaba seguir pero unos labios se posaron en los suyos, haciendo que guardara silencio._

_Estas completamente loca – susurro Rachel sobre los labios de la rubia, la cual solo sonrió y continuo besándola._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Los sollozos fueron aumentando, dejando salir el dolor que le quemaba por dentro.

Era tan difícil hacerse le idea de que nunca volvería a besar sus labios, que nunca recibirá un beso, ni un abrazo, ni un "te amo".

Todo había terminado y la rubia se llevaba todo con ella, incluyendo sus sueños.

Rachel Berry ya no tenía la ilusión de hace realidad su sueño, de triunfar en Broadway de ganar un preciado Tony o un Grammy.

¿Porque?

Porque, ese sueño quería hacerlo a lado de su rubia, de Quinn Fabray. Quería triunfar a lado de ella. Todo se lo había imaginado con ella, su primer papel, su primer actuación en uno de los grandes teatros de Broadway, su primer Tony, dándole las gracias a ella, frente a todo el público, mandándole un gran beso.

Pero todo eso era algo que no se volvería realidad. Nunca. Y la destrozaba, si aún se podía más…

…

Quinn la ignoraba completamente, como si no existiera, pasaba desapercibida y eso la lastimaba.

A pesar de tener juntas casi todas las clases, los largos ensayos del Glee Club, la ignoraba y era una tortura, porque por lo menos antes obtenía miradas frías, desplantes. Pero ahora nada. Ni una mísera mirada.

Se supone que se tratarían como compañeras, pero ni a eso y cada noche se planteaba si debería decírselo o preguntarle porque ni siquiera un saludo. Pero por otra pensaba que era lo mejor para ambas. Negó con la cabeza. No. No podía darse por vencida, una pequeña esperanza aun alberga en su corazón.

Llevaba despierta desde las 5 am. Era martes y faltaba muy poco para decir "Adiós", para no verla por un par de meses.

Bajaba de su auto malhumorada y es que aunque se levanto temprano, por darle vueltas al tema, mientras se bañaba, se paso el tiempo volando.

Estuvo a punto de doblar el pasillo, pero una risa, que parecía como canto de los ángeles para ella, la hizo detenerse y solo asomarse un poco.

Quinn se encontraba platicando muy animada con Rebeca con unas sonoras carcajadas.

Me voy, nos vemos en el ensayo del Glee Club, vale? – se despidió Quinn ya dejando atrás a su amiga, la cual asintió y se despidió con la mano.

Pudo escuchar los pasos cerca de ella y supo que se dirigía hacia su dirección y así fue. Por primera vez en días, sus miradas se cruzaban, regalando una sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo. Dándole vida. Pero esto apenas duró 2 segundos.

Ella te miente e inmediatamente la perdonas? – pregunto Rachel, una vez cayendo en los celos. Quinn rodo los ojos y siguió con su camino – Te estoy hablando! – exclamo alcanzándola y tomándola del brazo.

No tengo ganas de discutir contigo Rachel, hemos dejado las cosas tranquilas, así que por favor, no hagas más drama – pidió mirándola por primera vez mas de 3 segundos, logrando la gran tristeza que abundaba en ellos.

Sé que me has perdonado y a ella también, pero porque a mí no me hablas? Ni siquiera me miras Quinn – murmuro con voz entrecortada.

Es muy diferente Rachel… No hay punto de comparación – respondió desviando la mirada. Si los hubiera mirado 5 segundos más, la pequeña castaña estaría rodeada por sus brazos.

Porque a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho, la amaba y la mataba verla de ese modo. Pero no, no podía regresar con ella, a pesar de perdonarla.

Si lo hay, te mintió en lo mismo Quinn! Y yo… Yo te.. amo – balbuceo ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Quinn trago saliva, intentado deshacer el nudo que se había formado en tan solo segundos, al ver a Rachel en ese estado.

Pero tú eres mi novia y me traicionaste Rachel… Y aunque te he perdonado, el resentimiento y el rencor siguen muy presentes – bajo la mirada, tomo aire y la miro a los ojos, con total sinceridad – Trata de hacerte la idea de que nunca más regresaremos y sigue con tu vida – susurro. Le regalo media sonrisa o un intento de. Dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino.

Rachel destrozada corrió hacia el estacionamiento. Entro a su auto y se aferró al estacionamiento, llorando con fuerza.

Sinceridad era lo que abundaba en los ojos de Quinn. Le decía que siguiera adelante, que se hiciera a la idea, pero no podía. No cuando aún sabía que la amaba, cuando aún una maldita esperanza albergaba en su corazón. No la dejaría ir. No con esa facilidad. Ella lo había arruinado y ella misma la recuperaría. Tenía que luchar por su rubia, por el amor de su vida.

Limpio sus lágrimas, saco una libreta, bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir.

…

Por fin se dirigían a Chicago para el gran día. Serían las nacionales y tenían una esperanza, enorme.

La semana había transcurrido entre ensayos, donde Quinn se sentía incomoda cada vez que se ensayaba la canción entre Rachel y Finn. Donde la castaña había escrito la canción, que claramente hacía referencia a su situación. Porque aunque las miradas de Rachel debían estar enfocados en el chico, siempre las dirigió a un lado del escenario, mirándola a ella. Pero supo sobrellevarlo, así como Rachel, al enterarse que Rebeca volvería al Glee Club para ayudarlos en las nacionales, controlando sus celos. La tristeza había disminuido al hablar con Santana, que sorpresivamente la había aconsejado.

**Flash Back**

_Ella misma te lo ha dicho… Deberías dejar pasar un tiempo, quizá todo el verano, para que esos sentimientos disminuyan y puedas comenzar acercarte un poco a ella – dio su punto de vista encogiendo sus hombros._

_Pero son más de 2 meses Santana! No podre soportarlo – exclamo histérica._

_Berry, no seas estúpida! – exclamo rodando los ojos – Si tu intentas solucionar todo ahorita, solo la alejaras más… Acaso no prefieres esperar 2 meses a toda una eternidad? – pregunto achicando la mirada, Rachel se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza – Fue lo que pensé… Ahora enfócate en las malditas nacionales, que quiero ganarlas, entiendes? – sonrió._

_Lo hare – suspiro frotando su frente._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Se escuchaban pequeños murmullos en el autobús, todos permanecían en calma, pequeñas risas, algunos escuchado música, durmiendo. Apenas llevaban 2 horas de las 8 horas que les esperaban de camino.

Rachel noto como Rebeca se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta el lugar de Brittany y Santana, sentándose frente a ellas, entablando una conversación, con el rostro preocupado. Pero no le prestó atención. Se quitó ambos audífonos, miro a Mercedes que estaba profundamente dormida y se dirigió a la rubia.

Hey – saludo un poco nerviosa. Quinn la miro de reojo y se quitó sus audífonos.

Rachel – arqueo las cejas.

Puedo sentarme? – pregunto, la rubia asintió.

No vengo a reclamarte nada y prometo solo tomarme unos pequeños minutos de tu tiempo… No quiero parecer entrometida, ni nada por el estilo, porque se que en este mismo momento no…

Respira, de acuerdo? – sonrió con ternura y es que amaba cuando Rachel daba todo un sermón, antes de llegar al punto y eso era porque se encontraba _hermosamente _nerviosa. La castaña, se la correspondió, creando un momento mágico que Quinn al notarlo, lo rompió – Ahora, dime, que pasa? – pregunto.

Hace dos días visite a mama y bueno… Ella me comento que.. – aclaro su garganta. Quinn se puso algo nerviosa, pensando que Shelby le había dicho lo que planeaba – Que se iria a Kentuchy con Beth… Me ha dicho que lo has tomado bien, pero no se… Solo quería saber cómo estabas con eso – llevo uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja con nerviosismo y esta vez mirando a la rubia.

Ah.. Es eso – murmuro, agradeciendo por dentro que su "secreto" no haya sido contado. El cual solo sabía Rebeca, porque sabía que Santana, no lo tomaría del todo bien y quizá le montaría una escenita y así se enteraría todo el Glee Club, incluyendo Rachel. – Podre visitarla los fines de semana, así que todo bien – respondió con media sonrisa.

Oh.. Me alegra que lo hayas tomado bien – murmuro asintiendo y al final regalándole una sonrisa – Bueno, ahora te dejo… Bye Quinn – se despidió con la mano. La rubia respiro aliviada.

…

Retocaba su maquillaje, un poco nerviosa por el gran momento que viviría tan solo unos minutos.

Rachel, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Santana detrás de ella. La forma en que la había llamado, no le había gustado nada, así que la siguió fuera de los camerinos.

Que pasa? – pregunto preocupada.

Quiero que lo tomes bien y que no se te ocurra hacer ningún numerito, ok? – advirtió. Masajeo su sien, tomo aire y la miro – Quinn se ira a Kentuchy con Shelby, al parecer su mamá ha aceptado y no regresara con nosotros a Lima, creo que Judy ya la espera ahí - soltó rápidamente. Rachel abrió su boca tratando de articular, pero tanta era la sorpresa, que no podía.

Y una vez mas, la desesperación, el miedo, la tristeza, comenzó a invadirla por completo.

Dond… Donde esta? – pregunto respirando con dificultad.

No Rachel, no es el momento! – exclamo Santana – Espera que la competición termine, de acuerdo? – pregunto.

Estas loca?! No voy a esperar! Tengo que hablar con ella! – exclamo histérica, conteniendo las lágrimas – Donde carajos esta Santana?! – pregunto.

Santana negó con la cabeza.

En la pequeña área gourmet del auditorio – respondió.

Rachel no espero más…. Emprendió la carrera más rápida se su vida.

Tan solo faltaban 15 minutos para su presentación, y necesitaba hacer un milagro, necesitaba detenerla. Y maldecía que fueran los últimos en cantar, que tan solo faltara 30 minutos de competición y al final, volverían a Lima, todos… Excepto Quinn, que tomaría un autobús distinto, con destino a Kentuchy. Y si, eran 4 otras de distancia entre los dos pueblos, pero no la permitirá verla todos los días, no permitirá llevar a cabo su plan de intentar regresar con ella. Tendría otra vida, conocería a gente diferente…

La vio. Sonriendo a lado de Rebeca. Se esforzó un poco más y llego hasta ella.

Necesito… - tomo aire – Necesito hablar contigo – agrego.

Las dejo solas, pero recuerden que salimos en 10 minutos – les recordó Rebeca, dejándolas solas.

Rachel la abrazo inmediatamente.

No puedes irte, no puedes… Yo sé que es tu hija, pero se porque lo haces, lo haces para no estar más a mi lado, para no verme, para olvidarte de mí porque viéndome todos los días no podrás lograrlo – las lágrimas comenzaban a correr sobre sus mejillas y su voz se entrecortaba – Pero me amas y puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo en este maldito momento, puedo sentir como tu cuerpo ha comenzado a temblar al hacer contacto con el mío – se separó y la miro fijamente – No te vayas Quinn, empecemos de nuevo, démonos otra oportunidad… Eres el amor de mi vida y yo el tuyo – tomo sus mejillas y pego su frente a ella – El amor… El amor lo puede todo, cierto? – susurro en tono de súplica. Quinn la rodeo con fuerza y hundió su cabeza en su hombro llorando a lado de Rachel, sin importarles si el maquilla se arruinaba.

Se separó, la miro a los ojos.

Lo siento… Pero no puedo – susurro, dando media vuelta y corriendo por el pasillo, que llevaba al escenario.

El mundo se detuvo para Rachel y toda la fuerza en su cuerpo se iba por completo, haciendo temblar su cuerpo, sintiendo solo las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, sin parar.

…

Tenía que cantar… No podía dejar tirada al Glee Club, que no tenía que pagar los platos rotos de sus estupideces. Porque eso era. Había cometido la estupidez más inmensa del universo y por eso sufría y quizá lo haría toda su vida.

La música comenzó a sonar y comenzó a salir poco a poco del escenario cantando junto con Finn.

_**Face to face and heart to heart  
><strong>__(Cara a cara y corazon a corazon)  
><em>_**We're so close yet so far apart  
><strong>__(Estamos tan cerca pero tan alejados)  
><em>_**I close my eyes I look away  
><strong>__(Cierro mis ojos, miro para otro lado)  
><em>_**That's just because I'm not okay  
><strong>__(Y esto es porque no estoy bien)_

Su vista se posaba al frente, detrás de su amigo, donde Quinn se encontraba detrás del telón, mirándolos.

_**But I hold on I stay strong  
><strong>__(Pero resisto, me mantengo fuerte)  
><em>_**Wondering if we still belong  
><strong>__(Preguntandome si todavia nos pertenecemos)_

Cerro sus puños, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara, por fin miro a Finn. Dejando transmitir el dolor que sentía por dentro. El chico la tomo de la mano y le sonrió. Ahora miraron al público.

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
><strong>__(Nosotros alguna vez vamos a decir lo que sentimos?)  
><em>_**Deep down underneath it  
><strong>__(Llegar a la profundidad)  
><em>_**Tear down all the walls  
><strong>__(Y derribar las paredes)  
><em>_**Will we ever have a happy ending?  
><strong>__(Nosoros alguna vez vamos a tener un final feliz?)  
><em>_**Or will we forever only be pretending  
><strong>__(O siempre vamos a estar fingiendo)  
><em>_**We will always be pretending  
><strong>__(Nosotros siempre estaremos…)_

Soltó su mano y comenzaron a dar pasos hacia atrás, Rachel entonando con más fuerza cada palabra de la canción que había sido escrita por ella.

_**Will we always be keeping secrets safe  
><strong>__(Manteniendo secretos a salvo)  
><em>_**Every move we make  
><strong>__(Cada movimiento que hacemos)  
><em>_**Seems like nowhere's safe to go  
><strong>__(Parece que ningun lugar es seguro para ir)  
><em>_**And it's such a shame  
><strong>__(Y es una lastima)  
><em>_**Cuz if you feel the same  
><strong>__(Porque si sintieras lo mismo)_

Llevo uno de sus puños a su pecho, entono con más fuerza, volviendo a mirarla.

_**How am I supposed to know  
><strong>__(Como voy yo a saber?)_

Volvieron acercarse. Dieron la espalda al escenario, mientras los demás chicos salían y se ponían en sus lugares, de espaldas.

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
><strong>__(Nosotros alguna vez vamos a decir lo que sentimos?)  
><em>_**Deep down underneath it  
><strong>__(Llegar a la profundidad)  
><em>_**Tear down all the walls  
><strong>__(Y derribar las paredes)  
><em>_**Will we ever have a happy ending?  
><strong>__(Nosoros alguna vez vamos a tener un final feliz?)  
><em>_**Or will we forever only be pretending  
><strong>__(O siempre vamos a estar fingiendo)_

Finn la tomo de la mano, tratando de darle la fuerza necesaria, para poder terminar la canción. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer alrededor de las mejillas de Rachel, haciendo que su voz se comenzara a quebrar.

_**We will always be pretending  
><strong>__(Nosotros siempre estaremos…)_

Tomo aire y con sentimiento, acompañado de fuerza, entono la última estrofa.

_**Pretending  
><strong>__(Fingiendo)_

Miro de reojo y noto que Quinn estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ella, soltó a Finn. Camino hasta ella, la tomó por sorpresa y poso sus labios sobre los labios de su rubia. Sin importarle estar en una importante competición, todo a su alrededor enmudeció al sentir como Quinn correspondía el beso, sintiendo de nuevo esa calidez que solo sus besos le daban, es paz, esa felicidad que la embriagaba. Después de unos largos segundos, se separaron.

Quinn la miro a los ojos y susurro:

"¿Algún día tendremos un _final feliz_?"

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por las críticas, por la sugerencias, por leer, por dejar un review, por darle "favorito", por darle "seguir", por esperar semanas por una actualización, por aguantar taaanto drama, pero más que nada, GRACIAS por acompañarme durante un año.<em>

_Espero que el final les haya gustado, es tal cual siempre lo imagine. Es una de mis canciones favoritas y tiene un sentimiento especial, al igual que este fanfic, que en parte ha sido un poco de mi historia con una persona… Pero bueno, eso no viene al tema…._

_Al principio cuando anuncie que habría segunda parte, recibí un par de comentarios negativos, los cuales aprecio, sin lugar a dudas. A pesar de eso, seguí con la idea de hacerlo, pero últimamente me he puesto a pensar que quizá la historia se quedaría hasta ahí. Porque? Por no desgastarlo mas y también, por el poco tiempo que tendré para actualizar. Se que quizá llegue a enojar a unas pocas, pero vamos, el final no ha sido malo, sino todo lo contario. Aparte de que cuando empecé a escribir el fanfic, nunca contemple una segunda parte. Espero que sepan respetar mi decisión y una enorme disculpa por haber dicho que habría segunda parte…_

_En fin... creo que eso es todo._

_Y de nuevo gracias a todas las chicas que siempre dejaban un review y de igual forma, a la gente que simplemente leía._

_(:_

_**Gracias Eli (Pandita), por ser mi fan número uno! Te quiero!**_

_twitter: itzy12_


	53. Epilogo

**Pretending**

**Epilogo**

"_De nuevo vuelvo a poner un pie en Lima, Ohio. En la ciudad en donde nací, crecí, di luz al ser mas hermoso que tengo en la vida, me enamore y me rompieron el corazón de la peor forma. Pero creo que lo ultimo esta por demás recordarlo. _

_Antes de irme todo fue un gran drama. Pero al final pude quedar bien con ella. Al final entendió mis razones y dejo que me fuera. _

_Cada fin de semana me visitaba. Se quedaba en nuestra casa, pasaba tiempo con su madre, con Beth, pero en especial conmigo. Tan solo hablamos sobre el instituto, como todo estaba por Lima, con los chicos, el coro, de cómo me iba acoplando poco a poco a un ambiente muy diferente a McKinley. Aunque en realidad no me importaba socializar. Yo solo quería pasar tiempo con mi pequeña hija, disfrutar cada momento, del único año que la tendría cerca. _

_Pero como siempre, las cosas cambian y así como llegamos a Kentuchy, tuvimos que mudarnos a Utah. Esa noticia no cayo bien, ni en mi madre, ni mucho menos en Rachel. _

_No hubo drama. Pero en sus ojos pude notar la tristeza que eso le ocasionaba y de cierta forma, a mi también. _

_El hecho de ya no tener una relación amorosa, no quería decir que no me agradara estar con ella. Porque era mi mejor amiga y pasaba buenos momentos a su lado. Porque si. Nuestra relación solo era de "amistad" o eso intentábamos. Había momentos incomodos, pero lográbamos superarlos. _

_En los 5 meses que nos vimos, nunca tocamos el tema._

_Yo aun estaba dolida y mi corazón, roto. No podía solucionarse de la noche a la mañana. Recuerdo que antes de irme a Kentuchy, le deje muy claro que quizá nunca llegaría a perdonarla y que por lo tanto, nunca volveríamos. Aun así acepto y siguió viéndome, hablándome._

_Hoy 2 de Junio, he vuelto. Han pasado 6 meses y no la he visto. Las llamadas por skype han ido disminuyendo por sus deberes, ensayos del Glee Club, exámenes finales, graduaciones etc._

_De cierta forma me ha ayudado a crecer y a ver todo de un modo diferente._

_Y la distancia me ha ayudado a entender, que el amor solo se siente una vez._

_Esos nervios, ese brillo en los ojos, esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esos suspiros, esa emoción, esa felicidad que corre por todo tu cuerpo. Solo se siente una maldita vez y con una persona. _

_Solo con una. _

_¿Para que hacerme tonta?¿ Para que engañarme?_

_Yo tenia a esa persona. _

_Si._

_Rachel Berry._

_Ella es mi estrella, mi alma gemela, mi amor, mi vida, mi todo. _

_Y la gente comete errores, unos más graves que otros. Pero al final de cuentas, nadie es perfecto. _

_Puede que haya cometido un error que mas del 50% de las personas no perdonarían. _

_Pero la conozco y se, que esta arrepentida y sé que me ama con todo su ser. _

_Es por eso, que hace más de un mes, estamos juntas de nuevo. _

_Después de más de 4 horas de hablar y hablar, reír, llorar. _

_Al fin hemos vuelto._

_Su sonrisa al decirle "si", nunca podre olvidarla. Es la sonrisa mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida y sus ojos, sus ojos volvían a desprender ese brillo esplendido, que es capaz de iluminar una ciudad entera, junto con los míos. Y esa felicidad, volvió a recorrer mi interior._

_Quizá en un futuro pasaríamos por más problemas, pero si éramos capaces de superar este, los demás solo serian pequeños obstáculos._

_Y hoy, después de tantos momentos, volveré a verla. Estaremos en Lima por unos meses y después partiremos a Nueva York, a cumplir nuestros sueños. _

_Ella a NYADA y yo a la NYU. _

_No, no quiero pasar 5 días sin verla. Quiero verla todos los días y es por eso que decidí estudiar ahí, aparte de que el plan de estudios me ha agradado mucho._

_Mucha gente en un futuro, al contarle nuestra historia, podrá tirarme de loca por perdonar una infidelidad. Pero estoy segura, que podre presumirles la hermosa familia que tengo con ella. _

_Un error lo comente cualquiera. A esa edad es normal que nos equivoquemos. _

_Quizá será difícil de explicar y entender, pero como lo repetí antes, la conozco y se lo arrepentida que estaba."_

Quinn! – exclamo una voz, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se giro y al instante sintió los brazos de su mejor amiga.

Santana! Tanto tiempo! – susurro abrazándola muy fuerte.

Después de unos segundos, se separaron. Quinn se puso de puntillas, mirando a su alrededor.

Seguro buscas a tu enana. Lo mas probable es que se tarde. Sin querer se le salió a Britt decir que hoy llegabas a Lima y todos los chicos han querido venir a recibirte, pero sucedió un accidente fuera del aeropuerto – negó con la cabeza – Llegábamos tarde, Rachel gritaba y presiono a Puck, que sin querer golpeo un taxi y bueno… Traen todo un lio ahí afuera – explico.

Entonces…? – pregunto Quinn

El carro es de Rachel y por eso esta ahí, pero…

Se vio interrumpida gracias a gritos que se escuchaban mas y mas cerca, mientras la gente se giraba y buscaba de donde provenían.

Pudo reconocer la voz y esbozo una sonrisa divertida.

Volvió a levantarse de puntillas y vio a Rachel y a todos sus amigos, alrededor de al menos cinco personas de seguridad, que no los dejaban pasar.

Santana frunció el ceño, ambas estaban dispuestas a acercarse. Pero volvió a escuchar unos fuertes gritos y noto, como Rachel se hacia espacio y corría hacia ella, mientras sus amigos discutían y los chicos trataban de entretenerlos, para que no fueran detrás de la castaña.

Se detuvo a un metro de ella. La miro de arriba hacia abajo, le regalo una gran sonrisa.

Tan solo dio tres grandes zancadas y se abalanzo sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente. Quinn la imito, alzándola unos centímetros del suelo, por un par de segundos. Ambas con los ojos cerrados y su rostro pegado a su hombro, impregnándose de sus olores.

Rachel fue la que rompió el abrazo, posando sus pies de nuevo en el piso. Comenzó a tocar su rostro desesperadamente, sin perder la delicadeza. Rozo sus yemas con los labios de Quinn.

No es un sueño, no? Todo esto.. Es verdad? – susurro mirándola a los ojos.

Es verdad mi amor… Lo es – contesto, tomándola de las mejillas, para hacer lo que mas había deseado por casi mas de 10 meses.

Volver a sentir sus labios sobre los de ella.

Esa felicidad, emoción, nervios de lo que tanto pensaba minutos atrás. Recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

Se separaron delicadamente, Rachel rozando sus labios con los de Quinn.

Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta – susurro la rubia sobre los labios de su novia.

* * *

><p><em>Listo! Tanto lo pidieron, aquí lo tienen, es como una especie de "regalo" por tanto drama que soportaron en todo el fanfic.<em>

_Espero que hayan disfrutando de toooda la historia, tanto como yo y OBVIO también el epilogo!_

_Dejen bonitos reviews, que son los últimos!_

_Y bueno, las invito a leer mi nuevo fanfic **"El resto de mi vida"**  
><em>


End file.
